


NOVIA DE FRANKENSTEIN

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Resident No-Therapist Bruce, BAMF Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner Sexy Side, Bruce Banner is a sneaky bastard, Bruce Banner is the only adult, Clint Barton is a evil little shit, F/M, Howard Stark is a little shit, Howard's baggage again swarms poor Tony, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Needs a Hug, Other, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Clint Barton, Science Boyfriends, Science Husbands, Soldier Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Thor is Chivalry, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 219,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETO! Un misterio se añade a los problemas de Steve Rogers, el único super soldado del mundo. Es posible que Howard Stark haya ido demasiado lejos? El error del inventor de los VitaRays acabará costando la cordura de Steve Rogers, la vida de Tony y a los mismos Avengers?<br/>* CAPITULO 13 EDITADO, 4000 palabras que faltaban!!!* Please Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BRIDE OF FRANKESTEIN.  
An MCU Avengers fanfic ( Phase I compliant till AOU)  
By The Fox.

Capítulo 1  
A SADNESS RUNS TROUGH HIM  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hewEMQUIuU

Una de las respuestas que había acabado haciendo trending en Twitter y despertando debates bastante apasionados en tumblr se refería a la costumbre del Capitán América de levantarse con el sol y salir a correr a una hora en que ni siquiera las palomas de New York ( o Washington DC) estaban trabajando. Había sido suficientemente fotografiado en su ruta habitual, que solía culminar a las siete de la mañana en un Starbucks, y su foto devorándose una galleta de zanahoria había creado una auténtica fiebre por el bollito durante un mes. La pregunta, que por supuesto había sido hecha con bastante malicia de parte del Daily Bugle, se había referido a que si el salir a correr con los joggers de la mañana no era más que una estrategia publicitaria para hacer ver que todos los Avengers eran “ neoyorkinos normales” y que en especial el Capitán América era simplemente un “ chico de Brooklyn”, a pesar de ser el único super soldado existente.  
Tony Stark había abierto la boca para ladrar que si se tratara de una estrategia publicitaria, lo tendría corriendo sin camiseta, obviamente, y la Viuda ya había esbozado esa sonrisa llena de dientes que parecía el preludio de arrancarle la cabeza a un tipo: pero Steve, su aspecto un poco azorado, se les adelantó, y habló con ese tono controlado que le conocían de cuando estaba molesto, pero aún intentaba calmarse.(1)  
\- Podrías elaborar la pregunta? Porqué sería una estrategia publicitaria salir a correr?- musitó al micrófono, mirando fijo al periodista.  
\- Bueno, es obvio… no es como lo que necesites. Todo el mundo sabe que ese cuerpazo te lo dio un tubo de ensayo, no el ejercicio, y si 70 años en el hielo no te atrofió, pues no es que necesites mantener…- agregó, con una risa que fue coreada por los periodistas, por un momento. Sólo un momento, porque cuando la cara de los Avengers, incluyendo al normalmente amabilísimo Bruce Banner traicionó que estaban cubriendo todo el espectro de horrorizados a furiosos por el comentario, la mayor parte de los reporteros no sólo se calló, sino que empezó a buscar la puerta.  
\- Hijo.- dijo Steve Rogers con total calma, aunque su voz había abandonado todo lo que no era barras, estrellas, y uniforme.- Alguna vez ha tenido una gripe severa? Neumonía o algo así?-  
\- Bueno, como todo el mundo, pero qué tiene eso…-  
\- Recuerda la sensación de no poder respirar? El dolor de huesos?-  
\- Es muy desagradable, seguro, pero…-  
\- Yo nací así.- dijo Steve Rogers simplemente, antes de levantar la vista y recorrer con la mirada todo el salón.2 Su cara tenía la expresión que Tony había bautizado ( y convertido en meme) Steve Rogers Está Decepcionado de ti, Hijo.(2)  
\- Durante los primeros veinte años de mi vida no pude respirar hondo ni una vez. Llegar a la esquina tomaba toda mi energía. Así que espero que pueda disculpar mi alegría de poder realizar esfuerzos que antes me eran imposibles. Estoy seguro que cualquier persona que pudiera liberarse de un problema físico tendría derecho a disfrutar su nueva salud. Así que, si le molesta que corra, no mire. Y para todos aquellos que están esforzándose por superar una discapacidad, les pido que tengan fe y no dejen que nadie les diga lo que pueden o no hacer.- acabó, su voz recuperando calidez al final, aunque continuaba retumbando en la sala. Tony le echó una ojeada exasperada a Bruce, antes de ponerse a aplaudir desganadamente: pero la internet adoró la respuesta, y #disculpenmialegría se volvió el hashtag más popular de la semana.  
Después de ese numerito (3) obviamente Steve podría haber corrido por las mañanas en traje de bailarina de salsa y nadie se habría atrevido a batir una pestaña. El Capitán América no se dio por aludido por la debacle y continuó realizando sus enérgicas carreras, y era más que habitual para el resto del equipo, que se levantaba bastante más tarde, despertarse con el olor de las panquecas que preparaba para el desayuno, recién duchado y entusiasta como el proverbial pájaro mañanero, mientras que Tony, Natasha, Bruce y Clint solían aparecer descalzos, bostezando y con la típica expresión de la gente que sólo funciona después del mediodía.  
Thor, que compartía la afición de Steve por lo amaneceres, no sólo hablaba en voz muy alta antes de las ocho, sino que insistía en ver las noticias matutinas en el Home Theater de la sala principal, a un volumen como para que se escucharan de la cocina.(4) Por eso, esa mañana había parecido de lo más normal cuando Clint arrastró los pies, su camiseta y shorts arrugados por el sueño a la cocina, abriendo una rendija de ojo un poco sorprendido al ver a Thor revolviendo lo que parecían varias docenas de huevos revueltos en una olla.  
\- ‘nos días. Y Cap?-  
\- Algo despertó su interés en las noticias, amigo Clint. Bastará con una cuchara de sal o debo agregar más? La receta no especifica el tamaño de cuchara y hay de varios tamaños.- dijo Thor, enseñándole una de café y cucharón de sopa.  
\- Deja que siga yo, nórdico absurdo.- dijo Clint con una risa, y acabó de cocinar mientras Thor se ocupaba de servir los tazones de latte (5)  
– CAAAP! Desayuno listo!- bramó, mientras Natasha entraba a la cocina vestida pero soñolienta, daba un respingo al volumen de la voz del arquero, le echaba una mirada amenazante, e iba directo al tazón negro con crema que Thor le tendía, preparado tal como a ella le gustaba.  
\- Lo habrá vencido el sueño? Nuestro noble jefe de equipo requiere su sustento después de tan duro entrenamiento.- dijo Thor preocupado tras unas mordidas de tostada al no ver señales de vida de la sala, aunque las noticias seguían retumbando.  
\- Le llevaré una taza.- se ofreció Clint, metiéndose una tostada en la boca.- Y el doc y Tony?-  
\- No molestes a los Science Husbands. Creo que se quedaron hasta las cinco en el laboratorio.- comentó Natasha, que inhalaba su segunda taza de café y al menos ya podía agradecer a Thor con alguna lucidez, el dios nórdico aparentemente determinado a meterle comida a las esbelta y pequeña Viuda.  
\- Tony es un inconsciente. La salud de Bruce no está como para esos numeritos.- gruñó Clint, asomándose a la sala.- Capi? Me escuchaste? El par de adoradores de Einstein están trasnochando otra vez. Te traje café… Capi?-  
Steve dio un respingo, alzando la vista con sorpresa a Clint. Y era bastante difícil no notar a Clint, porque su camiseta, que era rosa brillante, tenía escrito LOS ARQUEROS LO HACEN CON PERFECTA PUNTERÍA.(6)  
\- Hola, Clint. Perdona. Es para mí? – dijo Steve, recibiendo la taza con agradecimiento.- Decías algo?-  
\- Nada. Sólo quería saber si estaba lloviendo allá donde estabas. Ya sabes, a kilómetros de aquí.-  
\- Perdona.- dijo Steve, bebiendo con renovada atención la taza que Thor siempre llenaba de leche hirviente y destilado de nuez.- Voy enseguida.-  
\- Nah. Es sólo Thor intentando engordar a Nat. Buena suerte con eso. Su wea por las curvas femeninas me hace preguntarme si unas vacaciones en Asgard podrían ser justo lo que este grupo necesita (7). – se burló Clint, antes de tomar el control remoto y bajar el volumen de la televisión.- Ahora en serio, Capi. Dónde estabas? Habría podido dejarte como alfiletero. Qué pasa? Pasó algo en tu jogging? Pesadillas? Fox News dijo alguna estupidez(8)? Larga.-  
\- No es nada importante, Clint. De hecho, es algo absurdo.- dijo Steve, una curiosa reticencia en su rostro, y algo parecido a una confusa vergüenza. Clint enarcó las cejas curioso y desconcertado, pero Steve se levantó tras darle una palmada en el hombro y se reunió con los demás en la cocina, en donde Tony, con unas ojeras de campeonato, se había unido al grupo y comía huevos de la sartén mientras Thor le preparaba su expresso triple para seguir trabajando.  
La distracción del Capitán América pasó inadvertida por nadie. Steve solía ser tan abierto en sus opiniones y experiencias, tan sincero, que ni aunque se hubiera colgado un letrero que dijera “ Tengo un secreto. Pregúntame” habría sido más obvio. No sólo estaba distraído: Natasha, que tenía el piso directamente sobre el suyo, reveló que había visto el reflejo de luces encendidas tres noches enteras seguidas. En una sesión de entrenamiento, un mal lanzamiento de su escudo acabó con un ricochet insuficiente que culminó con que se encontrase con el Mjolnir en la cara, y sólo los reflejos de Thor evitaron que el rostro del Novio de América acabase como un mal Matisse.  
Tony preguntó. Steve declaró que lo sentía y que no se repetiría. Clint preguntó. Steve se disculpó y declaró que todo estaba bien. Natasha preguntó. Steve le aseguró que estaba perfectamente y le pidió perdón por preocuparla. Thor preguntó ( en voz muy alta). Steve le dijo que lamentaba haberse distraído (9) y le prometió que todo estaba perfectamente.  
Steve estaba en el gimnasio, haciendo pesas, cuando Bruce se sentó en la viga más cercana y empezó a limpiar sus lentes con toda parsimonia.  
\- Doc.- dijo Steve con un suspiro, alzando los 780 Kgs con un esfuerzo enérgico.- Estoy bien, palabra!-  
\- No puedo dejar pasar que el Capitán América sea un mentiroso de mierda. Qué diría tu madre, Steve?-  
\- Vamos a hablar de mi madre?- dijo Steve, sin detener su ejercicio.- No que no eras ese tipo de doctor?-  
Bruce frunció los labios, se guardó los lentes y deliberadamente, cruzó los pies número 44 ( con bototos de seguridad) sobre el regazo de Steve como si hubiera sido una mesita de café.  
Steve apenas pudo poner las pesas en su sitio antes de maldecir y retorcerse. Suero del supersoldado o no, bolas eran bolas.  
-… Bruce! Duele! Eso fue cruel! A qué vino…?!-  
\- Terapia de asociación. Cada vez que me mientas…- dijo Bruce con toda calma, pasando la mano por sus arrugados pantalones.- De hecho, si me mientes y te disculpas, la siguiente patada en las bolas te la dará Hulk.-  
En medio de unos jadeos, Steve al final emitió una risotada y su mirada se aclaró, para volverse a Bruce con auténtico afecto.- Siento que debería darte las gracias por tu preocupación, pero en este momento no me siento super bien dispuesto…-  
\- Steve, has tenido la cabeza en otra parte toda la semana. Van seis días y si no has sido capaz de soltárselo ni a Nat, es que realmente es algo serio. Tú eres el que tiene rabieta cada vez que alguien del grupo te oculta algo. Hipócrita much?-  
\- Jesús, no es nada tan serio, Bruce!- dijo Steve, con un bufido, pero al fin, acunando con una mano su adolorida entrepierna, se sentó en el suelo, volviéndose al médico/ Doctor en Filosofía/biólogo/ físicoquímico/ bioquímico/ químico cuántico del grupo, que no, no era psicólogo, muchas gracias. (10)  
\- No? Entonces cuéntame. Y con menos demora, que dejé a Tony en el laboratorio con unas mezclas inestables hace diez minutos y sabes cómo es.-  
\- Crees que te las haya arruinado?-  
\- Creo que ya las hizo explotar.-  
\- Bruce, es… es una tontería. Pero me preocupa por lo que pueda significar.- dijo despacio.- Ví a alguien en las noticias. Alguien que no podía estar allí.-  
\- Qué quieres decir?-  
\- Ví a alguien que no recordaba hasta ese momento. Tiene que ser un alcance, un parecido, pero era tan igual, Bruce.- dijo Steve en voz baja.- No he podido sacármelo de la cabeza. Porqué no recordaba hasta que ví…? Y es imposible. Es…-  
\- Viste en las noticias a alguien que se parecía a alguien de 1940- declaró Bruce, confirmando.- No es tan raro, Steve. El parecido puede ser muy grande, o incluso puede ser familiar porque sea familiar de esa persona. Eso no significa…-  
\- Bruce, no recordaba nada de esa persona hasta que la vi. Y entonces me vino todo a la memoria.- dijo Steve, su voz ronca, e inspiró bruscamente.- Bruce…-  
\- Qué pasa, Steve?-  
\- Vi a una chica en las noticias que era calcada a la novia que tuvo Bucky en la guerra. Cuando el murió, ni siquiera la busqué, no sé si alguien le avisó o… no sé nada. Fui tras Red Skull y el resto es…- Steve entrelazó los dedos, y por un momento pareció realmente el chico de Brooklyn de veinte años con ninguna experiencia que había sido. – Le habrán dado la bandera, al menos? Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre completo. Sólo recuerdo que Bucky la llamaba Libby.-  
\- Libby? Leticia, quizá. O Olivia. Livia… no son tantas las opciones, Steve. Podemos hacer que JARVIS y Tony la busquen.- dijo Bruce, pensativo.  
\- No tienen que hacer ese esfuerzo. Sin duda alguna está muerta.- dijo Steve en voz baja.- A lo que sea, llegaré tarde. No lo hice en el momento, no vale la pena que…-  
\- Steve. Cállate.- dijo Bruce ásperamente.- Esto no es sobre ti, es sobre tu amigo, james Buchanan Barnes, y su legado. Te recuerdo que es el único Howling Commando que dio su vida por nosotros, y que hay cientos de historiadores que lo han admirado durante setenta años. Aún si ella ha fallecido, le vas a negar a su familia el orgullo y el honor de saber que a su madre o abuela la amó un héroe? Se merece ser mencionada en su historia, no es así? No porque tú la hayas olvidado todos deben hacer lo mismo. Sé justo con el legado de tu amigo, de acuerdo?-  
Steve bajó la vista, su rostro sombrío y terco por un momento, pero luego se aclaró, y levantó ojos imposiblemente azules a los suaves ojos pardos del Doctor que tanto sabía sobre la ira y la culpa.  
\- Tienes razón. Como siempre tienes razón. No sé que haríamos sin ti, Bruce.-  
\- Hulk tiene sus utilidades.- dijo el doctor levantándose, pero Steve le agarró el brazo.  
\- Hulk tiene utilidades, pero estoy hablando de las tuyas, Bruce. Tú eres uno de los miembros más importantes para que los Avengers existan.- agregó, con emoción.- Gracias, Doctor Banner.-  
\- Toda esta azúcar porque te pateé la entrepierna? Le diré a Tony cómo mejorar su relación contigo.- bufó Bruce con su mejor mirada maliciosa, yéndose con extra swagger. Steve no pudo evitar una exclamación exasperada, pero estaba sonriendo.  
Aunque aún cojeaba un poquito.

\---------------

\- Me estás diciendo que al fin me va a hacer caso y me va a dejar que le encuentre una chica?-  
\- Finalmente.-  
Los comentarios de Tony y Natasha hicieron que Steve se parara en seco en el metálico dintel del garaje (11) de Tony, en donde Bruce, que tenía su propio terminal, silla y máquina de té (12) estaba echado leyendo un libro con ángeles en la portada y los pies sobre un afortunadamente insensible poof. Natasha, a la que le bailoteaban los malvados ojos, miró la cara de Steve de reojo mientras Tony seguía deslizando dedos veloces por sus computadores.  
\- Le he pagado las Universidad a dos docenas de aspirantes a historiadores para que me junten todo lo que se puede juntar sobre ti, Cap. Y eso que mi padre lo hacía de hobby y yo mismo, cuando era adolescente… whoa, no quieres saber eso, en realidad… como sea, les dí dos semanas para que peinen toda América y toda Europa en búsqueda de la chica.-  
\- No te olvides que Libby también puede ser diminutivo de Elizabeth. O algún compuesto estilo Selena Beatriz o algo así.-  
\- No van a dejar pasar a nadie, Brucey. Si ellos, más la gente de Stark Industrias no logran encontrarla, me como un guantelete del traje. Pero ayudaría que nos des más detalles.- dijo Tony, activando el comando a distancia de la cafetera. – Primero dime todo sobre dónde crees que viste a la chica parecida, y luego, lo que recuerdes de la original.-  
Steve se mordió el labio, sentándose sin esfuerzo en una de las altas mesas de trabajo, en donde solía instalarse a dibujar por horas en pacífico silencio mientras el ingeniero y el biólogo trabajaban.- No fue mucho. Estaban hablando algo sobre Alemania, algo sobre un referéndum… no estaba prestando realmente atención. Pero estaban fotografiando a Angela Merkel.-  
\- Bueno.- dijo Tony sonriendo.- Ella tiene tu edad, es lista, muy rubia…- alcanzó a comentar antes de que Natasha le diera una palmada en la sien.  
\- No ella, pero estaba en el grupo. No con los periodistas, con la gente que estaban fotografiando. Era muy joven: estaba vestida de oscuro, con una coleta.-  
\- Rubia?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- Qué tal el escote?-  
\- Seguro que la puedes encontrar sin esa información.- comentó Bruce con sequedad.  
\- No lo crean, la mayor parte nunca olvida un buen par de… JARVIS? Revisaste las noticias, según el canal que estaba sintonizado el martes pasado, entre siete y media – ugh- y nueve de la madrugada?-  
:: Así es, Mr Stark. Creo haber encontrado no sólo el snippet de noticias que el capitán vio, sino que los snippets al respecto de otros canales, que pueden ofrecer mejor imágenes.::  
\- Puedes revisar las imágenes y darnos los rostros que más se ajustan a…?-  
\- Es ella!- exclamó Steve, cuando en una de las pantallas se materializó la imagen de una mujer muy joven, pálida y rubia, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto, un elegante traje oscuro y carpeta en mano, de pie no muy atrás de Angela Merkel. Tony emitió un silbido e incluso Bruce no contuvo una exclamación, porque la verdad, la belleza de la joven era excepcional y maravillosa. No había ningún rasgo en su rostro que no fuera perfecto: hermosos ojos muy abiertos de un azul brillante, pequeña nariz, sedosos labios delicados, fina barbilla, altos pómulos, incluso la raíz del pelo enmarcando un óvalo de piel perfecta. Y sin embargo, la misma perfección hacía, en una segunda mirada, una especie de blandura, de falta de personalidad en su aspecto que la hacía algo desabrida. Como la nariz aguileña de Natasha, como la carita de corazón de Pepper o las arrugas en la frente de Maria Hill, esas imperfecciones les daba carácter y energía a sus rostros, mientras que la bellísima alemana parecía tener una sola expresión, de educada simpatía.  
\- Tu Bucky dormía con el enemigo, entonces?- comentó Natasha sonriendo.  
\- No es ella por supuesto, pero se parece muchísimo.- dijo Steve nervioso.- O al menos así lo recuerdo.-  
\- Quieres decir que dada la escasez de mujeres en la guerra, chicas medianamente feas te habrían parecido así de bonitas?-  
\- No seas ignorante, Stark. – soltó Bruce.- Steve y los suyos acababan de liberar a Francia de Vichy: créeme que lo que menos les faltaban era francesas dispuestas a darles amor.-  
\- Vaya! Sí hubiera pensado eso, no habría apostado por tu virginidad…-  
\- Qué?- ladró Steve.  
\- No fue Tony.- dijo Natasha generosamente, antes de ir a servir café para todos.- El pozo de apuestas está en la cafetería de SHIELD. Y si te sirve de consuelo, ni Bruce ni yo apostamos que eres virgen.-  
\- No puedo entender por qué apuestan por esas cosas…- gimió Steve, frotándose la frente.  
\- También hay apuestas de que Tony se volará a sí mismo en pedazos en su laboratorio antes de 2020, no te preocupes. Pero un tipo que besa como tú no es virgen.-  
\- Dijiste que había sido malo!- exclamó Steve, antes de que Bruce y Tony los mirasen boquiabiertos como en un partido de tenis.  
\- Qué, cuándo, cómo? El supersoldado usó su superior fuerza y te obligó a…?!- empezó Bruce con una sonrisa irreprimible.  
\- Se acabó la guerra fría! La amenaza roja sedujo al Capitán América, sálvese quien pueda, todos comunistas ahora!-  
\- Ella empezó!- acusó Steve, que no parecía saber adónde volverse mientras Natasha soltaba risitas complacidas.- Y dijiste que había sido malo!-  
\- El beso no fue nada muy allá, pero… definitivamente sabes dónde poner las manos.- comentó ella, con un sorbo de café. Bruce se echó a reír mientras Tony aparentaba estar emocionado y se llevaba la mano al corazón.  
\- Por favor, denme un momento… mi niño está tan crecido ya…-  
\- De veras que prefiero volver a mis memorias de la guerra a seguir esta conversación.- bufó el líder del grupo, que había acabado dejando los brazos colgar en desánimo.  
\- Okay, tenemos individualizada al look-alike de Barbie. Ahora cuéntanos lo que recuerdas.-  
\- Fue después de la liberación de París.- dijo Steve, volviendo la cara para mirar a la pantalla, en donde Jarvis había reunido una colección de screenshots. La chica era perfecta desde cada ángulo, y aparecía sentada tras un ministro de Merkel en la habitual pose de una asistente personal, y en otra, junto a la presidenta de Alemania recogiendo tazas de café. Steve buceó entre sus memorias, mordiéndose el labio, mirando las imágenes con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- Creo… creo que fue en Lyon. – dijo, moviendo la cabeza y frotándose la frente.- Tony, tengo la impresión que me la presentó tu padre. Era… creo que era jefa de enfermeras o algo así. Algo médico. Se dedicaba a la rehabilitación. Ayudó a Bucky después de que recibiera quemaduras de electricidad en las manos. Curó muy rápido, y empezó… salió conmigo, con Peggy y creo que una vez con Howard. Fuimos a bailar al menos… creo que al menos tres veces.-  
\- Creí que habías dicho que nunca pudiste ir a bailar con Peggy.- dijo Natasha con dulzura, pero Steve la miró, bajó la vista, y hubo un flush en su rostro.  
\- Eso… era diferente.-  
\- Si mi padre me contó bien sobre la época, Nat, “ salir a bailar” de a dos era un eufemismo bastante obvio.-  
\- Ah.- dijo Bruce.  
\- Oh.- dijo Natasha.  
\- Primero se cenaba y se bailaba.- gruñó Steve.- No era lo que ustedes llaman hoy en día…-  
\- Booty call?-  
\- Follar indiscriminadamente?-  
\- Ser Tony Stark?-  
\- Oigan, resiento eso… un poco.-  
\- Dejen que siga contando. Disectamos su vida sexual después.-  
\- Qué vida sexual?-  
\- La que va a tener si nuestro Ken encuentra ésa Barbie, si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto. Virgen a los 95, por el amor de Linux…-  
-Apple!- protestó Bruce. Pero Steve los estaba ignorando, y los otros tres callaron, porque de pronto Steve estaba moviéndose. Muy despacio. A lo mucho estaba vacilando en sus pies.  
\- Steve? Estás bien?-  
\- Bucky y Howard bailaban el lindy hop(13) como maestros. La recuerdo bailando con ellos. Peggy también… Peggy se veía maravillosa en los brazos de tu padre, Tony. Me moría de celos. Libby bailó conmigo un par de veces, aunque la pisaba, nunca se quejaba. Por eso normalmente la sacaba a bailar baladas. Cómo era… wise men say…?- Steve frunció el ceño, y hubo angustia en su cara.- Porqué no puedo recordar? Recuerdo hasta los mapas de nuestras misiones… hasta los números y las coordenadas y no puedo…?!-  
\- (14) Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can’t help falling in love with you.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.- crooned, muy bajo, muy claramente, Bruce Banner, con un sorprendente baritone. Los ojos de Steve Rogers se dilataron y habló con voz mucho más firme, más clara.  
-La vi en París, en Lyon y luego en Londres. Un metro setenta y ocho con tacos. Una crucecita de oro al cuello. Ojos color azul paquete de algodón. Libby Bell. El apellido era Bell. Tenía aretes como campanitas diminutas por eso. Y tu padre nos la presentó y luego se unió al primera línea. Había crecido en Ohio… o Wyoming. Ella y Peggy usaban distintos colores, pero la misma marca de lápiz de labios. Y… y…- el rostro de Steve se congestionó, se mordió los labios, y luego habló como si lo costara sacar las palabras.- Empezó a salir con Buck cuando estábamos en Londres. Sé que pasaron la noche juntos en el Savoy (15)… dos veces, creo… antes de que nos fuéramos a los Alpes.-  
\- Lo sabes exactamente?-  
\- Buck normalmente compartía cuarto conmigo. Por supuesto que sabía si no llegaba.- agregó, y se echó el cabello atrás. – Tenía una foto de ella en el velador esos días. Una de esas fotos autografiadas, con un vestido de satén claro, en sepia… parecía una estrella de cine. Buck estaba muy orgulloso de ella y le encantaba presumir de que ella… horneaba y le zurcía las camisas.- acabó, su verborragia dejándolo sin aliento. Sus jadeos se volvieron de pronto roncos, y Natasha cruzó la habitación rápidamente, y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos sin decir palabra, dejando que Steve se permitiera unos sollozos mudos contra su vientre.  
Bruce y Tony les dieron privacidad, yendo a trabajar a las pantallas más alejadas, Bruce buscando información sobre la alemana, Tony rebuscando en los archivos sobre “ Libby Bell”. Pasaron varios minutos, y Natasha convenció a Steve de ir a la cocina, en donde entre los dos prepararían el almuerzo: y el viejo ritual calmó a Steve, que picando zanahorias y preparando un buen guiso caliente estilo 1940 recuperó sus nervios, si bien el modo en que dejaba a Natasha robarle la carne asada decía mucho sobre cómo la pequeña asesina se robaba cada día más su afecto. Con su eficiente cariño y su poco demostrativa devoción, Natasha Romanova era, sin duda alguna, toda una mujer.  
Cuando la comida estuvo lista, los cuatro se reunieron, con un mensaje en el Starkphone de Tony avisándoles que Pepper llegaría para el café. Steve insistió en dejarle una porción de guiso en el microondas, y fue una buena idea, porque Natasha y Bruce estaban rebañando la olla con trozos de pan cuando al fin Tony echó atrás su silla y empezó su reporte.  
\- Hasta ahora, sobre Libby Bell, he encontrado cuatro ( Elizabeth, Olivia, Libya y aunque no lo crean, Liberace) nacidas entre 19015 y 1924, dos en Boston, una en Cincinatti y la otra en Point Delay, Delaware. Ninguna de ellas ha salido nunca del país, al menos que esté documentada. Seguimos buscando, pero según las entrevistas que envié hace un rato, tres de ellas están vivas y la otra falleció en 1962. Mi gente sigue buscando. Ahora, según las memorias que me diste, y revisando el diario de mi padre, no he encontrado ni una mención a ella, pero sí de haber salido a bailar contigo, tía Peggy y Barnes. Incluso menciona los nombres de los bares en donde se fueron a meter.- comentó, mordiéndose el pulgar.- Estoy revisando fotografías de esas ocasiones, pero en el Smithsonian no hay nada; ahora estoy haciendo ofertas a colecciones privadas.- acabó, yendo por un café. Steve asintió, sus ojos azules muy conmovidos.  
\- Gracias por darte todo este trabajo, Tony.-  
\- Bromeas? Esto va a ser un bombazo. Si logro reescribir la historia amorosa de mi ícono, juro que le pago a Jake Gyllenhal para que haga la película después y me lleno de guita como productor.-  
\- Jake Gyllenhall?!- bramó Natasha.- Ese flaquito no se parece nada a Bucky Barnes. Ni siquiera en Prince of Persia. Deberías hacer que contraten al tipo de Sleepy Hollow y a la chica de Outlander…-  
\- Nat, no tengo idea porqué siempre has pensado que Bucky Barnes era un tanque. Era un sniper, esbelto, sexy! El tanque era éste!- discutió Tony, apuntándole a Steve, que no podía evitar sonreír. Era un viejo chiste que excepto Coulson, Pepper y Thor, el Howling Commando favorito de toda la Torre era Bucky Barnes y no él.(16)  
\- No les hagas caso.- bufó Bruce.- Volviendo al tema… el nombre de la asistente que vimos es Lydice Kulstan-Berg. Mitad rumana, mitad alemana. Su padre era una de las manos derechas de Ceacescu y trabajaba codo a codo con Hoenecker. Su madre se largó con ella cuando cayó el muro y al parecer es familia distante del ministro del Interior de Angela Merkel. La chica tiene un doctorado en ciencias políticas y trabaja como asistente del Departamento del Interior, como analista. Para tener 28 años, es bastante impresionante. Vive en Berlinplatz, y aunque no lo crean, estos europeos… hasta hay una dirección.-  
\- 28? Nunca le habría asumido más de 21.- dijo Tony, frotándose las manos.  
\- Te recuerdo un clusterfuck que tuve que arreglaste una vez que sumiste 18 cuando eran 15.- comentó Pepper, entrando con un resonar de tacos, dejando su tablet y Starkphone en una mesa y con un gesto que revelaba el cansancio de la ocupada Ceo, soltándose el pesado moño rubio y quitándose los pumps. Los Avengers le sonrieron, y Nat se levantó para prepararle un té caliente mientras Steve recalentaba el guiso.- Tony, tus internos de historia te han mandado dos correos más. No sé que les diste a trabajar, pero el cuarto piso parece una colmena dada vuelta.-  
\- Les he dado el romance del siglo que averiguar! Un verdadero romance… mi héroe llegó a cuarta base!- dijo Tony yéndose a buscar su tablet. Steve rodó los ojos, pero Pepper, distraída con el delicioso aroma del té, y luego del guiso, no hizo más comentarios, comiendo mientras Bruce y Natasha le preguntaban sobre su día, que parecía algo capaz de agotar a cualquiera y que Pepper se las arreglaba para resolver sin que se le corriera el rímel.  
\- Oye Rogers… estás de suerte.- interrumpió Tony al regresar. Steve se levantó de un salto, y natasha le resumió la situación a Pepper, que enarcó las cejas, interesada.- Mis internos son los mejores del mundo. Creo que han encontrado a tu chica, y efectivamente nació en Wyoming.- agregó, volteando la tablet. Allí aparecía una sorprendente foto en blanco y negro de una adolescente en un anticuado traje de baño oscuro, que no hacía nada por disimular su perfecta figura. Sobre una larga cabellera rubia en coleta reposaba una tiara de fantasía, y cruzando sobre dos cónicos senos altos, una cinta en la que se leía escrita en brillantina MISS WYOMING 1937. Bajo la foto, aparecía el nombre “ Miss Liberty Belle”(17)  
\- Quién le pone a su hija Liberty Belle?- exclamó Pepper con un mohín, a lo que Steve le echó una mirada de reojo.  
\- La misma gente que a mí me puso Capitán América, me imagino.-  
\- Después de la primera guerra, hubo fervor nacionalista en todas partes. América creó a Steve, los nazis crearon a Hitler…-  
\- Mi héroe se llevó a una reina de belleza al saco sin casarse! Bucky me gusta más y más.- dijo Tony volteando la tablet para seguir buscando.- De hecho, lo decía al comienzo sólo para encocorar a tía Peggy, pero Cap siempre fue mi Commando desfavorito. Miren, la chica vino a New York para el concurso Miss Usa… y quedó segunda!-  
\- Qué pasa, Pepper? Tanto te ofendió el nombre?- preguntó Natasha, perceptiva, al ver el ceño fruncido de la megaempresaria.  
\- No, es… Tony, déjame ver la fotografía de nuevo.- dijo ella, enderezándose para ir junto al ingeniero. – Me es familiar…-  
\- Quizá te es familiar porque hay una chica realmente muy parecida trabajando para Angela Merkel.- dijo Bruce, que terminaba su café.- De hecho, estoy bastante seguro que es una familiar. El parecido es excepcional.-  
Steve ignoró el comentario, pero Natasha se giró a Bruce, y entre ellos pasó una silenciosa comunicación que oscureció los ojos de ambos, haciendo que la Viuda se mordiera el labio y Bruce apurara su café para volver a su terminal. Natasha lo siguió, mientras Pepper observaba largamente la fotografía que Tony le enviase a su tablet y el ingeniero y Steve seguían leyendo los envíos de los internos.  
\- Quedó segunda en Miss USA, luego hay unos contratos de modelaje y hasta unos pequeños papeles en Broadway en obras de propaganda. En 1940 desaparece el rastro, pero es porque asumo que se alistó como WAC(18). No hay más señales de ella en América, que hayan encontrado hasta ahora.-  
\- raro que se haya alistado como una simple WAC siendo Princesa de América. Varias Miss América hacían las rondas conmigo entreteniendo a los soldados.- dijo Steve, el ceño fruncido, pero Tony rió.  
\- Acabas de sumar puntos en mi ranking de Commandos. Cuántas reinas de belleza, Capi?-  
\- Yo he visto a esta chica.- los interrumpió Pepper, de pronto. Su voz, muy segura, nunca admitía réplica. Tony y Steve se volvieron a ella, que tenía un sonrojo leve en las mejillas y asentía, la vista fija en la tablet.  
\- A la doppleganger alemana?-  
\- No. A ella.- dijo Pepper, seriamente.- Sé que con los peinados y los vestuarios a veces la gente de esos años parece semejante unos a otros, pero juraría que es ella.-  
\- Dónde, Pepper?-  
\- En la vieja oficina de tu padre, en la antigua Torre. Había una fotografía en un collage de la guerra. La recuerdo. Me llamó la atención porque Howard Stark aparecía junto a un avión y esta chica estaba de pie a su lado con una carpeta, y se parecían mucho a nosotros dos.- agregó ladeando la cabeza.- Los Stark, con asistentes rubias y guapas desde 1940.-  
\- Dónde quedaron esas fotografías?-  
\- Varias se destruyeron en la Batalla de Nueva York. Pero lo que quedó está en storage. Pep, puedes hacer que me lo envíen?-  
\- Enseguida.- dijo ella, entusiasmándose también. Esta búsqueda era muy poco el estilo de trabajo de los Avengers, pero había logrado capturar la imaginación de todos. Además, cualquier cosa que animara a su habitualmente tristón líder era celebrada con entusiasmo.  
***********************  
Para la tarde, cuando Steve regresó de su trabajo en la VAC con Sam, al que le había contado todo el rezo, se encontró con que Clint (19) y Thor también habían vuelto a casa y estaban, en jeans, camiseta y descalzos, jugando MarioKart en el salón principal mientras Bruce estaba sumergido en un libro tendido en el sillón, y Natasha dormitaba, los pies en su regazo.  
\- Y Tony?-  
\- En el estudio. Le llegó la caja de fotografía y no ha levantado cabeza.- dijo Nat sin abrir los ojos. Thor y Clint se levantaron para abrazar a los recién llegados e invitarlos a su juego, pero Steve declinó, y seguido por los ojos vivos de Natasha y una mirada inquieta y sombría de Bruce, se precipitó al estudio.  
\- Pepper envió…?- empezó Steve, entrando sin anunciarse, y viendo con sorpresa a Tony dar el respingo de quien está totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. El ingeniero estaba sentado en el suelo, el sillón, la mesa y una mesa secundaria cubiertas de papeles amarillentos, y había un vaso de bourbon a su lado, una tablet y varias fotografías. Había estado ignorando todo: había tenido la vista fija en la pared vacía enfrente, y cuando Steve entró, casi derramó el bourbon.  
Steve sintió un pinchazo de arrepentimiento. El Howard que él había conocido en la guerra se había parecido bastante a Tony: ruidoso, chispeante, alegre, desaprensivo, audaz. Pero el Howard que Tony recordaba como padre parecía haber sido otro hombre, un hombre cruel, sin afectos, sin amor, sin nada que darle a su hijo sino desaprobación y amargura. Haberle pedido a Tony que rebuscara no podía sino haber abierto algunas heridas, y por eso, Steve se sintió culpable.  
\- JARVIS, cierra la puerta y que nadie nos moleste.- dijo Tony con sequedad, enderezándose con piernas obviamente acalambradas. Steve le tendió una mano, pero Tony cojeó, dando pataditas para despertar los músculos adormecidos, y puso sobre la mesa un viejo collage montado en cartulina, quemado en un lado y sucio, pero guardado amorosamente entre capas de papel de arroz.  
\- Esta es la foto que vio Pepper, Steve.- dijo, con un extraño cansancio en la voz. No había rastro de la chispa y energía de la mañana: lo que había era el tono de un hombre que ha sido decepcionado demasiadas veces.  
La fotografía era borrosa y por los años, había perdido aún más definición. Pero era indiscutiblemente la chica de la foto de Miss Wyoming, con el uniforme de enfermera destacando su espectacular figura, el sol en los ojos haciéndola entrecerrarlos, de pie junto a una avioneta que Howard empezaba a abordar, o quizá sólo se había parado en la escalera para verse más alto que ella. La mano derecha de él descansaba en el hombre derecho de ella, y Howard se veía joven, audaz y satisfecho, el rostro reluciente, algo posesivo y orgulloso en su gesto. Steve entrecerró los ojos también intentando recordar. Pero en la foto siguiente, más abajo, tomó un poco de aire. Era una foto muy pequeña, con bordes de estampilla, claramente tomada por un fotógrafo de bar, y aparecían Peggy, él mismo, Bucky y la chica, en medio de lo que parecía cantar una canción. El bar estaba repleto y estaban apretadamente sentados en una línea, Howard inclinándose para aparecer en la fotografía, y sonriendo.  
Sus ojos estaban en Bucky. Sus ojos no sonreían nada hacia el soldado que rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de la chica rubia que cantaba.  
Steve se enderezó sin tocar la cartulina. Era posible que hubiera sido la chica de Howard primero? No lo recordaba para nada. Howard siempre le había parecido interesado en Peggy, la verdad. No sabía que pensar, pero entonces, Bucky…  
\- Y esto lo encontré entre los papeles personales de mi padre. No sé cómo no lo asocié antes. Sabía que había visto algo semejante una vez, pero pensé que era simplemente otra starlet de Hollywood de la lista de mi padre.- añadió Tony con leve disgusto, colocando sobre la mesa una fotografía en un protector de plástico. Aunque deslavada, era obviamente una foto de estudio: una chica bellísima con un vestido de satín con flecos en el escote. Firmada, XOXO, Libby.(20)  
\- Es la misma foto del velador de Bucky.- dijo Steve con voz ahogada.  
\- Sí, bueno, mi favorito Howling Commando le levantó una estrella de cine y reina de belleza a mi padre. Eso hace que esté dispuesto a hacerle un museo, caramba, tu Bucky debe haber sido capaz de escribir el alfabeto con la lengua, honestamente. Y también con el…-  
\- Tony.- dijo Steve secamente.- Qué pasa? Es sólo revolver las cosas de tu padre lo que te puso así? Y deja ese vaso.-  
Tony inspiró, se frotó la frente, y dejándose caer en el sofá, lo miró entre ojos un poco hinchados de tanto leer. Su expresión era cansada y enojada.  
\- Con suficientes muestras, corrí los rasgos de la chica por todas las bases de datos del trabajo de mi padre. Me imaginé que quizá podía encontrar alguna referencia de los dos juntos en viajes, en reuniones o fiestas… algún dato más de qué le pasó después de la guerra. Pero lo que me encontré no me ha gustado nada. De hecho, huele a podrido a kilómetros.-  
\- Qué?- dijo Steve, ansioso.- Qué le pasó a Libby después de la guerra, Tony?-  
\- No es….- Tony se mordió los labios.- Esto es lo que encontré. Pero no le pasó después de la guerra. Le pasó antes, en 1940. Antes de conocerte.- dijo ásperamente.- Es todo lo que he encontrado hasta ahora, pero espero honestamente que no me odies después de esto.- agregó, abriendo un documento en un tablet y entregándoselo. Era una imagen y la fotografía de un archivo.  
Era la imagen digitalizada de la chica, tendida en una camilla de laboratorio, sin más que un camisón, con las muñecas sujetas. Escrito con lápiz, a un lado y apenas legible, las letras LB011a P.K 07/1940 estaban trazadas en la mano nerviosa de Howard. En otra fotografía, Howard aparecía sonriendo en su escritorio, dolorosamente joven, y tras él en el escritorio, ampliado en una esquina y con definición aumentada, podías ver la foto de la camilla semitapada por una carpeta. Una carpeta que cuando extendida y redigitalizada, podía leer: Proyecto LANCHESTER.  
\- Tú te convertiste en supersoldado en abril del 40. Mi padre estaba experimentando en esta chica en septiembre. No hay registro de lo que le hizo, pero seis meses después fue a presentártela. A qué te huele esto, Rogers?-  
Steve, confuso y desconcertado, sólo movió la cabeza, pero antes de que dijeran nada, Jarvis anunció que Bruce quería hablar con ambos. Ahora mismo.  
\- Qué … qué pasa, Bruce?- preguntó Steve, doblemente inquieto al ver que el usualmente tranquilo doctor se veía positivamente funerario. Tony, que se preocupaba del bienestar de Bruce, su mejor amigo, por sobre todas las cosas y se desvivía por hacerlo reír (21) se sacudió su lobreguez al ver a su amigo tan sombrío, y los dos lo siguieron a su laboratorio, en donde Bruce tenía varias imágenes en pantalla, incluyendo la imagen de la chica alemana y la fotografía de WYOMING 1937.  
\- Corrí un scanner de rasgos…-  
\- Ves? Grandes mentes pensamos iguales. Nada, busco un vientre de alquiler y nos reproducimos, Bruce mío querido.-  
-… y el escaneo entre ambas fotografías me dio un 94.8 %. Steve…- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose el pulgar.- Las fotografías de una misma persona, con un año de diferencia, dan un 95. Los gemelos idénticos dan entre un 80 y un 90%. Aparentemente tus ojos son más agudos que los nuestros, porque la única posibilidad lógica es que estamos viendo a una muy próxima pariente de la mujer de la primera foto.-  
\- Quieres decir que esa alemana es sin duda alguna… la nieta de Libby Bell?- dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Los genotipos no mienten. Es demasiado idéntica. Pero, Steve, si su rastro se perdió justo después de la guerra en Europa… no es imposible que haya acabado quedándose allá.-  
\- Porqué habría querido quedarse allá?- preguntó Steve, con ingenuidad. Tony y Bruce cruzaron una mirada, y fue Bruce quien habló, en voz baja.  
\- Quizá no fue su decisión, Steve.- agregó, alargándole el libro que leía y que aún tenía en la mano. Steve lo tomó y se le agrandaron los ojos.  
“LOS NAZIS Y LA PROSTITUCIÓN: La abducción de mujeres y el proyecto Lebensborn.”(22)  
_________________________________________  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
1: Porque muy educado en los 40 y manejado al comienzo de su carrera por publicistas, Steve Rogers podía tener un enorme corazón e inmensos bíceps, pero lo que tenía sobre todo, y no que anduvieran cortos de eso en el grupo, era una bocaza.  
2: Algo que Clint llamaba a su espalda “Dad Face”, que solía reservarse para arqueros que saltaban de edificios sin mirar o para viudas que le quebraban huesos innecesariamente a sus enemigos  
3: El equipo de publicidad que Tony tenía moderando a los Avengers ya se habían dado cuenta que Steve era un bastardo bocón, pero ni siquiera ellos lo criticaron esa vez. No era nada con los numeritos que solía montar Thor, que de veras creía que perder un videojuego era excusa válida para agarrarse a martillazos.  
4: Los planes de venganza ya estaban incorporando la idea de cortarle el pelo a escondidas.  
5: De hecho, le gustaba hacer latte art. Tony le había pagado un curso, porque al comienzo sus Mjolnirs parecían una ristra de penes.  
6: Obviamente regalo de TONY. La de Tony decía LOS INGENIEROS LO HACEN CON JUGUETES, y la del Capi era azul flúor y rezaba “ SOLDADOS SIEMPRE FIRMES”. Por supuesto, Natasha se hartó de insinuaciones machistas y se compró una negra y escotada que simplemente decía “ VAGINA DENTATA” y una flecha.  
7: Un día las tendrían. Clint, que había conocido a la infartante Sif, tenía la idea de que Thor estaba tan acostumbrado a nórdicas gigantosas y curvilíneas que su fascinación por las diminutas Jane Foster y Natasha era un tipo de fetiche, pero como le gustaba tener los órganos internos sin cocer, no decía nada.  
8\. Fox News y el Capi se habían llevado de maravilla hasta que Steve Rogers se levantó del hielo, escuchó a Fox News y abrió la boca.  
9\. Las disculpas eran uno de los ataques secretos del Capitán América. Cuando se disculpaba y ponía los ojos que Tony bautizara como Golden Retriever arrepentido, no había casi nadie (9.1) que no sintiera el deseo de no molestarlo más, pobrecito Capi.  
9.1 Excepción: Fury.  
10\. Bruce en su juventud había coleccionado doctorados como otros coleccionan novias. Los que coleccionan novias tampoco suelen tener ni un doctorado. El reverso era dolorosamente cierto para Bruce Banner King Of Hipsters.  
11/laboratorio/casa en el árbol/dormitorio/manta se seguridad/sala de aerodiseño  
12 Bruce jamás bebía café, muy rara vez alcohol, y trataba de evitar toda situación estresante. Meditaba, hacía tai chi y yoga, leía a Richard Bach y a pensadores espiritualistas, y en general, excepto hacerse la nariz de nuevo y teñirse rubio, era en todo sentido tu tía divorciada promedio. Claro que además de eso le gustaba rondar a Tony y meterse en peleas entre seres intergalácticos parando balas con las manos.  
13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey0amajXhvw  
14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlRUvf7gWGw  
15 http://www.liquor.com/articles/meet-me-at-the-savoy/  
16 Pepper y Thor, obviamente como los feroces feministas que eran, preferían a Peggy.  
17\. http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/09/03/17/2BF16B7700000578-3221315-image-a-15_1441298504288.jpg  
18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women%27s_Army_Corps  
19 (Flecha con confeti) BOOM! “ ha regresado la alegría de esta Torre!”  
20\. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-QI57-oT0Q5Y/TWJ4pIo_D3I/AAAAAAAAJoI/nlAYC-iIig0/s1600/2a6tom8lbcont6mn.jpg}  
21\. Aunque quizá el pagar por fanfiction de ellos dos, promover los memes de los Science Husbands y mandar a hacer plaquitas indistinguibles de la identificación de laboratorio de Bruce Banner, que en letra chiquita debajo decían “ propiedad de Tony Stark”. Una vez le había puesto una foto de Hulk también.  
22\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5w792QUMvBw


	2. It's Been a Long Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una recepción oficial, el suero no te protege de lo psicosomático y Thor salva el día. Ah, y Bruce es un sneaky bastard.

Capítulo 2  
It’s Been A Long Long Time (1)

 

Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when

 

\- Tú le explicas a Fury después cómo dejaste catatónico al líder de los Avengers, sabes. Yo no voy a hacerme responsable de esto.- dijo Tony, meciéndose con su taza de café número diecisiete en la silla de metal de la cocina mientras Bruce preparaba una bandeja con macarrones con queso y sopa de espárragos. (2) Habían pasado veinticuatro horas, y Steve Rogers no había levantado cabeza de internet, leyendo todo lo que podía encontrarse sobre los años posteriores a la ocupación aliada de Berlín. Bruce, que le había llevado el desayuno a las nueve cuando no apareció, se lo había encontrado con lágrimas en los ojos y pálido como un fantasma leyendo “ Undercover in Nazi Berlin” y “ The Rape of Berlin” (3): y la agradable sopa de tomates y pollo asado que Tony le enviase de almuerzo había sido un trabajo perdido, porque al llegar a un documental sobre la acción de los rusos sobre las mujeres en Berlín entre el 45 y el 48, lo había hecho vomitar. Y eso que Steve había ayudado a liberar campos de concentración, incluído Ravensbruck.(4)  
Steve no era idiota: las bombas atómicas, el muro de Berlín, Vietnam, Cuba, Chechenya y el conflicto en Afganistán habían sido adecuadamente cubiertos no sólo por expertos de SHIELD, sino que por su propia voraz curiosidad y su pasión por la lectura. Pero a Tony no le sorprendía que SHIELD no se detuviera innecesariamente en horrores, menos en el aftermath de la guerra que Steve había ayudado a ganar. Sabía que Hiroshima y Nagasaki lo habían hecho romper una docena de sacos de arena y llorar una semana, y eso de un tipo que había vivido la polio.(5)  
Tony, con una marcada expresión pesimista, siguió a Bruce por el pasillo, que tras tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta se había encogido de hombros y simplemente había entrado al apartamento de Steve Rogers en la Torre de los Avengers. Tony en un comienzo había hecho decorar el apartamento, antes de regalárselo, con cuanto exorbitante vintage y anticuados objeto pudo encontrar, intentado hacerlo sentirse en casa: pero Pepper, que tenía mucho mejor gusto y toda la sensibilidad que al tipo que usaba armadura le faltaba, había recordado que Steve era un artista, y había cambiado todo a frescos tonos madera y azul intenso, había dejado los enormes ventanales desnudos para que entrara todo el sol y el paisaje de new York que Steve amaba tanto, y había cubierto el suelo con alfombras sueltas, había esparcido mesas y sillas funcionales de madera y metal modernas y estéticamente hermosas, y había colocado un gigante sofá de felpa azul frente a frente a una mesa de dibujante aperada con cuanto el corazoncito de un dibujante podía ansiar. (6)  
Steve le había dado una ojeada después de un montón de discusiones sobre que “ no era apropiado”, que “ no podía aceptar esa caridad” y que “ no podía soñar en molestarlos”, y se había mudado al día siguiente. (7)   
En verdad no había sido solamente la mesa de dibujo: aunque seguramente la cafetera automática que hacía capuchinos también había influido, la verdad era que en medio de la discusión sobre la practicalidad de que los Avengers viviesen juntos en la Torre, Natasha había aparecido herida cargando a un Clint semiinconsciente de regreso de una de sus desagradabilísimas misiones para SHIELD, y habían acabado la discusión desplomándose en la mesita de café de Tony. Como Clint no podía pisar al día siguiente con los pies hinchados y Natasha tenía las costillas que parecían un mapa del Missisippi, la necesidad de atenderlos había acabado con Bruce y Steve instalados antes de que se diera cuenta.  
\- Steve?- preguntó Tony, pero Bruce le hizo un gesto, dejando la bandeja en la mesa redonda que servía de comedor. En la salita hundida que estaba justo delante, finalmente el cansancio había derrotado al supersoldado: descalzo y con el mismo buzo beige del día anterior, Steve dormía, los ojos contraídos y los brazos rodeándose a sí mismo en posición fetal, en un obvio gesto de autoprotección. Al StarkPad en el suelo junto al sofá se le había agotado la batería: alrededor suyo, libros y archivos estaban desperdigados como si un container de Amazon hubiera dado a luz.  
Bruce recogió silenciosamente el despelote y colocó el StarkPad sobre la mesita. Se habrían retirado silenciosamente, Tony pidiéndole a JARVIS que subiera un poco la temperatura, no que el supersoldado se fuera a resfriar, pero después de setenta años en el hielo no era raro que el Capi le tuviera un poco de fobia al frío. (8) Pero entonces Steve se removió inquieto, y Bruce movió la cabeza, yendo a inclinarse sobre la figura encogida, una mano yendo a su hombro.  
\- Steve? Es sólo una pesadilla, despierta…-  
\- Buck…?- musitó Steve, sentándose completamente desorientado. Por su rostro pasó el reconocimiento, la pena y la vergüenza: y se frotó los ojos con las palmas, inclinando la cabeza exhausta.- Lo siento, Bruce…-  
\- Estuviste con la cabeza en la Segunda Guerra. No es raro que despiertes confundido.- dijo el amable doctor, sentándose a su lado, mientras Tony, poco característicamente silencioso, acercaba la bandeja.- Anda, come algo.-  
\- No tengo mucho apetito.- musitó Steve, y ahí descalzo y desarreglado, era más fácil ver en él al chico de Brooklyn enfermizo y terco que al magnífico capitán y supersoldado. Bruce hizo un sonido de reproche, y al fin Steve se llevó la sopa a los labios, los hombros encogidos.  
\- Al fin, hemos encontrado poco más.- dijo Tony al fin con un suspiro. – He metido todas las palabras clave que se me ocurren, e incluso fui a darme una vuelta a hacer trabajo manual (9) a la bóveda con el resto de las porquerías de mi padre, pero no encontré nada sobre el proyecto Lanchester. No tengo ninguna duda de que tenía algo que ver con tu proyecto Rebirth, Steve, pero no sé nada seguro.-  
\- Yo desenterré un archivo de la WAC sobre una “ Elizabeth Bell” que hacía el trabajo que describiste, de recuperación. Pero si la chica era un experimento de tu padre, Tony, no era nada tan espectacular como Steve.- dijo Bruce, empujándole delante el plato de macarrones y ganando la competencia de miradas hasta que Steve empezó a empujarse las pastitas en la jeta.- Sospecho que falló, de alguna forma.-  
\- Después de que hablamos recordé un poco más sobre ella.- dijo Steve, entre mascadas desganadas.- Si se quedó en Alemania… si se la llevaron para alguno de esos proyectos asquerosos… si…- la voz le tembló, y era muy claro lo que estaba pensando.- Peggy al menos tuvo una vida feliz, pero dejé a la novia de Bucky quizá a qué destino…-  
\- Bueno, con lo rubia y linda que era, seguro que se la llevaron al Lebensborn (10) si la capturaron…- empezó Tony, queriendo ser consolador, pero Bruce, al que los ojos se le ponían verde pasto cuando le sacaban los choros del canasto, le echó encima tal mirada que Tony partió inmediatamente a lavar el tazón de la sopa muy solícito a la cocinita del apartamento.  
Steve, que también se había puesto verde Hulk, pero por otros motivos, hizo un gesto pero Bruce lo sujetó sentado en el sillón de la cinturilla elástica, que era elástico, enseñó briefs blanco nieve al mundo y le dio un latigazo cuando lo soltó.  
\- Y tú te quedas quieto y te aguantas. Nada de vomitar más. Tienes que consumir 11500 calorías diarias y en las últimas 24 horas no te has metido ni dos mil. Soy tu médico, te lo recuerdo, y si sigues con esta crisis voy a arruinarle la apuesta sobre tu virginidad a todo el mundo y te violaré la garganta con un tubo de alimentación parenteral. Me entendiste?- Bruce le palmeó el brazo, con poca de su habitual incomodidad: Steve se veía tan vulnerable que incluso el tímido Bruce se sentía protector.- Steve, lo que haya pasado, ya pasó. Al menos la has recordado. Y no sabes a ciencia cierta si le pasó algo horrible o no. Averiguaremos más, pero basta de leer atrocidades. Mañana a correr como siempre y a ver películas con nosotros. Ya averiguaremos más…- continuó, cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos hombres en el sillón y Tony en el umbral se quedaron boquiabiertos, y a Steve se le cayó el plato al regazo y dejó todo regado de macarroncitos.  
Natasha estaba en el umbral, con un vestido azul noche brillante ajustado que tenía un solo tirante (11), el escote asimétrico dejando ver un peligroso, infartante y rosado ejemplo de sideboob, una falda recta y lustrosa que caía hasta el suelo siguiendo la exquisita curva de sus piernas, y un tajo hasta bastante arriba, que enseñaba una expansión de pantorrilla y rodilla con medias azules, que podía o no acabar en la insinuación de un portaligas.  
\- sabes, he tenido sueños como estos, pero nunca con público.- comentó Tony, esperanzado, pero Natasha, que parecía increíblemente satisfecha de sí misma, cruzó los brazos y sonrió una roja sonrisa colmilluda.  
\- Me tocas y te conviertes en Iron Eunuco.-  
\- Pero entonces porqué paseas la carne delante de los hambrientos, sádica de mierda?-  
\- Vine a ver al dueño de casa, no a ustedes dos, Science Husbands. Steve?- dijo Natasha, yendo a sentarse con desparpajo en la mesa de café mientras Steve intentaba recoger todos los macarrones de su alfombra.- Espero que tengas un tuxedo mejor que esa horripilancia negra que te puso Tony la última vez, que parecía de bar mitzvah pobre. Thor y yo hemos solucionado todo.-  
\- Qué quieres decir?.- dijo Steve, sonrojado, porque Natasha, que era una de las mujeres menos autoconscientes del mundo, se había apoyado en las manos e inclinada hacia él, le enseñaba una expansión de esponjoso busto rosa que el vestido apenas contenía heroicamente.  
\- Ha sido muy tonto de tu parte dejar que este par de nerds se ocupen de tus asuntos. Tanto computador y archivos y búsquedas y papeleo… cuando la chica que viste está ahí en Alemania, y si todo apunta a que es posiblemente una descendiente de Libby Bell, es simplemente cosa de ir y preguntarle.-  
\- No puedo ir a preguntarle así… como así!- exclamó Steve horrorizado.  
\- Podemos pagarle…- empezó Tony.  
\- No crees que es un poco fuerte ir y preguntarle si los alemanes violaron a su abuela o…-  
\- Ustedes tres son tan machistas, retrógrados y brutos que me impresionan.- comentó ella ácidamente.- Steve, sé que por los años que pasaste en el hielo, para ti la guerra no terminó hace tanto. Pero han pasado setenta años. La gente se ha atrevido, y ha ofrecido con orgullo sus memorias de Auswichtz, de Siberia, de Wounded Knee… no vas a ofender a nadie preguntando con delicadeza. Y por eso, en vez de confiar este par de socialmente sordomudos, deberías haber hablado conmigo y con Clint, que somos los expertos en sacarle información a la gente.-  
\- Y qué tiene que ver el vestido, Mata Hari de bolsillo?- soltó Tony, las manos en la cintura.- Por Dios… no me digas que Barbie Germany es lesbiana! Y el tuxedo que le compré lo eligió él, de paso, cómo se te ocurre que yo le pondría chaqueta de tres botones a alguien! –  
\- Idiota.- Natasha, que no parecía nada desanimada por la idea, negó con la cabeza.- No que yo sepa al menos. Y no, el vestido es para una recepción mañana en la noche en la Embajada Americana en Berlín. Fury nos ayudó, y cuando Thor expresó el deseo de conocer a Angela Merkel y visitar el país en donde alguna vez se lo reverenció, creo que a la presidenta se le cayeron los calzones de gusto. Está todo organizado para mañana, así que nos vamos a Berlín, yo de escolta oficial de SHIELD para Thor y ustedes también invitados.- agregó Natasha, bamboleándose de satisfacción como un gato satisfecho. Steve dio un suspiro de alivio y agradecimiento, su rostro traicionando cuánto adoraba a la listísima ex asesina, e incluso Tony emitió un gruñido de admiración, moviendo la cabeza. Bruce fue quien se levantó entonces, y recogiendo la bandeja, se dirigió a la puerta.  
\- Entonces es mejor que descanses y mañana comas bien. Va a ser una noche larga con el jet lag. Tony, vamos: mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano para encontrarnos tuxedos que pasen la aprobación de Nat a los dos. Voy a adelantar un poco de trabajo juntando un dossier para que le presentes a la chica alemana.- dijo, llevándose a los otros dos a remolque y al fin cerrando la puerta del apartamento con un buenas noches. Steve, que había al fin recuperado el color y la sonrisa, les deseó buenas noches y era claro que al fin dormiría bien: pero cuando la puerta se cerró y Natasha y Tony partieron al ascensor discutiendo sobre qué le pondría Tim Gunn a Steve Rogers (12) Bruce guardó silencio.  
No fue hasta que se hubo servido una taza de té de jazmín y Natasha se hubo cambiado el infartante vestido por un pijama con pequeñas arañitas estampadas, que Tony notó su silencio y preguntó.  
\- Qué pasa ahora?-  
\- ah?-  
\- Tienes ese entrecejo de neaderthal que dice “ THINKING INTENSIFIES”. Qué otra horripilancia se te ha ocurrido? En serio, si sales con otra idea estrella, vas a matar al Capi.-  
Bruce se lamió los labios, y los miró a ambos en sucesión, antes de echarle otro cubo de azúcar a su té. – Es sólo una idea. Simple especulación sin pruebas.-  
\- Larga, Su Enojadez. Qué pasa?-  
\- Han considerado la posibilidad que quizá Libby estaba embarazada de Bucky Barnes cuando el sargento murió? Aparentemente el tipo hizo todo lo necesario para ello, caramba…-  
Natasha guardó silencio un minuto.- Creo que vi esa película. Sinceramente, Bruce, estás leyendo Young Adult para que se te ocurran bebés póstumos de la nada?- (13)  
\- Sólo digo que es una posibilidad.- Bruce alzó la nariz ofendido.  
\- Bueno, si Steve se la levanta, todos esos memes y el fandom de Captain America/Bucky Barnes van a explotar en confeti y fangasm.-  
\- No nos olvidemos que Libby Bell fue experimentada por tu padre.- dijo Bruce, y una sombra pasó por sus ojos habitualmente suaves y castaños.- Sigue sin gustarme que no encontremos nada sobre el famoso proyecto Lanchester. Qué le hizo? Tu padre dejó kilómetros de notas sobre el proyecto Rebirth y el proceso del supersoldado: lo sé, las estudié antes del accidente que me hizo Hulk.-  
\- Con lo engreído que era mi padre, parece increíble que haya destruido algo en lo que haya trabajado. Lo único que se me ocurre es que no era nada importante, quizá inmunizaciones o algo así, y por eso no dejó notas. Las habríamos encontrado si existiesen, sabes.- dijo Tony decididamente. Natasha aceptó una taza de chocolate y se fue a dormir: Tony se echó en el sofá de la sala y se puso a ver un rerun de Planet of the Apes y a dormitar. Pero Bruce se quedó despierto mucho rato, la mirada perdida, su instinto agitado, mientras la Torre dormía a su alrededor y la luz de la pantalla dibujaba su suave perfil en la pared a su espalda, deformada como una sombra enorme y abultada. Lo que fuera que tensaba sus nervios y fruncía su ceño, no lo dejó dormir hasta mucho después de que la película hubiera terminado y Tony se hubiera dormido profundamente en su sofá favorito.

***************************** 

En Quinjet, el viaje a Alemania no tomaba más de dos horas y algo, menos pilotado por Clint, que se veía muy curioso con un exquisito tuxedo azul violáceo y el headset de pilotaje. Thor, que había preferido, ya que era una visita oficial de en el nombre de Asgard vestirse de gala con túnica rojo oscuro, armadura decorativa y brazales increíblemente ornados, dormía como un bendito tendido en uno de los asientos reclinables de la parte de atrás, y Natasha, no menos impresionante en su relumbrante vestido azul con brillos, dormitaba en el asiento contiguo, tacones aguja descartados a un lado y portaligas a la vista, el cual tenía más armas enganchadas que el cinturón de Batman.   
Bruce y Steve habían acabado dándole carta blanca a Tony para que les comprara lo que se le antojara, a lo que Tony, que sabía que el par era extremadamente puntilloso con el tema de los “ regalos” y la “ caridad”, se había frotado las manos, lo había achacado a gastos de Relaciones Públicas y le había borrado un cero a las etiquetas antes de entregarles sus nuevos tuxedos de gala.   
Tony por supuesto llevaba encima el equivalente a un Lamborghini en tela, un tuxedo negro profundo sin corbata cuya camisa sedosa y esbelto corte lo hacía una figura impresionante: pero Tony, después de años de ser un rockstar, era generoso también, y los tuxedos de Steve y Bruce no tenían nada que envidiarle. El de Bruce, con elegante corte en los hombros y un ajuste perfecto, era gris oscuro, la nívea camisa enfatizando sus ojos oscuros y mancuernas de ónix destacando su elegancia profesoral, el blanco corbatín llamando la atención a su poco característica sonrisa, que podía ser encantadora cuando no era amarga. (14) Steve, que era por supuesto el sueño de un diseñador con su cuerpo perfecto, había acabado en algo más juvenil, azul profundo, menos ajustado y más ligero, pero que proclamaba clase por todos lados. Tony les había echado encima estilista a ambos para completar el look, y a diferencia de Thor, que nacido príncipe sabía perfectamente arreglarse, Clint que era un espía y podía hacer que James Bond pareciera un trash hobo, Tony que era un presumido y Natasha que había sido entrenada para ser infartante, el par de Avengers tímidos habían acabado con un auténtica transformación. Los rizos de Bruce brillaban, echados atrás y delicadamente recortados: un nuevo corte de pelo había rejuvenecido el anticuado look de Steve. En resumen, estaban tan listos como se podía para una recepción estatal, y aunque Tony se había acomodado junto a Clint y charlaban sobre política europea, a veces echaba ojeadas atrás, en donde Steve y Bruce hablaban en voz baja.  
Parecían un foto de GQ. Tony estaba perdonablemente orgulloso de sí mismo, y les tomó varias fotos para su instagram antes de escuchar un bramido enojado detrás suyo cuando las imágenes aparecieron en el teléfono de Bruce.  
\- Tony!-  
\- Avengirl89 dice que quiere que le enseñes biología práctica, Doctor Banner. Y estás haciendo trend en twitter.- informó Tony, mientras Clint se reía sin sacar los ojos de los controles.   
\- Y no dicen nada de Steve?-  
\- Lo que dicen de Steve no puedo leerlo en voz alta.- dijo Tony santurronamente, a lo que Clint largó una carcajada. Tony se tomó una selfie con él antes de ir a reunirse con los otros dos, que estaban claramente tostados, pero al menos no nerviosos, le echaron miradas exasperadas. Si Steve tenía una perfecta Dad Face, la de Bruce era claramente la cara del profesor de primaria que escucha lo de que la tarea se la comió el perro.  
\- Bueno, para qué voy a tapizarlos sin lucirlos, no? Hay que mantener al público contento. La idea no es que sólo los vean lindos unos ministros viejos… - se excusó Tony, aunque su sonrisa de diablito lo desmentía por completo.   
\- Considerando que me la paso siendo filmado sin ropa, no sé ni para qué me molesto.- dijo Bruce ignorándolo. -Estamos confirmados que la señorita Kulstan-Berg estará allí?-  
\- Pepper confirmó la lista de invitados. Sí, estará allí.-  
\- Estoy nervioso. No sé qué decirle.- dijo Steve, mordiéndose los labios.  
\- Considerando como te ves, sácala a bailar y deja que ella babee. Seguro que sacas algo en limpio.- dijo Clint desde la cabina. Steve iba a protestar que estaba hablando en serio, pero la expresión de Clint al volverse no era burlona.- Steve, la atracción y el aspecto físico son armas también. Uno de los motivos por los que el Red Room eligió a Natasha fue porque su belleza era excepcional. Ese tipo de belleza te hace perder ciertas capacidades. Cuando la líbido, o la simple admiración se despiertan, no sólo bajas tu guardia, sino que intentas capturar se atención. Generalmente, acabas barbotando respuestas que no habrías dado en otro caso.- acabó, su expresión suavizándose.- Solo sácala a bailar y hazte el interesante. Luego sacas el tema de la familia y la dejas hablar.-  
\- Miren que es inteligente el pajarito.- elogió Tony.- Seguramente por eso te aceptaron de espía, a pesar de la cara que tienes.-  
\- No sé cómo agradecerles toda esta ayuda, saben.- dijo Steve, los dedos entrecruzados nerviosamente.- esto es un asunto personal, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, y han sido… no sé qué decir…-  
\- Capi, ya deberías saber que soy realmente malo con esas cosas como espacio personal y demás cosas. Además somos todos americanos! La felicidad del capitán América es parte de nuestro deber cívico!-  
\- Ya te dije que averiguar qué pasó con la novia de Bucky Barnes es de interés histórico. Cuando escriba una monografía al respecto, me haré rico.- bromeó Bruce, su tono cariñoso desmintiendo las palabras.  
\- No siempre entiendo esa necesidad midgardiana por decir cosas distintas a las que en realidad piensan, amigo Steve, pero debes saber ya que cualquier preocupación que tengas y que esté en nuestras manos resolver es nuestro privilegio. Como amigos y compañeros de armas.- soltó Thor, resplandeciente en su traje de Asgard.- Amigo Clint! Cuánto nos falta para llegar? Lady Natasha necesita componer su maquillaje.-  
\- Ah, sí, Nat babea dormida.-  
\- No es cierto!- gritó una voz indignada de atrás, que fue ignorada. Las risas acabaron con el momento de incomodidad que las palabras de Thor habían despertado: lo cierto era que la capacidad del asgardiano de declarar amor u odio en voz muy alta y clara era a veces una fuente de problemas, pero lo cierto es que Thor no poseía ninguna de las timideces, traumas o percepciones sobre masculinidad y roles que los demás tenían, y que Steve tenía a la n: por lo tanto, nunca dudaba en abrazar, besar o acariciar sus compañeros sin duda alguna, y rechazarlo habría sido como insultar su corazón. Además que la verdad, dos metros de asgardiano rezumante en testosterona era difícil de acusar de “ nena”.(15)  
\- Estamos haciendo planes para sacarle información a esa chica alemana. Steve la sacará a bailar, y tratará de que hable. Después de todo, considerando que se ven como un sueño alemán, o tú o Thor seguro que acaban haciéndole tilín.-  
\- No tengo ninguna objeción a ese plan!-rió Thor.- Considerando que soy el invitado de honor, no creo que la dama pudiera negarse. Podríamos hacer una competencia de esto, amigo Steve.- agregó, maliciosamente. Cuando sonreía, parecía un gran collie rubio, de esos con colmillos de seis centímetros. Steve al fin sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, pero su gesto se agrió de inmediato cuando Tony le tomó otra foto.- Córtala!-  
******************  
Ni siquiera los tacones de ocho centímetros de Natasha podían lograr que alcanzara el hombro de Thor, pero eso no debilitaba en lo más mínimo la poderosa impresión que realizaba al entrar, la pareja flanqueada y seguida por los Avengers, al entrar al salón en donde un nervioso edecán los guiara. El gobierno alemán claramente había decidido sacar la alfombra roja: el exquisito salón era una sinfonía en color durazno, flores amarillas y blancas y lujoso piso de mármol crema veteado, unos grupos escultóricos reflejando la luz en los rincones y una cincuentena de camareros rodeando a la treintena y algo de políticos enmarcando a Angela Merkel. La mujer, aunque menos impresionante en persona, tenía la prestancia y los ojos vivaces de una auténtica estadista: pero también hubo una chispa de complacencia cuando Thor se inclinó, saludando en antiguo nórdico, y le besó la mano. Estaba claro que aunque la Premier alemana recibía a Thor con toda la educación de un jefe de estado recibiendo a otro, y que estaba perfectamente preparada para hacer esta visita de estado un éxito, también estaba claro que en fondo ( muy en el fondo) había una chica haciendo gorgoritos. (16)  
El jefe de gabinete continuó los saludos, y Tony, en un discreto segundo plano, porque el hecho de que normalmente no se comportara no significaba que no supiera comportarse, observó a Thor encender su encanto y a Natasha ser todo lo chispeante que podía ser, los dos atrayendo todas las miradas y llevándose toda la admiración. Se sirvieron unos cócteles, y se presentaron docenas de personas, desde historiadores de la universidad de Straburgo hasta anticuarios del museo de Berlín, que simplemente no podían contener su emoción de conocer a Thor en persona. Hubieron fotografías conmemorativas, y mucho estrechar de manos y conversación banal que hubiera hecho que cualquiera se agotara: pero la espía y el príncipe seguían sonriendo amablemente y mostrándose impecablemente corteses. Los dos habían sido educados para esto, en cierta forma.  
Entretanto, Steve se había parapetado en un rinconcito, pero Tony ya había confirmado lo que los ojos vivos de Clint habían notado primero: Lydice Kulsten-Berg no se veía por ninguna parte. El intel que habían reunido les permitió identificar a su supuesto pariente, el ministro del interior, un graduado de medicina y ciencias políticas de unos setenta años que había estado charlando alegremente con Thor sobre el sistema de salud asgardiano, pero ni luces de la joven.  
\- Maldita sea.- soltó Bruce frustrado.- No lo había confirmado Pepper?-  
\- Está en la lista.- bufó Tony, que bebía una champaña como si tuviera la culpa de algo.- Déjame hacer lo mío. GEORG!- exclamó, alegremente, la voz de Tony Stark que usaba en público rsonando en el salón y haciendo que el Ministro del Interior diera un respingo. Nada comparado con el que dio cuando Tony Stark, que era mundialmente famoso (17) lo abrazó.  
\- Cómo ha estado mi querido amigo? La familia? Nos conocemos de algún lado aburrido que no me acuerdo…- le explicó a otros políticos que los rodeaban, enlazando el brazo del viejo ministro, que era un hombre pequeñito con bigote y cabeza de huevo.- Dónde está la pequeña Lydice? No la he visto para nada… ya salió del colegio?-  
Uno de los edecanes cerca dejó escapar un leve resoplido, y Clint, uniéndose a la pantomima, se acercó a él conspiradoramente y le musitó algo en alemán.  
\- Sí, yo tampoco dejaría a mi sobrina cerca de Tony Stark!- respondió el edecán, aceptando el vaso de ponche alemán tradicional que Clint había requisado de una bandeja cercana.- menos como la protege….-  
\- Ah, sí? Porqué, es bonita?- Clint preguntó al aire, como si lo distrajese Natasha, que estaba riendo cerca y halagando a un juez.  
\- Pff, nada como eso… pero es guapa, muy simpática. Su Excelencia sí la trata como si fuera una colegiala aún… y eso que es viuda!-  
\- Viuda?- dijo Clint, con educada curiosidad.  
\- Sí… debe estar con la gente del banquete. Organiza siempre ese tipo de cosas…- comentó otro asistente acercándose.- Apostaría que ni Tony Stark le mueve el piso. Algunos lo han intentado, pero es muy aburrida.-  
\- Tengo que apoyar a mi compatriota. Treinta dólares a que al menos le saca un baile.- se burló Clint. Los edecanes se prestaron riendo al juego y mientras sacaban la equivalencia en euros, Clint se volvió para señalarle a Steve que todo estaba bien, que la verían, y entonces se abrieron las puertas del salón. (18)  
Enmarcada en el arco blanco, en un discreto vestido de tafeta negra recto como una columna, el objeto se su búsqueda hizo una educada inclinación y se dirigió al salón.  
\- Buenas noches a todos. Madam Premier, la cena estará lista para cuando lo disponga.-  
\- Gracias, Lydice. Por favor, todos pasemos al comedor.- dijo Angela Merkel con una amable sonrisa. Thor le ofreció el brazo con galantería, y el resto los siguió por el pasillo, Bruce y Tony intercambiando una mirada de satisfacción. Steve, en cambio, se quedó atrás, blanco como un papel y con la vista fija en la joven, que esperaba al otro lado de los invitados salientes junto a la puerta, ostensiblemente para llevar la retaguardia.  
Cuando Steve no hizo ningún gesto por acercarse, Clint rodó los ojos y se adelantó entre los últimos, ofreciéndole el brazo a la joven.  
\- Clint Barton. Me haría el honor?- era cierto que Clint no tenía la belleza apabullante de Thor o el sex appeal de Tony Stark, pero Bruce, que se demoraba arrastrando los pies en la cola del grupo, apreció que lo que había dicho en el quinjet era totalmente cierto. Clint era un espía consumado, y en ese momento, extendiendo el brazo con elegancia, su traje dando la impresión de ser su ropa diaria, rebosaba apostura y atractivo, los agudos ojos claros que eran su mejor atributo clavándose en la joven con halagador interés. La muchacha sonrió, y tomó su brazo. Era cierto que era muy guapa, pero de cerca, pensó Bruce al verlos pasar, era aún más evidente su falta de encanto. Estaba hermosamente arreglada y su rostro perfectamente maquillado, enfatizando los rasgos de muñequita: pero algo faltaba. Bruce no habría sabido nombrarlo.  
Un edecán apresuró a Steve, que pareció despertar de un shock y fue el último en salir, caminando tras Clint y la chica con piernas tensas, Bruce yendo a reunirse con él discretamente.  
\- pensé que ibas a invitarla… estás bien?- le preguntó, tomando el codo y mirándolo preocupado. A través de la tela, podía sentir las palpitaciones de Steve en la arteria radial. Su ritmo cardíaco parecía un tambor.- Steve?-  
\- Es ella. Es igual. Es demasiado igual…-balbuceó Steve. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas.  
\- Steve!- dijo Bruce, francamente preocupado.- No vayas a armar un lío diplomático. Recuerdas que encontré toda su biografía? Tiene número de seguridad social, ficha de nacimiento… vamos, sabes que no es la misma persona. Pero acércate y háblale de una vez.-  
Steve asintió, apretando la mandíbula como si hiciera de tripas corazón. Pero no pudo adelantarse porque entonces llegaron al comedor, un sueño de maderas talladas y piso espejado, decorado con gobelinos increíbles y un ventanal que enseñaba las luces de Berlín. Los edecanes se movieron discretamente, guiando a todo el mundo a sus asientos en tres largas mesas en paralelo que resplandecían de vajilla y cristales. Bruce no pudo contener su frustración y tuvo que ocultar ojos verdosos cuando la chica instaló a Clint en una esquina de la segunda mesa y fue a recibir indicaciones de su tío el ministro Kulsten, demorándose de un modo que los habría hecho groseros protestar sentarse hasta que regresara. Con un gesto derrotado, Steve se sentó de espaldas a Clint y un edecán sentó a Bruce enfrentándolos en la tercera mesa, mientras Tony, que no había perdido gesto de toda la situación, maniobraba sin dejar de charlar y bromear hasta encontrarse cerca del ministro y de repente barbotaba.  
\- Pero no me va a decir que esta es la pequeña Lydice? Pero si la recuerdo tan chiquita! Cómo has estado, querida?- preguntó con aspavientos, estrechándole la mano y dándole unos airosos besos. La chica no tuvo cómo sacárselo de encima cuando con todo desparpajo echó a otro edecán para sentarse junto a ella, porque había cosas que Tony Stark, millonario y genio, que había cercido codeándose con lo mejor de lo mejor, se atrevía a hacer con tal seguridad que nadie pensaba en discutirle. Bruce no pudo evitar una sonrisa admirada y exasperada a la vez, porque ése engreído, atrevido, listillo tipo, que tenía el mundo a sus pies, prefería a las cinco personas que lo habían acompañado, a ese grupo de irregular misfits, a nadie más en el mundo. (19)  
Tony, en cambio, no las tenía todas consigo, pero la palidez de Steve lo había empujado a la acción. Tony era un inmediatista, y encontrarse con un problema al que sin importar cuanto dinero le tirase, cuánta gente moviera o cuánto se quebrara la cabeza no lograba solucionar lo empujaba siempre por una línea que empezaba en “ audaz” y acababa en “ insano”. Podía tolerar sus propios problemas, más o menos, pero ver esa tensión en Steve lo ponía tan loco como ver lágrimas en Pepper o angustia en Bruce. Su gente era su gente, y su gente no sufría si él podía evitarlo, y caramba que era un tipo imaginativo. Tony Stark quería respuestas, las quería para ayer, y si tenía que estrujar a la alemanita como una naranja, lo haría.  
\- Juraría que conocí a tu padre. Como está? Y tu madre? Hermanos…?- Tony inspiró frustrado al ver la cara gentilmente desconcertada de la chica.- Mira, voy a ser sumamente honesto. No tengo pico idea quién eres y la verdad tampoco me importa mucho. Pero necesito saber sobre tus antepasados así como ahora mismo. Dame un número de euros y te pagaré lo que se te antoje, pero haz el favor de empezar a hablar.-  
\- Se trata de algún proyecto genealógico, señor Stark?- preguntó la chica con total urbanidad. No había batido una pestaña. Tony se preguntó si realmente era un poco tontita. Era claro que no podía ser estúpida si trabajaba para el gobierno alemán tan cerca de Angela Merkel, pero su cara no traicionaba ninguna sorpresa, ni tampoco nada que no fue cortés atención.  
\- Algo así. Háblame de tus abuelos. No tienes una abuela americana? Durante la segunda guerra, sabes qué hacía tu familia?-  
Tony se arrepintió de sus preguntas mucho antes de que llegara el postre. Con total urbanidad y educada voz, la joven recontó las extasiantes aventuras de su abuela bávara por el lado Kulsten, sus mermeladas y su casa a los pies de los Alpes, las historias de otra abuela austríaca que había sido concertista de piano, y se extendió charlando sobre el origen de su familia de un modo tan espantosamente aburrido que el inquieto Tony estaba pensando en tratar de cortarse las venas con el platito de la compota antes de llegar al final. Ambas abuelas habían sido alemanas de tomo y lomo, de familias archiconocidas, y parecía tener una cantidad ingente de primos y familiares alrededor, de los cuales tenía un sinfín de anécdotas tan aburridas que la gente que los flanqueaba hacía mucho rato que prefería hablar con el resto de sus compañeros de mesa e ignorarlos sin más que miradas de compasión a Tony.  
Por el amor de Steve Jobs, la chica era retardada, doctorado en ciencias políticas o no. Tony se bebió hasta el copón de agua intentando ahogar su aburrimiento, pero la frustración lo superaba, y estaba tamborileando con las cucharitas y mirando a Steve con rencor mientras la chica seguía hablando cuando empezaron los brindis y los discursos. No ayudaba que Thor y Natasha estuvieran pasándola de maravilla, aparentemente, la risa sonora del asgardiano retumbando más de una vez.  
\- Me gustaría hacer un brindis…?- empezó Angela Merkel, levantándose.  
\- Sí, por favor!- exclamó Tony sin poder contenerse.  
El brindis fue extenso y pero gentil, y Thor sonreía de verdad ante el cálido recibimiento de la Premier Alemana. Thor correspondió con el suyo propio, una versión bastante menos extensa de “ estamos entre amigos, bebed y sed felices!”. Tony aprovechó para preguntar donde estaba el baño inmediatamente luego, y cuando un edecán lo llevó, se metió rápidamente a un cubículo y envió una serie de indignados StarkUps al grupo que los conectaba informalmente en sus teléfonos ( tenía emoticones).  
LA CHICA ES RETARDADA. HE ESCUCHADO TODAS LAS VERSIONES DE HEIDI QUE EXISTEN. MATENME PLEASE.  
PUEDE SER ADOPTADA. QUIZA ES EFECTIVAMENTE LEBENSBORN. Escribió de vuelta Bruce.  
PUES TU SIGUES. PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE ENVIDIO LA SORDERA CLINT.  
Gracias a Dios estaban aplaudiendo el ingreso de un grupo de música medieval, que era el entretenimiento de los postres, y la risotada de Clint al leer el mensaje pasó desapercibida. Bruce le echó una mirada de advertencia, aunque fruncía los labios para no reír cuando Tony volvió, con cara de ir al Gólgota, a su asiento: pero la chica se disculpó y se retiró, pasando junto a Steve, que estaba sentado más cerca de la salida.  
Rápido como una centella, Clint fue a ponerse de pie, tropezó en el mantel y se las arregló para en su traspié agarrarse del brazo de la chica. La joven lo ayudó a sostenerse con toda amabilidad, y luego se retiró, musitando algo sobre una exposición que les habían preparado: pero Clint, que había sonreído azoradamente, se sentó de regreso en su puesto con un brillo en los ojos, y le alargó discretamente algo a Bruce.  
Bruce lo tomó en la mano y elevó las cejas. Era un anillo de boda.  
*******************************************  
Después de la música medieval y otro brindis, la gente de Merkel abrió las puertas de una salita conectada en donde había un montón de reposeras, una fuente de chocolate gigante, y mostradores cargados de armas antiguas. Thor, al que las armas atraían como una lámpara a una polilla, y Natasha, que no era mejor, se fueron derecho a los anaqueles, mientras que al mismo tiempo se despejaba un espacio a la izquierda para bailar, y se abrían las puertas de una maravillosa terraza en donde al fin Tony, Steve, Clint y Bruce se encontraron.  
-Ese no es tu tercer, vodka, Stark?-  
\- Necesito un trago. Escuché creo que todo el Deuteronomio dos veces.- dijo Tony vaciando su vaso.- Qué hacemos? Callejón sin salida. No es más alemana porque no lleva trajecito tirolés. Nos largamos y seguimos investigando a Libby Bell en otro lado?-  
\- No.- dijo Steve, que había recuperado el color, pero apenas había hablado en toda la noche.- No, tengo que hablar con ella. El parecido es demasiado grande como para que sea coincidencia.-   
\- Bueno, aquí tienes tu entrada.- dijo Bruce, sacando discretamente el anillo del bolsillo.- Clint le quitó el anillo de boda. Se lo entregas y la invitas a bailar. Ahí pueden hablar…-  
\- Mejor tú que yo.- dijo Tony con compasión.  
\- Espera.- dijo Clint, recuperando el anillo, y frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Qué? Lo vas a morder para ver los quilates? Clint, por el amor de Dios, ya no eres un muerto de hambre, no te pongas cleptómano…-  
\- Miren esto. La inscripción.-  
Jacques Rohannon Bach- You are my sunshine.  
\- No debería estar en alemán?- preguntó Bruce, pero la expresión de Clint era más dudosa, los ojos entrecerrados como un ave de presa.  
\- No es eso. Miren los bordes. Son muy romos. Los anillos de boda antes se moldeaban de una pieza y después de cortaban en dos en separador caliente. Ahora se hacen en moldes individuales para no gastar oro, con prensas. Este anillo fue hecho antes de 1965, al menos. Stark, haz que corran una investigación para el tal Jacques Rohannon. Esto me da una sensación rara. Aquí hay algo que no encaja.-  
\- Se lo devolveré. No deberías habérselo quitado.- dijo Steve, en voz baja. Pero era cierto: los cuatro sentían la misma sensación de inquietud.   
\- Déjame hablar primero a mí.- dijo Bruce, que se mordía el labio pensativo. Poco después una banda empezó a tocar melodías suaves pero que invitaban al baile, y Thor, con mucha prosopeya, le ofreció el brazo a Merkel, que por un momento pareció abandonar su dignidad de Premier para irse a la pista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Tony le irritó profundamente que aunque por protocolo, alguien importante debería haber invitado a bailar a Natasha, pero claramente ninguno de los políticos se atrevía a ir a invitarla, acobardados por su belleza y porque fuera la cita de Thor, y fue a sacarla a bailar él mismo, llevándola sin esfuerzo alguno, porque Natasha Romanova bailaba como un plumón de cisne.(20)  
\- celebro que te estés divirtiendo, pero esta misión ha sido un fracaso completo, excepto por el filet mignon.- bufó Tony en su oído mientras se contoneaban al ritmo de la música. – La chica será muy bonita pero me tuvo dos horas escuchando las apasionantes aventuras de la familia Von Trapp. Palabra que estuve a punto de meterme los tenedores de pescado en los tímpanos.-  
\- Me siento halagado de que sea tan exigente con el interés de las mujeres que lo rodean y aún así me haya invitado a bailar, Mr. Stark.- comentó Natasha juguetonamente.  
\- Bromeas? Entre tú, Pepper, María y la enanita Foster, me la paso entre mujeres que tienen algo interesante que decir cuando abren la boca. Ustedes me han puesto más exigente de lo que era, que no era poco. Además que son tan guapas, Madre de Dios. Por culpa de ustedes tuve que añadirle un polígono al frente a mi armadura…-  
\- Tenía que arruinarlo.- bufó Natasha, aunque reía, su mejilla contra la suya, los largos brazos del millonario estrechándola sin timideces.- Cómo va Steve?-  
\- No hace más que repetir que es muy idéntica. Estoy a punto de recordarle que el clonaje humano aún no funciona. Y no se me ocurre que más hacer por él, Nat. No quiero que se vaya decepcionado.- suspiró, sus dedos entrelazados.- Me parte el reactor verlo así.-  
\- Mira, ha vuelto.- susurró Natasha volteándose para que pudiera ver a la chica, que había regresado y hablaba con unos encargados de las vitrinas antes de volverse. Bruce había maniobrado atentamente y la interceptó junto a un anaquel, bloqueando su paso de un modo que no habría sido más aparente si hubiera tenido el tamaño de Hulk.  
\- Me disculpa un momento, Doctor Kultsten? Quisiera hacerle una pregunta.- dijo Bruce formalmente, extendiéndole la mano.- Doctor Bruce Banner. Entiendo que tiene un doctorado en ciencias políticas?-  
\- Así es, Doctor Banner.- dijo la joven, con toda urbanidad. Su sonrisa era muy dócil, y lo siguió sin chistar a un espacio entre los anaqueles, en donde Bruce oohs y aaahs sobre unas hachas antiguas, y aparentemente se vengó del aburrimiento que ella le infligiese a Tony charlando volublemente y con gestos tan animados que al fin casi le derramó el vaso, luego se inclinó y se le cayeron los lentes en su escote, y finalmente le sonrió y se retiró, su mejor gesto de nerd que intenta impresionar una belleza y falla en su cara.  
\- Qué fue eso?- dijo Clint, que aguardaba en una esquina con Steve, intentando no echarse a reír.- Mejor que el doc se dedique a la física, sabes… como espía se muere de hambre. Ahora es tu chance, Capi.-  
Steve asintió, y fue directamente a encontrar a la joven, el anillo en su mano, sin ningún disimulo. (21)  
\- Esto es suyo.- dijo bruscamente.- Bailamos?-  
\- 95 años y aún no puede hablar con las mujeres- suspiró Natasha apenada, Tony moviendo la cabeza compasivamente. Clint se cruzó de brazos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, pero la chica debía de ser la mujer más dócil y cortés del mundo, porque asintió y dejó que Steve la llevara en una versión acústica de It’s Been a Long Long Time.(22) Los demás los vieron hablar con curiosidad, la chica sonriendo y asintiendo, Steve ni pizca, aunque también asentía a veces educadamente. Dieron unas pocas vueltas por la pista, pero pronto Natasha notó que la conversación había cesado, y Steve se limitaba a oscilar sobre sus pies, la chica pacientemente pegada a su costado, mientras la canción continuaba, los dos quietos y callados. La chica continuó ahí una canción más, y luego se despidió y se fue tras entregarle un vaso de sidra, y Steve se quedó allí parado como un poste en la mitad del salón.(23)  
Natasha se coló entre sus brazos con mucha habilidad y lo arrastró dando vueltas, un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta que las manos de Steve parecían hielo.  
\- Steve, qué…?- musitó, pero una mirada de cerca a su cara y se lo llevó al balcón, porque no podía dejar que nadie más lo viera así. Steve tenía dos manchas rojas en las mejillas, la respiración inaudible y los ojos vidriosos. Estaba teniendo claramente un ataque de pánico.- Respira… Clint, tráeme agua!- ordenó al arquero, que se había acercado.  
\- Qué le hizo esa zorra?- murmuró Tony, uniéndose a ellos. Steve, que respiraba mal, se sentó dócilmente en una ornada banca de hierro blanco afuera.  
\- Nada que yo viera. Bébete esto. Steve, respira hondo…-  
\- Es… el asma. No lo había sentido… desde 1940…- susurró Steve.- ya no tengo asma en verdad, pero una vez… cuando Bucky…-  
\- Es asma psicosomática. Respira hondo y concéntrate el calmar tu pulso.- ordenó Bruce, usando su propio contador de latidos, que llevaba en una pulsera en la muñeca, para pasarlo a la de Steve y controlarlo.- Steve, tengo…-  
\- Es ella. Es Libby.- dijo Steve entre jadeos, y tosió, antes de hablar con absoluta certeza , su otra mano aferrando la muñeca de Tony como si quisiera convencerlo con su toque.- Por favor, tienen que creerme. Es ella. –  
Hubo un silencio, cargado de las palabras Steve Rogers, estás teniendo un ataque de un asma que no existe y estás viendo a una mujer que seguro está muerta. Fue Clint quien se encuclilló a su lado, sus manos en las suyas.  
\- Steve… mira, sé que se parece y todo, todo esto ha sido un despelote. Todos queremos respuestas, y te ayudaremos, pero parece, bueno, poco probable…-  
\- Qué tan probable es que yo esté aquí ahora? Que lo esté Nat? O Thor?- respondió Steve con voz ya firme, aunque aún se apretaba el pecho con la mano y jadeaba un poco.- Clint, tienes que creerme!-  
\- Pero cómo? Tiene un biografía. Tiene familia, una tonelada de ella. – bufó Tony.- No tenemos pruebas de que tu hipótesis sea real y tenemos un montón de pruebas para la antihipótesis…-   
\- Aún hay una prueba que no hemos probado.- dijo Bruce, cruzándose brazos y sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta el estuche rígido de sus anteojos.- Tengo sus huellas digitales. Hagamos unas pruebas más antes de descartar todo esto.-  
\- Eso era lo que estabas haciendo!- exclamó Tony.  
\- Se me cayeron los lentes en su escote. Lógicamente no podía meter mi propia mano ahí para recogerlos.- dijo Bruce con gazmoñería.  
\- Miren al doctor con lo que sale!- Clint silbó admirado.- Nat, creo que somos mala junta para el Bruce! Lo estamos contaminando!-   
\- Gracias, Bruce.- musitó Steve.  
\- De nada. Pero me gustaría que consideres aceptar que hay una posibilidad… de que no estés mirando esto con imparcialidad.- dijo Bruce suavemente. Como el tipo al que su propia mente lo transformaba en un monstruo de cinco metros, era claro que del grupo era la autoridad en psicología, aunque no que el resto anduviera muy fino que digamos.  
\- Me preguntaba en donde se habían metido.- dijo Thor, sumándose a ellos en el balcón.- Esto está a punto de terminar. Ya es apropiado que digamos nuestros adioses.- agregó, inclinando su corpachón hacia ellos como si de alguna manera pudiera ser sutil.- Averiguaron algo? – preguntó con un susurro que quería ser conspirador.- Vi al buen Capitán bailando con la dama en cuestión. Quizá pueda darle algunas clases de baile cuando volvamos. Requiere unos movimientos más que quedarse ahí parado…-  
\- Steve cree que la chica es Libby Bell.- dijo Tony, en voz baja. Thor se enderezó.  
\- Muy bien, qué hacemos ahora entonces con Lady Libby?-  
\- Thor, no entiendes. No puede ser…- empezó Nat.  
\- Pero el amigo Steve la identificó, no?- Thor se encogió de hombros.- Es el único que nosotros que la conocía. Si él dice que es ella, pues no veo porqué va a estar equivocado.-  
\- No estás ayudando…- bufó Clint.  
\- Amigo Clint, es muy simple. En cualquier otro tema, no tomarían una opinión del buen Capitán como verdad absoluta sin cuestionarla? Pues ahora no es diferente. De hecho, creo aún más en él, ya que es un tema cercano a su corazón, que no tomaría a la ligera.- dijo Thor con total lógica. – Ahora, si ella no lo ha reconocido, hay que ir y explicarle todo esto. Con honestidad se llega más rápido al final, siempre.- agregó. Los demás, espías y científicos de miraron apabullados, y finalmente Clint se encogió de hombros.  
\- No sé si es la sidra pero es la primera idea proactiva que escucho en toda la noche.-  
\- Que opinas, Tony?- preguntó Steve, que claramente estaba listo para abrazar a Thor.  
\- Que es un idea loca e idiota.- dijo Tony, su sonrisa dilatándose.- Hagámoslo!-  
***************************************************   
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dh3Ape1GmU  
(2) Para los que no lo sepan, la revolución de comida no llegó a EEUU hasta los años 60-70. Hasta entonces, ni pizza, ni comida china, ni mexicana, nada de eso era conocido… todo era una imitación de comida inglesa, que era echar una papa, un pedazo de carne y otro de coliflor en una olla y hervirlos hasta la muerte. Por lo tanto, obviamente los gustos de Steve, por aventurero que fuera normalmente, en cuanto a “confort food” como-lo-que-hacía-mamá eran bastante… patéticos.   
(3) No estoy exagerando. No lean esos libros antes de comer. Y si son mujeres, no los lean sin antes echarle llave hasta a sus calzones.   
(4) El único campo de concentración exclusivamente femenino, y con personal femenino. Por afuera, tenía hasta arriates de flores. Por dentro, era exactamente la misma cosa que todos los demás.   
(5) Steve: ( la cabeza en las manos, con Tony mirándolo con tristeza) Tu padre los ayudó! Me maté tirando ese avión al Ártico para que no le cayera una bomba nuclear a New York y luego ustedes van y hacen exactamente lo mismo que Hydra DOS VECES! Tony, si Truman aún viviera, iría a matarlo! Locos enfermos! No eran mejores que Red Skull!  
Tony: ( impotente) Cómo puedo ayudar?  
Steve: Promete que nunca harás algo así.  
Tony: ( suspiro) Prometido, Jiminy Cricket.  
Steve: Y, Tony…  
Tony: Sí?  
Steve: Necesito pegarle a algo. Te pondrías el traje?  
Tony: * sonrisota*  
(6) http://cdn.freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/tribeca-modern-penthouse-4.jpg  
(7) Y a todo el mundo al final le había parecido de lo más normal que Tony Stark invitase a vivir con él a cinco personas que no conocía de nada, y les construyera apartamentos personalizados que habrían dejado a los tipos de Extreme Makeover- Home Edition como amateurs chantas. No que el tipo tuviera una necesidad de amigos brutal, quién dijo eso. No que Steve fuera especialmente mimado: el apartamento de Bruce tenía tatamis de verdad, una ducha de cascada forrada de piedra natural y una fuente fluyente. El de Clint tenía un estante de libros de fantasía heroica que ocupaba seis metros cuadrados. El de Natasha tenía una sala completa para práctica de ballet, barra y espejos incluídos. El de Thor tenía una cama de tres plazas, un jacuzzi en el que podrías tener una orca y un sofá en el que podría haberse acomodado una rinoceronte embarazada.  
(8) Lo del frío era tan obvio que en la primera Navidad que pasaron juntos Steve recibió siete chalecos, una parka y dos gorros ( con estrellas bordadas)  
(9) – ugh, proletario, ugh-  
(10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxvRFWq0fAE. Si vomitan traten de que no salpique la pantalla.  
(11) http://www.dressedupgirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Blue-Sequin-Gown-1.jpg  
(12) ( posiblemente le sacaría ropa en vez de ponerle, francamente)  
(13) Bruce sí leía Young Adult, pero no tanto como Clint, que amaba los libros de fantasía y personalmente se sentía secretamente orgulloso cuando lo llamaban Katniss.   
(14) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fd/9e/72/fd9e726ebb669adc2763fe6b66789379.jpg  
(15) Y con lo que costó convencerlo que el nudismo no era tan normal entre amigos en Midgard como en Asgard, ya no había duda ninguna POSIBLE que pudieran tener sobre la MASCULINIDAD posible del nórdico. La cantidad de veces que se lo encontraron desnudo en el sofá jugando Playstation y saludándolos con una enorme sonrisa y nada más acabó con que Natasha o Pepper se limitaban a mirar a otro lado y plantarle un cojín en el regazo para que pudiera seguir jugando.  
(16) http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2011/01/20/article-1348813-0CD577F9000005DC-793_634x423.jpg  
(17) E infame también era la palabra. Tony nunca había bajado del 10 de Forbes, pero era su colorida personalidad lo que había hecho que las Kardashian lo llamaran sobreexpuesto.  
(18) https://cdn.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1674082_272418.jpg  
(19) Excepto Rhodey. Coronel Rhodes siempre estaba primero. Y Pepper, por supuesto. Además, recientemente le había dado una wea por Ellie Goulding.  
(20) https://static.squarespace.com/static/51b3dc8ee4b051b96ceb10de/51ce6099e4b0d911b4489b79/51ce6198e4b0d911b44999d3/1368642344047/1000w/header-scarlett-johansson-joins-robert-downey-jr-in-jon-favreaus-ch.jpg  
(21) Era cierto que el Capi había sido llamado el “ hombre con el plan” pero normalmente, su plan involucraba tocar el timbre y entrar a bofetadas.  
(22)   
Kiss me once and kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time

You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
It's been a mighty, mighty long time  
(23): http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Chris+Evans+Chris+Evans+Rings+Opening+Bell+25dJsjQwESEl.jpg


	3. Half a Heart

Capítulo 3  
Half a Heart without You. (1)  
Bruce, Natasha y Tony volvieron al quinjet después de la recepción, para acceder a las bases de datos de SHIELD y ver qué revelaban las huellas digitales. Era cierto que podían no encontrar nada que los ayudara, pero el instinto de Natasha no solía fallar, y después de cambiarse el vestido por jeans y sweater, se unió a Tony, que con la corbata desabrochada y los suspensores del tuxedo en los muslos se había subido las mangas y escaneaba cuidadosamente los viejos lentes de Bruce.  
\- Es un buen momento para que el marco tenga un accidente y haya que cambiarlos por unos italianos.- le susurró Natasha, conspiradoramente. (2)  
\- Sí. Unos tipo ónix… claritos…- asintió Tony sonriendo.- Bruce, déjate el pelo en paz. Te quedan muy bien los rizos así.-  
\- Me siento como un poodle. Qué le puso tu estilista a mi pelo? Adhesivo de contacto?- gruñó Bruce regresando en su ropa habitual.- Algo hasta ahora?-  
\- Estoy lanzando el programa de reconocimiento… ahora.- dijo Tony, apretando unos botones. No les tomó ni diez minutos encontrar la ficha de LYDICE KULSTON-BERG, nacida el 88, hija de ANTON Y LAVINIA, casada en el 2003 con JACQUES ROHANNON BACH, ( sin foto) sin hijos, el que muere el 2006 en un accidente de trenes. Fotos del funeral, fotos de una casa de ciudad y otra de campo, fotos de recepciones.  
\- Bueno.- dijo Tony con decepción y algo de incomodidad.- Hasta aquí llegamos. Maldita sea, quién va a convencer a Rogers de que vea un psicólogo otra vez? El Prozac funcionará en supersoldados?-  
\- Espera.- Dijo Bruce frunciendo el ceño. – Ese es el 100% de match, verdad? Córrelo con un 90%. –  
\- Si haces eso, vamos a tener 200 matchs.- dijo Tony algo confuso.- Para qué?-  
\- Tengo tiempo.- dijo Bruce sentándose pacientemente frente a la pantalla. – Natasha, busca a ese Jacques Rohannon. Por qué no hay fotos de él?-  
\- Porque era feo? Porque nunca cometió ningún crimen? Porque no era importante?- sugirió Tony.  
\- Tenemos tiempo.- asintió Natasha, acomodándose en otra terminal.- Hay que esperar a Steve, no así?-  
\- Y yo que hago entretanto?-  
\- Tú nos traes café, Stark.-  
\- Arrogantes hijos de su madre!- dijo Tony con una risa.- Canela y leche?-

***

Por supuesto no era de muy buena forma ir a tocar la puerta de alguien poco antes de medianoche, pero Steve sabía que si esperaba más, perdería el valor. Thor, de civil, con Mjolnir en la mochilita en que solía cargarlo, lo acompañó en una vigilia esperando el regreso de Lydice Kulston-Berg a su casa, cuya dirección aparecía fácilmente en Google Maps.   
Mientras esperaban, cenaron de nuevo, los dos acabándose una cantidad ingente de salchichas (3)  
PAJARITA EN LIMOUSINA CON CHOFER A SU CASA. DEBE ESTAR POR LLEGAR, texteó Clint, (4)   
GRACIAS.  
TE GUARDAMOS SALCHICHAS.  
Thor terminó la suya en dos mascadas y le limpió de migas el sweater azul al que Steve se había cambiado.- Hala, ahora a la brecha. No olvides ser muy claro y honesto. Las mujeres no suelen resistirse a eso.-  
\- Thor, voy a contarle una historia absurda sobre que la conocí hace setenta años, no voy a intentar seducirla.- gruñó Steve, al fin hartándose un poco porque Thor, con su habitual desprecio por el concepto del espacio personal, le estaba sacando miguitas atrapadas en el regazo.  
\- No digo que vayas a eso. Pero, si sale…- Thor ensanchó su sonrisa blanca.- Confío que estarás preparado! No se puede decepcionar a una dama, ich? –  
\- Esto va a ser un desastre.- musitó para sí Steve mientras cruzaba la calle al ver encenderse las luces de la casa que habían estado vigilando. Detrás suyo, en una banca de parque, Thor le agitaba la mano con su mejor sonrisa, y Steve movió la cabeza exasperado y sin embargo un poco conmovido, al ver al Príncipe de Asgard volver a acomodarse en la simple banca y meterse pacientemente otra salchicha a la boca.  
Todo el poder de los Avengers a la espalda, y se sentía como un colegial.  
La casa que habían estado acechando era un townhouse, pareada por ambos lados, en una cuadra de blanco estuco y marcos de ventanas grises que daban a la magnífica vista de Berlinplatz, el Central Park de la capital alemana. No era una ubicación barata: no había duda alguna de que la chica descendía de antiguo dinero alemán. Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que estar equivocado.  
Y sin embargo…  
*_*_*_*  
How deep is the ocean, how far are the stars…?  
No tan lejos de Berlín. París, 1942. Un gramófono viejo haciendo sonar sus canciones lentas e insinuantes sobre amor y nostalgia. Bares llenos de soldados para los que eran más cómodos y familiares que sus incómodas barracas improvisadas. La sombra de la muerte tan cerca, y por eso más chispa, más necesidad de vivir, amar, gozar. Damas con ojos brillantes y labios de un rojo vibrante, bailando apoyadas en uniformes, hombres jóvenes tan parecidos, casi intercambiables, en sus uniformes caquis, olivas o azul marino. El suelo pegajoso de copas derramadas: las mesas sucias, el humo de cigarrillo nublando las habitaciones.   
Howard se había reunido con ellos con frecuencia, y esa vez, con Libby, que Buck disfrutaba más que nadie como compañera de baile: decía que la americana tenía la flexibilidad necesaria, mientras que Peggy, con quien bailaba a veces, no era más que una británica tiesa. Peggy le había soltado que eso explicaba que su postura militar fuera tan lamentable, y Libby había reído y había intentado enseñarle el swing a Steve mientras Peggy y Buck se insultaban pero aún así bailaban sin una falla. Howard siempre pagaba un montón de rondas, y era tan conocido que a pesar de ser uno de los pocos hombres sin uniforme, era respetado universalmente: sin embargo Buck, que lo apreciaba, parecía disfrutar encocorarlo, porque era muy obvio que Howard tenía un interés en las chicas.  
Buck no le dejaba ni una oportunidad. Y Steve, que a veces se preguntaba si el suero, que le había arreglado todo, no podría haberle también arreglado el sex appeal un poquito. Era cierto que un montón de mujeres se le habían insinuado y otras habían parecido muy interesadas en llevarse al Capitán América al huerto: pero eso duraba hasta que estaba Buck delante. Cuando Buck encendía el encanto, no había quien se le resistiera: incluso Peggy, que generalmente mantenía su formalidad incluso tras diez shots de whisky, se le iban la mirada a él cuando Buck hacía chistes y le brillaban los ojos.  
Esa noche, Buck desafió a Peggy a una competencia de dardos, y cuando el sniper la derrotó, Peggy se llevó a Libby a buscar a sus cuarteles una caja de chocolate que le regalasen y que iba a pagar como prenda. Steve, que no estaba del mejor humor, bufó mientras Howard pedía otra ronda.  
\- No podías dejarla ganar?-  
\- Nunca dejes ganar a una mujer. Si se da cuenta no te lo perdonará nunca.- dijo Bucky, su costado cálido contra al suyo cuando apegó la silla a la de él, y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Buck tenía un enorme aguante para el alcohol, y lo llevaba bien: se volvía más relajado, más guapo si cabe, su sonrisa más pícara, sus ojos más cálidos. La verdad, Steve tenía que reconocer que ahí, sonrojado y despatarrado en la silla como un gran gato, Buck podía volver loco a quien se le antojara. Siempre lo había tenido, esa sombra seductora, ese gesto que parecía invitar y desafiar a la vez. Steve a su lado se sentía como debe sentirse un vaso de jugo de piña al lado de una copa de bourbon caro.  
\- Te mataría dejar de presumir un rato, Barnes?- le soltó Howard al regresar. Estaba acalorado también, y había bebido tanto como Buck. Puso las copas en la mesa, dejando las de las chicas al centro, y su voz tuvo algo firme, algo serio, casi amenazante, cuando se inclinó hacia Bucky.- Sabemos que Peggy no te interesa ni un alfiler. Y sobre Libby…-  
\- Stark, Stark, Stark… no te enojes.- ronroneó Buck.- Steve y yo estamos tratando de que nos maten los alemanes, déjalas divertirse con nosotros y luego cuando quedes tú sólo te quedas con ambas…-  
\- Buck!- exclamó Steve con reproche.  
\- No estoy hablando de mí!- dijo Howard con sequedad.- No se te ha ocurrido que Steve puede estar interesado también y tú acaparas todo? Eres un mal amigo, Bucky.-  
\- Soy un mal amigo?- dijo Bucky, haciendo un puchero y apoyando la nuca en el respaldo de la silla para mirar de reojo a Steve.- Tu también tienes celitos, Steve?-  
\- No seas ridículo, Buck.-  
\- Steve solo tiene celos de mí.- dijo Buck con una risa, palmeándole la pierna.- No te preocupes, Steve. Amigos antes que chicas, sí señor.-  
\- Buck?-  
\- Aw, Stark, no seas celosito tú también. Ven acá y te doy un abrazo.-  
\- Barnes!- exclamó Howard, a punto de tirarle una copa por la cabeza.- Libby está enamorada de Steve! No podrías dejarlos en paz?-  
\- Que Libby está qué?- soltó Steve, con una voz no muy distinta que si le hubieran dicho que su escudo también tenía sentimientos por él.  
\- Libby no está enamorada de Steve. Está enamorada de mí. Peggy está enamorada de Steve.- dijo Bucky con total seguridad, Howard se quedó boquiabierto, no menos que Steve, que además estaba fucsia, pero Bucky los ignoró y agitó los brazos, haciendo señas al ver que las dos chicas, una castaña y otra rubia, regresaban, riendo.- No te ofendas, Stark. Seguro que tus diseños mecánicos te quieren de verdad-  
¬¬*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Reían. La expresión de Libby había sido distinta: ésa era la mayor diferencia que encontraba entre ambas. Libby había sido… risueña. En vez del sarcasmo agudo de Peggy, Libby había sido un poco tímida, muy femenina, algo nerviosa a veces. Buck una vez la había molestado hasta hacerla derramar dos tazas consecutivas de té. Pero sonreía con una dulzura apabullante, y amaba a sus pacientes, y Steve pensaba privadamente que abrir los ojos después de una herida y encontrarse con ella tenía que ser mejor tratamiento que todas las medicinas del mundo.  
Se lo debía a Buck.   
Decididamente, tocó la puerta, para que ésta se abriera y se encontrara con un real, honesto-a-Dios, mayordomo. Steve se quedó mudo por un momento, su aplomo abandonándolo.(5)  
\- Ehm. Hola. Buenas noches.- Steve inspiró, y se concentró en dar su mejor impresión de Capitán América, recordándose que estaba en pleno 2014, las cosas no eran como antes, y se codeaba con Tony Stark, caramba.- Necesito hablar con la señorita Kulston-Berg. Es urgente. Mi nombre es Steve Rogers.-  
\- Un momento, por favor…- respondió en inglés en mayordomo, y Steve conmiseró su confusión, a la que al fin le ganaron las buenas maneras y lo hizo pasar, haciéndolo cruzar un magnífico vestíbulo blanco con espejos y abundantes jarrones de magnolias.(6) Una escalinata de hierro forjado que parecía ligera como una flor subía al siguiente piso, y unos pasos lo hicieron levantar la vista. Allí, con el pelo suelto y un vestido de jersey de casa color beige, estaba Lydice. Libby. Dios del cielo, su cara!  
Steve sintió que le trancaba la lengua otra vez, pero la joven hizo unas preguntas en alemán y luego descendió, tendiéndole la mano.  
\- Mr… Rogers, verdad? Por favor, Jutzen, tráenos café a la sala. Acompáñeme, Mr. Rogers: la sala tiene el fuego encendido. Las noches de Berlín son frías…- comentó, guiándolo a otra Hermosa habitación, en donde un sofá de cuero blanco enfrentaba una magnífica chimenea.- Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo? Supongo que esta visita tiene algún motivo especial?- comentó, indicándole que se sentara. Steve se sentó, y entrelazó los dedos, sin saber por dónde empezar. Finalmente, decidió que Thor tenía toda la razón, y que había una sola forma de enfrentar esto.  
\- Libby?- musitó.- Me recuerdas?-  
\- Mr. Rogers?- la joven sonrió.- Me temo que no. Aunque nadie excepto mi familia cercana me llama así. Nos conocemos?-  
\- Esto te va a parecer una locura.- dijo Steve, pero estaba recuperando confianza. La sonrisa de la joven era cálida y receptiva: no parecía ofendida, asustada, ni desconcertada. Su rostro no mostraba más que toda la atención y toda la empatía que una mujer podía darle a un hombre, y Steve se sintió más seguro.  
Había hablado con Libby así antes. Lo recordaba: sentados aguardando a Bucky, afuera del hospital. Libby lo había hecho reír con sus historias de pacientes. La recordaba, sirviéndole galletas con forma de lunitas.  
\- Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, y soy el Capitán América. El suero del supersoldado me transformó… y gracias a eso, pude sobrevivir a estrellarme en el ártico en 1945. Me encontraron hace unos años y desperté.-  
\- Es como un cuento de hadas. Había oído la historia. Es fascinante.- dijo ella, gentilmente.   
\- Libby… en 1940, conocí a una mujer que se llamaba Libby Bell. Era la novia de mi mejor amigo.- dijo un susurro: la memoria de Buck no sólo nunca dejaría de doler, sino que la añoranza que sentía por su amigo era tal que sospechaba que sin el amor de los Avengers no habría podido soportarlo.- Libby, era idéntica a ti. Absolutamente idéntica. Hoy, cuando bailé contigo, me convencí. Libby, por favor, sabes algo al respecto?-   
La reacción de Libby lo descorazonó. Era normal. Era halagada, un poco, sí, y sonriente: un poquito confusa, interesada y curiosa.   
Era la reacción normal. Era la reacción completamente normal a algo tan loco. Cómo era posible que su vida fuera tan absurda que por un momento hubiera creído…  
\- Te traje un dossier con… todo lo que Bruce… que un amigo pudo juntar sobre ella.- dijo Steve con voz que se volvía más nerviosa por momentos.- Por favor míralo.- acabó, su voz ahogada. Lydice lo aceptó, y lo revise, no ojeándolo, sino que mirando atentamente cada foto y cada página, para dar un respingo al ver la fotografía de Libby Bell.  
\- Tienes razón! Podríamos ser gemelas…- dijo, volviendo las hojas.- Es un misterio muy interesante, Mr. Rogers.-  
\- Sí, supongo que sí.- dijo Steve con voz vacía. De todo lo que había esperado, esto era quizá lo peor. Y ella estaba siendo tan amable.  
Qué demonios había esperado? Había estado tan seguro…  
\- Puedo preguntarle a mis familiares. Es posible que alguno de mis tíos sepa algo.- dijo ella, y había, maldita sea, una chispa de conmiseración en sus ojos, como si quisiera consolarlo, como si supiera de su decepción.   
Era absurdo. Todo el mundo lo estaba ayudando, preocupándose y esforzándose por ayudarlo, y él… él no hacía más que gimotear y perseguir fantasmas. Tenía una realidad, un team, amigos vivos a los que volver. Tenía que dejar en paz a los muertos. Había armado todo este show simplemente porque había visto una chica en televisión!  
\- Perdona que te haya molestado.- dijo poniéndose de pie, decidido, y alargándole la mano.- No tienes que llamarme si no te interesa, en realidad. Ahí hay un número por si averiguas algo, pero por favor, disculpa esta intrusión.-  
\- Está bien; es algo muy interesante.- dijo la chica, revisando las últimas páginas, y levantándose para despedirlo. Y entonces se quedó congelada, la carpeta en su mano.(7)  
La carpeta tembló violentamente.  
\- Miss Kulston?-  
\- Qué… qué significa esto…?- susurró la chica en alemán, y luego levantó ojos a Steve, su mirada enojada, dolorida, ofendida.- Es algún tipo de broma?-  
Steve se quedó boquiabierto. Había ido preparado para una mujer ofendida y enojada, pero qué era…?  
La chica sostenía en su mano una fotografía de Bucky, no en uniforme, sino que relajado y sonriente en camiseta y suspensores junto a Steve, un fotograma del único video que existía de esa época, un newsreel de propaganda. Lydice tenía los ojos con lágrimas de rabia.  
\- Qué?- balbuceó Steve, no muy inteligentemente.  
\- Cómo se atreve a añadir fotos de mi marido a esto?- agregó Lydice, y fue como si algo cambiara delante de Steve. La expresión blanda y vacía se fue, reemplazándose por una ira temible, los ojos adquiriendo un brillo perlado, los labios tensos de rabia.- salga de aquí! No me importa quién demonios sea, no voy a tolerar que juegue así con mein…-  
La voz de la joven se cortó cuando oyeron el ruido de disparos en el exterior, y Steve tuvo que agradecer a sus reflejos de supersoldado cuando el ventanal saltó hecho pedazos y Thor pasó por sobre sus cabezas, empujado por lo que parecía la explosión de una granada, golpeando la pared y rebotando en el suelo con una maldición en nórdico antiguo. Steve, que había cubierto a la joven con su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza con todos sus instintos de soldado despertándose: rodó con la chica, la colocó entre él y Thor, que los protegía con su armadura y capa cubriendo su cuerpo en una lluvia de chispas asgardianas. Tras la explosión Thor fue el primero en enderezarse, Mjolnir saltando a su mano, y Steve habló en voz firme, que no se parecía en nada a sus balbuceos anteriores.  
\- Clint?-  
\- En el techo. Dijo que la seguridad del lugar le parecía excesiva, y no alcanzó a asomar la nariz cuando nos tiraron un algún tipo de aparato explosivo. Tienen algo que Stark llama ametralladora, creo.-  
\- Qué está pasando acá? Porqué tienes tanta seguridad? Responde!- dijo Steve, volviéndose a la chica justo en el momento en que volvían a oírse disparos y los dos la empujaban fuera del living y del alcance del ventanal, hacia el desierto vestíbulo y la escalera. La chica, que ahora estaba inexpresiva y pálida, no opuso ninguna resistencia, pero cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera hubo una orden furiosa, y un grupo de hombres que se movían como un STRIKE team les cayó encima sin ninguna delicadeza. No era una pelea para detenerlos: era una pelea para matarlos y recuperar a la chica a como diera lugar. Y Steve y Thor, que eran dos guerreros, no se resistieron a la pelea, Thor repartiendo martillazos y Steve lanzando con puntería perfecta cualquier cosa a su alcance mientras mantenían a la chica segura entre sus anchas espaldas. Hubieron más balas, y buscando un espacio abierto desde donde Thor pudiera sacarlos, Steve sujetó a Lydice y saltó sobre unos estantes derrumbados, para meterse a una habitación y empujarla adentro mientras Thor sostenía la puerta.  
\- Qué está pasando!? – repitió.- Dime la verdad! Es Hydra!?- exclamó, aferrándola de los hombros. Thor le hizo un gesto, y Steve se movió para romper el ventanal y prepararse a salir de ahí, pero entonces Lydice se volvió y lo miró con ojos muy azules.  
\- Steve?- musitó, su voz cargada de emoción. Thor soltó la puerta para lanzarse y aferrarlos a los dos para sacarlos de ahí volando, pero Steve estaba tan atontado que le dio la espalda a la ventana, y para el espanto de Thor, pudieron ver las luces de un helicóptero llenar el marco del ventanal roto…   
\- ABAJO!- gritó Thor, pero era tarde, era demasiado tarde. La ametralladora del helicóptero inundó la sala de disparos, y aunque Steve saltó contra Libby, un par de balas atravesándole la pierna, fue ella quien recibió el mayor impacto. Thor no perdió tiempo, aferrándola en brazos, pero la joven sangraba por más de ocho agujeros en todo el cuerpo.  
\- NO!- gritó Steve, volteándose furioso, pero entonces el helicóptero pareció vacilar, y de pronto oyeron gritar al piloto, que cayó de la cabina al vacío, seguido por un copiloto, y un momento después vieron el rostro de Clint en la carlinga, haciéndoles señas. Thor aferró a Lydice y sin dudar saltó a la cabina abierta: Steve lo siguió, a pesar de que balas desde abajo y desde la habitación que dejaban los siguieron. Clint se elevó casi en línea recta, el helicóptero alcanzando máxima velocidad inclinado hacia adelante, y Steve agarrado de una barra de seguridad gritó entre el ruido, las luces, el sonido del viento y los rotores.  
\- Está viva? Thor dime que está viva! Thor!-  
\- Necesita atención urgente…- musitó el dios nórdico, el entrecejo fruncido. La capa roja que se había arrancado para envolver a la joven goteaba rojo en el piso del helicóptero.  
\- Después de esto, no creo que sea buena idea llevarla a un hospital acá. Hagamos que la vea Bruce!- dijo Clint con lógica, acelerando aún más, hasta que helicóptero vibraba como una secadora de ropa. Steve se arrodilló junto a la joven, cuyo rostro estaba rojo de sangre, y musitó su nombre, moviendo a cabeza con incredulidad.  
\- Ella me reconoció…- susurró, mientras le tomaba el pulso, frágil y anormal.- Thor… es ella…-  
\- OBJETIVO COMPROMETIDO CODIGO ROJO. ETA DOS MINUTOS.- gritó Clint en los controles entretanto, y Thor y Steve, que estaban paralizados viendo la sangre fluir, respingaron con alivio al oír la voz de Natasha en la radio del helicóptero.  
\- COORDENADAS DE SH ENVIADA. LOS SEGUIREMOS.- dijo crípticamente la voz, pero Clint asintió y se volvió.  
\- Thor, hay una base segura de SHIELD en la frontera con Francia. Si calculo bien tu velocidad estarás allí en cinco minutes. Llévala: Natasha te guiará via satélite. Nosotros te alcanzaremos allí.-   
\- De inmediato, amigo Clint.- dijo Thor eficientemente, alzando a Libby contra su pecho con un brazo, poniéndose un Starktooth en el oído y preparándose s saltar del helicóptero. Steve le aferró el brazo un segundo, pero no tenía que decir nada.  
Sálvala. Por favor sálvala.  
Aunque me costara la vida, haré todo lo que de mí dependa. Habría sido la respuesta a la angustia en los ojos de Steve Rogers. Thor se lanzó a la noche, dejando un salpicón de gotas de sangre, la voz de Natasha guiándolo eficientemente en su oído. Y Steve se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto, la ropa pegajosa de sangre, las heridas de su pantorrilla ya empezando a curarse, mientras Clint forzaba al helicóptero a sus límites absolutos y lejos, muy arriba, oían el bramido del quinjet alcanzándolos.  
*****_******_******  
\- Esta wea va a ser un incidente internacional por lo menos.- comentó Bruce en el Quinjet, al que tras el update acezante de Clint, era pilotado por Natasha a velocidades supersónica, aunque aún más lentas que Thor a toda pastilla en ruta al refugio de SHIELD en la zona alsaciana. Tony, que se había tendido con un brazo sobre los ojos adoloridos después de releer cientos de páginas de biofichas en la búsqueda de huellas digitales, bufó desde el asiento del copiloto.  
\- Le pagaré a cuantos encargados de Relaciones Públicas sea necesario para que le soben el lomo a Angela Merkel después. Puede que ni necesite hacer eso. Le mandamos a Thor con una cesta de aceite de masaje y sales de baños, un lazo en las bolas y nada más, y te apuesto que dejamos a la viejita feliz. Lo único importante es que no se nos muera la chica, porque no estoy dispuesto a aguantar al Capi con cara más miserable que lo habitual. En serio, ese tipo hace que la mirada de basset hound(8) te parezca alegre.-  
\- Estoy segura que entrenas para ser tan sexista, insensible y bruto ante el espejo todas las mañanas mientras el doctor hace yoga y el Capi trota. – soltó Natasha sin levantar la vista del parabrisas. – Lo interesante es porqué esa chica estaba más custodiada que el Fuerte Knox, y sobre todo, porque les bastó ver a alguien sospechoso cerca para que se pusieran más locos que un croata en Herzegovia y empezaran a disparar a todo lo que se moviera. Si la estaban protegiendo, son muy ineptos.-  
\- O simplemente tenía órdenes de no dejar que se la llevaran viva, y teniendo a Thor al frente no les dejaron muchas opciones.- dijo Bruce, que aunque no sentía gran amor por los vuelos supersónicos seguía ocupado revisando pantallas, el entrecejo fruncido.- Tony, no puedo menos que notar que piensas mucho en Thor con lazos. Algo que nos quieras contar?-  
\- No es normal? Estoy seguro que todos lo pensamos. Tú no lo piensas? Nat? Soy el único con una libido sana y normal aquí? Además, no se sientan ofendidos. Pienso en todos con lazos. Creo en las oportunidades igualitarias. Bueno, quizá no en Steve. Soy muy kinky, pero ni yo soy capaz de follarme algo que parece que va a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.-  
\- Tony, Steve te partiría al medio.- comentó Nat.  
\- Cómo sabes eso? Sabes eso de primera mano? O de algún otro primero algo? Nat! Fotos o no ocurrió!-  
\- Thor está llegando a la base.- dijo Bruce, levantando la vista al radar, antes de cerrar la pantalla, inspirar hondo y quitarse los lentes. – Dios, tenemos que hablar seriamente. Pero primero quiero ver a esa chica en persona.-  
\- Tienes voz de que encontraste el hilito de la piñata.- sugirió Tony, con una mirada de costado.- Te he dicho que te pones sexy cuando encuentras las respuestas?-  
\- Estoy empezando a pensar que desayunas Viagra.- Bruce movió la cabeza, pero contestó a su mirada con una sonrisa.- En serio, Tony. Supersoldado con cuerpo perfecto, dios nórdico, James Bond genderbender y artista circense arquero, por el amor de Dios. No me sobes el ego, estoy asumido a ser el feo del grupo, y eso sin enojarme.- agregó con humor.  
\- Smart is the new sexy, Dr. Banner.- comentó Natasha, bajando la nariz del quinjet para descender hacia la base, y Bruce rió sin darle importancia y bajó la vista. Tony, que fruncía el entrecejo, por una vez se quedó sin palabras, en parte de disgusto y un parte de molestia. Como un tipo que había sabido desde que era un adolescente cómo era tenerlo todo, el autodesprecio de Bruce a veces lo irritaba, y su reticencia a recibir halagos aún más. Y como no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas a su alrededor cuyos sentimientos le importasen, Bruce Banner a veces lo hacía sentir francamente torpe al respecto.  
\- Thor.- pidió Natasha mientras aterrizaban.- Repórtate. Dónde estás?-  
:: En el interior de la base, Lady Nat::  
Natasha rodó los ojos. – me imaginaba que no estabas debajo. Pregunto en qué sección!-  
:: Bueno… es gris… más bien color acero… tiene un techo muy bonito y…::  
\- Hay algún letrero cerca, Thor?- preguntó Bruce, con su paciencia de profesor de primaria.  
:: Sí. Dice Operating Theater 6. Eso es un teatro? Porqué hay un teatro?::  
\- Cómo está la chica?-  
:: Es mejor que vengan.:: dijo Thor.:: No sé cómo explicar esto.::

Thor estaba acostumbrado a eventos inesperados: era un guerrero. Estaba acostumbrado a situaciones de vida a o muerte: era un líder. Estaba también acostumbrado a lograr lo imposible: era un héroe. Pero mientras cruzaba la noche a la velocidad de un misil aire-tierra, el objeto de las angustias del buen Capitán envuelto en su capa y bien apretado contra su pecho, tuvo miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los midgardianos eran frágiles y efímeros: sus mujeres, eran seres finos como cervatos, delicados como cristal. Thor nunca había visto nada tan etéreo, tan inconcebiblemente hermoso, como la mujer a la cual abrió los ojos por primera vez en Midgard; lady Jane Foster, la diminuta astrofísica de ojos como miel y cabellos de caramelo que conocía los secretos del universo y era esbelta y delicada como una flor en la brisa. Thor había sentido fascinación como ante una obra de arte, una pieza musical desconocida, hacia esos seres tan delicados ante los cuales sus propias manos parecían toscas, su mente misma le parecía tosca y sin terminar. Tener a Jane en sus brazos había sido una experiencia que sentía lo había refinado, reformado: conocer a Natasha, su compañera de armas que frágil como un estilete era inconcebiblemente mortal, había elevado su admiración más aún, su fascinación aún más.   
Sin embargo, en estos momentos maldecía esa bella fragilidad. Si lo poco que sabía sobre los cuerpos midgardianos era cierto, esa joven rubia estaba más allá de toda posibilidad de salvación, la sangre escapando su cuerpo demasiada, las heridas demasiadas. Tenía que intentarlo, y acunándola con tanta delicadeza como pudo puso toda su fuerza y su voluntad en cruzar la noche con tanta velocidad como su poder permitía: pero cuando descendió frente a la base y tras el primer set de puertas de halló rodeado por el personal de SHIELD, eficiente y ansioso en su deseo de ayudar, y colocó a la joven en la camilla como si hubiera sido de cristal, la verdad no esperaba verla viva, y maldecía por ello, porque si Thor era rápido en sus afectos y sus odios, su admiración y amor por el líder de su equipo, cuya nobleza podría haber avergonzado a muchos Asgardianos, se había profundizado a cada momento que lo conocía. Steve, como un escudo de los más finos metales, resonaba con la nota correcta cada vez que era golpeado. Thor lo consideraba un ejemplo.  
Thor rezó, por él, por ella, por el amor de los Avengers unos a otros, por su propio amor por las cosas frágiles y efímeras. (9) Padre, dale una oportunidad. Padre, sálvala, para que ayude al corazón de mi amigo. Padre, ayúdanos, para que los que amo puedan ser felices…   
La gente de SHIELD retiró la capa roja que envolvía a la joven para empezar a cortarle la ropa ensangrentada mientras empujaban la camilla a la unidad de terapia intensiva, y ocho balas cayeron al suelo, resonando como cascabeles.  
Thor parpadeó, y al mirar el rostro de la joven, hermoso aunque pálido, vio que respiraba.

\- Como está? Qué pasó?- la voz ansiosa de Steve se oyó desde el pasillo cuando media hora luego, Clint y él se unieron al resto que aguardaba en la sala de espera de Terapia Intensiva, subterráneo 4. Thor se había quitado la armadura ensangrentada para ponerse un uniforme de deporte de SHIELD cuya camiseta, a pesar de ser la más grande, le hacía el mismo efecto tatuaje que solía pasarle a Steve: y Tony había conseguido de algún modo que les trajeran una cena tardía de sopa de noodles y bagels que estaban devorándose mientras aguardaban.- Dónde está Bruce?-  
\- Adentro. Con tu chica. Está viva y mucho mejor de lo que nadie con ocho hoyos en el cuerpo tiene derecho a estar.- dijo Tony alargándole una taza de plástico con sopa.- Siéntense y reposen un momento. Bruce está que revienta de teorías, y no me cree que toda esa gimnasia mental suya me excita.-  
\- Es Libby. Es ella!! Me reconoció.- dijo Steve, su voz temblorosa pero triunfante.- No tengo idea cómo, no sé qué pasó, pero es Libby, y está viva.- agregó, dejándose caer sentado en uno de los sofás. Natasha le alargó un bagel a él y otro a Clint.  
\- Entonces felicidades. Disfrutémoslo un momento antes de calentarnos la cabeza con el cómo y el qué.- dijo suavemente.- Haz recuperado una amiga; y nosotros debimos haber confiado en tu instinto antes.-  
\- La Dama Natasha tiene toda la razón. Sus palabras están llenas de sabiduría.- dijo Thor, masticando dos bagels a la vez. – Regocijémonos en que la joven objeto de los afectos de nuestro líder está a salvo y rescatada de los villanos que la mantenían prisionera!-   
Tony abrió la boca como si fuera a objetar el cuento de hadas que Thor celebraba, pero después de una mirada amenazante de Clint y Natasha, optó por meterse otro bagel a la boca mejor.  
\- Thor… no sé cómo agradecerte. No solo por salvarle la vida, sacarla de allí… por todo.- dijo Steve, y Thor, aún con masticando, se levantó para abrazarlo y completar la escena con unos besos en los cabellos rubios del Capitán, una de las pocas personas a las cuales podía abrazar sin tener que agacharse. Tony rodó los ojos a la demostración, pero Natasha sonreía.  
\- Bueno, ahora yo quiero saber cómo sobrevivió. La llenaron de plomo, eso lo vi. Hay como litro y medio de ella en el helicóptero.- dijo Clint con curiosidad, volviéndose a Tony. Tony alzó las manos afectando total ignorancia, pero Thor quien habló con un brazo aún alrededor de los hombros de Steve.  
\- Su cuerpo rechazó las balas. Como hace el Guerrero Verde o nuestro Capitán. Está claro que la joven no es una midgardiana común y corriente. Yo… recé por ella.- dijo Thor, asintiendo aliviado.- El buen doctor lleva un rato adentro con ella y el resto de los curadores: sospecho que él debe tener unas cuantas respuestas más.-  
\- Su cuerpo se curó? Libby?- Steve frunció las cejas, confuso. Se volvió a Tony, que se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista.- Dime lo que estás pensando.-  
\- Lo mismo que supongo que estamos todos pensando. Asumiendo que Natasha no esté pensando en vez de eso cómo es que ustedes hacen ese encuentro de manboobs a cada rato.-  
\- Tony.-  
\- Bueno, qué quieres que piense? Una chica en la que mi padre experimentó después del triunfo de Erskine contigo aparece viva viéndose ni un día más vieja tras setenta años, rechaza las balas y sobrevive a una ametralladora igualito quetú, y cuando nos acercamos a unos metros, Alemania poco más y nos tira encima una cabeza nuclear? Qué puedo pensar excepto el que mi padre consiguió recrear el suero del supersoldado y después… perdió la receta y le robaron el experimento?-  
\- Hay un par de cosas más que considerar. No sabemos si ella estaba donde quería.- dijo Natasha en voz baja.- Aún no sabemos si la tenían prisionera, como dijo Thor, o si quizá…-  
\- O si quizá somos unos secuestradores.- completó Clint. Todos miraron a Steve, esperando que quizá se horrorizara, pero él sólo movió la cabeza, total convencimiento en sus ojos.  
\- Ella me reconoció. Reconoció una fotografía de Bucky. Parecía…-  
\- Control mental?-  
\- No. Parecía confundida, simplemente.- dijo Steve mordiéndose el pulgar.- Me preguntó por qué tenía una foto de su marido.-  
\- Me estás diciendo que Bucky se casó en secreto?- Tony elevó las cejas al hablar de su héroe.- Y no te invitó?!-  
\- No seas idiota, Stark. Bucky y yo pasábamos juntos con los Comandos 24 horas, siete días a la semana. Nos habríamos enterado, al menos.- dijo Steve, ásperamente.- No, sospecho…-  
\- Jacques Rohannon Bach. James Buchannan Barnes.- dijo Natasha.- Oh, qué hijos de puta más grande. Eso es un clásico.- exclamó, de pronto con profundo odio en su voz, levantándose y dejando caer su taza en la mesa. Su rostro se contrajo de rabia, y los demás la miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados. Era tan raro ver un display de emoción en la Viuda, que los cuatro hombres se tensaron, sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
\- Nat?- dijo al fin Clint.  
Natasha se demoró unos momentos en volverse y enfrentarlos, y su rostro se había calmado, pero aún había un brillo húmedo en sus ojos.  
\- Terapia de asociación. Cuando reprogramas a una persona, el mejor modo es reprogramarla tan cercano a la verdad como puedas. Buscas los hechos relevantes en su biografía y los acomodas en la nueva historia. Ese tipo de memorias, que se almacenan de un modo potente, son como piolets clavados en la nieve, que sostienen toda la historia.- agregó secamente.- Es… si ella amó a Bucky Barnes, y él murió, le mostraron fotos suyas, le dijeron que había sido su esposo, le dieron un nombre que sonara muy semejante y si había sufrido por su pérdida se aseguraron de usar ese dolor para anclar su nueva “historia”.- acabó, mordiendo la última palabra. Bajó la vista, su mandíbula dura como piedra, y Thor inspiró, el sonido cargado de ira, mientras que Steve parecía descompuesto.  
\- A mí me lo hicieron. Viví seis años como esposa de un astronauta pensando que no era más que… que yo era solamente…- Nat tragó y se forzó a relajar las manos, inspirando por la nariz.- Cuando rompieron mi condicionamiento… el proceso casi me mató. No tengo idea como será romper un condicionamiento de setenta años.-  
\- Lo rompió con sólo ver a Steve, aparentemente. O los alemanes no son tan eficientes como el Red Room, Nat, o el suero del supersoldado le dio ventajas.- dijo Clint, su mano yendo a la de su compañera. Nat se sentó, calmándose por completo de inmediato: pero la mano de Clint en la suya, el modo en que Thor se afanó en conseguirle un buen café con leche, el modo en que a Tony le brillaban los ojos de deseos de venganza, la cercanía con que Steve se colocó en el brazo de su sillón e inconscientemente le frotó el hombro, decían mucho sobre cuán apasionadamente esos hombres amaban a la doncella impenetrable de su equipo. No tenían que decírselo: Natasha era experta en los silencios.  
\- Oh, sopa, gracias a Dios.- dijo Bruce, entrando con los ojos enrojecidos y las manos manchadas del talco de guantes estériles. Se dejó caer junto a Tony y se estiró, su espalda sonando como una maraca. Tomó un sorbo de sopa, mordió hambrientamente su bagel, y al fin suspiró, sintiendo las miradas en él.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En primer lugar, se va a salvar. Perdió mucha sangre, y está en un pre coma, pero sólo por falta de volemia, que se está recuperando a ojos vista. Está claro que posee un factor curativo muy potente, diría incluso más veloz que el tuyo, Steve. Le estoy corriendo varias baterías de tests, y la investigación que realizamos con sus huellas es… bastante conclusiva. Pero no quiero decir nada hasta no tener todas las pistas que poseemos en mano, y eso no será hasta que acabe con la secuenciación del western blot que estoy haciendo. ADN.- aclaró, aunque Tony asentía.- Miren, creo que lo mejor es que duerman un rato, yo incluido, y mañana explicaré todo lo que he averiguado. Pero estoy exhausto, y me temo que yo exhausto no es una buena idea.- acabó, frotándose los ojos. Era cierto: eran más de las cinco de la mañana, y aunque los rayos gamma le habían dado a Bruce Banner cierta resistencia, era cierto que excepto Thor, todos se veían agotados, física y psicológicamente.   
\- Puedo quedarme con ella? Por si despierta?- pidió Steve, y Bruce lo miró con afecto cansado.  
\- No despertará antes de diez horas…-  
\- Puedo?-  
\- Hagamos que te traigan un colchón al menos.-

****************

Poco característicamente, Tony no hizo ningún comentario cuando Clint y Natasha se metieron en la misma habitación y cerraron la puerta. A él mismo le habían asignado un diminuto, para sus estándares, cuartito con baño en suite y una cama del porte exacto de un ataúd: pero Tony le echó una ojeada, y aunque estaba exhausto, agarró su almohada y volvió al pasillo para calcular de qué habitación no salían los ronquidos de Thor, y meterse en ella sin llamar.  
Bruce, que se desabotonaba la camisa, se giró, pero parecía demasiado cansado incluso para sorprenderse.- Tony?-  
\- Sólo dime una cosa. Una cosa y me largo. Es un super soldado? Una super soldado? Tenemos una Steve con vagina ahora? Caramba, ahora que lo pienso Steve tiene virtualmente una vagina…-  
\- No estaré seguro hasta acabar la secuenciación.- dijo Bruce, y tras una pausa como si se cuestionara respecto al sentido de la propiedad de Tony Stark y luego se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, acabó de desvestirse por completo y se puso un pantalón de buzo gris de los que SHIELD parecía tener un millón para regalar (10).- Pero lo dudo mucho. Los primeros test no dieron positivo para los antígenos del retrovirus del supersoldado que posee Steve. Lo que sea que le haya hecho tu padre, sospecho que tiene más que ver con sus Vita Rays, que con retrovirus o rayos gamma.-  
\- Pero porqué lo mantuvo en secreto? Porqué si tuvo éxito? Porqué guardar el secreto?- bufó Tony.  
\- Si quieres puedes seguir hablando y haciéndote preguntas. Pero no te contestaré, porque voy a dormir.- dijo Bruce enfáticamente.- Si no quieres dormir, ve y asegúrate que Steve no esté tratando de despertarla con besos de bella durmiente, o alguna otra cosa. Entiendo que esté desesperado por hablar con ella, pero esa chica perdió cuatro litros de sangre. Cómo está viva, Vita Rays o no, es algo que casi no me explico.-  
\- casi?-  
\- Supongo que los rezos asgardianos cuentan para algo. Largo, Stark.-   
\- Está bien. Ya me voy, ya me voy.- dijo Tony en la puerta. Se volvió para hacer otra pregunta, pero con la facilidad de un maestro de yoga, Bruce ya dormía, los ojos cerrados con el arco de pestañas sobre las profundas ojeras, la marea de rizos castaños salpicados de gris repartidos en la almohada. Tony sintió el cansancio en sus huesos, pero también la ansiedad, la energía, que veces lo hacía parecer loco o imposible, porque mientras la curiosidad la dominaba, mientras las preguntas recorrieran su mente, le era muy difícil encontrar la capacidad de dormir en sí mismo. Se inclinó sobre Bruce, admirando no sólo su autocontrol, su paciencia, sino también su mente ordenada: los dos eran un Chagall encontrándose un Kandinsky. Y preguntándose si quizá Thor no tenía razón en ese tipo de afecto fácil y físico, contuvo la ridícula noción de que podía besar la frente del inconsciente biólogo/ físico nuclear para asegurarse de que no vinieran pesadillas, y se largó, en línea recta a la sala de la UTI en donde el objeto de tantos desvelos dormía envuelta en más cableado que un servidor y Steve, en un diván acomodado al lado, tendido de bruces con el mentón en los brazos, la miraba.  
Tony Stark quería respuestas, y si no podía tener las que quería hasta que Bruce despertara, buscaría otras para entretenerse. (11)  
Y ya que Bruce y Thor dormían, y Steve estaba despierto…  
\- Te acostaste con ella en la guerra? Di la verdad. Quizá tu semen tiene propiedades retrovirales y eso es lo que ha mantenido a Miss Wyoming 1938 viéndose como Miss Wyoming 2015.-  
Steve tenía que estar muy agotado, porque sólo alzó la mirada irritada sin mover la cabeza.- Supongo que me acordaría si me hubiera acostado con la novia de mi mejor amigo, Tony.-  
\- Y un blowjob? No sabemos qué tan potente es tu retrovirus.-  
Steve lo miró largamente, imaginándolo decapitado, supuso Tony, pero luego hubieron unas diminutas arrugas junto a sus ojos.-Tony, si pensaras de verdad que hacerme un blowjob podría darte el secreto del suero del supersoldado, habrías estado de rodillas antes de saludarme.- agregó.- No tienes que venir a asegurarte que esté bien. Estoy haciendo lo que dijo Natasha, que es alegrarme de que Libby esté aquí, conmigo. Lo demás puede esperar.-  
Tony se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla.- Es como una película Disney, reconócelo. El príncipe de un mundo perdido encuentra a la doncella de ese mundo a través de las eras y las barreras… casi estoy esperando que empieces una power ballad.-  
Steve rió, bajo.- canto pésimo. Buck cantaba maravillosamente. Lo mantuvieron de niño del coro solo por eso por años, a pesar de que era el peor monaguillo de la historia.-  
\- A ti de veras tu mejor amigo te tenía un complejo de inferioridad que echaba de espaldas, no?  
\- Tony, yo pesaba 43 kilos, no podía subir una escalera sin desplomarme y no tenía un céntimo. Buck le daba complejos a todos los tipos de la cuadra: yo ni siquiera entraba en la lista.-  
\- He visto fotos. Y ese video mudo de los dos riéndose como retardados. Siempre me pregunté porque estaba sin audio.-  
\- Porque Buck estaba haciendo chistes sobre piojos de vello púbico. Si tú crees que tus comentarios inapropiados me azoran, es porque Howard no te contó la verdad sobre Bucky.-  
\- No me contó eso. Pero créeme que habló lo suficiente para que de adulto me preguntara si mi padre tenía un crush en ti y rivalizaba por ti con el tipo. Aparentemente tú no eras el supersoldado rubio por el que rivalizaba- musitó Tony, indicando a Libby con el mentón.- Hablando de eso. Aprovechando de dejar las cosas claras, tú sabes, es importante para conservar las amistades, yadda yadda, antes de que empieces con tu cosa de la caridad y eso… la chica es bienvenida en la Torre. Ya sea en tu cama o en su propio piso. En el peor de los casos, es algo que mi padre jodió científicamente y dejó botado por ahí sin memoria. En el mejor de los casos, es un supersoldado y quizá pueda ser un Avenger. Pero como sea, me haré cargo de ayudarla y lo haría aunque tú no existieras. Estamos claros?-  
\- Tony… gracias.- dijo Steve, su tono conmovido contrastando con la beligerancia de Tony.  
\- Además, sus exámenes van a mantener entretenido a Bruce por semanas. Viste todo lo mandón que se pone cuando le baja el juramento hipocrático? Está mal que guste tanto, verdad? Pero es tan rico… es como ver a un terrier corretear perros ovejeros.-  
\- He notado que Bruce y tú se han vuelto cercanos. Me alegro. Creo que es bueno para ambos.-  
\- Excepto darle un laboratorio para que siga ayudando a la humanidad, y entretenerlo un poco… si Bruce fuera un Sim, se moriría de aburrimiento.- dijo Tony, volviéndose en la silla para estirarse y poniéndose de pie. Quizá sí era una buena idea irse a dormir, ahora que le había dejado claro a Rogers que no estaba solo en esto, por si aún tenía alguna duda idiota.-En cambio él por mí… debe ser parecido lo que va a hacer esta chica para ti.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- Idiomas, Capitán Barritas. Esta chica y tú podrán babear todo lo que quieran música vintage y sostenes en forma de cono y todas esas cosas que hicieron tan entretenidos los 40. Pueden compartir el culture shock juntos y aprender a usar Spotify juntos.-  
\- Ella parece bien integrada a la época, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.- dijo Steve dulcemente.- Sí, lo entiendo. Bruce y tú hablan los mismos idiomas. El no es sólo un genio… es un buen hombre.-  
\- Y yo soy sólo un genio, verdad? Me doy cuenta del sutil insulto, desgraciado!-  
\- Yo no he dicho nada.- dijo Steve, pero la sonrisa, aunque la había ocultado en los brazos, le había hecho aparecer hoyuelos.  
\- Me voy antes de que me insultes más.-  
\- Tony.- dijo Steve, y habló con voz firme, aunque había vuelto la cabeza para mirar a Libby. – Puedes darle un hogar a Bruce, un lugar seguro. No sólo porque no sólo lo entiendes mejor que nadie lo ha entendido y apreciado antes. Sino porque si alguien quiere llevárselo para estudiarlo como a una bestia…- agregó, y no necesitó más que oír la inspiración de Tony para saber la ola de ira que la sola idea le provocaba.-tendrían que pasar a través de todos nosotros. No creo que necesitemos hacerlo. Pero que él sepa que estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, es lo que le estás ofreciendo.-  
\- Tampoco dejaré que te quiten a Miss Wyoming.- dijo Tony, la voz gruesa.- Buenas noches, Steve.-   
******************   
How mucho do I love you? How can I find the words?   
How far is my heart from where you are?   
\- Por el amor de Dios, no se puede ser más lindos. Hay niveles de cuteness, gatitos dormidos, y luego esto.- dijo Bruce en la mañana, después de sacudir a Tony despierto y de encontrarse con Thor ya vestido y consiguiendo café para todos.   
Bruce se refería a Steve, que estaba dormido con la cabeza en el borde de la cama de Libby, que con mucho mejor color, ya estaba sumida en un sueño natural, según los aparatos que Bruce chequeaba. Steve estaba tan exhausto que no se movió incluso con el doctor moviéndose alrededor y Tony bostezando.   
\- Ahora ya podemos hablar.- dijo Bruce tras una pausa de observar a su líder, algo dulce en sus ojos, antes de tomar un sorbo de café y darle una revisión a un manojo de hojas y papel térmico que sus aparatos habían escupido.- Estoy listo para que aclaremos este misterio de una vez por todas.-  
\- Yo despertaré al amigo Clint.- dijo Thor, y antes de que pudieran pararlo, el asgardiano tomó una taza de café y fue directamente a abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde habían dormido los asesinos. Tony le echó una mirada algo alarmada a Bruce, pero el doctor seguía con la vista fija en sus exámenes, con los ojos brillantes de interés pero un rictus de enojo en la boca.  
Thor, entretanto, se había quedado de pie en el umbral. Podía ser muy silencioso cuando quería, a pesar de su tamaño, y cerró la puerta tras de sí con total discreción, avanzando para colocar la taza humeante en el velador.  
Clint estaba completamente vestido, tendido sobre las frazadas, de espaldas con los ojos cerrados. A su lado, y convertida en un pequeñísimo bultito, Natasha dormía con la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo, tapada hasta la nariz en las mantas, sus rizos lustrosos lo único a la vista.  
Thor entrecerró los ojos. Con mucha suavidad, acarició la sien de Clint, que parpadeó, y abrió los ojos a la cara tranquila del asgardiano, cuyo rostro pareció preguntar en un gesto por la asesina en sus brazos.  
Clint le ofreció un asentimiento tranquilizante.  
Malas memorias? Está mejor? Pudiste ayudar/consolar/apoyar?  
Estará bien. Gracias por preocuparte.  
\- Bruce nos espera.- dijo Thor despacio, su tono de voz ronco y suave haciendo que Natasha abriera los ojos. Parpadeó despacio, y al sentarse, despeinada y soñolienta, lo primero que vio fue a Thor alargándole el café, ambas manos sosteniéndolo como si fuera algún tipo de ofrenda ceremonial.  
Cuando ella sonrió, la sonrisa de Thor se ensanchó ampliamente.  
\- Hay novedades de Libby?- preguntó ella, tras un sorbo.  
\- El doctor nos espera, pero ella parece mucho mejor.- dijo Thor, saliendo con igual discreción. Clint miró a Natasha con una sonrisa, observando sus rasgos aún suavizados por el sueño. No dijo nada ( ellos dos estaban demasiado cerca para necesitar muchas palabras, y durante mucho tiempo se habían comunicado sin palabras por necesidad) pero ella apoyó un momento la cabeza en su hombro antes de enderezarse y buscar sus jeans.  
\- Crees que lo habremos escandalizado?-  
\- Así como te mira Thor? Podrías follarte a todo SHIELD y mientras estés contenta creo que santo y bueno para él-  
\- Clint, tú eres el único SHIELD que me he follado, te recuerdo.- dijo Natasha, cerrándose los jeans y pasándose un diminuto cepillo por el pelo.  
\- Sí, pero no les digas. Estoy esperando algún día usar eso para dejar a Stark callado.- dijo su amigo, acabándose el café con la fácil intimidad de dos personas que se consideran familia.- Estás bien?-  
Ella asintió, sin decir nada. Al ver su mirada aún expectante, añadió.- Okay. Sólo tengo unas ganas enormes de encontrar a los que le hicieron eso a la novia de Bucky Barnes y rajarles el cuello. Estamos?-  
\- Esa es mi Nat.-sonrió Clint mientras cruzaban el pasillo para reunirse con los demás en la sala de espera. El rostro de Clint se enterneció un poco al ver a Steve aún dormido, apoyado en la cama de Libby, mientras Thor colocaba más café en la sala de espera y Tony hacía traer, Dios sabe cómo lo había conseguido, una bandeja de sándwiches de medio metro de alto.  
\- Tenemos varias de las respuestas que quería, aunque algunas no tienen que gustarme.- dijo Bruce, colocándose los lentes, y entregándole las hojas a Tony antes de tomar un sándwich.- Lo primero que tenemos claro, es que Howard usó lo que había aprendido de Erskine para tratar de recrear el suero del supersoldado a meses de que mandaran a Steve al frente. Creo que a Libby Bell le echó encima suficientes Vita Rays para iluminar una ciudad, pero no consiguió exactamente lo que quería. Lo que no logro entender bien es porqué mantuvo en secreto el proyecto Lanchester.-  
\- Proyecto Lanchester.- dijo Clint, casi atorándose con un trozo de pan, los ojos dilatados.- Oh, joder, es que son todos retardados? LANCHESTER!-  
Los demás lo miraron con total incomprensión.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando, Robin Hood, pero escupe de una vez o te meto el guantelete en…-  
\- Elsa! Elsa Lanchester, Stark!- exclamó Clint agitando los brazos.- Por Dios que es obvio! No se dan cuenta? Una reina de belleza americana! Después de crear a Steve, no es obvio el siguiente paso?-  
\- Oh, Dios mío.- susurró Bruce, poniéndose pálido, pero los demás seguían mirando a Clint con desconcierto, que al fin perdió la paciencia y susurró:  
\- Elsa Lanchester era la actriz que hizo La Novia de Frankenstein! (12) Proyecto Lanchester: lo que hicieron fue crearle una mujer a Steve para que la impregnara, no es obvio? Si no se podía replicar el suero, por qué no replicar al tipo? Un mejor modo, y barato, de hacer supersoldaditos en serie!- dijo gesticulando.- Y obvio que lo mantuvo en secreto! Ustedes se imaginan a Steve follándose una chica por órdenes? La única esperanza de tu padre, Tony, era que Steve se enamorase de ella sin saberlo!-  
\- Y entonces… there came Bucky.- mencionó Natasha, las cejas muy elevadas.  
Tony se giró a Bruce, que había cerrado los ojos.- Bueno.- musitó al fin.- Ahora sí vamos a saber si es posible darle un derrame al Capitán América. Si quieren que le diga yo, no me opongo, pero déjenme que me ponga la armadura primero.-

 

**********************

 

(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wyT4jMSBMo  
(2) Natasha, a quien le provocaba manías homicidas-adquisitivas ver a Bruce con los puños de las camisas deshilachados. Para una asesina que había crecido teniendo que aguantar frío, abuso y la comida dispensada como premio, era la que más rápido había entendido que para Tony gastar en ellos era un inmenso placer. Sí, una cosa que tenían en común eran infancias mierderas, dijera lo que dijeran los psicólogos. Al menos Steve les llevaba la ventaja en que aún muerto de hambre y enfermo hasta el pelo, había sido amado sin reservas por su mamá.  
(3) sus metabolismos no iban a quedar satisfechos con una cenita de gala. Una vez habían hecho el experimento de cuánta pizza eran capaces de comer, y el ranking había quedado con Thor en primer lugar con 14, Steve con 11 ½, Bruce y Natasha empatados con 4, Clint con 3 ½ y Tony había perdido rindiéndose tras 3. Además, Steve era un comedor nervioso, por lo que ahora ya iba en la novena salchicha en pan cuando Clint les envió un mensaje.  
(4) Usuario: ANGRYBIRD.  
(5) Como nunca había visitado la casa de Howard, no había conocido a Jarvis. Las posibilidades que el hijo de inmigrante irlandesa mamá soltera de Brooklyn hubiera visto un mayordomo en otra ocasión era menor a cero.  
(6) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b3/22/7a/b3227a72f26c763ea52ae52d535469c8.jpg  
(7) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/95/f8/73/95f8730d088a8ba7bb7f6b6496f661bd.jpg  
(8) http://animalia-life.com/image.php?pic=/data_images/basset-hound/basset-hound8.jpg  
(9) http://orig05.deviantart.net/fdec/f/2012/348/e/d/thor_by_jiuge-d5o2j8e.jpg  
(10) https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1U3mAKFXXXXaXXVXXq6xXFXXXc/-font-b-Agents-b-font-of-SHIELD-LOGO-PRINT-EAGLE-man-sports-cardigan-Hoodie-Sweatshirt.jpg  
(11) Era jodidamente bueno en encontrar en qué entretenerse, lo que solía generalmente consistir de buscar lo más peligroso a mano y pincharlo con un palito.  
(12) http://67.media.tumblr.com/2fd8b9c2f1672719f9f8e9653688dddb/tumblr_mzbjf9Xihq1qiz3j8o1_500.gif


	4. SILVER LINING

Capítulo 4  
SILVER LINING (1)

Durante los primeros días de los Avengers, no había faltado el periodista idiota que había preguntado qué tenía que hacer Clint, un tipo con un arco y unas flechas, en medio de un supersoldado, un semidiós que manejaba el rayo, un millonario en un tanque volador y, bueno, Hulk. ( Curiosamente nunca nadie lo había preguntado por Natasha) Clint había dicho relajadamente que alguien tenía que ir a comprar la pizza post batalla, pero el resto del team se había irritado majestuosamente y erizado como gatos. (2)  
Clint no había hecho caso: el antiguo artista circense sordo tenía una panaché y una seguridad en sí mismo que Bruce nunca había tenido, y las que Steve y Tony se esforzaban en aparentar. Si se trataba de haber sido por años el mejor espía de SHIELD, de haber parado en ocasiones más de un superpoderoso dictador sin más que su ingenio y sus habilidades ( a ti te estoy mirando, Viktor Doom) y de saber que junto a Natasha casi no existía una situación de la que no pudieran salir, o quizá era simplemente que habiéndose enfrentado a tanto despelote en su vida lo hacía maravillosamente adaptable, al final Clint no se había ofendido en lo más mínimo. Pero a los demás les irritaba un poco no poder presumir de las habilidades del arquero, precisamente porque varias de ellas eran clasificadas.(3)  
Incluso Natasha, más asesina que espía, solía ignorar cosas que Clint, en buzo y descalzo en la Torre, se las arreglaba para averiguar con la cara más poco inteligente posible. Su capacidad de arregla líos y de enfocar los problemas de un modo completamente distinto a todos los demás no tenía paralelo: si eso venía de su sordera infantil o de su entrenamiento, nadie lo sabía. Pero Clint había logrado convencer a la estrella del Red Room que desertara. Qué más había que decir?  
Por eso, fue Clint, no ninguno de los demás, quien se asomó a la UTI en donde Libby seguía inconsciente y Steve, la cabeza apoyada en el borde del catre, roncaba durmiendo profundamente. Clint le palmeó la rodilla, y cuando Steve abrió los ojos azul celeste, le sonrió y le ofreció una taza.  
\- Gracias.- dijo él con la voz gruesa.- Bruce ya ha despertado? Saben algo? Está…?-  
\- Salió del coma, pero aún está dopada. Las heridas de bala se están cerrando, aunque no tan rápido como las tuyas. Bruce averiguó cosas, y yo deduje otras… quieres escucharlas?.- sugirió Clint con dulzura. En cierto sentido, Clint era el más experimentado y el más maltratado por la vida en el grupo, y Bruce, cuyo porcentaje de miserias no estaba tan lejos, sabía que si Clint encontraba el modo de ahorrarle una pena a Steve, a Thor, tan puro de corazón, al mismo Tony, con su fe inquebrantable en el poder de la voluntad, al mismo Bruce y su cansado altruismo, el cínico arquero lo haría.  
Steve asintió rápidamente, y cojeó en piernas acalambradas hasta un rincón de la habitación, en donde Clint se sentó en el brazo de un pequeño sofá y habló tan calmadamente y claro como pudo.   
\- Bruce dice que tienes razón. Que la chica es Libby Bell, y que fue parte de un proyecto de Howard Stark que la llenó de Vita Rays.-  
\- Howard? Pero por qué no me dijo?- musitó Steve, el alivio dando paso un ceño confuso en su rostro. – Ella está saludable? Qué le han hecho?-  
\- Está muy saludable, excepto por los ocho agujeros de bala. Verás… - dijo Clint, su voz aún baja y conciliadora.- Creemos que el proyecto que Howard tenía era… de eugenesia. Bruce y Tony piensan que lo que Howard quería era ver qué pasaba si tú como supersoldado y ella como receptora de Vita Rays tenían hijos.-  
La cara de Steve se fue no al blanco, sino a una inexpresividad que Clint no recordaba haberle visto nunca. Steve tenía una cara joven y móvil, pero por la forma en que su rostro se inclinó adelante y perdió todo gesto era inquietante: era un poco como un gran felino bajando la cara para atacar. La palabra “ eugenesia” parecía tener ese efecto.  
Claro, pensó Clint. Era un asunto muy personal: pero la verdad, si la eugenesia hubiera actuado en los años 30 como sus proponentes en Estados Unidos habían pedido, Steve antes del suero, con sus docenas de enfermedades, habría sido esterilizado, o quizá incluso recluido(4). Y el proyecto del supersoldado habría acabado en algo estilo Blonsky.  
\- Howard estaba metido en eugenesia? Como los Nazis?-  
\- Steve, creo que ya que no podían replicar el suero, creo que era la siguiente idea lógica. Y Howard puede haber tenido la idea, pero la llevó para que te conociera y esperó a ver si algo sucedía, no fue precisamente que te ordeñara para impregnarla.- dijo Clint, con cierta justicia. Steve sacudió la cabeza, como si le costara creer de todas formas, pero luego giró la cabeza y miró a Libby con intensa tristeza, una rabia profunda y antigua en sus ojos.  
\- La cantidad de gente que ha salido lastimada por el maldito experimento es demasiada. No ha traído más que dolor… Bruce, Howard, Burnside, el Red Room, y ahora Libby… malditos monstruos!- exclamó, y Clint vio en la tensión de sus hombros cómo ansiaba darle un puñetazo a algo y se contenía con todas sus fuerzas.- Ojalá nunca me hubieran metido en el maldito proyecto! Ojalá el maldito suero me hubiera matado y ya!-  
\- Estás siendo un idiota. Has salvado mucha más gente que…-  
\- Clint, crees que el poder bajar gatitos de los árboles me consuela de todo lo que Nat y Bruce han sufrido? Cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable? Y ahora Libby?- susurró, aún en su cólera tratando de no despertarla. Se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo, y Clint vio las impotentes lágrimas en el borde de sus pestañas.  
\- No eres el único que ha salvado vidas.- dijo Clint, y su fuerte mano callosa oprimió el hombro duro y poderoso de su líder.- Cálmate. Tienes que estar calmado para ayudarla. Y nosotros te necesitamos, lo sabes.-  
El asintió, cerrando los ojos. Clint le dio unos momentos para calmarse, y luego continuó en voz baja.- Imagínate cómo irritó a Howard que Libby se fijara en Bucky y no en ti. Claramente, a ella tampoco le había explicado para qué los estaba reuniendo.-  
\- Bucky tenía un talento para meterse en líos que hasta que te conocí, Clint, no tenía paralelo.- dijo Steve, y sonó como un halago. – Dios! Qué frustrado debe haber estado Howard!-  
\- Tony quiere comprar un monumento para la tumba de tu amigo. Un obelisco, creo. Algo fálico.- dijo Clint, y Steve estalló en risitas ahogadas un poco histéricas. Clint le rodeó la cabeza con el brazo, y continuó hablando.- Los tests de Bruce dicen que la han mantenido viva, y muy bien cuidada, estos años. El doc… el doc echó una mirada ginecológica, y dice que aparentemente nunca ha tenido hijos. Pero sí está flotando en unas hormonas especiales, y Nat… Nat confirmó que aparentemente, hay tres hits para sus huellas digitales. Parece que la capturaron los alemanes, y los últimos setenta años la condicionaron… le lavaron el cerebro para creer que era una simple chica alemana, trabajando para el gobierno en tareas mínimas. Nat calcula que se lo hicieron tres veces, y cada vez la convencieron de que era la hija de la versión anterior. Mantuvieron toda la historia anclada en la muerte de Bucky, y cada vez, ha sido una viuda que tras vivir veinte años entre los veinte y los cuarenta… pues la empiezan de nuevo.-  
\- Pero por qué? Qué ganaban? Tiene poderes de algún tipo o…?-  
Clint asintió, pero no soltó los hombros de Steve.- Algunos. El doctor puede explicarte mejor, y habrá que correr unas pruebas, pero…como puedes ver, es inmune al envejecimiento, los Vita Rays perfeccionaron su genoma, y no sólo su recuperación celular es muy rápida, también parece ser más fuerte y rápida que la mayoría. Pero aparentemente nunca la usaron como espía o asesina. Nunca la usaron como nada, excepto…-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Cuando Bruce lanzó el reconocimiento de huellas con un 90% de seguridad, encontró 730 hits.-   
\- Qué significa eso?-  
\- Que durante estos años, la han mantenido viva y cuerda por un solo motivo.- dijo Clint en voz baja. – Nat había oído hablar del programa, pero no sabía lo que era. – el arquero lo sujetó del brazo, y se giró, para clavar sus ojos verdosos en los azules de Steve.- Prométeme que no te vas a poner loquito.-  
Steve asintió, los dientes apretados, pero estaba blanco. Clint sin embargo sabía que no había forma que Steve Rogers pudiera prepararse para lo que iba a decirle.  
\- La han usado como banco de óvulos. Todos estos años… han estado inyectando en su sociedad su genoma para perfeccionarlo. Como su cuerpo se mantiene permanentemente joven, sigue formando óvulos, y ellos siguen sacándoselos. En este momento, Tony calcula que la penetración de su gen en Alemania es el del 42%. La mitad de Alemania es pariente suyo.-

**************************

\- Le di algo para que acabara de vomitar, pero lo vomitó igualmente. Voy a tener que inyectarlo.- dijo Bruce, quitándole cansadamente el estuche a una jeringa.- Como diez veces, porque con su metabolismo menos de 50 ul no van a hacer el truco. Clint, no había necesidad de largarle todo a la vez.-  
\- Las cosas que traen dolor es mejor enfrentarlas de una sola vez, mi sabio amigo.-  
\- Cállate, Lord Pikachu (5).- dijo Tony, que se paseaba inquieto.- cómo es posible que en toda una base de SHIELD no hayan macarrones? Hay que meterle algo de comida o se va a desplomar.- agregó, mordiéndose el pulgar lleno de preocupación. Era un poco conmovedor cuando se enfrentaba al tipo de problemas que no podía solucionar tan fácil.  
\- Yo preferiría que esté calmado para cuando Libby despierte. Una parte de mí está preparado para que la chica grite secuestro y ahí sí nos vayamos a la mierda. Esta misión ha sido un desastre.- bufó Clint. Tras el vidrio, Natasha se había sentado junto a la joven, montada al revés en una silla y con el mentón apoyado en los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo. Nat era tan pequeña que le colgaban los pies.  
\- Tarde. Creo que está despertando.- dijo Bruce, cuando una de las máquinas junto a Libby empezó a dar bajos pitidos. Hubo un movimiento, y sin que nadie le dijera nada Thor partió a buscar a Steve mientras los otros tres se pegaban al vidrio y Natasha se inclinaba sobre la joven.  
\- Hey.- dijo la pelirroja cuando Libby abrió los ojos, que eran muy celestes.- Hola. Estás a salvo, todo está bien. Libby, verdad?-  
\- Dónde… estoy?- la joven se enderezó en los codos, y hubo un rictus de dolor en su rostro.- Qué pasó? Me desmayé… otra vez?-  
Natasha negó, aunque algo pasó por sus ojos.- Te balearon, lo recuerdas? Steve te rescató.-  
\- Steve…- murmuró ella, y un temblor pasó por su cara. El temblor se incrementó, y Nat la sujetó en sus brazos y le gritó a Bruce por Haldol, mientras lo que parecía un ataque de sacudidas recorría el cuerpo de la joven. Bruce, tras apenas identificarse en un segundo, la inyectó, y los temblores se calmaron, Nat secándole el rostro transpirado.   
\- Estás a salvo. Steve vendrá en un momento. Estás recuperando memorias… eso es lo que te pasa…- susurró, echándole el cabello atrás.- Todo estará bien. No te fuerces en pensar en nada… todo vendrá solo.-  
\- No me dejes sola, por favor.- gimió la chica, y Bruce notó cómo el acento alemán se transformaba el suave acento de la heartland de USA. Natasha sujetó sus manos, y Bruce vio el destello de ira y compasión mezcladas en la mirada de Natasha, un destello impensable en la habitualmente insensible asesina.

**********

\- Tenemos que moverla de acá: me siento como un patito en tiro al blanco.- bufó Tony, cuando Bruce regresó a de atender a Libby y Thor reapareció, seguido por Clint y un pálido Steve. – Tenemos que llevarla a la Torre. Si le estamos quitando la gallina de los óvulos de oro a los alemanes, preferiría guardarla en un lugar defendible, caramba.-  
\- Tiene que aceptar ir con nosotros. No podemos llevarla contra su voluntad.- respondió Bruce, para quien el libre albedrío era un tema muy delicado.  
\- No sé si estoy siendo poco gentil en este tema.- dijo Thor, el cabello en un manbun y la expresión de pensativa duda que normalmente mostraba al hablar de los convencionalismos midgardianos.- Pero dado que su mente ha sido sometida a diferentes abusos, será capaz de decidir desapasionadamente en una decisión correcta? Creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que su mente haya sanado antes de ofrecerle decisiones. En verdad, deberíamos confiar en el Capitán, que tiene sus mejores intereses en el corazón, decida por ella.- comentó con total confianza. Steve sintió una oleada de afecto por la fe que el asgardiano le tenía, pero Bruce parecía pensativo, y algo tenso.  
-Thor tiene razón: la chica no está en su sano juicio, y aunque lo estuviera, me la llevaría igual.- dijo Tony con irritación, enfrentando la mirada de Bruce con firmeza. Si para todos Steve solía ser el compás moral del grupo, para el billonario hace mucho tiempo que era el sereno científico, pero eso no significaba que en ocasiones tuvieran peleas que hacían retemblar el piso de los laboratorios.(6)  
\- Y lo que ella opine, Tony?- repitió Bruce con reconvención.  
\- No voy a dejar abandonada a su suerte a una mujer en la que mi padre experimentó y luego dejó abandonada en manos de los nazis. La han estado ordeñando setenta años como si fuera una vaca! Lo menos que le debo es ponerla a salvo de esos monstruos, y averiguar exactamente qué le han hecho para ayudarla.- acabó ásperamente.- y cambia la cara. No estoy haciendo todo esto para recuperar un experimento perdido propiedad de Stark Industries. Si de veras piensas eso de mí…-  
\- Creo que es parte de ello, pero también sé que recoges todo tipo de experimentos interesantes, yo de testigo.- soltó Bruce sin acidez y un poco de humor. Tony lo miró herido, pero Steve, que tenía instinto para esos casos, habló con certeza antes de que pelea escalara:  
\- Doctor, si Tony no lo hace, lo haré yo.  
\- Deja que Clint la convenza, entonces. El tipo ha hecho cosas semejantes antes.- respondió Tony a la clara indecisión de Bruce.  
\- Esperemos un momento. Dejemos que Natasha hable con ella.- dijo al fin el doctor, a lo que Clint asintió, y los cinco hombres de acomodaron en la sala, esperando.

***********************

\- Cómo te sientes?-  
\- Estoy bien.- dijo Libby, devolviéndole a Natasha el vaso que le trajera, y del que había bebido con total confianza.- Ya puedo irme a casa?-  
\- Dónde es casa?- murmuró Natasha, conciliadoramente.  
\- En… Berlín?- dijo Libby, sin ninguna curiosidad o reticencia.- Está bien eso?-  
\- No quieres irte con Steve?-  
Libby parpadeó. Un momento había estado hablando tranquilamente, al siguiente su cuerpo había empezado a temblar. Nat le oprimió la mano, y ella la miró, aún con confianza, pero con las pupilas pequeñitas.  
\- Steve está aquí? De verdad? Él no…- Libby movió la cabeza y el temblor se incrementó. Natasha se sentó en la cama, ambas manos en sus brazos.  
\- Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Steve sólo quiere protegerte. Por favor, ven con nosotros.-   
\- Adónde?-  
\- América. New York?-  
\- Una vez estuve en New York.- musitó ella, y su temblor se incrementó. Nat entrecerró los ojos.  
\- Allí estarás a salvo.- Natasha la observó respirar hondo, calmarse, antes de asentir obediente. Nat tenía un enorme control de sus emociones, pero incluso para ella era difícil sonreír cuando en verdad sentía ganas de vomitar.  
\- Bruce me encargó que les trajera sopa.- dijo Steve con Clint en la puerta. Libby miró a Steve y los temblores volvieron, aunque su rostro se mostraba totalmente calmo: era como si los temblores le fueran familiares, normales. Clint acercó una silla y se colocó a cierta distancia, pero Steve, tras colocar la bandeja que cargaba en una mesita, se volvió, y su rostro no podía evitar traicionar la profunda emoción con que observaba a la alta mujer rubia en la cama de hospital.- Libby?-  
\- Hola.- dijo ella, tan sencillamente como si lo viera todos los días. Como un niño, nada parecía sorprenderla. Steve se acercó para tenderle una mano, y ella la tomó sin dudar, aunque temblaba con exactamente la misma vibración, la misma violencia que había ignorado antes.  
\- Estás bien? Te duele? Estás temblando?-  
\- No lo sé.- dijo ella, antes de sonreír.- me hace muy feliz verte, Steve!-  
\- También a mí.- susurró él, voz ronca. – Vas a venir con nosotros?-  
\- Supongo que sí.- dijo ella, su rostro perdido calmándose, sus manos ahora con apenas vagos estremecimientos.  
\- Tienes alguien a quien avisarle? Algo que extrañes o…?-  
\- No, creo que no.- dijo ella, entrecejo fruncido por un momento.- No recuerdo… Steve?-  
\- Dime.-   
\- Por qué vas a llevarme lejos?-  
\- Porque aquí te han hecho daño, Libby.- dijo Steve, voz muy suave, pero los ojos súbitamente arrasados. – Si lo hubiera sabido, habría venido corriendo, hace mucho tiempo…!-  
\- No… no recuerdo que me hayan hecho daño.- dijo ella, y sus manos, ahora tranquilas, tomaron entre las suyas la de Steve, que parecía a punto de quebrarse- Pero está bien.- agregó, su rostro sereno. Un momento luego, sus manos acariciaron la de Steve, y Clint bajó la vista súbitamente conmovido al ver cómo la joven trataba de tranquilizarlo a él.  
\- Nos iremos esta noche. No hay más que un par de horas, y allá pueden verte los mejores psiquiatras.- dijo Steve, atrayendo una silla y sentándose a su lado sin siquiera un intento de recuperar su mano: se movía como si le hubieran cerrado un grillete.- Te prometo que todo estará bien. Todo…- su voz se quebró, y luego se recuperó, intentando ser animoso.- Todo estará bien.-  
\- Nat, acompáñame a buscar algo de ropa para Libby.- dijo Clint, con un saludo a la chica, y los dos salieron al pasillo, Nat mordiéndose el labio y la expresión del arquero dejando la sonrisa en cuanto dejaron la habitación.  
\- Le borraron hasta las más básicas defensas. He visto cachorros recién nacidos con mejor sentido de la autopreservación que ella.- musitó Nat en el pasillo. La forma rígida en que caminaba era una indicación de su furia: Clint sabía que en este momento, si alguien tocaba a la Viuda, iba a acabar con diez centímetros de navaja en las tripas. – creí que nada que hicieran podía sorprenderme, pero estos… urods…(7)-  
\- Lenguaje, Nat.- dijo Clint con su mejor imitación de Steve. Nat inspiró y logró una mínima sonrisa, que se vio más real, pero al reunirse con los demás sólo pudo hacer un gesto e irse por la ropa, porque no confiaba en su autocontrol para narrar detalles. Clint se apoyó en la pared, mientras que al otro lado del vidrio, Steve y Libby seguían hablando con las cabezas muy juntas.  
\- Bueno, no ha puesto ninguna resistencia. Se irá con nosotros sin chistar.-  
\- ninguna?- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Eso es bueno, verdad?- preguntó Thor.  
\- La verdad, es útil ahora, pero no es muy bueno. Es muy anormal, ciertamente. Pero supongo que hay tiempo para ocuparse de eso en la Torre.- dijo Tony, igualmente preocupado.- Como sea. Al menos no tendremos que llevarla pateando y escupiendo. Porque la habría llevado igual.-  
\- Tony!-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Porqué tiene esos temblores?- preguntó Thor, que mirando por el vidrio vio a Steve nerviosamente tratando de calmar nuevos temblores en la joven.- Es acaso la memoria de batallas, o es el daño a su mente?-  
\- No estoy seguro.- dijo Bruce, quitándose los lentes y frotándose los ojos.  
\- Los temblores parecen venir cuando encuentra algo que no encaja con la versión de la realidad que debe haber vivido estos años.- dijo Clint, pensativo.- He visto cosas semejantes antes. Los agentes sleeper no tienen breakdowns hasta que empiezan a recordar. Ahí vienen las migrañas, las convulsiones y el vómito. Lo que le hayan hecho… fue muy bien hecho.- agregó, funerariamente.- Vamos a necesitar toda tu ayuda y la de SHIELD, Stark-  
\- La tienes.- dijo Tony con simpleza, sin pestañear.- vamos, si Natasha pudo regresar de todo lo que le hicieron…-  
\- A mí me torturaron. Sospecho que con ella usaron el otro acercamiento, y eso es algo que SHIELD no ha visto antes.- dijo ella, volviendo con un brazado de ropa, el rostro aún cargado de rabia fría.  
\- Nat?- Thor, un poco confuso- No entiendo.-  
\- Yo era un perro de guerra. Me mataron de hambre y me enseñaron a morder bajo órdenes, a palos.- dijo ella bruscamente.- Y por supuesto, después de hambre y palizas me escapé en cuanto pude. Pero ella… ella era la perra de raza para conseguir buenas camadas. Le dieron comida, afecto, hogar… todo, todo lo que quisiera, mientras los dejara seguir usando su cuerpo.- agregó, y en su voz había una furia incontenible.- Hijos de puta! Al menos conmigo no fingieron ser un hogar! No me usaron mientras… mientras…!-   
Thor se levantó de un salto, y rodeando a Nat con sus brazos, la oprimió, los delicados rizos rojos acunados contra su esternón. Nat inspiró largamente, sus manos apretando convulsivos puñados de la camiseta que apenas lograba tirante envolver a Thor.  
\- Gracias.- dijo, un momento luego.- Ya estoy bien.-  
Thor bajó la cabeza y le besó la frente largamente, sus dedos masajeando los cabellos rojizos, y Nat, que habría peleado como un gato de espaldas normalmente a ese tipo de afecto, se dejó acariciar, un rictus en sus ojos que decía silenciosamente cuánto lo agradecía. (8) Fue, por supuesto, ese momento cuando se abrió la puerta de la salita UTI, y entraron dos metros de amenaza, por nombre, Lt Col. Nicholas Fury.  
\- Siempre, siempre, siempre.- bufó.- Si ustedes están todos desaparecidos a la vez, sé que tengo que empezar a prepararme para un incidente internacional. Comprendo que quieran matar al maldito Ross de un infarto, pero no estoy seguro de qué les he hecho, saben. – dijo, su voz, ya tan baja en registro, bajando un poco más, de un modo que hacía que Tony declarara que su laringe era un arma de destrucción masiva.- Qué le hicieron a los alemanes en la cena esa? El representante de Alemania en la UN tuvo que calmarse antes de poder seguir gritando.-  
\- No hicimos nada en la cena.- dijo Natasha, con su perfecta cara de póquer, pero Nick Fury sabía perfectamente lo que había adoptado.  
\- Noo? Y antes y después, entonces, agente Romanoff?-  
\- Bueno…- empezó Bruce, limpiándose los lentes en el delantal de médico que se había agenciado.- Es una larga historia… podemos ofrecerle café, Director?-  
\- No es una larga historia.- retrucó Steve desde la puerta, beligerancia en su voz.- Liberamos un prisionero de guerra retenido en Alemania contra su voluntad. Esa es toda la historia. Si alguien tiene algún problema, que hable conmigo.- acabó secamente. Había una amenaza tan clara, una determinación tan intensa, que habría sido inquietante, para cualquiera que no conociera bien a Steve Rogers. Pero de que era un terco obcecado de mierda con un complejo de protector del porte de la Torre, eso lo sabían.  
\- Gracias por el resumen, capitán.- le soltó Fury con la misma sequedad.- Agradezco que no me haya tirado el escudo de inmediato por preguntar, como Director de SHIELD, exactamente qué han hecho por lo que yo tengo que disculparme y razonar. Hawkeye? Algo más que agregar?-  
\- Nick… Steve, siéntate, parece que te hubieras tragado un poste de bandera… por el amor de Dios, no hay necesidad de todo esto. Qué está pasando en la UN? Qué dijeron de nosotros?-  
\- Que habían tenido una pelea en pleno Berlín con desconocidos y que en su huida, sin explicación, sin alertar a las autoridades pertinentes y sin permiso de absolutamente nadie se las habían arreglado para traerse un ciudadano alemán. No usaron la palabra secuestro pero está en el aire. Van a elaborar?-  
\- Si quieren que paguemos daños, yo pago daños.- ofreció Tony, los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido.- Pero, Fury… lo que dice el Capi es cierto. Tenían a un ciudadano americano prisionero.-  
\- Qué ciudadano americano?-  
\- Un ciudadano americano que no le vamos a entregar a SHIELD.- dijo Natasha sombríamente.- Lo siento, Nick. Sé que esto es muy confuso, porque estamos en tu base y necesitamos tu ayuda, pero creo sinceramente que SHIELD haría más daño que bien en esta ocasión.-  
\- Crees sinceramente?- dijo Fury, un deje de burla en su voz que hizo que Thor enderezara la cabeza y Bruce se tensara.  
\- Si intentas quitarnos a la joven, vas a tener que pasar por encima de mí.- dijo Thor, a lo que Nick Fury elevó una ceja.  
\- Ah. Es una mujer. Ya me extrañaba tanta preocupación…-  
Thor bufó avergonzado por haberse dejado manipular. Natasha le oprimió el hombro (9) y habló con firmeza.  
\- Por favor.-  
\- Nat, no tienes que…- empezó Steve enojado, pero ella le hizo un gesto y repitió, sus ojos fijos en Fury.  
\- Por favor.-   
Nick bajó la vista, aparentemente considerando sus opciones. Suspiró, claramente irritado, pero luego apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazó los dedos.  
\- Muy bien. Solo por esta vez. No digo que esto no volverá a mordernos ( y digo nos) el trasero ni prometo nada. Pero qué quieren que diga?-

**************************************

Tres horas luego, Libby estaba vestida con uno de los corrientes buzos grises de SHIELD y en una silla de ruedas era llevada dócilmente por Steve y Natasha hacia el hangar de la base, en donde Clint ya había puesto en Quinjet en marcha. Thor subió la silla completa con un simple tirón de sus brazos, y una vez estuvieron arriba, Steve y Bruce la acomodaron en una de las sillas reclinatorias de pasajero y le colocaron el cinturón.  
\- Tenemos tres horas de vuelo. Vamos a evitar el espacio aéreo europeo. Descansa, Libby.- dijo Steve con dulzura. Ella asintió, pero mientras volaban, Nat notó que había empezado a temblar de nuevo.  
\- Nunca habías volado antes?- susurró Natasha. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza que no era ni un sí ni un no, pero entonces Tony, que había estado sirviendo de copiloto y que estaba preguntando qué querían beber durante el viaje, se acercó y la cara de Libby se desencajó.  
\- Qué está pasando allá atrás?!- gritó Clint cuando la chica dio un chillido y una convulsión clónica completa la sacudió de pies a cabeza, con tanta fuerza que cinturón de seguridad se quedó trabado y la silla se bamboleó. Tony se echó atrás, pálido, mientras Bruce y Nat se abalanzaban y Thor, sus grandes manos cubriendo por completo los hombros de la joven, la sujetaba firmemente para que Bruce pudiera inyectarle más Haldol.  
\- No le hice nada! Juro que no le hice nada!- balbuceó Tony, auténticamente angustiado volviéndose a Steve, que apretaba los puños inútiles mientras Bruce le repetía a la joven que se tranquilizara, que siguiera su voz, que estaba a salvo. Las convulsiones de Libby acabaron tras unos momentos gracias al Haldol, aunque los ojos se le habían ido atrás.   
\- Creo que ha sido tu parecido a tu padre (10).- murmuró Steve sin voz, apoyado en la puerta.- No es tu culpa, Tony.-  
\- O sea me pongo una bolsa de papel en la cabeza hasta que… qué?-  
\- Se acostumbrará. – dijo Natasha, alzando los pies de Libby y abriendo la reposadera que convertía el asiento en camilla.- Pero por un tiempo sugiero que ustedes dos salgan de la vista. Es demasiado todo de una vez. Dénle un poco de tiempo.-   
\- Ven. Vamos a pilotar.- dijo Tony tras una pausa, llevándose a Steve a la cabina. Tras una mirada, Clint asintió y les dejó los puestos de piloto y copiloto. Los dos se acomodaron con la costumbre de bastante tiempo: aunque ninguno de los dos era el piloto que Clint era, podían llevarlos sano y salvo cruzando el mar a casa.   
Tony pilotó un rato en silencio, mientras Steve chequeaba distraídamente las mezclas de combustible; tenía algo de dejá vu, ya que era Howard quien le había enseñado a pilotar hacía tantos años, y ahora Tony era quien había refrescado sus conocimientos. Eran un buen equipo, aunque sin duda Tony podía pilotar el quinjet solo: y la verdad, con todo lo sucedido, había planeado hacerlo, sobre todo porque entre el jaleo con Libby y volver a pilotar sobre el Atlántico Norte, daba para sospechar de dónde tenía la cabeza el Capi.   
Hubo una larga pausa mientras los dos seguían escuchando la voz tranquilizadora de Bruce atrás, los susurros de Nat y una palabras de Clint, y luego, tras un buen rato, sollozos de Libby. Steve apretó la mandíbula, y Tony suspiró, cerrando los ojos, mientras Bruce hablaba suavemente hasta que los sollozos de calmaron, seguramente tras otra inyección. En el denso silencio que siguió, Tony echó una ojeada a su lado, sabiendo que Steve tendría que haber sido más que un supersoldado para no sentir angustia, pero entonces ronca y baja, pero extrañamente sedosa, una canción inundó el avión, su ritmo lento e hipnotizante, calmo y cálido.  
White warm bread, bread white as honeymilk  
Honeymilk fresh, fresh as clearwater  
Bathwater warm, warm as the featherduvets  
To the featherduvet, let’s go to bed.  
The Universe is chuck-filled with all nightstars  
And the Dreaming is all ready waiting.  
So if you would not sleep there will not be a morning  
And the Sun shall not wait in your balcony.  
Sleep as watchful I am, my lady  
Lightbubble dreams are my prize:  
You’ll tell me about them, my darling  
When you greet me tomorrow, love of mine.(11)  
Los dos se inclinaron patéticamente desde la cabina para mirar, la cabeza de Steve casi en el suelo. Tony estaba boquiabierto.   
Era como algo de una película de Tolkien. A pesar de la camiseta de SHIELD a punto de rendirse que le apretaba las axilas, Thor era una visión inclinado sobre el rostro drogado de Libby, sus grandes manos increíblemente delicadas mientras le apartaban el cabello desordenado y cantaba con esa voz tan sedosa una canción de cuna a la muchacha inconsciente. Fuera por la cantidad de drogas o por la canción, los temblores de acabaron: y Bruce la arropó cuidadosamente cuando acabó la canción, Thor ayudándole a recolocar los cinturones de seguridad encima.  
Clint se volvió a los pilotos, las cejas alzadas y una expresión de graciosa admiración en la cara. Nat, que era más práctica, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa a Thor, antes de buscar en uno de los lockers del quinjet y sacando una peineta, ocuparse del cabello desparramado de Libby para ajustarlo en una trenza que lo quitara del camino.  
\- Bueno.- dijo Tony.- Poderes élficos místicos asgardianos. Podría grabar un disco y tendría más dinero que yo.-  
\- Sospecho que como heredero de Asgard, ya tiene más dinero que tú.- respondió Steve, la voz gruesa, pero tranquilo.  
\- Bah. Yo le elijo los Calvins(12) cuando está acá. – Tony suspiró, antes de cambiar a piloto manual, observando una nubes al frente.- Justo lo que nos hacía falta; turbulencia.-  
\- Quizá sea bueno. Nos dará una mejor cobertura para llegar a la Torre.-  
\- Sí. Aunque cruzarlas va a ser una putada.- gruñó Tony. Su tono bajó a un susurro.- Qué crees que le hizo mi padre, para que reaccionara así?-  
\- Creo que todas las memorias que no son de esta vida la afectan. No sé si…-  
\- Córtala. A ti te vio y sonrió de oreja a oreja. A mí me vio y empezó a imitar a una banshee. Mi padre tiene que haberle hecho algo.-  
\- El tratamiento de Vita Rays duele, sabes. Quizá sea eso.-  
\- De verdad?- Tony le echó una mirada a Steve, sorprendido.- Nunca nadie dijo que doliera.-  
\- Duele como una bestia.- suspiró Steve.- Mira, me han disparado, acuchillado, electrocutado, quemado y congelado: y te garantizo que duele más que todo eso junto.-  
\- Eso es…- el rostro de compasión y disgusto de Tony se borró como si le hubieran pasado una esponja.- No, espera. Dejemos eso aparcado bajo “Información Apestosa” que no quiero lidiar ahora. Estamos hablando de mi relación Linda Blair/ Padre Merrin con tu chica. Nunca aparentó temerle a mi padre o algo así en la guerra, verdad?-  
\- Linda…?-  
\- Olvídalo. No es una película para tus ojitos.-  
\- Nada de miedo ni nada semejante. Bailaban juntos, Tony. Por un tiempo, pensé que era su chica. Compréndeme. Yo adoraba a Peggy, pero dado el historial de tu padre, esperaba verlo con una chica tan hermosa como Libby por lo menos.-  
\- Ajá! Entonces te parecía guapa.- dijo Tony, y por su tono era claro que intentaba aligerar las cosas.- Ni siquiera hiciste un avance? Con los poderes de manipulación de mi padre, me sorprende que no lograra que te fijaras en ella.-  
\- Mira, aún no me puedo creer lo que… se supone… lo que dijo Clint.- Steve inspiró.- Pero si crees que soy malo con las chicas hoy en día, tendrías que haberme visto en ese entonces. Una mujer hermosa bastaba para dejarme mudo media hora.-  
\- Es casi, casi lindo. Y lamentable. Muy lamentable.- Tony movió la cabeza.- Y con tu amigo al lado…-  
\- Bucky no tenía ese problema.- Steve sonrió nostálgicamente.- Tenía tres hermanas. Creció hablando con mujeres.-  
\- Le voy a hacer un monumento, lo juro. La cara de mi padre debe haber sido de foto. Quién sabe cuántos millones se gastó en encontrar a la chica perfecta, irradiarla, prepararla, llevarla al otro lado del mundo y ponértela al frente… un montón de esfuerzo, para conseguirle novia a Bucky Barnes.-  
Steve soltó una risa sorprendida.- Pobre Howard!-

∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.

Por supuesto, la tormenta se largó como la furia de Dios sobre New York justo cuando estaban entrando al espacio aéreo, y tomó toda la paciencia de Jarvis y la firme mano de Clint aterrizar el Quinjet en su pista sin estrellarse contra nada. Llovía a mares y caían granizos del porte de caramelos cuando entraron: la tormenta era tan violenta que Thor prefirió cargar a Libby en brazos en vez de empujar la camilla contra el viento. Una vez que la hubieron acostado y que Thor se ofreciera a vigilarla en una de las habitaciones de invitados, el resto de los Avengers se reunieron en la cocina común, ya en ropas secas y propias, Tony preparando café negro y Steve y Clint preparando y enrollando pancakes.  
\- Pedí un delivery de comida mexicana. Necesitamos las calorías.- dijo Natasha, la última en sentarse a la mesa. Bruce estaba absorbido en su tablet, tecleando velozmente con unos papeles al lado, llenos de su diminuta letra apretada, escritos durante el vuelo. Tras un poco de café y comida, y de que Steve regresara de llevarle algunos a Thor, fue Tony el que habló.  
\- Muy bien. Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Ahora qué?-  
\- Ya he abusado de su ayuda…- empezó Steve, pero Bruce alzó el índice, lo que era más amenazante que si cualquiera diera puñetazos en la mesa.  
\- Córtala. En esto ya estamos metidos todos, y Tony, Nat y yo tenemos intereses propios, eso sin contar lo que puede significar para el mundo esta versión de los Vita Rays. Clint?-  
\- El doc tiene razón, Capi. Pero más allá de los usos científicos de lo que… le han hecho a Libby, si no ayudamos a una persona a la que le ha pasado todo esto, somos una mierda de héroes.- acabó, alzando los hombros. Nat se mordió el labio con una sonrisa. La estupenda naturalidad de Clint calmó los nervios de todos, y aunque Tony no sonrió antes de hablar, sí le pasó el frasco de su mermelada favorita al arquero.  
\- Concuerdo con Angry Bird(14). Pero más que tú, Capi, el responsable de Libby soy yo. No tengo la menor idea de lo que hizo exactamente mi padre, pero me he pasado la mitad de mi vida limpiando sus desastres. Lamentablemente, aquí no soy el experto. Bruce? Nat?-  
Bruce inspiró, se rascó la abundante cabellera rizada, y aunque no parecía tenerlas todas consigo mismo, apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos.  
\- Steve, estás seguro que quieres que sea yo quien coordine su tratamiento? Hay gente más capacitada en SHIELD. Como les he repetido, no soy psiquiatra.-  
\- Puede ser.- dijo Steve, y su cansado rostro era muy honesto, desnudo en cierta forma, y tan joven.- Pero no confío en nadie más, Bruce. No sólo con el bienestar de Libby…- agregó, y su mano cubrió con un gesto que en Thor podía ser casual y en Steve significaba mucho, mucho, la de Bruce.- Sino con el conocimiento de los Vita Rays y lo que puedas descubrir.-  
Bruce asintió, y se tomó una pausa para limpiarse los ojos un poquitín húmedos. Steve confiaba en él, a pesar de su error de juicio, que había creado a Hulk. Sabía que una vez lo había cegado la ambición, y aún así, ponía en sus manos lo más valioso que había conseguido en mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Tony, que en poco tiempo había logrado conocer bien a Bruce, supo por forma en que se calaba los lentes y gesticulaba con las manos al hablar que el buen doctor iba a curar a Libby, aunque tuviera que estudiar psiquiatría acelerada vespertina, por un año, sin dormir.  
\- En la base y en el viaje leí todos los papers que encontré en manejo de brainwashing y recuperación de pacientes sometidos a condicionamiento. No hay tantos expertos, lamentablemente: pero consultaré con los que me parecen más prometedores para su caso. Mañana realizaré algunas entrevistas, y Natasha entretanto se ocupará de un diagnóstico.-  
\- Nat?- preguntó Steve, un poco desconcertado. Nat era bastante poco científica en su acercamiento, pero por cómo le brillaban los ojos verdes, era claro que esta era una situación personal.  
\- Yo me quedaré con ella. No me es difícil empatizar.- agregó con aspereza.- Clint y yo tenemos varias semanas de vacaciones acumuladas: entre los dos averiguaremos todo lo posible, y nos reportaremos con Bruce.-  
\- Sugiero que ustedes dos se mantengan al margen por unos días. Quiero estabilizarla todo lo posible y tener una idea clara de quién es y qué quiere, con las menos variables posibles.-  
\- Por supuesto. Como digas. – Steve asintió de inmediato.- Pero si pregunta por mí…-  
\- la verás, por supuesto.- dijo Bruce.  
\- Lo que necesites, sólo pídelo. Ya secuestramos una asistente de la Premier alemana, secuestrar unos cuantos psiquiatras americanos es un detalle…- empezó Tony, provocando unas risas algo histéricas. 

∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.

DE LOS ARCHIVOS PRIVADOS DEL DOCTOR BRUCE BANNER.

BANNER, BRUCE, PhD, M.D, PHsD. Análisis de recobertura de personalidades sucesivas en POW. ( borrador)  
Primera y segunda semana:  
9:00-11:00 Natasha Aseo, vestimenta, desayuno, análisis de estado matutino, terapia de asociación libre.  
11:00-13:00 Bruce Confección de timelines. Terapia de reacción.  
13:00-16:00 Natasha Almuerzo. Salida a las calles. Revisión de incorporación de cultura y situación temporal.  
16:00-18:00 Clint Terapia física y testeo de límites corporales.  
18:00- 23:00 Thor Cena y TV, intercambio social.

Ingesta de calorías: 2500? 3000?( aún perdiendo peso)  
Paciente no come si no le es indicado.  
Paciente no duerme si no le es indicado.  
Paciente ignora sus necesidades biológicas si no se le indica que las avise.  
\- Tiene control temporal, sabe qué año es y entiende más de política que yo: ese grado en ciencias políticas no era falso. No tiene más cultura shock que alguien que viene de otro país, aunque no sabe nada de tecnología. Por lo que entiendo, nunca ha manejado un Smartphone.- comentó Natasha el lunes.  
\- Después de “ Libby”, la llamaron “ Lydia” en 1947 y la ocultaron en Bavaria. Volvieron a renombrarla el 69 como “Liesl” y volvió a Berlín, aunque estudió en Sttugart. Finalmente, la trajeron de regreso como “ Lydice” el 98.- informó Bruce el martes.  
\- La dama Libby tiene el mismo interés que yo en los programas de viajes.- comentó Thor.- Estamos viendo “ La Ruta de Las Especias” en el canal de Discovery. Y también nos gustan la películas en que la gente canta.-agregó el miércoles.   
\- La única cosa verdaderamente anormal que tiene es la stamina.- dijo Clint la noche del jueves. – Trotó cuatro horas sin siquiera sudar. Creo que podría agotarte a ti, Thor. Stark, deja de reírte, sé lo que estás pensando, pervertido.-  
\- Tiene excelentes reflejos. Hoy fingí darle vuelta encima un vaso de jugo y no sólo lo agarró, se las arregló para que el jugo cayera en la bandeja.- informó Natasha el viernes.  
\- Está preguntando por Steve.- dijo Thor el sábado.  
Steve, y en menor medida Tony, que recibían los reportes por las noches ansiosamente, se mantenían aparte, pero a duras penas. No sólo era curiosidad, por supuesto: Steve en ese sentido, que era más paciente, se había concentrado en salir a correr, irse en misiones con el equipo Strike de SHIELD y dibujar al aire libre para calmar sus nervios y dar el espacio que Bruce pidiese. Tony, en cambio, que tenía el autocontrol de un poodle, se había sentado a espiar todo en sus cámaras secretas, y aunque había hecho algunas agudas observaciones (como que Libby claramente no sólo aguantaba más, sino que ciertamente corría más atléticamente que Clint) tampoco se había podido resistir de textear a Nat cuando la asesina había ayudado a Libby a cambiarse de un vestido azul al equipo de gimnasia que le comprase para sus test con Clint:  
ESO ES UNA COPA C Y LO DEMAS SON HUEVADAS  
SAL DE LAS CAMARAS, STARK. ESTO ES UN PUTO VESTIDOR  
BUENO. PERO MI PADRE PUEDE HABER SIDO UN TOTAL HDP PERO TENIA BUEN GUSTO, JODER.  
TE VOY A ACUSAR CON STEVE, STARK.  
PERO SI LE ESTOY GUARDANDO SCREENS PARA ÉL SOLITO!

*************************************

Bruce le indicó a Steve que se uniera al desayuno del domingo con Nat y Libby, y Steve, cansado tras la semana que había tenido, asintió con alivio. Se había sepultado en trabajo para tratar de no pensar demasiado en Libby y lo que los Avengers estaban haciendo: había ido cada día a los cuarteles de SHIELD en New York, y aunque sabía que su presencia no era totalmente justificada, se había colado en reuniones y entrenamientos, intentando poner la cabeza en algo útil.  
Tras los días en que había despertado desorientado y lleno de PTSD en las manos de SHIELD, habían pasado un par de meses hasta encontrarse metido en el desastre el Helicarrier: y la desconfianza de Tony hacia SHIELD lo había sacudido de golpe. Hasta entonces había continuado, como si no hubieran pasado setenta años, con la idea mental de que tras obedecer las órdenes de SHIELD y contar con ellos para todas sus necesidades era la continuación lógica de alistarse en 1944: pero Tony, y la desconfianza de Bruce hacia SHIELD aún más, lo habían empujado a cuestionarse su obediencia de un modo que, sospechaba, Bucky habría hecho el día uno.  
Había acabado por empacar, explicarle a Nick Fury que se tomaba parte de las vacaciones acumuladas en setenta años, y se había largado a la Torre. La paga retrasada que el ejército le había ofrecido en una ceremonia con el mismísimo Obama presente le había caído bien, la verdad: sus ojitos de niño de la Gran Depresión se habían mareado un poco con tantos ceros.   
Pero no se podía ser un Avenger 24/7 ni ir con todo el equipo cada vez que Erik Lenhsherr o Viktor Doom tenían una pataleta: eso sería como matar mosquitos con el Mjolnir. Steve sospechaba que parte del trabajo de Clint constaba en lidiar en ese tipo de amenazas, y se había preguntado largamente si quería hacer ese trabajo, o como sugería Tony, podía dedicarse con más provecho a ver TV, tomar las clases de arte que siempre había deseado, y ocuparse de tratar su PTSD con la compañía de sus amigos. Había pensado, incluso, en tratar de conocer alguna chica: habría sido la primera indicación de Bucky, sospechaba. Que saliera y conociera gente.  
Pero yo no soy tú, Buck. Quién te dice que ellos quieren conocerme a mí?  
Steve rodó los ojos cuando entró a su apartamento ese sábado en la noche, tras las buenas noticias y un té con Bruce en la cocina común. El doctor tenía un don para aclararle la cabeza: aunque hubiera nacido en el 44, y Tony a veces le pareciera un odioso primito de la misma edad, Bruce, nacido en los ochenta, tenía un sentido común que le hacía considerar sus palabras con la misma seriedad que las de un hermano mayor.  
Había sido una frase suya (15) la que hacía unas semanas lo había decidido a volver a SHIELD: eso, y un comentario de Clint, drogado para calmar el dolor de unas costillas molidas tras una misión secreta, quejándose de que había acabado teniendo que salvar el STRIKE team enviado supuestamente a rescatarlo.   
Steve había enterrado sus vagas ideas sobre otra vida y había regresado a Fury con un plan detallado de lo que quería lograr: y con todo lo que había pasado, agradecía haber tenido en qué ocuparse esta semana. Tenía clases de estrategia, combate, armamento, política internacional, leyes e historia contemporánea: ya había acompañado a dos misiones a dos diferentes STRIKE teams, y estaba un poco agradecido de la alegría con los agentes de SHIELD habían considerado un honor trabajar junto al Capitán América. Hasta había conseguido un nuevo uniforme, bastante más discreto. Y esos combates con los STRIKE habían sido un placer: esos teams eran el equivalente a los SWATS del espionaje, y los enviaban cuando un agente necesitaba ayuda y había que entrar disparando y pateando traseros para rescatar a uno de los suyos. Una de sus misiones había sido con Clint, y aunque sabía que estaba muy mal, no podía negar que había sido un placer sentirse útil de nuevo. Luchar junto a Clint le recordaba mucho a luchar junto a Bucky: volver a tener un francotirador protegiendo su espalda era familiar y maravilloso, y aunque fueran flechas y no balas, se había volteado exactamente igual para darle las gracias con un saludo en la mitad de la misión.  
Tony había tenido una rabieta al enterarse que había regresado con SHIELD.(“COMO UNA PUTA ESTÚPIDA ESPOSA GOLPEADA!! ESA WEA NO ES LEALTAD, ESA WEA ES SINDROME DE ESTOCOLMO, ADICTO DE MIERDA!!”) Luego, le había regalado una inscripción y curso pagado de arte contemporáneo, para que no le llenara la cabeza de pura estupidez militar, en sus palabras, porque Tony era así.   
Los nervios y la preocupación complicaban concentrarse, y Steve estaba un poco avergonzado de su distracción esta semana.   
Air raids y la misma presencia de las tropas nazis no habían logrado distraerlo en su momento – joder, Peggy con un vestido rojo lo había distraído sólo un rato- pero esa semana se le hizo eterna, y aunque sabía que Tony calmaba sus nervios espiando todo lo que ocurría a través de sus omnipresentes cámaras, le parecía un poco invasivo para sus gustos. Había prometido mantenerse a distancia y lo haría, aunque tenía que reconocer que le costaba: y cuando se encontró con que en vez de echarle salsa a sus tallarines (16) le había echado sirope de chocolate. Con un bufido, y la culpabilidad de alguien nacido pobre que odia malgastar comida, echó su comida arruinada a las basura y se fue a la ducha, maldiciendo mentalmente su distracción y por una vez, dejando la ropa tirada por el camino, con auténtica frustración.   
Obviamente un minuto luego, desnudo como un gusano, estaba recogiéndola y dejándola sobre la banqueta del baño, porque su mamá lo había criado así de bien.  
Steve se metió a la ducha, un leve reflejo deteniendo su mano antes de dar el agua y luego riéndose de sí mismo. Los años 30 y luego la guerra le habían enseñado a dejar correr el agua un poco en la llave de la tina para asegurarse que estaba tibia y no tener la sorpresa desagradable que les habían cortado el gas por no pago, que simplemente no había agua caliente en la base o que el agua estaba turbia: obviamente, en la Torre de los Avengers, no era una preocupación. Steve se metió al agua con un suspiro aliviado, y apoyó la frente en la baldosa que se entibiaba mientras el agua se deslizaba por sus anchas espaldas, caliente y agradable.  
Había recuperado a Libby. Bruce y los demás estaban protegiéndola y recuperándola lo mejor que podían, y Tony estaba averiguando todo lo que podía sobre el proyecto Lanchester.  
Sus Avengers habían hecho lo imposible estrictamente por él, y le habían traído de regreso una amiga de antes del hielo.  
Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?  
Podía mantenerla, por supuesto. Ella querría? Qué podía ofrecerle? Ser una rata de laboratorio no, sin importar qué tan magnífico hubiera sido el trabajo de Howard, o qué tan agradecido estuviera con Tony. Lo que debía ofrecerle era libertad: libertad para hacer lo que ella quisiera, quedarse o irse, hacer su vida como prefiriese. Pero y si estaba demasiado dañada para eso? Una institución? Era eso seguro? Y si los alemanes volvían a buscarla?  
Tenían que encontrar a los desgraciados que la habían tenido como banco de óvulos todos este tiempo, pero cómo? Hasta ahora no habían hecho, aparentemente, ninguna movida para recuperarla. Si se equivocaba e intentar vengarse los ponía en marcha?  
Que habría hecho Bucky ante esto? Qué habría querido? Dios, Bucky se habría casado con ella tras la guerra si hubiera sobrevivido?  
Steve no podía ofrecerle eso: no podía devolverle a Buck, ni sabía exactamente si ella lo querría en su vida o no. Había parecido tan feliz de verlo! Pero era un consuelo de todos modos el saber que Libby, debido a los VitaRays iba a vivir mucho más que la mayoría, mucho más incluso, pensó con un dolor en el pecho, que Tony, Clint, Natasha… Libby no iba a morir como Peggy moriría y lo dejaría solo. Libby estaría allí.  
Ella recordaba a Bucky como él. Podrían recordarlo juntos.  
Recordaba a la chica risueña. Recordaba cómo era un contraste con Peggy, Libby siempre parecía dulce y gentil. No era lo suyo rápidos sarcasmos y agudos giros de frase, que Peggy usaba como un estilete en las conversaciones: era tranquila, serena. Era una buena chica. Era eso lo que había atraído a Bucky? Qué había dicho sobre ella? Bucky tenía que haber hablado al respecto: siempre hablaban de todo. Pero Steve no lograba recordar esas conversaciones con Buck. Qué había dicho de Libby?   
Recordaba con mucho detalle todo lo que hubieran hablado: los primeros días después de despertar en el siglo XXI, había pasado bastante tiempo de espaldas en el lecho, mareado y tembloroso, recordando con detalle los meses antes de la muerte de Bucky. Después de su pérdida, las últimas tres semanas eran borrosas.  
Sabía, sin embargo, que tras ver a caer a Bucky, ni siquiera había tenido un pensamiento para Libby. Ni siquiera para Peggy!  
Steve se enjugó el pelo bajo la ducha, un suspiro en sus labios. Siempre le iba a pesar haberla abandonado, y sin embargo… sabía que, realísticamente, no había tenido nada en la cabeza excepto la venganza. Bucky había estado allí desde que tenía memoria: perderlo había sido como perder un brazo. Había estado loco de dolor y angustia: y loco de dolor y angustia se había suicidado –sí, ésa era la palabra, no seas cobarde- poniendo el maldito avión Nazi en el Atlántico Norte.   
No había llorado a Bucky. No había hecho nada de lo que los psicólogos decían que era enfrentar un duelo saludablemente. Y ahora que empezaba a hacerlo, Libby...  
Cada vez que pensaba en Bucky, sentía el deseo de cubrirse los ojos y llorar interminablemente. Y pensaba en él cien veces al día. Una parte de él incluso sospechaba que había sido un error que fuera él quien despertara en el siglo XXI: Buck había sido tan amante de las historias del futuro, de la gente, del progreso! Bucky habría estado en la calle el día uno, metiéndose en todas partes, hablando con la gente, enamorándose de la tecnología, comprándose ropa, curioseando como un niño en una tienda de dulces ese radiante futuro. Habría estado fascinado por los cambios sociales, habría estado feliz de los avances en derechos civiles. Y habría estado extático con la revolución sexual, las minifaldas y los escotes!  
Él, se había escondido en el rincón más resguardado posible y miraba desde allí.  
Era un cobarde. Si había sido valiente y arriesgado, era porque Bucky, el eterno francotirador, lo tenía en su mira, protegiéndolo como un ángel de la guarda con pésimo lenguaje.  
Ahora era un ángel de la guarda de verdad…   
Cómo podría hacer algo estúpido? Te llevas todo el estúpido de esta amistad contigo…  
Había quedado sólo, sin más que deber y lealtad. Sí había vuelto a sonreír, Steve sabía que era exclusivamente debido a los otros Avengers. Su team.  
Steve acabó su ducha y mientras se secaba con la toalla, echó una mirada al espejo y no pudo evitar el respingo que aún le producía su cuerpo: era como si cada vez, al mirarse al espejo, esperase ver el efecto del suero deshecho. Bucky había bromeado sobre ello, pero Steve sabía que lo había desconcertado tanto como a sí mismo.   
Con un bufido, Steve notó que estaba algo erecto, y con irritación se plantó un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y fue descalzo a la cocina por un café. Una cosa que nadie le había dicho, o que al quizás no tenían como saber, era que el suero del supersoldado le había provocado un aumento intolerable de líbido. No: no exactamente líbido. No pensaba en sexo más que antes, y ciertamente había estado demasiado desconcertado y algo asustado de su propio nuevo cuerpo para intentar nada al comienzo, incluso rodeado de bailarinas tricolores en el tour USO. Pero la cantidad de erecciones que sufría se había multiplicado de un modo casi ridículo, sobre todo para alguien que tenía que pasearse en calzas con frecuencia: y aunque al comienzo había intentado controlarlo con masturbación y duchas frías, el problema se había vuelto tan insostenible que había acabado confesándoselo a Howard.  
El cual, tras reírse y brindar por ello, le había conseguido unas pastillas que calmaban algo la molestia. Porque era una molestia: su cuerpo no sólo exigía placer en los momentos más inoportunos, sino que sus eyaculaciones eran tan absurdamente abundantes que las posibilidades de discreción eran nulas. Steve había disfrutado dos días, asombrado a su stamina tras años de no poder tocarse sin gatillar un ataque de asma, y luego había maldecido el no poder dormir en paz sin amanecer pegado a las sábanas por lo que parecía suficiente para alfombrar una habitación. No había podido controlarlo bien hasta después de reunirse con Bucky, que le había echado una mirada durante una marcha, le había enarcado una ceja y le había sugerido que pensara en la horrible casera que habían tenido en uno de los apartamentos que compartieran, una desagradable viuda de sesenta años que les había insinuado que por una muestra de “ afecto” de los dos podía bajarles un poco la renta, y luego había rozado la entrepierna de Steve, que debía pesar un tercio de lo que pesaba ella.  
Bucky lo había obligado a cambiarse de edificio dos horas después.  
Serían esas porfiadas erecciones lo que le había dado la idea a Howard? Steve se odió a sí mismo si era así. Lo que le había dicho Clint lo había espantado, porque sabía cuánto dolían los malditos Vita Rays: pero ahora, también se sentía violento al pensar que Howard había planeado todo como quien planea una camada de perritos de pedigrí. Se había imaginado usarlo, como un perro de raza, para…  
La idea le parecía repulsiva. Lamentablemente, la idea que disgustaba a su cabeza no parecía disgustar a su sexo, que ahora tensaba el pijama de un modo obsceno, suplicando por atención. Steve intentó disgustarse a sí mismo, llevando los manuales que estaba estudiando a su cama y su taza de té mientras se imaginaba la desagradable escena del laboratorio de Howard, y unos científicos rodeándolo, lleno de cables para medir su respiración, su pulso, su presión, mientras lo acomodaban encima de Libby, probablemente haciendo apuestas sobre su stamina como un semental. Pero la idea no funcionó: en vez de disgustarse, su mente traidora saltó a imaginarse el roce sedoso de los muslos de una mujer con sus costados, el rostro de Libby, que era hermoso, no podía negarse, contra el suyo, los pechos que habían parecido llenos y suaves contra el suyo.  
Steve maldijo, y con un movimiento frustrado mandó los manuales al suelo. Su erección ya le humedecía el pijama. Era cierto que nunca había estado con una mujer: ninguna lo había mirado dos veces antes del suero, y después, simplemente no había habido tiempo o confianza. Había deseado estar con Peggy: había fantaseado con besarla, acariciarla, intentar darle placer. Sabía que era un absoluto inútil: después de su beso fallido con la Private Lorraine, y que no era la primera vez que una chica le echaba los brazos al cuello y se lo comía, tampoco, había tenido una rabieta que Bucky había tenido que escuchar y que había intentado calmar cuando Steve había descendido a las profundas e incoherentes profundidades de “ nunca podré hacerla feliz, ni con el puto suero del supersoldado puedo aprender, esto es el colmo, ojalá me maten los alemanes antes de avergonzarme más, cambiaría todos los músculos sólo por poder portarme como un hombre normal…!”  
-Steve, cállate y siéntate. Pareces una adolescente con retraso.-había dicho Bucky, un smirk en sus labios pero los ojos sinceros, porque aunque fuera por una idiotez, nunca le había gustado ver a Steve alterado por nada, incluso ahora que no tenían el asma y las palpitaciones de las que preocuparse. – Qué demonios te hace pensar que no vas a hacer feliz a una chica? Tú te has mirado al espejo? Y eso sin contar al monstruo que el suero te dejó entre las piernas? Steve, te he oído masturbarte ocho veces en un día. La chica caerá de rodillas dando gracias a Dios, y probablemente siga de rodillas.-  
-Tú de veras crees que quiero que una chica me quiera por lo que me dio el suero?-gritó Steve.  
\- No he dicho eso.- lo aplacó Bucky. – mira, sabemos que lo de adentro está bien. Siempre ah estado bien, y si antes las chicas no lo veían porque el envase no era perfecto, era su problema, no el tuyo. Pero ahora eres perfecto adentro y afuera: si una chica que te quiera no es capaz de apreciar eso porque no tienes experiencia, no es la chica correcta, punto.-  
\- sólo quiero ser un hombre normal.- bufó Steve, sentándose enfrente suyo. Estaban en el pequeño dormitorio en la cuarteles que compartían, como capitán y sargento asignado, y aunque habían pensado salir a beber, Steve había regresado tan indignado de los testeos de su nuevo escudo que Buck había descartado la idea para sentarse a razonar con él.  
\- podrías ir con una dama de pago...-  
\- NO.-  
\- PORQUÉ CORNO NO? No es como si pudieras pegarte nada…-  
\- No quiero pagar porque me besen, maldita sea!-  
\- Eres un ser exasperante, Rogers.- dijo Bucky con un gruñido.- No quieres que te bese un desconocido, no quieres que te bese una experta, no quieres besar a Carter hasta que no sepas cómo hacerlo… se acaban las opciones, compadre.-  
\- Bueno, si soy tan exasperante, vete a bailar y déjame sólo.- gruñó Steve, en pleno plan de autocompasión. Bucky bufó y buscó su casaca, antes de inclinarse hacia el magnífico Adonis americano que hacía pucheros y daba pataditas con las botas sentado en su cama de campaña, y apoyar una mano en su hombro.  
\- Los chicos se preguntarán por qué no vas si es la última noche en base. Qué hago si aparece Carter? Vamos, Stevie. Vamos a beber y olvidarnos de todo. Quizá hasta aparezca una chica linda que quiera besarte y así recibes tu experiencia.-  
\- No voy a usar una chica sólo para aprender!- bramó Steve escandalizado, y Bucky miró el techo como si se fuera a poner a gritar, lo agarró de los hombros, apoyó una rodilla entre las suyas para sostenerse y bajó su cabeza sobre la suya, sus labios encontrándose con los de Steve en un beso que no tenía nada de espontáneo. Era un beso experto, dado por un experto: húmedo y caliente, un beso intenso que no dejaba duda alguna de las intenciones que llevaba, un beso con un roce de lengua en su labio inferior, un detalle de hambre al succionar el superior, una presión insistente que exigía toda tu atención. Steve respondió bajo su beso, sus labios abriéndose sin ninguna resistencia, sorprendida voracidad que se sentía como una línea de fuego que bajaba de sus labios directo a su entrepierna. Y entonces, Buck lo soltó.  
El desaprensivo sargento apenas respiraba hondo: Steve se sentía a momentos de los ataques de asma que ya no le daban.  
\- Menos lengua, más despacio, y por el amor de Dios, no muerdas. Aparte de eso, estás graduado. Satisfecho ahora para que podamos ir a bailar?-  
Steve recordaba ese beso con una claridad meridiana: el único beso que en su vida se había sentido responder sin una pausa de duda, y había sido con su mejor amigo. Bucky le había enseñado tanto: quizá tenía sentido que hasta eso hubiera tenido que enseñárselo.  
Por Dios, cómo lo extrañaba.  
Libby debía haber conocido bien esos besos. Y más: tenía que haber conocido el cuerpo esbelto y atlético de felino que Bucky poseía, que no tenía nada ver con sueros de ciencia ficción y sí con un trabajo duro en los muelles por años para mantener a Steve vivo y bajo techo. Tenía que haber probado su pasión, su experticia, esa hambre con la que parecía vivir. Quizá con ella se había reído después de amarla, había despertado en ella en sus brazos. Quizá ella había sabido cómo era el rostro de Bucky cuando el placer lo arrebataba, algo que Steve se había preguntado alguna vez.  
Con un gemido de derrota, Steve buscó un pañuelo de papel y poniendo algo de lubricante en su palma, apagó la luz y deslizó la mano en su pijama. Desde despertar en el siglo XXI, pocas cosas lo habían sobresaltado tanto como las bromas de Tony sobre lo que él habría llamado sodomía: no era que eso no existiese en su época, pero nadie jamás se hubiera atrevido a expresarlo así. Steve nunca se había atrevido a enfrentar sus sentimientos por Buck, a quien sabía que las mujeres le fascinaban, de todos modos: pero despertar en este siglo, en donde Tony podía abiertamente admirar el torso de Thor y declarar en voz muy alta que cómo era posible que Bruce no quisiera casarse con él, si eran el uno para el otro y él era el hombre más deseable de la Tierra.  
Bucky habría amado el siglo XXI y su libertad, y la segunda oportunidad era malgastada en él, que ni siquiera había tenido valor para responder a la confianza de Tony, que se había identificado como pansexual ( y le había hecho un diagrama explicativo, con figuritas)  
Bisexual.   
Steve suponía que era eso. Como fuera, aunque de ser sincero, posiblemente no se habría negado a alguna invitación, tenía demasiado miedo aún, y demasiada PTSD. No iba a echarle setenta años de traumas y problemas a alguna chica inocente si podía evitarlo. Respecto a estar con un hombre, Steve suponía que el hecho que no pudiera dejar de pensar en Bucky hacía imposible e injusta la sola idea.  
No mientras siguiera tocándose en la oscuridad, pensando en ese húmedo beso, en el olor de su mejor amigo. No cuando ahora se había añadido a sus fantasías la imagen de Libby: no de Libby bajo él, como seguramente había querido Howard, sino que la idea de Libby bajo Buck, gimiendo a su entusiasmo, el cuerpo atlético moviéndose incansable, su cabeza morena echada atrás en un quejido, los músculos de su vientre tensos… Buck, con todos los trucos que le había detallado para evitar embarazos, dejando el cuerpo satisfecho de Libby para arrancarse el profiláctico y correrse sobre sus suaves senos, sus bocas uniéndose en un beso apasionado…  
Steve explotó con tanta violencia que le tembló la mano y empapó su pijama a pesar del pañuelo, un quejido que era casi un grito escapándosele mientras su cabeza golpeaba una, dos, tres veces contra la almohada. Se quedó ahí echado, odiándose con una ferocidad que le daban ganas de golpear cosas. Y sin embargo, si fantasías de Bucky eran todo lo que le quedaba, junto con Libby, ahora, pues iba a aferrarse a eso y a la mierda lo que opinaran los psicólogos sobre si era sano o no.  
Libby dormía en esta misma Torre, a salvo. Y mañana la vería.   
Si alguien intentaba quitarle lo único que le quedaba de Bucky, iban a saber de lo que era capaz un supersoldado llevado al límite. Y quizá, protegiéndola y ayudándola al fin podría superar su duelo. Porque era lo que él habría querido, verdad? 

*******************************

 

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JuU1YhgxRI  
(2)  
Steve: Hawkeye es mucho más que un arquero. Además de ser el mejor sniper del mundo y el agente de SHIELD más astuto que conozco, es un buen hombre y un buen soldado. ( inflada de pectorales, que en Steve equivalía al gesto de un cobra)  
Tony: Porque es listo. Más listo que ningún periodista que conozca.  
Thor: No comprendo la pregunta. Estamos hablando de Hawkeye? Pero no saben? Es un Avenger. No tienen esas grabaciones de video para comprobar o algo así?  
Bruce: Esa pregunta… saben, creo que esa pregunta me enoja. ( huida de todo el mundo a dos metros de radio)  
Natasha: Tiende un arco de 100 libras y después hablamos. Y me puedes dar tu nombre? Estoy segura que a Hawkeye le puede sobrar una flecha.  
(3): Entre ellas, experto en explosivos, cocinero, interrogador, infiltrador, outdoorsman, alpinista, bailarín de salsa, piloto de cualquier cosa, espía, niñero y experto en política internacional, eran algunas de los campos en que el antiguo asesino los superaba a todos.   
(4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaH0Ws8RtSc  
(5)http://www.imagala.com/post/BHLcFmMBQtN  
(6) A pesar del griterío, y de los demás huyendo como conejos (Nat y Clint habían establecido un sistema de señales con JARVIS que les avisaba cuando, en sus palabras, PAPÁ Y MAMÁ ESTÁN PELEANDO) la verdad es que había sido increíblemente satisfactorio ver que sin importar qué tanto las tonterías de Tony hicieran enojar a Bruce, nunca se había acercado siquiera a una transformación. En cierta forma, Bruce sospechaba que la primera pelea había sido a propósito: un modo de demostrarle que no tenía miedo de contradecirlo, que no tenía miedo a discutirle, que confiaba en él lo suficiente para olvidarse del monstruo-verde-irradiado y pelear con él de igual a igual, como amigos y colegas. Después de la mayoría del mundo orinándose si él tosía, era refrescante.  
En todo caso, Tony había hecho que la imperturbable Pepper Potts casi se diera a la bebida. La primera pelea había sido quizá un experimento: el resto, era definitivamente parte del encanto de Tony Stark.  
(7)http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=urod  
(9) Trató de oprimirle el hombro es la palabra. El tamaño del deltoides de Steve, Thor o Clint hacía que dado el tamaño de mano de Nat, era como tratar de apretar una pelota de volleyball  
(8)  
WHITE KNIGHTS - Por supuesto, no era que Natasha fuera siempre una hierática, invulnerable figura. Era sólo que a los Avengers les había tomado un poco de tiempo leerla, pero cuando lo habían hecho, una parte de ellos se habían horrorizado de lo que había sufrido mientras que otros habían sentido una oleada de proteccionismo que no podían demostrar de ninguna forma.   
Por un tiempo, Steve, el más anticuado en algunos sentidos, se había sentido completamente confundido sobre cómo reaccionar y cómo expresar su preocupación sin ser sexista o insultante, algo que le tomaba muchísimo manejar incluso con las mujeres normales, qué hablar de una posición tan compleja como la de ella. Tony, el futurista, no la tenía mejor: él era de los pocos en entender a cabalidad lo que la Black Widow era y a temerla como debía. La temía, habiéndose encontrado una vez al otro lado de sus habilidades, una vez visto los ojos verdes de asesina dominándolo, y eso lo había asustado más que los Chitauri y Hulk. De hecho, sospechaba que el momento en que la encantadora Natalie Rushman se había transformado en Black Widow ante sus ojos, le había dado un poco de PTSD.  
Le había costado superarlo. Le había costado ver a Natasha como una amiga, no por sus asesinas habilidades sino por la mano de acero y cristal que mantenía sobre su cordura, y tampoco había sabido cómo ser atento con ella al comienzo.   
Bruce había sido, sorprendentemente, el primero en romper el hielo. Sintiéndose culpable por haberla herido en la debacle del Helicarrier, se había acercado con la cansada y experimentada disculpa de quien está acostumbrado a tener que darlas.   
(Qué clase de grupo eran, que se daban PTSD unos a otros?)   
Bruce sospechaba que la insistencia posterior de Nat de que él la parchase después de las misiones tenía que ver con desensibilizarse a su miedo a Hulk. Después de todo, cualquier entrenamiento que ella tuviese, cualquier habilidad que ella hubiese adquirido, eran nada para Hulk: en ese sentido, si había podido engañar a Tony, si hubiera podido derrotar a Clint, y seguramente era capaz de seducir a Steve o estafar a Thor fácilmente, contra Hulk no servían sus estudiados encantos, su entrenamiento de combate, o su habilidad con las armas. Nada servía: ante Hulk, estaba indefensa.   
Y ese miedo primordial, quizá una muestra atávica de la brutalidad masculina más simple que ella había enjaezado tantos años, había roto por un momento la máscara perfecta de Black Widow. Bruce recordaba como en sueños lo que pasaba enfrente de Hulk cuando perdía el control, pero recordaba esos ojos verdes enormes de pánico.  
Miedo no de morir, no de ser herida, sino que simplemente el miedo a él.  
Por eso, cuando ella empezó a acercarse para que él atendiera sus cortes y raspaduras, lo hizo con total profesionalismo, a pesar de su insistencia de que era pediatra, no médico de urgencias.  
Bruce había visto recompensados sus cuidados con Natasha a veces esperando pacientemente en el Helicarrier a que regresara de sus Hulk-outs para ser el único que la atendiera, y pequeños, delicados y pensados regalitos encontraban luego su camino a su laboratorio, cosas que no tenían la practicidad de Pepper o la flashiness de Tony. Un estuche de acero para sus lentes absolutamente irrompible que podía cargarse al cuello: caramelos de toffee: una sedosa bufanda para los días fríos, o una cajita de diminutas cuentas budistas que llevaba como pulsera en las fiestas formales para calmar su ansiedad. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba nunca, pero había una sonrisa de alivio que Bruce sabía que era sólo para él cuando Natasha se sentaba a su lado y le mostraba sus rodillas peladas y sus nudillos raspados.  
Clint, que era su más antiguo amigo y originalmente, el único que se había ganado su confianza, había visto con alivio a Natasha abrirse a los demás Avengers, y si el orgullo se había mezclado con unos leves celos, la verdad era que la tenía para él más que suficiente en sus diferentes aventuras. Sin embargo, le calmaba el corazón saber que Natasha no estaba sola cuando él estaba en alguna misión: lo alegraba, ver que Nat no mostraba ojeras cuando regresaba. Incluso que sonreía. Incluso, a veces la oía reír.  
Thor había tratado con todas sus fuerzas entender a Natasha, de un modo que era conmovedor porque el semidiós nórdico y la pequeña asesina tenían muy poco en común. Natasha había sido sorprendentemente paciente con sus torpes avances, y Clint se había dado cuenta con sorpresa que Nat no le tenía miedo, ni sorpresa, ni desconfianza al Dios del Trueno. Thor había intentado ser amable con ella como lo era con sus hermanos de Asgard, pero dado que apretujarla era bastante peligroso y palmotearla se había ganado casi en un tiro, el semidiós, posiblemente tras una consulta con la Dra. Jane Foster, había aparecido con una fuente cubierta de guiso danés, había destapado un flask de licor asgardiano, y había procedido a emborracharla y llenarla de comida como a un hermano.   
Clint había elevado las cejas, pero el afecto que Thor destilaba por la asesina se había vuelto obvio, intenso y protector: y su habilidad en hacerle lattes, su atención a ella en batalla y su rápida ira a todos aquellos que alguna vez le hubieran hecho daño hizo que el arquero supusiera que parte del afecto rechazado que Thor sufriera con su complejo hermano menor le había hecho traspasar parte de ese amor a la sarcástica, lista y tramposa Nat. Se parecía mucho a Loki, en más de una forma.  
Además, los dos eran los más propensos a matar en batalla. Clint sabía que al menos una vez Thor había agarrado a martillazos a un desgraciado fuera de la vista del Capi, y Nat había sonreído y se había sentado a mirar con un asentimiento mientras un secuestrador de niños acababa hecho carne molida.  
Tony era aún menos sutil que Thor, todo eso sea dicho. Le temía a Nat como al fuego, porque era una de las pocas personas que en su momento había logrado engañarlo: pero había decidido ganársela con una persistencia conmovedora, para hacer que Nat fuera como los demás, considerando la Torre como un hogar, no sólo como una de sus muchas bases seguras.   
Y lo hizo con una atención al detalle y un deseo de lujo que sólo podía compararse a intentar envolverla en seda y pieles hasta hacerla sonreír. El apartamento de Nat era más lujoso que incluso el suyo propio: Tony no había escatimado en ninguno, pero con ella había ido kilómetros más allá de la línea del deber. Una tina inmensa, un closet atiborrado, el colchón más cómodo que el dinero pudiera comprar: su sala de ballet, una cocina completamente llena de artilugios e ingredientes para comida rusa, un ícono fabuloso en la entrada de una virgen pelirroja, un sofá enorme, que luego tuvo un uso especial.  
Tony sabía al comienzo que ella usaba el apartamento, pero rara vez la veía pasar. Nat iba y volvía con la misma ropa, la misma cara: y si a veces aparecía herida, era a Bruce a quien iba a buscar. Tony se dedicó al problema como si fuera uno de ingeniería, y fue al cabo de varias semanas, después de un comentario de Bruce, que Nat encontró en el botiquín del baño un estuche celeste bastante grande, con un post it con una araña.  
Era un estuche de maquillaje. De maquillaje carísimo, sí, pero con cremas y bases especiales: Nat leyó los frascos con curiosidad y sus ojos se suavizaron. Maquillaje para calmar hinchazones, disimular moretones, cubrir cortes y enrojecimientos. Una armadura, como la de Tony, que entendía de armaduras: una armadura para su orgullo, la reparación de su belleza, una atención a la femineidad que normalmente tenía que ignorar o que era simplemente parte de su trabajo. Tony había sido tan certero, tan delicado en esto. La había comprendido tan bien.  
Poco después, Nat había aparecido en buzo y descalza en el piso común, para sentarse junto a Tony con un bol de palomitas saladas rusas y ver con él un montón de televisión diurna mierdera, criticando ferozmente juntos todo lo que se pusiera a tiro. Desde entonces, Tony había sido varias veces su cobertura o su entrada en misiones: y Natasha jamás había protestado a tenerlo a su lado.  
Quizá el más difícil de comprender de alguna forma, había sido Steve. Como oficial superior/soldado, era obvio que ambos se habían dado cuenta en segundos que el otro era un verdadero asset en batalla, y habían trabajado juntos como una máquina bien engrasada, sin necesidad de muchas palabras ni muchas indicaciones. Eran dos soldados encontrándose y comprendiéndose: y Natasha, para sorpresa de Clint, que había mencionado varias cosas poco amables sobre el famoso Capitán América cuando las noticias de su regreso habían corrido por SHIELD, no había vuelto a tolerar un solo chiste en su presencia ( a no ser que fuera Tony, y no siempre)   
El silencioso aprecio de Natasha había sido claro e inmediato, pero Steve, que era a veces un pobre confuso cuando se trataba de situaciones sociales que no involucraran dar órdenes y conseguir un objetivo, había tropezado tan patéticamente con sus propios pies intentando ser atento con ella ( la primera vez que le abrió una puerta la cara de ella había sido tan confusa que Clint no había sabido si explotar en risa u ocultarse para que no lo salpicara el gore inevitable) que había sido Natasha quien se había movido, intentado hacer que se relajara. Era ella quien había hecho el esfuerzo, dejándose caer por su apartamento, comiéndose sus galletas caseras, explicándole con eterna paciencia detalles de la cultura moderna, intentando conseguirle una cita a toda costa. Y Steve le había agradecido su afecto con una intensidad que era obvia y descarada, porque si algo Steve no podía nunca jamás ocultar, eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Pero había habido algo más : algo simple, pero intenso, algo íntimo. Algo que había cementado una tregua eterna entre ellos, un secreto inmencionable.   
Había sido todo culpa de Jarvis.  
Jarvis le había avisado a Tony que una noche, había escuchado gritos desde la habitación de Natasha en la Torre. Tony había agarrado su guantelete y había bajado la escalera bromeando con Jarvis sobre qué tipo de gritos se trataba, pero sabiendo que Clint no estaba en la Torre, Tony le pidió a Jarvis que encendiera las luces en el apartamento y que lo dejara entrar.  
En cuanto entró, sabiendo que posiblemente ella le arrancaría la cabeza o quizá nunca más querría quedarse en la Torre, el volumen de los gritos- de un llanto- lo había petrificado. Había golpeado la puerta del dormitorio, primero con golpes suaves, luego con más furia: y al fin, había escuchado movimiento, unos pasos, y la voz de Natasha.  
\- …Stark?-  
\- Ábreme. Tengo alcohol. Vodka.-  
\- … no. Vete, Stark.-  
\- Dejaré el vodka aquí.- dijo Tony tras una pausa frustrada.- Puedes pedirle a Jarvis que te despierte si pasas unos decibelios, sabes.- agregó, con un susurro más íntimo.- Yo lo hago.-  
\- Largo de mis habitaciones, Stark. Si hubiera sabido que me espiabas no me hubiera quedado.- gruñó ella con amargura. Tony apoyó la frente en la puerta.  
\- Te sirve si te digo que haría esto hasta por el Capitán Barritas?-  
( pausa incrédula) – No te creo eso.-  
\- Claro que tú te ves mucho mejor en babydoll, sospecho.-  
\- qué te hace pensar que estoy vestida?-  
Tony rió. Tras una pausa, ella también rió.  
Tony tuvo una larga e incómoda conversación con Clint después de eso. Y si Nat creyó que todo eso había quedado allí por un tiempo, estaba completamente equivocada. Con el tiempo, empezó a notar detalles a los que ella, incluso afilada como un cuchillo, no se había dado cuenta.   
Notó que en ocasiones, cuando las pesadillas la despertaban, en el edificio de enfrente, en la noches claras, a veces Thor montaba guardia, su capa una mancha roja como sangre, flotando en el viento. Que a veces, al despertarse de golpe, Clint estaba hecho una pelota en el sillón de su living, comiéndose sus barras de cereal y viendo televisión. A veces era Tony, con vodka frutilla que compartir: otras veces, el aroma de jazmín la sacaba de su habitación para encontrar uno de los tés herbales de Bruce como un solitario testigo en su cocina.   
Una vez se había encontrado a Steve tendido en su sofá, y cuando fue a explotarle, harta de tanta violación de su privacidad y tanto machismo, Steve había abierto ojos enrojecidos, y le había pedido perdón porque había tenido una pesadilla, no lograba dormir en su apartamento y ella le había parecido el único lugar seguro en la Torre, no había pretendido despertarla.  
No había logrado enojarse. Había tratado, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo había logrado bufar y echarle una manta encima antes de volverse a su cama. Y custodiada por alguno de esos tercos caballeros blancos, dormir con el sueño más reparador que hubiera conocido.

 

(10)http://67.media.tumblr.com/ecd4ac4451d33ffdad7da5e599358f44/tumblr_muqlhmSYkH1s6kglto1_500.jpg  
(11)Pan tibio blanco, blanco como leche  
Leche fresca, fresca como el agua  
Agua tibia, tibia como el lecho  
Al lecho suave, vamos a la cama  
Las estrellas llenan el universo  
Y los sueños están esperando  
Si no duermes no habrá mañana  
Ni vendrá el sol a tu ventana  
Duerme en paz mientras te velo  
Mi recompensa será la burbuja delicada de tus sueños  
Que me contarás cuando despiertes, mi alegría  
Duerme ahora tranquila, niña mía…  
(12)https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-05/8/10/campaign_images/webdr11/heres-chris-hemsworths-gigantic-penis-in-the-new--2-2754-1431096061-0_big.jpg  
(13)http://identidadgeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/enhanced-buzz-23333-1312927304-1.jpg  
(14)No vivía de la caridad de Tony ( ninguno lo hacía en realidad), de la que todos se quejaban en voz muy alta y todos aceptaban al final en emergencias.   
Thor le había traído un puñado de gemas asgardianas que habrían comprado la Torre probablemente. Bruce ya llevaba tres innovaciones en los reactores y una, que seguramente para él contaba como trabajito secundario, en vacunas antirradiación patentadas a nombre de Stark industries que debían ser invaluables: Clint y Nat, a sueldo de SHIELD, preferían pagar en intangibles (en el caso de Clint, hints de política: en el de Nat, deshonesto espionaje industrial) y Steve había hecho una de sus rabietas en que se plantaba como árbol hasta que Pepper Potts le había diseñado un contrato y cobrado una renta por su apartamento.  
(15)  
Bruce: Es difícil compaginar tu vida después de lo que te sucedió: no creo que haya ningún precedente anterior ( “Rip Van Winkle! o Cher!” había gritado Tony desde su laboratorio) Pero quedarte quieto nunca ayuda. En mi experiencia, si no puedes hacer lo que quieres, o no sabes exactamente qué quieres, lo mejor que puedes hacer es algo que sepas hacer bien y que ayude a los demás.  
(16) Steve era, junto con Bruce, el único con gustos frugales que insistía en cocinarse en su apartamentito en la Torre, al revés de los demás ya acostumbrados a pedir delivery o encargarle a la gente de Tony lo que deseaban. Bruce al menos cocinaba muy bien; Steve seguía rascando ollas pegoteadas y quemadas después de cada comida. Clint era un entusiasta del Food Network, pero sus preferencias eran más bien de ser un cheerleader de Gordon Ramsey que de intentar hacer un pato a la naranja él solo, aunque sin duda podía.


	5. BETTER

CAPÍTULO 5  
BETTER(1)  
Natasha, radiante con el descanso de la semana, sin ningún moretón en la cara disimulado con maquillaje – y eso era bastante novedad- se asomó la mañana siguiente con Libby a remolque, sonriendo al ver al capitán América, el ícono de una nación, perfectamente peinado y arreglado en camisa a cuadros y jeans planchaditos, dando vuelta en el aire uno de los pancakes que eran su especialidad por las mañanas. Ya tenía una montañita respetable que humeaba delicioso, y cinco tipos de sirope en la mesa: y Nat sonrió más todavía, porque había recordado su favorito de blueberry.  
\- Gracias por el desayuno!- dijo alegremente, observando de reojo a Libby. La joven ya se había acostumbrado a tomar decisiones básicas, pero estaba claro que tenía un serio problema con lo que “estaba permitido” y lo que “ no estaba permitido”. Libby no había hecho nada por sí misma hasta recibir la indicación de que podía hacerlo: y una vez recibidas, parecía tan normal que costaba identificarla con la joven “antes” del permiso. Sin embargo, una orden dada por ABSOLUTAMENTE cualquier persona la paralizaba y la obedecía, por absurda o peligrosa que fuera. Bruce había pasado un susto horrible, cuando al pedirle que contuviera la respiración para auscultarla, había olvidado decirle específicamente que volviera a respirar y Libby había acabado azul antes de que se diera cuenta.  
-Buenos días. Por favor, sírvete.- había dicho Steve amablemente, pero esa tácita orden, que no habría notado de no saber del problema, bastó para que Libby le deseara unos buenos días sonrientes y se sentara a comerse cuatro pancakes seguidos. Natasha le hizo un gesto para que eligiera sirope, y la vio fruncir el ceño: le era muy difícil elegir entre varias opciones semejantes. Después de una pausa, eligió miel, y ese pequeño triunfo hizo que Nat se levantara un momento para textéarselo a Bruce.   
Steve estaba un poco incómodo después de sus razonamientos la noche anterior, pero el alivio al ver a Libby de nuevo, y aparentemente tan sana y tranquila, sirvió mucho para calmar sus nervios. Además que estaba hermosa. A Steve aún le costaba apreciar la figura femenina moderna, que había puesto de moda lo que en la Gran Depresión hubiesen llamado tuberculosa: pero Libby, su rubia belleza curvilínea cómoda en jeans muy claros y una camiseta estampada con hojas verdes de varios tonos, se veía fresca y reluciente, sin nada de maquillaje y el cabello rubio recogido en un moño simple.   
A Steve le parecía muy hermosa. No tenía la belleza estupidizante de Natasha, era cierto, pero era bella en un sentido sereno, atemporal, delicado, más de pintura clásica que de modelo de alta costura. Los dedos de Steve ansiaron sus lápices y cuadernos de dibujo cuando ella inclinó la cabeza para beber su jugo de naranja y el sol sacó destellos de su pelo.  
\- Bruce dijo que querías verme.- dijo Steve, al fin acabar con los pancakes y servirse una taza del café gourmet de Tony, mientras ella, posiblemente con medicamentos, se conformaba con un té herbal. – Para lo que necesites, Libby, estoy aquí.-  
\- Gracias.- dijo ella, tras una pausa.- Quería verte porque… tú me conociste… antes. Y no recuerdo tanto de esa vida como quisiera.- agregó, alzando ojos muy celestes a los suyos, tan parecidos.- Steve. Bruce me ha explicado… mucho. Y parece que, por ahora, recuerdo esta vida… y la anterior. Pero poco de las dos primeras.-   
\- Lamento todo lo que pasó. Si hubiera podido hacer algo…- murmuró Steve, sonrojándose de culpabilidad. Ella movió la cabeza.  
\- recuerdo muy poco de lo que pasó.- dijo ella.- Creo que tú puedes ayudarme a llenar algunos vacíos. Bruce quiere que recuerde yo misma todo lo que pueda, pero quiere darle tiempo, y yo… no… - la voz de ella bajó, y parpadeó. Steve se quedó mirándola: Libby parecía inmóvil, fija, como un muñeco al que se le acabase la pila. A él le costó un momento entender lo que pasaba, y cuando entendió, su rostro se desencajó.  
Bruce había dado una orden, expresado una preferencia, y ella estaba desobedeciéndola. Su cuerpo, automáticamente… se paralizaba.  
Quién necesitaba rejas o guardias con un prisionero así?   
Gracias a Dios con todas sus fuerzas, que había tenido alguien en quien confiar que la ayudara! Por Dios, si Bruce quería comer curry indio tradicional, él mismo se lo iba a buscar… a Calcuta! De rodillas! Al próximo que dijera algo sobre “ el monstruo” Hulk, lo convertía en yogurt a escudazos!  
-Ya acordamos que podrías hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras a Steve.- dijo Natasha volviendo a su asintiendo. Eso pareció tranquilizarla, y un momento después, musitó:  
-Nos conocimos en Londres, verdad…?-   
*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

\- Qué fue eso?-preguntó Tony bostezando al bajar a la sala común y encontrarse con Bruce y Natasha sentados, ignorando un noticiero y susurrándose conspiradoramente. El sonido que lo había sacado de su estado de zombie matutino ( 11:45 am) se repitió, y Tony dio un respingo, mirando a Bruce con curiosidad.- Tenemos visita? Ése es…?-   
\- Te presento la risa del Capitán América.- dijo Bruce teatralmente en un susurro. – Lo que ni siquiera tu aparición en Saturday Night Live (2) logró. Para que veas.-  
\- Está con Libby?- preguntó Tony con un deje de frustración. – Quiero ver! Déjenme ver!-  
-Con cómo reacciona a ti, no, no lo arruines.- dijo Natasha severamente.- vuelve acá, Stark, o te rompo las piernas.-  
\- De qué se están riendo? Si ese tipo tiene menos sentido del humor que Reed Richards!-  
\- qué importa. Es bueno oírlos reír.- dijo Bruce, y sus ojos se suavizaron. Natasha asintió, su rostro gentil por una vez.   
Tony los miró con sospecha.  
\- Estoy detectando mucho amor por el supersoldado acá, saben. Muchas miraditas. Están pensando en un sándwich patriótico con él al medio? Los veo venir!-  
\- Cómo se te ocurren…?- empezó Bruce, para girarse con una sonrisa distendiéndose incrédula al ver que Nat no protestaba.-Nat!-  
\- Es porque no está Clint. Cuando Clint está, me da un palmetazo si me quedo muy pegada.- bufó Natasha frotándose los ojos.- Pero es que es tan lindo… oficial superior, oficial superior, oficial superior!-  
\- Qué vergüenza, agente Romanoff! Mirando pervertidamente a su capitán de equipo!! Debería disciplinarla!- canturreó Tony inmediatamente, pinchándole las costillas con el índice.  
\- No estás ayudando, sabes!-  
\- Disciplina por insolente con su Capitán… le digo a Spangles, en serio. Muy kinky, uy qué kinky…-  
\- Tú de veras te estás buscando que le dé algo al pobre tipo.- bufó Bruce.  
\- Además tú eres mucho más insolente que yo. Le digo que te discipline a ti primero? - se defendió Nat con humor.  
Tony Stark dejó de reírse de inmediato.- no. Eso no es nada kinky. Capi más Amenaza Roja, sexy. Capi más Iron mí, nada sexy, full nope.-  
\- Tus manías con Steve son raras a veces, Stark.- dijo Natasha levantándose para ir a la cocina. Aún se oían risitas y susurros: en una mesa de desayuno bastante despelotada, Steve gesticulaba y narraba en voz muy alta alguna historia que tenía que ver con una gallina, un carro de bomberos y aparentemente él mismo cuando medía medio metro menos. Libby se reía bebiendo té: los dos estaban sonrojados, los ojos brillantes, idénticas sonrisas mientras charlaban, y Natasha se quedó quieta escuchando, aunque casi no necesitaba la confirmación.  
Hablaban de Bucky Barnes.   
-… entonces él me empujó al carro de la basura y se metió detrás de mí: todo el mundo pasó de largo, junto con el carro de bomberos. Durante meses se habló de que habían escuchado a una mujer pidiendo ayuda en nuestro piso, pero nunca averiguaron que había sido yo atacado por la gallina del tendero de enfrente. La verdad, cuando al fin la cocinaron, compramos un pedazo de pechuga y la comimos en venganza por todo el mal rato…- acabó Steve entre resoplidos de risa, haciendo que Libby emitiese otro gorgorito.   
\- Cómo logró Bucky meterte en el carro de la basura? Eran muy altos!-  
\- Él era fuerte como un toro y yo pesaba menos de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Me dio un envión y bastó. Salir de ahí, en cambio, fue un desastre.- completó Steve con más gorgoritos. Natasha casi lamentó interrumpirlos.  
\- Libby? Tenemos que irnos. Recuerda que quedamos de reunirnos con Clint y Thor en Macy’s.(3)-  
\- Sí, por supuesto.- dijo Libby levantándose de inmediato. Steve miró a Nat suplicante.  
\- Puedo ir? Quiero ir.- rogó.  
\- No, tienes que ayudarme ya que Thor ha salido. Tengo bastante equipamiento nuevo que colocar en el laboratorio.- dijo Bruce desde la sala. Steve hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada, entendiendo la tácita negativa; pero Libby se volvió con los ojos brillantes, le dio la mano para darle las gracias y expresó el deseo de verlo pronto. Nat se apiadó, lo que no pasaba jamás.   
\- Volveremos a cenar, nos vemos ahí.- dijo apretándole el brazo antes de salir con Libby. Steve se quedó un momento sonriendo para sí mismo, moviendo la pierna que había cruzado sobre la otra en los cómodos asientos de la cocina, y luego se levantó de un salto, para empezar a ordenar.  
\- Qué pasó con el Capitán “me habla una mujer y me trago la lengua”? Sonabas casi, casi, casi tan smooth como yo, sabes. Cuando una chica se ríe así de lo que yo digo, está a veinte minutos de ponerse horizontal-  
\- Perdón, que estás diciendo? Sólo escucho el sonido de tus celos, Stark.- dijo Steve riendo por sobre el hombro, (4) empezando a lavar los platos a mano aunque había dishwasher, como era de esperar. (5)  
\- Miren a este insolente! Una chica se ríe de sus bromas paleolíticas y se le sube el ego! Bruce, ven a ver, el Capitán América se ha puesto engreído!- bramó Tony teatralmente.  
\- Es bueno escucharlos contentos. Intercambiaban historias sobre Bucky, imagino.+ dijo Buce, ignorando los aleteos de Tony para ir directo a buscar unas pancakes sobrantes ya frías.  
\- Deja que te haga más…- dijo Steve amablemente, las manos hundidas en espuma hasta el codo. Bruce hizo un gesto dismisivo, mientras se echaba una segunda a la boca con sirope de mantequilla de maní.  
\- He estado siguiendo los cambios de carácter de Libby según las vidas que recuerda. Algo malo le ocurrió siendo Liesl: recuerda muy poco y son las memorias que más la hacen temblar. De Libby también recuerda muy poco. Pero Lydice y Lydia, las recuerda perfectamente.- dijo Bruce, el rostro pensativo.- Estoy trabajando en una terapia que reduce el impacto de memorias anteriores y las traduce a un factor onírico. Con eso, deberíamos poder integrar su personalidad. Lydia es más severa: Lydice, más temerosa.-  
\- No parecía nada tímida riéndose con el Capitán Dorito.- protestó Tony.  
\- Es porque en ese momento, era Libby. Bastante distinta a la que Nat y yo estamos tratando. Ella y yo tratamos principalmente con Lydice: Clint y Thor, en cambio, se han relacionado más con Lydia. No he conseguido hablar con Liesl aún. Pienso tratar con hipnotismo esta semana.-   
\- tiene cuatro personalidades?-musitó Steve, poniéndose serio.  
\- No es tan extremo como suena.- dijo Bruce amablemente, tomando una taza recién lavada de su mano para servirse té.- Tú mismo no eres la misma persona todo el tiempo. Hay una diferencia entre el Capitán América y Steve Rogers: hay una diferencia también entre el Steve Rogers que conocemos nosotros y el que oímos recién. Me gustó oírlo, sabes. Me gustaría que tú también integrases tu personalidad, ya que estamos.- sugirió Bruce con una sonrisa. Steve tragó, sonrojándose y mirando a Bruce con afecto, pero por supuesto, Tony tenía que arruinarlo.  
\- Saben qué? Duele reconocerlo, pero parece que mi padre tenía razón.-  
\- ah?-  
\- Encontró a la única mujer sobre la tierra con la que puedes hablar sin atorarte! Dos charlas más y te la llevas… con razón quería que te reprodujeras con ella! Mi padre puede haber sido un asshole, pero era un genio asshole! Te la irradió encima para que no la mates si te entusiasmas! Deberías, no sé, hacer una donación en nombre de mi padre o algo… acepto tarjetas.-  
Steve salpicó espuma por todos lados, Bruce incluido, al volverse indignado.  
\- Te crees que estaba hablando con ella porque…? Cómo podría tener esas intenciones…? Cómo puedes tener tanta porquería en la cabeza? Estábamos hablando de Buck! Y ella …! Y yo no estaba…!- Steve empezó a balbucear furioso, y Bruce hizo un mohín, bebiendo su té.  
\- Ya lo atoraste. Era demasiado bueno para durar.-  
\- Venga! Tu amigo está muerto, tú estás vivo, y claramente te entiendes con la chica más de lo que te he visto entenderte con nadie! Por qué no considerarlo, eh? Unos pocos arrumacos sin compromiso, y segunda base al menos…- continuó Tony, disfrutando ver a Steve ponerse rojo bandera.- Es bastante guapa, y bueno, si no quieres, me la quedo yo!-  
\- Tony, déjalo en paz.- aconsejó Bruce, que no necesitaba salir del refrigerador que rebuscaba para saber que Steve estaba a punto de reventarse una arteria.- Steve, sólo lo dice para encocorarte. Hala, atrás sin golpes, cada uno a su rincón. (6) Cena aquí a las nueve, y el que llegue tarde, me verá enojado. Estamos?-   
\- No necesitabas ayuda en el laboratorio?- preguntó Steve, respirando hondo, claramente irritado. Tony bebió su café con un gesto burlón, pero Bruce lo ignoró para asentir al Capitán.  
\- La verdad lo dije para que no las siguieras, pero sí, me llegaron los amplificadores del nuevo microscopio de electrones y apreciaría que me ayudes de moverlas. No es que no me pueda algunas pero si me cae una en el pie ya sabemos lo que puede pasar.- agregó filosóficamente. Steve sonrió, apreciando el intento de humor, y siguió al doctor a su laboratorio.  
Tony se acabó el café con una vaga irritación: Bruce era el más discreto de los hombres, pero la forma en que lo había desconectado (como Bruce, por sentido de la preservación respecto a Hulk, se desconectaba de todo lo que le molestaba inmediatamente) le decía más claro que cualquier mirada irritada que su amigo se había molestado con él por su modo de hinchar al Capi. Tony estaba acostumbrado a que la mayor parte del tiempo alguien estuviera enojado con él, pero que fuera Bruce, el único que normalmente parecía genuinamente entenderlo, lo ponía de muy mal humor. Del mal humor que lo hacía considerar la posibilidad de explotar cosas.  
Y Tony Stark tenía un pellejo de acero a que le gritaran, pero a que lo ignoraran, nope.  
Además, el ser el único al que aparentemente la nueva adición a la Torre (su torre!) no podía tolerar, le había echado a perder el genio aún más. Tony Stark siempre era el centro de atención: Tony Stark siempre era el que hablando, simplemente hablando, lograba resolver, seducir, convencer. Aparentemente, sus habilidades se habían tomado un jodido día de vacaciones.  
Con una maldición, Tony abandonó su taza en el lavaplatos y emprendió el camino al garaje, pensando en sacar el Corvette (7) a dar una vuelta a 200 km por hora para que el aire fresco le despejara la cabeza. A diferencia de su casa en Malibu, había que abandonar el estado de New York para poder correr de verdad: incluso en la antigua casa de sus padres en Boston existían caminos rurales en los cuales se podía acelerar. Tony estaba pensando en eso cuando las puertas del nivel estacionamientos se abrieron, y no supo si fue el sol de la mañana dándole en los ojos, la memoria de la vieja mansión Stark en Boston o su irritación por el tema de Libby lo que súbitamente le despejó la cabeza: pero de repente supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, y buscando sus gafas en la cajuela, de las que tenía un par en cada automóvil que poseía, se plantó el bluetooth en la oreja y le ordenó a JARVIS:  
No vendré a cenar. Si alguien pregunta, estoy en Boston por el día.  
***************************************   
\- Si bien no puedo felicitar a Tony por la forma, parte de lo que te dijo en la mañana no está desencaminado del todo.- dijo Bruce cuando, a media tarde, Steve trajo unos sándwiches de jamón de pavo y mayonesa casera para él, y una ensalada de frutas y té para Bruce, que sentado en el suelo, se ocupaba del cableado de sus equipos (8), los mismos que Steve le había desembalado y ayudado a instalar. Habían ocupado gran parte del día en ello, porque Bruce era tan preciosista al respecto como cualquier dueña de casa con sus muebles favoritos, y Steve aguardaba que acabara con el cableado para darle las movidas finales, después de asegurarle varias veces que no le molestaba esperar.  
\- me temo que tengo que pedirte que elabores esa frase.-  
\- No estoy diciendo que tu meta… deba ser la que sugirió Tony o lo que pretendía Howard. Lo que quiero decir, es que, como todos notamos hoy, claramente congenias muy bien con ella. Y si lo que queremos es que recupere su personalidad, su verdadera personalidad, no las tres que le hayan dado los alemanes, tú eres lo único tangible que posee para recordarse a sí misma.-  
\- Qué puedo hacer? Haré lo que me indiques.- dijo Steve, dejando su sándwich de lado, el rostro concentrado.-Quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo…-  
\- Hoy te interrumpimos porque aunque quiero que hablen de sus memorias, quiero que tengas cuidado en implantarle alguna. No le des detalles de nada que hayan compartido: deja que recuerde sola. Mientras más la hagas hablar, mejor. Pero además, mientras más tiempo pase contigo hoy en día, aquí, más fácil le será integrar la Libby de 1940 con la Libby del 2013. Comprendes?-  
Steve asintió, los ojos por un momento suaves y juveniles.- No me está spidiendo que haga nada que no desee hacer, sabes. Hoy, mientras hablábamos, por un momento me sentí transportado a… - Steve calló, y Bruce adivinó lo que el buen capitán no quería decir, porque no quería sonar desagradecido.  
Mi casa. Mi tiempo. Mi vida.  
Eso y tanto, tanto más. Steve bajó la vista por un momento y se mordió el labio, y Bruce apoyó la cabeza en el panel que conectaba.  
\- Seguro que puedes hacerlo?-  
\- Por supuesto.-  
\- Entonces ve y ordena sushi para esta noche. Ya que Clint ha analizado tan a fondo sus habilidades, te dejaré las tardes con ella para que la saques al aire libre. Está bien eso con tu agenda?-  
Steve sonrió y se le iluminó la cara.- De veras? Gracias, doc.- dijo Steve, antes de partir obedientemente a revisar menús delivery en la cocina y pedirle a JARVIS que hiciera las llamadas. Antes de que Steve se decidiera, sin embargo, Bruce, sin alzar la vista de las delicadas conexiones que hacía, murmuró:  
-JARVIS?-  
:: Cómo puedo servirle, Doctor Banner? ::  
-Donde está Tony?-  
:: Mr. Stark señaló que se encontraría hoy durante todo el día ocupado en asuntos en Boston, doctor. Me pidió que expresara sus excusas por no poder asistir a la cena de esta noche::  
\- Y tú sabes qué se le perdió en Boston?-  
:: no me encuentro en libertad de discutirlo, doctor::  
Bruce asintió, los labios tensos. Lo que fuera que a Tony se le hubiera perdido en Boston, esperaba sinceramente que no fueran una botellas de whisky.  
****************************  
A las siete en punto estaba todo el mundo sentado a la mesa formal acomodada con una magnífica vista de New York, y Clint, que no podía evitar notar que Steve se había puesto su mejor camisa, afeitado perfectamente y hasta, juraría, puesto un poco de mousse con poquísima habilidad en el pelo, (9) le echó una mirada de reojo a Bruce, que charlaba relajadamente con Natasha sobre tazones de hirviente sopa de miso. Thor estaba explicándole a Libby sus opiniones respecto al Oriente y las profundas diferencias entre países midgardianos, versus la confortable uniformidad entre los pueblos asgardianos: y Steve metía a veces su cuchara con opiniones sobre Europa, y sus clases sobre política internacional.   
Clint se había echado atrás y disfrutaba sus galletas de la fortuna junto a una taza de té de jengibre en silencio, estudiando la escena y disfrutando un poco el murmullo de las voces familiares. Después de la semana que había dedicado a analizar las habilidades físicas de Libby, tenía que reconocer que si una parte de él había desarrollado cierto afecto por la formal y simplona chica, otra parte de había sentido un poquitín alarmado. Su obediencia tenía un trasfondo inquietante, y lo que los Vita Rays le habían dado, que podían parecer insignificantes frente a la perfección física de Steve, los poderes de Thor o el entrenamiento de Nat, Clint sabía que más de una y más de dos agencias matarían por reclutarla. Y ése era uno de los motivos por los que no le había informado a SHIELD ni palabra.  
En primer lugar, el vigor: la resistencia: la stamina. La chica parecía uno de esos conejitos Duracell de los comerciales: simplemente, su cuerpo parecía incapaz de agotar sus reservas de energía. Podía trotar, sostener peso o saltar la cuerda por horas sin cambios. Ese aguante inhumano parecía traspasarse a su resistencia: si bien sus puñetazos, que no sabía dar hasta que él le enseñó, tenían apenas poca más fuerza de lo normal, ante la oposición de una fuerza igual, como la de empujar una pesa o tirar de una cuerda contra la fuerza de Clint, su vigor era inhumano. Con menos de 250 kgs, y con eje de soporte, recién podía empezar a moverla.  
Su coordinación ojo/mano era muy buena: su habilidad para bloquear ataques, mejor. Tenía un auténtico don para deslizarse fuera de tu alcance, encontrar un lugar seguro, y quedarse allí. Y sin embargo, en su prisa por probarla y testear su energía, Clint la había agarrado de un tobillo, había hecho una movida de judo y había bastado un palmetazo para dejarla fuera de combate. En un combate físico, Libby duraría cinco segundos después de que la agarraran.  
Y sin embargo, parecía acostumbrada a soportar castigo sin pensar en quejarse ni temerle al dolor. Cuando le ofreció, un poco culpable, crema para los moretones, ella lo había mirado como si no supiera lo que era.  
Era extraña: muy extraña. Natasha había sido un animal feral, desconfiado, un lobo de la tundra que miraba de lejos, que estaba listo para sacarte la mano de un mordisco si te acercabas y que era casi imposible de domesticar. Thor había sido un ingenuo inocente que creía que todo el mundo era su amigo, hasta que le probaban FEHACIENTEMENTE lo contrario- y entonces, sin enojarse, los mataba a palos. Libby era una mareante suma de ambos, con los condicionamientos extraños y siniestros de Natasha y la radiante sonrisa despistada del semidiós, y Clint tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que le disgustaba de todo esta ensalada.  
\- Donde está Stark?- preguntó tras una pausa, cuando Bruce se inclinó a su lado para tomar dos platitos de lo mein y pollo a la tailandesa, para seguir compartiendo con Nat.  
\- Tiene un poco de gracia que me preguntes a mí y no a JARVIS.- dijo Bruce, añadiendo con palillos muy hábiles y entrenados algo de arroz sobre el pollo para Natasha.- tenía cosas que hacer en Boston.-  
\- Asumo que no lo corriste de su propia Torre para que no molestara a Libby.-  
\- La Torre tiene ciento dieciséis pisos, Clint. Supongo que estamos de acuerdo en que es espacio suficiente para convivir sin estorbarse?-  
\- no sé Libby, pero el ego de Tony ocupa noventa de esos pisos.-  
Bruce se rió, moviendo la cabeza, y le alargó la caja de rolls californianos, - Come algo. Estás muy callado, Clint.-  
Clint miró por sobre el hombro de Bruce, y él siguió su mirada al rincón en donde Steve, Thor y Libby reían. Los tres eran muy rubios, los tres tenían los mismos ojos claros iluminados y los tres tenían voces claras y serenas: podrían haber sido hermano, o al menos próximos parientes, con esa dedicación, esa energía, cierta pureza en sus rasgos. Libby parecía una copia de Steve en femenino, con el mismo rostro sencillo y honesto y esa serenidad calma. Bruce frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué.  
\- Estás seguro que Howard Stark no la retro-ingenierió de una costilla de Steve?- susurró Clint.- El parecido es demasiado. Hoy en la tarde unos niños se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos a Thor y Libby fue adorable.- agregó, su voz haciendo que “ adorable” sonara como un sinónimo de “ anormal”.  
\- no existía el clonaje en esos años, Clint, si eso estás pensando, menos con cambio de alelos no autosómicos.-  
\- yo digo nomás.- Clint al fin se interesó en su sushi, con un bufido. Bruce, que sabía que los instintos de Clint raramente estaban desencaminados, volvió pensativamente a sentarse junto a Natasha, que se comía todas las pasas que él detestaba del lo mein sin chistar: pero de vez en cuando echaba una mirada al trío que reía junto al ventanal, y cuando alzó la vista, vio que los dos asesinos también miraban al trío con idénticas expresiones inquietas.  
**********************  
Decía mucho sobre el grupo que eran que no hubiera uno solo de ellos que alguna vez no hubiera pensado al menos seriamente en acabar consigo mismo: pero sin contar la culpabilidad de Natasha o Bruce, la desesperanza que alguna vez sintieran Thor o Steve o las ansiedades de Clint, el que realmente podía ser acusado de tener un death wish era Tony. Y es que había que tenerlo para despertar al tipo de que albergaba a Hulk a las cuatro y pico de la mañana dejándose caer en su cama vestido, apestando a scotch y con el golpetazo de unas carpetas cayendo en el velador.  
\- Pero qué…??!! Tony, maldita sea, podrías haber…!!!- barbotó Bruce en la oscuridad (10), el corazón latiéndole a mil, el sobresalto volviéndole los ojos verdes por un segundo, su mano yendo automáticamente al interruptor de la luz: pero Tony le sujetó la muñeca, y en el silencio sorprendido que siguió, Bruce oyó unos jadeos, un gemido bajo.- Tony? Estás herido? –  
No, Tony Stark no estaba herido: Tony Stark había llorado. La comprensión de ese hecho heló a Bruce, cuya mano fue en la oscuridad al rostro de su mejor amigo, y Tony oprimió la cara contra su mano, antes de susurrar en voz ronca y ebria, pero sin embargo trágicamente lúcida.  
\- No enciendas la luz.-  
\- Qué pasó? Qué está pasando?- barbotó Bruce, ansioso de hacer algo, de ayudar, lo que fuera. Por toda respuesta, Tony se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, y en la oscuridad palmeó el lecho, con Bruce tendiéndose un momento luego, desconcertado.- Tony?-  
\- Recordé que en la casa de Boston mi padre tenía una caja fuerte empotrada en el sótano. Detrás, encontré una segunda caja empotrada.-  
\- Tony… el proyecto Lanchester, verdad?-  
Hubo un susurro de tela en la oscuridad: Tony asentía. Hubo una larga pausa, y luego habló en voz muy baja, engañosamente serena.  
\- Mi padre documentó todo. Todo. Su búsqueda de chicas perfectas físicamente. Las reclutaban entre atletas y reinas de belleza. Luego, las sometían a un programa de “ educación doméstica” en donde les enseñaban a ser la perfecta esposa de los años treinta. Cocinar, planchar, lavar… cuidar niños, arreglarse, mantener un hogar… con especial atención a ser encantadoras para un hombre. Ser irresistibles. Encontré los panfletos: ” nunca le hables a un hombre de tus propios pensamientos, no son importantes, deja que él te hable de los suyos. Sólo comparte tus opiniones si son halagadoras para él…”-  
\- Así las educaban en esos años, Tony.-  
\- Sí. Pero seguro que sin electricidad.-  
\- QUÉ?-  
\- Respuesta incorrecta, bzzzt. Sonrisa incorrecta, bzzt. Labial no simétrico, bzzt. Bzzt! Bzzt! (11) Era las jodidas Stepford Wives del infierno… todo para Steve!- hubo una risa amarguísima, un jadeo que fue casi un sollozo, y luego, la voz de Tony febril en la oscuridad.- Hay videos de ellas desnudas, sonriendo y dando gracias mientras les miden el ratio cintura caderas y revisan que tuvieran himen… supongo para que Steve tuviera el gusto de rompérselo, supongo, no veo para qué más… -  
\- Cuántas… eran…?-  
\- Los videos no son claros, pero los archivos son muy exactos. Mi padre era muy exacto para todo. Setenta y tres candidatas, doce rechazadas por belleza física insuficiente, cinco por encanto insuficiente, once por fallas en sus modales y dos por falta de himen. Quedaron cuarenta y tres. Mi padre mató a cuarenta y dos.-  
\- Tony…-  
\- Las metía en una caja de metal y las irradiaba mientras gritaban. Les decía que el Capitán América había aguantado, que ellas debían aguantar. Ví los videos y las fotos. De las cuarenta y tres, veintiuna eran pollo frito cuando abrieron las cajas. Trece murieron poco después con todos los síntomas de envenenamiento por radiación. A cinco les falló el corazón simplemente. El resto, sobrevivieron pero se volvieron locas y las exterminaron. –  
\- Dios mío, Tony…-  
\- Sólo Libby sobrevivió. Salió sonriente y rosada de la cajita. Aguantó 420 terarads de Vita Rays, Bruce. Aguantó más radiación que tú. Esa radiación debería haberla frito. O haberla transformado en Hulk o la Abominación o algo así. Y ahora está sonriente y bonita en mi Torre, sin más que un poco de Alzaheimer. Después de todo eso… bailaba el lindy hop con mi padre…!- la voz de Tony se ahogó, y se movió de la cama como un rayo, para meterse al baño en suite de Bruce, en donde lo oyó vomitar el whisky. Bruce se levantó, y encendió la luz, para ir a ayudarlo, pero cuando se puso de pie, se quedó paralizado.  
Al moverse, Tony había derribado la mesita y la carpeta que traía se había desperdigado en la alfombra. Ahora, el piso de Bruce estaba alfombrado con cadáveres quemados y retorcidos, semejantes a las víctimas de Hiroshima, (12) sus bocas abiertas en gritos silenciosos, mezcladas con hermosas fotos de estudio de chicas jóvenes en blanco y negro que sonreían con ojos brillantes a la cámara. (13)

***********************  
Fiel a sus costumbres, Steve había saltado de su cama a las cinco y media, y le había tomado un momento recordar porqué estaba tan contento. Cuando lo hizo (Libby y yo podemos pasar tiempo juntos ahora, la veré en la tarde, todas las tardes, está tanto mejor!) se halló sonriendo con lo que hasta él llamaba cierto nivel de estupidez al espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes y se plantaba el buzo de correr. Salió de la Torre en el habitual trote ligero con el que empezaba sus carreras, un hoodie cubriéndole los hombros, y mientras bajaba por Long Avenue y cruzaba la 42 para acercarse a Central Park, iba mentalmente haciendo inventario de los lugares que pasaba que le eran familiares y los que le gustaría traerla. El restaurant de Giorgio, que sabía que detestaba las anchoas y siempre las sacaba de la paella que le gustaba comer cuando hacía frío. La galería de Burnes y Smith, que siempre tenía interesantes trabajos de artistas desconocidos y a veces retrospectivas de autores consagrados dedicadas a sus primeros trabajos. Lennys, un rib joint en donde podías sentarte y comer cuantas costillitas se te antojara por treinta dólares.(14)   
Podía traerla a Central Park, quizá a un picnic. O era una idea muy atrevida? Excesivamente romántica? Las palabras de Tony lo habían sacudido, era verdad, y disgustado, no porque Tony se las dijera a él, sino porque alguien podía decírselas a ella, o peor aún, ella pensarlas. No era idiota: Steve sabía que mucha gente lo consideraba algo retardado por su culture shock y sus anticuados valores, pero ni él, ni Thor, ni Bruce se molestaban en corregir a los detractores que les atribuían poca inteligencia: esas subestimaciones podían ser útiles en batalla. Estaba bastante consciente de cómo se veía la idea, de lo raro que iba a ser no sólo para los medios, sino incluso para los otros Avengers, verlo divirtiéndose con una chica.  
Por Dios, si hasta a él le parecía raro. Pero Libby lo necesitaba: lo merecía. Steve era consciente que muchas veces, incluso mucho antes del suero, se había paseado por New York solo o con Bucky, mirando vitrinas, mirando a las parejas pasar de la mano, y se había preguntado “ si tuviera una chica, adónde la llevaría? Que le regalaría? Qué cosas lindas le diría?” con la absoluta desesperanza del soñador. Ahora, en el siglo XXI, tenía que reconocer que una de las primeras cosas que había pensado al conocer los malls, era: éste es un buen lugar para traer una chica y vagar todo un día mientras afuera llueve.  
Ahora ya no era una idea hipotética: tenía una chica, aunque sólo fuera una amiga, a quien sacar de paseo y divertir, y se sentía como un atleta que de tanto entrenar y soñar acaba con pánico escénico justo antes del gran partido. Había soñado demasiado con esto, algo que todos los hombres normales experimentaban antes de los quince!  
Bueno, al menos tenía pistas, pensó deteniéndose por unas flexiones, caminando bajo los árboles. Libby había amado a Bucky: por ende, adónde la habría llevado él? Si las palabras de Tony habían despertado una vaga sensación de estar traicionando a su amigo al salir con su chica ( “Como amigos! Como amigos! “ bramó la voz de Skinny!Steve en su cerebro) parecía más justo intentar darle el tour por New York que Bucky no había podido darle. Cómo habría empezado Buck ese tour…?  
Un par de tragos, una baile y a un hotel, bufó la misma voz en su cabeza. Santo Dios, pensó moviendo la cabeza y dejándola caer. Bucky era un tipo directo, y para ser sinceros, nunca le había fallado serlo. Pero no, no iba a usar el método Bucky Barnes de entretener a una chica, que solía empezar con su nombre, un par de palabras dulces, y luego, hala, a la tarea. En eso, Steve Rogers nunca había estado a la altura de Bucky.  
Pero podía estarlo? La imagen que lo asaltó de bailar con Libby en uno de esos hoteles caros que tanto le gustaban a Tony, decirle cosas sensuales, besar su rostro hasta que ella le permitiese llegar a sus labios… luego, un Steve Rogers con la smoothness de Bucky Barnes llevársela en el ascensor besándola todo el camino hasta llegar a una habitación, ofrecerle una copa de champaña y luego, besos y más besos y ropa siendo descartada mientras…  
Alto ahí. No estaba planeando para eso. En absoluto. Además que Steve Rogers no era ningún Bucky Barnes, capaz de seducir a una chica en cinco minutos. Lo más seguro era que se tropezara, se quedara sin palabras o tras setenta años sin besar a nadie, acabara por morderla o hacer alguna otra barbaridad. Yyyyyyy ésa no era ni siquiera la principal razón por la que no estaba intentando, no tenía en la cabeza ningún deseo, ni SIQUIERA se le había pasado por la mente la idea de un romance con Libby. NO. nada de eso. Sin importar las tonterías de Tony. Era casi la viuda de su mejor amigo!  
Pero Howard la hizo para ti, dijo esa voz en su cabeza. Libby fue hecha… para tí.  
El calor en la cara lo hizo detenerse y buscar una fuente para salpicarse agua fresca y beber. Tonterías. Libby no había sido “ hecha” para nada. No había sido más que un experimento de Howard que seguramente había salido fortuitamente bien, y si los Vita Rays tenían aplicaciones médicas y podían dar ese tipo de vigor, sin duda Howard lo había hecho con las mejores intenciones. Quizá hasta tener a Libby a su lado no se le había ocurrido la idea de presentársela: quizá la encontró tan encantadora, tan gentil, que su mente aguda y a veces algo perversa había hecho las matemáticas de cómo una chica así no sólo quizá podía llegar a amarlo, sino que podía… podía aguantar tener relaciones sexuales con él. En un sentido físico. Steve había estado horrorizado la primera vez que masturbándose había retorcido la guarda de acero de su cama de campaña en la mano sin darse cuenta: la idea de lo que en la pasión, podía hacerle a una chica sin querer lo había espantado tanto que era una de las preocupaciones que le había comentado a Howard,   
Quizá eso le había dado la idea, y por eso, cuando conoció a Libby y su experimento salió bien, Howard había decidido presentársela, sin decirle nada, a ver qué pasaba. Y Libby era tan encantadora! Ayer, charlando con Thor, la había escuchado explicar sus opiniones en política internacional, que iban al lado de del proteccionismo, clara y sucintamente. Era generosa y altruista, pero realista, y además de sus obvios conocimientos, tenía un suave humor y un modo de escuchar, mirándote fijo, que te hacía sentir el tipo más importante de la Tierra. Y su sonrisa! No era raro que Bucky la hubiese amado!   
Quizá, si Bucky no hubiera estado allí, Libby lo habría mirado a él dos veces y qué increíble podría haber sido…  
Los pasos de Steve, que había vuelto a correr, se enlentecieron, a la vista ya de la Torre en su regreso. EL pensamiento que lo atravesó ahora no estaba lleno de la desesperación habitual, sino que de una traidora, diminuta esperanza.  
Bueno, Bucky no estaba aquí ahora.  
Tonterías. Sólo amigos. Ella venía saliendo de un cautiverio, por Dios! Sólo amigos.  
Steve se espió en una de las tiendas que abría temprano, no muy lejos de la Torre, y distraídamente, revisó tener suficientes dólares en el bolsillo. Luego se acercó a la peluquería que abría recién, sus persianas levantándose, y la peluquera que con su delantal planchado, colocaba el signo en la puerta de OPEN.  
\- Buenos días, ma’am.- dijo con su mejor sonrisa.- Necesito un corte de pelo más moderno. Cree que podía atenderme ahora?- agregó, su cara algo avergonzada volviéndose pícara. Qué extraño, qué increíble decir estas palabras, él, Steve Rogers.- Tengo una cita hoy.-

***************  
“ no me hagas irme, por favor…”  
La voz de Tony, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan sarcástico, tan invulnerable normalmente, tan protegido en sus armaduras, había sonado deshecha, culpable, nauseada, exhausta. Bruce le había ayudado a meterse a una ducha tibia: le había inyectado un fuerte calmante para que durmiera, lo había ayudado a secarse, y lo había envuelto en la enorme bata gris felpa que Bruce tenía colgada en el revés de su puerta. Tony había sido dócil como un niño, finalmente aceptando meterse en la cama, arrebujarse en las mantas y caer dormido más por efecto del calmante que otra cosa, el pelo aún húmedo apoyado en una toalla. Bruce, en la penumbra de la luz del baño, había recogido todas las horribles fotos, había rearmado en archivo y se había sentado a estudiarlo junto a la ventana, con una luz baja: pero Tony había temblado en sueños como un perro con pesadillas, y dejando de lado los crueles gráficos, se había ido a sentar a su lado, y al fin, sintiendo frío, se había metido en el lecho junto al billonario.   
Que ahora parecía un indigente, la verdad, tiritando en sueños y aún oliendo a alcohol, aunque fuera caro.  
La furia de Hulk se parecía mucho al sordo rumor del mar. Cuando te acercas a la orilla de una costa brava, mucho antes de verla pueden sentir el cambio en el aire móvil, el sonido del viento, y luego, la ronca vibración bajo tus pies, aún lejano, el romper de las olas. Bruce sintió el cambio: sintió su ira despertar, una ira que como siempre era inputil, pero nunca más inútil que ahora. Sentía rabia por algo que había ocurrido antes de que naciera. Sentía furia, porque un leve vistazo fortuito de Steve Rogers al televisor una mañana había puesto en marcha unos hechos que ahora enfrentaban a Tony Stark con las más profundas oscuridades del hombre que había llamado padre y había amado y detestado a la vez, que si bien no había herido a Tony físicamente como el suyo propio lo había hecho, sí lo había marcado de por vida con la falta de su afecto como a él mismo le pasara.   
Pero Tony no era él. Tony no tenía a Hulk para dejar salir su furia y su dolor: Tony la forjaba, la martillaba, la convertía en energía y armadura. Pero esto era demasiado. No sólo un asesino, sino un torturador? Un monstruo?   
Revelárselo a Steve iba a ser como pegarle un tiro en el corazón. Revelárselo a Tony ya había sido como una cuchillada en las tripas.  
Podían no revelárselo? Había una salida mejor de todo este embrollo? Y ni siquiera podía seriamente desear que no hubieran encontrado a Libby. Lo que le habían hecho, lo que le habían estado haciendo en Alemania, era injusto y horrible. Pero acaso la habían tratado mejor en América? No era raro que hubiera visto a Tony y se hubiera largado a chillar!  
Bruce, sentado junto a Tony, lo oyó gemir en sueños, y supo que ni con todos los calmantes del mundo podía espantar sus pesadillas. Lo arropó, y se acurrucó a su lado, sintiendo una inmensa compasión por ese hombre que había aguantado lo inaguantable y seguía levantándose y volviendo a golpear con ingenio, con chispa, con furia y vigor. Pero esto era demasiado.  
Cuando se acurrucó a su lado, Tony abrió ojos pardos asustados, dilatados, cargados de tanta angustia y vergüenza que le partieron el corazón. Bruce hundió los dedos en el rebelde, indócil cabello oscuro, y Tony balbuceó algo, apretando la cabeza contra su mano, respirando entrecortadamente, antes de hacer un gesto torpe y apegarse a su pecho liso de físico. No, Bruce no tenía, al menos en esta forma, el cuerpo atlético e impresionante de Clint, Thor o Steve, pero Tony no parecía querer otro consuelo, otra protección. Ignorando la formas, ignorando orgullos y convenciones y reglas, Bruce lo apretó contra su pecho, y Tony alzó la vista, mirándolo un momento antes de suspirar y volver a dormirse exhausto. Bruce comprendió: podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos: los tenía verdes de cólera.  
Tony ahora dormía tranquilo, velado por un monstruo. Decía mucho sobre ambos que eso fuera así. Después de tantos años de miedo y destrozos, Bruce se quitó los lentes, los dejó en el velador, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, sintiendo la respiración de Tony. Por una vez Hulk era un guardián, una amenaza silenciosa que protegía, y que protegería con sus nada despreciables fuerzas, al hombre en sus brazos. Tony Stark le había tendido la mano, le había devuelto la vida, lo había sacado de las sombras: Bruce, a su modo poco demostrativo y discreto, ya habría puesto su vida en juego por él. Pero ahora que lo necesitaba, todos sus instintos de protección se habían alzado gritando: y si no había comprendido antes cuán pivotal era para él la sonrisa de Tony Stark, ahora le había quedado muy claro. Tan claro como el contraste entre sus ojos, aún de un verde radioactivo, y la oscuridad de la habitación. (15)  
****************************  
\- No me dispares. No me quedaba cardamomo en la tetera y no puedo vivir sin él.-  
\- En la cocina principal no hay?-  
\- Ya me lo comí.- dijo Clint sin ningún remordimiento, rebuscando entre los especieros de Natasha, que contrariamente al estereotipo, no sólo tenía una cocinilla muy completa e impecable, sino que en ocasiones especiales la usaba para preparar auténticas delicias rusas. Clint, en un pantalón de pijama a cuadros y una ajustadísima camiseta que Natasha creyó reconocer como suya, había separado varias especias y hervía el anticuado samovar ruso que era la piece de resistence de la cocina de la asesina.  
\- Qué te ha dado por té gourmet a las siete de la mañana?-  
\- Es para el doc. Tengo intenciones de tener una charlita con él ahora en su laboratorio. No necesariamente una charlita muy agradable, así que llevo ofrendas: un buen té de hierbas suele distraerlo lo suficiente para que no se ponga verde y me smashee.-  
\- Si es sobre Libby, llévale también unas galletas de crema que tengo en el segundo estante.- dijo Natasha tras una pausa. Estaba apoyada en el ventanal más cercano a la cocina, una botella de agua mineral en la mano que había sacado del refrigerador en medio de su charla con el arquero, y mirando hacia la ciudad a los pies de Stark Tower, se veía esbelta y algo siniestra, a pesar de llevar una simple cola de caballo deshecha en mechas rojo claro desordenadas, una camisola de satín azul claro arrugada y sandalias de yute.  
Clint, en cambio, se veía tan despelotado como ella elegante: pero mientras que los ojos de ella estaban nublados y reflexivos, los de él chispeaban, determinados y claros. Cuando el agua hirvió, Clint se bajó de un salto, descalzo del mueble de cocina en el que estaba sentado, rellenó el samovar y tras remover un poco la mezcla, lo dejó reposar, antes de volverse a Natasha.  
-Estás preocupada por ella?-  
\- Por ella. Por Rogers. Por Stark. Por Banner. – dijo Nat sin expresión (16).- De rebote, por ti y Thor también. Oh, bozhe moi… mira a ese idiota.-  
Clint, que tampoco sabía lo que era el vértigo, se asomó al ventanal, que era toda una pared del departamento llena de sol, y allá abajo, efectivamente, una mancha azul brillante que corría más rápido que algunos automóviles se movía hacia la Torre. No, no daba saltitos, pero ésa era la impresión general.  
\- Lo escuchaste reír ayer?-  
\- JARVIS tuvo la amabilidad de grabármelo.- dijo Clint, abrazándola por la espalda. Natasha suspiró y se apoyó en él, su nuca contra el fuerte y abultado hombro. Clint le besó el hombro, pero cuando ella cambió el peso de su cuerpo para apoyarse más en él, Clint se mantuvo firme, sin responder.  
Natasha suspiró. Hacía dos meses, habían dejado de ser amantes, por mutuo acuerdo. La decisión había sido adulta, y llena de buen sentido, y lógica. Y sin embargo, nada de eso era tan consolador como los fuertes brazos y los firmes besos. Clint besaba con la absoluta concentración con que hacía todo, sus labios leyendo su cuerpo con la habilidad con que otros hombres nunca consiguen ni siquiera con las manos. Era imposible no extrañarlo: era imposible no amar a Clint, la firmeza de sus manos ásperas como guantes de cuero.  
\- Sé honesta. Temes que sea un agente sleeper? Que ni siquiera ella lo sepa, pero esté condicionada para en un momento pegarnos un tiro a todos? O específicamente a Steve?-  
\- No te parece sospechosa la coincidencia? La han usado tres generaciones. Y ahora, súbitamente, reaparece el supersoldado, vamos a rescatarla, y aparte de un hissy fit, nada? No creo que los alemanes nos tengan tanto miedo como para dejarla ir así como así. Lo que sospecho es que cuando se dieron cuenta que la tenemos nosotros… creo que están sacando las mismas cuentas alegres que Tony y Steve, aunque Capi lo niegue.-  
Natasha guardó silencio un momento, y luego se soltó de Clint para darle la espalda a la luz.- anoche recordé algo más. En el 63, oí hablar del proyecto Virgin Mary. Lo oíste alguna vez?-  
\- Creo que no.-  
Natasha pasó a su lado, y se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones, recogiendo las piernas. Era hermosa, así, y la mayor parte de los hombres se habrían quedado fascinados observando sus suaves piernas, los senos libres bajo el satín, la curva de sus nalgas. Pero Clint no era ese hombre, y sólo veía el dolor en sus ojos.  
\- Dime. No tienes que decirle a nadie más, sólo a mí.- musitó, sentándose en la alfombra a sus pies, sus manos yendo inmediatamente a masajear el pie tan encallecido como sus manos: pies de bailarina clásica.   
\- Su rostro me era familiar. – suspiró Natasha.- Clint, la maté varias veces.- musitó.  
****************************  
Era un privilegio, y también una experiencia que te devolvía la humildad. Bruce se despertó con un aroma suave a pino, mezclado con algo que olía carísimo. Trasnochado, aunque no demasiado somnoliento porque estaba acostumbrado a arreglárselas sin mucho sueño, se enderezó en el lecho para encontrarse solo, la habitación llena de sol, y la puerta del baño abierta, de donde venía el zumbido de una afeitadora. Tras unos momentos, Bruce pudo enfocar la vista, y entonces Tony Stark, a medio vestir, pero ya bañado y peinado, volvió a la habitación, su energía tan efectiva para despertarte como una jarra de café.  
Lo vio elegir una camisa, la mejor de las suyas, violeta vivo. Lo vio seleccionar unos pantalones planchados que tenían lujosos pespuntes de hilos broncíneos entre la tela de un color ceniza castaño. Lo vio anudarse una corbata gris plata con detalles azules en un exquisito Windsor, y meter los pies en zapatos lustrados con alzas que el día anterior habían quedado abandonados en un rincón. Bruce, fascinando, vio al hombre que la noche anterior había sido un desastre traumatizado silbar para sí mientras colocaba en su lugar cada pieza de vestuario como si fuera una armadura, y levantaba sus muros con el orgullo y la experticia de quien lo ha hecho una y otra vez. Bruce tuvo el privilegio de ver a Tony Stark reconstruirse como pieza de cibernética, y tuvo el dejá vu de haberlo visto antes ingeniar increíbles piezas de guerra, pero ninguna tan perfecta como él mismo.(17)  
\- Espero que puedas perdonar mi numerito de anoche. No puedo prometer que no volveré a hacerlo, porque llevaba meses con unas ganas locas de meterme en tu cama, pero trataré que la próxima vez sea más sexy y menos dramático. De todas formas, para quedarnos con una nota positiva, no roncas, no pateas, y no te despiertas cuando uno te manosea un poco.-  
\- Lástima. La última vez que miré, no manosear de regreso era considerado un comportamiento muy poco educado.- dijo Bruce, alzando una ceja, y dejando que su sonrisa se expandiera, aunque no podía borrar el afecto en sus ojos.  
\- Y tu modestia sigue durmiendo por las mañanas! Ése sí que es muy buen detalle! Haberlo sabido antes!- Tony rió con deleite, clavándole los ojos, algo inyectados en sangre pero claros.- Voy a considerar eso un avance mejor todavía!- agregó, yendo al baño por su reloj y la muñequera cibernética que rara vez se quitaba. – Ahora tengo un montón de papeles que hacer digitalizar, pero te veré al mediodía en el lab para que… ufff!- exclamó sorprendido, porque sin ruido y descalzo, al volver a salir del baño se había encontrado con Bruce de pie, en pijama con sus rizos hechos un nido, la cara llena de determinación, y su figura, normalmente tan discreta, bloqueándole el paso.- Qué pasa? Vas a ponerte a hablar de límites y eso? Te mandaré otra afeitadora…-  
Era raro que Tony se callara, pero eso sucedió cuando las manos de Bruce se colocaron a ambos lados de su cara, sujetándole las orejas y la mandíbula, y el físico nuclear llevó su cara a la suya, besándolo en la frente, en la nariz, y un segundo en los labios. Sus ojos castaño avellana se clavaron en los de Tony, que eran más chocolate, con una pregunta, la misma atención que le ponía a un experimento peligroso: y Tony, que en condiciones normales saltaba por ello, que en ocasiones corría antes de caminar, se quedó quieto, para luego dar un paso atrás, mover la cabeza, y calarse las gafas con una mano que temblaba un poco.  
\- Te veré a la hora de almuer—z-zo.- musitó, y salió a toda prisa. Bruce movió la cabeza, y aunque cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué había hecho, se negó a pensar en eso en ese momento. Había mucho que hacer.   
***************************************  
*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o  
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khfrZbnbDug  
(2) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/14/7d/3d/147d3d46d743b27788e18ab078cc6a87.jpg  
(3) http://s11.therealdeal.com/trd/up/2013/11/Macys4fixed.jpg  
(4) http://66.media.tumblr.com/8d33f516a77da552295385ff16208e5b/tumblr_inline_mkupfwccCC1qz4rgp.gif   
(5) El problema con los electrodomésticos de la cocina de la Torre era que con frecuencia en sus noches insomnes, esperando que se hiciera el café, la mirada de Tony solía caer sobre alguno de las desgraciadas maquinitas, las cuales eran violadas, abiertas, desarmadas y vueltas a armar por un genio insomne, a veces borracho y otras veces zombie de sueño. Por ello, en ocasiones el microondas sintonizaba Radio Tokyo, la batidora tenía Candy Crush incorporado y el refrigerador anunciaba el clima, entre otras cosas. Por eso, si algo se podía hacer a mano, Steve prefería las menos sorpresas posibles.  
(6) Bruce, Bruce… dónde estabas para Civil War?  
(7) http://img.wallpaperfolder.com/f/559EBB8A58C3/red-corvette-stingray-rolling-shot.jpg  
(8) http://ncmn.unl.edu/enif/ElectronMicroscope450b.jpg  
(9) https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-02/15/13/enhanced/webdr06/enhanced-buzz-13226-1424024265-11.jpg  
(10) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0a/29/56/0a29560f6204a22f23dc9e0ae4d340a0.gif  
(11) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/82/97/15/829715c9d2c53dbcad997f90a7d205cc.jpg  
(12) http://images.propstore.com/152307.jpg  
(13) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a7/dc/f0/a7dcf00a89511c0a7f4716a75dd2c3af.jpg  
(14) Thor y Steve, dos carnívoros convencidos, siempre se habían negado a aprovecharse de eso y pedía plato a plato con toda urbanidad  
(15) http://static.srcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/Mark-Ruffalo-Bruce-Banner-Avengers-Green-Eyes.jpg  
(16) https://cdn-images-1.medium.com/max/800/0*cUal8KNUuiQ_2-2J.jpg  
(17) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/54/5a/8e/545a8ef99f6316ea2d8d533427c2b078.jpg  
(18) FADE AWAY.-El aroma de la ceniza estaba en todas partes, incluso en el hospital, en donde se mezclaba con el olor penetrante del alcohol, del yodo, de las heridas putrefactas, de la sangre, de hombres heridos y sufrientes. Pero ya no quedaban pacientes: después del último raid y la liberación, todos los pacientes habían sido trasladados al cercano hospital de St Honoré, en donde los suministros alemanes habían sido requisados y los heridos tenían una esperanza de si no recuperarse, al menos morir bajo los efectos de la morfina y no gritando.  
El pequeño hospital cercano a la base había sido originalmente un convento y dispensario, planeado para albergar veinte camas de pacientes. Desalojando a las monjas, el convento había tratado más de 150 soldados a la vez, y habían tratado de proteger el edificio, la retirada de los alemanes había provocado un raid en venganza. A pesar de la cruz roja pintada en el techo, una bomba había sido arrojada, y el gran patio del convento, varias de sus salas y la capilla habían volado en pedazos, incluyendo 43 pacientes, 11 enfermeras y médicos y 8 asistentes.  
Libby era una de las pocas enfermeras que quedaban en el vacío edifico, recogiendo los pocos insumos que habían quedado atrás: sulfa, vendas, gasa, yodo, aceite de ricino. Los pasos resonaban en el viejo edificio de madera y cemento a medio derruir, y en un segundo piso que crujía ominosamente, Libby estaba de rodillas metiendo la mano cuidadosamente en una anaquel derrumbado, sus puertas de vidrio agudas como dientes, mientras recogía unos paquetes estériles de agujas y cordón para sutura.  
Pasos en el pasillo, con botas. Libby alzó la cabeza, y entonces se asomó a la puerta un rostro joven, que necesitaba una afeitada, pero tan cargado de buen humor a pesar de las ojeras y las mejillas pálidas que parecía apuesto, aún en un uniforme bastante maltratado.  
\- Ma’am? Oh, Libby! – dijo James Buchanan Barnes, su rostro distendiéndose en una gran sonrisa.- Qué bueno que seas tú… quería verte. Estaba ayudando a limpiar el patio, y encontramos unas cajas de medicamentos… estaba buscando a quién entregárselas. No sé si servirán o si están dañados, pero… - agregó, colocando dentro de la sala varias cajitas de cartón azul, algunas manchadas de ceniza. Libby, que había estado arrodillada en el suelo, se levantó y fue a verlas, su rostro iluminándose al notar que eran tubos de picrato.-  
\- Esto es fantástico, Sargento Barnes. Con los remanentes prepararemos cajas de primeros auxilios para todas las unidades que alcance… el picrato vendrá muy bien para quemaduras. Muchas gracias por traerlos!-  
\- Morita estará feliz… sólo demando que una caja le llegue al médico de mi unidad. Nos hieren con tanta frecuencia que es casi ridículo. Y el que Steve se cure no significa que no le duela.- agregó con acidez, antes de recuperar la sonrisa.- me llamaste Sargento? Pero no te dije anoche que me llamaras James? Y todo el mundo me llama Bucky!-  
\- Bueno, eso fue cuando nos presentaron en el bar.- dijo ella con cierta timidez.- Como esto es parte del trabajo, pensé…-  
\- Buena, una chica guapa como tú puede llamarme como le dé la gana. Si te olvidas de mi nombre sólo silba.- bromeó Bucky, dejando su quepis en una mesa e inclinándose junto al anaquel volcado.- Estabas metiendo las manos aquí? Es peligroso, hay mucho vidrio… se desarmará si lo enderezo? Así al menos verás lo que haces.-  
\- No creo que soporte, y además la base está forrada en metal. Pesa mucho.- dijo Libby, nerviosamente tendiendo las manos, pero Bucky, en el modo honrado por los hombres a través de las generaciones, se quitó la chaqueta, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, y sujetando el costado del mueble volcado, dio un tirón brusco, ignorando a la mujer.   
El anaquel fue alzado en vertical, y parecía imposible que el cuerpo del sargento, fuerte pero sólo un hombre. Pudiese sostener ese peso. Sin embargo, lo logró, con una aspiración brusca, y lo apoyó en la pared, sus contenidos resonando dentro como cascabeles, y entonces, para horror de Libby, un pedazo de vidrio se desprendió de la puerta rota y aunque no más grande que una aguja, cayó directo en el muslo de Bucky, en donde se clavó como un dardo.  
El sargento maldijo, su acento de Brooklyn clarísimo, pero no soltó el mueble hasta dejarlo firmemente apoyado contra el muro, y antes de prestarle atención al corte, sacó con las manos el resto de los pedazos de vidrio de las ventanitas, dejando los insumos dentro revueltos, pero asequibles sin riesgo.  
\- James, estás sangrando!-  
\- Libby, es un rasguño-  
\- No, hay que desinfectarlo!- dijo la muchacha, reabriendo una de las bolsas de tela a un costado. – siéntate en la camilla… tengo que sacarte ese vidrio…-  
\- Me va a doler?-  
\- No que era un rasguño?- . ,   
\- La verdad es que soy bastante cobarde.- dijo James, sentándose obedientemente en la camilla. Libby atrajo un pequeño taburete y se sentó entre sus rodillas, su cabeza a la altura de sus costillas, e intentó colocarse en un ángulo con la mejor luz.- Libby, de verdad no tienes que…-  
\- quítate los pantalones.-  
Bucky se levantó, soltándose el cinturón y luego bajándoselos hasta las rodillas sin mucha autoconsciencia, pero al ver que Libby no sonreía, buscando pinzas, encontró su mirada y aparentó quejarse.- Pero sí sólo nos conocimos ayer! De verdad le dices lo mismo a todos?-  
Libby se puso roja, parándose en seco, y Bucky soltó la carcajada.  
\- no… no es…-  
\- Libby, te pareces a Steve. Ya sé que ayer no hablaron nada, pero en serio, tienen que conocerse mejor. Ese sonrojo de las sienes al pecho es igual al suyo.- la joven bajó la vista, apún más violentamente roja, y Bucky alargó la mano para echarle un mechón rubio que se había escapado del apretado moño de rodete trenzado atrás.- No te enojes… es sólo una broma. Eres muy guapa sonrojada. De hecho, eres muy guapa de cerca… la mayor parte de la mujeres no son tan bellas de cerca, pero tú, caray…-  
\- Tengo.. tengo que desinfectar.- musitó ella, aún roja y ocultando los ojos en el flequillo: pero su mano era firme y eficiente al aplicar un algodón en una pinza empapado en yodo a los costado de la herida, y Bucky siseó, su voz coqueta quebrándose en una maldición.  
\- Eso duele!-  
\- Dolerá más si se infecta y hay que rasparlo.- dijo ella compasivamente. - Ahora sujétate del borde de la camilla, voy a extraer el vidrio.- agregó, tomando la pinza después de sumergirla en alcohol. Bucky inspiró por la nariz, pero cuando la punta rozó el pequeño triángulo de vidrio, se tensó y sus manos fueron automáticamente a aferrar la muñeca de Libby con amenazante fuerza.  
\- No me gusta el dolor, Libby.- dijo de súbito con voz ronca. Ella clavó sus ojos claros en los suyos, y en el profundo azul Bucky creyó ver algo familiar, una especie de fe, de seguridad, de incorruptibilidad. Ella dejó la pinza apoyada en tela estéril, y tomando sus manos, las llevó a sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego recuperó la pinza, y deslizando dedos bañados en yodo por los costados de la herida, usó las tenazas y retiró el vidrio.   
Las manos de Bucky se tensaron , yendo a su cuello, pero tras respirar un momento, se relajaron, los pulgares despacio acariciando la piel sobre las arterias carótidas. Libby no dejó de trabajar, conteniendo la sangre, aplicando sulfa, y luego un parchecito, asegurándolo con espadrapo en el fuerte muslo, colocando sus utensilios con mucho cuidado de regreso en la mesita. Sólo entonces volvió a levantar la vista al hombre que no había soltado su cuello, y que la miraba con tanta atención, tan cerca.  
\- James? Dolió mucho?-  
\- No, es… es una tontería.- dijo él, y aunque había algo en sus ojos, una vieja memoria de horror, de pronto sonrió, sus cejas elevándose burlonas.- le vas a contar a todos que hice un show?-  
Ella movió la cabeza.- No haría eso. A nadie le gusta el dolor.- dijo ella, y su rostro fue muy suave.- ustedes salen a exponerse a cosas mucho peores sin miedo… James, si pudiera, me gustaría salir a los campos de batalla, a ayudar a verdad, a hacer más que esto…-  
\- No, por favor.- pidió James, aún sin soltar su cuello.- no me hagas tener otra preocupación más. Sería horrible que algo te pasara. Pensé que ibas a volver con Howard Stark a casa, no que pretendías quedarte acá…-  
\- Cómo podría volverme? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ustedes están haciendo todo esto por nuestro país, yo también quiero hacer mi parte…-  
\- Oh, por la recontra mierda, hay más de uno y me tocan a mí…- bufó Bucky, echándose a reír. La mirada de ella era ofendida, un poco dolida, un poco desconcertada, pero eso cambió cuando de súbito, aún sin acabar su risa, Bucky Barnes cerró las manos en su cuello y la atrajo, su boca cubriendo la suya con una presión cálida, sus dedos sosteniéndole la nuca mientras lo profundizaba.  
\- James…! - Balbuceó ella contra sus labios, pero no fue hasta unos momentos más que Bucky, sin soltarla, retrocedió unos pocos centímetros. Sus ojos se abrieron, y tenía las pupilas dilatadas mientras sus ojos recorrían su rostro inquisitivamente, aún cuando sus labios casi se tocaban. Sus manos le acariciaban la cabeza, los cabellos, la mejillas, sin detenerse, pero su voz era gentil.  
\- Está bien esto? Quiero hacer esto desde anoche… Libby, quieres esto? Dime que puedo seguir…- repitió, su aliento un poco alterado. Unos besos más, y Libby asintió ciegamente bajo sus manos, los labios de Bucky abriéndose para succionar su labio inferior, deslizar su lengua contra él con firmeza, sus manos yendo a envolver su mandíbula para empujar los pulgares en sus pómulos y abrirla a su invasión, su lengua encontrando la suya. Libby emitió un gemido quebrado cuando él succionó la lengua de ella, y cuando Bucky se puso de pie lo siguió ciegamente, sus manos agarradas del pecho de su uniforme con torpeza. Bucky deslizó las manos por sus costados, y rodeándola con los brazos demostró de nuevo su asombrosa fuerza al alzarla para depositarla en la camilla, pero como era de esperarse, olvidó que tenía los pantalones en los tobillos, y con un uff de sorpresa perdió el equilibrio cayó encima suyo, su cabeza golpeándose con fuerza contra la pelvis de ella  
\- aww… ouch.,.!-  
\- … joder… - la voz de Bucky sonó ahogada contra su vientre.- Libby, lo siento, me haré perdonar…- musitó, frotándose la frente con una sonrisa culpable. Libby, que se había sentado bruscamente al dolor del golpe, movió la cabeza, e iba a decir algo, cuando la mano de Bucky fue sin demora a cubrir el lugar golpeado, mientras subía una rodilla sobre la camilla.  
\- Bucky…!-  
\- Ssssh. Haré que te guste, lo prometo.- dijo él, su mano arqueándose expertamente. Libby jadeó, y se agarró de sus hombros, lo que él aprovechó para apoderarse de su cara de nuevo con su mano libre y volver a besarla con toda su habilidad. Cuando sus besos se enlentecienron, su mano se movía firmemente entre los muslos de ella, y sus ojos estaban nublados de deseo, las mejillas rojas.- Eres tan bella… te ví anoche y quise que fueras mía…-   
-No… deberíamos… alguien puede venir…- susurró ella, aunque su pelvis tembló, ansiosa, contra la mano de Bucky. El sargento dilató su sonrisa y se lamió los labios enrojecidos por los besos, para luego empezar a desabotonar con su mano libre la blusa de Libby.  
\- Entonces deberíamos darnos prisa.- sugirió, llevando las manos de ella a su pecho, en donde empezó a desabotonar obedientemente su camisa. Para su deleite, cuando la tuvo completamente abierta, lo que hizo fue acercar su rostro y besar su pecho, sus dedos ayudándole con los puños para liberarlo por completo, y en cuanto la camisa cayó al suelo, sus manos fueron a sus costados, a sus pectorales, besando, acariciando…  
\- Oh, Libby.- dijo Bucky, su voz burlona siendo reemplazada por algo más ardiente, más definido.- te gusto? Quieres ser mi chica? Dí que sí… no me digas que prefieres al idiota de Stark…-  
Ella negó la cabeza, una sombra en sus ojos, y aunque hubo una pausa, lo siguiente que hizo Libby fue quitarse su propia blusa de un tirón, y tenderse en la camilla con una expresión determinada, tendiéndole una mano. Bucky entrelazó los dedos con ella y tendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, besó el tibio vientre, suave y femenino, deslizando su nariz por él: besó el algodón que cubría sus senos, y frotó sus mejillas contra los firmes montículos hasta que los pezones se hicieron obvios y turgentes, y con un “ah!” burlón de sorpresa, los acarició con la boca, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que la vergüenza de Libby pudo más y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras Bucky succionaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones, y su mano se liberaba para bajar los tirantes del sostén, desnudar sus pechos lentamente y luego volver al espacio entre sus piernas.  
\- Dime qué te gusta… no me dejes que te folle mal… ésta es nuestra primera vez, no puedes esperar perfección enseguida… guíame, Libby… dime qué se siente… quiero saber todo de mi chica…-  
Libby se arqueó contra su mano cuando Bucky usó su lengua para empujar el sensible pezón contra su paladar, al mismo tiempo que dos dedos acariciaban el borde de su ropa interior y haciéndola a un lado, se deslizaban determinados contra los suaves labios de su sexo.   
\- James! Sí… sigue… sigue… en mí… tócame…-  
Bucky hizo un sonido de excitación y triunfo cuando un dedo encontró un punto húmedo y pudo hundirse, penetrándola: la vibración de su voz contra su seno hizo que Libby emitiera un gemido agudo, y su cuerpo se tensara bajo él, el orgasmo contrayendo su sexo contra su mano.   
\- Libby… te ha gustado? Más? Deja que te dé más…- susurró él con fervor, el placer y el orgullo mezclado en sus ojos. Libby asintió con los ojos cerrados y él se movió sobre su cuerpo, sus manos yendo a desvestirla de la falda y la ropa interior, las medias y la faja con una habilidad asombrosa, y un momento luego estaba tendido sobre ella, su cuerpo caliente como un horno presionándola contra la camilla, acunado entre sus muslos, sus brazos rodeándola, los codos apoyados junto a los hombros de ella para no echarle encima todo su peso.- Está bien así? Quieres que siga?- preguntó él, aunque estaba sonrojado y Libby podía sentir su erección, la carne dura y pulsante, recostada entre sus piernas, insistente contra su vientre.  
\- James…- dijo ella con una dulzura que parecía tierna y hambrienta a la vez, la mano de ella buscando su mentón para besarlos, yendo a su hombro, oprimiéndolo contra ella. Bucky emitió un jadeo excitado, le aferró la cara para profundizar esos besos, y luego deslizó la mano abajo para volver a hundir sus dedos en ella, aún mientras su sexo caliente se frotaba entre ambos, erecto y listo, la ancha cabeza presionando su vientre, los testículos apretados meciéndose contra el clítoris enrojecido de ella.- James, en mí…- pidió, sus muslos alzándose contra las caderas de él, cálidos y sedosos.  
\- En un momentito…- dijo él, una sonrisa aunque apretó los dientes. Y se meció contra ella, sus dedos preparándola, acariciándola por dentro, moviéndose hasta que su sexo dejó gotas viscosas entre ambos, pero nada comparado a la humedad que empapó la mano de Bucky cuando ella se tensó por segunda vez contra él, la contracción en su vientre haciéndola gritar contra su cuello.- Ahora… ahora…- jadeó él, acomodándose caliente como un ascua contra la entrada húmeda.- Libby, voy a meterme en ti… dí que puedo… Libby, dí que quieres que lo haga… tienes que decirlo ahora, después ya no podrás decir nada…-  
\- James? Ha… hazlo…- susurró ella, y su cuerpo se arqueó cuando él la penetró lento, pero sin detenerse hasta el mismo fondo.- ah… aH!-  
\- Eso. Después, si puedes hablar, es que lo estoy haciendo mal.- musitó él con una risa contra sus pechos, para luego empezar a moverse, los empujes lentos y profundos.- Dios! Es delicioso!!- jadeó. Se detuvo un momento para apretar las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, dejando que sus pies apoyaran los talones en sus nalgas, y le acarició los senos, sus pulgares jugando por los pezones antes de bajar la cabeza y succionarlos húmedamente, rodándolos entre los dedos en una pausa, aún latiendo dentro de ella.   
\- James… muévete…- exigió ella en un resoplido tembloroso, sus piernas oprimiéndolo. Los ojos de Bucky estaban negros de lujuria, pero aún había humor en su voz cuando habló mientras le besaba los pechos.  
\- Dame un segundito… no me patees… sólo necesito un momento… o será muy rápido…- jadeó, hundiendo la nariz contra su cuello.- Está tan apretado… tan sedoso… Libby… no lo repetiré nunca más pero… no me pegues pero… es el coño más delicioso al que se lo he metido… follarte se siente increíble… tengo que tenerte… mía… - jadeó, y en contraste con la pornografía que susurraba, sus ojos eran honestos en su deseo, su cuerpo vigoroso empezando a moverse sobre ella. En algo no había mentido: ella no podía hablar, no podía casi pensar, cuando sin ninguna elegancia Bucky onduló sus caderas, su ritmo haciéndose más frenético y violento a cada momento, una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro sudoroso mientras se balanceaba en manos y rodillas. Cuando ella empezó a retorcerse ciegamente, sus jadeos casi sollozos de placer, Bucky acortó la distancia, sujetándola con el peso de su cuerpo, aferrando sus hombros tras pasar sus manos tras la espalda de ella, el corazón de ella claro en sus latidos enloquecidos contra los brazos de Bucky, Sus caderas se movieron en un stacatto enérgico, y todo el cuerpo de ella se contrajo: él vio venir el grito, y lo devoró en su boca mientras el cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba violentamente a su alrededor. Quiso aguantar, quiso resistir, pero su voluntad no fue suficiente, y la vagina de ella, insistente como una boca, contrayéndose como una mano, le arrancó un grito y el semen se escapó de él como agua hirviente de una tetera, el grito de él ahogado contra sus senos mientras todo se volvía del rojo tras sus párpados. Era delicioso, insoportablemente delicioso…


	6. Breathing Gets Harder

CAPÍTULO 6  
The breathing gets harder (1)

La música latina rebotaba en las paredes enlozadas del laboratorio de física nuclear en donde Bruce pasaba su tiempo, y Clint, la tetera en la mano y ya vestido con su habitual combinación de jeans y camiseta, dio un respingo al ver al normalmente tranquilo doctor canturreando para sí, su cabeza quieta en un microscopio pero sus hombros moviéndose al ritmo levemente. (2) Debía de ser un espécimen muy interesante, porque Bruce Banner, que no era nada si no era educado, levantò un brazo y le señaló sin volverse un rincón del laboratorio en donde habían mugs y algunos papeles, incluyendo un sandwich vegano a medio comer de pepinos, lechuga y algo que parecía manzana rallada en crema.

\- Qué me delató, doc?-  
\- No fueron tus pasos, Clint, fue el aroma del té. Puedo oler del cardamomo a kilómetros, con lo que me gusta.- dijo Bruce sonriente, al fin quitando la placa de vidrio del microscopio con un gesto rápido y yendo a sentarse en una alta banqueta, frente a él. Clint lo estudió con curiosidad mientras servía el té, porque Bruce parecía algo diferente: no mal diferente, ni extraño diferente, pero era muy distinto a lo habitual en su aspecto. Clint estaba acostumbrado a gente que dominaba sus rasgos al límite, y por eso Tony, Steve y Thor, que no podían fingir ni para salvar sus vidas, le eran tan refrescantes. En cambio, el científico, que sonreía pocas veces, a veces lo hacía con los ojos, aunque sus labios que mantuvieran quietos.

En cambio, ahora tenía una sonrisa dura y determinada, y sus ojos echaban chispas, vivos y agudos. Pero con nada de verde.

Hasta conocerlo, a Clint los ojos verdes, como los de Natasha, le habían parecido bellos, pero un color frío. Ahora, tras ver los de Bruce, el verde le parecía un color ardiente.

En cambio, los suaves ojos avellanas de Bruce en este momento tenían la pinta de ser avellanas congeladas, de ésas que puedes usar como postones. 

\- Doc... pasa algo?-  
\- Si te diste el trabajo de traerme té a esta hora, seguro que no es para preguntarme eso.- dijo el doctor gazmoñamente, y sí, Clint sabía cuándo alguien tenía un secreto.  
\- Quería hablarte sobre Libby.- dijo Clint. El doctor le dio un mordisco a su sandwich y masticó pensativamente, antes de gesticular con lo que quedaba de pan y verdura.  
\- Desde que ella llegó, la cantidad de gente que quiere hablar conmigo se ha quintuplicado. Literalmente. Debería comprarle un ramo de flores, así como vamos.-  
\- No quieres comprarle flores. El capi se las comería de la rabia. Diga lo que diga, se nota que siente que por fin alguien le bajó una pareja del arca de Noé.-

Bruce frunció los labios en una sonrisa.- sí, bueno, Steve es una prioridad, pero no mi prioridad en este momento. Qué averiguaron tú y Natasha? Porque es eso, verdad?-  
\- Todos esos rizos son parte de tu cerebro, verdad? porque si no, no me lo explico. O es para disimular las antenas extrasensoriales?-  
\- Las antenas extrasensoriales las tengo disimuladas en otra parte.- retrucó el doctor, sorbiendo el té con placer y un gesto de profundo alivio.- oh, qué bueno está esto. Nadie hace tan buen té hindú como tú, Clint.- halagó al arquero que reía. 

H ubo una pausa, agradable mientras los dos sorbían el tibio y perfumado líquido , y cuando a Clint sólo le quedaron unos dedos en el mug, que grande y de porcelana blanca tenía estampado en un costado IM A PHYSICIST, FLIRT HARDER.(3)

\- Nat está segura de haber conocido a Libby en el Red Room. O sea, no Libby. cree que algunos de los óvulos que le sacaron los usaron para crear candidatas al Red Room. Recuerda al menos ocho. Dice que ella misma mató cuatro.-

Bruce se quitó los lentes, los limpió en el delantal y se los caló con un parpadeo algo severo.- Clint. contéstame esto seguro. Te dijo si tenían poderes? si eran más rápidas, más resistentes, algo?-

\- Dice que no. dice que se acordaría seguro.- dijo Clint, su mano apretando el otro tazón, que estaba estampado con un gato Pusheen verde y erizado (4).- Hace varios años leí algo sobre el programa Virgin Mary en la URSS. Comprenderás que con ese nombre me llamó la atención. Aparentemente, seleccionaban a las mujeres más hermosas, inteligentes y saludables para meter sus óvulos en probetas y luego fecundarlos con los espermios de los líderes del partido. Se rumorea que Stalin tuvo dos docenas de hijos así.- Clint flexionó la mano, que crujió.- Natasha piensa que si no tenían acceso directo, compraron óvulos de Libby y eso les dio la idea. Y que por eso enviaron los resultados al Red Room para ser entrenadas en el programa Black Widow.-

\- Eugenesia, eugenesia everywhere.- dijo Bruce con irritación.- Siempre que piensas que la humanidad no puede caer más bajo...-

\- Bruce, que pasa si Libby es un sleeper agent? Qué pasa si no es la original, es un clon o algo así, y la mandaron exclusivamente a ordeñar a Steve, a Thor o algo? Es fuerte y resistente, pero sobre todo... tú viste como reaccionó Steve a ella! Eso no es normal!-

Bruce lo miró largamente, y luego se hamacó en la silla.- Clint, tienes novia?-

\- Ah? Algo ... así. Porqué...?-

\- Cuánto es lo más tiempo que has pasado separado de Natasha, de tus amigos... undercover?-

\- En misión? Pasé una vez cuatro meses encubierto en Chechenya.-

\- Steve Rogers lleva cuatro años de guerra, setenta en el hielo y cuatro aquí encubierto. Hashtag, "perdona su alegría" al poder ser Steve con alguien y no el Capitán América. Clint... lo que le pasa es terriblemente normal. - dijo despacio, y luego lo miró a los ojos.- a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. -

Clint elevó una ceja, y luego bajó la vista azorado.- No tienes que contarme si no quieres. Caramba, yo pensé que yo y Nat ya éramos la telenovela de la torre, y resulta que nosotros...-

\- Tú eres capaz de apartarte de Natasha por el bien de ambos, y eso lo admiro. Y es algo que yo no me creo capaz de hacer, sospecho que no podría sacarme del lado de Tony ni con espátula.- concluyó abiertamente.- Ahora, si tienes tanto miedo de que Libby de pronto salte e intente ahogarme con la pelvis como hacen las Black Widows, quédate a la sesión de la mañana. Voy a empezar con una regresión. No eres el único que quiere respuestas, Clint. Pero creo que yo soy el más dispuesto a sacárselas.- 

\-----------

Una hora luego, Libby estaba sentada en una oficina vacía que Bruce se suponía que usara como propia: la verdad, todas sus cosas estaban en el laboratorio. En la oficina sólo había un sofá que Clint había arrastrado de la lounge, un escritorio y tres sillas, además de un anaquel de libros pesados de física nuclear y ahora, una cámara en un trípode, para que JARVIS grabase la sesión.(5)

Clint estaba sentado en el escritorio, apoyado en las palmas como si estuviera listo para saltar en cualquier momento, como un pájaro de presa. Bruce se había sentado en la silla, a medio metro de la joven, sus codos en las rodillas mientras se frotaba las manos, con algo de anticipación: el nudo de su corbata, que ya había estado ladeado, se había deshecho con tantos tirones, y colgaba como una cinta sobre la camisa amarilla y su bata de laboratorio.

Libby, con un pantalón recortado color rosa y una larga polera de punto blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, estaba sentada, un poco hundida en el sofá, la cabeza reposando en el respaldo, los ojos cerrados. Respiraba hondo y tranquila: Bruce le había dado un sedativo suave, pero en gran cantidad, que se liberaba lentamente desde un suero enganchado a un costado de la pared. Llevaba zapatillas de gimnasia, y el cabello suelto: a Clint le sorprendió de nuevo lo hermosa que era, ahí bañada por la luz de la mañana.  
Había dicho la verdad en el quinjet: la belleza, en su trabajo, era algo peligroso, un arma y una amenaza. Pero era difícil ver a Libby como otra cosa que una mujer joven y asustada, y allí radicaba su peligrosidad. A pesar de que todos sus instintos de años de espionaje le repetían a Clint que tuviera cuidado, en el fondo de su corazón, lo que quería hacer era tranquilizarla.

Bruce la miraba fijamente, en cambio, como quien mira algo horrible.

\- Libby. Soy Bruce Banner. Tu médico. Estàs en un lugar seguro, y quieto. Puedes ver imágenes, pero nada puede lastimarte: es como ver imágenes en un televisor.-

-... televisor...-

\- como en el cine. Libby, necesito que te concentres en cerrar los ojos. puedes hacer eso por mí?-

\- Ya... están cerrados.-

\- Hazlo otra vez. Sin mover los párpados. Sólo imagina tu cara, cerrando los ojos.-

\- Ya...?-

\- Otra vez. Mentalmente. Cierra los ojos. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. Te estás hundiendo el algo suave... estás tan segura. Otra vez. Otra vez... otra vez... siguen hundiéndote... otra vez... hazlo hasta que toques fondo, Libby.-

Hubo una pausa, y los ojos de ella bajo los párpados de movieron como en un sueño rem. 

\- Libby? me oyes? Dónde estás?- susurró Bruce. Ella movió el cuello, como si mirase a su alrededor, o se acomodara, y su voz fue muy tenue.

\- Es el sol... es casa.- murmuró.

\- Cuèntame cómo es, querida.-

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Steve tenía la vieja costumbre americana de atiborrarse los bolsillos de cosas, y en realidad no importaba, porque incluso una pequeña corchetera en sus bolsillos no lograba arruinar las perfectas líneas del cuerpo de adonis que poseía. Si hasta había puesto de nuevo las camisas a cuadros de tela delgada y los khakis pinzados, para la irritación de Tony. Sin embargo, esta vez era tan jodidamente enorme la cantidad de cosas que había decidido cargar, que acabó sacando la bolsa de mensajero que Peggy le regalase en su último cumpleaños, y que cuando su cara telegrafió que creía que ella estaba confundida por el Alzheimer y le estaba regalando una cartera de mujer, había soltado una enorme carcajada antes de mostrarle en fotos de modelos lo populares que eran para varones. Usarla ahora era práctico, pero una parte de él lo hacía sentir que si lo analizaba, encontraría una especie de justicia poética o algo así en el hecho.

Baby wipes: una peineta: caramelos para el aliento: una botella de Coke y otra de agua mineral: una pequeña mantita de tela polar, por si elegían sentarse en algún lado o ella tenía frío: unas pastillas para el mareo ( la primera vez en un mall le había pasado eso) unas galletas de perro por si algún caniche ataca- tobillos se iba encima y la asustaba: una cinta de medir, por si ella quería probarse ropa ( las tallas de vestuario definitivamente no eran lo que habían sido: sus camisetas L durante la guerra le habían quedado adecuadamente y no como pintura) un bollo de zanahoria suficiente para un par de supersoldados, y una barra de chocolate, porque Peggy decía que ninguna chica podía ser hostil con chocolate en la boca. 

Eso, sin contar billetera, monedero, documentos, tarjetas de metro, de crédito, de débito y de identificación, pañuelos desechables de papel, unos clips y algo que su madre decía que nunca le podía faltar a un caballero: un anticuado pañuelo de tela, un alfiler de gancho y una diminuta aguja enrollada en hilo.

Sí, también llevaba un par de condones en la billetera, algo que si le preguntaban, había olvidado, que aunque hubiera checado la fecha de expiración dos veces. 

Si no hubiera sido un supersoldado, seguramente no habría podido cruzarse el bolsito sobre la camiseta con cuello que se había puesto, de un agradable verde claro, sobre jeans muy azules y su mejor casaca Nehru color beige (6), que sólo usaba en entrevistas. 

Steve, que sólo sabía que incluso Maria Hill lo halagaba cuando la usaba, subió la escalinata a la sala en el penthouse en donde solían bromear que todos vivían, que tenía escalera privada al pasillo de los laboratorio. Habìa prometido esperar allí a Libby, y se sentó allí pacientemente, haciendo saltar las rodillas en puntas de pie inquietas. Sí, tenía suficiente autoconsciencia para reírse de sí mismo, pero aún así, se tuvo que contener para no silbar.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

\- El sol... es cálido en mi cara. Hay colinas alrededor... muy verdes. Hay trigo... trigo amarillo alto, y maíz. Y hay un glaciar a lo lejos- musitó, sus ojos contrayéndose y soltándose en un movimiento casi indetectable, pero los ojos de águila de Clint captaban claramente el temblor como el sol relucía en las pestañas doradas. Pero al escucharla bien, sus ojos se entrecerraron, y arriesgó una mirada a Bruce, que tomaba notas, su rostro inexpresivo.

\- Es algún código? es absurdo...- murmuró, pero Bruce le hizo un gesto de silencio, y continuó con su voz más amistosa:

\- Hay una casa. Cómo es la casa? Quién vive allí, querida?-

\- Es... larga. Madera gris, ladrillo rojo. Paredes blancas... ventanales de rombos tallados... cristal y una fuente y césped... césped en círculos. Hay un árbol seco... y un árbol grande y verde con duraznos y un columpio.-

\- Quién vive allí?-

\- Padre, madre. Padre. Padre, padre. Padre.- 

\- Libby, ahora te vas de esa casa. Cuéntame qué edad tienes, querida.-

\- Quince. Veinte. Veinte. Veinte.-

Bruce asintió, su mano trazando rápida escritura en su bloc. Clint sabía que excepto Steve, quizás, todos los demás ya casi habían olvidado lo que era escribir a mano: la mayoría prefería las pantallas táctiles y las grabaciones de Jarvis. Pero había algo íntimo e intrasferible en el garrapateo de Bruce, algo que parecía añadir aún más intimidad a esa sesión en la oficinita soleada.

\- Adónde vas a ahora, querida?-

\- Los Angeles... Berlín... Berlín... Sttugart?-

\- Querida.- dijo Bruce con voz suave.- En Los Angeles conociste a Howard Stark?-

 

EL DOLOR EN INCANSABLE, INENARRABLE, INTERMINABLE  
EL DOLOR ES PEQUEÑO  
EL DOLOR PERMEA TODO, LOS CIELOS AZULES, EL SOL, LA RISA.  
EN DOLOR ES INSOPORTABLE HASTA QUE EL ROJO GOTEA EN PORCELANA, Y EL CUCHILLO SE DESLIZA  
SE CORTA EL CORDÓN DEL GLOBO Y SE ELEVA  
SE ELEVA.  
DOLOR, LUEGO SUEÑOS, MÁS SANGRE, Y PARTIDA.  
LUEGO PAZ.

 

\- Y lo conocía?- Natasha ya se había vestido, pero aún estaba sentada en el sofá, las rodillas marcadas en el flojo pantalón de yoga que llevaba, los brazos rodeando sus esbeltos muslos. Clint sabía que sólo ante él Nat se permitía ser tan expresiva en su postura, en sus gestos:   
\- No lo sé. Primero dijo que sí lo conocía, y luego lo negó... dijo que nunca lo había conocido. No sé si el sedativo que le dio el doc era muy fuerte, pero parecía que hablaba sólo tonterías francamente. -  
\- Tú sabes lo confuso que puede ser desenredar una de esas marañas. Tú estabas ahí cuando desactivaron mis triggers.- dijo ella, la mejilla apoyada en las rodillas: con cada palabra que decía, parecía esforzarse en hacerse más pequeña. Clint se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo, y cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en el fuerte hombro, inclinó la cabeza y le besó los cabellos.  
Nat levantó la cabeza, se miraron y ambos maldijeron sonoramente, ella en ruso y él en romani. Los dos se apartaron al mismo tiempo, pero era obvio que en el fondo, ninguno de los dos lo deseaba.  
Los dos se amaban. Se amaban profunda y apasionadamente: Natasha Romanova, que no confiaba ni en sí misma, confiaba en Clint Barton con un abandono que bordeaba la adoración, mientras que Clint la amaba como ciertos hombres aman los lugares hermosos, inaccesibles, inhóspitos y asesinos.  
\- Lo siento.- dijo ella tras una pausa. Clint negó con la cabeza, sus cejas apenadas y enojadas a la vez, y se cruzó de brazos. En cierto sentido, los dos se abrazaban a sí mismos, tratando de consolarse cuando ya no podían consolarse el uno al otro por miedo de la línea que habían trazado.  
\- Es culpa mía, Nat.-  
\- Dijimos que no habrían culpas.-  
\- Tienes razón.- dijo él, y le sonrió con esos ojos color vino amarillo, que a veces eran casi verdes y a veces casi dorados. Nat no lo miró, porque podía perderse en esos ojos que parecían verlo todo en su humana sencillez, y se mordió los labios: y los dos, en perfecto paralelo, se contuvieron, antes de seguir hablando con calma.  
\- Y cuando Bruce terminó?-  
\- Fue bastante horrible. Había una memoria... una vez habló sobre sangre, mucha sangre, y un cuchillo. No sé si mató a alguien o no. Y sin embargo yo testeé sus reflejos, Nat. Podría agarrar un pájaro en vuelo, pero claramente nunca ha manejado un arma: no sabría por qué extremo sujetarlo. -  
\- No se necesita mucho para usar un cuchillo.-  
\- Se necesitan las ganas de matar o al menos de defenderte. Nat, cada vez que hice el gesto de invadir su espacio o amenazarla, se hizo bolita como un gatito.- Clint movió la cabeza.- no sé cuántos de sus óvulos fueron compañeras tuyas en el programa Black Widow, pero ella, ciertamente, no.-  
\- Ninguna se graduó. Y no éramos compañeras. No habían compañeras en el programa, Clint.- dijo ella fríamente.  
\- Cómo sabes que ninguna se graduó?-  
\- De primera mano.- dijo ella, y su rostro como siempre que hablaba del Red Room, se volvió más perfecto, más frío, más inquietante.

Su belleza era inhumana. Y no era un halago.

\- Nat?-  
\- Yo fui su examen.- dijo ella, su cara helada. Era la expresión que Clint más odiaba. Era la cara con la que la había conocido.  
\- NAT. Nat!- dijo él, y avanzó, su mano yendo a su mentón.- Nat, helado de chocolate. Helado! De chocolate!-(7)  
Ella dio un respingo y se apartó.  
\- Tengo que estar bien si voy a ayudarla.- dijo ella, con aspereza, su voz una amenaza contra sí misma. Luego asintió, su cuerpo relajándose mientras se frotaba la cara con las palmas.  
\- Tienes que estar bien si vas a ayudarla.- dijo Clint, y era la más dulce de las promesas.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o  
\- Cómo estuvo tu sesión con la Princesa Prometida?- dijo Tony al entrar al laboratorio de física. Bruce, que estaba sentado enfrente de unas pantallas, estaba también rodeado de hojas garrapateadas, tachadas y rayadas de su bloc, y de un montón de papelitos de sus dulces de menta favoritos.

\- La dejé salir a jugar con Steve. Se fueron de compras, creo.- dijo Bruce ausentemente, mordiéndose un pulgar sin apartar la vista de las pantallas.- De todas formas, cierra la puerta, Tony. JARVIS, nadie puede entrar hasta que yo lo diga.- 

Tony enarcó las cejas: ésa era un orden que no le había escuchado jamás a Bruce. De hecho, excepto el gemido suplicando que se alejaran de él cuando estaba cerca de la transformación, nunca lo había oído emitir una orden. Ahora, era como si algo hubiera devuelto al asustado, amilanado científico la arrogancia y la firmeza de la que Tony había oído hablar, pero nunca había visto: era como si por un día, Bruce Banner volviese a ser el hijo de puta orgulloso que había dicho: he replicado correctamente el suero del supersoldado.

Era el Bruce que no caminaba de puntas, sino que modelaba, como le había sugerido Tony. Y ahora, Tony estaba un poquitín alarmado cuando Bruce finalmente levantó la vista de sus papelotes, se quitó los lentes, se puso uno de los soportes en la boca y entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo.

\- Qué?-   
\- Qué drogas te metiste en el cuerpo? Tienes las pupilas como rupias.-  
\- Y después alegas que no eres mi médico de cabecera.-  
\- No soy tu médico. Sobre cabeceras, ya hablaremos.- dijo Bruce con un tono que no admitía réplica.- Cocaína?-  
\- no me meto cocaína desde el MIT. Todos los estimulantes fuertes me hacen cometer errores en los cálculos.- dijo Tony con derrota.- Es sólo codeína.-  
\- Cuánto jarabe te metiste?-  
\- Dos cajas.- confesó Tony.- Oye, mejor 400 ml de jarabe con gusto a plátano y ositos estampados que dos botellas de whisky de 1000... es simple matemática!-

Bruce frunció el ceño y se caló los lentes de nuevo.- La próxima vez que necesites calmar el dolor o lograr dormir vienes a mí. Dios sabe que he probado todos los remedios herbales del orbe. Yo te pongo a dormir, y sin necesidad de drogas que te destruyan el poco hígado que te queda.-

\- Tú me pones a dormir?- dijo Tony, permitiéndose una sonrisa, acomodándose en una banqueta.- Tú sabes lo sugerente que suena eso?-  
\- No te estoy sugiriendo nada. No es una puta sugerencia. Vienes a mí por tus propios pies, o Hulk te va a buscar. Y créeme que el grandote encontrará a su querido " SHINY MAN" donde quiera que se meta, sobre todo si yo le indico que estás a punto de lastimarte.-  
\- El grandote de veras, de veras, de veras me quiere.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.-   
\- Lógico. Uds. dos tienen la misma edad mental y el mismo control de impulsos. Son un id con patas, los dos.- dijo Bruce, pero sonreía, aún mientras Tony aparentaba haber sido herido por una bala al corazón.   
\- Cruel! Cruel e inusual castigo! Llamando a Genova ahora mismo!-  
\- Oh, por favor, mr. " encontremos lo más peligroso de la habitación y pinchémoslo con un palito"-  
\- Como normalmente eso eres tú, debo considerarlo una insinuación?- dijo Tony, los ojos bailoteándole, un mohín completamente vulgar en su cara mientras se relamía. Bruce alzó la vista y lo miró largamente un momento en silencio, antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia él, y Tony, que se temió haberlo ofendido de veras, empezó a balbucear una disculpa, una disculpa que seguramente iba a ser sexy, encantadora, experta y varias otras cosas, pero que se cortó cuando bruscamente el tímido y gentil doctor lo agarró del hombro, lo volteó, y lo empujó contra el mesón más cercano, sus manos yendo a su pecho, presionando a ambos lados del reactor para apretarlo contra sí, pegados del cuello hasta las rodillas, el abrazo firme y completamente desprovisto de vacilación.

\- No.- dijo Bruce con su dicción profesoral.- Esto es una insinuación: le presento el ejemplo, Sr. Stark. Generalmente, cuando un sujeto realiza una movida como esta, la hipótesis de que hay un interés romántico en el objeto del experimento es superior al 70 por ciento.-

Tony emitió un gemido, que quería ser una risa, y al mismo tiempo un sonido de sorpresa, que al final sonó como " arghufuy"

Bruce lo apretó más fuerte contra sí, y la verdad era fácil olvidarse que bajo esas camisas a cuadros, el cuerpo de Bruce Banner no sólo era indestructible, sino que su fuerza y su vigor eran mucho mayor que el de un ser humano, el cuerpo de Tony apretado entre un lugar duro y una pared sin escape.

Extrañamente, Tony, que tenía motivos para sentir un ataque de pánico al verse retenido (8) no sintió nada excepto una inesperada y debilitante ola de lujuria, que como una aguja al rojo se le clavó entre las piernas, haciéndolo inspirar. Y sin embargo, se quedó quieto, quieto, aunque le saltaba el corazón, porque no quería hacer ni un movimiento brusco por temor a equivocarse y que Bruce se echase atrás.

Era de esperarse que solamente un eshpeshial shnowflake como Tony Stark se quedara inmóvil en los brazos de la fuerza más imparable y letal de la Tierra, y no porque quisiera que parase, sino porque no quería que lo soltaran.  
\- Santa María Purísima.- se rió Bruce, muy bajo en su oreja, su aliento cálido. Lo había dicho en portugués.- Te has callado? Todo lo que hay que hacer para callar a Tony Stark es arrinconarlo contra la pared?-

\- Es técnicamente una mesa. Rectángulo horizontal con cuatro patas en los vértices de largo de 0, 75 de las hipotenusas aplicables. No plano vertical entre suelo y techo. Qué le pasa a su geometría? Se le cayó el CI en alguna parte, Dr. Banner?-

\- Como la autoridad mundial en perder puntos de CI bruscamente, así como 0 a 100, de " permutaciones en electrones halógenos para influencia mitocondrial con aplicaciones en reconstrucción celular" a " smash!", me siento calificado para opinar. creo que deberíamos hacer un experimento...-

\- Dime " permutaciones" de nuevo en el oído. Qué cosas me susurra, doctor...- su burló Tony, aunque su nuca se apoyaba descaradamente en el hombro de Bruce, su cuerpo tan relajado y entregado en su abrazo que casi parecía un pescado en una bandeja. Bruce alzó una mano para quitarse los anteojos, y cuando lo dejó en el mesón blanco ante ellos, la mano de Tony fue codiciosa a aferrarla, los dedos entrecruzándose familiarmente, ambas mano callosas, cuadradas y morenas. La de Tony estaba llena de arañazos de tornillos porfiados, quemaduras de soldar y las uñas perpetuamente sucias de grasa: la de Bruce, manchada de químicos y descolorida por los ácidos. Unidas, se apretaron fuerte, y Tony las llevó a sus labios, para poder besar los nudillos manchados de talco de guantes estériles con un gesto extrañamente tierno. Luego apretó su mejilla contra la de Bruce, su aliento todavía agitado, y Bruce sonrió contra su sien, con el cabello de Tony (9) rascándole el mentón. 

\- ya te pusiste vocal de nuevo. Algo no estoy haciendo bien.- dijo Bruce, y sin aviso, su boca cubrió toda la oreja de Tony, su lengua yendo profundamente dentro del canal. Tony sintió que le habían clavado un gancho electrostático en el cerebro: no era lo que le hacía, era que el que lo hiciera fuera el gentil científico lo que lo cortocircuitó, y se le escapó un gemido agudo que jamás se hubiera permitido, en nombre de su coolness, en condiciones normales. Se le doblaron las piernas literalmente: quiso agarrarse de la mesa, pero los brazos de Bruce lo rodeaban como un cinturón de seguridad, y lo sostuvieron sin esfuerzo.

Tony trató de calmarse cuando Bruce al fin se contentó con besarle la sien y el borde de la oreja, pero estaba temblando.

\- Habrán sido 100 puntos de CI?- aventuró Bruce, tanto humor y tanto afecto en su voz que Tony, que apenas podía jadear, gimió:  
\- Sigue. Tengo más...!-suplicó esperanzado.  
\- No es el sitio, ni el momento. - dijo Bruce, y para la tranquilidad de su voz, había algo firmemente presionado contra Tony que desmentía su aparente calma. Claro que no había que olvidar de quien se hablaba, que era la mayor autoridad mundial en autocontrol.  
\- Pero yo quiero.- jadeó Tony. En realidad, era su filosofía de vida en tres palabras.  
\- Tony, concéntrate en el condicional. Tu fobia contemporánea hiperrealista, inmediatista es un poco limitante a veces.-  
\- Y dices que no eres psicólogo! Traduce, doc.-  
\- El que éste no sea el sitio ni el momento significa que en algún momento, en algún sitio, lo será.-  
\- A la porra con tus condicionales!-se quejó Tony cuando Bruce lo soltó. Los dos se quedaron de pie un poco incómodos físicamente, pero había un hilo de calidez entre ambos, una sensación que era algo ajena, algo extraña, y cuando Tony lo pensó mientras el doctor volvía a ponerse los lentes, los limpiaba cuidadosamente y se sentaba de nuevo frente a sus apuntes, tan gazmoñamente como si hacía un minuto no hubiera estado violándole la oreja con la lengua, el ingeniero tuvo la extraña sensación que en ese abrazo, cuyo calor aún podía sentir, había habido un intercambio, como dos fuerzas opuestas que se encuentran y se cambian la una a la otra irreversiblemente.   
Como hielo y agua hirviente. Como sodio e hidróxido. Al tocarse, los dos se llevaban algo del otro, se transformaban: y era casi como si pudiera tocar esa parte de Bruce que había quedado en su interior, algo cálido, calmo, algo increíblemente satisfactorio y firme: como una buena comida, como una buena noche de sueño, algo que calmaba su eterna ansiedad.

En cambio, Tony podía ver la chispa en los ojos de Bruce, que habían parecido muertos tanto tiempo. Vida: amor a la vida, deseo, hambre, hambre de conocimiento, de amor, de sol. Parte de su hambre parecía haberse traspasado a Bruce, y Tony supo cuánto podía llegar a querer a alguien cuando se dio cuenta que el devolverle la energía al callado científico le parecía lo más valioso, lo más importante, de todo esto.

Eso sin contar que una parte de él, sospechaba, que no tenía el autocontrol de un puñado de malditos monjes budistas, se estaba poniendo azul.

\- Lo que la gente no sabe es que el grandote es el buen tipo, verdad?... ésta faceta de torturador es la peor faceta que te conozco.-  
\- Eso es de las que conoces. Además, yo llevo años diciéndole a la gente que Hulk es el gemelo bueno, lo que pasa es que nadie me escucha... Ahora, te esperas.- ordenó Bruce, los ojos risueños pero la voz severa. 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that

\- Te sientes bien seguro? El buen doctor dijo que tenías que descansar.- preguntó Steve por séptima vez mientras cruzaban la Cuarta Avenida. Libby asintió: tras la siesta, había emergido sonriente y refrescada, con un vestidito de verano y un chaleco que no habrían estado fuera de lugar en 1940, el vestido de diminutos lunares blancos en fondo verde enmarcando su piel sonrosada, el chaleco de lanilla blanca suave y acariciable cubriéndole los hombros cálidamente (10). Se había soltado el cabello, y se veía aliviada, como si la sesión le hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Steve estaba tan pendiente de mirarla que como un absoluto idiota casi se estrelló contra un tipo de color de dos metros de alto que le echó una mirada a él, otra a Libby y no se enojó, aunque su expresión al mirarlo parecía decir claramente " trata de ser menos obvio, hijo". 

\- me siento perfectamente y quería salir.- dijo ella, dando una mirada alrededor. Manhattan, el hogar de los Avengers, era el centro de una de las ciudades más emblemáticas del orbe, y por lo tanto, un sábado a las cuatro de la tarde las veredas estaban llenas y era por supuesto un muy mal sitio para una cita. La gente de compras o de paseo los separaba al pasar, y no fue hasta pasar la séptima que pudieron caminar juntos como para hablar, mirando a lo lejos el pulmón verde de Central Park.

Era un día soleado, tras una mañana neblinosa y fría. era un día justo lo fresco para caminar sin acalorarte y suficientemente tibio para sentarte en una banca y mirar la vida pasar con toda comodidad: una taza de café o un helado habrían sido perfectamente agradables. Era un día perfecto para una cita, y Steve se halló contando los segundos, sabiendo que ya le había preguntado si se sentía bien hasta el borde del retardo y que simplemente no sabía que más decir. Apenas la conocía, en verdad! Cuántas veces habían hablado en la guerra, a solas, sin Bucky o Peggy o Howard, todos habladores hasta por los codos, haciendo de buffer? Ella también parecía ser del tipo callado. Apenado, Steve se preguntó si ella se preguntaba por qué no le hablaba. Habían hablado tan a gusto la mañana anterior?  
\- Es un día bonito.- musitó al fin, desesperadamente. - Temí que lloviese.-

You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

(11) STEVE ROGERS MIND REPORT

( EN LA VOZ DEL COMENTARISTA BUCKY" CINCO CHICAS EN UNA NOCHE" BARNES)

“ Yyyy con el comentario más trillado del mundo Steve Rogers se lanza al ruedo con una experiencia igual a cero y una habilidad que también se acerca peligrosamente al círculo, al huevo, al doble arcoiris, al CERO! Es el equivalente a un tipo tratando de nadar con un yunque en la mano! “

\- Sí, pero...- Libby se detuvo en una esquina, y miró alrededor, en la intersección, su rostro vagamente desorientado, algo decepcionado. 

“Alerta, alerta Rogers!! Peligro de cita decepcionada y no llevas ni cinco minutos en esto! Rápidamente haz inventario! Te ves igual como se veía el tipo ese de las películas Tatum en esa sobre romances difíciles: el día está precioso: qué más puede haberla disgustado? Tu falta de interés? Tu menos que exhilarante conversación?”

\- Tienes hambre? Tengo chocolate acá...?- rogó Steve, rebuscando en el bolso.

 

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

“... no muy cool, Rogers. El chocolate es la última opción, pero en tu caso necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas. Te recomendaría cargar más o menos un kilo y medio...”

 

\- No, no es eso.- dijo ella, y su sonrisa fue autonsciente, un poco tímida. - Es que estuve hablando con el doc... no recuerdo bien, pero me hizo pensar en... en el campo. Cuando dijimos que saldríamos... afuera... no sé porqué pensé que saldríamos... al campo. Es idiota, verdad? Quería ver las montañas, como en casa- susurró.  
\- Montañas? ehm... en Central Park hay árboles.- 

“( facepalm) Te acaba de dar pie para que te hable de sus recuerdos. ROGERS, un poco de REPUTA SENSIBILIDAD HUMANA sería tu mejor superpoder ahora. Ahora! Con sutileza! te está abriendo sus pensamientos, Steve!”

\- También hay carritos de comida. Por si nos comemos todo el chocolate.- Steve parpadeó, echando a caminar hacia Central Park.- Oye, no eras de Wyoming? Allá no hay montañas.-

“(Cabeza en la mesa, frente al micrófono, golpes con la frente.)”

\- Tienes razón.- dijo ella, sin sorprenderse. - Oye, es muy bonito.- agregó, alzando la vista cuando pasaron bajo el arco y la alameda de ciruelos europeos de la entrada les dio la bienvenida. Ella caminó un poco hacia atrás, su rostro llenándose de alegría al ver el sol brillar a través de las hojas verdes y rojizas, sus pies en simples ballerinas verdes ágiles al girar (12).

“( sin levantar cabeza) No te quedes embobado como imbécil. Primero, tiene que creer que quieres lo de adentro, para que se sienta halagada cuando le muestres que te gusta lo de afuera. Al revés es receta segura para una cachetada y a tu casa.”

\- Vienes a correr acà con frecuencia? Clint dijo eso.- comentó ella. Steve asintió, buscando vagamente qué agregar al asentimiento, para barbotar en cambio.  
\- algún día podríamos ir a ver un lugar en donde se vea el horizonte. Conozco muy poco... es que nací en Brooklyn y aunque hice un tour por todo el continente, generalmente no pasábamos más de unas horas en cada ciudad, así que...-

“De verdad le vas a hablar de tu época de corista? de verdad es allá adonde quieres llevar esta conversación?!”

\- ... pero dibujaste las líneas de los edificios... el skyline de cada ciudad desde tu hotel. Dijiste eso una vez.- dijo Libby, sus ojos pensativos. Steve dio un respingo.  
\- Tienes razón. Cómo te acuerdas...?-  
\- me pareció muy lindo.- dijo ella con una pausa.- Aún... aún dibujas?-  
-A mano, como la gente antigua, nada a de computador aún, aunque Pepper hace que escaneen mis dibujos cuando los suelto.- Steve hizo un gesto, sombreando los ojos con la mano para mirar alrededor.- Antes del suero, era daltónico y seriamente miope y astigmático. Después, fue como si todo explotara en color... antes dibujaba mucho con lápiz y bolígrafo, pero ahora que puedo, he probado todos los medios. óleos, témperas, acuarela, acrílico y cera, carbón y sanguina, tramas... es maravillosa la cantidad de medios de expresión que hay, y eso sin contar los digitales que pienso aprender el pròximo año...-

“Zzzzzzzzzzz. En serio. Zzzzzzzzz.”

A pesar de la inseguridad de Steve, que temió por un momento haberse extendido mucho en su pasión por el arte, Libby se veía muy interesada y curiosa.  
\- Me interesa bastante el arte moderno... quizá la próxima vez podríamos ir al MOMA. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por verlo en persona. berlín tiene museos fantásticos, pero no les gusta tanto lo contemporáneo. A mí me encanta!- dijo ella, su temporal melancolía olvidada. Steve sintió una oleada de agradecimiento por la paz mental de saber que ella misma había fijado otra cita, otra salida: era como si desde ahora, sin importar que tan torpe fuera, ella ya había decidido volver a salir con él.  
\- No se supone que en la segunda cita tienes que ir a bailar?- 

“Mejor, Rogers. Pero en realidad, la segunda cita es sexo si la primera no lo fue, o al menos así soy yo con mis chicas.”

Libby es tu chica, Buck.

“Era.”  
\- No se me da muy bien, como te diste cuenta en la recepción. No prefieres el museo?-  
\- Ciertamente prefiero el museo. nunca he sido muy de música popular y no bailaba bien antes, menos ahora. Era bastante sordo... -

“Estás convirtiendo esto en la Lista de Enfermedades de Steve Rogers. Ahora háblale de tu fimosis, también, ya que estamos. “

\- me gustan algunas piezas, pero no sé los nombres de ninguna.- dijo ella con un suspiro.- No te tengo ninguna memoria, me temo. Pero podemos llevar una libretita y anotar las piezas que nos gusten del museo para después buscar sus historias!- dijo con sencillez. Steve soltó la risa.  
\- Hago lo mismo todo el tiempo, con todo. Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo, que las anoto para buscarlas en las noches. Google ha sido mi copiloto estos últimos dos años, la verdad.-  
\- Yo también trato de que no se note cuando se me ha ido la memoria. Trato... leía algunas técnicas de ayuda que usa la gente con Alzheimer. - dijo ella con la misma simplicidad. Steve sintió una oleada de compasión y le tomó la mano.  
\- Si te sientes perdida, puedes ir conmigo. No te dejaré sola, Libby. Sé lo que es despertar en un lugar desconocido, y aunque muchos quieran ayudarte, es difícil...-

“EESO!! ESO! MUY BIEN, la mano, ahora la atraes, le echas el pelo atrás y tomas el otro hombro, con delicadeza, y...  
Cállate Buck, esto es serio.  
También tu vida sexual. Tienes el pico con telarañas, sabes. En venta, sin uso, aún en su empaquetadura original, mint condition...”

 

Libby movió la cabeza, y volvió a sonreír.- De verdad tienes chocolate?- 

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

Steve asintió, y tras rebuscar unos momentos, le ofreció media barra de chocolate de leche. Los dos se sentaron en una banca, mordiscando sus respectivos cuadraditos en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable, tranquilo. Unos niños jugaban, una pareja paseaba un enorme Alsaciano peludo, y un poco más allá, un vendedor tenía unas docenas de globos flotantes atados a un carrito de algodón de azúcar.

Steve estaba lamiéndose los dedos, preguntándose qué más podía decir después de ese comentario, porque no quería ser invasivo, no quería preguntar de más, no quería hacerla pensar en todo lo que había perdido o en su memoria ni en nada de eso y sin embargo…

\- Cuando despertaste del hielo, qué fue lo primero que viste?- preguntó ella de pronto, recostándose en la banca como para una larga conversación. Steve, que se había estado devanando los sesos pensando en algo útil que preguntarle, se quedó cortado, y barbotó sin pensar:

\- Una habitación falsa. Me habían puesto en una habitación falsa, como un pez en un acuario.- al ver su rostro interesado, Steve continuó.- Trataron de aparentar que estaba en un hospital militar, pero tenían varios detalles mal. Creo que pensaron que no recordaba haber estrellado el avión, pero sí lo recordaba. –

\- Y qué hiciste?-

\- Salí corriendo. Corrí hasta Times Square. No te puedes imaginar lo asustado que estaba.-

\- Qué estaba tan mal en el acuario?-

Steve sonrió. Esa historia no se la había contado ni siquiera a Bruce.- Tu también te habrías dado cuenta. El lugar era extraño, pero entró una joven que dijo que era una enfermera militar.-

-Ya?-

\- Con el pelo suelto.-

\- Eso no era…-

\- (13) Sin medias. Con los labios color ciruela y…- Steve ensanchó su sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza.- La blusa era muy delgadita, no llevaba casaca ni delantal y, bueno… su brassiere era de copas, de esos flojos.-

\- No!- dijo ella, y rió.- Tenía perforadas las orejas, aparte de…?-

\- No: pero creo que ni aunque hubiera lucido un tatuaje. – Steve se encogió de hombros.- Sé que suena idiota, pero me asusté. Estaba demasiado fuera de lugar, y lo que más me asustó era porqué hacían todo ese teatro…-

\- Sí, bueno, no fue muy buen teatro.-

\- Creí que me habían capturado los enemigos. Cuando salí corriendo y vi New York, y de repente comprendí que estaba en este lugar imposible…- Steve alzó la cara al sol, y podía justificar entrecerrar los ojos porque le daba en los ojos, cálido como miel.- Por un momento, no podía entender. Fue como mi cerebro se paralizara.-  
\- Y después?-

Él la miró de reojo, pero habló con total honestidad.- Lloré por una semana, más o menos. No podía… no quería entender nada. Sólo quería que me dejaran solo.-  
Steve había bajado la vista con vergüenza, pero luego la levantó, temiendo encontrar desprecio o filosofía en la cara de ella, porque sabía que quizá estaba siendo excesivamente dramático. Pero ella lo miraba con total atención, sin burla ni condescendencia, sino sólo con silenciosa comprensión, y un minuto luego habló, sus manos inconscientemente acariciándose la una a la otra en búsqueda de consuelo.

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this

\- Despertar de regreso siempre es muy extraño.-  
\- Cómo te pasó a ti?- preguntó Steve, sin poder contener su preocupación. Ella inclinó la cabeza al lado, y sus ojos eran lejanos, un poco fríos.

\- Despertaba en la misma casa. La casa que decían que era de mis padres, en Bavaria. Es una casa blanca, con jardines, que mira a un glaciar. Siempre era igual: Despertaba, me bajaba de la cama en camisón, había un baño preparado. Luego, me vestía e iba a la biblioteca. Me enseñaban… me hablaban. Mucha gente me hablaba. Luego, comía y me acostaba al atardecer. Cuando despertaba, a veces mi pelo había sido recién cortado. A veces sangraba en la cama, las perforaciones a los costados. Pero no dolían nada.- dijo ella, y su voz inexpresiva de pronto se suavizó.- Creo que entre todas esas horas… Bruce dice que he vivido cuatro vidas. Tú, apenas has vivido treinta años…-

\- Quizá entre los dos pudiesen juntarse un par de vidas decentes.- dijo Steve, la súbita profundidad de su voz luchando con las palabras dulces, porque la idea del cautiverio ciego y sin sentido de Libby lo había hecho sentir un ramalazo de ira.

\- Ésta parece bastante buena. Mira, hay helados.- dijo ella levantándose, al ver un carrito.- De qué sabor quieres?-

\- Deja que yo…-

\- No, no. Clint dijo que tengo que aprender a usar dinero americano.- dijo ella con una risa.- Vamos, te gustan los helados de limón, verdad?-  
\- Cómo sabes eso?-  
\- Buck dijo eso una vez. – dijo ella retrocediendo y luego yendo por la golosina. Steve, aún un poco sacudido por el recuerdo, la miró ir a comprar los vasitos de plástico con hielo saborizado, y clavado ahí en la banca, sintió la presencia de Bucky como si hubiera estado sentado allí a su lado.

If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today

“Tengo tan jodido buen gusto.”

Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables de mujeres como si fueran sombreros en mi presencia?

“Considerando que son lindos y estilosos y puedes meter tu…”

Buck, si fueras corpóreo, te molería a palos por ese comentario, ahora que puedo.

“Lo vas a intentar? Esto ha sido agradable. No finjas que no.”

No había necesidad de ser tímido con su propia consciencia. Steve Rogers se recostó en el banco, los brazos en el respaldo, el sol tibio en el pecho, viendo a Libby volver, paso seguro, el viento en el pelo, con los dos vasitos, uno de helado de limón y otro de manzana, y asintió para sí mismo, sabiendo aún que esa sonrisa ladeada no existía desde hacía setenta años, que Buck, en alguna parte, sonreía.

Veremos.

“Vamos mejorando! Ya no es un “no!””

Buck?

“Yup?”

Cállate ya. 

\- Una orden de helado de limón, según lo ordenado, Capitán!- bromeó ella, alargándole el vasito. Steve lo tomó, sus dedos rozándose.(14)  
\- Misión cumplida, oficial WAC. Será condecorada con la medalla Pretzels Salados próximamente. Ahora, descanse.-  
Libby se rió y se aplicó con su helado de manzana. Steve se comió el suyo, disfrutando el anticuado y ácido sabor, y luego estiró las piernas, sintiéndose más relajado que en mucho tiempo.  
\- Con todo lo que ha pasado, no te preguntado por qué aceptaste seguirnos. No te he preguntado nada, en realidad, y no sé nada de lo que quieres o cómo te sientes. Sospecho que hasta Thor sabe más de ti que yo.- 

Ella se relamió los labios, enrojecidos por el frío del helado. A Steve no se le pasó cómo entrelazaba los dedos, nerviosamente, y ese mismo nerviosismo lo conmovió y calmó: si estuviera mintiendo, si fuera una agente, se habría buscado algo más creíble, y con menos nervios. Natasha no habría sido pillada muerta dando señales tan obvias.

\- Todo era… más suave, más borroso. Tenía la sensación de que te había visto antes, pero eso me pasaba con mucha frecuencia. Cuando me mostraste la foto, de James, me… todo se volvió más claro. Casi me había olvidado cómo se sentía… que doliera. Y entonces de repente te vi pelear, te vi… darme órdenes, y recordé. Te recordé así, recordé al Capitán América, y fue como si se me llenara la cabeza de ruido. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver tu cara en ese lugar donde me tenían acostada, y de alguna forma eras lo único real, lo único que conocía. No podía dejar que te fueras de mi vista…- agregó, con voz un poco temblorosa. Steve se hubiera contenido, pero con una súbita sensación de decir “ fuck it”, extendió la mano y le acarició la cara. Tenía los dedos helados y algo pegajosos, pero ella acarició sus dedos con los suyos igualmente pegajosos y apoyó la mejilla contra su palma.

\- Natasha ha sido muy buena conmigo. Ella me enseñó a respirar así, y dejar que mi cabeza… se aclare. Y Bruce dice que si te concentras en la realidad inmediata, los recuerdos retroceden, y funciona.- agregó, enderezando la espalda. Steve sintió un poco de afecto y un poco de alarma al darse cuenta que ella de veras creía que se podía derrotar años de condicionamiento con poses de yoga, pero vio en sus ojos un poco de esperanza y mucho de miedo, y todo lo que quiso fue sacarla al sol y al calor, en donde pudiera olvidarse de esas sombras…

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

\- Clint dijo que eras muy rápida. El primero en llegar a la fuente elige los pretzels.- dijo, la chispa viva en sus ojos. Libby puso una cara absurda de sorpresa, y el saltó sobre sus pies, y trotó de espaldas, atrayéndola con la mano: y con una risa, ella lo persiguió, como dos niños pequeños, esquivando a los paseantes y riendo hasta la fuente en donde el agua relumbraba al sol.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qi7Yh16dA0w  
(2) CON FUOCO - Bruce amaba la música. Tony mismo tenía una intensa aficiòn por el rock y el metal, Clint tenía una catálogo de hip hopero que se remontaba al origen del rap, Steve, bueno, Steve era Steve, y Nat amaba el ballet. Pero Bruce amaba la mùsica, toda la música en absoluto, y cuando Tony habís descubierto que su afición a las piezas clásicas lo había hecho quedarse en pleno monzón sentado afuera de una tienda de electrodomésticos en Jakarta en donde no lo dejaban entrar, simplemente para poder escuchar El rapto del Serallo, que emitían en un televisor de muestra ( Bruce lo contó como chiste. nadie se rió. Nadie.Bruce pensó que lo había contado mal hasta que Steve mencionó en su época haber ahorrado centavos del pan para poder visitar el museo de bellas artes de new York y lo había abrazado a punto de echarse a llorar) inmediatamente habìa hecho que Pepper le comprase un palco en el Teatro Guggenheim. Todos habían utilizado el palco en algún momento, pero nadie tan asiduamente como Bruce y Thor.  
La leyenda contaba que había sido Darcy Lewis quien le presentara el milagro de Youtube a Thor, que aunque se había sentado a ver videos de gatos con capa roja y casco con alitas, se había quedado dos días enteros adherido a la pantalla viendo videos musicales. Le había tomado varias horas comprender a Jane y a Erick Selvig que la música Asgardiana no había evolucionado nada en milenios, constando de los básicos cuernos, voces y timbales de lo marcial, pero sin más variedad que a veces acompañar soldados o fiestas, y aunque Asgard se destacaba en larguìsimos poemas narrativos como entretenciòn, que eran preciosos, no poseìan nada que se pareciera siquiera un poco a la mareante riqueza de la música midgardiana.  
Thor se había aplicado a estudiarla con una esperanza conmovedora, y sólo la perspicacia de Bruce y Pepper habían prevenido que Tony le regalase de inmediato toda la biblioteca de iTunes. en cambio, cada Avenger le había mostrado sus colecciones personales, le había explicado sus gustos y había revelado algo tan privado como sus playlists personales: y por eso, Thor se había enamorado platónicamente de Billie Holliday, tenía una saludable interés en Nirvana, se sabía toda la letra de Baby Got Back y canturreaba, para la diversión de Jane, canciones mamonas de los 80 en la ducha." I CAAAAAN'T FIIIIGHT THIS FEEEEEEEELING ANY LOOONGER!!"   
Pero, de todo lo que había conocido, aún más que los conciertos de rock a los que los había arrastrado Tony o las sesiones de jazz de Erik Selvig, lo que lo había shockeado en un silencio absoluto primero, lágrimas espontáneas luego y finalmente sollozos había sido la música clásica, en particular la Primavera de Haendel, de la que lo habían tenido que sacar y Tony había tenido que comprarle un violín nuevo al director del Guggenheim para hacerse perdonar por el numerito. Desde entonces, Thor solía escuchar con Bruce las obras a las que irían, los dos entuxados de pies a cabeza, y era toda una imagen verlos en el palco, Thor con los ojos brillantes, agarrado del borde como para no perderse un momento, una sonrisa feliz en su apuesto rostro quitàndole años de batallas y dolor de la cara, y Bruce recostado en la silla aterciopelada, los dedos entrelazados en el regazo, por una vez su cuerpo temeroso flojo y relajado, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada atrás como si absorbiera la música como una esponja. Uno de los màs caros sueños de Thor era el de poder llevar una orquesta de visita a Asgard algún día: y aunque aún no lograban encontrar un modo en el que Thor pudiera llevar consigo un iPod que no se friese en el viaje, Tony y Jane se habían abocado de cabeza a la lucha por crearle algún tipo de portador de música que pudiera pasar el Bifrost.

Y fue precisamente en uno de esos viajes que hizo que Thor se perdiera un especial de Dvórak que el Guggenheim puso como estreno de la temporada el año de la invasión Chitauri, y Tony, aunque no tenía ningún amor perdido por la música clásica ( demasiadas funciones de beneficiencia obligado a ir con su madre, probablemente) se puso tuxedo para acompañar a Bruce, ya que sin su compañero habitual, Nat detestando a Dvórak, y el resto de los Avengers unos filisteos ignorantes, sino iba con él, iría solo. Pepper era una cínica que aparentaba ser cultivada pero en realidad disimulaba bostezos mejor que la media, ya que se aburría soberanamente en esas cosas: así que los dos fueron solos al palco, en donde, por mucho que Tony odiase toda esa parafernalia, tenía que reconocer que ver a Bruce ponerse un buen tuxedo sin chistar, barbotar todo el camino excitadamente sobre cómo nunca había visto la triunfante obra maestra en vivo, e instalarse sonriente y feliz mientras bajaban las luces y los músicos preparaban sus instrumentos, pagaba sobradamente el coste del palco, y el coste de vestirse y el aguantar lo que para él se parecía a llenar el traje de Iron Man de gatos, poner micrófonos y tirarlo Torre abajo. A Tony el Adagio lo dejó frío, y cuando Bruce le quitó el Starkphone en el que jugaba Candycrush en modo silente, lo apagó y se lo guardó, Tony apenas aguantó hasta el Allegro molto para largarse al pasillo y sacar el Starkphone Mini de repuesto.   
Sin embargo, la conciencia lo hizo regresar, aunque no debería haberse preocupado: en el Largo(15), Bruce estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras movía la cabeza lentamente con la melancólica música, y había cerrado los ojos, perdido en su mundo, estuviera Tony o no allí-   
Bueno, ya se había regresado: Tony se dejó caer ahí sentado, y aunque hubiera querido sentir algo de resentimiento, era imposible, al ver a Bruce tan feliz. Resultaba extraño, por lo menos, que el viejo aforismo de que la música calmaba a las bestias resultara tan literalmente cierto en el caso de Bruce, y Tony, que no era nada sino inventivo, se pasó todo el molto vivace calculando estructuras de sonidos y apreciando, aunque fuera fríamente, las capas y capas de sonidos y vibraciones que formaban una sinfonía: el retumbar casi subliminal de la percusión, el agudísimo extremo del violín, la melodía del oboe. Quizá había una forma de separar las partes, disectarlas: quizá había una vibración, una onda de sonido, que pudiera calmar así a Bruce, ayudarlo. Si la aislaba con algo que se pudiera implantar, quizá Bruce podría controlar...  
Y entonces empezó el Allegro con fuoco, (16 ) Bruce inesperadamente le tomó la mano que sin darse cuenta había empezado a tamborilear en su rodilla y cuando entrelazó los dedos de ambos juntos, Tony perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pensando. Bruce le apretó la mano, y Tony sintió bajo la piel el pulso de su... cómo llamarlo? Mejor amigo? Obsesión? Modelo a seguir?   
Latía. Latía vivo: latía vibrante, como otro instrumento más que siguiera la música, y ese pulso hechizó a Tony con su fragilidad, su fuerza, su ritmo porfiado y apasionado. Podía sentir la pasión en bruce, en el calor de su piel, en la fuerza de sus dedos, en el ritmo que vibraba contra su palma: y Tony supo de repente que nunca podría olvidar las frases musicales, que armónicas y posesivas, acompañaban la primera vez que había sentido el latido de Bruce contra su propia piel. Parecía latir en su sangre: la música y él era uno solo, y Tony se sintió por primera vez humillado por su pequeñez al darse cuenta que había estado tratando de encontrar un modo de disectar la música de un modo no muy distinto en que los militares quería disectar a bruce y sacar sólo lo que les fuera útil. Bruce era como esa música, una sinfonía de un millón de sonidos en que se mezclaban la humildad y la arrogancia, la parsimonia y la ira, la desesperación y la alegría, el miedo y éste latido, esta pasión secreta y retenida. Tony se sintió privilegiado de pronto, de un modo que ni el dinero ni el nombre ni el genio nunca lo habían hecho sentir, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie excepto él habían visto la sinfonía de carne, furia y alma que era Bruce Banner, y que él, como un violinista tímido, ofrecía este espectáculo a él, sólo a él.  
Tony sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla y supo que se le había caído una lágrima.  
Con fuoco. Su madre había sido italiana. Tony sabía perfectamente que eso significaba con fuego. Aunque no lo hubiera sabido, lo habría entendido. Por un segundo, los dos estaban suspendidos en ese capullo de música y latidos, y Tony, cuyo corazón latía con el mismo ritmo, se preguntó si ya que unos momentos de música con las manos entrelazadas podían hacerle esto, qué podía hacerle el fuego de Bruce Banner si alguna vez se lo encontraba desprevenido. 

(3) http://sciencegeekgirl.com/files/2008/08/flirt.jpg  
(4) http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3vybcypDK1qfrjlqo6_1280.png  
(5) http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/8c2128c701ace1ab_4-8628/contemporary-home-office.jpg  
(6) http://www.newstyle4us.com/images/paul_black/41jpTa2VcUL._SY576_CR0,0,430,576_.jpg Pepper se la había elegido, diciendo que con eso sus hombros se veían más que esculturales. Subtitulado, se veían como para que a todas las mujeres se les hicieran agua los muslos de deseos de ponerlos allí.  
(7) Hacía ya bastantes años, Clint había tomado de la mano a esa muchacha de ojos verdes como el veneno, encerrada en un motel, esperando morir, y le había puesto delante un cartón de dos litros de helado de chocolate. Ese día, ella había conocido dos cosas distintas: a alguien dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por tí, y el sabor de algo dulce y frío que se derrite en tu boca como la nieve en primavera.  
(8) todos tenían eso. Basaba decir que excepto Thor, hacerle a ninguno de ellos algo estilo sujección erótica era una muy, muy MALA idea. Era lógico que dadas sus historias, la idea de BSDM no les atraía en lo más mínimo y todos habían puestos diferentes versiones de la cara de meme (https://cdn.meme.am/images/9617853.jpg ) de Tony con el éxito de 50 Shades of Grey)  
(9) Que sin importar cuánto estilista, químicos caros y expertos pasaran por allí, seguía siendo una maza pinchuda italoamericana completamente indócil y vulgar.  
(10) http://images0.chictopia.com/photos/SpicyMommy/4008067515/green-gap-dress-white-patent-wedges-christian-louboutin-wedges_400.jpg  
(11) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b8/3f/c0/b83fc08b5f7893e888dd18f6a28a8c5f.jpg  
(12) http://www.centralpark.com/updata/Image/attractions/the-mall-f.jpg  
(13) https://67.media.tumblr.com/167d486db508d5d4847d397a03ad9e6e/tumblr_ndhz9vfBn21r6a1xdo1_250.gif  
(14) https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/lemon-ice-cream-cup-fresh-45954186.jpg  
(15)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOX15agZ3-0  
(16)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9OBf8f55tU


	7. GOLD DUST

CAPÍTULO 7  
GOLD DUST(1)

 

\- Estoy tan aburrido que estoy seguro que esto es un crimen constitucional. Voy a llamar a Amnesty y te denunciaré, malvado doctor.- dijo la voz de Tony desde detrás del sofá que Bruce había instalado a guisa de diván en su laboratorio. El doctor, que llevaba toda la tarde gruñendo para sí, ordenando papeles, separando pantallas en el aire y luchando con lo que parecía varias páginas de wikipedia y geografía, no miró en dirección de la voz en donde Tony Stark traducía la letra infame de su padre a ordenadas columnas de texto, pero habló con humor en la voz:

-Podrías. O podrías estarte metiéndote en más problemas de los que ya tienes. Tienes que considerar que Amnesty quizá intenten ponerme a recaudo como villano, pero lo más seguro es que a ti te consideren supervillano y tiren la llave.-

\- Y cuál es la diferencia?- dijo Tony, risa en la voz.

\- Yo soy un arma de destrucción masiva. Tú tomas armas de destrucción masiva y les añades aplicaciones y reproductores de mp3.-

(2) La risa de Tony era menos animosa que de costumbre, pero Bruce consiguió que gorgoriteara. Por una vez, lo que llenaba las pantallas no eran complicados circuitos ni cortes de inteligencias artificiales: eran fotos y documentos escaneados, y en las de Bruce, una tabla y un gráfico ondulante de cajas que cambiaba lentamente según Bruce seguía sumando datos.

\- Cómo vas?- dijo tras una pausa. El silencio de Tony lo hizo colocar su stylus en el bolsillo del pecho de su bata de laboratorio, y rodear los mesones para colocarse detrás del ingeniero, que hundido en una silla giratoria, deslizaba las pantallas en donde todo el horror del archivo Lanchester estaba desplegado en 254 colores.  
Bruce masajeó los hombros tensos de Tony, y la mano de Tony fue automáticamente a cubrir la suya.  
\- Sabía que había sido clave en el Proyecto Manhattan, pero esto… esto es..- Tony movió la cabeza, derrotado.- Nunca me imaginé algo como esto.-  
\- No es la primera unidad de experimentación humana, Tony. Ni la última.- dijo Bruce, con poca característica dureza.  
\- Ahora te compras una camiseta que diga I, corazoncito, 731?(3)-  
\- Yo mismo realicé experimentación humana. No tengo piedras que tirar.-  
\- Tú experimentaste contigo mismo!-  
\- Porque estaba seguro que funcionaría y quería ser el siguiente supersoldado.- dijo Bruce con la simpleza de quien conoce tan bien sus pecados que ya ni se altera por ellos.- No tenía más suero, y créeme que tampoco lo habría soltado gratis si lo hubiera tenido.-  
Tony movió la cabeza, sus manos deslizando la pantalla para llegar a una foto de Libby, que junto a un grupo de sonrientes sujetos del proyecto esperaba, con un traje de baño muy delgado que para toda su gazmoñez se traslucía bastante, pacientemente extendiendo el brazo para recibir unas inyecciones.  
\- Ella recuerda todo esto?-

\- No hasta ahora. El barrido que hice por su memoria fue muy general, pero creo que encontré lo suficiente para que nos hagamos una idea.- Bruce tironeó el brazo de Tony, alejándolo de las pantallas para llevárselo a sus gráficos.-   
Su memoria está fragmentada. Para cada recuerdo, tiene cuatro memorias distintas, de las cuatro vidas que ha vivido. Como te puedes imaginar, es un milagro que pueda funcionar con todos esos recuerdos compitiendo por preponderancia. Aparentemente, los científicos alemanes trataron de darle tantas experiencia base e intercambiables como pudieron: su cautiverio era un delicado balance entre días idénticos y suficientes experiencias nuevas para crear una personalidad sostenible. Las personas que la manejaron claramente entendían mucho de psicología.-

\- Sí, bueno, por lo que he visto en las pantallas, ella se ve completamente normal. Algo hicieron bien. Tienes una idea de cuántos óvulos le han sacado?-

\- Según sus recuerdos, y extrapolando, dos cada mes. Y cada día posterior era siempre era idéntico, en todos sus detalles, hasta que se curaba. Aparentemente, para aumentar su dependencia y la solidificación de la memoria, trataban de que cada día siguiera exactamente la rutina.-

\- Qué hijos de puta.-

\- No me sorprende que con ese tipo de cautiverio, tú preferirías que te arrancaran las uñas. Yo personalmente, lo encuentro agradable dentro de su inherente horribilidad.- Bruce se encogió de hombros.- Comida, techo, buen trato… si alguna vez Ross me agarra para sacarme la médula de los huesos como tiene tantas ganas, seguramente me van a tratar mucho peor.-

\- Ross no te va a agarrar nunca si no quiere que le caigamos encima como la ira de Dios. Mejor, como la ira de un dios, un supersoldado, dos asesinos y yo.- dijo Tony con un deje metálico en la voz.

Bruce inspiró, pero aunque había agradecimiento en su rostro, mantuvo la voz sarcástica.- Gracias. Que me conmuevan tus amenazas psicópatas es una señal de lo muy mal que estoy. Prefiero con mucho ser tu prisionero que el suyo, sabes.-

\- No eres mi prisionero!- dijo Tony indignado.

\- No he dicho que me esté quejando.- Bruce lo ojeó de costado.- Me has puesto todos los incentivos para el ratón no quiera salir de su jaulita, definitivamente.-

\- Queso y semillas?-

\- Más ratoncitos. Y botones que apretar.- agregó, moviendo con la mano un gráfico de una pantalla a la otra.- Ahí está… esta es toda la información que tenemos. Las cuatro personalidades, sus biografías conocidas, y su lugar en la línea de tiempo. Además de la progresión geométrica de sus genes, solamente porque soy ocioso, porque eso no va a servirnos de nada.-

Tony se quedó mirando las cuatro columnas: Libby, Lydia, Liesl, Lydice. Cada una con una fecha estimada de nacimiento/despertar, otra de “fin”. La irradiación, el tiempo como enfermera en la guerra, la desaparición en 1944 era todo lo que sabían de Libby. Luego, Lydia había aparecido en 1947, aparentemente estable, como la hija de una familia en Bavaria, desde donde se había trasladado al Berlín de posguerra, para trabajar para la Cruz Roja aliada. Luego, un período de reposo, y luego, servir como liason entre los judíos alemanes y los de los sudetes que regresaban a la capital. A Lydia la pusieron a dormir en 1965, y casi inmediatamente despertó como Liesl. Por lo que comprendo, el segundo despertar fue más complejo: al parecer, trataron de criogenizarla, y salió terrible. Despertó con daños cerebrales y tomó al menos tres años que se recuperase. Después de eso, por lo que entiendo, Liesl quedó inestable y la dejaron en la casona de Bavaria tratando de curarla. Hasta que algo pasó.-

\- Qué pasó? - Preguntó Tony, atrapado sin querer en la historia.  
Bruce movió la cabeza.- No estoy seguro, pero no fue bueno. Liesl desapareció en el 75, y Lydice no despertó hasta el 79, pero la tuvieron retenida en Bavaria educándola hasta el 87 y luego la mandaron a Sttugart. Es una suposición, pero creo que temieron que la posible locura de Liesl contaminara los óvulos, y por eso trataron de darle un entorno lo más normal posible. La dejaron estudiar tranquila ciencias políticas, y luego, en el 93, pasó por una serie de trabajos en el gobierno alemán. Hay una interrupción extraña en el 96 al 99: no tiene claro dónde estuvo esos años, aunque sospecho que la escondieron en un lugar seguro mientras caía el muro y el ojo mundial estuvo puesto en Berlín. Luego, tras un magister en diplomacia, la instalaron como experta en protocolo en el ministerio de asuntos Exteriores, y ahí ha estado desde entonces, oculta a plena vista.-

\- Hasta Steve.-

\- Incluso yo reconozco que la casualidad de que la viera en televisión de refilón y la reconociera es, cuando mucho, casi imposible, y por lo menos, muy romántica.- dijo Bruce repantigándose en la silla.- Libby lo recuerda a él con claridad: y cuando está con él, es Libby. Pero cuando está con nosotros, especialmente con Nat y Thor, es Lydice. Sospecho que contigo vimos a Liesl.-

\- Porqué les ponían nombres?- dijo Tony frustradamente, frotándose los ojos con un gesto de disgusto.

\- Te recuerdo que eres el que le puso a uno de sus robots “ tú”.(4)-  
Tony rió un poco, allí sentado a su lado, observando el frustrante chart, los dos sentados, meciéndose un poco, en sillas giratorias de laboratorio, la tarde acercándose al crepúsculo tras ellos.

\- JARVIS?- musitó Bruce, porque iban a necesitar encender las luces, pero Tony alargó el brazo sin mirarlo, y le sujetó la manga.  
\- Espera. – dijo sin pausa, su rostro extrañamente serio.- aún estoy esperando una explicación de porqué me besaste.-

-Porque parecías necesitarlo.- respondió Bruce inmediatamente. Tony saltó sobre sus pies, la silla rodando en la otra dirección, y el ingeniero pareció erguirse más alto de pura rabia, su incoherencia dando la medida de lo furioso que estaba, antes de volverse al científico con un gesto cortante.

\- Sí, bueno, gracias, no hace falta que lo vuelvas a hacer, el filántropo soy yo, no necesito caridad, porque si es para eso…-  
\- Déjame terminar.- dijo Bruce, sin ponerse de pie ni alterarse, sólo echándose un poco atrás para mirarlo mejor.  
\- Sí ése fue el comienzo, creo que ni siquiera quiero saber cómo es el puto corolario, gracias…-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce con voz firme, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho arrugando la camisa blanca con rayitas finas.- Cállate y escúchame. Me expresé mal. Lo que quise decir es… que nunca pensé que necesitaras nada de mí. Eres un genio millonario, un héroe, el hombre más valiente que conozco y además un hijo de puta peligroso cuando quieres. Aunque te he querido desde el día que me estrechaste la mano como si de veras quisieras hacerlo, aún sabiendo lo que yo soy, nunca pensé que con todo lo que tú me dabas, con todo lo que poseías, mi cariño por ti podía servirte de algo.-  
\- No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.- murmuró Tony, sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, un poco anonadados.  
\- Tony, Steve, Fury, incluso Nat… todos evitaron hablar de “ mi condición”. Amablemente. Como si se tratara de una mutilación purulenta o una desfiguración espantosa. Steve incluso mencionó que no le importaba nada. Lo que me pareció maravilloso, entiéndase bien: lo habría seguido inmediatamente al infierno.-  
\- Y entonces llego yo y la friego, como de costumbre no?-   
\- No. Entonces vienes tú y haces que todo lo que los demás hicieron parezca ignorante. No sólo me lanzaste en cara en voz muy alta que sabías que yo era Hulk, te declaraste mi fan y estrechaste mi mano hasta que te obligué a soltarme. – Bruce bajó la vista, y luego lo miró entre los rizos que le caían en la frente, una tímida, pero irreprimible sonrisa en su cara.- Por primera vez en muchos años, me hiciste sentir… entero. Había alguien ante quien no tenía que fingir, ni tener cuidado, ni mentir…-  
\- Bruce…-  
\- Creo que te amaba ya entonces. Y no voy a hablar más de afecto admiración: basta de cobardías. Te quería, como nunca he querido a nadie, ni siquiera a Betty. Y cada día que pasó desde entonces olvidé todos mis instintos, todo mi aprendizaje, para seguir a tu lado.-  
\- Porqué no dijiste nada?! Porqué cuernos no dijiste nada??-   
\- Porqué iba a decir algo? Tenía tu atención, tu amistad, tu afecto. A qué más podría haber pretendido aspirar? Eres el hombre que lo tiene todo, Tony. Qué podía ofrecerte un desastre como yo? – señaló   
\- No hables así. Eres un genio…-  
\- Tú ya eres un genio, eso no te hace falta.- dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros. Siguió hablando, y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse en vez de volverse más claros de verdes, si como en ese momento fuera más Bruce de lo que nunca había sido.- Pero aparentemente hay algo que sí te puedo ofrecer. Algo que inesperada e inexplicablemente quieres, y si lo quieres, es tuyo. Siempre ha sido tuyo, pero nunca pensé que lo reclamarías.-  
Tony tragó. Le ardían los ojos. Una parte de él ardía de pasión, de violencia, de hambre: la otra no se atrevía a moverse. La mano de Bruce fue lentamente a las suyas, y acarició sus nudillos con los pulgares, mientras se ponía de pie y lo atraía a sí como se atrae a un niño asustado.- anoche te aferraste a mi brazo de un modo que nadie puede fingir. Me querías contigo. Querías que estuviera contigo cuando la noche es oscura y estás solo. Si quieres que sea quien está contigo en esas horas, quien vela contigo si las pesadillas no te dejan dormir, lo estaré, Tony. Soy todo tuyo.-  
El autocontrol de Bruce no tenía límites, pero el de Tony no. Definitivamente no. Sus brazos rodearon al científico, y aferrando sus hombros lo besó violentamente, su boca ansiosa, hambrienta, devoradora, como si no hubieran palabras suficientes, caricias suficientes, amor suficiente en el mundo para calmar la necesidad de apretar contra sí a ese hombre tan invulnerable y tan delicado a la vez. Sus jadeos fueron lo único que se escuchó por un rato: la sangre le rugía en los oídos como nunca antes, incapaz de detenerse, de controlarse. Besar a Bruce así era semejante a lanzarse al vacío con el traje en silencio, a enfrentarse al espacio sin oxígeno suficiente, a enfrentar el mar a solas de noche: y Tony Stark, el hombre que ignoraba lo que era el miedo, lo aferró a manos llenas, incansable, voraz…  
\- Shhh. Sssh. Tranquilo. Tony, tranquilo… estoy aquí.-   
-… viste todo lo que hizo mi padre, y aún así me besas.- susurró Tony contra su cuello. No sabía cómo era que los dos habían acabado en el ratonil sofá del laboratorio de Bruce, pero ahí estaban, abrazados, temblando, los dos sin aliento.  
\- Eres un buen hombre, Charlie Brown.- susurró Bruce con un beso a su sien.   
\- No soy un buen hombre. Tú si lo eres. Trato, juro que trato…- negó Tony.  
\- Sabes los errores que he cometido. No es como Steve…-  
\- Precisamente. No es como Steve. Dios y los ángeles saben que es un buen tipo, pero nunca podría entenderme como él así. Él… no comete errores. No como nosotros. Tú cometiste errores… cometiste… fuiste un arrogante hijo de puta y…- dijo Tony, levantándose del sillón de un salto para gesticular, intentar explicar.  
\- Cometí un Hulk, de acuerdo. No tienes que recordármelo, o este razonamiento va a alguna parte?- dijo con Bruce con placidez, la camisa desarreglada y los lentes descentrados.  
\- Eso! Fuiste una mierda de persona. Una mierda de persona desastre y destructiva y capaz de mandarte una que hace que Chernobyl parezca que se te caiga la cafetera. Por eso…- Tony gesticuló violentamente - … por eso te amo y quiero que estés aquí! Hiciste todo eso… todo eso y ahora eres… eres como puto Francisco de Asís y Hawking y la Madre Teresa en un solo envase guapo con rizos! Steve no tiene la menor idea lo que es redimirse! Tú no sólo te redimiste, fuiste completamente al otro extremo, te volviste un reputo ejemplo, es una historia de redención de Hallmark Channel, es como si a todas mis quejas alguien me diera en la cara con el Mjolnir y me dijera que la redención existe, que se puede, que puedes ser un mal tipo pero luego un buen tipo si te esfuerzas! Eres mi propio ejemplo, paseándote delante de mí todos los días, manteniéndome motivado para tratar de ser… para ser…-  
\- Me estás diciendo que te inspiro a ser una mejor persona?- dijo Bruce, limpiando sus lentes sospechosamente.  
\- Si logro ser la mitad de hombre que eres… si consigo la mitad del hombre que eres, estaré satisfecho.- dijo Tony con terquedad, pero un momento luego Bruce se había levantado, le había sujetado la cara y lo besaba larga y decididamente.  
\- Ya conseguiste el total del hombre que soy.- dijo con humor, aunque lo traicionaba el jadeo en su voz.  
Y Tony se dejó llevar con ansia y sed, sus manos yendo inmediatamente al cinturón del científico, hartas de esperar.  
\- No…-  
\- Qué, todo eso eso de “ soy tuyo” es jodida publicidad engañosa?!-  
Bruce le sujetó las muñecas como una pinza de acero. Tony hizo sonidos de protesta y rabieta, pero sin soltar sus labios.  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, precautoriamente, cuando se apartaron por aire.- no…-  
\- Porqué no?! Si me vas a salir que vamos a ser amigos de por vida heterosexuales me tiro por la ventana sin traje.-  
\- No. Ciertamente no es eso lo que tengo en mente.-  
\- Entonces? Nos sacamos la ropita?-  
Bruce abrió los ojos, y en donde todos los seres humanos cuerdos habrían dado media vuelta y huído, Tony sintió un ramalazo de excitación y ansia. Los ojos del amable doctor eran verde intenso.  
\- Eres el hombre más valiente de la tierra.- dijo Bruce en voz baja, que temblaba un poco de deseo.- no sólo te fuiste a meter a la cama de un monstruo anoche… ahora quieres llevártelo para hacerle el amor. Yo, que le tengo miedo a todo, no puedo sino…- su susurro fue apasionado, ferviente, cuando Tony lo interrumpió con otro beso mordedor – Necesito estar en total control si vamos a hacer esto. Un paso en falso y podría… destrozarte.- Bruce rió cuando Tony hizo un sonido de lujuria a eso.- Tienes que dejarme el control. Tienes que dejarme… hacer todo. Tony, es el único modo. Confías en mí?-  
\- Hazme todo lo que quieras.- rogó Tony.- No te pongas límites. He hecho todas las parafilias y perversiones que se te ocurran en orden alfabéticos, con expertos. Lo que sea que te guste, lo hago.-  
\- Puedes callarte y quedarte quietito?- susurró Bruce  
\- No puedo canjear eso por fisting y sounding?- Bruce echó la cara atrás riendo al bufido de Tony.- Es duro conmigo, Doctor Banner!-  
\- Ciertamente pretendo serlo.-  
\- De verdad dijiste eso?-  
\- Ten compasión. No he intentado hablar sexy en … bueno, nunca.-  
\- Prometo celebrarte todos los chistes malos. Eso no es el amor?-  
\- Definitivamente. Llevo un año contigo, ciertamente sé de eso.-  
\- Serás!- ´

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 

Steve fue el primero sorprendido cuando la luz cambió: y le tomó un momento, como si se le hubiera muerto el cerebro, darse cuenta que eso significaba que la tarde se volvía crepúsculo y que llevaba al menos cinco horas paseando por Central Park con Libby. (5)

Pasear podía ser una exageración de su parte: una gran parte de ello había sido estar sentados en una de las mesitas de piedra que tenían talladas un tablero de ajedrez frente a la laguna central, observando patos, comiendo pretzels calientes y sodas frías y haber hablado de… de todo. De todo un poco. De nada.  
Hacía años que no se sentía tan confortable.

Habían hablado de las cosas que les llamaban la atención, como de la moda spandex (“ todos parecen superhéroes de cómics ahora, y nosotros, usando cuero y kevlar como bomberos”) de cómo ahora se veía muy poca gente leyendo el periódico o libros, la mayoría con tablets o libros digitales ( la gente que me pregunta si prefiero las cosas en papel me exaspera. No soy tan retrógrado como para preferir que maten árboles si puedo tenerlo a todo color e instantáneamente en mis manos. Cuando los hipsters alegan, me dan ganas de ponerme a gritar que yo sí viví lo que extrañan, y créanme, esto es mucho mejor”) y de su propia fascinación por Central Park ( “ esto realmente no ha cambiado. La gente viene al sitio con árboles y plantas a sentirse centrado, calmado. Soy un chico de ciudad, pero este paisaje nunca falló en hacerme sentir mejor… es curioso pensar que algunos de estos árboles son más jóvenes que yo”) 

Steve apenas recordaba todo lo que habían hablado, pero lo inundaba una sensación de paz y bienestar que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Libby tenía una mente inquisitiva y una capacidad, que asumía que se debía a esos años en protocolo, que la hacía preguntar las cosas de un modo asertivo, que incitaba la confianza, las ganas de hablar. La conversación no se había parado más que para comer pretzels: y Steve se había reído cuando la conversación fue a sus roles en el pasado, de sus propios años como pésimo actor vendiendo bonos; y también se había reído con ella de sus historias de pasearse por concursos de belleza desde que tenía siete años con disfraces de una docena de animales de granja y postres ( “fui miss Apple Pie!”) antes de graduarse al traje de baño. Los dos habían mencionado la guerra, pero sin hablar demasiado, temerosos de que una nota de nostalgia se colase: y en cambio Steve le había hablado más sobre sus compañeros en la Torre, sobre los Avengers y su papel como líder, y un poco, sin quererlo, de su soledad.

\- Cada vez que siento que podría estrangular a Tony, salgo de la Torre y veo a un estudiante haciendo sus tareas en un StarkPad o a un niño deshabilitado corriendo con una pierna artificial marca Stark y…- Steve movió la cabeza.- Tony a veces es difícil de querer, pero es imposible de odiar.-  
\- Recuerdo haber conocido a Tony Stark en la recepción. Esta es su Torre? Por qué no lo he visto? Ha pasado casi una semana.- dijo ella tras una pausa. Steve, que ya había dejado de quedarse callado o tratar de seguir las instrucciones de Bruce, le arrojó las migas de los pretzels a los patos de la laguna (6) y volvió a su lado.  
\- No lo recuerdas en el quinjet?-  
\- No recuerdo casi nada del vuelo.- dijo ella, despacio.- Pero quiero conocer al hijo de Howard.- dijo ella dulcemente. Steve se quedó mirándola un momento, antes de dirigir su vista al agua.   
\- Fuiste su novia, antes? Quiero decir, antes de Bucky?-  
Libby parpadeó.- No! No, él me reclutó para su proyecto y luego…- sus cejas se elevaron, y Steve por un momento se temió haber gatillado una memoria de horror, pero lo que consiguió fue una cara de preocupación.- Tony Stark no quiere conocerme porque piensa que estuve con su padre!?-  
\- No! No es eso.- dijo Steve, y aunque quería preguntar más, se contuvo. Bruce le había pedido que tratara de no implantarle recuerdos: se abstendría las preguntas que le llenaban la cabeza. Pero ella lo ignoró, jugando con la servilleta, pensativa y algo triste.  
\- Howard fue un amigo. Nos conocimos la noche de Miss América: él era uno de los jueces. Cuando terminó el concurso, llevó a las ganadoras a cenar a Sardi’s, y cuando bailamos, me habló de su experimento. Me pareció maravilloso.- dijo ella, Steve contuvo el aliento, mirando su rostro perdido en el pasado, en la voz que podía imaginar, porque la recordaba bien: Howard, chispeante como Tony, pero mucho más diplomático, tanto más astuto en vez de salvajemente inteligente.- Me habló de tu experimento. De cómo, con todas tus enfermedades, te habías presentado a alistarte, cómo querías ayudar a tu país.-  
Steve se sonrojó, apartando la mirada, más que un poco azorado: nunca imaginó que Howard lo había usado para reclutar a sus voluntarias.- Yo también quería ayudar. Le firmé el contrato en la misma mesa de la cena.-  
\- Fue… cómo fue?- Steve habló en voz baja.- Los Vita Rays dolían. Las inyecciones…-  
\- El nuestro no fue tan… fueron varias semanas. Fue más lento.- dijo ella, antes de sacudir la cabeza, como si la rondara una abeja, como si .- Cuando terminamos su experimento y le pedí que me llevara al frente, aceptó. Yo…quería ayudar, aunque no fuera como tú. Si al menos me cansaba menos que los demás, podía liberar a las enfermeras y ordenanzas de algunas tareas, y ser útil.-  
Una aspiración terriblemente práctica, nada glamorosa y muy humilde para un éxito del suero del supersoldado. Steve se quedó un momento pensando que mientras que al éxito masculino del proyecto lo habían liberado públicamente, lo habían rodeado de coristas, luces y confeti y lo había exhibido en todo USA mientras que al éxito femenino lo habían puesto a barrer y a lavar chatas de hospital: y aún así la gente, le preguntaba si extrañaba demasiado los años 40.

 

Yup, éramos unas mierdas sexistas.  
Mi madre era enfermera, Buck. Y murió por ello.

 

\- Tenía tu foto.- dijo Steve, tras una pausa.- Howard, quiero decir. Por eso preguntaba. Bucky también la tenía, después, en nuestro velador.- agregó, poniéndose rojo. No sabía por qué se sonrojaba: nunca había hecho nada raro con la foto, ni nada por el estilo, excepto usarla para referencia en algún dibujo, pero recordaba a Bucky estampándole un beso al retrato y algún comentario un tanto vulgar antes de acostarse cuando estaba un poco ebrio.  
\- Howard me la pidió cuando recién me conoció, y como yo acababa de ser Princesa de América… fue como un autógrafo. Oh, que vergüenza.- dijo ella riendo.- Se la di, presumidamente. James… Bucky me la pidió poco después, después de… conocernos. - agregó en voz baja. Estaba sonrojada también, pero había tanto afecto, tanta ternura en su mirada, que Steve sintió apretarse el corazón al ver el amor en su cara por el loco y letal francotirador, al niño y al hombre que había hecho su vida completa, que había sido su vida por tantos años que ahora parecían tan pocos.

sights and sounds   
pull me back down   
another year 

I was here 

 

Steve tomó su mano entre las suyas.- Lo extrañas mucho?-  
\- Sí.- dijo ella, simplemente, y su mano se hizo un puño.- Nunca lo olvidé. Ni cuando… ni siquiera cuando estaba, estaba… no sé si eran drogas o hipnotismo pero… nunca, nunca lo olvidé.- repitió, la mirada fija.- Sólo nos conocimos unas semanas pero nunca lo olvidé.-  
\- Yo tampoco podría olvidarlo.- dijo él, despacio, y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y forzarse a tragar.   
\- Me contarás cómo…?- Libby alargó las manos y tomó las suyas: las manos de ambas aún estaban pegajosas. Se levantó un viento frío cuando habló, y Steve no supo si se había estremecido por eso o porque sabía lo que Libby le iba a preguntar.- Cuando… cuando puedas. Cuando estés listo, quisiera saber cómo fue que él… cómo lo perdimos. Nadie me dijo nada, no era su esposa ni su prometida ni nada pero... Cuando… puedas.- dijo despacio. Steve sintió que no podía soportarlo, la memoria de una mano mucho más grande y callosa que las de Libby en las suyas, que se soltó en el peor momento posible…

BUCKY

Se puso de pie, y dio unos pasos. El viento le pareció gélido y terrible de pronto, y al volverse vio a Libby desde lejos en la luz muriente, quieta, sus manos blancas vacías sobre la piedra, y el artista en él vio a un ángel de piedra tallada sobre una tumba.  
Pero no era un ángel. En los cuadrados grises y negros, habían caído unos puntos más oscuros, como lluvia en el pavimento.(7)  
Libby lloraba por Bucky, y él…

 

how did it go so fast   
you'll say   
as we are looking   
back 

La emoción que la hizo tomarla en sus brazos, apretarla contra sí, era de esas que te dejan mudo, sordo y ciego. Nunca había podido a llorar a Bucky todo lo que hubiera querido: habían estado en guerra, habían estado rodeados de subalternos, había tenido que confortar a los Commandos, había, luego, partido en su misión suicida, listo para hacerse matar. Ahora, al verla a ella con los ojos húmedos, sintió el duelo llenarlo como un oleaje, amargo, y sin embargo liberador.  
Cuando sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en el cuello, cuando sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, Steve se sintió anclado como nunca en muchísimos años, con la sensación de que no sólo había alguien que podía entender sus propias lágrimas, sus propios miedos, que lloraba los mismos muertos: no nombres en un libro de historia, sino sonrisas y caricias que extrañaban con el hambre de los exiliados…  
Exiliados de su tiempo, de sus vidas, de cincuenta años más que se habían ganado, el héroe de guerra de una nación y la simple heroína de la Cruz Roja: simples íconos de cientos de soldados, de cientos de asistentes de guerra, que habían dado sus vidas y se merecían más que un rápido entierro en el frente. Ambos deberían haber vuelto a casa a vivir vidas que les habían sido robadas, a ellos, y a miles más como ellos.

and then we'll   
understand   
we held gold dust   
in our   
hands 

 

Tantos debían haber vuelto, tantos, y todo lo que quedaba de esa lucha y esos años y sacrificios y vidas perdidas eran fotos en sepia y una hombre y una mujer heridos y traumatizados abrazados con lágrimas en los ojos junto a la laguna de los patos en Central Park.  
\- Libby…- musitó Steve, y sintió sus propias lágrimas calientes en los ojos, pero las retuvo, con la fuerza de un hombre de esa época. Las retuvo, porque ella había secado las suyas, y aunque aún apoyaba su nariz contra su pecho, no emitía ningún sonido.   
El suspiró, y sólo entonces notó que sus brazos la habían apretado con demasiada fuerza, le rodeaban la cintura con demasiada angustia, tanto que podía sentir sus latidos contra el pecho, la forma de sus senos a través de la delgada tela del vestido. Se forzó a soltarla, y entonces, cuando ella levantó la cara y sus ojos se encontraron, azul cielo en el azul verdoso de Steve, una súbita idea le llenó la cabeza, una idea apabullante que borró todas las demás.

Si él no hubiera despertado del hielo, ella habría seguido prisionera para siempre, sola para siempre, en esta centuria monstruosa y hermosa a la vez. Anclado: al fin había encontrado un puerto, algo que nadie más que él podría haber hecho, algo que solamente él, sólo él , podía haber logrado: una respuesta simple al porqué he regresado.

Para rescatarte, Libby, Para salvar a la novia de mi amigo del horror, y no dejarte sola aquí. Mientras yo viva, no estarás sola en el mundo.

Mientras tú vivas, y recuerdes, yo no estoy solo…

Steve cerró los ojos, consumido por un alivio que lo inundaba hasta las puntas de los pies. Y también lo inundaba la súbita necesidad casi física, casi insoportable, de atraerla en las manos que aún le sujetaban la cintura y besarla. Quería besarla, con agradecimiento, con una promesa de protección, con una emoción enorme y coalescente en su pecho. Familia? Pertenencia?

\- Steve?- dijo ella, y había un rubor en sus mejillas, las medialunas de sus pestañas rubias contra las mejillas sedosas tentadoras, reflejando el sol muriente más allá de las copas de los árboles y los edificios. Ella aguardaba, no se movía, quieta y silenciosa como las mujeres del siglo XXI no estaban jamás. Lo esperaba: ella esperaba.

\- Nunca te dejaré sola, Libby. Lo juro. Abandoné a Peggy y a Howard y le fallé a Bucky… juro por Dios que nunca te fallaré.- dijo él con voz ahogada.- No me importa lo que te haya hecho Howard o los alemanes, no dejaré que nadie te toque nunca más…-  
Steve, que tenía las manos en la cintura de Libby, sintió claramente bajo el suave algodón del vestido el músculo tensarse, su espalda erguirse. Cuando ella empezó a temblar, primero fue muy sutil: las manos, los labios. Pero un momento luego temblaba como alguien al borde de la hipotermia en sus brazos, y cuando Steve vio sus ojos dilatados y ciegos, se hubiera dado a sí mismo de puñetazos. Qué memoria había gatillado! Qué demonios había hecho?!

Y entonces, la sensación. La sensación de que alguien te miraba no le había fallado nunca. Se volvió, su brazo manteniendo a Libby abrazada mientras su brazo buscaba ciegamente su escudo y sólo encontraba el estúpido bolsito atiborrado de cosas. Al menos estaba tan atiborrado que pensó que podía parar una bala si era…

No, no era eso: eran cámaras. No las habituales cámaras de celular enfocadas así como no quiere la cosa, disimulando su sorpresa de haber pillado al Capitán América en Central Park un sábado al atardecer: no, eran las cámaras profesionales los paparazzi que Bruce y Clint odiaban con la pasión de las presas y que Thor y Tony manejaban con la paciencia de los predadores. Steve se sentía ambivalente: no le importaban siendo Capitán América, pero le irritaban siendo Steve. 

Ahora, con lo que parecía un ataque de epilepsia de la mujer que quería proteger en los brazos, en la mitad del parque más famoso de la ciudad más poblada de la tierra, Steve deseó tener el retropropulsor de Tony en la mano y poder convertir todas esas cámaras en pedacitos con un gesto.  
\- Déjenme pasar…- ordenó, tratando de ser educado, alzando a Libby en brazos, intentando abrirse paso entre el grupo de reporteros y curiosos(8). Cuando finalmente se hartó de las fotos y de las preguntas ( “Es tu novia, Cap?” “ Qué le pasa, es tímida?” ” Linda, danos la cara!” “ Oye, ésa no es Pepper Potts?” “ Igual puede ser Clint Barton con vestido?” ” Capi, muestra a tu chica!” “Nos dan un beso para la cámara!?”  
\- Déjenme pasar!- exclamó, empezando a enojarse. Y estaba a tres segundo exactos de agarrar el bolso, usarlo de escudo, y correr a la Torre aunque tuviera que derribar reporteros como palitroques, cuando Libby se soltó de sus brazos, se quedó un momento de pie y luego se volvió a los reporteros. Y Steve se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa.  
Nada de la joven temblorosa, catatónica, llorosa, emocionada. Esta Libby sonreía a la cámara, se veía increíblemente fotogénica con ojos brillantes y labios húmedos, y hablaba con voz calma y sonora, el tipo de voz que le gana el sueldo a los lectores de noticias y a los políticos.  
\- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Libby Bell y soy una vieja amiga del Capitán Rogers. Por favor, les ruego que nos dejen pasar. No estoy muy bien de salud y el Capitán ha tenido la amabilidad de escoltarme a dar un paseo, pero debemos regresar a la Torre, en donde soy paciente del doctor Bruce Banner.-  
\- Pero si te ves bien! Muy bien de hecho! Qué opina el Capitán? Se ve bien verdad? Qué tienes, linda?-  
\- Sufrí altas dosis de radiación y el doctor Banner es la máxima autoridad mundial en el tratamiento.- dijo Libby con mucha convicción. Hubieron más flashes y algunas preguntas impertinentes más ( “ Es novia de algún Avenger, señorita Bell? Es muy guapa como para que Tony Stark no haya tratado al menos!”) pero Libby, como una auténtica política, sólo sonrió y asintió, abriéndose paso de la mano de Steve hasta que dejaron el parque. Entonces, fuera de la vista de la mayoría de los reporteros, su mano fue a la muñeca de Steve con una súplica muda, y Steve la alzó, sin ninguna de las protestas normales o sitios comunes sobre “sentirse bien” o “ puedo caminar, no necesito ayuda” típicas de 2016. Steve sólo la alzó y corrió, un poco abismado por el cambio y la soltura con la que había manejado a la prensa, mientras esperaba que sinceramente Bruce no tuviera una de sus verdes apoplejías con todo el asunto.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 

Normalmente, la Black Widow hubiera sentido posarse una paloma en lo alto de la Torre. Normalmente, una mancha roja y azul menos discreta que Superman hubiera hecho que Natasha tuviese tres planes de contingencia y cuatro armas letales a la mano antes de que siquiera hubiera sido visible al ojo desnudo. Sin embargo, cuando Thor, martillo en mano, pantalones de buzo Adidas rojos y canguro azul (9) se posó con la gracia de un predador enorme y melenudo en su balcón, Nat ni siquiera levantó la vista de la mesita de jardín cargada de macetas de azaleas en donde había apoyado los brazos y la cabeza.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de visitar tus aposentos ya que no pareces inclinada a salir, mi bella Natasha.- dijo Thor, pisando los delicados raíles de hierro forjado blanco de las jardineras como si fueran escalones y atravesando con una inclinación las puertas de cristal del balcón sin más palabras. Nat se quedó allí unos momentos, con instintiva rebeldía, pero luego se rindió, porque no podías ganarle en terquedad al tipo que se había aprendido, sin ayuda de nadie, las bases de la física cuántica sin jamás haber estudiado cálculo para poder entender lo que hablaba su novia.  
\- Qué vas a preparar?- dijo cuando al fin entró, cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina. Thor, las mangas arremangadas, los musculosos brazos sirviéndole bien mientras en la tabla de picar cortaba finísima rebanadas de beef congelado, le sonrió mientras hacía un gesto.  
\- Guiso.- dijo con simpleza, inclinando la cabeza hacia Nat.- Tienes en tu poder alguna cinta o cordón que retenga mi pelo? Olvidé sujetarlo en el estilo que ustedes llaman “ manbun” antes de comenzar mis preparaciones gastronómicas y ahora me encuentro con la preocupación de dejar algún cabello en la sopa.-  
\- Ven acá.- dijo Nat, una sonrisa escapándosele, porque Thor, el divino guerrero, era una figura de domesticidad, allí inclinado pacientemente, la máquina de guerra imposiblemente pacífica mientras ella le recogía el rubio cabello en la nuca con un elástico, y sacaba de uno de los muebles el vino tinto dulzón que Thor prefería, sirviendo dos copas.  
\- Ah.- dijo él, paladeándola antes de seguir cortando con entusiasmo la carne, y siguiendo con el maíz y la calabaza.- No existe nada como el vino, la comida, y la compañía de los amigos para elevar los espíritus decaídos. Si pudieses añadir el arte de ese maestro músico llamado Tchaikovsky que ambos preferimos sobre los demás, mi hermosa Natasha, ésta noche sería sin duda el bálsamo adecuado para cualquier corazón dolorido.-  
\- No tienes que hacer esto, Thor.- dijo Nat, pero obedientemente buscó el control remoto y dejó que uno de los valses que solían disfrutar (10) llenara las pausas de calidez.- Estoy bien. No es…-   
\- Jane va a pasar dos meses más en investigación en Kenya.- dijo Thor interrumpiéndola.- No soy tan magnánimo como para no planear ir a visitarla próximamente, pero durante sus investigaciones su mente, y su corazón, le pertenecen al Universo, y no a mí. Por ello, no abrigo ilusiones sobre el interés que le represento, comparado a las teorías astrofísicas de las primeras generaciones de midgardianos.- dijo, con inesperada resignación, quebrando con una sola enorme mano tres huevos en un bol y batiéndolos con energía.  
Nat frunció cejas afectuosamente.- Quieres que le pida a Bruce que hable con ella? Considerando que debes volver a Asgard a fines de año, es un poco egoísta que se concentre sólo en su trabajo cuando…-  
\- Dama mía. Lo que expreso es la ansiedad y el dolor de mi corazón, pero en modo ninguno una crítica a mi amada Jane.- dijo Thor, y con un suspiro, reunió todos los ingredientes en una fuente de vidrio templado, le echó encima puñados de harina, una cucharada de sal y otra de grasa, y se inclinó para meterlo al horno, que ya calentaba la habitación.- El trabajo que su mente puede hacer es mucho más grande que cualquier otra consideración. Su trabajo puede traer paz y prosperidad no sólo a un reino, son a todos. Frente a la donación generosa de sus pensamientos y de su mente salpicada de estrellas, el trabajo que yo pueda hacer protegiendo su tierra natal no es más que una pequeña ofrenda de gratitud a nombre de Asgard.- dijo Thor, tanto amor, tanta admiración patente en su rostro honesto que Natasha sintió el deseo de abrazarlo como a un muchacho. Jane era el centro de la vida de Thor desde que el dios nórdico cayó del cielo directamente enfrente del parachoques de la única persona en todo el mundo que podía entender su origen: y ese milagro era uno de los que aún podía abismar a la gente. Eso era, si no los conocías o no los habías visto juntos. El amor de ambos eran de esos que simplemente parecían perfectos: en el guerrero y príncipe había un curioso aventurero, una mente inquisitiva y un diplomático en ciernes: en la científica, había una princesa. 

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sin duda alguna: pero aún transida de amor, Jane Foster siempre miraría a las estrellas. Y Thor siempre la miraría a ella. 

\- Hay algo que pueda hacer?- dijo Natasha, tomando unas peras de su bol favorito de porcelana y empezando a pelarlas para acompañar el vino mientras la cena se cocinaba y Thor automáticamente sacaba del refrigerador el spray de crema batida. Fue en un ambienta hogareño en el que la diminuta asesina y el enorme príncipe cubrieron de crema los trozos de fruta y se los tragaron sin mucho estilo, acodados frente a frente mientras el olor del guiso empezaba a llenar la cocina y al fin, tras una larga pausa, Thor sirviera la tercera ronda, agotando el vino, y comentando en su voz profunda.  
\- ya lo estás haciendo. La generosidad de tu compañía, mi hermosa amiga, calienta mi corazón como este vino y el guiso calentarán mi estómago.Como dice el dicho midgardiano, los amigos dividen en dos las penas y doblan las alegrías. - dijo dulcemente, antes de tomar las manos delicadas de Nat entre las suyas.- Me haces el honor de compartir las tuyas conmigo, querida mía?-  
Nat se lamió los labios, antes de inspirar profundo y mirar a los ojos a Thor, que esperaba con paciencia. La pausa se alargó, pero al fin ella se cruzó de brazos defensivamente.  
\- Lo hago por su propio bien, no espero que lo entiendas, Thor, pero…-  
\- Entiendo más de lo que te imaginas. Si de algo no tengo duda es que tus sentimientos por nuestro asombroso arquero son profundos y reales. Y aunque no dudo que los que corresponden a los tuyos en su corazón son igualmente indestructibles e intensos, me temo que hay otro tipo de sentimientos que no estás tomando en cuenta y que… dificultan la docilidad del amigo Clint de tu decisión.- comentó, gesticulando con la copa de vino. Nat elevó una ceja inquisitivamente, y aunque seguía a la defensiva, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y el humor en su cara de ver a semejante ovejero rubio hablando de amor en su cocina, con un guante de felpa en forma de mosca en una mano y una copa de vino en la otra.  
\- La belleza de tu cuerpo y la maravilla de tu pasión, por supuesto.- contestó Thor con total soltura a su pregunta tácita, dejando la copa para volverse a abrir el horno y probar la cocción de las patatas.- Mi invencible arquero es un hombre de elevado espíritu, pero es un hombre, al fin y al cabo, y hay que ser más que carne y sangre para resistirse a tu belleza inenarrable y el recuerdo de compartir tus sábanas. Si él ha tenido esa suerte, es comprensible que le tome un tiempo dejar de ansiarlo para concentrarse en los otros lazos que comparten.-  
\- Creo que exageras el “ poder de mi belleza”, Thor. Lo que le pasa a Clint con esto es…-  
\- No exagero nada.- dijo Thor, cierta severidad en su voz.- Tu belleza y tu poder son tales que tu historia debería ser cantada solamente en salones reales, en noches de nieve y magia, para maravillar a los jóvenes. Sé perfectamente que nuestro amigo Tony deseó poseerte en su momento: el buen Capitán, a pesar de toda su entereza moral, lo ha deseado intensamente más de una vez. Clint es un hombre, y es el más cercano a ti: habría sido antinatural que no sintiera el deseo de compartir tu lecho.-  
\- Y tú y Bruce, Thor? También son parte de mi club de fans?- dijo Nat, con humor y cierto autodesprecio que no era humildad, y se oía un poco amargo.  
Quitándose los guantes de felpa, Thor removió la fuente para asegurarse que todo estaba en su punto, y luego trasladó su atención a Nat, que ponía platos y servicios a su alcance.  
\- El amable doctor no se ha permitido ser capturado por el deseo de tu belleza, y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, me convence que necesita ayuda para lidiar con los demonios que lo atormentan. No es normal en ningún hombre semejante resistencia. Y yo…-  
\- Tú eres un dios.- dijo Nat con el mismo humor, y de súbito se quedó callada, porque Thor había puesto manos tan grandes como platos en su mesa, se había inclinado hacia ella, y había hablado con una intensidad que penetraba.  
\- Si mi corazón no fuera el absoluto prisionero de los cabellos de miel de mi amada, nada, absolutamente nada, habría evitado que pusiera a tus pies mi corona, mi poder y mi mano. No existe otra guerrera más grande, que haya salido de sombras más tenebrosas ni que se haya enfrentado y derrotado a poderes más avasalladores. Habrías sido el objeto de mi amor y mi pasión, y me habría sentido honrado hasta el fondo de mi corazón si te hubieras dignado de volver tus afectos a mí. Pero, mi amada Natasha, lo que puedo ofrecerte en su lugar es el no inferior don de mi eterna hermandad entre guerreros, hermana-escudo. Puedo jurar protegerte con mi vida, sin que eso sea más que expresar los sentimientos en mi corazón.- dijo, para luego enderezarse y suavizar la intensidad de sus ojos, el tono cargándose de cariño.- Sin embargo, a pesar de la armadura de mi amor por Jane, te pido que no juegues conmigo: sigo siendo un hombre y tu belleza sigue siendo casi intolerable.-  
Nat movió la cabeza como si lo considerara una broma, pero ocultó en el vapor de la sopa sus ojos húmedos mientras servía el caldo en tacitas.-   
\- Yo también te quiero, Thor.- dijo al fin, con una sonrisa exasperada.- Ahora, comamos antes de que se enfríe. Adoro tus guisos.- 

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

\- Por todo lo que es jodido y vintage en este mundo, ustedes dos están a punto de sacarle canas verdes a Bruce, del tipo que acompañan cuando empieza a romper distritos.- bufó Tony en la sala, en donde Steve se paseaba mientras Bruce acostaba a Libby tras una dosis de Haldol y otra de relajantes.- Te enseñaron discreción alguna vez en el ejército, o tengo que tomar como pista el que usaras la bandera de uniforme como señal de tu sutileza?-  
\- Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que nos iban a seguir periodistas. Normalmente no me siguen en las mañanas.-  
\- Porque te levantas en la raja de la mañana y además te vistes de jogger indigente, (11) NADIE va a molestar a un tipo lleno de esteroides en ropa vieja a las cinco y pico de la mañana. Pero arreglado como para una cita y a las cuatro de la tarde, te garantizo que estabas haciendo trending en twitter antes de que se comieran el primer helado. Con una chica que parece modelo de Victoria’ Secret, más encima! Y hablando de eso, realmente te vestiste como para una cita. Era una cita? Les tomaron fotos comprometedoras? Necesito llamar a Pepper para compre fotos antes de que todo internet sepa si usar bóxers o briefs? Y oye, ésa es la chaqueta que te compró Pepper? A mí no me deja ponerme esas chaquetas. Dice que me veo petiso. Porqué a ti sí te deja?-  
\- Porque a él se le ven jóvenes y encantadoras modas que en ti y en mí gritarían “ estoy buscando una novia nacida después del 1995”.- dijo Bruce volviendo a la habitación, su estuche de jeringas en la mano y una expresión relajada mientras se metía a la cocina, los otros dos siguiéndolo como patitos.- Steve, apreciaría que con lo que estamos vigilando su ingesta calórica no mandes el conteo a la mierda dándole helados y pretzels. Aparte de eso, no puedo decir nada sobre la cita si se divirtieron.-  
\- No era una cita!- bramó Steve, frustrado, y cuando Tony le echó una mirada de incredulidad y Bruce lo ignoró sirviéndose café, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca.- Lo siento. Lo siento. No quería gritar. No pretendía gritarte a ti, Bruce, tú seguramente te lo mereces, Stark. Estoy muy agradecido por lo que los dos han hecho por ella. Lo que quiero decir es… estaba perfectamente, estábamos hablando y de repente…-  
\- Qué gatilló los temblores? Qué mencionaste? Howard Stark o los alemanes?- preguntó Bruce, sentándose a su lado, quitándole a Tony la taza de café que se había hecho para entregársela a Steve, ignorando la protesta, y cómo Tony los maldijo y se puso a hacer otra.  
\- Hablamos de Howard antes, sin consecuencia. Incluso de los experimentos...-  
CRASH. – Taza de porcelana de mierda, porqué no tenemos toda la puta loza hecha de aleaciones irrompibles, es una ridiculez idiota, la humanidad ya debería haber superado esta imbecilidad…  
\- Y entonces?- dijo Bruce, ignorando las maldiciones, y luego a Tony Stark lanzando pedazos de porcelana rota por encima de ambos, con buena puntería, al basurero sintiente.-Asumimos que fueron los alemanes? Yo he hablado con ella de su cautiverio, sin estos efectos.- agregó, cuidadosamente lanzando la bolsita de su té al basurero y fallando estrepitosamente.- Damn.-  
\- Ponte los lentes para eso.- dijo Tony, alargándole los anteojos mientras aguardaba que se llenara su nueva taza. Bruce los tomó, rozando su mano con una palmadita mientras Tony iba a recoger la bolsita rebelde.  
\- Hubo algún, uh, algún estímulo no verbal que pudiera gatillar el ataque?- dijo Bruce muy disciplentemente, limpiando los lentes en su camisa, la vista estudiadamente baja.  
\- No verbal? Cómo…?- Steve comprendió, y el sonrojo volvió. Era para maldecir ser tan rubio. Podía sentir, sin volverse, el smirk de Tony su nuca.- Bueno. La había abrazado.-  
\- Ah.- dijo Bruce.  
\- Ah.- repitió Tony.  
\- Era sólo un abrazo. Estábamos hablando de Buck y ella… estaba triste.-  
\- Estoy bastante seguro que los tipos que hacen eso en los funerales son considerados ampliamente douchebags.-  
\- Qué? Consolar a alguien…?-  
\- Levantarte a la viuda.-  
\- TONY!-  
\- Por el amor de Dios…- Tony dejó caer la cabeza atrás con exasperación mientras Steve se giraba irritado, pero la voz de Bruce, un poco áspera y metálica, los cortó a los ambos.(12)  
\- Te voy a pedir que te abstengas de todo tipo de movidas hasta que esté estabilizada. Y por estabilizada me refiero a completar un proceso que aún me estoy preguntando cómo empezar.- añadió con frustración.  
\- No era eso! No lo entienden? Ella es…- Steve empezó en voz baja, pero su tono subió, un poco suplicante.- Con ella hablamos, y ella entiende lo que… lo que es…-  
\- Steve, yo entiendo.- dijo Bruce, y se había suavizado.- Pero tienes que comprender que necesitamos un poco de tiempo. Mis análisis me muestran que claramente estamos tratando con personalidades separadas, cuatro al menos, fragmentadas con un trabajo de joyería de los alemanes. Las cuatro personalidades son distintas, y aunque cuando está contigo integra es Libby, tu Libby, por completo, la personalidad que está mejor adaptada y que ha tenido más tiempo es Lydice, la más reciente. –  
\- Y cómo podemos deshacer eso?-  
\- Aún me pregunto si es sano deshacerlo.- dijo Bruce pensativamente.- Quizá los alemanes dieron en el clavo: quizá la clave para mantenerte cuerdo y coherente en seres de larga vida, como tú o yo, Steve, es reinventarte por completo una vez completado un tiempo de vida normal. Quién dice que la mente humana está preparada para lidiar con la inmortalidad? O al menos, con ser jodidamente difíciles de matar?-  
\- Crees que…?- la voz de Steve se volvió áspera, quebrada. – Tú crees que tú y yo…?- su mirada fue a Tony, que apoyado en el mesón de la cocina se veía tan sorprendido como él. Tony moriría. Tony era humano, simplemente humano como Clint, mientras que ellos…  
\- Los rusos le hicieron algo parecido a Nat.- dijo Bruce, que seguía pensativo, sus ojos oscuros que sabían cuán horrible y práctica era a veces la vida enfocados en esas ideas, sin parpadear, sin miedo.- No es raro que dos grupos de científicos diferentes hayan llegado a la misma conclusión? Ambos grupos intentaban proteger sus assets.-  
\- los científicos americanos nunca intentaron nada así conmigo.-   
\- Sí, bueno.- dijo Bruce con aspereza.- SHIELD te dio un techo, un gimnasio y un plato de comida y te dejaron libre por las calles a los dos días que te paraste del hielo. La PTSD que aún tienes, tus issues de la guerra, los problemas de depresión y de imagen corporal que cargas… todo eso lo ignoraron y luego te tiraron a la batalla de Manhattan. Como no soy el póster de la estabilidad mental no diría nada normalmente, pero para muestra un botón: Loki hizo una pool party en la cabeza de Clint y lo soltaron de regreso a pelear con un arco, deseos de venganza y perfil suicida tres horas después. Decir que a nuestros aliados les importa una reverenda callampa lo que pase por nuestras cabezas es una subestimación tamaño Hulk.-  
\- Tengo todo eso?- musitó Steve asombrado, a lo que Bruce le dio un triste asentimiento.- me puedes tratar?-  
\- No soy un terapeuta…- gimió Bruce.- van a entender eso algún día? Tanta cara de terapeuta tengo?-  
\- Terapeuta, profesor de ciencias o pediatra. Esas son las profesiones escritas en tu cara. Lo siento.- dijo Tony.- Boytoy de millonario, también.-  
Boytoy, musitó Bruce, con un bufido.- Steve, dime por favor si hubo un componente romántico en tu abrazo. No estoy chismeando, necesito toda la data que pueda tener, por favor.-  
Steve aguardó un segundo, y luego asintió. Tony emitió un silbido y un bailecito detrás suyo.  
\- Puedo confiar en que te controles para la próxima? Es importante. Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.-  
\- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.- dijo Steve, sombrío. Tony le puso una mano en el hombro.  
\- Es sólo mientras esté en tratamiento, Capi. Luego, calzoncillos largos fuera y misil patriótico al aire!- susurró, y cuando Steve se puso de pie, Bruce enarcó las cejas, pero antes de que Tony pudiera sentir alarma, Steve lo abrazó con una fuerza indeclinable, y luego dejó la habitación, dejándolos solos.  
\- Realmente funciona el contacto físico para callarte.- comentó Bruce, poniendo más endulzante en su té.  
\- Eso fue…? Estoy tan irresistible? Tengo que encontrar el modo de calmar esto… si Barton me abraza, lo empalo con una de sus propias flechas! Por Dios, es Iron Man, no Magnetic Man! Sexiest Man? Tendrá trademark ya?- Tony señaló a la puerta por donde había salido Steve, y cambió de postura varias veces, su sonrisa chispeante, pero Bruce se echó atrás en la silla.  
\- Creo que es primera vez que se enfrenta con el que hielo o no hielo igualmente habría tenido que enterrar a sus amigos. A que nos va a enterrar a todos excepto a Thor, probablemente.- dijo con serenidad.- A ti el primero. Si no me agarra Ross, lo más probable es que yo también tenga que enterrarte.-  
\- De dónde sale tanta alegría? Están hechos un dechado de positivismo hoy, y considerando que el capi llegó a primera base y tú te acercas a tercera, esperaría mejor ánimo en esta Torre. Nat no sale de su cuarto, Clint se largó con la cara de que alguien le dijo que el púrpura no es un color masculino (13) y Thor está de muerte porque su novia se largó a Kenya. Y además tenemos a la loca de las cuatro personalidades canalizando a Regan. Pregunto, es algo en el agua?-  
\- Me acerco a tercera base?-  
\- Eso! Eso! Así se habla, doctor Banner. Hay que concentrarse en lo positivo.-

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o 

Después de haber dejado justo la porción adecuada que congelador (14) en su refrigerador para el día siguiente, Thor se acomodó en el sillón con ella, concentrándose en un documental sobre las casas reales europeas, que hacía mucho tiempo había expresado interés en ver. Después de un rato, Thor, confortablemente extendido y ocupando más de la mitad del amplio sofá había tomado los pies de ella en sus manos, y a través de los finos calcetines de media, había empezado un masaje que era un poco adorable: el pequeño pie de Natasha cabía perfectamente en su mano.  
Nat había intentado, con su increíble autocontrol, resistir, pero le había sido inesperadamente difícil. Quizá ni siquiera el Red Room y años de lavado de cerebro y entrenamiento cognitivo podían resistirse a eso; y había acabado maravillosamente relajada, hundida en el sofá, la cabeza en el brazo del mueble y un cojín bajo los muslos mientras Thor masajeaba sus pequeños deditos. Con el vientre lleno de comida tibio y una agradable, aunque no excesiva, cantidad de vino en las venas, Nat no pudo evitar pensar que si la mitad de los hombres de la Tierra tomasen lecciones del dios nórdico, las tasas de natalidad se dispararían, porque incluso ella habría sido susceptible a tanto encanto.  
\- Es una historia conmovedora. E… inspiradora.- dijo Thor, que no había levantado la cabeza desde que el documental se concentrase en el romance escandaloso de Eduardo VII y Wallis Simpson- Renunciar a tu trono por amor, dejárselo a tu hermano que sí desea la corona, porque existe otro rey, pero no otro hombre para amar a tu mujer... es una acción loable, aunque divisoria- agregó con voz ronca.- Me encargaré de que la historia del buen rey Eduardo sea conocida en los salones de Asgard.- agregó, brindando a la pantalla.  
\- No creo que tu hermano fuera tan buen rey como George VI, Thor.- dijo Nat con un poco de alarma.  
\- Probablemente no.- dijo Thor con una sonrisa.- Pero no es una mala idea de que mis consejeros y los nobles de mi corte conozcan la historia, y la tengan en mente, si se les ocurre objetar de algún forma a mi posible enlace con Jane.-   
\- Mira que eres tramposo. La gente no suele pensar que puedes ser tan astuto… es muy bueno que te subestimen.- dijo ella, con un suspiro satisfecho. Estaba tan relajada.  
Estaba demasiado relajada.- Thor?- dijo tratando de fruncir el ceño.- Le pusiste algo a la comida?-  
\- Patatas, arvejas, una pizca de jengibre…-  
\- Algo más? No siento los talones.- dijo Nat, y aunque debería haberse sentido alarmada, no lo sentía en absoluto.  
\- Raíz de peyo mexicano (15). Me la dio el buen doctor después de que absorbiera todo el poder de las máquinas del villano Vector la última vez, cuando me dolía todo el cuerpo. Su efecto es placentero y relajante, me parece.-  
\- Para tu tamaño, seguro.- dijo Nat con una risita, enderezando la cabeza y notando que efectivamente, los colores parecían más vivaces.- Thor, jodido idiota, me has drogado!-  
\- Lo he hecho mal? Pensé que era un efecto medicinal.-  
\- El efecto… es por kilo de peso.- dijo Nat, con una risa incontenible.- Thor, no alcanzo a pesar la mitad que tú, por supuesto que estoy volando más alto que un helicarrier!-  
\- Pero qué he hecho? Llamo al doctor? Mi Nat, nunca fue mi intención…!- empezó Thor enderezándose, pero Nat lo devolvió a su asiento empujándolo con el talón.  
\- Estoy perfectamente, se pasará solo. Ahora continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.- ordenó, su sonrisa muy amplia.- No puedes contarle a Bruce, porque le contará a Tony y ahí si tendré que matarte, porque nunca me dejará en paz.-  
\- Estás segura que no requieres asistencia? No se me ocurrió contabilizar las diferencias en la masa de nuestros cuerpos…- dijo Thor con las cejas elevadas en preocupación, aunque sus manos continuaban el espléndido masaje.  
\- Tú sabes que Steve y Clint harán una escena… no quiero escándalos. Además que esto es muy agradable… considerando la cantidad de drogas a las que he estado expuesta y a las que he ganado inmunidad, es sin duda el trip más agradable que he tenido.- agregó, los ojos entrecerrados.- Soñé que un príncipe rubio de otro mundo venía a darme cena y masaje en los pies…-  
\- Eso, mi hermosa Natasha, no ha sido un sueño, aunque lamentablemente el príncipe ha resultado un poco idiota y descuidado.- dijo Thor con contricción, aunque sonreía.  
\- Es ahora cuando te digo que para hacerte perdonar tienes que desvestirte?-  
\- Siendo que normalmente tomaría tus órdenes como sagradas para cualquier ocasión, mi Natasha, en este momento sospecho que es la raíz mágica hablando por tus labios. Además, aunque no comparto la preocupación por la desnudez de ustedes, midgardianos, sospecho que Jane podría objetar que me quite la ropa a tu comando.-  
\- No importa. Bruce se la quita con mucha frecuencia.- dijo Nat con una risita.- Es tan cute cuando empieza a buscar pantalones entre los escombros, como si creyera que salen de los árboles…-  
\- Me temo que la dosis fue realmente muy mal calculada. Me disculpo, lady Natasha. Mi única intención era relajarte y animarte, mi querida.-  
\- Estoy relajada. Estoy relajada. Estoy tan relajada que en un caso hipotético de seducción, ni siquiera tus volúmenes podrían lastimarme.- dijo Nat con una sonrisa.- habría sido bueno tener esa raíz a mano hace algunos años…-  
Thor frunció el ceño, pero no presionó el tema, acariciando pacientemente pies y tobillos de la asesina, cuya cabeza se había deslizado del brazo del sofá y descansaba en el asiento ahora, la vista de los ojos verdes en el techo. Le dio un tironcito a los tobillos en su mano, porque la cabeza de Nat colgaba un poco, los brillantes rizos rojo salvaje extendidos en un desorden erótico: y aunque Nat lo había tomado a broma, era cierto que su belleza, que se apoderaba de ti como el alcohol de apoderaba de los hombres, hacía que incluso Thor se hiciera preguntas que no convenía contestar. Hijo del sabio AllFather, Thor había aprendido mucho sobre sí mismo durante su paso por Midgard: y una de esas lecciones era el entender la tentación, y dejar de despreciar a quienes cometían errores, porque una Natasha suave y pliable en el sofá, cargada de tristeza y a la vez de necesidad, rozaba peligrosamente el borde de su autocontrol.  
\- Porqué sentiste la necesidad de dar por terminada tu relación romántica con el amigo Clint?- preguntó al fin, su lenguaje más íntimo, menos grandilocuente de lo que usaba normalmente, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Por Ygdrassil, que comprendo su dolor y su angustia. Perderte debe ser lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre. Lo compadezco intensamente, amada Natasha.- musitó, su fuerte brazo rodeando las delicadas piernas contra su costado.- Natasha? Hizo él algo malo?-  
\- No.- dijo Nat con un susurro, y sus ojos eran muy líquidos, muy abiertos al mirar el rostro de Thor.- No, no hizo nada malo.-  
\- Entonces porqué dejaste de quererlo?-  
\- Dejar…? Oh, Thor.- susurró ella.- Lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma… nunca lo he querido más.-  
\- Entonces, no quieres que lo vaya a buscar y los deje reunirse? No quieres que regrese?-  
\- No te atrevas a hacer eso.-  
\- Entonces, te ruego que me expliques. No logro comprender por qué dos personas como ustedes, dos héroes, tienen que separarse, si el amor que los une es tan grande.-  
Nat suspiró, y una lágrima tembló en sus pestañas. Cuando habló, su voz era baja, su sus enunciados cargados de un acento que muy rara vez volvía a su voz: el acento de una muchacha de Ukrania, los tonos cortantes y agudizados de una lengua que casi ya no hablaba, traspasados al inglés. El efecto era extrañamente conmovedor, y Thor, que había oído todos los grandes poemas de amor y pérdida de la mitología nórdica, lamentó no ser poeta. 

In Crimson- Jeenie Greene (16) 

\- Clint fue enviado por SHIELD para exterminarme. Tú sabes que fui una asesina: Clint… también lo fue. Dicen que toma uno conocer uno. Un ladrón atrapar otro ladrón. Pero Clint no me atrapó: Clint me salvó, me ayudó a escapar, recibió un tiro por mí. Cuando me trajo a SHIELD, pensé que nos iban a matar a los dos. Le hizo perder credibilidad por años: lo hicieron pasar de nuevo por toda la deprogramación y pesquisas y debriefings que tuve que pasar yo. Me dijo que lo había hecho porque había visto en mis ojos que quería escapar. Clint puso su vida y su carrera y sus buenos propósitos en juego por mí, después de ya haber tenido que hacerlo una vez por sí mismo. Todo lo que había costado tanto ganar, lo arriesgó por mí. No puedes… no puedes no amar a alguien que hace eso.  
Cuando me trajo, yo era mentalmente una niña, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Tomó varios años que me… normalizara. Aún más, que desarrollara auténtica posesión de mí misma. Algo que me he jurado no volver a perder más. Fui… feliz, sintiendo que limpiaba un poco todo lo que había hecho, que justificaba su fe en mí, que me ganaba el respeto de SHIELD. De a poco, fui sintiéndome más libre, aunque dudo que nunca deje de mirar por sobre mi hombro. Hay noches en que me despierto y creo que puedo ver a mis entrenadores a los pies de la cama, mirándome… en que siento las manos de los hombres que tuve que…-

\- Sólo tienes que llamar y lloveré los rayos del cielo sobre todos aquellos que te hicieron daño.- dijo Thor, lágrimas y homicidio juntos en su voz.

\- Clint detuvo eso. Clint… me salvó, de todos los modos que puedes salvar a alguien. Con los años, nos volvimos… todo… el uno para el otro. Éramos los operativos más famosos, más letales, más temibles: y Clint… él es más terrible que yo, aunque lo disimula mucho mejor. He sido su back up diez años, y Thor… Clint ha pasado estos diez años limpiando todo rastro del Red Room, sólo por lo que hicieron de mí.- agregó Nat.- Ha pasado los últimos trece años de su vida pendiente de mí día y noche, y es suficiente.- 

\- Nat, lo que él siente…-

\- Yo lo siento mil veces. No puedes comprender cómo lo amo, cómo lo amaré siempre. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que acabásemos en la cama. Fue…- Nat movió la cabeza.- Fue todo y nada a la vez. Fue nada porque no había nada de él que no conociera ya, que no amase ya, que me sorprendiera. Fue como es él: amable pero entusiasta, salvaje pero tierno, tan determinado, tan loco a la vez… Pero fue todo. Fue pasión, verdadera pasión, Thor. Ahora entiendo cómo se supone que debe sentirse. Por primera vez en mi vida, sé lo que es, sé cómo debe ser…- Nat se secó la cara, y el rostro dolorido de Thor se contrajo, sus manos tan delicadas en sus piernas como si acariciara a una muñeca de porcelana.

\- Y entonces, mi Natasha? No fuiste feliz?-

\- Fui feliz como una inconsciente estos años. No fue hasta que… hasta poco antes de Loki, que él me pidió matrimonio.-

\- No comprendo.- dijo Thor, en voz baja y confusa.- No es ése el modo de coronar el amor y declararlo al mundo? No es ése el premio, la promesa que ofreces a quien conquista tu corazón? No te hizo feliz?-

-Thor…- dijo ella con enorme dulzura, y se enderezó, graciosa aún a pesar del estupefaciente, su voz tenue, yendo a acariciarle la cara.- Clint huyó de su casa cuando era un niño. Ahora, desea un hogar. Merece un hogar. Y yo no puedo dárselo. Me ha dedicado trece años de su vida, y no puedo darle lo que tan desesperadamente quiere. El Red Room se llevó mis ovarios y mi útero… -

\- Él te quiere a ti.-

\- Él me tiene. Pero ansía también un hogar, una casa blanca, una Ms. Clint Barton, media docena de niños. Clint, como Tony, como Jane, no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Tiene treinta y seis años, Thor. Quiere ser padre, quiere una oportunidad de ser feliz.- dijo ella, y su voz se ahogó cuando apoyó la frente en su pecho, y Thor la rodeó con el musculoso brazo.- El suero que me inyectaron no sólo me hizo una psicópata. También me ha hecho envejecer mucho más lento: podría ser su madre, bozhe moi! Lo sobreviviré seguro!. Lo veré morir un día, pero al menos quiero que haya tenido todo lo que ansía. Todo lo que le estoy quitando es una promesa que nunca debió haberme ofrecido: no es que me esté perdiendo…- balbuceó.- Me va a tener igual que siempre… sólo quiero que tenga más. Él merece más! Lo amaré y le agradeceré su amor toda la vida. Es hora de que vaya y encuentre a la Ms. Clint Barton y la casa blanca y los niños que sueña tanto, y yo le cuidaré sus sueños desde las sombras… tiene que desatarse de mis sombras y encontrar el camino a casa, mi amor, mi Clint…- susurró ella, y se echó a llorar. Thor, que casi no habría creído que la Black Widow podía llorar, la tomó en sus brazos, la meció, la cubrió de besos.

\- Es una gesta dolorosa, una acción hermosa, un sacrificio digno de canciones…- susurró, lágrimas en su voz también.- Pero, mi amada Nat, es justo para ti…?-

\- Estoy viva, a salvo, me hago llamar heroína, tengo amigos como tú… es mucho más de lo que merezco.- dijo ella. El efecto pasaba, con su legendaria tolerancia a las drogas actuando: el deje metálico volvía a su voz.

\- Y tus sueños?-

\- En mi mundo no existen los sueños. El Red Room se los llevó todos. Sólo tengo este presente, y es bueno.- dijo ella, su voz práctica cada vez más dura.

\- Entonces…- dijo Thor, y tomó su cabeza entre las manos, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, cargados de amor, igualmente húmedos, un susurro secreto entre ambos(17).-… entonces seré yo quien te regale un sueño, mi amada Natasha. Cuando aquellos que amas ya no sean parte de este mundo, y los días largos de tu vida aún se extiendan, abandonarás este mundo sin sueños, y te irás al mío, en donde serás recibida como una reina, porque todos conocerán tu historia, la balada de la Dama Negra y el Arquero. Y allí conocerás la paz.- agregó, y más que un juramento, parecía casi una profecía en la voz del hijo del todopoderoso Odín.- Si este mundo no ha sido capaz de dártela, hay otros mundos.- acabó con determinación. 

Los ojos verdes de Nat se habían agrandado: las cosas que podían sorprender aún a la Black Widow eran pocas, muy pocas.

Esa noche, Thor compartió su lecho, no como amante, sino como un hermano, su fuerte pecho sirviendo de almohada a la cabeza cansada de Natasha. Quizá, su último pensamiento consciente, aún influenciado por la droga, era que posiblemente, el sueño que Thor le había ofrecido le daba un motivo para sobrevivir que nunca había tenido antes: una promesa al final de todo. Después de todo, si el pedacito de Asgard que era Thor podía darle tanta paz, quizá si llegar a ese mundo como premio final algún día iba a ser como la promesa del cielo y de la redención para una pecadora como ella. 

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 

\- Supe que Libby tuvo un encontronazo con la prensa. Fury va a tener gatitos cuando sume dos más dos y le dé veinte.- dijo Clint apoyado en su puerta, los ojos normalmente tan agudos desenfocados. 

Llevaba el casacón de cuero puesto al revés, el pelo revuelto y las llaves de la moto colgando del índice, y Steve se apartó para dejarlo entrar a su apartamento, notando que incluso artista marcial y todo, Clint trastabillaba un poco.

Yup, el arquero estaba borracho perdido. Steve casi lo envidiaba: a Clint nunca lo había visto más que levemente alegre en fiestas (18) pero ahora no cabía duda que había bebido hasta acabar incluso con su gracia habitual.   
Eran las tres de la mañana, pero Steve no se había acostado, leyendo libros de psicología en su tablet, el televisor encendido acompañándolo con el sonido sordo de ESPN. Los ojos de águila de Clint debían haber identificado la luz al llegar, incluso en el piso ochenta de la Torre.

\- Qué estamos viendo?- dijo, quitándose los mocasines de una patada y dejándose caer en el sofá azul.(19) Steve, cuyo desconcierto se estaba cuajando en preocupación, fue a buscar un vaso de agua enorme y dos aspirinas.  
\- Fútbol inglés, creo. Son más bestias que la gente de Hydra. Con ellos sí que no me enfrentaría sin Thor y Hulk al lado por lo menos. Bebe esto, o lo lamentarás por la mañana.-  
\- No debería mezclar medicamentos con alcohol.- dijo Clint sacando una botella de tequila de su chaqueta, como un mago. Steve elevó las cejas.- Bebes conmigo? Beber solo es malo para la salud.-  
\- Te cambio ese tequila por una cerveza. Creo que ya bebiste demasiado. Y como sabes a mí no me afecta el alcohol, así que no lo malgastemos. No soy un buen drinking buddy, lo siento.-  
\- Nah. Es mejor así. Stark se pone insoportable y Nat empieza a buscar algo que matar. Y el doc ya sabemos. Así que bebe conmigo, venga.- ordenó Clint.- No importa si no te pones idiota. Yo soy suficientemente idiota para los dos. Alcanza hasta para Thor con mi cuota de idiotez.- agregó, destapando la botella con la mano y tomando un largo trago.  
\- Sospecho que hay un motivo para que estés en mi sofá a esta hora en este estado, y quiero saberlo.- dijo Steve, dejando a un lado su tablet y quitándole la botella para servir dos copas llenas. Si Clint pretendía metérselo entero adentro, iba a acabar lamentándolo en serio, y Steve, que habría tomado una bala por él, perfectamente podía forzarse a aguantar el picor del tequila que no lo afectaba para evitar que se lo bebiera.- Algo que me quieras contar?-  
\- Lo usual.- dijo Clint, poniendo ambos pies descalzos sobre la mesita del café y repantingándose.- Odio mi trabajo, odio a Stark, odio a Fury, SHIELD me enferma y Nat me odia… yup, lo habitual.-  
\- Nat no te odia.- dijo Steve, sin poder evitar una risa.- A no ser que hayas hecho algo que yo no sepa.-  
\- He hecho un montón de cosas que no sabes y que te harían vomitar. Desde que te conozco tuve que parar. Cada vez que SHIELD me pide algo especialmente desagradable se me aparece tu cara de boy scout y digo que no. Te has metido en mi cabeza, maldito seas.-  
\- No tienes que hacer nada que choque con tu moral. De hecho, SHIELD no debería hacer nada que tú no apruebes, ahora que lo pienso.-  
\- Antes nunca decía que no, porque si yo decía que no, se lo ofrecían a Nat, y como ella cree que tiene que hacer penitencia hasta que se caiga el mundo, decía que sí y se aguantaba las pesadillas.-  
\- Clint…-  
\- Ahora ella también dice que no. Que es un Avenger. También te le has metido en la cabeza.- dijo Clint con otro trago y rellenando su vaso – Considerando la mierda que ha tenido en su cabeza, que ambos hemos tenido, bueno, eres la mejor cosa para inundarnos el cerebro.-  
\- No digas eso, no soy…-  
\- Todos nosotros, excepto tú y Thor, hemos sido criminales alguna vez. El doc es un asesino de masas. Stark estuvo haciendo armas desde los 21 hasta los 37… haz tu matemática. Y tú te paraste entre nosotros, levantaste el escudo y nos convertiste en héroes de golpe y porrazo. Te han llamado Cenicienta Americana y Bello Durmiente pero la verdad es más bien como esa historia infantil rusa… de la princesa que se echaba arroz y sopa verde en el pelo y se convertían en cascadas de perlas y esmeraldas. Todo lo que tocas…- susuró Clint, y perdió el hilo, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, sus ojos normalmente tan agudos cegados por el alcohol.- No tengas ningún miedo por la chica… por Libby. Ella no ha hecho nada malo comparado con nosotros… -  
\- Clint, creo que es buena idea que te acuestes. No tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo.- dijo Steve, la voz ronca.   
\- Tiene mucho sentido! Y no quiero acostarme. No pienso acostarme. Mis sábanas huelen a Nat y no puedo dormir ahí. No si está su olor y no está ella. Y no quiero lavarlas nunca más tampoco.- balbuceó, antes de darse otro sorbo de la botella.- Nat me botó. Creo que está interesada en otro. Sólo sé que no es Stark, pero puede ser cualquiera de ustedes. Seguramente tú o Thor. Las posibilidades de que esté interesada en un pelagatos de SHIELD es…-  
\- Nat y tú… estaban juntos? Ya no están? Clint, es apropiado…?- Steve se mordió los labios, y movió la cabeza, porque era absurdo preguntarle a ese hombre cargado de dolor y ahogado en alcohol si era apropiado que confiara en él.- Clint, lo siento. Deben tener sus motivos… se arreglarán. Ella te quiere, eso es claro.-  
\- Ella no sólo me quiere. Me ama, caramba. Me lo ha probado mucho antes de meterse en la cama conmigo.- dijo Clint ásperamente.- Pero decidió que no quiere estar conmigo. No quiere más sexo conmigo. Y si ella no quiere no la voy a forzar. Ja! Como si pudiera!- murmuró con amargura, vaciando su vaso.- Seguramente me comparó con el millón de hombres que se ha acostado y quedé afuera del percentil más satisfactorio.-  
\- Clint!- exclamó Steve, enojándose.- No hables así de ella!-  
\- Todo porque aún no lo intenta contigo. Espera que use esos muslos contigo y me cuentas…-  
\- Una palabra más y te echo de mi apartamento, con lo mucho que te quiero. Dos palabras más, y teammate o no te parto la cara. Es de Natasha de quien estás hablando.- dijo Steve, vibranium en su voz. Clint dio un respingo, y luego sus ojos se contrajeron, un brazo yendo a cubrir su cabeza como si le doliera cuando apoyó la cara en las rodillas.   
\- Perdón. Soy un imbécil. Ves? Por eso me dejó. Cuando abro la boca, nunca sé que idiotez va salir. Es sólo que la quiero tanto.-   
\- No tienes que dejar de quererla. Sólo te pidió que respetes sus deseos. Pero eso no cambia nada, Clint.- dijo Steve, y su mano fue a la nuca, caliente por el alcohol, del obre arquero ebrio.- La puedes amar todos días de tu vida, nadie puede decirte lo contrario.-  
\- No sé vivir sin ella.-  
\- No tendrás que hacerlo.- dijo Steve, y hubo una promesa en su voz.- Sé cómo se siente la soledad… no dejaré que eso te pase.-  
\- No estás solo, no con este montón de inútiles que somos colgados de tu cinturón.- dijo Clint, sus ojos desenfocados mirándolo por sobre el brazo.- Todo lo desastre que somos… sin ti, habríamos durando cinco minutos o nos habríamos matado entre nosotros. Tú eres el que nos hace ser… mejores. Steve, no el Capi. Steve Rogers. – murmuró, algo incoherente.- Steve Rogers es mi amigo, no puedo ser tan malo, verdad…?-  
\- Soy tu amigo, Clint. Ahora, hazme caso como tu amigo y métete a la cama.-   
\- Sir, yes sir.- dijo Clint, e inesperadamente se quitó camiseta y pantalones de un tirón. (20) En unos ridículos briefs a rayas que empezaban bastante abajo y exhibían la asombrosa musculatura de su vientre y caderas, dio media vuelta, y se metió en la habitación de Steve. Un parpadeo luego, cuando Steve se asomó a su dormitorio, Clint estaba apagado como una lámpara, envuelto en su edredón y ya roncando suavemente abrazado a su almohada.   
Steve movió la cabeza, y estaba buscando un edredón adicional para taparlo, además de cubrir el pie que se anclaba al suelo, el secreto eterno de los borrachos para no despertar vomitando, cuando la alarma resonó por la Torre, la alarma que habían codificado roja y que no había sonado desde que se instalaran en la Torre.

Era la alarma que significaba “ ataque en New York”.

\- Pero qué…?- Clint, que había dormido tres minutos, se sentó, los ojos enfocados ahora, y saltó para ponerse pantalones que no habían alcanzado a enfriarse.- Maldita sea! JARVIS, qué pasa!?-

:: Se han contabilizado dos naves y al menos veinte figuras hostiles en el aire en trayectoria a la Torre, viniendo desde el Este:: dijo la voz de JARVIS, al mismo tiempo que en la pared del dormitorio de proyectaba la imagen dos aviones comerciales escoltados y rodeados, como un animal muerto por hormigas, de lo que parecían nanobots, variadas figuras arácnidas colgando como pesadillas cibernéticas de las alas :: Han usado los aviones como camuflaje para entrar al espacio aéreo, pero cuando cambiaron la ruta al pasar de largo por el aeropuerto Kennedy se dieron las alarmas:: 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 

(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUYmiKAKZRA  
(2) http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/04/19/15/2788D63B00000578-3045822-image-a-198_1429454789431.jpg  
(3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAp8bSdE5MQ  
(4) http://ironman.wikia.com/wiki/Dummy , http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/ironman/images/a/a7/Photo(847).jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20140127235216  
(5) https://backpackerlee.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/centralpark1.jpg?w=768&h=511  
(6) http://cdn03.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/gosling-ducks/carey-mulligan-ryan-gosling-drive-feeding-ducks-07.jpg  
(7) http://homede.net/wp-content/uploads/outdoor-chess-table-dedicated-everett-siiskonen-36550.jpg  
(8) http://orig12.deviantart.net/262c/f/2015/134/e/2/paparazzi_by_silber_englein-d8td355.jpg  
(9) Había empezado como una casualidad. Rhodey le había regalado a Tony unas zapatillas de correr Nike nuevas cuando el gobierno le obligó a usar estándar. Tony, que calzaba lo mismo, había decidido que le gustaban tanto que se compró 25 de todos los colores y nunca más hubo forma de sacárselas. Al mismo tiempo, cuando Jane y Darcy encontraron a Thor, lo único que encontraron en el guardarropa de Erik Selvig que le cupiese era un buzo Adidas, que Thor conservó y usó por mucho tiempo por razones sentimentales. Cuando los paparazzi los fotografiaron y la dicotomía se hizo conocida, Adidas empezó a enviarle ropa gratis a Thor mientras que Nike se la enviaba a Tony, y los dos siguieron usándola con asiduidad, gozando como infantes de la rivalidad de las marcas. Por supuesto, todo se fue a la mierda absoluta cuando Clint se paseó con unas Converse negras customizadas con pequeños halconcitos y creó una fiebre mediática por Avengers/Converse que hizo que al fin Tony se exasperara y comprara acciones suficientes en las tres empresas para parar la ridiculez. Por supuesto las tres compañías y unas cuántas más habían perseguido a Steve como gatos en celo para que sponsoreara alguno de sus productos, empezando por pasta de dientes y acabando en calzoncillos, pero Steve, siendo como era, la única cosa que sponsoreaba públicamente era Stark Tech, que según él “ 95 años y logro entenderlo, así de intuitivas son las interfaces!”  
(10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNxwVOZwu10  
(11) http://www.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Chris-Evans-FILA-China-2015-Shoot-003.jpg  
(12) Again, Civil War. Dónde estabas, Banner.   
(13) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1a/c9/b5/1ac9b53362feb84185b59c701e056641.jpg  
(14) Uno de los resultados de los sueros que le habían metido a Nat en sus años en el Red Room era el que, con menos de cinco mil calorías diarias, se quedara en los huesos rápidamente. Como en la torre Thor necesitaba siete mil -quince mil si invocaba el rayo- Steve nueve mil, Bruce once mil si se transformaba y Clint como deportista de alto impacto dos mil quinientas había que ser Tony Stark ( mil setecientas o le aparecía panza, lo que lo enojaba muchísimo ) para poder pagar ese budget de comida. Pero eso mismo hacía que todos comiesen como animales, y que Nat, que no era el mismo tipo de comedora compulsiva (honestamente, al igual que a Stark, con frecuencia se le olvidaba) ni era del tipo de asaltar la provisión de costillitas del freezer, fuera objeto de la vigilancia amistosa de los otros teammates, y la cantidad de platos que solían empujar hacia ella o bocaditos que le eran ofrecidos eran interminable. Thor había tomado como una cruzada personal lograr que dejaran de vérsele las clavículas marcadas: y Tony, al que le gustaba pensar que era sutil en sus afectos, traía de cada uno de sus viajes cajitas de dulces exóticos y caramelos étnicos para seducir su apetito. Sin embargo, de uno de los pocos platos que era capaz de ver el fondo sin importar cuánto le sirvieran era de los guisos de Thor, y si el dios nórdico se había dado cuenta que tenía que ver más con el cariño asociado que con la configuración adecuada de carne, patatas y verduras, bueno, no se daba por aludido.  
(15) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peyote  
(16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUO4IoPZEb0  
(17) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4f/df/02/4fdf024fa9d8139fe2995fa851b5a1c3.jpg  
(18) a diferencia de Tony y Natasha, a quienes todos habían visto borrachos perdidos, uno como borracho insoportable, hiperkinético y agresivo, y la otra como ebria catatónica.  
(19) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5b/04/78/5b04781ec701f312ce731c6c74d05c03.jpg  
(20) http://67.media.tumblr.com/388fad4d6314326c7ca4dd58636e3c6a/tumblr_o4ayo4Wan41uf77xao3_500.gif


	8. WE ARE

CAPITULO OCHO  
WE ARE (1)

 

\- JARVIS, Tony ya identificó la manufactura? Es Doom (2)de nuevo?-  
\- Negativo, Capsicle.- la voz de Tony resonó en los parlantes.- Dónde está todo el mundo? Tenemos siete minutos antes de contacto, voy a salir en tres, alguien sabe dónde está Thor?!-  
\- Clint está conmigo, pero…- Steve se volvió a Clint, que estaba apoyado en el closet, una palidez verdosa en su rostro, sudoroso y con los puños apretados.- Tony, es…-  
\- Thor va saliendo.- dijo la voz de Natasha en los parlantes.- Voy camino al Quinjet, podemos salir en cuatro minutos…-  
\- Yo me ocuparé de la evacuación.- dijo Clint secamente, la voz firme.- Ayudaré a vaciar la Torre. Cap, Bruce, yo llevaré personalmente a Libby a un sitio seguro.-   
\- Barton…?- empezó Tony, sorprendido aún mientras se oían los engranajes que significaban que se estaba metiendo en la armadura. La voz de Bruce resonó en los parlantes enseguida.  
\- Clint, ocúpate de Libby. Yo veré que se vacíe la Torre y cordinaré un perímetro a nivel calle con JARVIS.-  
\- Thor, Iron Man, el principal trabajo es liberar esos aviones rehenes. Widow y yo abordaremos las naves para luchar desde adentro mientras ustedes luchas desde afuera. Bruce, averigua si han emitido señales de mayday, han sido secuestrados o simplemente han sido guiados con fuerza bruta desde el exterior. Widow, Quinjet en tres minutos.-  
El equipo se movió como uno solo, y en el mismo momento en que el brillo dorado de los repulsores de Iron Man cruzaban las ventanas y el Quinjet extendía las alas para elevarse, Clint, firme sobre sus pies pero con los ojos inyectados de sangre cruzó el pasillo corriendo y penetró la habitación de Libby, que drogada en Haldol dormía a pesar de la alarma. JARVIS le abrió las puertas, y Clint, apestando a tequila, tomó a la joven en brazos y echó a correr aún mientras ella alzaba la cabeza sorprendida, las pupilas pequeñas y perdidas.  
\- Quién…? No… no es… Clint?-  
\- Perdona esto, linda.- dijo el arquero, a pesar de todo firme y fuerte, la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas contrarrestando el alcohol. Había pasado por su arco y flechas de emergencia, y corría hacia el ascensor con Libby en brazos cuando una explosión remeció la Torre.  
\- BRUCE! Dónde estás?- bramó.  
:: La Torre ha recibido el impacto directo de un puñado de esos bots, de un modo kamikaze. Ha atravesado el piso 43:: (3)  
\- Ése es el daycare, gracias a Dios de noche no hay nadie allí. Bruce! Dónde está Bruce? Y los ascensores?-  
\- Fuera de servicio, tanto yo como los ascensores.- dijo la voz de Bruce en los parlantes de JARVIS.- Estaba en el ascensor privado con el impacto, se trabó. Estoy cerca del piso 22, pero a no ser que me transforme, dudo que pueda salir. Lo siento, chicos.-  
\- Yo te saco.- dijo Clint, y bajando a Libby, cargó una flecha y le disparó a las puertas de ascensor, que cedieron a la explosión de la punta explosiva.- Voy bajando, Bruce.-  
\- No tienes que…-  
\- No te voy a dejar ahí, si esta cosa vuelve a explotar vas a pasarla mal.-  
\- No me va a pasar nada irreparable!- exclamó Bruce exasperado.- Clint, no tienes que venir, estoy bien!-  
\- Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!- dijo Libby, inesperadamente, y Clint asintió, su sonrisa dilatándose cuando disparó una flecha doble de soporte, y enganchando en la correa de su carcaj, miró hacia abajo, a la oscura boca del ascensor, en donde, cuarenta pisos más abajo, Bruce estaba atrapado en la cajita de metal.  
\- Muy bien, linda, aquí está tu carruaje. Abrázame fuerte, y si sientes algo raro y duro, es el carcaj.- dijo Hawkeye, una sonrisa chispeante, agarrando la cintura de Libby con la mano libre. La joven se le colgó al cuello sin chistar, pero las voces que resonaron por los parlantes de JARVIS eran horrorizadas.  
\- Estás con LIBBY?-  
\- ESTÁS BORRACHO, BARTON?-  
\- Eso me parece una decisión particularmente poco sabia, amigo Clint.-  
\- De verdad está ebrio este idiota?-  
:: Mr. Barton tiene un nivel de alcohol sanguíneo de 1.33 actualmente::  
\- JARVIS, cierra tu hocicona jeta. Seguro que Stark lo ha tenido más alto.-  
:: Ciertamente Sir ha llegado a niveles de 1.99, pero no se ha dejado caer en huecos de ascensores al mismo tiempo::  
\- Oigan, fue por ser responsable que no me sumé a la pelea! Déjenme en paz! No tienes unos bots que ir a patear?-  
\- Responsable no es tirarte por un hueco de ascensor con LIBBY!-  
\- Doc, respira hondo, o cuando lleguen se van a encontrar con una verde sorpresa-  
\- Barton, más te vale…- bufó Steve en el micrófono, pero la voz de Natasha los cortó.  
\- Les voy a sugerir fuertemente que se concentren en lo que tenemos entre manos, señores. JARVIS, toma los controles del Quinjet. El capitán y yo vamos a entrar a los aviones en cuanto Iron Man tenga la gentileza de abrirme una entrada.-  
\- Solamente a mí me pareció sugerente esa frase? Ingreso listo. Es el hoyo en la barriga el avión donde está el equipaje… le hice un smiley, para que lo vean.-  
\- A ti todo te parece sugerente, Stark.- dijo Bruce desde la oscuridad del ascensor, oyendo botas caer justo encima, luego el sonido de la trampilla de escape siendo abierta y la cabeza de Clint, boca abajo y con una linterna de emergencia enganchada bajo la mandíbula, asomarse.  
\- WHO KNOWWWS THE EVIL IN THE HEAAAART OF MEEEN?- canturreó Clint, a lo que Bruce soltó una carcajada. (4)  
\- Barton. Barton no me parece nada sugerente.- comentó Tony en el parlante, mientras Steve y Nat se preparaban para la complicada acrobacia.- No prefieren que los ayudemos?- agregó un poco preocupado, el Quinjet volando pilotado por Jarvis justo debajo de los aviones, las dos pequeñas figuras, una azul y otra negra encaramadas contra el viento en la misma nariz de la nave.  
\- Estamos bien.- dijo el Capitán América, y él y Black Widow tomaron carrera, saltaron al vacío, rodaron por los costados de los aviones secuestrados, y enganchándose al mismo tiempo del metal que Iron Man rompiera para ambos, penetraron la zona de equipaje de las naves respectivas.  
Thor no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que vio uno de los bots arácnidos intentando seguirlos por el agujero. Inmediatamente él y Tony se pusieron a trabajar, y mientras Mjolnir y los repulsores destruían las monstruosidades mecánicas, Steve se halló abriéndose paso entre maletas y bolsos, hasta llegar a la puerta de  
\- Capi, se despresurizó el avión? Sello detrás de ustedes?- sugirió Tony.  
\- Excelente idea. Yo entretendré a los arácnidos del infierno(5)!- dijo Thor con alegría, repartiendo martillazos. Tony se concentró en sellar las dos pequeñas entradas, y entonces oyeron a Nat en los audífonos.  
\- Avión secuestrado. Cinco hostiles. Estoy en el egreso de aire acondicionado.-   
\- Cinco? Quieres apoyo?- ofreció Thor, que arrojaba arácnidos al aire para que Tony los fundiese con los lásers.  
\- Quiero cinco minutos y no tengo. Capi?-  
\- Ya no quedan hostiles en este avión, pero lamentablemente tampoco piloto Les pegaron un tiro a ambos para asegurarse que la gente no intentara incapacitarlos.-  
:: Tienen dos minutos para impacto con la Torre::  
\- WIDOW!-  
\- Me quedan… dos… hostiles… no, uno… pero es… duro… cáete, urduk naj…-  
\- Lenguaje!-  
Nat hizo un sonido en el parlante, y Clint, que con ayuda de Libby había subido a Bruce al techo del ascensor, y abrían entre los tres las puertas del piso superior para trepar gateando, se paró en seco.- NAT?-  
\- Estoy bien.- dijo ella, aunque había una nota de tensión en su voz.- Capi?-  
\- Vamos a acuatizar los aviones al río Hudson.- dijo Steve, poniéndose los audífonos de piloto y tomando el micrófono de vuelo.- Estimados pasajeros, les habla el Capitán América. No han tenido suerte, el piloto guapo y experto está en el otro avión, pero soy capaz de aterrizarlos en el Hudson y ponerlos a salvo. Les ruego que se preparen para impacto y para una mojada, pero con suerte todos estaremos en casa para el desayuno. Personalmente, yo prefiero panquecas.- agregó, haciendo reír a los histéricos pasajeros. Era mejor que rieran a que lloraran: Steve había visto los cuerpos acuchillados de los pilotos y los sobrecargos de vuelo, apilados como leña en la cocinita del avión.  
La capacidad para el horror de los seres humanos no cambiaba, pero evolucionaba. Con profunda irritación, y no un poco de miedo, se concentró en acuatizar el avión suavemente, rodeando Manhattan, aproximándose a la cinta plateada del río, iluminada por la luna, al menos. (6)Trató de ignorar las monstruosidades arácnidas que se cruzaban en el campo de visión de la cabina, pero Iron Man realizaba pasadas frecuentes, y adivinó que Tony se ocupaba de limpiarle el camino, mientras Thor hacía lo mismo con Natasha.   
\- Capi, baja la nariz un grado, estás muy arriba.- dijo la voz de Natasha, un poco indistinta. Steve obedeció, y se tensó, porque el flashback a la última vez que había puesto un avión en el agua era muy grande. También amanecía esa vez…  
\- Steve?-   
Su inspiración no pudo ser más obvia. Era la voz de Libby.  
\- Están bien?- musitó, las manos heladas e insensibles en los controles.- Libby, Clint, Bruce?-  
\- Estamos en la escalera, pero hay hostiles en los primeros pisos.- dijo Clint, su voz también indistinta, y aunque intentara disimularla, aún muy ebria.- Voy a hacer una línea recta a los subterráneos.-  
\- El escáneo de Jarvis indica que los subterráneos están limpios, pero hay hostiles en la calle. Creo que son soldados de algún tipo, pero tienen un par de esas monstruosidades mecánicas.- dijo Bruce, ásperamente.- Hay civiles en los subterráneos. Salgo de ahí y me enojo.-  
\- Cómo planean llegar a los subterráneos si hay… BARTON! NO TE ATREVAS! NO CON MI BRUCE!- bramó Tony en el comunicador, pero un zumbido de aire fue la única respuesta.- JARVIS!!-  
:: Mr Barton acaba de lanzarse con el doctor Banner en el brazo y Miss Bell en el otro por el hueco de la escalera 3B, Sir.::  
\- Te voy a matar, Hawkeye.- dijo Steve con los dientes apretados cuando el avión rozó el agua, oyendo los gritos asustados de los pasajeros en la cabina. Delante suyo, el avión que Natasha pilotaba acuatizó como un plumón de cisne.- Widow? Lo matamos?-  
-… avión a salvo. Egresos abiertos. Guardia Costera en camino, ETA dos minutos…- susurró Natasha.  
\- NAT?- bramó Thor, y oyeron el inconfundible sonido de los truenos.  
\- THOR, no, electrocutarás a todos en el agua!- gritó Steve, activando los mecanismos de seguridad del avión, que no sólo le permitían flotar, sino que encendían las luces. A la luz de los potentes reflectores del avión, vio a Thor agarrar a martillazos a todas las creaturas que aún pululaban sobre el avión, y luego arrancar con las manos desnudas el plexiglás de la cabina, para meter la mano y sacar a Natasha, que se veía inerte.- THOR! Estatus!-  
\- Puñalada en el vientre. Mi dama está inconsciente y perdiendo mucha sangre.- anunció Thor, y todos oyeron los sonidos ahogados de los demás en los comunicadores.- Es mi culpa! La llevaré con los sanadores de inmediato!-  
\- De prisa, Thor!- gritó Bruce en el intercom, su voz más ronca que de costumbre. Thor no dijo más, la mancha roja desapareciendo en el cielo a toda velocidad, pero eso dejaba a Tony solo protegiendo los aviones de las últimas creaturas. Steve volvió a la cabina, y pasando entre los pasajeros les gritó que se hicieran atrás y abrió la puerta de emergencia del avión. Gracias a Dios, ya veían las luces de la guarda costera acercarse, así como el whup whup de los helicópteros de SHIELD.  
\- Capsicle! Incoming!- gritó Tony, y efectivamente, una de las monstruosidades intentó entrar, para encontrarse con un bocado de escudazo. Steve se plantó como barrera humana en la entrada mientras Tony continuaba usando sus lásers, y pornto oyeron el fuego de SHIELD ametrallando los robots.  
\- THOR, status! HAWKEYE, status!-  
\- Estoy con el hijo de Coul, la están estabilizando, voy de regreso!-  
\- CLINT!-  
\- Clint está vomitando, pero estamos a salvo.- dijo la voz calmada de Bruce.- La Torre está sellada, y las cuarenta y ocho personas del turno de noche están en el búnker de seguridad. Los soldados están afuera, y están tratando de entrar con una especie de ariete químico. Así que voy a salir a decirles que se esperen.- agregó amablemente.  
\- Vamos para allá en unos minutos, esperen…- rogó Tony.- … es… mi… puta… Torre!- agregó, repartiendo puñetazos, los lásers ya agotados.  
\- Ya perdiste, Stark.- dijo la voz nauseada de Clint en el comunicador.- Se está desvistiendo y te lo estás perdiendo… Coulson, como está Natasha?-   
\- Estabilizando, pero irá a cirugía, la puñalada fue muy profunda.- dijo la voz de Coulson.- SHIELD irá a apoyar al doctor Banner, están en camino, ETA cinco minutos.-  
\- Mejor que hagan un perímetro y se queden ahí.- dijo Bruce, voz aún disciplente pero más profunda de lo normal.- Voy saliendo. Clint y Libby se quedan con los empleados.-  
\- Bruce, llegaremos en unos minutos…-  
\- No hay necesidad de que se transforme hoy, Doctor….-  
\- Agente.- dijo Bruce, y su voz sonó mucho más ronca en el comunicador.- Le metieron un cuchillo en las tripas a una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo y éste idiota me acaba de tirar rapeleando por un hueco de escalera de veinte pisos. Me voy a transformar igual. Hagámoslo que cuente.- la última palabra fue casi ininteligible, un gruñido, y luego, el rugido de Hulk, que hizo que todos se estremecieran.  
\- Y ahí va mi lindo frontis.- dijo Tony, con resignación, cuando el ruido de metal, vidrio y piedra siendo destrozado llenó el intercomunicador.- Era mármol de verdad, además.-  
\- Mientras mantenga a salvo a Libby y Clint me doy por satisfecho.- dijo Steve, al que los agentes de SHIELD le hacían los gestos habituales de “ all clear” mientras subían a los últimos pasajeros a los botes de la guardia costera.- Thor, vete derecho al edificio, nosotros vamos en camino.-  
\- Nosotros?- dijo Tony, y la armadura de Iron Man, roja y dorada y nada discreta se posó en un ala del avión, directamente enfrente del bote en el que Steve ayudaba a subir a sus pasajeros.- vamos a volar juntos por el cielo de New York al amanecer, con música de Sarah McLachan, de la mano, en plan Superman y Lois Lane?-   
\- Si mal no recuerdo, en esa película casi se le cayó.-  
\- Ésa es Top Shots.-  
\- Stark, deja de molestarme y llévame a la Torre, no estoy de humor.-  
\- Por algo siempre te lleva Thor. Yo me resisto a ser el taxi.-  
\- Eres el taxi todo el tiempo para Clint!-  
\- Y por eso lo odio profundamente.-  
\- Tienes el temperamento y la bocaza perfecta para ser el taxista neoyorkino promedio si alguna vez Thor acaba de comerse todo tu dinero, Stark.- la voz de Clint aún sonaba nauseada, pero clara.  
\- Barton, si has vomitado mi lobby…-  
Y entonces, un golpetazo y una explosión. – JARVIS!-  
:: Los hostiles han detonado una especie de granada en la entrada de los estacionamientos. El daño estructural no es tan grande pero han logrado herir al doctor Banner. Hulk sigue luchando, pero hay pánico entre los empleados.-  
Tony se limitó a aferrar a Steve del costado y elevarse a toda velocidad. A la distancia, podían ver un relámpago: Thor también estaba llegando, aún más rápido.  
\- Voy a salir a ayudar a Bruce.- dijo la voz de Clint, firme.- Le han echado una especie de red eléctrica.-  
\- Hijos de…-

El twang del arco sonó claro, y luego, la voz en sus oídos.- OIGAN, HIJOS DE PUTA, BÚSQUENSE UNO DE SU TAMAÑO!!-

La balacera que se armó hizo que Tony cruzara el Match 4 y a Steve los oídos le hicieran pop. Estaban tan concentrados en llegar, que fue simple reflejo el que cuando frenaron sobre la Torre y Tony sin detenerse empezó a descender, el robot arácnido que les cayó encima rebotó contra el escudo de Steve y cayó directamente en las manos de Hulk, que recién liberado de la red lo agarró, lo machacó contra el suelo hasta hacerlo una bola y luego se la tiró a otro con la fuerza para aplastarlo.

\- Mierda! Hay más de esas porquerías! Joder, no hay respeto, son unas mierdas tan feas, el ingeniero que las hizo debería perder el título, podrían haberlas hecho con Legos y serían más bonitas y funcionales!- bramó Tony, a puñetazos con varias. Steve, al que había dejado caer en una azotea, acababa con varios a escudazos, pero a nivel de calle, sólo las flechas de Clint y los manotazos de Hulk evitaban que los soldados se metieran al lobby, Thor ocupado evitando que los robots se metieran por el penthouse de la Torre.

\- LIBBY VUELVE ACÁ!- bramó Clint, y Steve se volvió horrorizado. Allá abajo, la mancha blanca en pijama que era Libby corrió como una centella, cruzó la calle, pasó por debajo de un automóvil semivolcado, y se inclinó sobre algo en mitad de la vereda opuesta. Clint echó a correr para allá, pero perdió pie y se despatarró en la escalera, los soldados echándosele encima, y entonces uno de los tipos con lanzadores de cohetes vieron al Capitán América encima del edificio directamente enfrente, apuntaron y dispararon.(7)

Steve sintió al edificio vacilar, y vio con horror a todo el frontis de piedra decorativa desprenderse y caer directamente hacia Libby, que levantó la cabeza y en vez de correr se hizo una bola protectora sobre lo que fuera que estuviera en el suelo.

 

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Las luces de SHIELD. Las balas. Hulk, cruzando el aire en un rugido y cayendo encima de Libby. El sonido de los helicópteros, Thor invocando el rayo y friendo en furia todos los robots cercanos: el grito de Tony, su mano encontrando la suya mientras el edificio cedía por completo encima de la espalda de Hulk. La voz de Coulson en megáfono, tomando el control, los agentes de SHIELD rodeando a los soldados hostiles, que caían de rodillas, manos en la nuca… 

 

Tony lo dejó caer junto a los cascotes del edificio derrumbado: Thor ya estaba allí, cavando con las manos sin importarle adónde tiraba pedazos de concreto, excavando furiosamente. El edificio había hecho pancake, pero todo el frontis había caído como una placa sobre Hulk y Libby. Cojeando, Clint se apoyó en una viga junto a él, blanco y con los ojos enormes y oscuros. Cuando Thor y Tony alzaron un gran pedazo del frontis, Steve supo que ahora él iba a vomitar, porque si no veían a Bruce aún era porque la violencia del golpe lo había sacado de la transformación, y en ese caso…  
\- JARVIS, escanea rápido!!- gritaba Tony, pero Steve no lograba entender las lecturas que la computadora le daba. Estaba sordo, paralizado. Clint le aferró el brazo, y se dio cuenta que vacilaba sobre sus pies.

Y entonces los periodistas. Gritos y preguntas, flashes, a pesar de que SHIELD trataba de mantenerlos a raya: era un caos. La noche se transformaba en mañana, y con una oleada de horror que creyó lo noquearía vio una pierna humana, de hombre, bajo los cascotes…

Estaba rodeada de un charco de sangre. Steve emitió un gemido, y entonces oyó una tos, y vio a Tony y Thor tironear violentamente lo que parecía un automóvil aplastado, y en el ángulo entre eso y el escombro, Bruce Banner, polvoriento pero intacto e inconsciente, debajo de él Libby, y debajo de ambos el hombre con la pierna casi cercenada. Los flashes se volvieron cegadores mientras Tony sacaba a Bruce del hueco en brazos, y Thor ayudaba a Libby antes de poner al hombre en una camilla, que parecía bastante mal, pero vivía. Libby pasó junto a Steve casi sin mirarlo, hablándole a los paramédicos de SHIELD sobre cómo el hombre había tenido un infarto y lo había traído de vuelta con masaje cardíaco, y le había puesto un torniquete en la pierna atrapada bajo el auto, pero no había podido hacer más, y Steve la oyó disculparse con una sensación de irrealidad y el deseo de agarrarla y sacudirla. No pudo controlarse: partió detrás, listo para bramar, pero entonces hubieron más flashes, y se oyó claramente la voz de una periodista, que rompiendo la barrera de SHIELD se coló junto frente a la camilla y agarró la manga del pijama sucio de Libby.

\- También eres un Avenger? Eres la Chica del Parque del capitán América?-

\- Mi nombre es Liberty Bell, y salga de enfrente de esa camilla!- ladró Libby, apartando a la periodista con una sola mano. Inmediatamente, mil flashes, incluyendo cuando el Capitán América agarró a la Chica del Parque de la manga y se la llevó de un tirón adentro del edificio. 

 

****************************

\- Aparentemente son no Hydra, aunque una especie de Frente de Liberación neonazi antimutante no es mucho mejor.- dijo Coulson unas horas luego. Los daños a la Torre habían sido mínimos, y Tony se había negado en redondo que nadie sino sus médicos atendiesen a Bruce, que en realidad no tenía más que unos moretones, al igual que Libby. Los dos dormían en sus respectivas camitas de hospital pijo en el área médica de la Torre, al igual que Nat, que aún listada crítica estaba fuera de peligro, y Clint, que había colapsado y al que Coulson había drogado sin miramientos a la primera señal de resistencia. Tony, bañado y cubierto de crema para moretones dormitaba en el sofá de su living en el penthouse, despatarrado como un cadáver: Thor, igualmente estaba echado como un león exhausto en el colchón que había arrastrado quince pisos para colocar a los pies de la cama de Nat, en el nivel 65. Steve era el único Avenger que quedaba despierto: y simplemente, no lograba descansar. Se había quitado el uniforme y bañado, pero aún temblaba de adrenalina, y aunque recibió el reporte de Coulson, por mucho que miraba las páginas, no lograba entenderlas.- Capitán… Steve, le recomiendo que vaya a descansar. Fue una noche larga y difícil.-   
\- Aún no logro procesarlo.- dijo Steve, moviendo la cabeza. Coulson le había puesto una taza de café enfrente, pero ya estaba fría, los dos en la cocina de la Torre oyendo los ronquidos de Tony del living.  
\- Así que… Liberty Belle, no? Miss Wyoming 1938?- dijo Coulson al pasar, y a Steve casi se le da vuelta la taza.  
\- Cómo… cómo… Fury sabe? Phil!- barbotó, un poco espantado, los shocks acumulándose un modo ciego.  
\- Bueno, la reconocí al verla.- dijo Phil, tomándole la taza y yendo a hacer otra.- No es muy difícil sumar dos más dos, no?-  
\- Phil…- dijo Steve, boquiabierto. El eficiente agente de SHIELD, que había sido en cuidador de Nat y Clint por tantos años y era la mano derecha de Fury, le sonrió, hirviendo un poco más de agua.  
\- Debo suponer que Howard Stark le hizo algo? O fue Erskine? Dónde estuvo todos estos años?-  
\- Cómo sabes?- dijo Steve casi sin voz.   
\- Se te olvida lo absolutamente fan que soy tuyo.- dijo Phil con una sonrisa de muchacho.- Libby Bell, la única novia oficial de Bucky Barnes! Por supuesto que había visto fotos de ella. Fotos de ella y Bucky, de ella y Howard, incluso hay unas tuyas con ella y Peggy Carter y los demás en un bar… cuando vi fotos tuyas con una chica en Central Park, pensé que era sólo un parecido, pero ahora que dio su nombre, bueno, todo calza.-  
\- Hay veces que eres aterrador.- dijo Steve, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
\- Me alegra profundamente que se hayan encontrado. Si puedo ayudar en algo, por favor no dudes en decírmelo.- dijo Coulson gentilmente, y luego se inclinó hacia él.- Ahora, cómo es eso de que Clint y Nat ya no están juntos? Tienes algo que ver?-  
\- Porqué todo el mundo cree que tengo algo con Nat? El que tuvo un breakdown cuando la hirieron fue Bruce!-  
\- Thor también se puso loquito. Bruce es mío y mío solamente.- gritó Tony desde el living.  
\- Duérmete, Stark!-

 

\- Torre Stark. Sé que parece SHIELD medical pero a Stark le dio una pataleta y no dejó que te llevaran.- dijo Clint, sentado en una silla al revés cuando Natasha abrió los ojos. – Oí cuando te dieron la puñalada. Sé exactamente cómo suenas cuando te pasa eso. Cómo dejaste que te acuchillaran, Nat?-  
\- Aunque no lo creas, no fue una decisión consciente.- musitó Natasha, pequeña en la gran cama de hospital, su cabello lo único con color, su blanca piel casi del mismo color de las sábanas.- Por increíble que parezca, no lo pedí a propósito.-  
\- Puedo creerme que acuchillen a Thor y a Tony, que son locos, y a Steve y Bruce, que son unos mártires de mierda. Pero a ti? Pensé que tenías más respeto por tu epidermis que eso.-  
\- Honestamente viniste a gritarme? Cuando aún me están metiendo sangre?- Natasha alzó la vista a la bolsita enganchada junto a la cama, y luego a Clint, suyo rostro era igualmente grisáceo, con monstruosas ojeras y un rasmillón en la mandíbula.  
\- En cualquier otra ocasión te vas y me dejas hablando solo.- dijo Clint muy prácticamente.  
\- Sí, es verdad.- Natasha levantó un poco más el cuello, para ver un colchón tendido a los pies de su cama de cualquier manera, con una mancha de sangre a un lado y un par de enormes botas tiradas en un rincón.- Estuviste durmiendo a los pies de mi cama?-  
\- No. Ése ha sido Thor. Por algún extraño motivo se ha puesto en full Hachiko por ti. Dijo que fue su culpa.- dijo Clint, echándose atrás con las manos enganchadas en el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos nunca abandonando el rostro de Natasha.- Tú sabías dónde estaba cuando te conectaste. Estaba en tu habitación, verdad?-  
Natasha elevó una ceja, pero aún con el rostro pálido de alguien que ha perdido tanta sangre se las arregló para sonreír misteriosamente.- Y qué con eso?-  
\- Realmente dejaste que hirieran por estar muy agotada por meterte a la cama con el Dios del Trueno? No voy a preguntar qué tiene él que yo no tenga, ahí están sus botas, de muestra. Pero no crees que califica como una decisión un poco arriesgada?-  
\- Dicho por el tipo que andaba saltando por huecos de ascensores con 1.33 de alcohol en el cuerpo, tiene gracia.-  
\- Por el amor de Dios bendito. Yo todo lo que tengo es resaca. Y Bruce y Libby estaba perfectamente seguros conmigo hasta que les dio por hacerse los héroes…- Clint se calló cuando Nat se sentó inmediatamente en la cama, el rostro alarmado.- Acuéstate! Están bien! Casi le dan un ataque a Stark y el Capi, pero están bien. Aparentemente un repartidor de diarios tuvo un infarto cuando le cayó una de esas arañas en el auto y se lo volcó encima. Libby lo vio, no sé cómo, y fue a hacerle masaje cardíaco… creo que trató de sacarlo pero el tipo tenía la pierna atrapada. Cuando se les cayó el edificio del frente… ése que tenía la zapatería y la cosa esa de las masitas… encima, Hulk se metió con ellos en un rincón y los protegió. Los dos están machucados, pero bien.-  
\- Seguro que Bruce está bien? Ya sabes lo reservado que es. Libby tiene reflejos aumentados, pero cómo se te ocurre tirarte al vacío con él agarrado?! Sabías que se iba a transformar!-  
\- No inmediatamente. Ya deberías saber que el doc tiene más autocontrol del que todos creen, Nat.-  
\- Eso no es excusa para hacérselo más difícil!-  
\- Estás enojada por eso o porque no estaba cuidado tu espalda? Es por eso que te hirieron? Porque te olvidaste que yo no estaba allí, verdad? He sido tu cobertura trece años.- dijo Clint, su voz cortante. Natasha lo miró de frente, el rostro frío.  
\- No me hirieron por eso. Me hirieron por ser una estúpida descuidada, y no tiene nada que ver contigo.-  
\- Siempre tiene que ver conmigo. Todo lo que te pase tiene que ver conmigo.- dijo Clint con profunda certeza, y aferró su mano, en donde la larga aguja de la transfusión estaba clavada.- Nat…- suplicó, y su voz era un ruego.- Nat, no quieres…?-  
\- No. Es mejor que vayas a chequear a Bruce.- dijo ella, apartando la vista. Clint asintió, una o dos veces, la cara endurecida, y soltó su mano, para salir con paso rígido, sus habilidades de artista marcial permitiéndole esquivar a Thor en la misma puerta, que regresaba con un tazón de sopa instantánea en las manos.  
\- Amigo Clint?- preguntó Thor, su voz inquisitiva.- JARVIS ha tenido la amabilidad de encargarnos alimento a gusto de cada uno. Creo que el platillo del país oriental que es de tu preferencia está en la mesa de la cocina.-  
\- Gracias, Thor.- dijo Clint sin volverse, pasando de largo. Thor, descalzo y bañado en su viejo buzo adidas se asomó a la habitación, para ver a Nat muy pálida recostada en el lecho, la cara hacia la ventana.  
\- Veo que han tenido palabras. Si no fuera porque puedo leer el dolor en su postura, lo iría a buscar para recordarle que eres una dama y estás herida.- dijo Thor ofreciéndole el tazón de picante sopa rusa de patatas que ella prefería. Nat movió la cabeza, y se concentró en su sopa, dejando que le entibiara los dedos helados por los fluidos.  
\- Thor?-  
\- Sí, mi querida?-  
\- Es posible que Clint sea un poco áspero contigo por unos días. Creo que ha malentendido las cosas.-  
\- O más bien, has permitido que malentienda las cosas?- dijo Thor, sin levantar la vista de su sándwich de carne.- Crees que eso ayude en el proceso de su aceptación de tus designios?-  
\- Probablemente.- dijo ella, con un suspiro.  
\- Entonces me entrego confiado a tu red, querida araña mía. Siempre habrá tiempo para solucionar sus sentimientos sobre mí: son los sobre ti que deben importarnos.- Thor extendió la mano, y aunque tenía unas gotitas de mayonesa, seguía siendo la mano de un príncipe.- Ahora, necesito que me respondas honestamente. Crees que la droga que coloqué sin mala intención pero con muy mal juicio en tu comida te afectó en batalla? Porque no es normal que seas herida. Es, debo decir, algo nuevo para mí, y muy desagradable, por añadidura.-  
Natasha Romanova lo miró a los ojos y mintió con la facilidad con que sólo una maestra podía conjurar.- En absoluto, Thor. Sólo fue un acontecimiento fortuito. Y tú me salvaste la vida.- Thor sonrió, aliviado, volviendo a su sándwich. Y Nat, sus ojos en él, se juró que nunca iba a permitirse lastimarlo, ni siquiera con la más inicua de las verdades.

 

\- Dónde está Bruce, JARVIS?- Steve se paseó frustrado por el living. Había tratado de descansar un poco en su habitación, pero todo lo que había conseguido era una hora de paseo después de bañarse y vestirse. Pensó en ir a preparar desayuno, pero no había nadie: Natasha estaba en su cama de hospital en el piso 65, y aparentemente todo el resto del mundo dormía, incluso el perpetuamente insomne Tony y el incansable Thor, que solían estar siempre a la mano.  
:: El Dr. Banner se encuentra descansando, Capitán.::  
\- Hay reporte de los daños? Qué novedades hay de Libby y Natasha?-  
:: El lobby y el ascensor privado, el daycare y uno de los laboratorios de química son las únicos daños importantes. Tiempo estimado de reparaciones, 100 hrs::  
\- No hay bajas reportadas de la batalla en la calle?-  
:: No, Capitán. Respecto a la Agente Romanoff y a Miss Bell, se encuentran con las respectivas compañías de Mr. Odinson y el Agente Barton, cenando.::  
\- Thor está acompañando a Libby?- dijo Steve sorprendido, mientras se asomaba a la cocina y sí, allí estaba su cajita de arroz tradicional con picadillo de carne de pavo y salsa. La tomó, aún caliente, y partió al ascensor principal, marcando el piso 65 antes de que JARVIS contestara.  
:: El Sr. Odinson está acompañando a la agente Romanoff. Me disculpo si no fui claro.::  
\- Sí? Bueno, le salvó la vida. Y me imaginé que Clint estaría derrumbado con la resaca aún.-  
:: Pues parece bastante recuperado:: comentó JARVIS justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Lo que oyó entonces Steve lo desconcertó, pero fue entonces que algo muy incómodo se acodó en su estómago, porque lo que oían eran risas de Clint y Libby,  
No tenía sentido. Clint tendría que haber estado desplomado: la noche anterior casi se había intoxicado, había luchado, había estado llorando su ruptura con Nat, y encima Coulson lo había drogado. Pero allí estaba, una horas después, bastante más descansado y guapo, charlando hasta por los codos y haciendo a Libby reír con sus gestos grandilocuentes, porque parecía que estaba imitando a Fury. (8)  
\- Capi! Verdad que Libby fue toda una heroína? El repartidor de diarios se recuperó, le salvaron la pierna. Vamos a tener que dar una conferencia de prensa pronto para explicar el jaleo, porque creo que Hasbro ya le está pidiendo a Pepper Potts que los deje vender sus figuritas.-  
\- La verdadera heroína anoche fue Natasha.- dijo Steve, con sequedad.  
\- Clint me dice que está mejor.- dijo Libby, asintiendo, y para espanto de Steve, vio que Clint se había apoderado de una de las manos de la joven y la oprimía con toda familiaridad.- Fue increíble lo que hicieron anoche…-  
\- Es lo habitual si eres un Avenger. Aunque normalmente yo estoy en mejor forma.- dijo Clint sonriente, meneando la cabeza.- Pero no me arrepiento. Si hubiera estado sobrio, habría estado en el Quinjet peleando en vez de aquí contigo, linda.-  
\- Estuviste maravilloso ayer!- dijo Libby con sinceridad.- No tuve nada de miedo contigo.-  
\- No tenías nada que temer, nena.- dijo Clint, fingiendo una postura al estilo de Thor, antes de disolverse en risas.- Capi, no viniste a sermonearla, verdad? Porque salvó una vida.-  
\- Sí, y casi cuesta tres.- dijo Steve, sin poder evitar que la irritación le inundara la voz, allí de pie viendo a los dos tan relajados y sonrientes.- Libby, no eres un Avenger, que eso quede claro. Eres un paciente. No puedes…-  
\- Tú no habrías hecho nada distinto!- exclamó Clint.  
\- Agente Barton, le ruego que nos deje solos. Esta conversación es de la señorita y mía.- soltó Steve, y se arrepintió de inmediato, no porque era una actitud idiota, sino porque Clint, los ojos brillantes de pronto, se había enderezado, como quien ha estado buscando pelea y al fin la encuentra.   
\- Sí? Y por qué mejor no entras en calor masticándome por haber estado ebrio? Ya se te ocurrió que Nat no habría salido herida si yo hubiera estado allí?-  
\- Eso es algo que conversaremos como Avengers. Esto, en cambio…-  
\- Libby no es un Avenger, eso mismo dijiste recién. Por lo tanto, no tienes ningún derecho…-  
\- Clint.- dijo Libby, y su voz fue clara, pero firme. Se había enderezado, para ponerle una mano en el brazo.- Por favor, déjame hablar con Steve. Te veré después, de acuerdo?-  
\- No te olvides que tenemos una cita.- dijo Clint, un deje de maldad en su voz al mirar de reojo a Steve, y se inclinó para besar el pelo rubio de la joven. Al pasar, Steve lo miró con incredulidad, pero al volverse a Libby, comprendió de repente porqué el sólo oír esas risas había hecho que le pesara el estómago.  
Clint. El francotirador desaprensivo, alegre y algo suicida de su grupo. Había un motivo de porqué lo sentía tan cercano: Clint era un amigo increíble y un protector feroz, pero había cosas en que se parecía, Dios cuánto se parecía, a Bucky. 

 

\- Tony…- dijo la voz cálida. Una mano tibia estaba acariciándole el cabello, y Tony contrajo los ojos, antes de moverse hacia la mano que lo acariciaba. Normalmente, despertaba de golpe, un momento inconsciente, al siguiente segundo completamente despierto, pero ahora había algo suave y cálido cerca, su cama mucho más confortable que de costumbre, y alguien… alguien hablaba.  
\- JARVIS? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos.- Scan directo, quién está en mi cama? Y qué hora es? Y cómo llegué a mi cama?-  
:: Su compañero de cama es actualmente el Dr. Banner. Fue traído a las 7:00 AM a sus habitaciones después de que intentase crear un holograma multipunto de dos kilómetros de largo que colgar sobre la Torre con la leyenda que decía FUCK YEAH AVENGERS. El Agente Coulson y el doctor lo acostaron y el doctor le puso una dosis de 0,5 mgr de un relajante diazo. Son las once y media de la mañana y New York tendrá un día soleado, con extremos de 11 y 23 grados Celsious.::  
\- Todo eso podía habértelo dicho yo.- dijo la voz en su oído, y Tony abrió ojos castaños vivaces y alegres al encontrarse a Bruce Banner, sin camisa para más señas, recostado en su almohada con una mano masajeando la piel bajo su reactor. Bruce, que parecía suave y soñoliento, estaba tendido sobre el costado, los rizos en la almohada, y el roce de su pierna contra la suya le dijo claramente que ninguno de los dos llevaba pantalones.  
\- No tienes que hacer multitask. Sólo concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.- dijo Tony, acariciando el brazo nervudo, volteándose hacia él con clara disposición. Bruce le dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía despreocupada y satisfecha, aunque había un rastro de tensión en las arrugas de sus ojos.- Bruce? Está todo bien?-  
\- Nat se está recuperando bien. La puñalada le puncionó la arteria hepática: tuvo mucha suerte que Thor estuviera allí. Pero se recuperará. Clint tiene una resaca horrible, por supuesto. Steve está un poco apaleado, no más de lo normal, pero indignado de que Libby se haya arriesgado…-  
\- Sí, qué fue eso?- preguntó Tony, pero aunque había interés en su voz, sus manos fueron al pecho de Bruce, mapeando y acariciando los pectorales, que podían no tener la definición y la perfección de los de Steve, Clint o Thor, pero le hacían mucho más la boca agua.  
\- Libby fue enfermera en la guerra. Creo que después de ser Libby todo el día con Steve, vio a una persona herida en el campo de batalla y su entrenamiento se accionó. Le salvó la vida a ese hombre, en todo caso.-  
\- Pero la prensa la vio. Jarvis, los titulares.- ordenó Tony, volteándose de espaldas mientras JARVIS proyectaba sobre la cama las portadas de varias revistas y periódicos. La foto de Libby en su pijama blanco había sido tomada de todos los modos en que se podía para que la chaquetilla no pareciera pijama: incluso en una portada, hábilmente photoshopeada, tanto el sol como el capitán América aparecían protectores a su espalda mientras ella, que era tan jodidamente fotogénica, aparentaba ser una figura vestida de blanco, tomada admirativamente desde abajo.-   
\- “LIBERTY BELL HAS STRUCK. La chica del parque del Capitán América es una superheroína. LADY LIBERTY. La novia del Capitán. ARTHUR AND GUINEVERE”.- Tony, los brazos tras la cabeza, leyó los titulares.- No entiendo esa referencia, parezco el Capi…-  
\- La leyenda dice que el rey Arturo no está muerto, sólo duerme en Avalón hasta que Inglaterra lo necesite otra vez. El paralelismo con Steve era obvio que tarde o temprano alguien lo iba a hacer.- dijo Bruce, ignorando el display para seguir acariciando el vientre de Tony.  
\- Lindo. Todos los titulares son sobre ella salvando a un vejete con colesterol alto. Y nosotros! Que nos coman los pescados! Qué bonito! Ni siquiera hay una foto de los aviones que aterrizamos? Y Nat, que se fue cuchillada por estos desagradecidos!- bramó Tony.  
\- En una de las fotos de Libby sale mi cara detrás.- Bruce se estaba riendo, cara en la almohada.  
\- Voy a presentar una queja por discriminación. Todo porque es rubia y linda… estaba muy enojado Steve porque se metiera en el forro? En las fotos tiene su cara trademark de “ otra foto y te tiro el escudo” Tiene tan mal genio, la verdad…-  
\- Steve está en una situación muy compleja. Supongo que tendremos que pedirle a Pepper que haga el control de daños que pueda con la prensa.-  
\- No tomaron fotos de Clint vomitando?-  
\- No hasta ahora, aparentemente. Siempre podíamos decir que era una concusión.-  
\- Debería haberse ido con nosotros, el idiota, en vez de hacer acrobacias contigo por la Torre. Como si yo nunca hubiera manejado la armadura ebrio, si es ebrio que manejo mejor…!-  
\- Tony… Clint estaba muy borracho. E hizo lo correcto al quitarse de en medio todo lo que pudo, porque no estaba en condiciones de ser útil. Supongo que Steve va a objetar, pero no podemos estar de guardia 24/7: el hombre se merece, y todos nos merecemos, tiempo propio.-  
\- Nunca creí que fueras un abogado de la intemperancia!-  
\- Como médico, me molesta profundamente que haya bebido hasta casi intoxicarse. Me molesta mucho más que se tire edificios abajo a cada rato, claro está. Pero si no me equivoco su relación con Nat se ha complicado, y está pasando por varios procesos.-  
\- Crees que Nat lo haya botado por alguien? Steve, por ejemplo?-  
\- Tony, crees que podríamos hablar de las relaciones del resto del mundo luego, y concentrarnos en nuestra relación ahora?- dijo Bruce, apoyándose en un codo. Tony elevó las cejas, sin sacar las manos de su nuca.  
\- Estaba tratando de ser un caballero! Me pediste manos fuera, dejo manos fuera, estoy tratando de…- Tony dio un respingo cuando la mano de Bruce fue bajo el edredón y aferró firme y posesivamente su sexo.-… claro, también podemos hacer eso, eso está muy bien.-  
Bruce le cayó encima para un beso, su boca moviéndose hambrienta y decidida, y Tony se arqueó sin ninguna vergüenza, empujándose contra su mano con ansiedad, los sonidos en su garganta ahogados por los besos claros y demandantes. Bruce lo besó largamente, el calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose en el lecho, y Tony hizo un movimiento violento contra su mano, porque estaba completamente erecto y podía sentir contra su costado a Bruce, también erecto y caliente. La carga densa de ese cuerpo sólido, en donde se almacenaba una cantidad imposible de masa en brazos esbeltos y el torso de un hombre normal se sentía… diferente. Tony sintió esa solidez contra su propio cuerpo eléctrico, nervudo, nervioso: y supo que se parecían a un átomo, el centro de protones y neutrones tan firme y palpitante, con ese poder tan enorme y destructivo en el interior, mientras que él era los electrones incansables, girando alrededor, chocando, cambiando, saltando niveles de energía, siempre respondiendo a ese centro palpitante…   
-… entonces… podemos? Puedo? Palabra de seguridad? Qué hago? Dime qué quieres…?- balbuceó, besando los hombros, las sienes, todo lo que pudiera alcanzar, tocar, acariciar. La mano de Bruce tomó un ritmo más demandante, y Tony jadeó, porque no sólo era Bruce, era una mano con una experticia casi profesional la que deslizaba dedos húmedos en su frenillo y presionaba su uretra con el borde de la uña.- Bruce? Eh… contexto? Un poco de planteamiento en esto? Dónde… cómo sabes hacer esto… así…?- a Tony se le escapó un gemido cuando un meñique perverso se deslizó por la vena inferior, presionando con fuerza, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas.- Bruce!-  
\- Cállate un momento.- dijo el científico, y apartó las sábanas de un tirón, aferrando la cinturilla de los bóxers que era lo único que llevaba puesto Tony, y quitándoselos sin pausa, sin liberar su sexo del calor de su mano. Tony se enderezó en los codos, pero se le fue la cabeza atrás de placer cuando Bruce se acomodó entre sus piernas, aunque no podía evitar notar que el tímido científico se había metido en su cama sin una hebra de ropa en el cuerpo.  
\- Ooh… qué… qué es lo que quieres hacer?… dónde aprendiste a hacer eso…?- gimió, cuando las manos de Bruce, que lo manejaban con la habilidad con que manejaba sus frágiles instrumentos de biología, se unieron para envolverlo y darle una fricción húmeda y deliciosa, haciendo que le temblara todo el cuerpo.- Por el amor de Dios, Bruce!- gritó, porque una mano había sido reemplazada por su boca, y la espiral de una lengua determinada. Tony se agarró de la cabecera de la cama, viendo sus propios brazos vibrar por el esfuerzo de controlarse, pero la otra mano había ido a masajear sus testículos, y todo su cuerpo vibraba ahora…   
\- Me metí a tu cama desnudo mientras dormías. Creo que eso es bastante claro.- dijo Bruce con la misma calma, sus manos abandonándolo un momento para buscar algo a los pies de la cama, y luego, con mucha parsimonia, frotar algo en sus palmas y luego friccionarlo con la delicia que era el lubricante entibiado. Tony se empujó en sus manos húmedas sin poder evitarlo, follándolas abierta y descaradamente, todo su cuerpo rígido ansiando el alivio, pero Bruce, aunque se permitió observarlo un momento salvaje y lujurioso con una cara que habría sido la que hubiera tenido si hubiera sido supervillano- y qué pérdida habría sido esa, pensó por un segundo Tony: cuánto material para fantasías perversas- lo soltó luego, y se tendió a su lado de bruces, apoyado en los codos, y su sonrisa más tensa que antes.  
\- Bruce?- Tony se arrojó sobre su costado, acariciándolo, tocándolo, besándolo ciegamente, la voz ronca.- No pares… dime qué quieres, que hago, sólo quiero…- agregó, para luego callar al sentir la mano de Bruce, segura y determinada, aferrando su nuca.  
\- Penétrame.- dijo, su voz áspera. Tony lo miró con los ojos castaños dilatados, pero tras una pausa, no hizo preguntas, su rostro fascinado y entusiasta, y sí, jodidamente excitado. No tenía que preguntar si era seguro, si no dispararía a Hulk, si era una buena idea, si Bruce quería eso: si Bruce le daba permiso, el científico genio ya había pensado en todas esas respuestas largamente. Tony, que nunca había sido un hombre que confiara en nadie, confiaba en Bruce y su criterio más de lo que confiaba en el suyo mismo.  
\- Dime si te duele.- es todo lo que pudo decir, su cuerpo recostándose contra el suyo, envolviéndolo caliente, y Bruce hizo un sonido de necesidad cuando su mano fue al punto entre sus piernas y lo encontró listo y preparado, lubricado y suave, y dilatado.- Bruce?-  
\- Me preparé anoche…- susurró Bruce en su oído, y era lo más caliente que hubiera oído en mucho tiempo: Tony sintió su propio sexo dar un tirón cuando la imagen mental llenó sus neuronas.- Anoche… mientras dormías, hice yoga y… me preparé. Dormí con un plug… quiero hacer esto, Tony… ya me transformé ayer, es el momento, no ocurrirá aún si duele un poco pero… hazlo rápido. La ansiedad es un gatillo, también…- jadeó, y Tony no hubiera podido controlarse aunque la amenaza de Hulk hubiera pendido sobre sus cabezas. – Hazlo!-  
Tony se irguió encima suyo, y jadeando como un fuelle, sus rodillas buscaron alzar contra sus caderas los muslos de Bruce, las nalgas tibias y bien formadas contra su regazo, sus codos cayendo a los costados de sus costillas mientras se empujaba en la entrada, se guiaba, y tenía que cerrar los ojos un momento y pensar en reuniones de Stark Industries y en el trabajo de Justin Hammer para retenerse. Era apretado y exquisito, y sedoso y lubricado, pero más que eso, era a Bruce Banner, el hombre cuyos ojos había mirado y había estado en casa, al que estaba poseyendo, el que se había preparado para él, el que lo conocía como nadie en el mundo y lo quería, sí, lo quería…  
Un empuje, dos empujes, y Bruce estaba haciendo un sonido enronquecido de deseo y placer bajo él, el sonido de alguien que ya no le importa cómo se oye, ni cómo se ve, sumergido en su disfrute, abandonado en el goce. Incluso a través de la nube de su propia, salvaje lujuria, Tony sintió el apabullante deseo de darle todo el placer que pudiera, de ofrecerle a Bruce Banner, el hombre que había perdido todo y aún así seguía ofreciéndose como penitencia al mundo, todo el placer, toda la alegría que fuera capaz de conjurar con su cuerpo.   
Sin duda alguna, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dicho que un hombre que se merecía, en opinión de Tony, lo mejor del mundo, hubiera pedido a Tony Stark como parte de ese “ mejor”: pero Bruce, por algún extraño motivo, lo había elegido, lo había reclamado, y después de tantos años de no pedirle nada a la vida, había sido Tony Stark la primera y única cosa que lo había hecho decir “ quiero esto”.  
Tony iba a asegurarse que lo tuviera. En abundancia.  
Ignorando su propio, pulsante orgasmo, que parecía demasiado cerca, Tony se concentró, apretando los dientes, en un vaivén firme y profundo, rápido pero no demasiado, analizando las respuestas de Bruce, trazando complicados algoritmos de sus jadeos, su respiración, sus latidos, que se sentían como un tambor contra sus muñecas, acomodadas a sus costados. Cuando cambió por tercera vez el ángulo, su sexo pulsando profundo al entrar cada vez más en vertical, Bruce emitió una risa entre sus gemidos.  
\- Estás… experimentando…?- jadeó mirándolo por entre los rizos, sudando, los oscuros ojos vivaces.- Como va la… hipótesis, Sr. Stark?-  
\- Eres un … hijo de tu… me miras así y me… oh, maldita sea…- Tony apoyó la cara entre los omóplatos del doctor, que se agitaban a cada jadeo. Tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca.  
\- Debería… dejar de lado… la exx-periencia empírica e ir con las publicaciones… con las fuentes de información, ay, reconocidas…- Bruce se estaba riendo. Tony nunca había sentido reír a alguien que se estuviera follando, y era hermoso. Cómo nadie más lo mencionaba como un kink?  
\- Qué? Cuántas ex novias tengo que llamar…?- jadeó, alterando el ritmo a uno rápido y corto.- Oooh, oooh… no te dije lo celoso que soy? Si alguien más se te acerca me pongo en plan… hijo único y millonario…-  
\- La fuente soy yo, obviamente…- jadeó Bruce.- Qué crees que hace un hombre solo en casuchas sin luz, ni agua, ni internet, por días y días? –  
\- Conociéndote, ceniza en la c-cabeza y… camisa de crin…-  
\- El sexo… tántrico es sobre… autocontrol. Te dije… que había probado… todo.- gimió Bruce, claramente en el mismo borde. La imagen de un Bruce solitario jugando consigo mismo noche tras noche, poniéndose metas, actuando como con uno de sus experimentos, fue el fin para Tony, que con un gruñido se aferró a sus hombros y se empujó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo el rostro en sus rizos, inhalando su olor, su mano anclándose en la almohada, y entonces Bruce aferró su mano y tiró de él, volteándolo para besarlo aún mientras se le derramaba dentro, y sus ojos eran verdes, verde intenso…  
\- Bruce?- habían pasado unos minutos, seguro. Tony no recordaba, excepto en explosiones, haberse sentido tan perdido, tan fuera de cuerpo, tan lacio y vulnerable. Bruce estaba allí, a su lado, su cabeza contra la suya, y al volverse, vio que lo miraba, párpados entrecerrados, aún un brillo verde allí.  
Tony alargó la mano para acariciarlo, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue a Bruce, desnudo y palpitante, montarse sobre su vientre, los labios rojos y mordidos, el rostro cargado de lujuria, y con esos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos masturbarse veloz y ansiosamente, sus caderas moviéndose libres sobre él hasta que con un gruñido y el arqueo de su espina dorsal se corrió sobre su pecho, sus costillas, su brazo. Tony nunca había visto algo tan erótico, tan salvaje y peligroso y se enderezó para hundir los dedos en su pelo y besarlo una y otra vez como si no fuera a haber un mañana, como si pudiera beber el orgasmo de su boca. Hubo una pausa temblorosa llena de besos, y luego se derrumbaron en el lecho, y tomó unos segundos que Tony se diera cuenta que Bruce balbuceaba algo en su boca.  
\- Normalmente… puedo contenerlo… ahora no… no pude… Tony, tienes que… baño… descontaminante… no es más que… 15 pcgrams o algo pero… es radioactivo… Tony…-  
\- Bruce, bebo de tu taza todo el tiempo.- dijo Tony, sintiendo el cambio marcado entre el Bruce que era su amante, el ardiente, desinhibido y apasionado hombre que le había hecho el amor esa mañana y que lo había declarado suyo hacía tan poco en el laboratorio y el tímido, gentil y perpetuamente preocupado doctor que era el favorito de todos en la Torre. Era un cambio tan marcado entre cualquiera de esos dos y el mismo Hulk.  
\- Como sea… levántate… la ducha, ya…-  
\- Pero no quieeeeeero.- Tony rodó en el lecho, y luego rodó de regreso violentamente, atrapando a Bruce con manos y pies.- Hola, apuesto. Buenos días. Qué tal si dedicamos los próximos días a conocernos mejor, bíblicamente hablando?-  
\- No puedo hacer esto con mucha frecuencia, Tony. Las únicas ocasiones en que es seguro es poco después de transformarme.- dijo Bruce con sinceridad, pero frunció las cejas de inmediato, alzando una mano precautoria y severa al brillo en los ojos de Tony.- Alto allí. Dile a esa neurona que pare con la dendrita en seco. Es mala idea. Además de inmoral, riesgosa, errónea…-  
\- No he pensado nada, lo juro. En absoluto pensaba en las posibilidades de pagarle a un supervillano para que haga shows con regularidad y tengas una excusa para transformarte. Celebratory sex!-  
\- No es que no sea regular con lo de estar con los Avengers, pero…- Bruce intentó soltarse del pulpo con forma de Tony que se le había ido encima.- En serio, ducha. Si quieres hacer esto con regularidad, tendrás que tener procedimientos para prevenir la irradiación que afecta mi sangre y semen. Curiosamente, mis lágrimas y saliva no poseen radiación.-  
\- Porque no poseen elementos figurados, a lo mucho células epiteliales denucleadas.- comentó Tony con la cara en su cuello.  
\- Hmmm.- Bruce lo consideró.- Puede ser que tengas razón.  
\- Estoy pensando en un polímero… un polímero resistente.-  
\- Un polímero?-  
\- Condones antiradioactivos, si eso te hace feliz. Pantalones para el Otro Tipo también puede ser.-  
\- Tendrías que conseguir un índice de fricción menor al 0,56 con un porcentaje de elasticidad del orden del 200%. O sea, gelatina que se pueda coser.-  
\- Gelatina… un gelificado entre dos bandas. Tienes razón. Me haces sentir idiota. Es maravilloso!- Tony se echó a reír.- Te haré pantalones, y condones, y camisas… Hulk tendrá hasta corbatas…-  
\- Te hago sentir idiota?-  
\- Sí, nunca nadie hace eso. No creas que no es agotador ser el más listo todo el tiempo? Es maravilloso no serlo. – Tony se volteó con energía y le acarició el pelo con cierta torpeza.- Pantalones entonces, con un bolsillito para el comunicador y los condones?-   
\- Puedes mandar a hacer todos los pantalones elásticos que se te antojen para Hulk, si dejas de tratar de meterme en skinny jeans.-  
\- Tienes un lindo trasero! Es un crimen mantener las cosas lindas en la oscuridad! Te verías muy bien en unos lavados a la piedra, azul violáceo, bolsillos atrás, costuras claras, corte para cinturón! Y un sweater sin cuello verde oscuro…-  
\- No uso verde.- dijo Bruce, poniéndose de pie y escapando de los brazos voraces de Tony.- Párate de una vez, Stark. Tengo que ir a ver a Libby y quiero ver a Natasha con mis propios ojos. Hala, ducha.-  
\- Al menos nos bañamos juntos?- rezongó Tony, desenredándose de la sábana.  
\- En tu ducha caben el team al completo.- se burló Bruce, pero su mirada fue gentil cuando le tendió la mano. Y Tony se habría condenado por esa sonrisa, que cálida e íntima, le parecía la cosa más valiosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.  
\- Tengo shampoo para rizos rebeldes. Y tengo esos jeans en el closet.- dijo Tony con un gesto de triunfo, sin hacer caso de su desnudez ni del estado de las sábanas.- Deja pasártelos…-  
\- No tienes que vestirme. Tengo jeans.-  
\- Yo tengo 344 jeans. 300 son negros y todos míos. De los demás, por favor sírvete.-   
\- Tony…- dijo Bruce, ya en la puerta de la ducha, el vapor nublando el magnífico baño art decó decorado en mármol negro y cristal dorado.- Lo de hacerte sentir idiota…-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Puedo hacer eso todas las veces que quieras.-  
\- Me vas a dar otra clase en localización de neutrones gamma?-  
\- No, te haré perder la lucidez. - Dijo Bruce, y sonrió con su mejor sonrisa de carnívoro antes de meterse a la ducha.

*************************

\- Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- musitó el Capitán América ( ésa era la voz) cuando encontró a Clint, un par de horas después de mediodía, en la cocina. Tenía en la mano la fuente completa de confitura de fresa con jalea y crema cuajada (9) que era la favorita de Natasha, y se la estaba comiendo parsimoniosamente, sentado en el mesón junto al gigantesco refrigerador, los pies descalzos colgando inofensivos y los pantalones cargo que solía preferir en la Torre ya salpicados de confitura.  
\- Vas a tener que especificar, Cap. No estoy en mi más deslumbrante hoy, con la resaca.- dijo Clint, balanceando los talones.  
\- Con Libby.- dijo Steve, y se arrepintió: pero si había algo que se le daba pésimo, era disimular. Y además, no había mucho que pudiera disimularse ante esos ojos agudos.  
Era su idea o había pasado un destello malévolo por los ojos verde vino riesling?  
\- Bueno, me estaba sacando la resaca en buena compañía.- dijo Clint, la cuchara metida en la boca.- Ése es mi verdadero superpoder, sabes. No Hangover Man. O sea, la sufro, pero se me va rápido. Metabolismo acelerado, supongo.-  
\- Noté que te entiendes muy bien con ella.- dijo Steve, sentándose a la mesa redonda de la cocina, apartando la vista. Si Clint quería hacer algún comentario perverso, se lo guardó, aunque sus ojos bailoteaban malvados mientras lamía la fuente por los bordes directamente y hablaba con voz meliflua.  
\- No es difícil entenderse con ella. Es muy simpática y sencilla. Y es tan jodidamente hermosa.- agregó, sonriente.- Te llevo una semana de ventaja conociéndola. Evaluar sus habilidades fue un de las tareas más agradables que me ha encomendado el doc.-  
\- Dijiste que tendrían una cita.- dijo Steve, sin poder apartar la vista de ese Clint tan relajado, con la boca llena de dulce, que con su más maltratada camiseta lila parecía la antítesis del hombre amargo de la noche anterior. Éste, que parecía diez años menor, no parecía tener más preocupación en la vida que si podría llegar al fondo de la fuente.   
Claro que había que considerar que Clint era un maestro del disfraz y un espía consumado, por lo que podía aparentar ser más o menos lo que se le antojara.  
\- Por supuesto. Con el dinero de Stark, que quiere que Libby se divierta, me la llevaré a una cita como Dios manda. Flores, adornos, tuxedo, cena en hotel, baile, paseo por la bahía, caramba, un yate si lo consigo… no porque me haya criado en un circo soy un palurdo, Capitán.- dijo Clint, con aparente despreocupación, que sin embargo hizo sentir a Steve pésimo. Comparada con ésa, su cita merecía el apelativo de kindergarten.  
\- Nadie ha dicho… Clint, no sé si ella está en condiciones de…-  
\- De bailar y cenar?-  
\- De consentimiento informado.- dijo Steve, y su voz sonó metálica cuando miró de frente a Clint. Hubo algo gris y tormentoso en la mirada de Clint, algo pétreo, y aunque no destelló tan obviamente, Steve pudo sentir el cambio en su propia piel.  
Era la sensación de un arco tensándose.  
\- Bueno, tengo experiencia en seducir chicas con issues de abuso y lavado de cerebro, no? Quizá sea un kink.- dijo Clint con su precisión habitual.   
\- Intentar algo con Libby en este momento sería un abuso, Clint!-  
Steve sintió una oleada de disgusto por lo que había insinuado, pero su propia boca parecía incapaz de callarse.

*Y estoy esperando que menciones la novedad?*  
La voz de Buck en su cabeza resonó clara: y la memoria lo inundó, porque Bucky, al igual que Clint, podí ser todo sonrisas, todo relax en un momento, y un segundo después erizarse como un gato y quedarse quieto y amenazante, su furia lenta y terrible como la lava en una ladera en contraste a las rápidas y explosivas furias de Steve.

Se parecían en tantas cosas. Observadores, sensitivos, amantes de la música, atormentados a veces…

Irresistibles para las mujeres, los dos.

Oh, Clint. Oh Buck. 

\- Es curioso.- dijo Clint, inclinando la cabeza a un lado como un pájaro, mientras se limpiaba las manos en un paño de cocina.- Al único que le dijeron que se mantuviera lejos y no le llenara de cabeza de cosas es, parte de Stark, a ti. Y es contigo con quien tiene historia, conmigo no tiene absolutamente ningún problema. Así que el que tiene que preocuparse de no intentar nada raro eres tú, Steve, mientras que yo, y hasta Bruce, y Thor, tenemos el campo libre. Cielos, hasta Nat, que no es más pansexual porque no ha logrado pillar a Hulk desprevenido…-  
\- Clint!- Steve saltó sobre sus pies, el rostro teñido de enojo y sí, azoro, pero Clint ni siquiera se movió, como si el enojo del Capitán América no significara nada para él. Se metió la última cucharada de confite en la boca, y tras tragar, habló con voz que era puro hielo:  
\- No tengo porqué tolerar que me levantes la voz fuera del campo de batalla. Fuera del combate, digo lo que bien se me antoja, y en este momento se me antoja decirte que me exasperas. Tú y Stark tendrían a esa pobre chica envuelta en celofán hasta que Bruce acabe de disectarla…-  
\- Perdón, cuál es la pobre chica? Estamos hablando de Lady Liberty, la mujer que debería habitar el edificio Baxter y ser la versión fun-size de Fantastic Four?- dijo Tony entrando a la cocina sin nada más encima que unos pantalones color chocolate arrugados, que le quedaban algo largos, yendo directo a sacar una botella de agua, bebérsela de un trago y agarrar un par de waffles congelados, meter uno al microondas y empezar a comerse el otro tal como estaba.- Siendo honestos, debe ser agradable tener personalidades múltiples. Lo sigo como hijo único: tener siempre quien esté de acuerdo contigo… es como tener cheerleaders personales. No que yo sepa lo que es tener cheerleaders personales. Las bailarinas artísticas de la Stark Expo eran totalmente, absolutamente, completamente idea de Pepper…(10)-  
\- Cap está con la bandera retorcida porque invité a salir a Libby y ella aceptó.- dijo Clint, alargando la mano al microondas, que Tony le aplastó de inmediato con el golpetazo de un waffle congelado a medio comer duro como la piedra.- Aw! Bestia! Trabajo con eso, monstruo inconsciente, si me la rompes me haces otra!-  
\- Barton, eres una pequeña mierda infecta.- dijo Tony con desaprobación y un poco de admiración renuente.- Como yo no la tocaría ni con un palo de golf sin importar lo buena que esté, ya que probablemente mi padre did hit that, debo reconocer que además de ser una pésima persona, no que sea una novedad, es un poco deprimente que encestes en dos de dos de las hembras que viven en esta Torre…-  
\- Sí, bueno, los snipers siempre le damos al blanco.- Clint sonrió a pesar de la cuchara en su boca, ampliamente.- Y por blanco estoy hablando de…-  
\- No vas con Libby ni a la esquina hasta que yo la evalúe.- dijo Bruce, entrando directo a la tetera, con pantalones gris claro de pijama que le quedaban cortos y ajustados en las caderas.- Y sobre todo, no sin que hayas aclarado tu estatus con Nat. Más allá de que sea una mala idea para las dinámicas del team, o lo mucho que sepa que Nat podría sacarte la piel para hacerse un cubrecama de patchwork si quisiera, si no has aclarado las cosas con ella, te repatearé personalmente el trasero.-   
\- Beige Rogers, rosa Thor y verde Hulk… necesitamos un negro en este grupo para que quede bonito.- dijo Tony, con tal increíble insensibilidad e incorrección que por un momento todos se callaron azorados.   
\- Nat me dejó.- dijo Clint, con simpleza, y aunque había un brillo metálico en sus ojos, un desafío a que dijeran algo, también había una tensión en sus labios, un leve rictus de dolor.  
\- Bueno, al menos no acabaste comido.- comentó Tony, entregándole el waffle caliente a Bruce y yendo a la cafetera.  
\- Ustedes dos están usando los pantalones del otro?- preguntó Clint, arrugando la nariz en curiosidad.  
\- Sí.- dijo Bruce sin ninguna incomodidad, mientras Tony asentía vigorosamente, un mohín en sus labios, como si dijera “ Mira, sí, no lo había notado pero tiene sentido esa hipótesis”  
\- Oh.- dijo Steve, vagamente confuso, su cabeza aún en Libby. Clint, en cambio, asintió para sí, lamiéndose los labios, su mirada cruzando la habitación en un gesto aprobatorio.  
\- Es por Thor?- preguntó Tony, volteándose con su café recién hecho en la mano, pero al ver el súbito chispazo de dolor en los ojos de Clint, apretó los labios.- Maldita sea, lo decía como broma. Tú sabes que Bob el Constructor está con la doctora Tiny Foster. Aunque suena muy mal decir que no meto las manos al sodio por Nat, las metería por nuestro Yahvé personal. Con los guanteletes puestos claro. Y en sodio seco. Y con Bruce al lado con el extintor. Caramba, es que es Nat… siempre pensé que toda esa arquería debía dar buena salud cardíaca…-  
\- Es un ejercicio para maratonistas de larga distancia. Muy largas.-   
\- Steve, sé que estás tratando de decidir a quién quieres pegarle primero. Te sugiero, fuertemente, que sea a una bolsa de arena.- dijo Bruce, que ya se había zampado el waffle y lo miraba con ojos levemente verdosos por sobre la taza de té de hierbas. Luego suavizó su tono, y más que un reproche para Steve, su tono fue exasperado con los otros dos.- No pierdas el tiempo con este par de insensible, brutos, sordos de la teoría social.-  
\- Me dices cosas tan lindas.- suspiró Tony.  
\- Me las dijo a mí primero, Stark.- dijo Clint, deslizando una mano coqueta por el brazo de Bruce, que elevó una ceja poco impresionada y fue a lavar, lleno de urbanidad, su taza.  
\- Saca tus zarpas infectas, Angry Bird. Bruce está totalmente enamorado de mi cerebro.-  
\- Es que es lo único que tienes bueno, Stark. Yo, en cambio, soy más joven, sano, y menos gordo…-  
\- Se acabó, te sirvo para Thanksgiving! !-  
Steve los dejó cuando empezaron a comparar sus abdominales mientras Bruce leía algo en su tablet como si la demencia no se desatara a medio metro de él. Su conversación con Libby se había limitado a unas palabras antes de que muy injustamente, una enfermera lo echase: pero ahora, necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba…

*Te diría que lo que necesitas es ponerte en plan “ de aquí a la eternidad” sin ola y sin traje de baño, pero nunca me has hecho caso en tu vida. *

Buck, me atrevo a decir que lo último que necesita son jaleos románticos cuando está tratando de encontrarse a sí misma y…

*Stevie, las chicas nacen románticas, viven románticas y se mueren románticas. No existe un “ mal momento” para ponerse romántico con ellas. El romance es algo que los hombres hacen cuando quieren y las mujeres cuando pueden, al revés de simple sexo. Y no estoy diciendo que esté a favor de eso tampoco.*

No creo que te haya olvidado aún. No creo que esté lista para esto.

*Mira, si cambias el género de esos pronombres, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.*

 

*****************  
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khc-QJspoSk  
(2) https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Doom  
(3) http://i4.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article6241988.ece/ALTERNATES/s510b/Massive-explosion-in-China.jpg  
(4) https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/The_Shadow  
(5) http://www.scriptol.com/robotics/images/la-princesse1.jpg  
(6) https://i.ytimg.com/vi/5SL1A2d2e7M/maxresdefault.jpg  
(7)   
Los negocios que rodeaban la Torre Stark eran todos asegurados por Tony. Por un lado, la posibilidad de que un conflicto armado o una invasión alienígena convirtiera tu stock es pedacitos era alta: pero por otro lado, la popularidad de la locación, el que los Avengers a veces fueran a comer tus helados y el que en el día a día casi ningún ladrón se atreviera a ni siquiera apoyar los dedos en tu vidriera compensaban bastante.  
Una vez un idiota intento robar la cartera de un anciana frente a la papelería de la esquina. Thor justo iba pasando.

(8) http://66.media.tumblr.com/65dc88ca767875d5f1a74e980a7bc3d1/tumblr_inline_mnfjk5F7DE1qz4rgp.gif  
(9) https://img-global.cpcdn.com/002_recipes/recipes_163561_v1427631395_receta_foto_00163561-ve9z4fk8k97ym3nkaddy/260x366cq50/photo.jpg  
(10) http://i.imgur.com/vDJdNzd.jpg


	9. DIGGING DEEP

CAPITULO 9  
digging deep deep down (1)

 

Había nieve en todas partes, y el suave fwooosh, fwooosh de correr en la nieve blanda. También un ping, ping, puk que era más familiar para Nat que ningún otro ruido: las balas. Y el dolor vago y sordo de una herida de bala en su costado, y sangre roja en la nieve.(2)  
Era primavera, porque la nieve estaba blanda y difícil de cruzar. Habían contado con eso, pero no con que a ella le llegase una bala. Era una Black Widow: nunca le había llegado una bala, no en todo este tiempo.  
Él la llevaba en brazos, a pesar de que también estaba herido. Corría con ella, ágil y diestro, y la llevaba tan apretada contra su pecho que sólo sentía su aliento, el roce de una mejilla áspera contra su frente. Podía sentir el miedo, un miedo espantoso, no por lo que los hombres que los cazaban como a animales podían hacerle a él, sino por lo que podían hacerle a ella…

Natalya, había susurrado él. No dejaré que nos atrapen vivos.

Déjame, había gemido ella. Déjame atrás y huye…

Nyet, había gruñido él, y con dedos ensangrentados había tomado su mentón y la había besado con una caricia dulce y sangrienta a la vez. Había sido su último beso: luego habían corrido, corrido, y de pronto bajo los pies de él, la nieve se había convertido en un risco y allá abajo, el río, negro de hielo, pero aún fluyente en su furioso torrente. El vacío, y el golpe del agua, y luego, negrura total, aferrada a él----

Natasha abrió los ojos, confusa, un gemido y la sensación del hielo aún apretándole el pecho, el aire en su nariz oliendo a nieve por un segundo. Pero el brazo que la rodeaba seguía allí, firme y musculoso, pero no era el hombre de su sueño: era el brazo poderoso de Thor, que se había sentado junto a ella en la cama de hospital y la tenía recostada contra su fuerte pecho, mientras en la pared contraria una de las pantallas tan ubicuas de la Torre Stark mostraba una reposición de Las Crónicas de Narnia: el león, la bruja y el ropero. A Thor le fascinaban esas cosas, a pesar de que Clint, sólo por ser odioso, le había dicho una vez que El Señor de los Anillos era un documental y Thor se había pasado tres días investigando.

\- No quería despertarte del sueño sanador, querida mía, pero parecías inquieta.- retumbó la voz en el pecho contra su espalda. A ni siquiera le hacía falta el gigantesco bolso a los pies de la cama: bajo los jeans envejecidos grises y las zapatillas de gimnasia número 48, Thor arecía irradiar alegría.(3)  
\- Jane te ha pedido que vayas?-  
\- Ni siquiera la más temible herida puede afectar tus ojos, sólo inferiores a los de Heimdall, querida mía. Así es, mi lady Jane me ha invitado a visitarla en el sitio de sus investigaciones, en el país llamado Kenya. Mi retorno será dentro de tres días, y tengo el firme propósito de verte de pie y sonrosada cuando regrese. Le he rogado a todos los dioses para que cuiden a mi Jane: ahora que tengo el privilegio de cuidarla en persona, es justo y apropiado que traspase mis oraciones al otro objeto de mis afectos.- dijo dulcemente. Nat elevó una ceja.  
\- Acabas de llamarme objeto, asgardiano?-  
\- No!- exclamó Thor ofuscado, poniéndose rojo del modo que es la maldición de todos los nórdicos y abandonando sus maneras principescas para balbucear, poniéndose de pie de inmediato para inclinarse junto su cama.- No, no me refería a la versión peyorativa de la palabra acá en Midgard, la usé sin pensar, suplico tu…- rogó gesticulando.  
\- Thor, te estoy tomando el pelo.- dijo Nat, que había quedado recostada con toda comodidad y no podía evitar sonreír beatíficamente al sonrojo del semidiós.  
\- Oh.- dijo Thor, parándose en seco, un poco de desconcierto volviéndose un deje de irritación, y luego la chispa del humor asgardiano, una vena gruesa que corría por las venas de todos esos guerreros, lo hizo sonreír y finalmente gorgoritear.- Oh, mi dama. Juegas conmigo como jugarías con un gatito. Sabes perfectamente que mi temor a ofender las delicadas sensibilidades de una dama amada me es más temible que cualquier error en el campo de batalla.-  
\- Te adoro, Thor.- dijo ella, aún sonriendo. Thor inclinó la cabeza como si bastara esa sonrisa para endulzar su vida, y le rozó la pálida mejilla con su manaza, que sabía ser tan delicada cuando quería.  
\- Jugar contigo es como poseer la más bella de las navajas. Es un orgullo y un deleite para vista, pero tarde o temprano te hará un cortecito.-  
\- Estás implicando que juegas conmigo, asgardiano?-  
\- Yo nunca…!- empezó Thor, y luego hizo un mohín mirándola.- No caeré dos veces en tu truco, Gran Araña.- agregó con un guiño.- Puedo decirte adiós con un abrazo si soy cuidadoso?-  
\- Mejor me dices hasta pronto con un beso.- dijo Nat, los ojos muy dulces, y Thor se inclinó para rozar castamente sus labios antes de echarse el enorme bolso a la espalda.- Qué demonios llevas ahí?-  
\- La dama Pepper me encargó de llevar algunas cosas para Jane, y me mencionó que una de las marcas de un excelente prometido Midgardino es llevar golosinas dulces y objetos de primera necesidad a su amada y sus colegas en una visita. Además, Tony y Bruce me cargaron de objetos científicos para Jane, insumos médicos, y el doctor insistió en un saco de dormir triple. –  
Nat se rió, aunque le dolía un poco hacerlo.- Si no te lo indicó, Thor, el saco es para que lo uses con Jane.-  
\- Ah. Me preguntaba cuál sería la tercera persona.-  
\- Es por tu tamaño, Thor, para que ella esté cómoda.-  
\- Tus palabras, como siempre, iluminan mi camino.- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, resuelto el conundro.- Mis mejores deseos, mi amada Natasha. En tres días volveré a verte, en plena salud, espero.- agregó, con una reverencia, y una salida que habría sido majestuosa sin el absurdo bulto en su hombro. Sólo entonces los dos notaron a la silenciosa mujer en el umbral, que los miraba con afecto, una tablet en su mano y su perfecto traje chaqueta crema reflejando el sol de la tarde. Pepper Potts aceptó un beso en la mano de Thor, y le dijo adiós afectuosamente, antes de entrar en el dormitorio médico que parecía mucho más grande con el voluminoso asgardiano habiéndolo abandonado.

\- Les diste un susto atroz, debo mencionar.- dijo Pepper poniendo a un lado su tablet, soltándose el cabello dorado del apretado moño y tras sacudirlo, su mano fina yendo a tomar la pequeña y mortal de Natasha en la colcha.- nunca había oído a Steve tan disgustado como esta vez. Salvaron muchas vidas y evitaron un desastre espantoso, pero el que salieras herida seriamente, y que el Doctor Banner y esa chica nueva salieran maltratados le echó a perder el genio por completo. Y Tony estaba preocupadísimo por ti. Te operaron siete cirujanos y dos especialistas en cirugía plástica: Tony los hizo jurar sobre las posibles tumbas de sus hijos que no te quedarían cicatrices.-   
\- No me hagas reír… me duele cuando me río.-  
\- Pensé que tu entrenamiento te hacía resistente al dolor.- dijo Pepper, tendiéndole el tablet.- Para que te rías. Le tomaron fotos a la chica nueva cuando la sacaron de debajo del Doctor Banner y trató de ayudar a un viandante… me ha llamado todo el mundo, desde Colbert a Jimmy Kimmel, pidiendo entrevistas, y TMZ ha publicado por todas partes que su nombre es Lady Liberty y que es un Avenger, y agárrate para ésta: que es la esposa secreta de Steve.-   
Nat apoyó la cabeza en la almohada con un bufido.- Se me van a saltar los puntos si ya los han photoshopeado haciendo cositas…-  
\- Me da miedo buscar.- dijo Pepper, moviendo la cabeza.- Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero es la joven alemana que vio en los titulares, verdad?-  
\- Y con tres mil cosas en la cabeza, sigues siendo la chica más lista del hemisferio norte.-  
\- Nat, no…-  
\- Sólo lo digo porque Jane anda en Kenya.-  
Las risas de ambas resonaron. Se habían hecho amigas en el tiempo en que Natasha posó como asistente en las industrias Stark, y Pepper había reaccionado mucho mejor al saber que la temible Black Widow había estado durante semanas trayéndole yogurth y manteniendo a raya a Tony, con una facilidad, reflexionaría Pepper luego, que debería haberle dado una pista si fuera de veras tan lista como todos creían que ella era.   
\- Y está viviendo con ustedes? Con él?-  
\- Tiene una larga historia detrás. Pero está… delicada y recuperándose.- dijo Nat tras una pausa significativa. No necesitaba ser más explícita con Pepper para decir que, con agentes de SHIELD rondando, no iba a ser más específica.  
\- Vine dos veces mientras dormías y me encontré las dos veces a Thor acostado contigo viendo televisión y comiendo caramelos, y ninguna a Clint. Como no está herido, algo que me quieras contar?-  
\- No está herido nada más porque yo no estoy de pie. Ayer estaba borracho perdido y por eso no salió con nosotros. Una vez que me ponga de pie, le voy a mostrar exactamente mi opinión de eso.- dijo Nat con voz llena de amabilidad. Pepper movió la cabeza, pero sus dedos se mantuvieron envolviendo los de Nat.  
\- Estás bien con eso?-  
\- Sabes, para ser dos maestros asesinos misteriosos y amos del disfraz, todo el mundo en esta Torre vive pendiente de nuestra vida amorosa por lo que veo.-  
\- Tú me apoyaste cuando Tony…- Pepper bajó la vista, pero luego la miró a los ojos, azul pálido en verde intenso de gato.- Con… lo difícil que fue, yo…-  
Nat movió la cabeza: no podía hablar. Pero Pepper se quedó allí un largo rato, y luego empezaron a hablar de sus viajes, de las responsabilidades de la CEO de Star Industries, de las novedades en el mundo: pero Pepper no soltó la mano de Nat, y Natasha, la fría asesina, tampoco intentó soltar su mano de la de la mujer que con tanta facilidad movía los millones y las personas.  
\- Buenas tardes, Pepper.- las interrumpió una voz, mucho más tarde. Era Bruce, que con su habitual traje castaño se había parado en el umbral, una taza de té perfumado de rosa mosqueta en las manos, una sonrisa en su rostro que era nueva y hermosa. (4) Natasha se la devolvió al verlo, notando con curiosidad el modo relajado en que se movía, la forma en que sus hombros parecían haber perdido algo de su invisible peso, y cuando él depositó la taza en el velador, Natasha no pudo menos que notar que se veía mucho más joven con una camisa anaranjada y los rizos despeinados.- Nat, vi tu ficha médica mientras dormías. Te han atendido bien, pero como tu médico, quisiera echarle un vistazo a la herida si me lo permites.-  
\- Me dijeron que habías sido un héroe.-  
\- Si le llamas a eso a no salirse del medio cuando se te cae un frontis encima. Considerando que Libby tiene la resistencia de una tortuga, me quedé atrapado literalmente entre una roca y la pared. Mis costillas lo sienten, créeme.-  
\- Ella está bien?-  
Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Bruce.- Muy bien. Me han dicho que Clint la invitó a salir en cuanto se levante.-   
\- Qué?- barbotó Pepper, pero Nat sólo hizo un mohín.  
\- Bueno, Clint tiene containers de experiencia con nuestro tipo de issues. No lo dejes que la lleve a hacer bowling, eso sí. Es un tramposo asqueroso.-  
Bruce asintió, como si se sintiera aliviado.- Me permites ahora?-   
\- Quieres que me vaya?- dijo Pepper.  
\- No, por favor. Espérame un momento: deseo hablarte, si eso está bien.- dijo Bruce, sacando su estetoscopio electrónico y colgándoselo al cuello. Con suavidad, apartó las mantas de Natasha, y ella se quedó tendida, a la luz de la tarde, su cuerpo maltratado fino y pálido en las sábanas celestes. Las cejas de Bruce se suavizaron, sus ojos muy dulces, y Nat lo vio entibiarse las manos antes de ponerlas en sus costados, y con habilidad palpar sus costillas bajo la camisola de hospital, rozar sus clavículas, sentir los huesos de su pelvis, deslizar los pulgares cuidosa y concienzudamente para sentir su páncreas, bazo, riñones. Lo vio pedirle permiso con una mirada antes de levantar el camisón, revelando sus pantaletas negras y el vendaje plástico que cubría el largo tajo sobre costado, su transparencia permitiendo ver los puntos solubles que cerraban la operación: y cuando las manos suaves de Bruce rozaron los bordes, Natasha tuvo un súbito flashback a su sueño, a ese extraño sueño, con la seguridad de que el hombre que había saltado con ella al río de hielo no había sido Clint, que siempre la cargaba a la espalda si tenía que hacerlo para tener las manos libres. No; ese hombre la había llevado en brazos, con la misma sensación de posesión y dulzura con que Bruce deslizaba sus palmas por su cuerpo, sin una señal de lujuria, sin nada más que ternura en sus ojos.

Había sido demasiado real para ser sólo un sueño…

Bruce le sonrió.- Se ve muy bien. Ya está deshinchándose. Por supuesto, tienes al menos un mes de reposo.-

\- Yay. Los otros médicos dijeron dos.- dijo Natasha, con un gesto complacido. Bruce movió la cabeza, como si dijera que era imposible, y luego apoyó el estetoscopio entre sus senos, con toda delicadeza deslizándolo con dos dedos bajo el cuello del camisón.  
Nat se preguntó si podía escuchar su corazón acelerarse. Había algo íntimo en sentir las manos de Bruce en su cuerpo, y se preguntó con curiosidad cuántos hombres en su vida la habían tocado así, por el deseo de hacerle un bien a ella, en vez de disfrutarla, usarla o dominarla. Excepto Clint, nadie la había tocado así: e incluso él, al mirarla, la había deseado. Natasha era una Black Widow, y sabía leer a los hombres.  
Bruce era el primer hombre en su vida que miraba su cuerpo, y sólo veía sus heridas y su cansancio, y el corazón de Nat se conmovió cuando Bruce bajó la vista y se ocupó de ponerle una nueva gasa y un poquito de crema cicatrizante a una peladura en su rodillas, cuyo parche se había soltado por el roce de las sábanas.   
\- Lista. Estarás como nueva pronto. Esto me tranquiliza mucho…- dijo Bruce luego de taparla e ir a lavarse las manos.- El té que te traje ya debe estar listo… bébetelo todo. Calmará el dolor y te permitirá dormir quieta.-  
\- No es peyo americano?- comentó Nat.  
\- Cómo supiste?-

***********************

 

Pan duro en rodajas finas, tostado cuando podían pagar el gas. Manteca a veces, pero generalmente con los confites de fruta que Steve cocinaba: desde que había conseguido ese empleo en el almacén, podía traerse toda la fruta y verdura dañada, cortar los pedazos podridos y aprovechar los sanos. El anciano Mr. Stewart también le daba la leche y la crema a punto de echarse a perder, los restos de cecinas y encurtidos, y a veces, tarta de frutas sobrante o croquetas que no se vendían: con todo eso, se podía decir que Bucky era el trabajador del puerto mejor alimentado, con una dieta estable de verduras y legumbres que le había permitido ser fuerte y sano como un roble. Steve había aprendido a hacer maravillas con sus exiguos sueldos y aún menores ahorros, pero mientras él cocinaba y mantenía el mínimo apartamento limpio y ordenado, Buck cargaba la estufa de parafina en el invierno, peleaba con las sábanas, sus camisas y camisetas en la diminuta tina todos los domingos hasta dejarlas blancas a fuerza de frotar y rascar, y entre los dos lograban vivir en el mínimo espacio que era su cocina, pequeña sala de estar, dormitorio y escalera de incendios, que era extensión de su sala en el verano. Un espacio que ahora habría cabido completo en el pasillo enfrente de las habitaciones de Libby.(5)  
Steve había soñado alguna vez con una casa blanca con un jardín, pero Bucky jamás había dicho nada al respecto. Nunca había hecho planes de futuro, de lo que haría cuando sentara cabeza o cuando encontrara a una chica guapa. En cierto sentido, la guerra había parecido predestinada; como sus padres, les tocaba ir a matar y morir, no a esperar la muerte en ese pequeño departamento cuando fueran viejos, después de una vida bien vivida. Todo había tenido esa sensación de impermanencia.

Porqué Libby lo hacía pensar en esas cosas?

De algún modo, tras despertar, era como si hubiera reprimido todas esas memorias. El mejor modo de dejar de atormentarse era asumir su vida anterior como un sueño, un sueño perdido, loco y lejano: y sin embargo aquí estaba esa chica rubia que había conocido la guerra, a Howard, que había besado a Bucky. Y con esa palabra vino a su memoria una escena que había olvidado, una escena de esos días, un momento en que había estado así, exactamente, con una puerta entre él y Libby, y la voz de Buck en la cabeza. 

…entretenla diez minutos, es todo lo que pido. Llegaré a las siete en punto. Haz que me espere. La locuela de Martha se vuelve a casa con su hermano y no voy a despedirla al tren hará una escena. Es más fácil así, Libby no tiene porqué enterarse que la dejé por ella. Se disgustaría. Dale un té, muéstrale tus dibujos… cántale tu canción del tour si es necesario…!

La puerta se había abierto, y ahí había estado Libby, arreglada para Bucky: una trenza cuidadosamente recogida en el costado, su vestido azul bandera nuevo y reluciente, su ajuste enseñando su elegante figura: una sonrisa pintada de un vivo carmín, los zapatitos con correas de charol abrillantados. Steve no sabía por qué le producía una ternura inexplicable pensar en esos zapatitos.  
\- Buenas noches, Steve…- había dicho ella, algo confusa.- Perdona, esperaba a James…-   
\- Está ocupado. Me pidió que te escolte y se nos unirá en el bar.- dijo Steve, muy formal en su uniforme. Ella asintió, y recogiendo un bolsito de punto blanco se lo colgó al costado, cerró la puerta y se tomó de su brazo, su perfume de lilas llegándole a la nariz. Steve podía recordar el anticuado perfume ahora.  
\- No se tardará mucho.- le dijo, intentando que no se decepcionara.- Fue a dejar a un amigo suyo al tren, que vuelve a casa…-  
Ella volvió a asentir, mientras desplegaba su paraguas. Londres era tan lluviosa como decían las historias, y el cielo había estado permanentemente encapotado los días que los habían estacionado allí, antes de partir a Francia. Bajo el cielo como aluminio, los ojos de ella eran chocantemente azules, su sonrisa roja como la sangre.  
\- Mira!- había dicho, unos pasos bajo la llovizna. Y Steve había alzado la vista para ver un arcoíris casi completo entre la lluvia, elevándose de la Londres devastada por el Blitzkrieg. Eran los únicos mirándolo: todo el mundo se había quedado seguía caminando, hombres con uniforme, mujeres con uniforme, moviéndose arriba y abajo con prisa, y ellos ahí quietos en la calle lodosa, la vista en el cielo, un rayo de sol en el hombro del uniforme de Steve. (6)  
Steve se volvió para comentarle lo bello que era, y entonces alguien golpeó el paraguas al pasar y los empujó. Libby extendió las manos, y Steve las tomó, afirmando el paraguas. Y ella levantó la vista, y Steve se preguntó súbitamente a qué sabía el carmín de las mujeres. Se lo había preguntado más de una vez, pero nunca había tenido a una chica tan cerca. Una chica que se quedaba parada mirando los arcoíris, como él.

Había pensado claramente en ese momento: si no fuera la chica de Bucky, habría intentado besarla.

Y luego había reprimido esa idea ciegamente. 

Ahora… Steve tocó la puerta. Libby había abandonado la salita médica: estaba en sus habitaciones, las que Stark le asignara en el piso de Natasha, que ahora estaba desierto. Cuando no hubo respuesta, por un momento se planteó pedirle a JARVIS que le abriera, pero luego se abrió la puerta y Libby se quedó de pie allí, vacilando un poco, con un buzo flojo pero ya claramente recuperada, una carpeta colgando entre sus dedos. Era un poco extraño acabar de recordar ese intercambio de los dos hacía tanto tiempo, los dos de pie en un umbral, mirándose nerviosamente.

\- Libby.- dijo Steve, incómodo.- Puedo entrar? –  
\- Por favor, pasa.- dijo ella, apartándose para dejarlo pasar. Steve, que aún no había dormido, entró por primera vez a las simples habitaciones, que no habían sido personalizadas en absoluto. Excepto unos libros y unas carpetas, el tablet que Tony solía entregarle a todos ( Thor y Steve ya habían roto seis cada uno) y un poco de ropa en el closet, no habían más características de que era una personalidad quien habitaba en esos cuartos.  
Steve por un momento no supo qué decir, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella sostenía una carpeta con el logo de SHIELD.  
\- Qué es eso?-  
\- Le pedí a Clint que me hablara un poco de SHIELD.- dijo ella, volviendo al sofá, Steve siguiéndola para sentarse frente a ella.- El agente Coulson me envió algunos archivos.-  
\- Estás pensando en unirte a SHIELD? – dijo Steve alarmado. Ella no asintió ni negó, pero al juntar las manos y poner toda su atención a en él, Steve sintió que parte del nerviosismo y de la sensación de irrealidad que lo había alterado y no lo dejaba descansar, se calmaba. Nat se recuperaría, Libby y Bruce estaban a salvo, y ya habría tiempo para pelearse con Clint. Y los pasajeros de esos aviones estaban a salvo también.   
Steve respiró hondo, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba un poco.  
\- Por qué hiciste eso anoche?- preguntó al fin, con calma.- Corriste un riesgo.-  
\- Nadie veía a ese hombre. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.- dijo ella vagamente, hasta mirarlo a los ojos y hablar con sinceridad.- La verdad, ni siquiera lo pensé.-   
\- Podrías haberte lastimado.-  
\- Él estaba lastimado.-   
\- Libby… no tengo moral para enojarme porque trates de hacer lo que nosotros hacemos. Pero no estás entrenada, y no quiero que nada te suceda. Dijimos que iríamos al MOMA, recuerdas? Y Bucky jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucede.- agregó, el tono suavizado. Ella asintió, pero allí quieta, con los ojos líquidos, había tanto que Steve hubiera querido añadir y no se le ocurría nada en ese momento.  
\- Steve, me salvaste del cautiverio. No es para tenerme encerrada, verdad?-  
Él dio un respingo.- En absoluto! Libby, no pienses eso! Es sólo que temo… temía que algo te sucediera. Eres… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.- dijo al fin, en un hilo de voz. – Y con nosotros estás segura.-  
\- Mientras no me meta debajo de automóviles.-  
\- Mientras no te metas debajo de automóviles y casi me des un infarto.-   
\- Lo siento, Steve.- dijo ella, sus manos apretadas en la carpeta.- Lo siento. No lo pensé bien.-  
\- Pero si lo hubieras pensado, habrías hecho lo mismo, verdad?-  
\- Seguramente Clint lo habría hecho mejor.- dijo ella, pensativa.- pero tampoco se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda. Sólo pensé en agarrar a ese hombre y ponerlo a salvo, era… era igual a un campo de batalla.-  
\- Era un campo de batalla. No es la guerra, es cierto, pero hoy en día las batallas con terroristas y supervillanos es iguales o peores que la guerra, Libby.- dijo Steve con cierta amargura.- No quisiera que te expusieras. Tus habilidades no son de combate, y aunque lo fueran… Natasha es una de las operativas más hábiles de SHIELD, y casi la perdimos anoche. Si dependiera de mí…-  
\- No depende de ti.- dijo Libby, pero había dulzura en su voz. – Steve, no tengo ninguna intención…- empezó, y entonces los interrumpió la voz de JARVIS.  
\- Capitán Rogers, enfermera Bell. Sir viene en camino a reunirse con ustedes.-

********************

\- Para una herida semejante, y una cirugía mayor, se ve bastante bien.- comentó Pepper mientras Bruce ayudaba a Nat a acomodarse y volvía a cubrirla con las mantas ligeras. A Natasha le habría gustado que Bruce se quedara un rato, pero era obvio que tenía cosas que hacer: y la verdad era una marca del científico el que siempre te dejaba deseando más de su presencia, siempre quedándose a mano sólo el tiempo necesario para cumplir sus funciones. Pepper sonrió a la delicadeza con la que esas manos grandes y morenas le entregaban su té tibio a la enferma, rechecaban las vías que la mantenían con analgésicos, antibióticos y un reponedor de volemia, y luego, con una timidez que no se condecía con el modo seguro en que se habían deslizado palpando su cuerpo, le echaba delicadamente los rizos atrás de la frente.  
\- Aún con tu versión del suero, y que el tejido está empezando a reformarse, es una capa muy delicada de mesodermis la que tienes. Si haces un movimiento brusco, la desgarrarás, y podrías desangrarte. Te ruego que te quedes quieta y no intentes nada arriesgado. Los cirujanos de Tony hicieron un bello trabajo para no dejarte cicatrices: no hagas que tenga que ser yo quien te cosa a las tres de la mañana, porque juro por Dios que te haré un smiley en punto cruz. Estamos?-  
\- Órdenes de mi doctor.- dijo ella sonriendo. Bruce se volvió a Pepper, y se detuvo, y la mano que Natasha había logrado atrapar se tensó entre las suyas. Pepper vio alarmada que Bruce bajaba la cabeza y cuadraba los hombros en un gesto que era mucho más Hulk que tímido científico, pero lo único que estaba en la puerta era Clint, ahora en jeans y con una camiseta gris de jersey que se tensaba sobre sus bíceps.  
\- Me temo que tu ejecución tendrá que esperar.- dijo Bruce, empujándose los lentes con un dedo sobre el puente de la nariz. - Natasha está imposibilitada de comerte la cabeza en este momento, pero yo puedo actuar de proxy...-   
\- Porqué todo el mundo me amenaza hoy? Primero Steve y ahora el doc.-  
\- Clint, si te amenazan tanto Steve como el Doctor Banner, me atrevo a decir que has hecho algo muy malo.- comentó Pepper, aceptando sin embargo que el arquero deslizar una mano en su cintura para darle un largo beso en la mejilla a guisa de saludo.  
\- No recientemente. Nat? Dame unos minutos y te dejo descansar. Me imagino que ya te llegó el chisme de Libby…-   
\- Sí, tu capacidad de guardar intel siempre ha sido baja - dijo ella, con cierta reluctancia, pero que era claramente no a quedarse con Clint, sino a soltar a Bruce y a Pepper.- ustedes tenían que hablar?-  
\- Pero vendré en la noche a traerte algo bueno de comer.- dijo Bruce asintiendo, dándole una palmadita en la mano. Cuando salió, alzando una ceja al pasar junto a Clint, el arquero rodó los ojos al rostro del doc, que aunque no estaba desprovisto de humor poseía un algo protector que era levemente amenazante.  
\- Jodido Jesús. Le has dicho a todo el mundo que me abandonaste por abuso? Esta Torre entera me ha ofrecido patearme si te ven derramar una lágrima. Si te dan ganas de llorar por las heridas, por favor especifica porqué estás llorando, porque entre Thor y Hulk me van a dejar como para meterme en un frasquito y venderme por mermelada.-   
\- No he dicho una palabra. Y Thor se ha largado a Kenya a ver a Jane.- dijo Nat, moviendo la cabeza, cómoda en su lecho.- Además, los médicos de Tony me tienen en drogas buenas y el doc me trajo una de sus raíces… estoy drogada hasta el pelo.-  
\- Entonces, si estás tan drogada, es un buen momento para sentarme aquí y tener esta conversación, verdad?- dijo Clint, acomodándose a los pies de la gran cama, las piernas cruzadas, flexible y ligero como una gran ave.  
Natasha inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo, y aunque sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus ojos verdes lo miraban con dulzura, sin nada de la estudiada inexpresión de la Black Widow.  
\- Nat, anoche, cuando te escuché hacer ese ruido…- dijo Clint tras una pausa, y se le quebró la voz, pro se rehízo de inmediato.- No lo soporto. No soporto la idea de que algo te suceda y no esté ahí. Te voy a volver a oír haciendo ese ruido de cuando te hacen daño, en mis pesadillas. Nat, porqué no quieres estar conmigo? Sé cuánto me quieres. No puedes dudar cuánto te amo. Porqué, entonces…?-  
Natasha lo miró largamente, y le tendió la mano. Con la habilidad que da una larga práctica, Clint cambió de posición, tendiéndose a su lado, y sin dudar sus manos fueron a sus cabellos, su hombro, como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba bien, estaba viva.   
\- Es lo mejor para los dos.- dijo ella, apoyando el mentón en sus dedos.- No confías en mí, Clint?-  
\- Confío con todo mi corazón. Pero no tiene que gustarme.- susurró él, apretando su frente contra la de ella, y había tanto dolor en su voz.- Nat? Qué hice mal? Lo que sea, lo arreglaré, lo juro.-  
\- No has hecho nada mal, amado mío…- musitó ella en ruso, y besó los dedos callosos por el arco.- Te juro que no es nada malo. Pero confía en mí, por favor.-  
\- Yo te amo.- susurró él, y su voz era áspera, cargada de necesidad y amor.- Nat, por favor, dame una chance…- gimió, y su boca fue a la suya, sus labios buscándola ciegamente.  
\- Por favor, no me toques si te digo que no.- susurró ella. Sus palabras cayeron como una piedra en una poza, y Clint se congeló, su mano soltándola, y Nat vio claramente los grandes ojos tan cerca suyo inundarse de dolor y pánico. Si a ella la habían acuchillado la noche anterior, ella misma acababa de destripar a Clint con una palabra.  
\- Lo hice alguna vez?!- susurró él, quieto, su voz cargada de espanto.  
\- No.- aseguró ella, enfáticamente.- No, Clint, te lo juro. Nunca.-  
Él la soltó, pero cuando quiso ponerse de pie, ella lo retuvo con una mano en su costado. Los ojos de Clint se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero Natasha, que lo amaba y lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo, lo vio rehacerse, lo vio endurecerse y apretar la mandíbula como había hecho ante tantas pérdidas en su vida, lo vio ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor y no dejar que esas lágrimas cayesen, porque la amaba.  
Ella nunca lo había amado tanto como en ese momento.  
\- Así que… una cita con Libby? Un clavo saca otro clavo?- dijo burlonamente tras una pausa, y Clint la miró con el rostro desnudo y adolorido antes de que su máscara cayera en su sitio y se aferrase a ese intento de humor, a la tácita declaración de Natasha que seguían siendo, excepto amantes, todo el uno para el otro.  
\- Yup.-  
\- Un gusto haberte conocido. Si Bruce está protector conmigo, imagínate cuando se va a poner cuando seduzcas Libby.- dijo ella. Bromeaba. Los dos lo sabían. Nadie más habría detectado el humor, quizás.  
\- No es por Bruce por quien lo hago. Él y Steve tienen buenas intenciones, pero no los dejaré que la tengan aquí encerrada como su juguete hasta que al fin se les calmen los miedos, que va a ser nunca. Libby tiene habilidades, ayer las usó y exitosamente, debo añadir, y además… -agregó.- Si yo no hacía una movida, el Capi no la hacía nunca. Si basta con verlos juntos… -  
\- Y tu paciencia de sniper?-  
\- El Cap me la agota.-  
\- Sé que estás jugando, pero ten cuidado que no te salga la flecha mal puesta.-  
\- Ah? Eso es un chiste de doble sentido ruso?-  
\- Ten cuidado de que Libby no se vaya a interesar demasiado en ti. Eres un sniper, como su llorado difunto Bucky, y es tan fácil para una mujer enamorarse de ti.- dijo Nat con suavidad. Clint sonrió, girándose para besarle el pelo, aceptando sus palabras como la rama de olivo que eran.  
Aunque no dejaran de ser ciertas por eso.  
\- Ah, sí? Dime más.-  
\- No te voy a sobar el ego. Pero por favor no le hagas esa movida de ponerte al otro extremo de la habitación y quitarte la casaca mientras la miras fijamente. Esa movida tuya es devastadora.-  
\- Really?- Clint se echó a reír.- Devastadora, ah? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, me vas a salir con que ésa es mi movida devastadora?-  
\- Asumo que no vas a hacer ciertas cosas con Libby si sólo pretendes jugar al cattle prod con Rogers!-   
\- Tomar decisiones en el momento es lo que mejor se me da.- bromeó él, y sonreía.

********************

\- Qué hizo Tony ahora?- fue la pregunta de Pepper inmediatamente cuando salieron al pasillo, pero en vez de reírse, Bruce le echó una mirada que tenía un poco de reproche.  
\- Es un poco ofensivo que siempre ésa sea la hipótesis popular.-   
\- Es popular porque es cierta.- dijo Pepper suavemente, cogiéndose de su brazo con familiaridad mientras bajaban la escalinata hacia la segunda columna de ascensores de la Torre. Los dos eran casi de la misma estatura, y la sólida figura de Bruce enmarcaba muy armoniosamente la esbelta delicadeza de Pepper, su anguloso rostro hermoso a la luz, el rostro suavizado por los años de él gentil en contraste a su viveza. Los dos se detuvieron para hablar en el balcón acristalado que daba al hermoso efecto nevado del lobby del piso 20, azul un lago veinte pisos más abajo.- Por favor, dígame qué ha hecho y cómo puedo arreglarlo.-  
\- No hay nada que arreglar. Esto es algo entre Tony y yo…- empezó Bruce, algo incómodo, quitándose los lentes y empezando a limpiarlos en el faldón de su camisa, pero Pepper le quitó los nuevos marcos italianos color acero, que lo rejuvenecían mucho, y sacando un sobrecito especial con un paño específico para lentes de policarbonato, los limpió eficientemente.  
\- Lo que haya sido, me disculpo en su nombre. Estoy seguro que no pretendía ofender. Por favor, no me pida que arregle las cosas para que pueda irse sin que él lo detenga. Tony no pretendía…-  
\- Pepper, de dónde sacas todo esto?-   
\- Años de práctica!- dijo ella, y había una chispa de pánico en sus ojos claros y bellos.- Doctor Banner, por favor, le rogaré si quiere… por favor no se vaya. Me he pasado años sacando del lado de Tony a fuerza de influencias y dinero a un montón de gente poco recomendable, no es posible que no pueda sujetar a su lado a la única persona que conozco que le hace bien…-  
\- Pepper, soy un Avenger, no me iré fácilmente de la Torre.- dijo Bruce, y su sonrisa fue suave y afectuosa mientras alzaba las manos para sostener los frágiles antebrazos de la joven CEO y calmaba su ansiedad con su estupenda inmovilidad.- Tony, no ha hecho nada, ni tengo intenciones de irme. Lo contrario, en verdad. Es otra cosa lo que necesito hablar contigo.- dijo tras una pausa, antes de recuperar sus lentes y calárselos.  
\- Pero… entonces no comprendo.- dijo ella, dudosa.- Si es sobre Tony, porque… de qué más querría usted hablar conmigo?-  
\- He sido tan hostil contigo que te sorprende que desee charlar? Si es así, te debo una disculpa. No ha sido mi intención ser grosero.-  
\- Doctor Banner, se ha limitado a las cortesías habituales. Considerando que trabajo para un tipo que le dice buenos días a sus robots pero nunca a mí, toma mucho más que eso que me ofenda. Digamos que nunca hemos estado tan cerca, eso es todo.-  
\- Me gustaría remediar eso.- dijo Bruce, y esbozó una sonrisa que Pepper jamás le había visto. El doctor solía parecer amargo, sarcástico, triste o azorado, pero nunca… nunca tan sereno.  
Sus ojos suavizados eran bastante bellos, de un castaño más claro que los de Tony: avellana, pensó Pepper un poco desconcertada. 

Repasando la conversación en su cabeza, por un momento Pepper se preguntó si acaso el doctor estaba preparándose para invitarla a salir, pero no pudo evitar un mohín a sí misma. Nah. No tengo tanta suerte.

\- Me escuchas ahora?- dijo Bruce, un poco de humor en la voz.  
Pepper sintió su calidez, y no pudo sino devolverle su sonrisa, notando con sorpresa que de alguna manera sus manos habían acabado ambas en la mano suave y gastada del doctor.  
\- Perdóneme, Doctor Banner. Soy yo quien ha sido maleducada y no lo he dejado hablar. En qué puedo servirle?-  
\- En primer lugar, dime Bruce de una vez, Pepper. Te lo he pedido varias veces.- dijo él, su rostro cargado de humor y un deje de atrevimiento. Parecía algo nervioso, pero muy decidido, y ella parpadeó a la mano que aún no soltaba las suyas, su contacto cálido y nada invasivo.  
\- O…kay?-  
\- De lo que quiero hablar, tiene que ver con Tony. Y contigo. Sé que es hace menos de seis meses que tú y él ya no…-  
\- Doctor Banner, eso es privado…-  
\- Tony y yo estamos juntos.- dijo Bruce directamente, mirándola a los ojos. Pepper abrió la boca y la cerró, y luego pareció pensativa, bajando la vista.- Eso… puede ser un problema de alguna forma?-  
\- Ciertamente. Pero no para mí, ni para Stark Industries.- dijo ella, y de súbito le apareció una sonrisa pequeña pero vivaz.- Aunque ayudaría que te vistieras mejor y le viera un estilista, si vas a presentarte como su novio, porque sino dirán que Tony mantiene a su pareja en la miseria y es un bastardo tacaño.-  
\- No soy su… “novio”- dijo Bruce, como si la palabra fuera algún slang extranjero.- Apenas estamos empezando esto. Pero quería estar seguro de que estuvieras de acuerdo y en conocimiento de ello.-  
\- Eso es muy maduro. No tienes que decirme que no fue idea de Tony. Es… muy sano emocionalmente, algo que le hace falta a esta Torre.- dijo Pepper con un gesto amplio, pero no pudo disimular que la mano le temblaba.  
\- Pepper.- dijo Bruce despacio.- Te he herido? Perdóname.-  
\- No, no es…- balbuceó ella, y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos un momento.- Lo siento, es, sólo es que…-  
\- Pepper.- dijo Bruce, despacio, y la atrajo contra sí, y el rostro de ella se ocultó en su hombro un momento, mientras ella inspiraba fuertemente. Podrían haber sido dos amantes, abrazados así: había algo dulce y muy íntimo en su abrazo. (7)  
\- Sabía que nunca… que no volveríamos. Pero… pero una parte de mí…- susurró Pepper, y Bruce habló en su cabello.  
\- Aún lo quieres?-  
\- Siempre lo querré, pero…- ella tragó, y luego se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Su mano subió como por su propia voluntad para acariciar sus rizos, y se detuvo en el cuello de la camisa.- La verdad, debí haberlo visto venir. Debería alegrarme por él, verdad? En verdad, me alegro…- susurró, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos.  
\- Pepper, si aún lo quieres…-  
\- Lo querré para siempre. Lo protegeré, siempre. Pero sólo puedo quererlo desde el otro lado del vidrio, Bruce. No como tú.-  
\- Qué quieres decir?-  
\- Tony… es como un tiburón. Un escualo… un Gran Blanco en su acuario. Puedo admirarlo, incluso amarlo, pero no puedo nadar con él. No soy como él. Siempre fui consciente de la separación entre él y yo, entre su mente y la mía… puedo amarlo, y mantener el acuario para él, pero no puedo nadar con él. En cambio, cuando tú llegaste, fue como si hubieran soltado una orca en su acuario y nadasen juntos. A mí me hace feliz verlos juntos.- dijo ella, mirando hacia las nubes al otro lado del ventanal. Lo había soltado, y parecía tan segura, su voz tan evocadora.- Tú y él… son felices juntos, incluso en silencio. Nunca había visto a Tony tan feliz…. – agregó, moviendo la cabeza y secándose delicadamente los ojos.- Cuando los miro a través de las puertas del laboratorio, siempre me recuerdan a un acuario. Se mueven tan bien juntos, y Tony pasó tantos años solo en ese espacio, como un animal solo en su jaula en el zoológico. Ahora, cuando estás ahí con él, es tan armonioso. Escucharlo reír contigo es maravilloso.-  
\- Nada ocurrió mientras estuviste con él.- dijo Bruce, en voz terminante. – Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza hasta hace muy poco.-  
\- Nada pasó, excepto que te enamoraste. Y él de ti, mucho antes.- dijo ella, la vista baja, su sonrisa un poco triste.- Estaba celosa de ti, un poco, aunque no de esa forma, cuando recién llegaste. Tony se pasaba los días pendiente de todo lo que podías necesitar, y cuando sacaste la primera patente, esa sobre el uso de esa luz infrarroja en músculo dañado, estaba que reventaba de orgullo. Nunca lo había visto interesado en el proceso de patente y registro, pero se preocupó de que tu patente saliera perfecta…- Pepper movió la cabeza. – Era tan obvio. Debí darme cuenta en cuanto llegaste. Para Tony… todo lo demás se volvió irrelevante, excepto trabajar contigo.-  
\- Lo siento.- susurró Bruce.  
\- No lo sientas. No, no te atrevas a sentirlo!- dijo ella, y irguió la cabeza, los ojos brillantes.- No lo sientas, porque nunca lo he visto tan feliz, y si eso no me pareciera bien, significaría que nunc lo amé, verdad?-  
\- Si te sirve de algo, Tony se ha vuelto todo para mí.- dijo él suavemente. Pepper, la formal y distante Pepper, le echó los brazos al cuello, y Bruce la rodeó con sus brazos como un amante, estrechándola con fuerza. Su cuerpo sólido era un apoyo maravilloso, y Pepper dejó que él sostuviera su peso por un momento, sus mejillas unidas, sintiendo su aliento en el cuello.  
\- Gracias, Bruce.-  
\- Gracias a ti, Pepper. No nos abandones, por favor.-  
Ella asintió, y luego hubo una chispa en sus ojos.- Voy a reclamar tu compañía ahora, con mis privilegios de ex novia. Vamos a comer algo juntos? Tengo unas cuantas historias indecentes de ex novia que solamente puedes compartirle a la novia actual, así que vamos para que te cuente porqué Tony detesta los bar mitzvah.-

****************

\- Pero… Tony? Bruce sabe que…?- Steve balbuceó, poniéndose de pie ansioso. No era peligroso? No había afectado ya una vez a Libby la presencia de Tony?- JARVIS, pregúntale si está seguro…-  
\- Ábreme la puerta, Rogers. Si intentas atrincherarte ahí adentro con la chica, me pongo el traje y entro por la ventana.- resonó la voz de Tony al otro lado de la puerta. Steve se tensó para volverse a Libby, pero ella sólo asintió, aparentemente tranquila.  
JARVIS abrió las puertas, y Tony estaba allí, en uno de sus trajes de track, que se veía engañosamente simple y hipster. Por un momento no dijo nada, sólo mirando de arriba abajo a Libby, y luego se volvió a Steve.  
\- No veo señales de histeria ni me ha vomitado sopa de arvejas. Libby? Estás bien?-  
\- Estoy perfectamente, Mr. Stark. –  
\- Dime Tony. La única gente que me dice Mr. Stark es gente que me cae mal. Malísimo. Normalmente cuando me dicen Mr. Stark es porque hice algo.-  
\- Todo el mundo te dice Mr. Stark.- comentó Steve mientras Tony entraba sin dudar, se instalaba en el sofá y agarrando la taza de Libby, se la bebía, hacía una mueca, y ordenaba sin sacar la vista de la joven que se sentaba enfrente suyo.  
-JARVIS, tres cafés como Dios manda, dos para simples supersoldados y uno para mí, de esos con palito para despegarte los dedos de la taza. Rogers, estás aprendiendo el arte del sarcasmo, pequeño saltamontes. Ahora, a tu rincón. Liberty Belle MontJohn es con quien hablo, verdad? Hola. Hola a las otras tres también, mi mamá me enseñó s ser educado con mis mayores.-  
\- Hablas con Liberty. Pero todo el mundo me dice Libby, y no… no me doy cuenta cuando hay cambios… en mí. El Dr. Banner dice que hay tres personalidades más en mí, pero cuando ocurre, para mí sólo es como si me hubiera quedado dormida y soñara.-  
\- Cuándo fue la última vez?- preguntó Tony, haciendo chasquear los dedos. Steve supuso que era la señal para que JARVIS grabase, pero Tony no lo especificó.  
\- Cuando salí con Steve. Después de que me… me abrazara junto a-al lago, fue como si… todo se quedó borroso hasta que desperté aquí, con Clint llevándome abajo. Y siguió borroso hasta que vi a ese hombre atrapado bajo el automóvil..-  
\- Hablaste con la prensa. Parecías muy segura.- dijo Steve, y su rostro traicionó la vergüenza de no haberse dado cuenta del cambio. Había estado demasiado lleno de sus propias preocupaciones.  
\- Sí, bueno, parece que ésa es Lydice.- dijo Tony.- Aparentemente, ha sido Lydice quien ha pasado todo este tiempo en la Torre con nosotros, con Thor y Clint y Nat. Libby sólo es realmente Libby cuando está contigo.- dijo Tony, recostándose en el sofá. 

:: Sir, su café ha llegado.::

\- Gracias, Jarvis. Steve, a ve a buscarlo, por favor?- dijo Tony poniéndose de pie. Cuando Steve fue a la puerta, notó que Tony lo seguía: cuando recibió la bandeja humeante de un asistente, Tony tomó en las manos dos de los cafés, le sonrió, y luego dio dos pasos más, efectivamente dejándolo fuera de la habitación, sin poder detenerse so pena de volcar la bandeja.- Gracias, Steve, tan lindo. JARVIS, cierra la puerta.- agregó, volteándose ignorando la protesta de Steve cuando quedó fuera de la habitación y esbozando una sonrisa dientuda para Libby.- Ahora, conversación no apropiada para nenes. Liberty, recuerdas algo de lo que te hizo mi padre? JARVIS, insonoriza la habitación. No estoy de humor para oír las puteadas de los años 40. Muy bien, Regan, empieza.-  
Libby movió la cabeza, pero su expresión modosa y dulce cambió a una expresión más alerta y pensativa. Era como ver a alguien envejecer de golpe, pero sólo los ojos.- Podrías haberle pedido amablemente que se retirara.-  
\- Una lección que aprendí de mi padre es que ser asertivo es ser lo que eres, y nací asshole.- dijo Tony.- Además, mientras más le interrumpimos el acceso a ti, más ganas te tendrá, no es así? No es para eso que te hizo mi padre?-   
Hubo un destello de reconocimiento en los ojos de Libby, y entonces Tony apuntó entre sus ojos.  
\- Eso. Ahí está el cambio. No me sorprende que Cupido lo viera con esos ojos que tiene. Es sutil, pero… ahí está. Cuando eché a Steve, inmediatamente revertiste a Lydice, una mujer moderna. Ahora que te mencioné los experimentos, algo más pasó. Con quién estoy hablando?-  
\- Creo que con Lydia…- dijo Libby pensativamente.- me siento… me siento un poco distinta.-  
\- Como qué?-  
\- Más fría.-  
\- Bien!- dijo Tony.- Necesito hablar con un adulto. Lydia, qué sabes de lo que te hizo mi padre?-  
\- Que estaba loco como Mengele pero tenía más dinero para jugar?- respondió Libby con voz más profunda.  
\- Eso!. Te acuerdas de todo?-  
\- Cuando llevaba unos años como Lydia empecé a recordar. Pero no recordaba nada mientras fui Libby.- dijo la mujer, que parecía tan adulta de repente.- Era por el alambre.-  
\- Qué alambre?-  
Lydia guardó silencio, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo a los ojos.- Qué planeas hacer conmigo, Stark?-  
\- Si no planeas hacerle daño a nadie ni a ti misma, darte lo que quieras. Una casa en la playa? Una pensión? Universidad? Un debut en la alta sociedad y un marido guapo, moreno y fresco como el tipo que te gustaba? Te puedo conseguir todo eso. Te lo debo. Eso, y un ejército de psicólogos. Pero no pretendo, ni permitiré, que juegues a la heroína, no cuando Clint dice que un par de colegiales con bates de ganarían sin transpirar. No era como arma que te reconstruyó mi padre, Lydia.-  
\- No tienes que hacerte cargo de mí, Stark. Ya hiciste más que suficiente en ayudar a liberarme.-  
\- Y un cuerno. Según mis cuentas, estuviste bajo las órdenes de mi padre entre julio 44 y octubre 45, verdad? Esos son 15 meses. La paga del ejército era, para los soldados especializados en alto riesgo, que era lo que tú eras, cerca de mil ochocientos dólares mensuales. Mil ocho por quince son veintisiete mil: extrapolados a dólares 2016, es medio millón de dólares, y eso sin sumar tus fees de enfermera y los bonos por no morirte. No me estoy haciendo cargo de ti, estoy pagando lo que te deben. Así, que dime qué quieres hacer. Ahora, si lo que quieres es dejarte hacer por el Cap o Barton, es asunto tuyo, no mío.-  
\- Lo que quisiera ahora es ver a Natasha.- dijo ella, y la voz de Lydia era serena, casi fría.- Supe que fue herida.-  
\- Sí.- el rostro de Tony se oscureció.- Sí, fue herida. Tengo como una alergia a eso. Puedes rascarme la piel con una agujita mojada en esencia de Natasha herida y verás cómo me enroncho. Apreciaría que…-  
\- JARVIS, overrride SHINEDOWN, SO YOUARE SIX FEET UNDERNEATH ME I HEARD A PULSE I HEARD YOU MOVE (8).- dijo una voz, lenta y firme afuera de la habitación. Tony se enderezó de golpe, su taza vacía volcándose en el sillón, y la puerta se abrió para mostrar allí a Steve, las cejas fruncidas, el rostro sonrojado de rabia, y a Bruce, sin lentes, los ojos entrecerrados y un mano aún apoyada en el panel para el override.   
\- Eres un absoluto hijo de puta cobarde, Rogers.- murmuró Tony, sin sacarle la vista encima a Bruce, que parecía levemente más grande que de costumbre.- Sólo quería tener una conversación con la señorita…-  
\- Debería preocuparte un poco más la conversación que vas a tener conmigo en un ratito.- dijo Bruce con voz engañosamente calma (9).- Libby. Libby, concéntrate en Steve. Libby, me oyes?-  
Tras una pausa, la joven parpadeó, y bajó la vista. Tony la vio abrazarse a sí misma y estremecerse, y vio, sorprendido, como la joven se alejaba de él, apartándose nerviosa como si su cercanía le hiciera daño.  
\- Sí, Doctor Banner.- dijo ella obedientemente.  
\- Libby, quiero que comas algo y duermas un rato.- dijo él, con un tono que aún amable no admitía réplica. Mañana tendremos otra regresión. Pero por ahora, descansa tranquila, ve televisión o lo que prefieras.-  
\- Quería ir a ver a Natasha.- suplementó Tony, a lo que Libby pareció algo perdida, pero luego asintió.  
\- Yo te acompaño.- dijo Steve, su rostro aún cargado con un deje de irritación. Tony le echó una mirada envenenada, pero Bruce se hizo a un lado en la puerta, permitiendo a Steve reentrar a la salita y dejando muy claro por su postura de que esperaba que Tony Stark saliera con él.  
Tony, tras una mirada a Steve que estaba cargada como un láser, se largó detrás de Bruce, y Steve sintió un ramalazo de inquietud. Tony era áspero y agudo en sus discusiones, pero era cuando tenía tiempo para pensar con tiempo sus insultos y masticar su rabia cuando realmente podía ser cruel. Y la crueldad de Tony, que parecía despertar sus más atávicas y antiguas iras, furias incontrolables de adecuación, de injusticia, del resentimiento de un muchacho pobre, casi inválido y sensitivo, que no eran fáciles de controlar cuando despertaban. Sólo Bucky lo había hecho callarse, y no siempre.   
Bruce tiene razón. Necesito que me traten, pero ya.

************************

\- Thor?-  
\- Estoy afuera, querida mía.- dijo la voz ronca, muy tenue. El campamento dormía: prendido entre las colinas de Kenya, la lejanía era maravillosamente verde y lujuriosa como una pincelada de esmeralda en el atardecer, pero en donde estaban, quebradas de luminosa piedra blanca, el sol poniente brillaba como en porcelana, inundando todo de blancura. A pesar de los días calurosos, las noches eran frías, y Thor estaba preparando una fogata entre rocas, a unos pasos de la tienda. Un poco más allá, zonas acordonadas en rojo y turpalinas demarcaban el espacio en donde un afortunado masai había encontrado las ruinas de una antigua cámara tallada en la roca, llena de maravillosas pinturas rupestres que, según la datación de Selvig, eran anteriores a los bosquimanos. (10) Con el respeto habitual en las instalaciones danesas por las costumbres locales, Selvig había declarado que los tres días de fiesta nacional kenyana serían respetados, no que le hubiera molestado al personal, ya que tanto los kenyanos como los investigadores extranjeros habían partido a los pueblos más cercanos a disfrutar el carnaval y las celebraciones: y Jane Foster, que prefería trabajar casi a cualquier otra cosa, había decidido quedarse sola cuidando el campamento y la zona arqueológica. Podría haber sido una mala idea quizá, el que una mujer de metro y medio se quedara por todo custodio de un sitio con una importancia histórica tan enorme: pero claro, el novio de esa mujer, que pasaría con ella esos días, era Thor, Dios del Trueno.  
\- Encontré los bizcochitos. Dile a Steve lo mucho que aprecio las cajitas de mermelada hecha por él. Este tipo de receta ya no se hace… se parece a la que hacía mi abuela, con toneladas de azúcar.- dijo dejándose caer naturalmente en una de las sillas de lona, sus pies descalzos hacia el fuego. Con pantalones arrugados y una camiseta con los dobladillos deshechos, a Thor le parecía más bella que ninguna danzarina asgardiana. Relajada y risueña ahí mientras comía quequitos de bolsa con él. (11)  
Thor le acarició la pantorrilla, tras limpiarse las manos con un trapo, y se sentó a sus pies, apoyando la rubia cabeza en su rodilla. Jane le acarició los cabellos rubios sujetos en la nuca, algo transpirados por el calor del día, y él cerró los ojos y frotó el rostro contra la tela del pantalón como un gran gato.  
\- Estás preocupado.- dijo ella, que lo conocía. Thor se acomodó entre sus pies, sus grandes manos masajeando las pantorrillas suaves bajo el algodón, y la miró hacia arriba. Cuando estaban juntos, fuera debido a la inmensa mente de Jane o el enorme corazón de Thor, las diferencias de mundos, vidas, tiempo e historias desaparecían. No eran sino un hombre y una mujer, y en ese privado pequeño mundo de los dos, rodeados de Kenya intemporal, podría haberse encontrado en el mismísimo Asgard o en las profundidades del Metro de Londres. El amor entre ambos creaba algo más poderoso e irrompible que el Bifrost: con la mano de ella en sus cabello y la suavidad de su piel bajo los dedos, el eterno guerrero sólo podía pensar en paz.  
\- Ha habido… nuevos desarrollos en la Torre. Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que nos visitaste, y además, como te conté en la aplicación telefónica que llaman What’s App?, mi lady Natasha fue severamente herida. Debí preverlo: yo estaba a cargo de proteger la zona en la que ella se encontraba, y sin embargo, fue apuñalada vilmente por un malhechor.-  
\- Pero se recuperará, no es así? Clint estaba muy angustiado? No te culpó, verdad? Si lo hizo, tienes que entender que no estaba en su sano juicio…-  
\- Ciertamente no estaba en su sano juicio. Pero eso se debe a que mi lady Natasha ha terminado su asociación romántica con él hace unos días, y mi estimado arquero había decidido beber para ahogar su tristeza esa misma noche. Por ello, no estaba con nosotros en ese momento, sino en la Torre con el buen doctor y la joven de la que te hablé, la dulce Libby.-  
\- Estaba borracho…? Y Nat terminó con él? Por Dios, debe estar destrozado, qué hizo?-  
\- Mi dama tiene motivos de índole muy personal que la enaltecen, pero no se debe a ningún mal acto de parte de mi amigo Clint. De ser así, ya habría tenido unas palabras con él, a pesar de nuestro lazo.-  
\- Creo que a ese respecto, estarías contraviniendo leyes sociales modernas. Thor, hoy en días las mujeres no aprecian ese tipo de actitud sobreprotectora…-  
\- Tony y Bruce hablaron conmigo, juntos y por separado, cuando supieron de nuestra relación amorosa.- interrumpió Thor, humor en sus ojos.- Bruce, que admira mucho tu trabajo, quería asegurarse que no te hiciera daño emocionalmente con mis idas y venidas entre los mundos.-   
\- Bruce es tan lindo. Nos hemos escrito por varios años.- dijo Jane Foster sonriendo.- Sin su teoría antielectrón, nunca habría podido completar mi teorema.-  
\- Y Tony quería asegurarse de que fuésemos físicamente compatibles. Me dio una clase con preguntas tan increíblemente invasivas que el Capitán tuvo que hacer abandono del salón.-  
Jane soltó la carcajada.- Tú sabes que lo hace sólo para molestar a Bruce y a Steve, verdad?-  
\- No estoy tan seguro de que su deseo actual sea molestar al doctor. Si no estoy muy equivocado, creo que al claro acoplamiento de sus brillantes mentes se ha sumado algún tipo de encuentro en sus sentimientos.  
\- De veras?- dijo Jane fascinada.- Me alegro mucho por Tony. Sólo espero que no haga a Bruce transformarse todos los días…-   
\- Los dos se comprenden muy bien. Supongo que hay que tener la brillantez del doctor para entender a cabalidad al amigo Stark.- dijo Thor, aceptando la taza de té que Jane le tendía.- Supongo que es por eso que me dan tantas ganas de golpearlo a veces. Es como los primeros hombres de los que me hablabas, cuya primera reacción esa golpear y destruir los objetos que caían del cielo, todo aquello que estaba más allá de su comprensión. En ese sentido, no soy mejor que esos primeros midgardianos, excepto quizá en estar consciente de ello.-  
\- Eres mucho más que eso.- dijo ella, con dulce adoración, y besó al hombre recostado a sus pies, cuyos hombros se sentían sólidos como la roca bajo sus manos y cuyos labios eran calientes, ansiosos, inesperadamente dulces. Todo en Thor decía guerrero, excepto su beso, que era inesperadamente tierno y necesitado: y Jane habría seguido felizmente besándolo por muchas horas más, si de pronto la mano que acariciaba tan suavemente su pantorrilla no le hubiera sujetado firmemente el muslo, y los labios de Thor no se hubieran separado de los suyos para hablar con su boca en la suya.  
\- No te muevas. No te gires. Sólo quédate quieta, men liebe.- musitó, moviéndose muy fluidamente, muy serenamente, hasta clavar sus talones en la arena y enderezarse lenta, majestuosamente.  
Jane no se movió, pero oyó detrás suyo el susurro de aire caliente, el aroma a sangre y carne fresca, el gruñido bajo.   
Hubo otro gruñido, esta vez de Thor. Cuando él se movió, avanzando hacia el sonido, Jane no pudo evitarlo y se giró despacio, apenas de perfil, para ver a dos leones machos enormes, uno olfateando lo que parecía un babuino muerto a pocos pasos que su compañero debía haber dejado caer, el otro con los ojos oscuros fijos en Thor, que avanzaba a ellos con paso tranquilo.  
Eran unos leones enormes, unos verdadero cuto bag bursagh. Jane sintió su corazón acelerarse, sabiendo que el único rifle del campamento estaba detrás de la tienda, y entonces oyó la voz tranquila de Thor.(12)  
\- No tienen necesidad de atacarnos, grandes gatos. Acaso no es suficiente esa cena? Hay más de donde vino ése, en la jungla. Mi lady Jane tiene muy poca carne, y aunque yo les sería abundante, mi carne es dura y les costará demasiado caro cada bocado. Porqué mejor no irse adonde la presa es fácil y suya por derecho? Vayan a reclamar sus derechos de reyes a su reino. Yo, Thor de Asgard, los saludo.- dijo con una inclinación. Por un momento los dos depredadores miraron a Thor directamente, y algo ocurrió entre ellos, una comprensión. Luego, los dos leones agarraron su cena y se largaron, no sin un poco de desprecio en sus traseros bamboleantes de gato, un deje de “ demasiado pomposo para comérmelo, y al cabo que ni tenía hambre” en sus pasos suaves e inaudibles en la arena.  
\- Los documentales de Nat Geo no te dicen lo mal que huelen, pero son muy bellos.- dijo Thor con una sonrisa volviendo a ella.- No nos molestarán más, querida mía. Creo que comprendieron bien mi petición.-  
\- Qué fue eso?- balbuceó Jane.- Tu poder de allspeak asgardiano también se extiende a los animales?!-  
\- No siempre los entiendo, pero puedo darme a entender.- dijo Thor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Por qué? Hice mal?-   
\- Entiendes pictogramas?-  
\- Qué es eso?-  
\- Quédate ahí. Tengo unos apuntes por acá, piedra de Rosetta con bíceps!- 

************************************

Bruce y Tony habían cruzado apenas dos pasillos cuando Tony, que hervía de rabia, comentó con voz falsa y ligera:  
\- Y el Capi tuvo que rogar mucho para convencerte? Qué pensaron que le estaba haciendo a esa chica, seduciéndola?-  
\- No sé qué estabas haciendo. Qué hacías, Tony?- dijo Bruce, y no había nada más que tranquila curiosidad en su voz.   
\- Me mostraste esos archivos, verdad? Cuatro personalidades, y una a la que le da por jugar a la heroína. Pensé que si había gritado al verme, cabía la posibilidad que fuera sólo una de las cuatro. Tenía curiosidad… quería verla de cerca.- balbuceó Tony, hablando rápido, sus razones apelotonándose.  
\- Te pedí que te mantuvieras lejos de ella.-  
\- Eso fue la semana pasada.- dijo Tony airosamente, deteniéndose en una intersección, las manos expresivas en las caderas, preparándose para discutir. – La chica tiene cuatro personalidades, lo que es fascinante, pero ayer se fue a salvar a un repartidor de diarios y casi se muere y te mata a ti para colmo. Aunque sea mi responsabilidad por lo que hizo mi padre, no puedo mantenerle el juguete acá a Rogers si eso significa que nos va a poner a todos en riesgo, ella incluida. Así qué tal si apresuramos un poco las cosas y la mandamos a Malibú a tostarse mientras…-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y su sonrisa era ácida.- No puedo seguir hablando contigo. Pero comprendo tus razones.-  
\- Sabía que entenderías, tú eres…-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y alzó una mano.- No puedo seguir hablando contigo, porque entiendo sus estúpidas y egoístas razones, y como no puedo pasar del nivel de enojo en el que estoy, no me busques hasta después de la cena. Adiós.- dijo, echando a caminar por el pasillo. Y Tony Stark se quedó allí, en un estado que le era sumamente novedoso, sumamente desagradable y aparentemente, traceable a la aparición de ese doctor en su vida: sorprendido. 

***********************************

En el sueño, había sentido las hebras del pánico como los hilos de una telaraña pegarse, untuosos y fríos, a su cuello, el roce del fantasma en su nuca, detrás de sus orejas. Natalia, una Natalia de quince años, que ya sabía de matar y de engañar, de seducir y de mentir, estaba encaramada en los alto de un pino nevado en plena tundra, soportando el frío, manos y pies negros por el congelamiento, insensibles y torpes. Pero era mejor la hipotermia que lo que le pasba a sus compañeras, cuyos gritos podía oír, ahogados en el bosque. Quizá alguien los hubier asumido sonidos de pájaros: pero Natlia sabía que eran los gritos de muchachitas pálidas, semidesnudas, sorprendidas en sus camisones por una ráfaga de ametralladoras, que huían dejando gotas de sangre en la nieve.  
Como un monstruo de cuentos, el Soldado seguía esas gotas. Sólo había que esperar el amanecer: dos horas más. Si sobrevivía al amanecer, habría pasado el examen. Si lograba evitar que el Soldat la atrapase.  
Decían que el Soldat podía hacer cosas imposibles. Imposibles e indecibles. Decían que era un demonio, una antigua leyenda rusa, el descendiente de Stalin, el mismo Stalin redivivo… Y era a ese fantasma aterrador, cuyas historias habían crecido oyendo, a quien habían traído para probar a esta generación de Black Widows.  
No importaba si no sobrevivía ninguna. Habían más.(13)

Natalia vio con ojos incrédulos a dos de sus compañeras huyendo, desnudas y sangrantes, intentando alcanzar la protección de los árboles. El Soldat estaba allí de repente: estaba allí como una sombra, algo que caía de un árbol tan súbito, tan pesado que la tierra retembló a pesar de la colcha de la nieve, a pesar de su silencio. El Soldat dio un puñetazo, y atravesó el torso de la jovencita con la mano plateada como se atraviesa una hoja de papel, el grito de la chica apagándose inhumano en la mitad. Luego, alargó la otra mano, aferrando a la segunda niña que huía, la mano de metal ensangrentada cayó en el hombro correspondiente, y le arrancó el brazo de cuajo, lanzándolo un lado.  
Natalia, incrédula, se apretó más contra el tronco de árbol, forzándose, a no temblar, a no gritar, a no…

-… you make me happy… when skies are grey…- musitó una voz, y Natalia miró hacia abajo del árbol, y vio al Soldat con el rostro levantado mirándola, los ojos tan enormes y de un gris tan vacío como un espejo…

\- NAT, PARA!- la voz de Steve, la voz del Capitán, una de las pocas voces en el mundo que podía aspirar a detenerla, resonó, y Nat se encontró medio incorporada en la cama, una mano agarrando el cabello de Libby, la otra aguzada con el pulgar guardado, lista para clavarse cruelmente en la carne. Jadeante, Nat la soltó, y con desánimo se dio cuenta que al igual que en su sueño, había mojado la cama.   
\- Llamaré una enfermera…- dijo Steve, levemente incómodo cuando la situación de Natasha se hizo obvia. Pero para su sorpresa, Libby, que aún tenía la marca roja en la mano de Nat en el cuello, extendió la mano, y aferró las mantas.  
\- Nada de eso. Sólo ve a conseguir otro juego de sábanas. Tendrías que buscar mucho para encontrar una enfermera más capacitada que yo para esto.- dijo sonriendo, el rostro de Libby ( dulce y amable, el rostro de una enfermera paciente y femenina) tranquilo. Le tendió la mano a Nat, que aunque esperó a que Steve saliera para levantarse de su cama manchada, la tomó y aceptó que la llevase al pequeño baño adjunto, le ayudase a quitarse la camisola y pantaletas mojadas y la ayudase a ponerse de pie en el drenaje de la ducha, para luego enjugar con una esponja cuidadosamente alrededor del parche de la herida su piel, su intimidad, los sedosos muslos.  
Nat estaba un poco pálida.- Yo… yo lo hago.-  
\- Está bien.- dijo Libby con voz suave, y hubo un destello envejecido en sus ojos.- A mí también me bañaban. Es muy….- agregó, tendiéndole la esponja, y Nat se aseó rápidamente. Cuando el agua tibia se hubo llevado todos los restos de espuma, Libby le entregó una nueva camisola y pantaletas blancas, y la dejó ponérselas mientras iba a rehacer la cama con las sábanas que Steve le trajera. Afortunadamente, los colchones médicos eran de gel impermeable.  
\- Está bien…?- murmuró Steve preocupado, apilando las sábanas sucias. Libby asintió, con esa sonrisa calmante de madonna enfermera que tenía.  
\- Estoy bien, Rogers. Podemos culpar a que me han metido suero como a una momia.- dijo Natasha con voz firme, saliendo de la ducha para irse directo a la cama y taparse sin timidez ni gestos de dolor. Steve intentó ayudar a acomodarla, pero temía tocarla: y fue Libby quien la arropó y volvió a colocar el saturómetro en su dedo, recostando a la joven con la fácil familiaridad de un experto.  
\- Estás cómoda? Tienes sed? Según lo que veo en tu chart, puedes comer sin problemas siempre y cuando no sea aceitoso.-  
\- Estoy bien. Thor me dejó mandarinas y Tony hizo que me trajeran caramelos.- dijo Natasha con un gesto que era un poco patético, y la verdad, Steve sintió una punzada al ver a la temible Black Widow con pantaletas blancas, ojeras, apenas capaz de dar unos pasos, tratando de pelar una mandarina con el saturómetro interponiéndose.  
Steve se la quitó y la peló, antes de dejarle otra lista.  
Libby atrajo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, sonriéndole a Nat. Ella la miró largamente, y luego inclinó la cabeza a un lado, porque incluso dopada y exhausta, Nat era la más observadora de todos, aunque no tuviera los ojos de Clint.  
\- Estás… distinta.- dijo curiosa, antes de volverse a Steve.- Es por él?-  
\- El Doctor Banner ha detectado que cuando está Steve presente, me es más fácil ser Libby y sólo Libby. Me toma un poco de tiempo recordar cosas modernas.- dijo ella, sin ningún disimulo. Natasha se quedó mirándola un momento, su rostro completamente inexpresivo, y Steve sintió que su inquietud subía un poco: cuando Nat colocaba esa cara totalmente inexpresiva, solía significar que algo iba mal. Qué detectaba Nat? Qué intuía?  
\- Pero Lydice está mejor equipada para tratar con esta época.- dijo Nat, y su voz era engañosamente suave.- No tendría más sentido, y sería más sano, quedarte siendo ella?-

\- No estoy segura de cómo podría hacerse eso. Pero confío en el Doctor Banner.- dijo ella, tranquilamente. Steve sintió un peso en su vientre.

*************************

(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7r4jtEaRG0  
(2) http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lycum5m0pL1qlydfjo1_1280.jpg  
(3) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2e/66/49/2e66498e8019ee13eb5a0421b615b50c.jpg  
(4) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c6/be/7a/c6be7a6edfa362bf76987c630fae71bd.jpg  
(5) https://31.media.tumblr.com/aa57b8c6428fb391b797276953163007/tumblr_inline_nh9752n7YO1rbipbq.png  
(6) http://www.paperin.org/system/files/images/Rainbow_in_London.jpg  
(7) https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/WjmdiRkaiOxwJrd-PUx8-rKzw-g/fit-in/2048xorig/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2013/09/26/879/n/1922398/33f65eb3712b0fa7_151611620_10/i/Gwyneth-her-Thanks-Sharing-costar-Mark-Ruffalo-hit-red.jpg  
(8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7r4jtEaRG0  
(9) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b6/c0/e8/b6c0e8d6d4f41577f8928b49b0beef65.jpg  
(10) https://farminginafrica.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/tiv-landscpe-from-tse-dura-rock-shelter.jpg  
(11) http://media.gettyimages.com/videos/young-couple-playing-guitar-in-a-forest-malshej-ghat-maharashtra-video-id157295887?s=640x640  
(12) http://www.australianetworknews.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/pair-of-lions-1200105_960_720.jpg  
(13) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/95/ee/8b/95ee8b9b8ad269244ddb23730e1033f5.jpg


	10. EARNED IT

CAPITULO 10

EARNED IT(1)

You make it look like it’s magic  
Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey

Era más de medianoche cuando Jane dejó a un costado su bloc, en donde una veintena de caracteres sumerios que habían hecho maldecir, darse a la bebida y suicidarse a un montón de arqueólogos estaban lindamente traducidos, a veces en una palabra y a veces en un párrafo, Thor y ella sentados a la mesa de dibujo/escritorio/comedor que era el único mobiliario de la tienda, la noche ya volviéndose un poco más fría. Era tarde, y llevaban al menos cuatro horas trabajando cuando ella se echó atrás y estiró los brazos, mientras Thor, precariamente sentado en una de las banquetas plegables, esperaba pacientemente.

\- Lo siento, se supone que ésta era nuestra cita romántica. No debería haberme entusiasmado… pero es que es maravilloso! Thor, soy la peor novia…- dijo Jane moviendo la cabeza, un poco culpable, pero Thor sonrió mirándola mientras le alargaba lo último de café con leche del hervidor.

\- No es así. Cualquier momento en tu compañía es precioso para mí, y ya sea admirando la belleza de tu cuerpo o la agilidad de tu mente, sigo siendo tu más devoto amante.- dijo Thor, seriamente.- No podría amar una parte de ti más que otra, y es con pasión que admiro el poder de tu conocimiento, Jane mía.- agregó, ojos muy dulces cuando su mano fue a su rostro.- Me gustaría demostrártelo, con mi cuerpo si me permites ese goce, pero si hay algo en mi mente o en mis memorias que pueda ser carbón en la hoguera de tu mente, es todo tuyo, mi Jane.-

\- Thor…- la voz de Jane era leve, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas: y se lamió los labios, antes de ponerse de pie, y con cierto nerviosismo, pero completa determinación, se montó sobre los muslos de Thor, el guerrero sosteniéndola fácilmente.- No sé… no soy como tú, no sé… pero Thor, te amo.- susurró, y su aliento se había agitado, sus ojos pardos yendo a los celestes de Thor, que nunca la habían mirado con más que absoluta devoción, más que con completa ternura. Jane sabía que había muchos que opinaban que estaba loca por ser la amante de Thor ( o su “ prometida” como él la llamaba orgullosamente) y muchos otros opinaban que era un paso atrás que una convencida feminista como ella amase a un tipo que ciertamente parecía salido de la Edad Media. Pero quienes decían eso no la conocían, y sobre todo no lo conocían a él. Sólo veían al alienígena, al implacable guerrero, al ser hiperpoderoso que podía aplanar un automóvil con el puño, invocar el rayo, repelar balas, cruzar el aire, destruir amenazas con un salvajismo y una alegría que parecían decir asesino, bruto, salvaje. 

No veían al Thor que se quedaba dormido con su Kindle aferrado, leyendo sobre el mundo que había adoptado como hogar incansablemente. No veían a Thor, que amaba todo lo vivo, todo lo luminoso, que amaba los parques, los niños, los dulces, los animales: que se quedaba fascinado en cosas tan simples como rascacielos y nuevas modas, que siempre quería probar nuevas comidas por extrañas que fuesen, nuevos idiomas, nuevas personas. Jane podía ver en esa inmensa necesidad de saber, de aprender, el reflejo de su propia curiosidad por el cosmos: veía al niño detrás del guerrero, y veía también un corazón puro y amante, que como los niños no graduaba ni fingía sus sentimientos, y que la amaba con la devoción de un niño y luchaba con la simpleza de un niño defendiendo lo suyo.

Y detrás de eso, estaba la antigua sabiduría asgardiana, que a veces fluía en frases entrecortadas, en decisiones que parecían tomadas por alguien mucho mayor, mucho más sabio. Thor, en jeans y camiseta, rodando por el pasto con el labrador de Erik Selvig, lamiendo al perro de regreso cuando el perro lo lamió a él. Thor, inmenso y terrible contra un marco de nubes, el relámpago rodeándolo, su capa como sangre desplegada en la tormenta. Thor, desnudo contra el amanecer, recitándole un largo poema narrativo en finlandés antiguo.  
Jane veía todo eso, y se sentía demasiado afortunada, demasiado feliz para explicarse, a veces casi abrumada por la riqueza que era Thor, la improbable, imposible coincidencia de encontrarse. 

Muchos no entendían cómo podía amarlo, y ella no podía entender cómo podría haber sido de otra forma.  
Jane encontró las palabras por un momento, y tironeó su camiseta, descubriendo el torso musculoso, la enorme expansión de piel fresca y tensa.- Ambas cosas están juntas ahora, Thor. Quiero amar tu corazón, mientras amo tu cuerpo. Me dejas, Thor?-

\- Tú sabes que te pertenezco.- dijo Thor dulcemente, y sus labios se encontraron.(2) Si alguien se había temido – Tony lo había dicho en palabras no muy sutiles- que su relación física acabara con Jane lastimada, esa inquietud había desaparecido después de su primer beso. Con la experiencia de siglos y el talento de un amante nato, Thor no sabía lo que podía ser la brusquedad en el lecho. Era más que tierno o considerado: Thor era seguro, seguro como un bote en un lago quieto al sol, seguro como un lecho en una tarde de lluvia. Jane no sentía ninguna aprensión a su toque, a sus caricias, y sí el hambre de quien se encuentra un festín servido tras una larga marcha, el saber que no lograrás comerte todo, pero tienes un hambre que casi dice que podrías, y que al menos, vas a tratar con todas tus fuerzas. 

\- Amada mía…- dijo Thor, la ternura en su voz dulce y posesiva cuando ella se sentó entre sus piernas y empezó a besar y acariciar el torso atlético y musculoso, la piel tan caliente, tan suave. Thor inspiró hondo y acarició los frágiles hombros de Jane mientras ella se saciaba de besos y caricias, su lenguita jugando con los lisos pezones masculinps, sus dientes rozando el arco de las costillas, su mentón rozando el vientre endurecido. Thor echó la cabeza atrás, pero cuando la lengua de ella hizo una espiral en su ombligo, el jadeo del semidiós se cortó y sus fuertes manos alzaron a Jane, recostándose de espaldas en la arena simplemente cubierta con un pedazo de lona que era el suelo de la tienda. Jane, recostada sobre su cuerpo, sonrió feliz, extendiéndose y buscó su boca, sus besos apasionados, largos y pacientes, los besos de dos amantes que se conocen y se saborean con familiaridad. Las manos de Jane bajaron impacientes a su entrepierna, acariciando el bulto palpitante, su silueta clara contra los flojos jeans que Thor llevaba puestos: pero aunque la respiración de Thor se entrecortó, y no la detuvo, fue con total atención que el asgardiano empezó a desvestirla, y al fin escapó de sus manos para quitarle los pantalones, la camiseta. Jane, sentada en la lona, era delicada como un pájaro frente al gran felino que era Thor, que en manos y rodillas de acercó a ella, enorme y cálido, y fue sin miedo ni timidez que ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo llenó de besos mientras él la tendía en la lona y con mucho cuidado se acomodaba entre sus muslos, sosteniéndose en los codos para no aplastarla, el calor de su cuerpo cubriéndola como una manta lujosa.(3)

\- Thor, tócame… Thor…- jadeó ella, ya sonrojada, y Thor sonrió a la invitación, su rostro cargado de alegría, aunque en sus ojos empezaba a aparecer una sombra de lujuria que era distinta por completo a su expresión habitual.

\- Como bien sabes, querida mía, tus deseos son mis órdenes. Aunque éste coincide tan bien con mis propios deseos que no sé si llamarlo una orden feliz o algún contacto entre nuestras mentes…- dijo, quitándole el sostén que cubría sus senos pequeños y separados con un siseo de excitación. Jane ni siquiera tenía una posibilidad de inseguridad en sí misma bajo esa mirada adoradora: la forma en que los ojos de Thor brillaban, el modo en el que se lamía los labios, decían más que ningún halago o requiebro. Él se inclinó para besarla, y se soltó el cabello, antes continuar con besos por el centro de su pecho, dejando que los mechones rubios y sedosos acariciaran los pechos con cada movimiento.

\- Thor…- gimió ella, pero él alzó el rostro, y llevó un dedo a sus labios. Jane se sorprendió un poco cuando el índice de él presionó contra sus labios, demandando entrada, pero de buena gana succionó y lamió el dedo calloso, los ojos de él oscureciéndose otro poco, pero entonces él deslizó el dedo mojado por entre los pechos de Jane, contra su clavicula, su cuello, y luego sopló despacio, haciendo que los caminos que trazara se llenasen de piel de gallina, los pezones irguiéndose.

Thor la hizo lamer su índice varias veces, trazando nuevos caminos, círculos alrededor de sus pechos, espirales en su vientre desnudo: y con cada soplido, Jane sentía su excitación subir otro peldaño, estremeciéndose, ansiando el siguiente toque, deseando que continuase. La deliciosa tortura continuó hasta que el dedo húmedo de Thor bajó, esta vez en línea recta hasta su pubis, y apartando algodón de sus pantaletas, se deslizó entre el sedoso vello castaño, rozó su clítoris y se hundió en ella sin dudar, haciendo que Jane se arqueara, no sólo por la penetración, sino por la mirada cargada de deseo de Thor, observando su mano entre las piernas separadas de ella.

Thor se llevó el dedo a sus propios labios, lo paladeó, y con un gesto inconfundible de hambre le quitó las pantaletas, llevando al mismo tiempo los muslos de ella a sus hombros, plegándola hábilmente para lamer y besar la parte de atrás de sus muslos. Sus manos buscaron sus pies, envolviéndolos por completo, masajeándolos mientras la acomodaba contra sí, las piernas plegadas contra sus fuertes hombros. Jane estaba sin aliento cuando él sopló entre muslos, dos o tres veces, hasta que hacerle emitir un gemido: pero fue un grito lo que se le escapó cuando él tomó su sexo en un beso profundo y posesivo, sus labios devorándola decididos y cálidos, el roce de su barba entre los muslos suaves haciéndola estremecerse, la experta penetración de su lengua profunda y dulce, pero contrastante con el modo en sus manos no cesaban de masajear, apretar y frotar sus pies. Era como si corrientes de placer que nacían en sus pies subieran por sus piernas plegadas y se enroscaran en la caricia de su lengua en su entrepierna: y cuando Thor empezó a apretar sus pies rítmicamente al mismo tiempo que succionaba su clítoris con firmeza, los jadeos de Jane se hicieron erráticos, el blush de placer cubriendo su pecho, su rostro, mientras sus gimoteos se volvían palabras sueltas e incoherentes.

-… supernova… es como… Thor, dentro de mí, te quiero… rómpeme… dentro… Thor, no puedo… te amo… te amo… no pares… es… espiral… es tan… Thor, duro… no pares… Thor, más, más, más…!- jadeó voraz, y Thor no sólo la complació, sino que hubo unos movimientos bruscos y rudos de su cabeza mientras succionaba el clítoris pulsante con delectación, y Jane gritó su orgasmo, sus piernas agitándose incontrolablemente, su mente estallando llena de estrellas. Thor la acurrucó en sus brazos, dejando dos dedos dentro de ella que seguían moviéndose suavemente, acariciándola por dentro, aún mientras tendida contra su cuerpo, su otro brazo rodeándola, Jane volvía lentamente de esa primera explosión: pero aún con los ojos cerrados, Jane lo besó largamente, saboreándose a sí misma, y sus manos buscaron el sexo hirviente y palpitante de Thor, que latía contra su cadera, y aún sin abrir los ojos buscó liberarlo, quitarle los jeans que aún tenía puestos.

\- Un momento, mi dama.- dijo él con una leve risa, besándole los ojos, la frente. Jane abrió ojos cargados de placer, y Thor los estudió con una sonrisa de orgullo, y frotó su cara contra la de ella, antes de susurrar.

\- Puedes continuar con esto mientras me quito las vestimentas que me quedan? No podemos permitir que las puertas vuelvan a cerrarse…- dijo él, llevando la mano de ella a su propia vulva. Jane lo miró algo sorprendida, pero cuando él le empujó la mano, Jane se recostó y asintió, viendo como el rostro de Thor se endurecía y sonrojaba de deseo al verla empujar sus propios dedos en su sexo.

\- Más… puedes más, amada mía? Tus dedos son más pequeños que los míos…- dijo él, mordiéndose el labio. Jane amaba esa gesto lujurioso en Thor, y separó más los muslos, dejándolo mirar en detalle cómo al fin lograba acomodar cuatro dedos en ella misma, el placer, tanto del toque como de esa mirada, haciéndola sentir una ola de calor en la cara.  
\- Desnúdate, Thor, ahora.- ordenó, sin poder evitar ondular contra su propia mano. 

Thor se puso de pie de un salto, incapaz de mirar a otro lado, y se quitó los jeans de un tirón, quedándose desnudo, las musculosas piernas separadas, su potente sexo erguido y palpitando visiblemente. Como era esperable, Thor no sólo era enorme: desafiaba el normal humano no sólo con su largo, sino con su ancho, que púrpura de ansia y alzado contra su vientre, parecía más un arma que un instrumento de placer. Pero Jane sólo sintió deseo al verlo desnudo otra vez, y le extendió la mano libre, dejándolo acomodarse sobre ella. Thor fue directo a sus senos, y tras besarlos y acariciarlos, los succionó con lenta fuerza. Jane gimió, y sus gemidos se volvieron extáticos cuando Thor colocó su mano sobre la de ella y le sugirió movimientos hasta que Jane, ebria de placer, dejó a su mano moverse y se masturbó allí debajo de él, la succión creando sensaciones casi insoportables, sus pezones hinchados, sensibles, tumefactos bajo el entusiasmo de Thor. El clímax llegó cuando entre sus dedos moviéndose frenéticos se colaron dos dedos más, gruesos y callosos, y frotaron las paredes de su vagina sin compasión: y Jane estalló gritando, revolviéndose bajo él, Thor haciéndola exprimir hasta la última gota de placer que podía antes de soltar su mano empapada, dejar sus pechos y tenderse tras ella, envolviéndola, acariciándola.

Ella repetía su nombre enajenadamente, y los besos en su nuca, los brazos rodeándola, eran apenas suficiente para anclarla, porque se sentía flotar en esa ola de placer: pero un momento luego sintió contra sus nalgas el hirviente sexo de Thor, que luego penetró el espacio entre sus muslos mojados y frotó la cabeza sedosa y dura contra su exhausto clítoris.

\- Thor, en mí…- gimió ella, pero fue la mano de Thor la que fue expertamente entre sus piernas, volviendo a introducir sus gruesos dedos en ella, extendiéndola, dilatándola, y su pulgar sujetó la cabeza de su propio pene contra la carne sensible.- Thor, te amo, penétrame…-

\- Aún no…- susurró él, su ronca risa vibrando contra su garganta, mientras le besaba el cuello y sus caderas daban un empujón experimental, la sedosa y dura carne de su sexo deslizándose en un roce líquido entre la vulva y los muslos empapados por sus jugos.- mi idolatrada, mi amor… cuánto deleite hay en tu piel para mí, cuánta embriaguez…- 

\- Thor!- exclamó ella cuando sintió el peso de él contra su espalda, el otro brazo cruzándose como un cadena contra su pecho, y con los jadeos de él, sus eróticos gruñidos, Jane halló un nuevo deleite en soportar el empuje de sus caderas, el fuerte cuerpo moviéndose en perversos embistes que le arrancaban gemidos de placer a ambos. Podía sentirlo sudando, jadeando, más por el esfuerzo de controlarse que por otra cosa: pero había tanto poder y potencia en el juego de sus músculos, en el modo como el enorme sexo se deslizaba entre sus piernas, cómo sus gruesos dedos seguían dilatándola, moviéndose dentro de ella, en cómo gotas de semen caliente se le escapaban a Thor con siseos, deslizándose contra su clítoris como gotas de cera caliente, que Jane creyó que podía volverse loca de placer y lujuria. Con ambas manos, al fin, desesperadamente, intentó arrancar la posesiva mano de Thor de su vagina para poder al fin empujarlo dentro, poseerlo: pero 

Thor aceleró el paso, y con una gota de semen hirviente, emitió un quejido y aguantó, el rostro hundido en su cuello, mientras ella estallaba una vez más y su sexo se contraía contra sus dedos.

\- Jane, ahora, amada mía, ahora… móntame… permíteme entrar en ti…- jadeó Thor, apartándose en un gateo tembloroso para derrumbarse en espaldas en la lona, su sexo tan erguido que dolía verlo. Y Jane era una bacante, una mujer enajenada, cuando se trepó sobre él, y encuclillada, alineó la pulsante cabeza contra su sexo hirviente, y dejó que la gravedad la empujase, la verga dilatándola hasta el límite cuando su propio peso la hizo acoger a Thor dentro suyo, centímetro a ardoroso centímetro.

La forma en que él se arqueó, y gritó, y agarró puñados de la lona, la hizo sentir poderosa y salvaje: Jane, dilatada y lubricada, y disfrutando su poder sobre un Dios, se apoyó en su duro esternón, y se movió con deleite sobre él, disfrutando cada roce, cada gemido, cada grito, cada sedosa penetración, cada tortuosa retirada. Thor, jadeante y sonrojado, al fin recuperó control para apoyarse en los codos, su cara alzada suplicando un beso, y Jane lo rodeó con los brazos, atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho mientras Thor empezaba a moverse bajo ella.

\- Mi diosa… mi amor… mi dama… mi señora…- gemía él, incoherente de amor, rodeándola con brazos fuertes como la piedra pero que ahora temblaban, sus caderas empujándose dentro de ella.- Jane… Jane…!- 

\- Aquí estoy, mi amor…- susurró ella, sus manos yendo a la salvaje melena, besando su frente transpirada, sus labios temblorosos. Si hasta ese momento el autocontrol de Thor había sido sobrehumano ( porque era sobrehumano) si hasta ese momento su experticia y su habilidad como amante había sido la de alguien que había tenido milenios de tiempo y ningún restricción para explorar y aprender, éste era el momento en que el Dios y el amante perdían terreno ante el simple hombre que temblaba bajo su cuerpo y que perdía el control como arena entre los dedos. Jane amaba a ese Thor delirante más de lo que podía expresar, y se movió con más violencia, con más deseo, a pesar de su sexo empezaba a protestar ante tanto uso, por cuidadoso que hubiera sido.

\- Jane…! Le irn habha nog…!- incluso el allspeak fallaba en esos momentos: la mente de Thor fallaba, su divinidad fallaba, pero Jane conocía las palabras, reconocía el te amo asgardiano. Y se movió contra él, buscando sus labios, las manos de Thor yendo a los costados automáticamente para aferrarse a la lona, a la arena, a cualquier cosa que no fuera ella y no pudiera lastimar, y se arqueó al correrse dentro de ella en una oleada interminable, todos sus músculos tensos en brutal esfuerzo, para luego derrumbarse en la lona, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, los ojos cerrados, todo el cuerpo latiendo.

Jane sabía que un día Thor tendría que verla envejecer y morir. Como en los poemas de Tolkien, él era eterno e inalterable, o al menos, así lo era a los ojos humanos, ojos efímeros y perecibles. Como Beren y Lúthien, como Idril y Tuor, su amor era una promesa de dolor, un desafío al sentido común, una desgracia a punto de ocurrir. Y sin embargo, era dulce y único, y Jane sabía que no podía amar a nadie más mientras viviera.

Jane era una realista, y sabía que no habían canciones mágicas o promesas a los dioses que pudieran garantizarle un final feliz: pero esas noches en sus brazos, su risa, su calor, eran más que suficientes para que no le importase nada. Era una mujer que amaba las estrellas sobre todo, que amaba lo inalterable, lo que la sobreviviría, y no tenía miedo de eso.

\- Thor…- susurró, besándolo. Thor la capturó en un beso largo, dulce como la miel, y cuando se apartó, con ojos drogados de placer le acarició los lisos de cabello color miel.

\- Está amaneciendo.- susurró él, y efectivamente, el sol de Kenya empezaba a teñir de anaranjado las sombras. Jane apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, la mano de él yendo a acunarla, y lo sintió manotear hasta encontrar el saco de dormir y echarlo encima de ambos de cualquier manera, sólo asegurándose que ella quedaba bien cubierta.- ha estado bien, amada mía? Mi adoración te ha complacido?- agregó, y había honesta pregunta en sus ojos, honesta preocupación. Jane movió la cabeza, enternecida, aunque también con humor.

\- Estoy satisfecha, mi príncipe.- dijo con tanta majestuosidad como pudo, pero la sonrisa de orgullo de él era tan sincera que no podía molestarlo por ello.- Estoy… feliz.-

\- Gracias, mi dama.- dijo él con un suspiro de felicidad.- Te amo…- agregó, su cuerpo envolviéndola. Los dos dormitaron un momento, la mano de Thor yendo por momentos a acariciar la larga cabellera de Jane: y entre sueños, ella sintió el susurro, la voz de él resonando en el pecho en el que estaba apoyada, las palabras suaves pero claras:

I will the moon to flight, I will the heavens bright  
I will the earth delight…  
Open your eyes with me, see paradise with me  
Awake and arise with me… (4)

\- Valdsen?- musitó Jane, los ojos cerrados, hablando de uno de los poetas asgardianos más famosos.  
\- No, Celtic Woman.- dijo Thor, los ojos también cerrados. Ella se echó a reír. 

 

************

\- Aún estás molesto conmigo?- dijo Tony en voz baja, su voz segura traicionada por la forma en que vacilaba en el arco de la terraza. La magnífica vista, llena de las luces de New York, era apabullante: Tony lo había diseñado de modo que el helipad bloqueara a las mismas luces de la torre, de las calles y del reactor que iluminaba los primeros pisos en su blanca luz, y por eso las luces parecían más hermosas y enjoyadas en el paisaje, más delicadas sin toda esa luz parásita. La bahía a lo lejos reflejaba toda esa luz, y la postal hubiera sido perfecta de no interrumpirse por la figura de Bruce Banner, sus rizos despeinados por la brisa nocturna, una rodilla abrazada en la que apoyaba su mentón, sentado en uno de los cubos de metal apenas acolchado que servían como elegantes, pero incómodos asientos, en el magnífico mirador.  
Tony había esperado, con una paciencia que no parecía suya, a la hora fijada por Bruce. No ea que no lo hubiera espiado en las cámaras: nadie había dicho nada sobre eso. El enojo de Bruce, lo sabía, no tenía nada de orgullo o de irritación de que hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes: en ese sentido, Bruce era el hombre más humilde que conociera. La única cosa que podía molestarle era que un tercero saliera lastimado, y Tony, cuyo orgullo era del porte de su Torre, a veces se preguntaba cómo alguien podía tener tan poca autoestima.  
No, no había tratado de doblar su mano o de infringir su espacio. Simplemente la curiosidad por Libby lo había devorado, y de repente lo había hecho, sin pensar, sin razonar, simplemente siguiendo su instinto. Tras todas esas portadas, no iba a negar que estaba un poco ofendido que ninguno de los seis Avengers hubiera merecido las portadas, después de salvar a New York de un segundo 9/11, más o menos.(5)  
Pero en parte, sabía que se había metido en el asunto porque Bruce la había protegido, había corrido un riesgo, y eso, era inaceptable. Podía ser infantil, posesivo y engreído. Pero había querido verle la cara.  
Y se había sorprendido. Después de los archivos de Howard, y a pesar de las horas en cámara y los comentarios de los demás, Tony esperaba de algún modo a una víctima, callada, temblorosa, asustada. La mujer que había visto, que era pura belleza americana, tenía algo anormal en los ojos, algo confuso y perdido, pero no era una víctima.  
No se veía más perdida o confusa que cualquiera de ellos.   
Y sus ojos agudos habían captado lo que Clint y Bruce ya habían captado: el cambio entre personalidades, como el cambio de filtro en un microscopio. De una muchacha simple y confiada, a una mujer sobreviviente, a una joven moderna con algo de humor y una mente ágil y educada.  
Libby, Lydia, Lydice, Pero dónde estaba la otra…?

\- Si estuviera enojado, tu Torre correría peligro, Tony.-  
\- Destrózala si te hace feliz. Puedes destrozar una docena de edificios, te compraré todos los que quieras…-  
\- No tu mejor intento de disculpa.- comentó Bruce, una ceja elevada.- pensé que venías a convencerme de que no me enojara, no de que me enojara de verdad.-  
\- Enójate si quieres. No podemos tener una relación de verdad si siempre tenemos miedo a que te enojes. Y seamos honestos, soy Tony Stark, por supuesto que me odiarás a veces. Mahatma Gandhi me odiaría a veces. Puedes enojarte y gritarme todo lo quieras, y hasta ponerte verde, aunque trataré de no enojarte tanto. Pero ni una docena de Torres va a hacer que no intente tener una relación real contigo.-  
\- No tengo intenciones de enojarme a ese nivel contigo. Pero lo que hiciste fue un poco innecesario. Un poco cruel. Y bastante riesgoso.-  
\- Sí, bueno, me dicen eso todo el tiempo.-  
\- Tony…- Bruce frunció el ceño.- Si estoy siendo cuidadoso con Libby, es porque sabemos casi nada de cómo tratar esto. Tenemos que elegir a qué personalidad darle preponderancia, y cuáles reprimir, y aún no me siento confortable con la idea. Para darle terapia de shock, mejor se la entregamos a SHIELD y ya está.-  
\- Dijo algo sobre unos alambres…-  
\- Lobotomía. Lo vi en su scanner. Aún tiene los puntos oscuros en su cerebro, aunque está mayormente curado (6).- dijo Bruce, helando a Tony. – Creo que se los hicieron cuando la capturaron, y ése fue el origen de Lydia. Pero hay unas zonas más antiguas, cauterizadas. Creo que ése fue tu padre y electroshock para borrar la memoria de lo que le habían hecho en el proyecto Lanchester. Sin duda no quería llevarle un producto dañado a Steve.- dijo, volteándose a las luces. El contraste entre la belleza del paisaje y el horror de sus palabras apabulló a Tony, que se dejó caer sentado a su lado en otra de las bancas de metal, una mano yendo a su reactor, como siempre que estaba dolido. Hubo una larga pausa, y de pronto Bruce dijo, rebuscándose un bolsillo de la camisa.  
\- Te tengo algo.-  
\- Ya cumplimos un año? Es nuestro aniversario y lo olvidé, querida?- musitó Tony, aunque no logró traspasar humor a su voz. Cuando Bruce le alargó un cordoncito de lana rojiza, con una cuenta de madera pequeña del tamaño de una pepa de naranja, parpadeó, confuso.- Es como un brazalete de la amistad? Es algo budista?- (7)  
\- Es algo tántrico.- dijo Bruce, sonriendo. En la brisa, Tony elevó cejas desconcertadas.  
\- Tengo que metérmelo en…?-  
\- No, idiota.- dijo Bruce, y con una sonrisa, tomó su mano y lo ató, apretadamente, en la muñeca derecha, el botón de madera contra el hueso exterior.  
\- Está apretado. Me va a cortar la circulación si…-  
\- Déjalo así.-  
\- Pero…-  
\- Déjalo y no te lo quites. No lo toques. En serio.- dijo Bruce, y hubo un destello en sus ojos. La curiosidad devoró a Tony, y cuando Bruce no dijo nada más, se imaginó que era algún tipo de castigo, o quizá Bruce testeaba su capacidad de tener paciencia, o de obedecerlo. Tony decidió sorprenderlo haciendo lo que nadie esperaba, que era ser dócil, y aguantó toda la noche y la mañana siguiente con la bendita tirita amarrada, molestándole a cada rato, demasiado apretada dejando un surco enrojecido en la piel, la maldita cuenta de madera chocando con su muñeca a cada movimiento, atrapándose en mangas, mesas, cortinas, tironeando aún más la maldita cosa. Ya casi se había hecho a la idea de quitársela cuando Bruce apareció en su garaje al mediodía siguiente, y al ver la tira aún en su muñeca, esbozó una radiante sonrisa.  
\- A las siete en mi oficina.- dijo, sus ojos llenos de aprobación. Tony, aún más curioso que antes, escaneó la cintita cuando se hubo ido, pero no parecía nada anormal, nada extraño: lana orgánica, madera de roble. De qué demonios se trataba todo eso?

*********************

Tony aguantó todo el día la cintita, aunque después de la conversación, no ayudaba a su paciencia que Bruce se encerrase a trabajar con los apuntes de Libby y sólo saliera para trenzarse con algunos experimentos agendados y tener larguísimas llamadas por Skype con varios expertos en la mente: lo oyó hablar con Charles Xavier, con Victoria Montesi, que le flirteaba de un modo que hizo a Tony apretar los dientes cuando JARVIS le coló la llamada, con Stephen Strange e incluso con Hugo Montresor, el terapista de New Haven que era una celebridad tras haber logrado devolver a Psylocke a la cordura. Incluso había llamado a Reed Richards para conseguir el número de Lady Deathstrike, y todos sabían que incluso para Bruce tratar con Richards era tragar veneno.  
\- Novedades?- preguntó Tony al entrar a su oficina a las siete, viéndolo al fin cortar una undécima llamada del día. Bruce tenía la cara severa y se mordía el labio, los lentes en su mano, que Tony ya había clasificado como PENSANDO INTENSAMENTE.  
\- Dónde está Libby?-  
\- Leyendo en el penthouse. Juro por Dios que Clint le ha traído la mitad de su biblioteca, el retrógrado pajarito. Cuando es tan fácil un Kindle. Papel, ugh.- dijo Tony apoyando la cadera en el escritorio y echando una ojeada en los papeles. Ya se había acostumbrado a descifrar la letra diminuta, aguda y apretada de Bruce, que contrastaba con sus propias grandes letras mayúsculas.- No me he vuelto a acercar. Pero he estado pensando sobre porqué no hemos visto a la cuarta personalidad…-  
\- Creo que la vimos en el Quinjet. Libby ha sido completamente controlada en todas las situaciones  
Además, he estado revisando la ficha médica de Nat. Hay algo por lo que no está curando tan rápido como debería.-  
\- Puede que sea mi culpa. Le he dado peyote a Thor…-  
\- DROGASTE A THOR? AL DIOS DEL TRUENO? –  
\- Tú sabes que ni los opioides más fuerte le hacen nada, y esa vez que Kurt Wagner lo dejó caer sobre una reja puntiaguada y le atravesó la pierna le dolía mucho. No decía nada, pero le dolía… era eso o meterle dos litros de tramadol y fregarle el hígado.-  
\- Uno, haz visto el licor que bebe? Esa cosa noquea a nuestro American Pie. Honestamente no sé si los asgardianos tienen hígado. Y segundo, no sé si te escuché mal pero dónde consigues peyote? Estás traficando con drogas ilegales, mi correcto y formal doctor Banner?-  
\- Tengo mis contactos.- dijo Bruce, y sonreía.- Crees que voy a comer diez veces al mes al Barrio sólo porque me gusta la comida?-  
\- Dios mío, esto explica todo. Soy la esposa trofeo de un narco. Tiene sentido, soy tan guapo, tan estiloso… te vas a dejar bigote?- Bruce reía sin poder evitarlo a la charla de Tony, que seguía hurgando sus papeles.- Yo sabía que Breaking Bad era tu serie favorita… - (8)   
\- Te sorprendería lo que un aura de respetabilidad te puede conseguir. Requisionar mi maletín de narcóticos pondría a la DEA feliz por meses.- comentó al desgaire.- Pero estoy preocupado por Natasha. JARVIS me ha mostrado que se agita mucho en sueños, y el tejido no está reestructurando a la velocidad habitual. El suero que le pusieron no tiene la potencia del de Steve, es cierto, pero aún así, en cuarenta y ocho horas la herida debería estar firme, y aún está en etapa dos sin rastro de colágeno. Estoy tratando de averiguar si la dosis de peyote que le di para relajarla podría tener alguna interacción con su coagulación, factor VII específicamente, pero no he encontrado nada.- dijo Bruce tamborileando en la mesa junto su anticuado teclado portátil.- Pero sí he encontrado algo más que me preocupa en Nat, y que me da ideas para Libby, paralelamente.-  
\- De qué hablas?-  
\- El peyote tiene efectos alucinógenos en algunas personas, pero ha sido descrito como un potente reactivador cognitivo. Los mayas lo usaban para tratar a sus guerreros, para “ sanar la mente” en sus palabras, dado que supuestamente, y esto es teoría, actúa como un disruptor que separa pensamiento reactivo de pensamiento impresionista.-  
\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, pero estoy tan excitado en este momento que no me importa. Sigue hablando, pero desabróchate la camisa, vamos.-  
Bruce siguió hablando con total tranquilidad, pero los ojos de Tony se dilataron cuando el doctor alzó las manos y se desbrochó obedientemente dos botones de su camisa crema.- Piensa en el peyote como una papelera de reciclaje. Todos los pensamientos que tenemos asociados a la realidad, memorias, sensaciones, percepciones, están anclados a un disco duro. En cambio, los pensamientos asociados a vida interna, como dudas existenciales, angustias, ensueños, preocupaciones, flotan libres en… supón una carpeta de Temp de Windows. El peyote aparentemente es capaz de borrar estos últimos, liberando espacio para los otros, lo que te permite, supuestamente, no sólo acceder a memorias reprimidas, sino crear nuevas asociaciones y sentimientos hacia percepciones cognitivas, recuerdos, previos. Eso, por supuesto, en dosis mucho más altas que le que le di a Natasha.-   
\- Deshacer traumas y recuperar recuerdos. Suena bien.-  
\- Eso hasta que asumen que en gente como Nat y Libby expertos se ocuparon de poner seguros y cortafuegos para evitar que accediesen a algunas memorias. Posiblemente, porque son demasiado malas.-  
\- Oh.- Tony alargó la mano, y acarició el cuello de Bruce, sus dedos bajando al espacio expuesto en la v de su camisa, su rostro atento a pesar de que sus yemas tocaban el suave vello del pecho de Bruce, que era oscuro y rizado.- entonces, podría ser buena idea darle peyote a Libby, y no dárselo a Nat?-  
\- Tú quieres a Libby fuera de aquí como sea, no?-  
\- No tengo nada contra ella. Es sólo que verla me recuerda lo monstruo que era mi padre, y además, seamos honestos, es triste ver a Steve como un poodle en celo en una jaula de sexys rottweilers. El pobre lo intenta, pero…-  
\- Yo no quiero que se vaya hasta que tratemos esto. Pero voy a hablarlo a fondo con ella. Si quiere quedarse como está, lo menos que podemos hacer es ponerla en un sitio seguro y dejarla en paz.- dijo Bruce, su mano yendo a la mano que jugaba en su pecho y tomándola, se enderezó para quitarse el delantal de laboratorio, que enseñaba una mancha azul en un bolsillo.- Oh, no otra vez, el lápiz…-  
\- Estoy acá por mi cintita. Dijiste a las siete.- protestó Tony.- Ahora qué? Ahora hacemos un baile hindú y nos hacemos un ocho y luego…?-  
\- No, sólo quítatelo.- dijo Bruce, distraídamente tratando de desmanchar su delantal de un bolígrafo roto. Tony, un poco decepcionado, desató la cinta, y la dejó en el escritorio, y entonces Bruce dejó el delantal, cubrió la mancha de peróxido, y sentándose en la esquina del escritorio atrajo a Tony cerca, tomó su mano y llevando la muñeca con su raya roja a sus labios, la besó.  
Tony respiró hondo mientras Bruce se concentraba en besar, lamer, acariciar e inspirar la línea enrojecida en su piel. Era… agradable, aunque algo extraño. Bruce se ocupaba de lamerlo y besarlo con tal fruición, que la zona estaba húmeda de saliva, y aunque algo desensitiva por la cinta atada tantas horas, la sensación húmeda lo hizo estremecerse, aunque más que sexy, la extraña caricia era más bien íntima y cálida.  
Pero, bastante rara, la verdad.  
\- Eso es… sexo tántrico?- preguntó, un poco decepcionado.- Así se hace? Puedo lamerte entero sin cintitas…- empezó, pero entonces Bruce, que estaba sonrojado y despeinado, sus rizos deshechos, esbozó una sonrisa más grande, tomó la cintita de marras, y subiéndole la manga, la ató apretadamente alrededor de su bícep izquierdo, oculta por la camisa.  
\- Déjala ahí hasta mañana. No vayas a perderla, Tony, o tendré que empezar de nuevo. Hay 39 lugares para atarla, y tenemos mucho tiempo.- agregó, lamiéndose los labios. Tony se tuvo que sentar al comprender: le podrían haber fallado las piernas. (9)

*****************

 

La mañana había sido productiva, a pesar de la molestia de la bendita cintita en su bícep, pero Tony tenía que reconocer que aunque estaba consciente de ella de un modo físico, simple, podía olvidarla y concentrarse en la aleación que estaba fundiendo, una nueva mezcla que haría los googles de la armadura claros y enfocables aún siendo más irrompibles que antes. El día podría haber continuado tranquilamente, a pesar de que el recuerdo de su irritación del día anterior aún le molestaba a ratos, al igual que la cintita: pero cuando al fin se había hecho a la idea de ir a buscar a Bruce a su laboratorio para besarse, sobarse y sí, posiblemente, en algún momento hablar ( Bruce lograba que hablar no sólo saliera de él, sino que fuera sexy, incluso cuando hablaban de algo como ew, sentimientos, ew) lo llamó Pepper, con un bramido y promesas de dolor en el fondo de su voz educada, que le recordó que tenía una reunión con inversores en media hora, que ella estaba en Louisiana en ese momento inaugurando una planta, y que sí él no asistía, ella personalmente iba a hacer parecer una paliza de Hulk algo de kindergarten. Tony se metió en un traje, se puso la primera corbata que encontró y se metió a una limusina gruñendo, y gruñendo salió a su reunión y gruñendo volvió, no sólo por las horas perdidas, sino por la insoportable, exasperante, idiotizante charla de los millonarios que formaban parte del board de Stark Industries y no habrían diferenciado un clavo de un tornillo. Estaba quitándose la corbata a tirones cuando cerca de las seis, subió directo al laboratorio de química; y al no encontrar a Bruce allí, se movió con aumentada urgencia por la oficina, el laboratorio de fisiología, el de radiación: y cuando al fin oyó el ronroneo de un biotaladro en el de medicina, fue con la sensación de que le volvía el aire a los pulmones al ver a Bruce, con antiparras protectoras y salpicado de polvo de hueso, taladrando unos fémures de vaca con pequeños clavos de fibra blanca. (10)

\- Eres una visión para ojos cansados, amado mío.- barbotó Tony teatralmente al entrar, pero lo decía con sinceridad. El doctor sonrió sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía, pero señaló con el pulgar a una pantalla. Tony echó su chaqueta formal a un lado sin que le importara donde caía, y se concentró en la pantalla, en donde habían varios ejemplos de mezclas de porcelanatos con sales inertes…  
\- Prótesis. Estás buscando una aleación que vuelva porosa con el tiempo y se ancle al hueso.- dijo, sus ojos admirados yendo arriba y debajo de las fórmulas.- Oh, Bruuuuucie… you sexy, sexy sexy doctor you.-  
\- Me ha tocado ver fracturas mal curadas por temor a no tener dinero para luego sacarte punzones y tornillos en países en vías de desarrollo.- dijo Bruce, que con un pinza aseguraba el hueso y luego lo sumergía cuidadosamente en una solución biológica, con células de médula fresca.- Sería una mejora.-

Tony sonrió, sintiendo que al fin podía estirarse, y con las manos en la nuca anadeó hasta Bruce.- Mira lo buen chico que he sido. Ni siquiera me he tironeado la cintita.- dijo riendo, subiéndose la manga. Bruce le sonrió, quitándose los lentes y pasándose la mano para sacar un poco de polvo de hueso de los rizos.

\- Muy bien hecho, Mr Stark.-  
\- Esto me va a convertir en el perro de Pavlov, verdad?- dijo Tony conversacionalmente mientras Bruce le subía la manga, y despacio inclinaba la cabeza para desatar la cinta, acariciar el surco rojizo, y luego besarlo lentamente.- De a poco, todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en que vas a besar el sitio en donde está la jodida…?-

\- No es eso.- dijo Bruce, y sus pulgares trazaron círculos en el brazo de Tony.- Oh, Tony, no es eso. Y calma tu irritación: conseguí algunas ideas de Montresor y creo que estamos listo para tratar a Libby. Sé que aún estás enojado con Steve por venir a buscarme ayer. Y conmigo por hacerle caso. Pero, Tony…-

 

I'm so used to being used  
So I love when you call unexpected  
Cause I hate when the moment's expected

 

\- No quiero hablar de nada que no sea nosotros ahora.- dijo Tony tercamente. Bruce asintió, y atrayendo a Tony se sentó en el escritorio, su rostro cómodamente a la altura de su brazo, para empezar a besarlo y lamerlo con fruición. Tony dio un respingo cuando Bruce lo mordió de súbito.  
\- Cabeza en mí, Stark. Memoriza esta sensación… recuerda esta sensación. La cinta es para recordarte tu cuerpo, tu propio cuerpo, todo el día. Tendemos a olvidar nuestros cuerpos… la cinta, su molestia, te mantiene consciente de tu cuerpo todo el día. Y con esa consciencia, viene la excitación de saber que donde quiera que esté la cinta, en unas horas, te besaré y acariciaré… haremos esto muchos días, muchas veces, hasta que te acostumbres a estar permanentemente consciente, permanentemente excitado… ésa es la base del tantrismo.- musitó.

So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

\- Quiero follarte contra ese mesón.- gruñó Tony, los ojos cerrados.- O que me folles. Como quieras. No me importa. Sólo… no tengo paciencia para todo esto, quiero todo, ahora ya…-  
\- No puedo darte eso.- dijo Bruce, y Tony se odió al detectar cierta vacilación en su voz, cierta culpabilidad, un deje de esa frustración consigo mismo que había desaparecido tan maravillosamente esos días. – Lo siento, Tony. No puedo… no podemos arriesgarnos.-

\- Arriésgate conmigo.- dijo Tony, sus manos yendo a su cara, atrayéndolo, besándolo con fuego, con hambre con necesidad. Pudo sentir a Bruce encenderse con el beso, pudo sentir su vacilación, y luego, como si un postigo se cerrara de golpe.

\- No, Tony.-

\- Bruce, podemos…-

\- He dicho no.- dijo Bruce, y su voz sonó terminante, fría.- No voy a arriesgar todo lo que amo de esta Torre, tú incluído. Si intentas presionarme, me voy.-  
Tony apartó las manos, los ojos oscuros suplicantes.- No es eso… no pretendía… - dijo, llevándose las manos a la cara.- Oh, joder. Ya estoy arruinando esto, verdad?- suspiró.- No tienes que huir porque yo intente abusarte, juro que…-

\- Me refería a que me voy a mis habitaciones, idiota.- dijo Bruce, y le tomó la mano, acariciándole el cabello espeso.- No te librarás de mí tan fácil.- agregó, su voz suave, calmante.- Tony, ven acá.- susurró. Un momento luego estaban abrazados, y Tony inhalaba su pelo, palpaba su espalda con las manos, apretándolo, y Bruce lo acariciaba lentamente.- Ya, shhh. Ha sido un día difícil, verdad? –

Cause you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it

\- Si pudiera llevar unos misiles a esas reuniones, sería tan feliz.- bufó Tony contra su pecho, rencorosamente.  
\- Necesitamos hablar. –  
\- Sabes lo odiosa que es esa frase cuando estás en una relación?-  
\- Lo lamento. Uno de los dos tiene que usarla.- dijo Bruce, un destello de humor en sus ojos.- He sido injusto contigo, y lo siento.- dijo Bruce, su voz serena y ecuánime como siempre. – Has comido?-  
\- Ah?-  
\- Yo tampoco. Llévame a comer a alguna parte. Me pondré una camisa limpia y todo.- dijo Bruce, y su sonrisa fue como si aclarara el ánimo de Tony.- Vamos, llévame a cenar. Aunque sea a un McDonalds. Te pediré en el menú como un McGorgeous.-  
Tony soltó una carcajada, la tensión disipándose.- Eres tan malo en esto, Banner.- (11)

The way you work it  
Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it

 

Efectivamente, previo cambio de camisa por una azul marino de tela discretamente sedosa, y de que Bruce aceptara dócilmente que Tony condujera su BMW con toda la circunspección que era capaz a Mama’s, el restaurant más trendy de New York. Por supuesto, Tony Stark no necesitaba reservaciones, y los condujeron a una esquina en el segundo piso desde donde se dominaba toda la vista del Village, discretas cortinas castañas floreadas creando una especie de alcobita, dos amplios sillas forradas en tela suave arrimadas a la mesa con su lujoso mantel dorado, que junto con la pared pintada al óleo en motivos latinoamericanos reflejaba la luz de un modo suave e íntimo, aunque entre la lámpara de hierro suspendida sobre la mesa y las pequeñas velas en un rincón la luz era suficiente, pero suave y calmante. El olor a especias y a vino calentado llenaba el lugar, y cuando les trajeron los menús, Tony dejó el suyo cerrado, concentrándose en observar a Bruce que hojeaba el suyo, la luz dorando sus rasgos suaves, los planos de su cuerpo esbelto marcados por la luz en la camisa de tela sedosa. Sabía que tenía su apreciación escrita en la cara, pero le importaba muy poco. (12)

\- Qué?- dijo Bruce sin levantar la vista del menú.- Ya sabías que leo español.-  
\- No es eso.- dijo Tony, moviendo la cabeza.- Quiero que me prometas algo.-  
\- Mmm?-  
\- Quiero que pruebes lo que te traigan, y si no te gusta, pidas otra cosa.-  
\- Ah?- Bruce frunció las cejas, mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos.- No comprendo. A qué…?-  
\- He notado que siempre comes todo lo que te sirven. Todo. Nunca te he visto dejar nada en el plato.-  
Bruce asintió, comprendiendo.- Steve hace lo mismo.-  
\- Lo sé. Es porque él nunca tuvo suficiente de comer, y tú también pasaste hambre. Sé que están… que se han condicionado a no desperdiciar comida y todo eso.- dijo Tony bruscamente, y bajó la vista, su mano un poco trémula en el menú.- Pero déjame mimarte un poco. Todo lo que me has pedido alguna vez, el lab, tus arreglos en el apartamento, incluso tu exiguo sueldo de Stark Industries… ha sido para ayudar a otros, Bruce. Si no quieres mimarte, deja que yo lo haga. Déjame sentir que te doy algo, algo que te haga feliz.- acabó, con prisa. Bruce se quitó los lentes con parsimonia, y sus ojos oscuros parecían dorados a la luz de las velas.  
\- Todo lo que haces me hace feliz.- dijo Bruce, y su mano cubrió la suya.- Había olvidado lo que significa ser feliz. Y no quiero arriesgarlo, me comprendes? Quiero seguir a tu lado, como sea, mientras no le hagamos daño a nadie.-  
\- No le harás daño a nadie por devolver una paella. Okay, okay.- dijo, echándole una ojeada al menú y decidiéndose inmediatamente, mientras Bruce seguía leyendo. Cuando volvió el mesero, Tony se mordió los labios tras pedir su plato de ravioles fritos y salsa de nuez, al ver a Bruce pedir en perfecto español un plato de verduras sofritas y arrollado de queso de soya con hummus. Era sexy. Era muy sexy. No tenía la menor idea de lo sexy que era, y eso, era horriblemente sexy.

Con un vino suave y rosado, que Bruce escanció, los dos admiraron unos momentos el paisaje, antes de que Tony suspirase, y Bruce lo mirase con tanto afecto en sus ojos, que Tony se sintió pagado.  
Se sintió mucho más pagado cuando Bruce se enderezó de pronto, inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle un largo, profundo beso que sabía al zumo de uvas suavemente fermentado que bebían, y luego volvió a su silla con un aire determinado, reuniendo sus manos sobre la mesa como en una entrevista de trabajo.  
\- Muy bien. Me he equivocado y he sido injusto contigo: deberíamos haber hablado esto hace tiempo.- dijo Bruce poniendo la copa a un lado e inspirando como para una larga perorata.- No está en ti dejarte fluir, esperar a que las cosas pasen. Eres rage, rage against the dying of the light, todo el tiempo. Y está bien: es quien eres. Si no fueras capaz de transformar las cosas con tu voluntad, no serías…-  
\- No, no!- interrumpió Tony asustado con voz ronca.- No, no tienes que decir nada, haré lo que…-  
\- Tony. Calla. Escúchame. Lo que estoy diciendo, es que debimos hablar esto antes.- dijo Bruce, y Tony sintió que se le volvía de plomo el estómago, pero Bruce continuó hablando con tranquilidad.- No estoy muy seguro de cómo se hace esto ahora, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.- agregó, antes de mirarlo a los ojos. La vela parpadeaba entre ambos, y Tony se imaginó que era su amor, tan reciente y novedoso, apenas vivo, latiendo, vacilando…  
\- Quiero tener una relación contigo. Quiero que sea exclusiva, formal, pública y definida. Quiero estar contigo, de todas las formas que te parezca bien. Mis… límites… incluyen el que no quiero ser visto por los medios de ninguna forma que me haga conspicuo o interesante para el ejército o para científicos locos ( con tu excepción) y que no puedo ofrecerte sexo con la frecuencia que desearías, o que yo desearía. Ahora, quiero oír lo que quieres tú.- dijo con la misma tranquilidad con la que hubiera explicado una hipótesis de radiación. Tony se lamió los labios, y se quedó callado unos momentos, mirándolo.  
\- Quiero todo.- dijo al fin.- Todo eso, y todo lo que puedas darme.- dijo Tony, su mano yendo a la de Bruce.- para mí, eres… IT. Esta es la última vez, mi última historia de amor. Si no te tengo a ti, no quiero nada.- dijo Tony, y tragó, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.- Todo mi ser se rebela a ofrecerse así, Bruce, pero no confío en nadie como confío en ti.(13)-  
Bruce asintió, bebiendo su copa. Parecía extrañamente tranquilo, si Tony no hubiera notado una sombra verde en sus ojos. A pesar de su serenidad, algo intenso nadaba en sus profundidades, y eso… eso enorgulleció a Tony.

Era un terrible privilegio, saber que el hombre más controlado del mundo lo amaba con pasión a pesar de toda su calma. 

\- Hablamos de límites sexuales ahora? Quiero saber.- dijo Tony, su tono más ligero y curioso. Bruce sonrió, pero la mirada que le echó por encima de su copa era bastante sucia.  
\- Por supuesto. Hard limits? No puedes… intentar enloquecerme o hacerme perder el control. No podemos tener full intercourse, penetración, excepto si me he transformado en las últimas 24 horas, y eso si no estoy muy agotado. A veces, quedo con una sensación de dolor y no podría…-  
\- Eso está bien, no te voy a follar mientras estás adolorido, qué monstruo crees que soy?-  
\- Por eso mismo, ni ataduras ni sujeciones. Ni dom/sub, ni dolor de ningún tipo. Necesito tener el control, Tony, excepto justo después de las transformaciones, y eso sin abusar.-  
Tony abrió los brazos.- juro por Dios que me apegaré a eso como spandex al trasero del capi.-  
Bruce se rió.- Y, finalmente, nada de terceros o juguetes en nuestra cama, ni sorpresas. Con eso, me doy por…-  
\- Dijiste nuestra cama.- dijo Tony, como un sabueso salta sobre una liebre.- “Nuestra “ cama. Desde hoy, se te acabó el dormir solo! Tengo osito Teddy nuevo!-  
Bruce se sonrojó.- No quería decir… no tienes que admitirme en tu cuarto todo el tiempo si no…-  
\- Bruce, almohadas equimétricas. Lino egipcio de 12.000 hilos. Memory foam con micelas de algodón en el colchón! (14) Ya era hora que alguien más que yo aprovechara todo eso! Todo lo mío es tuyo, si tú eres mío…-  
Bruce parpadeó, pero luego miró su copa, como si escondiese su emoción con humor.- Esa afirmación es ilógica y concluye en un corolario espiral de mi propia autoposesión, creo.-  
\- Gracias por eso, Sr. Spock.-  
\- De nada, Scotty.-  
Tony alargó la mano y la sujetó.- Te quiero en mi cama, día y noche, todo el tiempo que puedas, todo lo que quieras. Quiero dormir contigo. Prometo… me va a costar pero juro que no te tocaré si no me invitas, Bruce.-  
\- Quiero que me toques.- dijo Bruce, inmediatamente.- Quiero que me toques, pero no siempre… no para excitarme. Puedo pasar días excitado sin peligro, sin riesgos… pero si intentas forzarlo, lo que sería muy sexy y totalmente consensual en otra circunstancia, es… peligroso. Tony, tienes que jurarme que respetarás eso. Si acabara con una crisis y lastimara a alguien, no sé lo que haría.-  
\- Te lo juro.- dijo Tony, con firmeza. En ese momento llegaron sus platos, y Tony se calló, aunque sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente mientras el mesero colocaba los platos y Bruce le daba las gracias profusamente en castellano.  
\- Entonces?- preguntó Bruce mientras se echaba un trozo de verdura asada a la boca con un gesto de placer.- Tus límites?-  
\- No tengo.- anunció Tony alegremente.  
\- Really.- dijo Bruce, observándolo empezar a comer con entusiasmo sus ravioles.- Eso me hace sentir una solterona quejosa. Realmente, al menos invéntate algo.- dijo, y su aire fue estudiadamente ligero.- Qué hay del arc reactor, por ejemplo?-  
Tony tragó, y se lamió los labios, antes de seguir hablando con ligereza.- Qué hay con él? No querrás follarte el hoyo en mi pecho, verdad?-  
\- Si quisiera acabar con el pene electrocutado, me acostaría con Thor.-soltó Bruce, haciendo que Tony soltara la carcajada. 

You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
We live with no lies

Los dos estaban relajados y satisfechos cuando salieron del restaurant, sus voces vivaces mientras seguían discutiendo ya en el BMW, de regreso a la Torre.  
\- Es por la puta ley de conservación de masa! Ya sé que tú la infringues todo el tiempo, pero Thor y Tiny Foster es francamente imposible. Lo he visto sin ropa, y le daría complejos a Hulk. Es un maldito extintor…-  
\- Tony, concéntrate en la ruta.- dijo Bruce suavemente, y Tony dio un respingo cuando la mano de Bruce fue a su entrepierna, incluso mientras cruzaban New York por la pista rápida. Tony abrió tamaños ojos cuando Bruce inclinó la cabeza hacia su regazo, y de un modo loco y riesgoso, y constreñido con todas las leyes del tránsito, Bruce se tendió a través del asiento del copiloto, y desabrochando sus pantalones, liberó el sexo de Tony, ya erguido y duro ante la sola idea.  
\- No tienes que…- balbuceó Tony, los brazos rígidos en el volante. Bruce sonrió, se lamió los labios, y un minuto luego, Tony estaba buscando desesperadamente dónde estacionarse y que no los vieran, porque Bruce lo paladeaba con tan fruición que todo su cuerpo parecía a punto de entrar en combustión. Ciegamente, metió el auto en un callejón entre dos supermercados, (15)y se mordió el dorso de la mano, tratando de ahogar la sensación que lo hacía arquearse y temblar.  
\- No tienes que hacer esto…- gimió.- No si no quieres, Bruce, si no puedes… yo puedo aguantar… Bruce… BRUCE!- gimió Tony, porque la lengua de Bruce deslizándose con fuerza, enroscada bajo su palpitante vena, era la prueba que no, no podía aguantar y era un mentiroso. Estalló, el deleite haciéndose salvaje cuando lo sintió tragar de buena gana, sus dedos hundidos en los rizos, esas manos hábiles acariciándole los muslos temblorosos.   
Cuando Bruce se enderezó sobre él y lo besó, su propia esencia en el beso, la sonrisa del doctor iluminaba todo, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros e intensos, aunque completamente castaños.  
\- No habías entendido, verdad? El tantrismo me permite a mí hacer cosas… algunas cosas… sin transformarme. Puedo, y quiero, darte placer, Tony. No quiero que nunca dudes de mi amor, o desees a otro. Pero tienes que acatar mis reglas. Puedes hacerlo?-

Hey, hey  
You're my favorite kind of night

 

\- Quiero hacértelo a ti.- protestó Tony, sus manos yendo ciegas y codiciosas al exquisito sexo que se le negaba, aunque estaba duro y pulsante contra los jeans tan cerca de su cara.- Puedo?-  
\- No. Pero podemos hacer otras cosas… haremos otras cosas una vez en casa.- dijo Bruce, y había tanta lujuria en su promesa.- Quiero eyacular… lo necesito.- musitó.- No puedes tocarme, pero quiero que mires…- susurró, y si Tony se saltó todos los límites de velocidad para llegar a la Torre, Bruce ni siquiera pensó en detenerlo. Dejaron el BMW mal estacionado, la puerta abierta, mientras cruzaban el garaje a tropezones, besándose, desabotonándose las camisas mutuamente: y Tony reía, reía feliz en el beso, cuando Bruce se quedó quieto de pronto, y Tony alzó la vista para encontrarse con la expresión shockeada y boquiabierta, el casco de su motocicleta en una mano y un tapperware de comida en la otra, (que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco) de Steve Rogers. 

*****************************************  
*****************************************  
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw  
(2) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e7/52/1b/e7521b709f4b0c477f769cc9f951611d.gif  
(3) THE HANDS DEALT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JR0SQ_1IEEA  
(4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39-tQMYP8XU  
(5) (Había costado semanas de ruegos y de periodistas clamando que Pepper lograse, un par de meses después de la invasión Chitauri, que los Avengers aceptaran una serie de entrevistas para el Times. Pepper tenía periodistas en los que podía confiar, y había hecho una selección cuidadosa para que durante seis domingos, se publicasen las entrevistas de cada uno de los Avengers, con excelentes y supervisadas fotografías, y contenido editado por ellos mismos. A Steve, el primero, lo había entrevistado un famoso historiador judío: a Natasha, un experto en la URSS. Para Thor habían traído a un escritor de fantasía, para Clint, un periodista deportivo. A Tony lo había entrevistado un experto en robótica, y a Bruce, que costó una donación a un hospital de niños convencerlo, uno de los tipos que reporteaban el acelerador de neutrones europeo.)

(6) http://www.gutsandgore.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Lobotomy.jpg

(7) https://img1.etsystatic.com/065/1/8745832/il_340x270.784023369_8rxt.jpg

(8) Era cierto: la serie favorita de Bruce era Breaking Bad, lo que era dolorosamente obvio cuánto se identificaba con el protagonista. De un modo bastante lógico, aunque todos disfrutaban Homeland y House of Cards, Clint arguía que era como ser médicos y ver Grey’s Anatomy. Obviamente, la serie favorita de Tony era Arrested Development, que lo hacía gorgoritear por horas: en cambio Steve, sorprendiendo a todos, seguía fielmente The Good Wife mientras que Clint adoraba Game of Thrones. Lo que no era una sorpresa para nadie era que Thor se sentaba con DVDs de Downton Abbey ( y Coulson) por horas, y menos sorprendente aún, que Natasha amaba Hannibal. 

(9) Al día siguiente, Tony se halló en los momento más inesperados, al sentir el tironcito de la cinta en su brazo, rozándola con los dedos y recordando cómo Bruce había besado y lamido húmedamente la línea roja resultante. A las siete no podía esperar, y fue ansiedad que se fue a la oficina de Bruce a las seis y treinta, quitándose la camiseta en el pasillo y demandando sus besos a las siete clavadas. Bruce obedeció, y llenó de besos y lengua toda la circunferencia de su bícep, la piel sensibilizada por la ligatura de un modo que se le antojó excitante. Cuando Bruce le ató la cinta al cuello, apretada como un choker, a Tony se le pasó por la cabeza doparse para que ya fueran las siete del día siguiente.

(10) https://65.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9yoe1YDjb1ruzn94.gif

(11) http://mrwgifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Tony-Stark-Laughing-In-The-Avengers-Gif.gif

(12) https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/06/fc/d1/de/private-table-for-two.jpg

(13) HARSH LIGHTS.- La misión en Somalia había dejado a Bruce exhausto, pero satisfecho: la primera aplicación de su multivacuna MTD ( malaria, tifus, dengue) había sido un éxito, y Médicos sin Fronteras se había mostrado patéticamente agradecido de la generosidad de Starktech/Bannermed, el sello conjunto que donase dos dispensarios móviles para tratar de salvar de las invalidantes enfermedades a todo niño que se les cruzara. Bruce había insistido en ir en persona a pesquisar la data, y aunque estaba cansado, moreno como una nuez, picado de mosquitos y con un hambre brutal por algo que no fueran legumbres, también sentía la paz que solía acompañar un buen trabajo.  
Sin embargo, volver a casa, a la Torre, siempre tenía un componente extraño: era muy raro mirar la enorme Torre desde nievl calle, bajándose del taxi ( porque Bruce se oponía ferozmente a las limosinas de Tony y los despliegues de billones, sobre todo cuando venía llegando del Tercer Mundo y no podía dejar de contabilizar dólares en su mente en referencia a necesidades básicas) y pensar que era, como nada había sido en tanto tiempo, un hogar. Atravesar el lobby, usar su huella y el scan facial/retinal para entrar al ascensor privado, la voz de JARVIS dándole la bienvenida, todo, al igual que quitarse la chaqueta vieja, dejar su bolso polvoriento, dejar sus mocasines sucios en los cestos de lavandería, todo conspiraba para hacerlo sentir en casa: y mientras entraba a sus habitaciones para darse una ducha y cambiarse la camisa arrugada y los pantalones manchados por un simple pantalón de track y un canguro gris, podía sentir como dejaba atrás al Doctor Bruce Banner y volvía a ser simplemente Bruce.  
\- JARVIS? Estatus de los Avengers, por favor?- preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo.-  
:: El Sr. Odinson está en Nome con la Dra. Foster por todo el fin de semana. El agente Barton y el Capitán Rogers se encuentran en una misión con SHIELD en Europa. La Agente Romanoff se encuentra en los Emiratos Árabes, aunque desconozco su paradero exacto. Sir se encuentra en la sala.-  
\- No está en el laboratorio?- dijo Bruce, algo sorprendido, mientras observaba con alguna curiosidad unas nuevas zapatillas de goma slip on que estaban junto a su cama, de un alegre violeta. Se las puso y sus cansados pies sintieron el alivio de inmediato: Bruce emitió un sonido de placer, respirando hondo.  
Eran tan claramente un regalo, que su sonrisa duró hasta el ascensor. Pero la verdad, ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal: Tony sólo utilizaba la lujosa sala cuando estaban los demás a mano, gente a la que molestar, entretener o atender: el que la usara solo, era una mala señal.   
Después de todo, lo único que podía interesarle de ahí era el bar.  
\- Tony?- dijo al entrar a la amplia habitación ovalada, la vista estupidizante de New York de noche al fondo en sus pared acristalada.- Gracias por las zapatillas. Tengo ampollas en otras ampollas…-  
\- Nadie te manda a irte a ayudar huerfanitos al Culo del Mundo.- soltó Tony, que efectivamente estaba en el bar, y realizaba una mezcla de dos licores en un vaso, con una botella en cada mano.- Su Santidad quiere un trago o prefiere algo más adecuado a su estilo de vida? Creo que hay agua pura de manatial, de la que bebe el Capitán América, con bondad extra, en la cocina.-  
\- La armadura XXII está portándose tan mal, o pasa algo más que quieras contarme, Anthony? Qué, la prensa se enteró de que estabas solo cuidando la Torre?- comentó Bruce, sirviéndose dos dedos de dulce licor de toffee. Le gustaban esas cosas dulces, que Tony llamaba “ alcohol para niños”.  
\- Y cuál sería la novedad?- dijo Tony, su gesto burlón, pero duro en sus ojos, la voz metálica sin señales de abriedad aún.- Es mi Torre. Mi casa. Que todo el montón de aprovechadores se largue a tomar el fresco de vez en cuando no es más que dejar en bendita paz lo que nunca…-  
\- Sí, claro, y los apartamentos se construyeron solos.- dijo Bruce con igual aspereza, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Tony.- Tuviste reunión con tus inversores? Qué, Pepper te dejó solo enfrentando las quejas esta vez?- agregó, dejándose caer en el sofá. El hundirse en algo tan suave y agradable casi lo distrajo lo suficiente para no notar la sombra que pasó por la cara de Tony, pero tras una pausa se quedó mirándolo, y fue con una desagradable sensación ominosa que notó las arrugas en la ropa de Tony, la falta de afeitado de varios días, el cabello sin lavar y las profundas ojeras no del exceso del trabajo, sino de varias borracheras sucesivas.  
\- Tony…-  
\- Se supone que tienes como 50 puntos más de IQ que yo. Asumo que no tengo que explicártelo.- dijo Tony secamente.- Y agradecería que te largues a tus habitaciones. Tienes 250 mts cuadrados construidos para ti, seguro que puedes dejarme una simple sala para mí solo en este momento.-  
Hubo una pausa, y luego Bruce se levantó y llegó hasta el umbral, antes de dar media vuelta, y apoyarse ahí, el mentón en la mano. Tony gruñó, pero no levantó la vista de su vaso lleno de scotch, acunado contra el reactor.  
\- Pepper te dejó a ti o a la empresa?-  
\- Solo a mí. La empresa aún le da un cheque más grande, supongo.- dijo Tony con voz cargada de veneno. Bruce se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio, y Tony finalmente levantó la vista de su vaso para clavarle los ojos enrojecidos e iracundos.- Sabes, no sé qué es mejor, que me preguntes qué hice o que no digas nada porque en obvio que quien arruinó esto fui yo.-  
\- Le fuiste infiel?- preguntó Bruce, despacio, pero Tony no se alteró.  
\- Apenas logro manejar una relación… no, mejor dicho, soy totalmente incompetente en manejar una, no voy a intentar manejar dos. Soy engreído, pero incluso yo tengo límites, y el día no tenía suficientes horas para mi vida y Pepper, no alcanzaba ni a respirar, qué hablar de…-  
\- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.- dijo Bruce con sequedad, y Tony cortó su perorata con un deje de sorpresa.  
\- Ah?-  
Bruce contó con los dedos.- En los últimos tres meses, ocho cenas a beneficio. Cuatro ceremonias de premios, incluyendo la Forbes y los Golden Globes. Dos fines de semana en Aspen y uno en Malibú. Los planes para ir a Fiji. Dos visitas con su familia, y al menos cena día por medio. No, Tony. Las relaciones se rompen cuando ambas personas no ponen de su parte: y no me digas que en ninguna de esas ocasiones no lo hiciste por ella. Tú pusiste mucho de tu parte.- acabó con un gesto definitivo, sentándose en el sofá enfrente de Tony, mirándolo a los ojos. Tony se veía desconcertado: era una expresión que no solía usar.   
Era cierto que nunca, en toda su existencia, alguien le había dicho que el 110% de la culpa de las cosas que le pasaban no era suya.   
\- Bruce… tú sabes que la esquivaba a veces…-  
\- Sí. Y creo que sabes por qué.- dijo Bruce, y para la renovada sorpresa de Tony, le rellenó el vaso y se sirvió uno a sí mismo.- En primer lugar, fue tu asistente por años y luego tu CEO. Ambos se acostumbraron al papel de ti esquivándola, como tratabas de esquivar tus responsabilidades, y de ella persiguiéndote como una madre. Lo que puede ser muy divertido para hacer como amigos; pero como pareja, no necesitas una madre o un carcelero. Era lógico que la asociaras con todo lo que no es divertido, todo lo que dejaste atrás. La hiciste tu CEO para librarte del trabajo de la empresa, es cierto, pero también porque sabías que ella amaría ese trabajo. No te parece extraño que ella ame tanto lo que tú detestas?-  
\- La hice CEO porque era la más capacitada. Sabía… sabe todo…-  
-Pepper es maravillosa, eso no te lo discuto.- dijo Bruce enfáticamente.- Pero siempre tuve mis dudas sobre si ella era maravillosa para ti. Ama su trabajo, y es el mismo trabajo que a ti te aburre mortalmente. Y tú amas tu trabajo, un trabajo que ella mira con desinterés. No hay duda que se quieren, y pueden, y deben ser amigos. Sé que siempre querrás protegerla, pero no puedes hacerla feliz, y del mismo modo ella no puede hacerte feliz a ti.- acabó, y cuando Tony dejó apresuradamente la copa en la mesa y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, apretando como si quisiera reventárselos, su tono se suavizó, se hizo apologético.- Lo siento. No pretendía entremeterme. Pero no soporto verte sufrir, ni que te hagas daño a ti mismo.-   
\- De veras piensas todo eso?- dijo Tony con voz ahogada. Los ojos que miraron a Bruce un momento luego estaban rojos, pero secos, y el rostro cansado traicionaba el dolor y la esperanza a la vez.  
\- Por supuesto que pienso eso. Ahora, dame el vaso.-  
\- Tú mismo lo serviste.-  
\- Me equivoqué. Dámelo.-  
\- No voy a tolerar un sermón sobre responsabilidad ahora. Fuiste tan agradable conmigo recién… no lo arruines, Green Boy.-  
\- Nadie piensa en darte un sermón sobre responsabilidad ahora. Lo que estoy diciendo es que estás siendo demasiado responsable para mi gusto.- dijo Bruce muy airosamente, recostándose en el sofá.  
\- Ah?- Tony estaba de nuevo desconcertado. Otra cosa de la que jamás lo habían acusado era de ser demasiado responsable, eso estaba claro.  
\- Estás bebiendo, solo, en un sofá, con,.. ésa es Amy Winehouse? De fondo. Emborracharse, o tratar de emborracharse, con música llorosa, es algo que podría creer de Steve. Es una actitud tan emo!- dijo Bruce con aparente desprecio.- Y lo digo yo.-  
\- Entonces, cuál es su sugerencia de lo que yo debería estar haciendo, para no ser despreciado, Doctor Banner?- dijo Tony, el ceño fruncido en disgusto pero un poco de curiosidad.  
\- Deberíamos estar haciendo explotar cosas.- dijo Bruce, quitándole la copa de la mano y vaciándola de un trago.- No vienes conmigo al lab de biochem? Te voy a mostrar algo sexy.- agregó, tendiéndole la mano. Tony dudó un segundo, pero Bruce lo agarró de la manga y lo puso de pie con la fuerza que ocultaba su cuerpo adelgazado, llevándoselo de un tirón por el pasillo a las escaleras, tropezando. Tony apenas había logrado recuperar su dignidad cuando Bruce lo soltó y fue a su mesón favorito, sacando de uno de los anaqueles un gran matraz con un polvo blanco, y una cantidad de matraces pequeños. Buscó en uno de los refrigeradores industriales, y sacando una jarra de gel, colocó una gota en uno de los pequeños matraces de vidrio,y usó un scoop para tomar un par de gramos del polvo.  
\- Nos vamos a poner en plan Walter White?- dijo Tony con una risa ebria, acercándose a mirar.  
\- JARVIS, apaga las luces.- ordenó Bruce. Y entonces hubo una explosión y un flash cegador, y Tony dio un respingo, porque sin cambiar su expresión, Bruce había estrellado violentamente el matraz contra la pared, en donde ahora parpadeaba una llamarada blanca como una estrella, consumiéndose sin gas ni calor, iluminando todo el laboratorio.  
\- Whoa. Whoa!- exclamó Tony fascinado, apenas tropezando un poco para acercarse a ver la luz y luego volverse al gran matraz.- Luz de magnesio?-  
\- No, el magnesio se deshace muy rápido. Es un compuesto de fenol calcificado y antimonio sulfatado, pero al reunirse la luz dura hasta que se consume el antimonio. Vida media de 20 minutos: ecualización de luz de aproximadamente 300 mwatts. Necesito encontrarle aplicaciones, y contenedores, pero…-  
\- Luz en gel. Eres tan jodido genio, Brucey, esto podría revolucionar industrias enteras… sin contar que va a ser jodidamente útil en misiones. Crees que Capsicle se enoje si lo pintamos en su escudo? Va a parecer uno de esos yo yos luminosos…-  
\- Pensaba más bien en las flechas de Clint.- dijo Bruce, mientras JARVIS encendía las luces.- Te das cuenta lo fácil que sería agarrar villanos en la oscuridad si los tageamos con luces?-  
\- Y si todos tuviéramos este tipo de bengalas… incluso podría funcionar para búsquedas marítimas… joder, las aplicaciones… no se nota porque estoy ebrio pero estoy eyaculando mentalmente a chorros, a chorros, Bruce Banner eres un maldito genio…-  
\- Nah.- dijo Bruce, moviendo la cabeza y pasando una esponja por el gel que aún goteaba iluminado de la pared.- No es eso, Tony…-  
\- Sí, lo eres… desde que estás acá han producido 28 patentes. 28! Yo en 20 años he producido 112, contando el reactor… eres una jodida máquina, y tu cerebro es tan pero tan hermoso que apuesto que cada vez que Xavier le echa una mirada se excita…-  
\- Tony…- dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose en uno de los stools de laboratorio y desplegando en pantalla la fórmula química, con dos fenoles y un largo grupo NH3 para completar.- No es que sea tan veloz. Pero me he pasado estos últimos años… los últimos diez años pensando, y sin tener mucho más que pensar, pues…-   
Tony se sentó más cerca, tomando uno de los matraces pequeños.- Qué?-  
\- Eran muchas horas vacías. Así que pensaba en experimentos. Trazaba todo: la hipótesis, los protocolos empíricos, los coeficientes de aceptación, las variabilidades, los puntos de corte de las hipótesis. Tuve mucho tiempo para razonarlos… cada idea que tenía la archivaba y diseñaba, refinaba… las ideas para la vacuna las tuve mientras estuve encerrado unas semanas en una cárcel de Bangkok, y cuando salí, ya estaba listo para el testeo. Ahora ha sido cosa de recordar y poner en el papel.-  
Bruce levantó la vista para encontrarse con Tony mirándolo fijamente. Había admiración y dolor, angustia y compasión en los ojos castaños tan expresivos: pero antes de que la pausa se hiciera muy larga, Bruce le alargó a Tony otro de los matraces pequeños, y la jarra de gel.   
Tony agarró una pipeta y empezó a echar en cada uno gotas del gel, una cantidad mucho más generosa que las que había echado Bruce al comienzo, y Bruce, una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, comenzó a suspender en la boca de cada matraz un pedazo de papel filtro con una decena de gramos del polvo…  
\- JARVIS, las luces!- gritó Tony, y un momento después, riendo como unos retardados, los dos habían agarrado los matraces y el laboratorio se llenó del estallido del vidrio y de inundó de la luz de estrellas que con explosiones retumbantes quedaban fijadas a las paredes, al techo, a los mismos mesones, hasta inundar todo de una luz plateada, brillante y potente. Bruce reía, y Tony gorgoriteaba, y los dos dieron vueltas sobre sí mismos admirando su trabajo, aunque la habitación apestaba a fenol y la luz era demasiado intensa.  
\- Deberíamos tomar fotos y venderlo como instalación artística. Banner y Stark, Estrellas En Pared.- dijo Tony, los ojos brillantes.  
\- Quizá podríamos suavizar el tono con un poco de cobre. Un tono más azulado para pesquisar detalles, o quizá con algo de radio, que rebote, podríamos señalar radiación.-  
\- O fuentes de calor, con sodio y un halógeno… un puto halógeno.-  
\- Eso dejaría en el polvo a todos los lentes de visión calorífica del mundo.- dijo Bruce, riendo. La dura luz destacaba todos sus detalles: no podía ocultarse nada, y Tony lo observó, el dolor de las resacas en sus ojos, en su cabeza bajo esa luz violenta, pero no parpadeó, no apartó la vista. Bajo esa luz, Bruce parecía brillar, las sombras negras, breves y cortadas a cuchillo subrayándolo, la luz en sus pómulos, en sus ojos, enceguecedora a la vez. Bajo esa luz, nada podía ocultarse, y Tony se sintió súbitamente expuesto, desnudo.  
Pero era Bruce. Era sólo Bruce, mirándolo, y no le molestaba que le miraran esos ojos color avellana que tan bien sabían enjuiciar a las personas y a las cosas. – Dios mío, es oficial, tenemos 14 años entre los dos.-  
\- Mmm. Estamos entrando a la pubertad, ya.- dijo Tony sonriendo, alzando una mano para echar atrás cabello rizado y salvaje que le había caído en los ojos Bruce. Las luces empezaron a parpadear y a apagarse, y el momento entre ambos pasó, aunque aún con menos luz, Bruce podía ver el rostro de Tony, cansado y sin embargo vibrante de interés…  
\- Necesitamos diseñar contenedores, quizá un sistema de esclusas y piolets que la hagan penetrar en la roca con efecto fuelle…- empezó a balbucear Tony, yendo directo al gran matraz, ya bastante disminuido.- Probamos el cobre ahora?-  
\- Primero quiero comida.- dijo Bruce, y levantó la cabeza, mientras sacaba el azul sulfato cúprico de un anaquel.- JARVIS, una bandeja de frutos secos, otra de pickles y una de ramitas saladas. Y café. Tenemos varias horas por delante.- agregó, su voz cargada de determinación.- Clint se va a babear tanto… qué le pediremos a cambio?-  
\- La camiseta autografiada de Joe Cocker con la que se pasea tanto. Tú pídele ese libro de Terry Pratchett que tanto quieres, es más divertido quitárselo a Clint que comprarlo.- dijo Tony, echando un scoop generoso de sulfato en un matraz, con el gel y el polvo. Por un momento no pasó nada, y luego una espuma luminosa empezó a generarse como un manatial, superando con mucho el volumen original, y avanzando como una marejada hasta sobrepasar el matraz, y chorrear por la mesa.- Oh, oops.-  
\- Oops? Maldita sea! El azufre! Échale un carbonato!- grtó Bruce, y los dos buscaron frenéticamente en anaqueles y muebles, hasta que Tony encontró el frasco ámbar, y derramó encima, salpicando gotas por todas partes, la arenilla blanca. La reacción paró, y tras una pausa, los dos genios se rieron sin control, antes de empezar a buscar halógenos aún más divertidos.  
Boom!  
\- azul!-  
Boom!  
\- Amarillo!-  
Boom!  
\- más localizado!-  
BOOOOM!  
\- Te dije que le bajaras el dosaje!!!-   
Había amanecido hacía mucho rato cuando los dos trastabillaron al salón, cubiertos de espuma antiincendios, pedazos de magnesio y salpicones de antimonio que aún olían pésimo, y ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá, con el estómago adolorido de tanto reír y lleno de comida chatarra, virtualmente ciegos por el exceso de luz sostenida.   
\- Por el amor de Dios, no me siento capaz de llegar a mi cama sin tropezarme con algo… estoy ciego como en una novela latinoamericana…- se burló Tony, la cabeza colgando en el sofá, su risa incontenible.  
\- No debimos haber hecho eso…-  
\- No debimos! Ahora! Cínico de mierda! A quién se le ocurrió lo del xenón!-  
\- Espero que no salga tan caro reemplazar ese mesón…- Bruce se estaba riendo. – Se nos van a olvidar los cálculos… JARVIS, graba por favor… 2,3 metilhexano, 2,7 heptapenteno con enlace tripe a un grupo radical libre Nh3…-  
Tony se quedó dormido, oyendo a Bruce repetir los cálculos y los dosajes para Jarvis, el agradable sopor convirtiéndose en sueño profundo antes de que diera cuenta. Cuando despertó, la luz estaba baja, sus ojos ya podían ver, y estaba cubierto con una manta en el sofá, apoyado en algo sólido y denso.  
Bruce dormía a su lado, roncando suavemente, su hombro sirviéndole de almohada, un brazo rodeándolo flojamente. Normalmente, Tony habría saltado sobre sus pies, se habría quejado por dormir en el sofá, habría protestado sobre la falta de clase y el tiempo perdido, o al menos habría hecho una broma audaz sobre el despertar en los brazos de Bruce Banner, el tímido genio: pero vio que en la alfombra, dormido el doctor se había quitado los slip ons de goma, y en las plantas de los grandes y huesudos pies podía ver las señales de grandes ampollas curándose.  
Y Tony se mordió los labios, porque una enorme cantidad de gente había sido amable con él para conseguir dinero, fama o renombre. Incluso a aquellos a quienes había amado, habían tomado cosas suyas, ya fuese un traje de Iron Man, una casa en Malibú, una empresa, un diseño. No había nadie a quien no hubiera conquistado, con encanto, con regalos, con poder.  
Y sin embargo, precisamente a este hombre, a quien súbitamente deseó no ver jamás partir, no tenía como retenerlo. Podía ofrecerle todas las comodidades y todo su dinero y poder, pero éste era el hombre que cruzaba Somalia a pie hasta llenarse de ampollas para ayudar a niños africanos, y que podía vivir sin techo, sin agua, sin comida, alguien para quien lo material era un lujo y no una necesidad. Tenía ese cerebro increíble: qué más necesitaba? Cómo podía retenerlo?   
Tony apoyó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, en el pecho que latía bajo su oreja. El brazo de Bruce lo aferró con más fuerza, y Tony se halló susurrando.  
\- No te vayas.-  
\- Me iré.- dijo Bruce, con voz suave.- Pero siempre, siempre, volveré.- 

(14) http://2eaia.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/contemporary-bedroom-layouts-idea-with-cream-luxury-leather-bed-furniture-and-huge-glass-windows-designs-plus-simple-elegant-nightstands-decor-also-classic-desk-sets.jpg

(15) https://d2q0qd5iz04n9u.cloudfront.net/_ssl/proxy.php/http/gallery.mailchimp.com/e9b77c70c6a5effde24cca72c/images/DarkCorner_copy.jpg


	11. What my heart used to dream of

CAPITULO 11  
what my heart used to dream of (1)

 

\- Hola, Steve.- dijo Bruce con calma, si bien había una aspereza en su voz que sonaba extraña. Steve, que seguía ahí boquiabierto de un modo nada delicado, mirándolos como si los hubiera encontrado destripando gente, trató de balbucear algo que sonó como “ughn”.  
\- Sabes, es indelicado quedarte pegado mirándonos como idiota. No te enseñaron maneras en la era paleolítica a ti?- gruñó Tony, pero el rostro desconcertado de Steve no hizo más que exacerbar una irritación que llevaba hirviendo a fuego lento desde el día anterior, una irritación que ahora empezaba a burbujear de nuevo.- Steve? Largo. Acá sólo juegan los adultos.-  
\- Tony, basta.- dijo Bruce con suavidad, abriéndose paso hacia el Capi y agachándose para recoger su tapperware del suelo, tendiéndoselo con el mismo gesto con el que se arreglaba los lentes.- Steve? Está bien? Somos sólo nosotros.-  
\- Es…- Steve balbuceó, y tomó el tapperware, pero el modo en el que le clavó los ojos a Bruce disgustó a Tony, que finalmente dio un paso, todo su cuerpo tensándose como ante una batalla.- Está bien…?- (2)  
\- Los homofóbicos comentarios WWII que te mueras por hacer, te los guardas, Capsicle. No tengo porqué tolerar semejante cosa en mi propio techo, y si vas a insultarnos, puedes empezar por…-  
\- Tony, cállate.- dijo Bruce levantando una mano, sus ojos castaños fijos, curiosos en los ojos azules de Steve, que aún trasmitían shock.- Steve, qué pasa? No me digas que no sabías sobre la homosexualidad o bisexualidad, esto no se inventó este siglo. Te disgusta porque somos dos hombres o algo más?-  
\- No, no es…- Steve bajó la vista, sonrojándose, pero luego apretó los labios.- No es asunto mío. Lo siento. No esperaba encontrarme con algo así.-  
\- Detecto en tu tono que “algo así” es semejante a que alguien te haya vomitado la moto.- soltó Tony, cuyo enojo iba en aumento.- No te enseñaron en tu escuelita de Brooklyn la palabra sodomía, Capitán?-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, ásperamente.  
\- No es eso!- soltó Steve, aunque hubo un rictus en su mandíbula, un gesto en su rostro que traicionó su disgusto.- No sabía que eras así, Bruce. Es… eso es todo.- Steve movió la cabeza.- No, me estoy… explicando mal…-  
\- Es mucho más simple que eso.- dijo Tony, ya harto, avanzando hacia Steve, y sus ojos chispeaban.- El hecho que Bruce y yo estemos juntos… tengamos sexo… nos besemos en público… y nos acariciemos encima de la puta mesa de la cocina si se me antoja… es un problema para ti, Rogers?- soltó. Steve se demudó, su rostro alarmado, y se volvió a Bruce.  
\- No pensarán hacerlo público?!- exclamó, y la ira de Tony estalló como una llama de gas.  
\- Lo gritaré de las azoteas si se me antoja! Qué te has creído para desaprobarnos? No necesito tu jodida aprobación, Rogers, quién te crees que eres…?- (3)  
\- Chicos, cálmense.- dijo Bruce, su voz seca.- Por favor.-  
\- Tony, no soy quién para juzgarlos.- dijo Steve, y hubo algo duro en su voz.- Pero considerando que Miss Potts terminó su relación contigo hace poco tiempo, y que el doctor no es siempre capaz de consentir, me preocupa que…-  
\- Lo que sea que estés insinuando, te lo tragas, o te vas con el escudo puesto.- dijo Tony, y su furia se afinó y enfrió como una llama se vuelve cortante en un soplete. (4)  
\- Bruce, de veras quieres esto?- musitó Steve, ignorándolo, y cuando Bruce alzó ojos que traicionaron irritación y sí, sentimientos heridos, a Steve, la mano de Tony agarró a Steve Rogers por el cuello.  
\- Eres… eres un jodido hipócrita. Hipócrita! Hipócrita y cobarde! No tienes ningún empacho en usar a Bruce para pararme cuando te conviene, pero nuestros sentimientos te asquean? Cuando tú no eres capaz de ni decir en voz alta lo que sientes por Libby! No eres capaz ni de reconocer lo que en realidad quieres hacerle! Toda la Torre lo sabe, joder, JARVIS lo sabe, y para que sepas, tiene mucho sentido…- exclamó, la voz furiosa haciéndose cada vez más fría, más cortante.- Para que sepas, mi padre…-  
\- Tony, no!- exclamó Bruce, pero era tarde.  
\- … mi padre la eligió de un grupo de cuarenta chicas para irradiarla. Para hacerte una novia, Rogers. Torturó y mató a cuarenta chicas antes de que una sobreviviera, le borró el cerebro a punta de electricidad y te la llevó para que te la follaras como el perro de raza que eres…-  
\- Tony…- dijo Bruce en un susurro.  
\- Estás mintiendo!- dijo Steve, sus manos aferrando la muñeca de Tony que le agarraba el cuello: pero para que lo soltara, habría tenido que romperle el brazo, porque Tony vibraba de furia.  
\- Quieres ver los archivos? Tengo todo! Mi padre la rediseñó y la irradió exclusivamente para que se lo metieras y la preñaras, pero ni eso pudiste hacer…-  
\- Stark! Suéltame!- soltó Steve.- Suéltame o te…!-  
\- O qué? Me vas a pegar bajo mi propio techo? O quieres que te explique un poco más lo que Bruce y yo hacemos, todo lo que parece que te da tanto asquito? NO VAS A VENIR A DESPRECIAR LO ÚNICO BUENO QUE TENGO EN MI VIDA…-  
\- No me importa lo que hagan ustedes dos a solas, pero no lo hagan en público, santo Dios, acaso no entiendes que lo pones en peligro?! Cómo eres tan hijo de puta arrogante que se ponen los dos en peligro, todo por un poco de sexo? Si lo quisieras, no lo harías hacer esto para … para satisfacerte…!- gritó Steve, sonrojado e incoherente de rabia, y la cara de Tony se desencajó un poco, y luego se volvió pétrea como porcelana.  
\- Vaya.- dijo con voz serena y cortante.- Mira, mi padre tenía razón. Siempre dijo que los que gritaban más fuerte eran los más pecadores. Y lo dijo de ti, Rogers. Con todos tus sentimientos por el difunto Barnes… bueno, mi padre siempre dijo que Tía Peggy era James Barnes con faldas.- soltó Tony.  
El golpe iba: Tony lo vio venir, pero no se movió. Sin embargo, cuando el brazo de Steve se estiró, como por su propia volición, una mano verde y nudosa la aferró a medio camino, y los dos se voltearon, el shock, sacándolos de su ciega ira, para ver a Bruce, el brazo y los ojos verdosos, retroceder torpemente, golpear contra el muro y encuclillarse ahí, abrazándose a sí mismo. (5)  
\- Váyanse.- musitó, la voz temblorosa.- Váyanse! Ya! Déjenme solo!-  
\- No, no, Bruce!- gimió Tony, volando a su lado, poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Bajo la camisa, bajo la misma piel, los músculos se tensaban y destensaban, como olas de contracciones, vibrando, ansiosos por explotar.- No! Respira… Bruce estás en casa…!-  
\- No, por Dios, lo siento!! Bruce, por favor, no…- balbuceó Steve, sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. La piel hervía, un gemido ronco y continuo en sus labios.- Te duele? Bruce, háblanos…!-  
\- Duele…- gimió Bruce, las manos cubriéndole la cara.- … duele…-

Los ojos de Steve encontraron los de Tony, y vio el amor y la angustia y el remordimiento, claros, intensos, tan inconfundibles como la luz del reactor en su pecho. Tony vio su gesto, y asintió, y el increíblemente fuerte supersoldado alzó la tembloroso doctor y con Tony en los talones se metió al ascensor y ladrándole a JARVIS que se acelerara, los dos se apresuraron a su habitación.   
Steve lo depositó en la simple cama con su alegre edredón pintado mexicano, la habitación muy simple aparte de eso, un tapiz hindú en una pared y una alfombra para yoga de paja trenzada a un lado de la cama.(6) Tony encendió la lámpara de pie a un lado, la suave luz indirecta reflejándose en el cuerpo acurrucado sobre el costado, y se inclinó junto a la cama, tocándolo, tratando de traspasar por el toque su ansiedad, su preocupación.- Bruce… Bruce, dime qué sientes, qué hacemos…?-

\- JARVIS, pon el mix relajante número 16. El con lluvia.- dijo Bruce, la voz ahogada.- Tony, Steve, salgan: necesito hacer yoga. Y por favor, contrólense hasta que yo pueda controlarme a mí mismo.-   
Steve hizo un sonido de asentimiento, y los dos salieron, tensos y culpables, viendo antes de cerrar la puerta a un tembloroso doctor levantarse, y con piernas claramente acalambradas, arrodillarse en la alfombrita y empezar a tratar de plegar su cuerpo. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Steve suspiró, furioso consigo mismo, mientras Tony observaba el pasillo con los ojos vacíos, las manos impotentes en puños en los bolsillos.

\- Nunca se había transformado sólo por una discusión…- musitó Steve, la culpabilidad mordiéndolo. Tony lo miró, pero no con odio ni furia, sino con los mismos ojos vacíos, el mismo remordimiento en su cara.  
\- No fue sólo la discusión. Ya había tenido que pelear conmigo… pararme… darme una clase de relaciones… ser el adulto en nuestra relación, y encima, aguantar estar excitado sin hacer nada… luego vienes tú y no sólo nos insultas, me amenazas… es un milagro que no esté en Soho rompiendo autobuses…-  
\- Tony, lo siento tanto.- dijo Steve avergonzado.  
\- Siéntelo menos y trata de humillarlo menos, maldito seas. De verdad insinuaste que no era capaz de tomar una decisión sobre nuestra relación libremente, Rogers? Porqué? Porque es pobre, porque necesita protección contra el gobierno o simplemente sugeriste que es un débil mental?!- siseó Tony.  
\- No seas idiota, no fue eso lo que dije!- soltó Steve, los dos caminando sin darse cuenta a la salita de la Torre, dándole a Bruce su privacidad, aunque a regañadientes. Sabían que JARVIS les alertaría de cualquier cosa, pero aún así…  
\- No? Y qué dijiste?-  
\- Que él te quiere tanto, que aunque sus sentimientos no fueran del tipo romántico, aceptaría!- soltó Steve, a lo que Tony lo miró extrañamente, antes de irse al bar.

\- Le pasó algo a Bruce?!- dijo una voz, y los dos dieron un respingo. Era cierto que Natasha y Clint con frecuencia se fundían con las sombras, pero esta vez Clint realmente les había dado un sobresalto. Podía tener que ver con que estaba vestido más de oscuro que lo habitual, con una camisa elegante y corbata en tonos de cobalto, y formales pantalones de vestir color carbón, lustrosos, la chaqueta del traje encima de una silla. Incluso se había estilizado el pelo erizado, y Steve notó con sorpresa que incluso podía oler un deje de perfume que olía a tierra mojada y hoja de maíz.(7) - JARVIS dijo que estaban con él, que algo había…-

\- Hubo riesgo de un incidente, pero ahora está descansando.- dijo Tony con sequedad.- Adónde vas tan bonito, Cupido?-  
\- A ver a Nat y a buscar a Libby. Tengo una cita con ella.- dijo Clint al desgaire, mordiéndose el calloso pulgar, ignorando el respingo de Steve- Seguro que el doc está bien? Fue algo que hicieron ustedes dos, par de idiotas?-  
\- Oh, por Dios.- dijo Tony, y con una maldición se dobló sobre el bar. Steve se sintió alarmado al ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus oscuras pestañas, a pesar de que apoyaba los ojos en la muñeca, y Clint guardó silencio un minuto, mirando entre uno y otro con esos agudos ojos verdosos observándolo todo.  
Steve rodeó el bar y atrajo a Tony hacia sí, abrazándolo con todo y copa, casi sin saber lo que hacía, sintiendo sus propios ojos picarle.- Estará bien, estará bien, Tony…-  
\- S-suéltame… no creo que quieras abrazar a un maricón asqueroso…- gimió Tony contra su pecho.  
\- Mari… Nunca jamás dije eso!- repitió Steve indignado.  
\- Ustedes dos se pelearon y eso alteró al doc?- dijo Clint agudamente.- Porqué cuernos se pelearon esta vez?-  
\- Por la homofobia del Capitán América. Tú ya sabías que yo me follo lo que se deje, pero aparentemente el Santo Patrón acá no sabía que vivía con un…-  
\- Nunca dije eso! Basta, Tony!- dijo Steve, soltándolo y retrocediendo, su rostro rojo de vergüenza, pero los ojos destellando de furia.- Nunca pretendí hacer el más mínimo comentario homofóbico! No soy ese tipo de persona!-  
\- No, de hecho.- dijo Clint, entretenido, sentándose en el sofá, estirándose como si no llevara ropas tan elegantes, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.- El capitán América no es nada homofóbico y es ferozmente progre, yo lo sé, Nat lo sabe, Phil lo sabe, todo jodido SHIELD lo sabe…-  
\- De qué estás hablando?- dijo Tony secándose los ojos con una brusca frotada de su manga sucia, a lo que Steve le dio un manotazo y le alargó su pañuelo de tela limpio.  
\- Puede y no puede ser que se hayan filtrado… algunas… grabaciones del cursito sobre el siglo XX- XXI que le dieron cuando lo descongelaron… - Clint agitó sus dedos colocados en casita, chocando las yemas.- Puedo o no puedo haber tenido algo que ver…-  
\- Barton hijoputa.- bufó Tony.  
-… puede ser que justo se haya filtrado cuando le explicaron sobre la liberación sexual de los 70 y los videos sobre los Mods y Queen…-  
\- Te refieres ah… oh.- Steve parpadeó.- Me estaban filmando?-  
\- Te filmaban todo el tiempo. Te puedo conseguir el footage, Stark.- dijo Clint, alzando el índice.- Pero el pedacito al que me refiero fue cuando, después de hablarte sobre los derechos civiles y las marchas en Castro, te dijeron que se había legalizado el matrimonio gay. Escucha esto, Stark: el Capi dijo, y cito:” Cuatro siglos para conseguir esto, y me perdí esa fiesta”.- acabó, asumiendo una pose de héroe, una mano en el corazón.- Mataste bien muertos a toda la gente no het de SHIELD, te digo!-  
\- Pensé que les ibas a comentar sobre mi error cuando me preguntaron por David Bowie en vestido. Les dije que era una dama hermosa y talentosa.-  
\- Creíste que era una mujer?- preguntó Tony, curioso.  
\- Sí.- dijo Steve, sin más explicación, pero Clint pataleó para ponerse de pie, e imitó a Coulson, con la mezcla de adoración y timidez que el agente siempre parecía sentir ante el capitán América.  
\- “ Pe,perdón, capitán, pero ése… ése es un hombre”- Clint cambió su voz a los tonos firmes y melodiosos de Steve.- “ Igualmente hermoso y talentoso, entonces”-  
\- A la gente se le olvida que fui un artista en Brooklyn en los años 30, no un campesino en Iowa en los 20.- suspiró Steve.- mi vecindad era el lugar en donde vivía la mayor cantidad de gente de… la gente gay. Tenía amigos, Bucky tenía amigos…- hubo un blush en su rostro, pero continuó.- Tengo amigos homosexuales y estoy orgulloso de eso! Es sólo que cuando los vi juntos, por un momento…- agregó, cubriéndose la cara.

\- Steve, entiendo que te hay producido un shock. Es distinto leer sobre ello que verlo de repente…- empezó Tony, avergonzado, pero Steve se levantó con el rostro cargado de amor, miedo y vergüenza.

\- No, no lo entiendes. Ninguno de los dos lo entiende. Ahora es distinto.- dijo, y su voz se volvió baja.- Sabes a cuántos hombres… niños, eran apenas niños… vi apaleados hasta lisiarlos por la sospecha de que podían ser homosexuales? La sospecha, Tony! Los hombres del barrio se reunían a eso como un deporte! A algunos… a algunos incluso los… cortaron, los castraron. No habían antibióticos, casi todos murieron por la infección. La sola sospecha de eso bastaba para arruinar a un hombre, para costarle el derecho a mostrarse en público, podía costarle la vida. Yo… yo tuve que defenderme con puños, vivir con miedo: como era pequeño y delgado, muchos me acusaron de ser una “ fucking fairy” y me amenazaron… amenazaron a Bucky. Si él no hubiera salido con docenas de chicas, nada nos hubiera salvado de… temía por mí, pero temía más por él, si le hubieran hecho algo… no habría podido detenerlos! No habría podido!- gimió, y hundió los dedos en su pelo, tratando de calmarse.- Fue sólo que los vi… todas mis pesadillas de lo que podían hacerle a Bucky… vi en mi cabeza a Bruce golpeado, a una muchedumbre hiriéndolos… cortándolos… Tony, aún hoy hay crímenes de odio, no puedes ponerlos en peligro, a los dos, Tony…- suplicó Steve, los ojos húmedos, y llenos de tanto amor y angustia que por un momento Clint y Tony no pudieron hablar. Fue sólo tras una pausa, y que Tony llenase un vaso, tras ofrecerle a Clint, que se negó mostrándole las llaves del jeep, y le alargase otro a Steve, que se secaba las mejillas con los dedos, que habló. 

\- Por eso mismo hay que mostrarlo, Capi. Para no tener miedo. Para que nunca más pase algo así en nuestro país.- dijo Tony, y sonó como si lo jurase.

\- Además que tendrían que pasar por encima de mí para hacerle algo a Bruce.- soltó Clint, encogiéndose de hombros.- No te ofendas, Tony, igual te defendería, pero el doc es el favorito aquí sin discusión.-

\- Yo los protegería con mi vida. Con mi escudo.- dijo Steve, la voz suave, antes de sonreír.- Y Clint tiene razón… Bruce es el favorito de esta Torre. Hasta JARVIS lo prefiere…-

\- No les voy a criticar el gusto, pero me pregunto porqué.- Tony, conversacionalmente, se acodó en el bar. Steve puso cara pensativa, pero Clint los miró como si fueran idiotas.

\- De verdad no se les ocurre? Y yo que pensé que eras el tipo más inteligente de este planeta, Stark…-

\- No soy el más listo. Bruce me gana por 12 puntos de CI, y Jane, Mrs Odinson, tiene un punto más.- dijo Tony, sonriendo al fin.

\- Bruce no puede ser más inteligente si está contigo. Si lo convenciste de aguantarte, no es tan listo…-

\- Cállate, Barton.-

\- Tú te metiste en una relación con un cerebrito cuyos problemas físicos hacen que los de Stephen Hawking parezcan un chiste…-

\- me habías pedido unas flechas radar, verdad? Pues estarán listas el 2020!!- soltó Tony.- No que era tu favorito?-

\- Joder, sí lo es.- dijo Clint.- Considerando que hace años que no swingeo para ese lado, el doc me hace un gesto y…- Clint hizo un gesto muy, muy gráfico.

\- Qué? No creí que los agarres de una noche fueran tu estilo, Barton.- dijo Tony con humor. No era raro que los dos charlasen así por horas: los dos podían insultarse mutuamente, imaginativamente, por la menos 24 horas.

\- El doc nunca sería un agarre de una noche.- dijo Clint, y hablaba en serio.- Si el doc quisiera, yo sería suyo.-

\- Manos fuera, pájaro descriteriado!- dijo Tony, haciendo gestos de espantarlo, mientras Clint reía.

\- Dijiste que sabías porqué era nuestro favorito.- preguntó Steve, que se bebía pensativamente el licor.- Por qué?-

\- Porque excepto Thor, todos hemos tenidos padres de malos a horribles a ausentes. Bruce tiene una vibra paternal que echa de espaldas… es lógico que todos nos peguemos como lapas al tipo que nos da la aprobación paternal/hermano mayor que siempre quisimos. Y como es generoso y bondadoso, confiamos en él. Una vez, Nick dijo que si de veras el consejo quería una tercera guerra mundial, el modo más rápido era venir a intentar llevarse a Bruce.- agregó, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la puerta.

\- Y?-

\- Coulson le dijo que había gente loca, pero no tanto.- completó, yéndose por el pasillo con su paso panteresco. Steve y Tony se miraron, aliviados y un poco avergonzados aún, y Tony palmeó el duro hombro de Steve, antes de ir por otra copa.

\- Tony…-

\- Dime.-

\- Lo que me dijiste sobre tu padre y Libby…-

Tony se mordió los labios. Sabía que esa conversación venía, pero después del día que había tenido, la hubiera preferido con Bruce al lado, que era capaz de razonar con un tifón. 

\- Mi padre era una mierda de persona.- musitó, los dientes apretados.

\- Tu padre no era…- empezó Steve.

\- Mi padre le tiró dos bombas atómicas a civiles inocentes para acabar la guerra. Supongo que torturar y matar a cuarenta chicas ni siquiera registró en su sismógrafo moral.- bufó Tony, las palabras amargas.- Encontré sus registros del proyecto Lanchester, Steve, pero no iba a revelártelos así. La verdad, quería revelártelos así como nunca, y en su defecto, con Bruce al lado, y una docena de arcoíris y cachorritos. Al menos te ofrezco una olla por si quieres vomitar?-

\- Tony.- dijo Steve, su voz firme, aunque algo ronca.- Dime toda la verdad.-

 

***********************

 

Normalmente, no soñaba: los sueños eran un gasto inútil de energía y hormonas que les habían enseñado a reprimir, a dormir sólo en tres horas toda una noche, sumergidas en el negro pozo de la inconsciencia o la vigilia. Natasha estaba confusa al comienzo, porque el paisaje onírico era claro y cristalino como la realidad, y por un momento se preguntó qué estaba viendo al ver a una figura roja y negra moverse, girar…  
Era una memoria, no un sueño. En la primera gala de los Avengers después de la Batalla de New York, habían tenido que mostrarse a la prensa, a todos los que bramaban por respuestas y culpas, aún incómodos, aún nerviosos, con la gente alejándose de Thor, con Bruce perdido en la multitud e incómodo, con Steve rígido y tenso y Clint aún herido en cuerpo y alma, los ojos bajos y culpables. No parecían héroes esa noche, sino víctimas asustadas, incómodas, tres de ellos en trajes demasiado rígidos para estar cómodos, en una muchedumbre de desconocidos… 

Tony y ella se habían mirado, y Tony, las cámaras en él, había avanzado, le había tomado la mano, y en su exquisito tuxedo, con su más desafiante sonrisa, la había sacado a bailar la primera, a abrir la pista de baile. (8)

Y Natasha, con una magnífico Karl Lagerfeld rojo sangre, (9) había tomado su mano, y había sido llevada, una experta y un experto, por la pista, atrayendo miradas y cámaras lejos de los demás, que aún eran frágiles y quebradizos, a ellos dos. 

A ella, que estaba armada de sombras, y a él, que era puro acero.(10) Natasha recordaba el aroma de Tony esa noche, su sonrisa desafiante, su orgullo al llevarla del brazo al ritmo de For Once In My Life. (11) 

FOR ONCE I CAN SAY  
THIS IS MINE YOU CAN'T TAKE IT  
AS LONG AS I KNOW I HAVE LOVE WE CAN MAKE IT  
FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I HAVE SOMEONE WHO NEEDS ME

 

Habían electrizado a la concurrencia, pero sobre todo, le habían devuelto la sonrisa a los suyos.

Esa noche, había bailado con todos, dejando que los fotografiaran. Solo Clint sabía que Nat tenía esas fotos guardadas en un disco personal. Thor, risueño y animoso aprendiendo los pasos. Steve, azorado, tratando de no pisarla. Clint, en la mitad de un chiste, haciéndola reír mientras giraba sobre sí misma. Bruce, tímido y sin embargo hábil, atreviéndose a recostarla en su brazo con un gesto airoso, su rostro chispeante por una vez… 

Sin embargo, en su sueño, tan claro, ahora había sombra. Podía verla: una sombra larga y fina, oscura y temible, negra y plata. Y una estrella roja como la sangre.

Natasha supo con un oleaje de horror y pánico que el Soldat había venido, no por ella, porque ella ya era un fantasma, a ella la había matado, sino que venía por aquellos que amaba… él venía y nada los salvaría… nada podía detener al Soldat.  
En su sueño, su propio vestido rojo estaba húmedo de sangre, y al levantar la vista y encontrarse bailando con Tony, la luz de su reactor estaba poniéndose roja porque había una herida de bala en su pecho y la sangre chorreaba sobre la luz… Clint… Clint tenía un agujero en la frente…

\- CLINT!- jadeó, el grito en su sueño volviéndose apenas un susurro en la realidad.

\- Shh, Nat, aquí estoy, aquí estoy…- dijo la voz amada en ruso, y Nat controló su respiración incluso antes de despertar, toda su consciencia puesta en sus manos, las manos que aferraban manos familiares, las manos de Clint en las suyas, apretadas. – Nat, sólo un sueño, un sueño…-

Nat respiró hondo, y soltó inmediatamente tal ristra de indecencias en ruso, en voz muy baja, que hicieron que Clint se partiera de risa silenciosa, sin soltarle las manos. Toda la debacle había sido tan silenciosa, que Libby, que se había quedado dormida a un costado de la gran cama acompañándola a ver una película tras que cenaran juntas, ni siquiera se había despertado.

\- Pesadilla?-

\- Sí. Estaba bailando con Stark.- dijo Nat sin expresipon, lo que hizo a Clint retorcerse de risa de nuevo.- Que haces acá?-

\- Vine a verte, jeez… okay, también me llevo a la señorita de paseo.- Clint se sentó en la cama, una ojeada rápida en las máquinas que rodeaban a Nat que no se le pasó a ella para asegurarse de su estado.- Aún no cicatrizas? Normalmente a esta altura ya estás pidiéndome que practiquemos combate…-

\- Me lo estoy tomando con calma.- dijo Nat, estudiadamente ligera.- No es malo estar de abeja reina acostada y a salvo. Todos me traen dulces, tengo Netflix, porqué debería levantarme?-

\- Todos te traen dulces?- 

\- Tony me mandó toffees caseros, muérete de envidia. Y cuando Ms. Smith supo que estaba herida, me mandó un merengue del porte de una pelota de rugby.()-

\- Nat, seriamente, tienes que mejorarte. Mientras tú comes dulces, todos estamos nerviosos, y seguiremos nerviosos, hasta que te veamos de pie.- dijo Clint, con seriedad poco característica en él. Nat, que lo conocía, vio la tensión en sus hombros, y le acarició las manos afectuosamente. Sabía que en otras circunstancias, Clint ya la habría besado. De hecho, seguramente ya estarían haciendo cosas contra las órdenes de Bruce, que le había indicado descansar. Nunca habían tenido mucho sentido común en eso, los dos.  
-… james…- musitó Libby en sueños, volviéndose, aún perdida en sus sueños. Clint observó a la muchacha rubia despertar lentamente, y Nat lo observó a él. Sabía que Clint había visto algo que los demás no: pero eso, en cierto sentido, era habitual. Qué podía ser, no tenía idea: pero había algo en sus planes, algo en su mirada, que te recordaba porqué Clint había sido el más temible oponente de SHIELD en su momento, y porqué había quienes, al igual que con ella, aún dudaban de sus lealtades. Había algo en Clint que era indomable, imposible de poner riendas. Había algo en ella que era irrompible, intocable.  
“ james?” musitó Clint, por un momento desconcertado,y Nat iba a susurrarle “ bucky”, cuando algo la hizo callar. James? Porqué ese nombre tenía en su boca el mismo regusto que en sus sueños?  
\- Libby, tienes que ir a arreglarte. Esperaré abajo: tenemos una cita, recuerdas?-   
Libby lo miró largamente, con esa expresión de conejo ante los focos, luego miró la pantalla, a Nat y la Torre, y su sonrisa volvió, asintiendo.  
\- No me tardaré mucho. Que tengas buenas noches, Natasha.- dijo Libby, apresurándose a la puerta. Nat y Clint intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento.  
\- Adónde la llevas? – dijo al fin Natasha recostándose.  
\- Cena, baile, paseo y besuqueo. The works.- dijo Clint.- Sugerencias?-  
\- No te pongas en plan Don Juan. Te conozco bien, Clint Barton.-  
\- No te atrevas a impugnar mi atractivo sexual, soy el puto James Bond pero con mejor cuerpo y más joven…- Clint rió, besándole la mano, y si aún había fuego en sus ojos al mirarla, ninguno de los dos se permitió reconocerlo. El orgullo de Clint, que podría haber sido de muy mal gusto, era claramente una broma; sobre todo considerando que la hacía con una mujer que lo conocía perfectamente.  
Íntimamente.

Nat sabía algo que nadie había supuesto: Clint Barton, con toda su apostura y experiencia, no era un buen amante. No: había que detallar eso. No era bueno en la cama: Natasha Romanova, que había aprendido sobre sexo como se aprende sobre un ciencia, y que había tenido que acostarse con una cifra de hombres que parecía increíble, podía decir, abiertamente, que bajo casi ningún concepto, Clint era bueno en la cama. Sus coitos, generalmente sin nada de lo que se consideraba foreplay, consistían de una mecánica y frenética penetración, en la cual tras un espacio de entre dos a tres minutos, culminaban con una eyaculación brusca y nerviosa, cuyo placer se desvanecía rápidamente de los ojos verdosos del arquero y que solían dejarlo perdido por unos segundos, para darle hambre inmediatamente.

Posiblemente, la mayor parte de las mujeres hubieran llamado esos dos minutos y medio patéticos, y otras cuentas, más generosas, hubieran sugerido terapeutas y sexólogos. Pero Natasha, que sabía lo que Clint había pasado en su juventud, sabía que Clint podía ser absolutamente lamentable con su pene, y absurdamente increíble con todo lo demás.

Clint era el tipo que podía pasarse el fin de semana entero desnudo, jugando videojuegos y viendo cartoons mientras comía cereal directo de la caja y peleaba contigo por la última banana. Era el tipo que si no te levantabas cuando él decía, hacía la cama contigo dentro. El tipo que protestaba a hacerte una segunda taza de café, pero era capaz de hacer una cena de tres platos mientras dormías siesta para celebrar su fin de semana juntos, y luego aparecer con sirope de caramelo para declarar que eras el postre y llevarte a media docena de orgasmos rugientes con su lengua y sus dedos. Clint era un amante salvaje, travieso y nada convencional: igualmente podía desnudarte su alma y sus memorias en una intensa sesión de besos y caricias en el sofá a media tarde como hacerte reír hasta llorar a las tres de la mañana mientras bebían cerveza y veían películas malas. ( Bourne en particular era objeto de su ridículo) 

Las pocas veces que la lujuria lo dominaba, ocasiones que Natasha había aprendido a anticipar, se quedaba callado, sus ojos se oscurecían, parecía disgustado, y al fin, una vez estaban solos y en privado, Clint se quitaba la ropa mínima a tirones, doblaba a su amante sobre el mueble más cercano y procedía a limar la aspereza de su pasión sin palabras, sin más que gruñidos y un deseo brutal por un par de minutos. Pero luego, venían los besos, la ternura: venían las manos mágicas y hábiles con las que podía dar placer por horas, y amaba hacerlo, con sus palabras tanto como con sus caricias. Natasha recordaba tardes y noches que habían volado mientras él la amaba incansablemente por horas y horas, hasta que se dormía con sus manos en el cuerpo y despertaba en medio de nuevas caricias… 

\- Vete y no exageres. Lo que sea que estás buscando hacer, hazlo ordenado y con sentido común, Barton.-  
\- Preferiría ir a cenar contigo, pero ya ves.- dijo Clint en un susurro, besándole la frente. Natasha le sonrió, pero apartó la vista de esos ojos que veían tanto cuando se clavaron en los suyos.- Nat? Algo está mal contigo. Qué está mal? No me mientas.- dijo él tras una pausa, certero como una flecha.  
Nat podría haberle mentido, pero los dos se conocían demasiado para eso.  
\- Tengo pesadillas. Muy… muy claras. Estoy soñando sobre el Red Room.- dijo ella en un susurro. – memorias que había olvidado…-  
\- Quieres que me quede?-  
\- No, vete. Mañana.- dijo ella, y se recostó en el lecho.- Mañana hablaremos, okay?-  
\- Okay.- 

 

*******************

\- Aún no se han matado?- dijo Clint volviendo a la sala, y al encontrarla vacía, se movió a la cocina, en donde Steve, pálido, tenía la vista fija en su taza de té, y Tony, su rostro aún disgustado, servía mecánicamente unos waffles del microondas. – va a ser un duelo de waffles?-  
\- Te vas a llevar a Libby de cita?- dijo Tony, una ceja alzada. Steve se estremeció, y lo miró como si fuera a objetar, pero luego apoyó la frente en las manos, mientras Clint se sentaba a su lado y se metía un waffle en la boca.  
\- Con todo mi amor habitual, van a opinar al respecto? Porque fallo en ver porqué podrían opinar al respecto. A no ser que tengan alguna sugerencia de resturant?-  
\- No sacaste reserva? Eres una mierda de cita, Barton.- comentó Tony, mordiendo su waffle.  
\- Prefiero la aventura.- empezó Clint, pero justo cuando Steve iba a intervenir, hubo un movimiento en el umbral, y los tres se volvieron al ver a Bruce ahí, ojeroso pero tranquilo, su pijama gris a rayas que no habría favorecido a nadie colgándole desarreglado, y su rostro sereno algo gastado pero determinado.  
\- Bruce, estás bien, estás…?- empezó Steve, pero el doctor ya había entrado a la cocina en tres zancadas, y habiendo aferrado a Tony entre sus brazos, lo había besado con tanta fruición, tanta decisión, tanta intención en su beso, que Tony se quedó inmóvil, los ojos cerrándosele solos, quieto en sus brazos, sin más que poder aferrarse a su cintura más para no vacilar que por pasión. El beso siguió y siguió, apasionado e íntimo y cargado de tanto amor que Steve bajó la vista azorado, para ver a Clint, también la vista baja, un mohín en su rostro, haciendo pedacitos las servilletas de papel a su alcance. Ya había juntado un buen montoncito de servilletas destruidas.  
\- Esto cuenta como transformación, pero no te acostumbres. Iré a ver a Nat y en media hora, en tu habitación.- dijo Bruce, antes de volverse a los demás.- Clint, la traes antes de que amanezca. Steve, todo está bien. Lo pensé cuando desperté… nadie nos va a hacer daño. Esto no es tu época, así que no temas por nosotros.- dijo saliendo tan rápido como había entrado, un índice amenazando a Tony.- En tu cuarto en media hora, y no me hagas esperar!-

\- Yup, figura paterna, todo el rato.- sonrió Clint.

\- Eso es todo lo que le dices a Clint!? A mí me diste más instrucciones que para el quinjet…!!- explotó Steve, pero Bruce se fue sin hacer caso. 

Tony volvió a ellos, falsamente serio, alzó ambas manos haciendo V’s de la victoria, (12) y Clint soltó una carcajada, agarrando todos los pedacitos de servilleta y bañándolo en confeti.  
\- Lo lograste, Stark, lo lograste! Te costó casi un año pero lo lograste, ensacaste al último ser humano decente de New York!-  
\- Ahora más te vale merecerlo.- bufó Steve, sin poder evitar sonreír.  
Tony hizo poses triunfantes, y chocó cinco con ambos.- Todo mío, enterito, todo lo bueno y verde y enojado de este mundo…!- agregó, mordiéndose los labios.- Saben lo que he esperado para sacarle la ropa…?-  
\- Stark!-  
\- Quemársela y cambiársela por Hugo Boss?- sugirió Clint, aún echándole confeti.  
\- Eso también.-  
\- Con que le quemes todo lo que dice Made in India, incluyendo el corte de pelo, estamos bien.- comentó Clint, y cuando oyeron pasos con tacones en el pasillo, se levantó, quitándose confeti de las mangas.- Buenas noches, caballeros. Tengo algo mucho más atractivo que ir a ver que sus feas caras. Traten de no morirse mucho de envidia.-  
Tony iba a responderle con un chiste mientras pescaba el confeti de su taza, pero se calló cuando Libby apareció en la puerta. Llevaba un vestido muy sencillo de gasa azul marino, una de las pocas cosas que poseía: y sonreía con timidez, su cabello recogido, una carterita en sus manos.  
\- Me encontré con el doctor Banner en el pasillo. Dijo que evitáramos los mariscos, porque hay una ola de marea roja en Sudamérica.- comentó, antes de que sus ojos fueran a Steve, que la miraba fijo con cierto patetismo, y el rostro de Libby se volvió un poco confundido.- Steve?-  
\- Dime?-  
\- Donde está…?- musitó, antes de mirar alrededor y rehacerse.- No… no es nada.-  
Tony miró de reojo a Steve, que apartó la vista, la culpabilidad de sus últimas revelaciones sin duda haciendo que le pesara el alma. No se le pasó la mirada confusa y casi suplicante que Libby fijaba en Steve, pero un momento después Clint la había tomado del brazo y esa expresión había desaparecido para volverse alegre y encantadora, la expresión típica de Lydice. 

******************

 

\- No puedes dormir? Te duele?- preguntó Bruce al encontrar a Natasha despierta. Sólo la luz del pasillo iluminaba el cuarto médico, y la enfermera de turno aguardaba pacientemente ser llamada en su estación, pero aunque la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, la luz se reflejaba en los ojos de Natasha con en los de los gatos, su verde iridiscente, mientras la asesina descansaba recostada, quieta, los ojos abiertos. La inmovilidad de Natasha inquietaba a todos: su capacidad para pasar desapercibida se debía mucho a la forma en que lograba controlar sus movimientos, su respiración, hasta que inconscientemente la registrabas como algo no vivo. Después de haberla registrado así, una parte de ti siempre tenía un pequeño sobresalto cuando estaba a tu lado.

Natasha giró la cabeza, y Bruce se inquietó un poco al notar su palidez. Se había puesto su vieja bata de levantarse de tela de toalla encima del pijama, pero tenía la misma autoridad de cualquier médico al encender la luz y acercarse a la cama, incluso en zapatillas de levantarse. Natasha estaba pálida, pero tenía manchas rojas en las mejillas, y el brillo de sus ojos no le gustó nada.- Nat? Háblame.- ordenó, inquietándose más al ver la expresión perdida, desorientada de Natasha. La mano suave de Bruce fue a su frente y a su cuello, palpando su pulso y temperatura: y revisó las lecturas de los equipos que monitoreaban a Nat, antes de sentarse frente a ella, tomándole las manos.

\- Natasha… Nat, háblame. Nat, soy yo. Natasha, por favor.- rogó. Cuando ella parpadeó, lentamente, como sonámbula, Bruce le palmeó las manos, la cara.

Nat volvió la cara a él, pero su expresión seguía perdida, ida. Bruce se inquietó en serio, y rodeando su cabeza con el brazo la recostó, inclinándose sobre ella, su mano yendo al espacio entre sus pechos sintiendo su respiración leve y superficial, los latidos súbitamente acelerados.

Por supuesto no se esperaba que Nat girase la cabeza y pegara sus labios a los suyos. (13) El shock lo petrificó un momento, el cuerpo de ella lacio y abandonado excepto por sus labios tibios y deliciosos, rojos y suaves, pero entonces la sintió moverse en el lecho, y supo, sin género de duda, que a la mujer que tenía en los brazos era la Black Widow, y que había separado los muslos para ofrecerse a él sin ninguna duda.

\- Natasha, no, despierta. Despierta!- agregó, dándole un sacudón en los hombros. La cabeza de ella se fue atrás en la almohada, y de pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó como un resorte, listo para defenderse, sus talones buscando soporte en las sábanas, sus manos yendo expertas a agarrar su bata, y whoop, Bruce estaba de espaldas en la cama, las muñecas sujetas, y Nat, encima suyo, sus letales muslos sujetando los de él dolorosamente, una mano aferrando su cuello, la otra echada atrás para golpear…  
Bruce no se movió, no luchó, no se defendió. Dijo su nombre, serenamente, y Natasha parpadeó, se echó atrás, y se hubiera caído de la cama si Bruce no se hubiera sentado y la hubiera sujetado.

\- Bozhe moi…- gimió ella.- Bozhe moi, qué hice, Bruce, lo siento…-

\- Está bien.- dijo él, amables arruguitas en la comisura de sus ojos.- Está bien, Nat, ahora puedo contar que me atacaste y me arrojaste a la cama… espérate que le cuente esto a Tony, va a gritar discriminación y va a iniciar una petición en change.org.-

\- Bruce…- gimió ella, y para el sobresalto de Bruce, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, a ella, a la que nunca le pasaba eso. Sentándose, Bruce le acarició los hombros, y ella dejó que su cabeza cayera cansada en los fuertes hombros de Bruce, que la rodeó con el brazo, y aunque no sollozó, Bruce sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en el hombro, incluso a través de la gruesa bata.

La bata era suave y gastada, y cálida. Cuando Bruce la rodeó con sus brazos, ella hundió las manos pequeñas en los rizos perpetuamente despeinados, e inspiró, sus lágrimas cayendo sin parar.

\- Bruce… lo siento, podría haberte…-

-Nat, querida.- dijo Bruce, apartando el rostro, apoyando su mejilla contra la mejilla mojada de ella.- no podrías haberme hecho nada. En el peor de los casos, el peor de los casos para ti, habrías despertado al otro tipo… pero no podrías haberme hecho nada, no lo entiendes? Aparte de darme un beso y tirarme en una cama mullida, no me has hecho nada. Ni podrías aunque quisieras.- dijo suavemente. Nat lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida, aún con lágrimas en las pestañas largas y espesas que eran uno de sus atractivos, y Bruce le secó las mejillas con los pulgares, permitiéndose una sonrisa. 

\- Nat, que pasó? Dónde, estabas, en tu cabeza?-

\- Estaba recordando algo. Pero no sé porqué estoy llorando. No recuerdo nada. Recuerdo… a un hombre?-

\- Te hizo daño?- en los ojos oscuros de Bruce estaba claro a qué tipo de daño se refería. Nat movió la cabeza, pero luego cuando lo miró sus cejas se fruncieron, y una se elevó con algo que mezclaba humor e incomodidad.

\- Te besé, verdad? O era parte del sueño?-

\- Si. Me besaste.-

\- Bruce, lo siento.-

\- Oh, estoy destrozado. Fue terrible, terrible.- se burló Bruce, su sonrisa tibia cuando le acarició el cabello .- Espantoso. La peor tortura…-  
\- En el sueño, también…- Nat se mordió los labios.- Pero ahora no recuerdo, no logro recordar.- suspiró.-Bueno, supongo que he besado a demasiados para acordarme.- agregó con cierta amargura. Bruce, que sabía lo que había significado la lasitud, la entrega de Natasha en ese estado abandonado de fuga, y aunque se le apretaba el estómago y el Otro Tipo se removía inquieto ante lo que significaba- cuántos hijos de puta pervertidos la habían usado, cuántos?!- no permitió que eso se mostrara en su cara, que sólo mostraba la comprensión y nada de la cólera.   
\- Le hice lo mismo a Libby.- dijo Nat, frotándose la cara. El silencio que siguió la hizo levantar la vista a Bruce, y se le escapó una risa sorprendida, porque en vez del rostro preocupado que había esperado, o del disgusto que habría temido, lo que había en el rostro sereno de Bruce era un brillo pícaro en sus ojos que la mayor parte de la gente no habría notado. (14)  
\- Really?- dijo él, con toda inocencia.  
\- Sólo la agarré del cuello, no la besé!- aclaró ella, a lo que Bruce se lamió los labios, con una leve sonrisita que decía me siento privilegiado. – Y se defendió?-  
\- Nada. Fue como agarrar un cachorrito.-suspiró Natasha.  
\- Y estaba Steve presente?-  
\- Sí. Me pegó un grito que hubiera hecho que Red Skull diera media vuelta y corriera.-

Bruce asintió para sí, levantándose, sus ojos pensativos. Nat, en un gesto muy poco característico, lo agarró de la manga. No dijo nada, pero era obvia la tensión en su rostro.

Bruce le acarició los nudillos, y Natasha pensó, por un momento, en cómo esas manos suaves y descoloridas eran las únicas en la Torre que podían realmente pararla. Había combatido con Steve, con Tony, con Clint, lo suficiente para saber, en lo profundo de su ser, horriblemente, que podía matarlos. Thor, el ingenuo, habría sido siempre, siempre el primero en morir.

En cambio Bruce, sin importar lo que ella hiciera, sobreviviría. Ella era la asesina perfecta, pero él era más fuerte que todos los poderes que la muerte pudiera haberle dado. Por una vez, se había encontrado con algo que ella no podía dominar, enjaezar ni romper, y lo mismo que una vez la había aterrorizado al borde del PTSD, ahora le parecía, le parecía…

\- Todavía estás despierta?- la voz afectuosa de Steve los interrumpió de la puerta, y Bruce no contestó la tácita pregunta de Natasha, volviéndose a Steve. Sin embargo, había una cierta severidad en Bruce que los sorprendió a ambos.  
\- Me imaginaba que estabas durmiendo.- dijo Bruce con cierta aspereza, notando que incluso el rostro perfecto de Steve Rogers traicionaba algo de ojeras y ojos enrojecidos.- Deberías irte a la cama, Steve.-  
\- Sí, bueno… no tengo ganas de acostarme.- Steve atrajo una silla, y cuando reveló que acarreaba una almohada y una caja de madera a cuadros que al desplegarse resultó ser un tablero de ajedrez tradicional, esbozó esa sonrisa irresistible de cachorro que tenía.- Vi luz y pensé que quizá Nat tendría ganas de patearme el trasero.-  
\- Deberías dormir.- dijo Bruce, volciéndose a Nat. – No te estás curando tan rápido como deberías.-  
\- Sólo un juego, doc. Me ayudará a pensar en otra cosa.- dijo Nat, soltando su bata y sonriéndole a Steve.- Además, es eso o habrá una matanza de bolsas de arena en el gimnasio hasta que vuelva Libby, no es así?- Steve tuvo la gracias de verse avergonzado, aunque había un dolor en sus ojos.- Rogers, qué pasa? Clint no le va a hacer nada que ella no quiera.-  
\- Sí.- dijo Bruce, y había un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.- Ahí está justo el problema.-

*******************

 

La cena había sido exquisita: el lugar, iluminado por las velas y las estrellas reflejadas en un magnífico techo transparente, con vista a la bahía, hermoso. Clint había hecho reír a carcajadas con sus historias sobre el circo: aunque era obvio que sus memorias habían sido adornadas para divertirla – ningún niño de ocho años que huye a unirse al circo tiene una linda historia detrás- la conversación había sido encantadora y variada. Cuando acabaron el postre, Clint la tomó de la mano sin siquiera preguntar y la llevó a la pista de baile, en donde la guió con la habilidad de un experto que además era artista marcial en pasos simples pero vistosos, que ella siguió sin ningún problema.  
(15)  
\- Bailas bien.- comentó él, la mano de ella en la suya no extendida en el aire, sino apegada al bolsillo su chaqueta, contra su corazón.- Aprendiste en Sttugart?-  
\- Tuve profesoras.- dijo ella, tras una leve pausa.- Era un requisito del cuerpo diplomático.-  
\- Y antes?-  
Hubo un parpadeo, un segundo de duda, y luego su mirada se paseó por el salón, con sus pantallas y la magnífica vista de New York iluminada, y musitó.- no, nunca.-  
Clint la llevó por la pista con la destreza y el drama del artista circense que había sido: no era Tony Stark, que sabía atraer todas las miradas con un gesto, ni Bruce Banner, a quien sus años en los países cálidos le habían metido el ritmo en la sangre, pero se movía con la gracia de un gran gato, y habían muchas más cosas en Clint que se podían comparar a un gran gato, un gato, risueño, carnívoro, que podía parecer idiota en una siesta colgando sobre un árbol y luego romperle el cuello a una gacela y comerle las tripas sin cambiar de expresión.

Sonaba Love is a Losing Game.(16)

Clint la recostó sobre su brazo, la hizo dar vueltas, y no había una separación educada entre sus cuerpos, pero ella no protestó. No protestó cuando las manos de Clint bajaron para oprimir sus caderas contra suyas: no protestó cuando sus labios le rozaron el cuello, su aliento cálido, peligroso. Tampoco protestó cuando tras una segunda copa salieron del club, y llevándola por la cintura, rodeó el restaurant para salir a un pintoresco muelle de madera blanca, y desabrochándose la corbata, la llevó al final del muelle, deteniéndose para que se quitara los tacones, y una vez allí, la alzó y saltó a un pequeño yate anclado en la bahía, que llevaba el nombre de Maldito Budapest.  
\- Hay una botella de champaña allí. Destápala y sirve dos copas, linda.- dijo Clint, lanzando su corbatín a un rincón y quitándose los zapatos, antes de tomar el timón y echar a andar el motor.- Quítate los zapatos, también.- ordenó.  
Libby hizo todo lo que él le dijo, sin chistar, mientras el yate se alejaba del muelle y cruzaba la bahía, el mar oscuro lleno de estrellas. Se había sentado en un rinconcito, las copas de champaña llenas en su mano, cuando Clint al fin apagó el motor, avanzó a ella y se encuclilló frente a ella, elástico y atlético.  
\- Tienes frío?-  
\- Estoy bien.- dijo ella, mecánicamente. Su rostro era muy bello y sonriente, pero parecía curiosamente superficial, inexpresivo.  
\- Bébete la champaña.- ordenó Clint. Libby se la bebió toda, y cuando dejó su copa a un lado y le entregó la suya, Clint la miró largamente, con una quietud que debería haber enervado a cualquier mujer.  
\- Te has divertido esta noche, Libby?-  
\- Sí, gracias.-  
\- Quieres volver a salir conmigo?-  
\- Sí, por supuesto.-  
\- Qué bueno.- dijo Clint con una sonrisa, y le dio un bofetón. No duro: un bofetón duro de Clint podía dejar al Capitán América atontado. Pero no era amistoso, en absoluto.  
Libby jadeó, pero luego volvió a su sitio, y se quedó quieta, muda y obediente.  
\- Perfecto.- dijo Clint.- Así me gusta. Desvístete.-

*****************

\- Rogers, tramposo asqueroso.-  
\- No es mi culpa que no le prestes atención a los peones.-  
\- No tengo ninguna duda que peón a reina es tu jugada favorita, cenicienta americana.-  
\- Es muy poco comunista que desprecies a los peones. Pobre proletariado.- se rió Steve, mientras su recuperada reina diezmaba las filas de Natasha.- Bruce… Bruce se veía un poco preocupado, lo notaste? Es culpa mía.- agregó, moviendo la cabeza.- Tuve una discusión con Tony y eso… lo afectó, sabes. Nunca he querido molestar aldDoctor.- suspiró.  
\- Bruce tiene más voluntad que todos nosotros juntos.- dijo Nat con calor.- Y está preocupado por Libby, no por nosotros. No debería preocuparse, Clint la devolverá tal como se la llevó, sólo que más contenta.- agregó con una sonrisa que en ella, podía ser considerada afectuosa.  
\- Tony me…- Steve se mordió los labios, pero siguió adelante, aunque su voz tembló un poco.- Natasha, no sé si hago bien en contarte esto. Pero eres la única persona que conozco que ha pasado por algo así, y… no confío en nadie más. Eres una de las personas más estables y ecuánimes que conozco…- dijo al fin, un deje de miseria en su voz, aunque trataba de sonreír. Natasha asintió, levemente, y mientras él buscaba las palabras, ella devolvió sutilmente al tablero una de las piezas que le había cobrado ya.  
\- Libby… Tony dijo que Libby fue una de… varias chicas que irradiaron para convertirlas en, en…- balbuceó Steve, frotándose el puente de la nariz.- Es que no puedo creerlo…-  
\- A Libby la irradiaron para tratar de que soportara embarazarse de ti, ojalá dar a luz a supersoldados?- dijo Nat suavemente. Steve cerró los ojos, y asintió.  
\- Es tan obvio? Todos lo sabían y yo sólo soy un idiota ingenuo?-  
\- No.(17) Sólo tu mamá te crió mejor que a todos los demás. A Thor tampoco se le pasaría por la cabeza.- dijo Nat, y hubo una pausa antes de que continuara.- Solo ella sobrevivió?-  
\- Tony dice que sí. Dice que Howard… dice la que las torturó y mató, y no puedo creerlo…-   
\- Tony siempre mirará lo que haya hecho su padre bajo la peor luz. Eran voluntarias como tú, verdad?- dijo Nat, la voz clara y cortante.  
\- Sí, pero…-  
\- Voluntarias como tú. Tú tenías las mismas oportunidades de salir fiambre de esa caja, Steve Rogers. Pero peleaste como un tigre por el derecho de meterte en ella, no es así?- ella sonrió sin humor.- Estás siendo sexista, o estás criticando las libertades individuales? Respóndeme eso o te acuso al escudo.-  
\- Natasha…-  
\- O a Coulson. Va a llorar a mares.- dijo Natasha, cruzando los brazos bajo los senos.- Steve, no sufrieron ni más ni menos que todos los soldados de esa guerra o de la mía. Intentaron luchar por su país y murieron por ese deseo. Admíralas si quieres, llóralas si quieres, pero no te culpes por ello: estaban buscando un modo de hacer supersoldados, algo que ha intentado cada potencia, pero no tiene que ver contigo, con Steve Rogers. Quienquiera hubiera sido el Capitán América los habría inspirado igual. Libby ha sufrido, pero el daño que le han hecho no tiene que ver con lo que intentó hacer Howard Stark. De hecho, él fue delicado. En Europa, te habrían dado órdenes claras y habrías tenido que actuar de semental sin ninguna consideración por tus sentimientos o los de ella. Sólo el hecho de que Howard Stark fuera MUY gente y les tuviera cariño a ti y a ella hizo que su único triunfo se lo callara cuando intervino tu amigo Bucky. Supongo que en cierto sentido, era un romántico.-  
Steve miraba a Nat como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero daba la impresión que sus palabras le habían devuelto el aire, y cuando bajó la vista y le cayó una lágrima en la mano, sus labios temblaron como si quisiera decir algo que no lograba articular.  
Pero no tenía que decirlo. Estaba escrito en cada línea de su cuerpo: ese hombre adoraba, adoraba, adoraba a Natasha Romanov.  
\- Nat…- susurró.  
\- Si la quieres, o si llegas a quererla, porque es obvio que ya sentías algo por ella en la guerra. Y ha cambiado, y tú también, pero si llegas a sentir algo, no tengas miedo.-  
\- Pero ella ha sufrido. No está… no podría…- susurró él.  
\- Estás diciendo que lo que sufrió la dejó demasiado rota para que pudieras amarla?- dijo Nat, y su voz tenía una vibración despreciativa. Steve dio un respingo.  
\- No dije eso!-  
\- Steve, si fuera por eso, yo estaría en una linda habitación acolchada, o bajo tierra. No subestimes de lo que capaz de regresar una mujer.-   
Natasha alargó la mano sobre el tablero y le secó la mejilla.- Rogers, lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos como dices tú, como un equipo.-

El tablero saltó a la cresta. 

(18) Nat se halló abrazada por el único hombre, aparte de Thor, que alguna vez la había tomado de sorpresa. Steve la abrazó: le besó el pelo, lo inspiró, la meció, y Natasha, la nariz enterrada entre dos duros pectorales, tuvo poco más que hacer que aguantar como se hace cuando un labrador entusiasta simplemente se ha vuelto loco.  
\- Aire.- gimió al fin, y Steve la soltó de golpe, retrocedió, pisó un alfil, y se fue de espaldas. Ahí tirado en el suelo era un póster erótico y a la vez una de las cosas más ridículas que Nat hubiera visto en su vida, y su risa cascabeleó, una risa hermosa y adorable, que Steve no le había oído nunca y que a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía el trasero, lo hizo feliz.  
Steve se había echado a reír con ella locamente, la cabeza echada atrás en las baldosas, aliviado y tranquilizado, cuando oyeron el ascensor. Si no hubiera sido por el casi sielncio de la Torre, jamás lo hubieran oído: pero fue Nat quien alzó la cabeza.  
\- JARVIS, han llegado Clint y Libby?-  
:: El agente Barton está escoltando a la enfermera Bell a sus habitaciones, agente Romanov::  
\- No están borrachos, verdad?- preguntó Nat con burla.  
:: No, agente Romanov. Pero la enfermera Bell se encuentra empapada::  
\- Qué?- Steve saltó sobre sus pies.

*******************************

\- Dijiste media hora. Te has pasado en dos minutos, veintidós segundos.- dijo Tony, desnudo como el día que nació, recostado en su edredón rojo, bañado, arreglado y guapo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verlo entrar. Excepto por la cintita en su cuello, no llevaba absolutamente nada encima más que una mirada salaz.  
\- Lo lamento. Estaba ocupado. Natasha me besó y me metió en su cama.- dijo Bruce con tanta pachorra que Tony parpadeó antes de sentarse en la cama, boquiabierto.  
\- Repite eso.-  
\- No sabía en donde estaba. Creo que estaba en un estado de fuga. De hecho, tengo la desagradable impresión que yo era uno de los tipos con los que alguna vez la obligaron a acostarse.- dijo Bruce con disgusto, quitándose la bata y la camiseta del pijama de golpe, buscando vagamente en dónde dejarlo entre todas las superficies modernas y brillantes, y finalmente poniéndolas en lo que parecía un banquito futurista.- Definitivamente el peyote le hizo muy mal. Había planeado usarlo con Libby, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.-  
\- Robert Bruce Banner. Yo. Aquí.- Tony hizo señas direccionales como si fuera necesario explicar qué parte de él estaba ansiosa y más que lista para lo que fuera que Bruce tuviera en mente, pero Bruce, que sonreía, se sentó a su lado en el lecho, y se acomodó hecho un loto, con una mano cariñosa yendo al cabello de Tony.  
Tony dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.- El romance ya está muerto. Después de cómo me besaste delante de los favoritos de Fury, esperaba una sesión salvaje…-  
\- No te hagas expectativas. Disfrutarás más sin ellas.-  
\- Siempre disfruto más las expectativas. Soy un futurista!- exclamó Tony, manoteando el pijama de Bruce.- vamos, sácate eso ya…-  
\- Tony, soségate. Ya. Te dije que quería una relación formal y pública, y ya la hice formal y pública ante la gente que nos importa.-  
\- Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Clint no deja de tirar indirectas de que ahora que Nat lo botó, a ti te aceptaría.-  
\- Clint está herido: sólo quiere afecto y compañía. Y eso lo tiene de mí sin necesidad de esto.- dijo Bruce afectuosamente, su mano acariciando con seguridad el vientre de Tony, que se contraía bajo sus dedos.- Clint es el tipo d persona que necesita alguien que lo ame. Steve, en cambio, necesita algo que amar él.-  
\- Y yo, Doctor no-soy-psicólogo-Banner?- dijo Tony, volviéndose a él  
\- Tu necesitas un compañero de viaje.- dijo Bruce en voz muy suave, y su boca fue a la de Tony.- Y yo quiero serlo, Tony. Déjame serlo…- susurró, y en recompensa, fue besado con pasión y abandono, el tipo de abandono que sólo se tiene cuando encuentras a alguien que te abraza por completo. Los dos se mecieron, besándose, acariciándose, por largo rato, hasta que las manos de Tony se engancharon en el pantalón del pijama y cuando Bruce lo mantuvo tercamente arriba, se metieron dentro y empezaron a acariciarlo.  
Y entonces Tony tuvo su primera sorpresa de la noche, una sorpresa que no esperaba. Si el pacífico científico ya le había demostrado ser una fiera en la cama, no se esperaba que al tocarlo, todo el cuerpo de Bruce, a excepción de su pene pulsante y duro como piedra se aflojara, se relajase, se alaciara como un muñeco de trapo. Sus gemidos de placer eran claros e intensos: pero su cuerpo, en vez de tensarse, se aflojaba más y más, mientras más duro y caliente estaba el sexo en su mano. Tony lo masturbó largo rato, usando todos los trucos de su repertorio, acriciando sus testículos, deslizando los dedos por su perineo hirviente, pero Bruce parecía abandonado en un plateau de placer e incapaz de abandonarlo, y cuando a Tony se le empezaron a dormir las muñecas, las incansables manos de ingeniero rindiéndose al fin, fue con un poco de desesperación que usó su boca, que no había pensado poner en juego hasta el final.  
Bruce se arqueó suavemente, y sus manos fueron a acariciarle el rostro, pero por más que Tony succionó, lamió, hizo hmmm, aaah y rrrrrgh, usó sus labios, su garganta, su lengua y la parte interna de sus mejillas, Bruce siguió disfrutando, y siguió sin correrse. Tony al fin se detuvo, jadeante y sudoroso, y Bruce le echó una mirada soñadora, complacida y humorística, a lo que Tony apoyó la cabeza en su vientre con un bufido.  
\- Qué estoy haciendo mal?-  
\- Nada, Tony. De hecho, estás haciendo varias cosas, muy bien.-  
\- Pero no te has…-  
\- Me he corrido tres veces. Pero sin eyacular, amor.-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Tantrismo.-   
Tony lo miró incrédulo, sentado en los talones. Bruce se enderezó, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la intensidad de su mirada, todo decía placer, y abundante, intenso placer, pero seguía perfectamente erecto, a pesar de que estaba sereno.  
\- Este es el superpoder que me gustaría tener. Con qué hay que irradiarse?- balbuceó Tony.  
\- Es un superpoder que puedes ganar.-  
\- Sí, sólo hay que tener la fuerza de voluntad de un puto circasiano…- Tony movió la cabeza, y una risa lo hizo echar la cabeza atrás.- O sea que podrías follarme hasta hacerme trizas…-  
\- Precisamente por ese motivo, eso no lo haremos.- dijo Bruce, besándole la frente transpirada y luego los labios.- Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? No puedo penetrarte, ni tú a mí, no estoy suficientemente relajado, pero… haré cualquier otra cosa que quieras…-  
\- Cualquiera?- dijo Tony, su sonrisa demoníaca.  
\- Oh, Dios.- dijo Bruce con resignación.

*************************

\- JARVIS; maldito autómata hocicón.- dijo Clint con una exasperación graciosa cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y él, goteando de pies a cabeza y muy sexy en su camisa formal y pantalones adheridos a su cuerpo atlético con el agua empujaba a Libby, que parecía una rata ahogada envuelta en su chaqueta, lo único más o menos seco de ambos. Steve, que los esperaba paseándose ante la puerta del apartamentito de Libby en la Torre, se quedó quieto mirándolos, y Clint lo vio tensarse, aunque su expresión no cambió, porque aún le daba el beneficio de la duda a Clint, claramente.  
\- Qué les pasó?- dijo, avanzando a trancadas.- Libby…-  
\- Deja que la chica se cambie, que si pesca un resfriado Bruce tomará el arco y me sodomizará con él.- dijo Clint con humor, empujándola hacia la puerta del apartamento, la cabeza baja, la chica sin resistencia ninguna. – Libby, anda a cambiarte, inmediatamente.-  
\- Se cayeron de un muelle o qué? Están bien?- Steve alargó una mano a ella, pero Libby, alzando de pronto vivos ojos azules, se echó atrás, los miró a ambos, y se metió en su habitación sin más, cerrando la puerta.  
\- Libby?- exclamó Steve.- Qué hiciste?- le musitó a Clint, el comienzo de un enojo en sus ojos claros.  
\- Linda, no quieres que te seque todita? Te enfermarás si no te secas bien entremedio de… los dedos de los pies.- dijo Clint con una risa, a lo que les respondió un silencio glacial, y luego una voz tensa e irritada.  
\- Buenas noches, agente Barton.- soltó la voz de Libby, y el click del sello de la puerta.   
\- Qué mierda hiciste?- exclamó Steve, y ahora sí sonaba enojado.  
\- las primeras citas siempre son incómodas.- dijo Clint, poniéndose las manos entrelazadas tras la cabeza.- no molestes, Capi.-  
\- Clint, si la has hecho rabiar, o algo…-  
\- Love is a losing game, Capi.- dijo Clint, y al mirarlo, había algo profundo y sin embargo conmiserativo en sus ojos verde claro.-No lo sabías? Lo dijo Amy Winehouse, y esa chica sabía de lo que hablaba.- agregó, volteándose, camino al ascensor, el movimiento de sus caderas exagerado por los brazos tras la cabeza. Pero apenas había dado tres pasos cuando una mano que era suficientemente fuerte para doblar metal le cayó en el hombro, inmovilizándolo.  
\- Clint.- dijo Steve Rogers, y no había nada de su tono paternal del Capitán América, nada del tonoclaro y exacto del jefe de campo de los Avengers, nada del tono afectuoso pero desafiante del maestro de combate que los entrenaba pacientemente a su nivel. No: el tono de un hombre, el tono en que hombre le hablaba a otro que le había agotado la paciencia y se metía con su chica. Una última advertencia antes del puñetazo.   
Clint le atrapó la mano y se volvió, los reflejos legendarios del arquero demasiado rápidos incluso para el Capitán América. La muñecas de Clint ()se oprimieron en las sienes de Steve Rogers, y atrajo su rostro al suyo, sus cuerpos tan cerca que contra sus pectorales Steve podía sentir la presión de los mojados de Clint bajo la delgada camisa, apenas más bajo. (19)  
\- Tengo que pedirte que confíes a mí?- dijo Clint, su voz ronca. Steve inspiró, y clavando sus ojos en los suyos, los cerró, y apoyó su frente lisa en la marcada por las coquetas arrugas de entrecejo del arquero.  
\- No.- dijo lealmente. Clint asintió, y se fue, con una diminuta sonrisa. Y Steve, tras una mirada indecisa a la puerta de Libby, se fue a su habitación, y tras pedirle a JARVIS que le avisara de cualquier problema o cambio con Libby o Natasha, se metió en la cama, se tapó cuidadosamente solito, cruzó los brazos musculosos tras la cabeza y se puso a contemplar el techo.

*pensar que creciste con uno de ésos, y aún confías!? Rogers, eres un idiota.*

Libby puede salir con quien se le antoje ahora, Buck. Tu no estás aquí, y nunca dejaste de repetir que tú no eras de los que se casaban.

*Y en clásico Steve Rogers, saltas de la primera cita al altar inmediatamente en tu cabeza. Hay un nombre muy feo para las mujeres que hacen eso… creo que para los hombres, ni siquiera existe la palabra.* 

Romántico?

*Estoy bastante seguro que empieza con algo así como psicópata… nah, es más bien stalker…*

No soy un stalker! 

*Sólo porque recién lo definieron en el 62!*

Steve se recostó de costado, un brazo bajo la almohada sosteniéndole la cabeza. Una memoria le vino a la cabeza sin poder controlarla, y cerró los ojos con un bufido, porque no era exactamente una memoria que disfrutase recibir, menos a esa hora. Pero Steve era tan incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos como Bruce era capaz de dominar su mente y Natasha su rostro. La memoria era una de las más antiguas que poseía, y a la vez que más veces se había repetido en su vida anterior: Bucky desnudo, bañándose con una palangana de pie en la tina de latón pintado que era una de las herencias de su madre, el agua apenas tibia ya corriendo por su cuerpo con restos de jabón barato, su espeso cabello reluciente por el agua cayéndole en los ojos. En esas ocasiones, Steve podía haber estado envuelto en su propia toalla tras su propio baño, siempre el primero en el agua más caliente, ya que Bucky (20) insistía que prefería el agua más fría: podía estar haciendo desayuno en bata en años posteriores, estudiadamente ignorando al hombre que se bañaba en la sala, al tina sobre la alfombrita de goma ( su apartamento tenía un baño compartido, por supuesto), o podía estar acostado aún en la cama que con frecuencia compartían cuando helaba, espalda con espalda al comienzo al dormirse para siempre despertar con los brazos fuertes y desvergonzados de Bucky rodeando la frágil caja de huesos alrededor de los pulmones de Steve.

Steve recordaba con vergüenza, con una sensación de intensa injusticia, que de niño, varias veces al ver a Bucky bañarse se había encontrado estudiando su cuerpo como si una observación cuidadosa pudiera decirle porqué Bucky no se enfermaba, no sufría alergias, no caía cada tres semanas en cama con fiebre ni tenía vahídos como una chica. Cuando llegó la adolescencia, la diferencia en la transformación de sus cuerpos lo asombró al comienzo, y luego avergonzó y enojó: era imposible no comparar la espalda que se ensanchaba, el vello que sombreaba el mentón, las axilas, la línea en su vientre, que enmarcaba el desarrollo de su sexo, en donde acababan las atléticas piernas. Steve se había odiado a sí mismo con furia, había odiado su cuerpo débil, lampiño e infantil, mientras se esforzaba con uñas y dientes para no permitirse odiar a Bucky por su fuerza, su belleza, su salud: no podía envidiar a su amigo, no debía envidiarlo. Debía regocijarse de su vigor, admirar sin rencor esa salud envidiable. Nunca hubiera querido verlo pasar por lo que él tenía que pasar. No podía permitirse una brizna de rencor, no contra el niño-joven-hombre que le dedicaba su vida, casi todas sus horas despierto, el hombre que trabajaba como un caballo en los muelles para mantener un techo sobre sus cabezas, el hombre que se negaba los placeres más básicos de cigarrillos y alcohol para que él tuviera todos los medicamentos que pudiesen ayudarlo ( Y Steve se daba cuenta ahora, con amargura, que la mayor parte de esos remedios habían sido inicuos e idiotas)No: envidiar el cuerpo de Bucky se sentía como una ingratitud espantosa, casi un pecado contra Dios. El antídoto contra ese negro sentimiento estaba en los ojos acristalados, tan bellos de su amigo, tan sinceros y alegres siempre: pero Steve se forzó a admirar el cuerpo de Bucky con ecuanimidad, a notar sus anchos hombros, sus largas piernas, los atléticos músculos sin permitirse envidia: y pronto, Bucky fue toda la referencia clásica que necesitaba para dibujar el cuerpo de un hombre en su arte. Podía dibujarlo de memoria, atléticos pectorales, fuertes brazos, terso vientre, hermoso sexo pendulante y libre. 

Podía amar su belleza y su fuerza, como si fuera la suya. No fue hasta que empezó a soñar con tocar esa carne lisa y atlética, que se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos.

Steve hundió la cabeza en la almohada, mientras con los más simples tirones se llevaba a sí mismo a un orgasmo rápido y silencioso, los ojos apretadamente cerrados, recordando cómo se sentía despertar con sus hombros frágiles envueltos en la expansión del pecho de Bucky, que en ese momento se había sentido tan enorme y protector, su camiseta blanca sin mangas cálida y oliendo a él, sus bóxers arrugados sin disimular nada de su contenido pegados sin vergüenza contra sus nalgas en infantiles briefs blancos… su aliento, en el cuello, la sonrisa que sentía contra el pelo al oírlo darle los buenos días y decirle que la noche anterior había nevado…

Steve se corrió con un gemido inaudible: le era imposible quitarse la idea de que las paredes eran de papel, o como durante la guerra, nada más que tiendas de lona embreada. No podía hacerse a la idea que a no ser que se lo pidiese a JARVIS o tuviera una emergencia, nadie lo escucharía.

Tony nunca comprendería eso, niño rico de mansión. Pero el saber que habían mínimo setenta metros entre él y su vecino más cercano, lo hacía sentir solo.

Muy solo.

*****************

Decirle a un ingeniero que una solución espaciokinética era compleja era como ponerle un paño rojo a un toro. Bruce había protestado por su espalda, y por eso era quien estaba tendido en los edredones en la alfombra, una almohada tras de su cabeza, mientras Tony, en manos y rodillas, hacía entusiásticamente en resto del trabajo del 69, a pesar del profiláctico contra el que había protestado pero que Bruce le había obligado a ponerle, debido al riesgo de una eyaculación radioactiva en su boca. Ni el tantrismo aguantaba tras tanto rato, y Bruce estaba sudoroso y relajado por el placer sucesivo, mientras que el movimiento rápido de stacatto de las caderas de Tony, a quien le estaba estimulando al mismo tiempo la próstata con dedos expertos, le decía que el ingeniero estaba a segundos de su crisis.

Claro que Tony tampoco tenía ninguna timidez en decírselo mientras usaba una mano en frotarlo expertamente.

\- Más duro, méteme otro… sí… así, Bruce! Duro, puedes hacer smash ahí… ahí, sí, así!- exclamó con toda voz, y Bruce hubiera sonreído de no tener la boca ocupada, considerando la pasión de su normalmente pasota amante. Al sentirlo cerca, succionó con más fuerza, y usando su mano libre, le dio un par de nalgadas, que hicieron que Tony hiciera un sonido de sorpresa e incredulidad, y luego se corriera con tal violencia que sus gritos parecían que alguien le estaba cortando una pierna.  
Los dos se quedaron quietos luego, Tony derrumbado sobre un costado, la frente traspirada contra su muslo, Bruce limpiándolo hábilmente con una camisa descartada. Pero antes de que Bruce siquiera recuperase el aliento, yoga o no yoga, Tony se sentó de súbito, el ceño fruncido, la mano aún alrededor del sexo endurecido, aunque no totalmente erecto ya, de su pareja.

\- Tony…?- dijo Bruce, algo confuso, porque la cara de Tony era intensa y seria.- Tony, pasa algo?-

Tony quitó el condón de su pareja, lo observó vagamente un momento, y lo descartó en la papelera, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto que no parecía tener relación su edad y pasearse, desnudo como estaba, el pulgar rozando su mandíbula ausentemente.  
Bruce se enderezó, y se metió en sus pantalones de pijama, observándolo de reojo, hasta que tras recuperar los edredones de la cama, odenar las sábanas deshechas, eliminar las trazas de sus actividades y traer una vaso de agua del baño, Bruce se sentó en la cama y se caló los lentes antes de preguntar.- Muy bien, me estás poniendo ansioso. Qué pasa, Tony?-  
\- Hay alguna de tus micelas biológicas adoradas que pueda flotar en una solución a base de sílice?-

Bruce parpadeó a la pregunta.- De sílice? Bueno, tendría que ser una solución etérica. O fenólica. Pero para micelas, es mejor trabajar con elementos cargados, como fosfolípidos, que se mantengan neutros en las variaciones de protones.-  
\- Se puede enganchar sílice a un fosfolípido?-  
\- Con los carriers adecuados y un pool descente, puedes engancharle lo que quieras.- dijo Bruce, una sonrisa empezando a dilatarse en su cara.- Estás pensando en el polímero que se te había ocurrido...?-  
\- Estaba pensando en semen.- dijo Tony con un gesto amplio, aún ignorando su desnudez.- Cuando hiciste el bitchfest sobre el puto condón. Claro que no es inerte, el semen no es inerte ni estéril, para eso es, y maldita sea, quiero saber a qué sabes… pero…- Tony se rascó la nuca.- Era eso lo que estábamos buscando, no te das cuenta? No un coloide, sino una suspensión de aspecto coloidal. No un solo elemento, sino elementos en otra solución. Y si a eso logro encerrarlo en una membrana impermeable, bueno… tendremos el coloide perfecto: el anticoloide!-

Bruce parpadeó. Las aplicaciones… las aplicaciones eran miles, en medicina, en farmaceútica, en robótica e informática… sacudió la cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta que Tony seguía hablando y a él se le estaba cayendo la cabeza de sueño.  
-… podría usarlo como el acolchado perfecto, sería sintiente y reaccionaría a los protones de mi sudor, no te das cuenta…-  
\- Tony. Pantalones, café, laboratorio.- dijo Bruce con esfuerzo.- haz los esquemáticos y déjame dormir un par de horas. Cuando amanezca, estaré ahí para empezar las pruebas, de acuerdo?-  
\- Sí, voy a empezar de inmediato…- Tony se metió de cualquier manera en los jeans comando, se colocó la camiseta de Bruce al revés y estaba saliendo por la puerta casi en un trote cuando de pronto frenó y se volvió.- No te enoja que te deje solo?- dijo tras una pausa, confuso de repente.- A pepper…- agregó, y se mordió los labios. Bruce, ya recostado en las sábanas, sonrió soñolientamente.

\- Qué haces aquí todavía? Largo, vete a ser brillante. Y si encuentro una sola falla en los cálculos, te spankeo de nuevo. Vete ya!-  
Tony esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió corriendo.- Sí, Doctor Banner, como usted diga!- 

 

************************************ 

(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb_GA9cznJ4  
(2) https://www.black-leatherjacket.com/image/cache/data/Avengers-steve-rogers-leather-jacket/captain-america-leather-jacket-avengers-900x900.jpg  
(3) https://i.ytimg.com/vi/x5Lu7uQ7LAE/maxresdefault.jpg  
(4) http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/01/13/24A751E200000578-0-image-m-23_1421123887879.jpg  
(5) https://31.media.tumblr.com/ba98b0569163dd78af6cc4b5c81a033c/tumblr_inline_ngt64wIz841r1cfg2.png  
(6) https://www.homedecoratingcompany.com/mm5/graphics/00000001/croscill/thumb/tn260-croscill-horizons-king-9-piece-bed-in-a-bag.jpg  
(7) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a4/6d/9d/a46d9d615d0f232b9981667a0e0eb777.jpg  
(8) http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-fIHe--FKkDk/UPSLAg4GKGI/AAAAAAAAEQY/2dtYqYEGIxs/s1600/rdj+globes+14jan13+01.jpg  
(9) http://designsnext.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Red-Wedding-Dresses.gif  
(10) https://66.media.tumblr.com/a6e8c3dc02a2d18aef18e01b66407410/tumblr_inline_nkzb3xJB3v1s6ip7t.gif CECTPA- Habían misiones en las que Maria Hill, como representante de SHIELD, actuaba como la guardaespaldas ( es un decir) de Thor, principalmente en aquellas en que Thor representaba a Asgard en su cruzada por calmar el pánico mundial al alienígena de dos metros. Habían misiones extremadamente brutales en las que el Capi y Clint como su sniper iban a repartir patadas y flechazos hasta que terroristas o una dictadura soltaban a los prisioneros o rehenes de turno. Habían misiones realmente densas en las que Bruce y Tony se encerraban sobre algún artefacto que Coulson dejaba caer en sus manos y les daba 72 horas para que le explicaran si era una bomba o alguna otro tipo de WMD.  
Y habían misiones en las que Natasha, que solía pasar la vida en calzas y camisetas cuando estaba en la Torre, salía vestida como una diosa o una zorra, a veces tan disfrazada que les tomaba un buen rato reconocerla, y desaparecía por días. Esos días, la gente se ponía gruñona en la Torre: Thor preguntaba incesantemente por ella, Clint se emperchaba en algún lugar alto y no bajaba de ahí, Bruce estaba más callado de lo habitual y Tony hacía lo imposible por distraerlos.   
Steve, por supuesto, partía a SHIELD y solía gruñir, apestar y perseguir gente hasta que tenía una idea si ella estaba a salvo o no, porque cuando el Capi hacía el conteo de cabezas a su alrededor y había menos que cinco, bueno, el Capitán América podía ser un ángel, pero Steve Rogers era hinchapelotas emérito y además tenía PTSD.  
Pero de todos, Tony era el más preocupado, aunque nunca lo demostrase. Y si tenía alguna duda sobre cómo la Black Widow a veces jugaba su juego, o alguna sospecha, no la compartía con los demás.  
Porque Tony sabía. Clint podía conocer las misiones en papel, pero Tony las había visto, y sabía porqué Natasha en esos casos, nunca llevaba a Clint. Ni a nadie más.  
Había un par de cosas que Tony y Natasha nunca le habían contado a nadie más. 

 

La primera vez, Natasha lo había encontrado ebrio en un rincón del garaje tras la debacle con Extremis. Pepper había estado en cirugía: Bruce, en containement tras que la supuesta “ muerte” de Tony lo enviase a la Hulk-crisis más brutal que le hubiesen visto. Con Thor en Asgard y el Capi y Clint ayudando a contener el desastre, Natasha se había disculpado y había ido a SHIELD medical, y de ahí a la Torre, desierta y silenciosa.   
Tony no estaba ebrio, no como podía estarlo, en que se volvía más chispeante y radiante si cabe. No estaba borracho perdido, como había estado varias veces durante la crisis del paladio, exhausto y peleador. No: Tony estaba intoxicado, intoxicado hasta arriesgar la vida, había perdido control de sus esfínteres y estaba echado en un rincón con espuma en la boca y los ojos vacíos, y cuando Natasha lo encontró y clavó la aguja de disulfiram que había traído, Tony volvió en una crisis de vómito y convulsiones que tomó toda su fuerza manejar. Lo metió a la ducha. Lo lavó, desvistiéndolo como a un niño: le lavó el pelo lleno de cenizas humanas, lo hizo tragar varios litros de gatorade, le dio los analgésicos que su hígado podía tolerar, lo acostó, repitiéndole que Bruce estaría bien, que Pepper estaría bien.  
A la mañana siguiente lo encontró vestido, los ojos inyectados en sangre, dirigiendo a sus robots limpiando el garaje, y allí, en ese espacio, el maltratado, pero de pie, Tony Stark, había dado un paso incómodo, le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos y le había dado un casto, pero muy sentido, beso en la boca.

 

La segunda vez fue más simple y más siniestro. Estaba por amanecer cuando Tony sintió el pequeño comunicador que llevaba en muñeca encenderse, y como estaba dormitando en el laboratorio, el leve sonido lo despertó. Había estática: luego, un suspiro, una voz que conocía bien, y unas coordenadas. Tony, había dicho la voz.   
Tony no había estado completamente despierto cuando ya estaba en vuelo con el traje de Iron Man recién ajustándose a su alrededor. Aceleró tanto que casi se llevó un avión por delante. Y cuando aterrizó en el desagradable pueblito colombiano, no tuvo que buscar mucho: se dirigió directo a los campos de coca en llamas.  
Atada en cadenas, desnuda y herida, Natasha estaba en el centro del fuego, como una especia de oferta pagana. Los vapores la habían noqueado, y el metal del comunicador se había calentado y quemaba su mano, pero aún inconsciente, no lo soltaba.  
Tony la cargó en brazos metálicos: Tony se la llevó en línea recta a la Torre. Natasha no despertó hasta que la metió en una tina llena de loe vera a temperatura corporal, y aunque el dolor debía ser atroz, no se quejó, no dijo nada más que “ gracias”.  
Tony asintió, se arrodilló junto a la tina y le lavó el pelo con agua tibia. Con su suero de supersoldado ruso, Natasha sólo tenía manchas rosadas en la piel a la mañana siguiente: pero esa noche, debilitada y exhausta, había mirado a Tony al salir de la tina, y Tony la había envuelto en una bata ligera como un plumón de nube y la había acostado en su propia cama, sentándose a su lado con su laptop, leyendo sin decir nada.  
Natasha había dormido y se había ido a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada tampoco. Tony entendía su orgullo porque entendía el suyo propio. 

 

La tercera vez, una ducha de ácido le había comido la capa a Thor, parte del uniforme al Cap, y todo el peto a Clint ( Bruce, como de costumbre, ya no tenía más que los pantalones elásticos puestos) y Natasha, encuclillada en un rincón, se había cubierto los pechos con los brazos, pero estaba casi desnuda, y Tony había visto la tensión en sus hombros, el modo en que estaba lista para ponerse de pie, enderezarse, y sin sonrojarse…  
\- Fiesta nudista, yayy!.- dijo Tony saliendo de su armadura con una sonrisa, y para el desconcierto de sus compañeros, procedió a sacarse pantalones y camiseta, exhibiendo unos diminutos briefs rojos.- No puedo ser el único sin aire en sus partes… Toma, Nat.- dijo al pasar, arrojándole la camiseta de Black Sabbath y los jeans.- Si hacemos esto en serio, podríamos comerciar con un calendario… incluso shows de bachelorettes! Chippendales, move over! Sexy Avengers!- dijo con un bailecito, mientras su traje emitía alegremente los primeros acordes de you sexy thing.- Natasha puede ser nuestra manager, para que no se aprovechen de nosotros.-  
\- El porqué tengo yo que evitar que te hagan algo que te gusta tantísimo, Stark…-  
\- Pero es más sexy si nos llevas a todos con correíta y dices que no tenemos permiso de salir a jugar! Si eres la textbook dominatrix, Modesty Blaise!-  
A esas alturas, Steve ya lo había mandado a la mierda. Thor y Bruce en cambio, sonreían. ( Clint estaba enseñando sus bíceps, por supuesto)

 

La cuarta vez, un agente de Hydra había logrado no sólo secuestrar a Tony y darle una golpiza brutal, sino que habían intentado sacarle el arc reactor, con bastante torpeza. Estaban dudando sobre si explotaría o no cuando el búnker en que se habían escondido dio un sacudón y una sombra negra y roja les cayó encima como la furia del infierno. La habitación parecía una pintura expresionista cuando Natasha terminó y se acercó a Tony encadenado: que deshidratado, y con la cara tan golpeada que no podía abrir los ojos, estaba temblando de dolor, l sensación de infarto haciéndolo gemir, y en pleno flashback.  
\- Soy yo, Stark. Soy yo.- dijo Natasha, y al verlo no responder, cambió al italiano, al idioma de la madre de Tony.- ti amo, Anthony, ti amo. Tu o securo… tu o securo, caro mio, mio ragazzo… tu o forte, io sabere tua forza…-   
Tony le agarró la muñeca, y su mano luego fue ciegamente a aferrar su muslo mientras ella cambiaba el reactor roto por uno nuevo, sin equivocarse, sus manos ligeras y hábiles realizando las conexiones, hasta la luz azul pálido brilló de nuevo, intensa y firme. Hubieron varios segundos en los que Tony sólo pudo respirar, ciego y tembloroso, y Natasha le acarició la frente sin decir nada más.  
\- Romanoff?- tosió él, luego de un rato.  
\- Stark?-  
\- Nos… tenemos que mover, verdad…-  
\- No es urgente.-  
\- No…?-  
\- No. Los maté a todos.-  
\- Ah.- dijo Tony, y ensangrentado y pálido como la ceniza, se permitió una sonrisa feroz.- Bien. Prometo no contarle al Capitán Arcoiris.-  
\- Gracias. No me importa que sepa pero me irritan los sermones.-  
\- Sí, se hace fácil de odiar, el saco de pelotas, verdad?-  
\- Yo no le contaré esto a Bruce. Ya está bastante angustiado.-  
\- No debería angustiarse por mí, mi arvejita…-

 

La quinta vez, Tony había estado en una de las más caras y más desagradables fiestas europeas, a las que normalmente ya no iba, y en la que no le había costado nada notar que no sólo se estaban traficando armas y drogas bajo la mesa, sino que la debauchery estaba a niveles de ver a un lindo mozo siendo follado por dos líderes mundiales, uno en cada extremo, en la escalera. Tony ya se había bebido todo el Chateau de Yquem que podía tolerar y estaba buscando su chaqueta para retirarse cuando vio, en uno de los espejos, a Natasha, tinturada de rubio, con un vestido violáceo que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación y que se reía como una colegiala tonta del brazo de un dictador con la edad de ser su padre, haciéndole ojos a un tipo que Tony sabía de buena fuente que era la mano derecha de un terrorista africano.  
La sorpresa lo hizo mirarla fijo un momento: luego, dándose cuenta que estaba arruinando su cobertura, apartó la vista y fingió lo mejor que pudo. Pero estaba claro que había sido demasiado obvio: Natasha un momento luego cimbreó hacia él, y agarrándolo el brazo se lo llevó al balcón, la mano que apenas aparentaba sujetarse de su manga en realidad pellizcándolo dolorosamente.  
\- Maldito seas, Stark!- susurró, y sus ojos ardían.- Llevo dos semanas en esto! Ese tipo tiene una bomba EMP y está en plan Pol Pot! Va a devolver África a la edad de piedra!-  
\- Lo siento…?- gimió Tony, aunque no se atrevió a soltarse aunque estaban solos en el balcón, a pesar de que sentía que se le formaría un hematoma espectacular.  
\- Urduk, ya había comentado mi parecido con la “ Avenger Girl!” Tú y tus malditas ruedas de prensa!-  
\- Qué hago?- musitó Tony, impotente a su furia.- Lo mato y corremos…?-  
\- Quédate ahí y finge que lo disfrutas!- siseó ella, y Tony, que tenía un IQ sólo inferior a Bruce y Jane, lo que no lo molestaba, y que a Richards, lo que lo volvía loco, no comprendió lo que estaba pasando cuando ella se arrodilló, no entendió cuando ella llevó las manos a su cinturón, y sólo cuando ella lo sacó hábilmente de sus briefs y bajó el cierre entendió con un gemido de shock, pero ya era tarde, porque ella ya lo había envuelto con su boca masajeaba sus testículos con la otra mano.  
Tony sintió que las piernas se le hacían agua: el bamboleo de la cabeza rubia entre sus piernas era enloquecedor, era excitante, era demasiado delicioso. Natasha claramente conocía todos los trucos para dejar a un hombre sin mente ni voluntad, y Tony se halló por un momento incapacitado de nada más que gemir y jadear mientras la succión de esos labios rojos, el paladeo de una lengua experta siguiendo su vena, el roce de sus dientes en la cabeza, los dedos que presionaban sus bolas con la más exquisita técnica, volvieron todo rojo tras sus párpados.  
Dios, si Clint tenía esto, era un bastardo con más suerte de la que merecía en la vida!  
Y fue la memoria de Clint la que trajo su mente de vuelta: el hombre que quizá, quizá, era su hermano, era su amigo, y ésta era su amada, la que de rodillas lo felaba para salvar vidas. Tony se preguntó si él habría sido suficientemente fuerte para prostituirse por el bien mayor, si alguno de ellos era capaz, y lo dudó, lo dudó mucho.  
Sus manos fueron a la cabeza teñida de rubio que se movía contra su entrepierna, y aunque para los voyeurs que los miraban el gesto pareciera posesivo y dominante, en verdad sus dedos se hundieron en los rizos, y acariciaron la cabecita tan dulcemente como pudo.  
Luego, Tony procedió a tener el orgasmo más escandaloso que pudiera, jadeando y gruñendo, gritando al final y arqueándose como una gata en celo, para luego quedarse deshuesado en el balcón, estrábico mientras ella se levantaba.  
\- Joder, te pareces a ella, pero eres mucho mejor, chica!- exclamó con una carcajada, antes de buscarse en los bolsillo y entregarle cinco billetes de cien dólares.- guarda el cambio, nena… te contrataría por la noche, pero creo que me mataría… not man enough por esto…- agregó, dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando se fue.   
Cuando Natasha acabó su misión, y dejó el cadáver del terrorista y su teniente en la habitación de hotel, estaba bajando por la escalera de incendios del hotel en Oslo cuando vio discretamente estacionada en una esquina un Audi con placas inglesas. Se dejó caer con suavidad, y la Black Widow, su traje negro aún salpicado de sangre, se subió al asiento del copiloto y Tony enfiló directo a la carretera que los llevaba a un aeródromo discreto.  
\- Muertos?-  
\- Bruce toma té?-  
\- Okay.- Tony, que manejaba con una sola mano a 120 km/hr, alargó la otra a Natasha.- Mi dinero.-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Devuélveme mi dinero. No me mantengo millonario dejando caer verdes billetes everywhere, sabes.-  
Natasha, que se limpiaba las manos en un trapo, lo miró con curiosidad pero luego se encogió de hombros y sacándose los cinco billetes del escote, se los alargó, Tony echándoselos al bolsillo de la casaca sin mirar.  
\- hay agua y un sándwich en la cajuela. Es de tofu frito, está bastante bueno.-  
\- Le diste una mordida, Stark.- se quejó Natasha al sacarlo, echándole una mirada irritada.  
\- Como si no iba a saber de qué era?-  
\- La gente normal pregunta.-  
\- No hablo noruego.-   
Nat emitió un bufido y empezó a buscar música en la antiacuada radio digital del auto, y cuando encontró a Brahms, lo dejó allí. Tony le dio unos manotazos intentando cambiarlo, y ella inmediatamente tomó su brazalete y lo taseó.  
\- PERRA RUSA LOCA!- bramó Tony, a duras penas manteniendo el control del auto.- Estoy manejando, loca psicópata!-  
\- Tu concentración es un mierda, Stark. Bruce aguantaría.-  
\- Aguanté bastante, para que sepas.- dijo Tony con orgullo, mirándola de reojo con ojos chispeantes. Nat pareció por un momento ponerse seria, y se volvió a la ventana, un bufido en sus labios.  
Tony, que seguía manejando con una mano, atrapó su mano y le dio un beso. Ese gesto dulce y tierno descolocó a Natasha, que se quedó mirándolo de reojo, sorprendida.   
Tony le dirigió una mirada dulce, sin soltarle la mano. Un momento luego, sin embargo, su sonrisa se había dilatado, a tal punto que le arrugaba la nariz.  
\- Stark…- Natasha empezó a tratar de soltarse, pero Tony se agarró a su mano con todas sus fuerzas a 120 km/por hora empezaron con manotazos de nuevo hasta que Nat empezó a buscar su brazal de nuevo para tasearlo, Tony los agarró y los tiró por la ventana.  
\- STARK!!- bramó Nat.- Son mis armas, hijoputa!-  
\- Te hago unos nuevos… con memoria y reproductor mp4… toda la música clásica espantosa que quieras… y termoradar! Deja de pegarme, pelirroja descriteriada!-  
\- No te voy a volver a felar por eso.- dijo ella sombríamente, pero Tony se limitó a elevar una ceja como si la idea ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.  
\- Lo que quiero es que le des tips a Pep, Nat. Amo a la chica pero me chupa como si fuera una berenjena cruda. En serio, me han cortado el pelo con más devoción que eso...- dijo Tony con toda seriedad. Sus ojos bailoteaban.  
Natasha lo miró de arriba abajo, ahí ensangrentada al amanecer en un auto en una carretera perdida de Noruega, echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada. 

(11) For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once unafraid I can go where life leads me and somehow I know I'll be strong  
For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Who have my dreams come true  
For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
For once I have someone I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore  
For once I can say  
This is mine you can't take it  
As long as I know I have love I can make it  
For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
(12) http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Jeremy+Renner+Robert+Downey+Jr+Marvel+Studios+scJ73wKjyx7l.jpg  
(13) http://style.gq.com.au/media/file_uploads/1/9/1/0/19173-1.jpg  
(14) https://media3.giphy.com/media/ymmvoPE8lubZK/200_s.gif  
(15) http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/adams-arriv/amy-adams-jeremy-renner-arrival-premiere-london-19.jpg  
(16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Q1pDQzTW6c  
(17) https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1OYu6PSsaLk/maxresdefault.jpg  
(18) https://i.ytimg.com/vi/nvIGyv_Z70M/maxresdefault.jpg  
(19)   
Clint solía ocultar sus manos cuando podía. Una infancia y adolescencia con el arco, una juventud con un montón de armas blancas adicionadas, y un montón de peleas de bar y misiones de infiltración a través rejas, alambres de púas y caídas en concreto habían hecho que todo su cuerpo escultural, pero en especial sus manos, fueran una masa de cicatrices, callos y marcas. Sus manos estaban tan dañadas que a veces Steve se había preguntado cuánto más podrían seguir dependiendo de ellas, de su destreza inconcebible y la coordinación mágica con sus ojos penetrantes: pero a Clint le avergonzaban en situaciones sociales, y solía dejarse los guantes puestos, al menos los de motorista, puestos todo el tiempo, e incluso, al comienzo, había intentado hacerle el amor a Natasha usando sus manos lo menos posible en ella, temiendo que la repeliesen.  
Natasha había captado en segundos y le había dicho, no en términos ambiguos, qué era lo maravilloso de sus dedos rugosos y desiguales en sus zonas erógenas. Poco después, Bruce, que captaba las vergüenzas de los demás como si fueran propias, le había alargado una crema a base de picrato y una raíz china que, al ver que Clint se burlaba, le había acabado aplicando él mismo tres veces al día a pesar de las quejas del arquero que olía a dentista.  
Ahora, meses después, aunque los callos de arquería lucían iguales, el resto de las manos tenían que ser vistas a fuerte luz para apreciar todas las marcas. El dorso ya se veía casi normal, y Clint no protestaba a los masajes en sus manos con la crema, hechos paciente y constantemente por el doctor.  
Pero aún, si podía evitarlo, no tocaba a la gente con las manos. Solía usar sus muñecas, o el puño cerrado. Sólo Natasha y Bruce solían sujetarlo, abrirlo, y colocarlo en donde iba, con una caricia. 

(20) http://i.imgur.com/rxHfLUT.jpg


	12. RUN BACK TO ME

Capìtulo 12  
RUN BACK TO ME

 

I get high, and I love to get low  
So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll  
You know that's how the story goes-(1)

 

Aún no eran las seis, pero Bruce estaba acostumbrado a despertarse con el sol y el sonido de cimbales llamando a la oración en la India, y si bien tendía a volverse a dormir después de un bocado y no volver a asomar la nariz hasta el mediodía, esta vez, después de unos minutos con los talones en los muslos y los brazos relajados para centrarse, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso una camiseta amarilla sobre los primeros jeans que encontró, se caló los slip on que eran sus zapatos favoritos y bostezando, buscó sus lentes y tratando vagamente de poner algún orden a sus rizos mojados enfiló al garaje/laboratorio/workshop, que era el hábitat natural de Tony.   
Se oía el sonido vago de computadores zumbando en pleno procesamiento, algunos chispazos eléctricos y el ronroneo de los engranajes de Dumm-E: todo eso bajo el sonido reverberante de Elle King, Ex’s and Oh’s.  
Y la voz de Tony cantando en un pésimo falsetto.

… cause I’m the best baby that it ever gonna be  
One two three, you gonna run back to me.   
Always wanna come, but you never wanna leave… 

\- Es éste el modelo, en serio?- dijo Bruce admirado, agachándose y calándose los lentes para mirar muy cerca el modelo tridimensional azulado de una micela no perfectamente redonda, sino más bien ovalada, con espículas en las puntas, lado a lado a una complicada ecuación que probaba sus sustentación(2).- Tony, es preciosa.-  
\- Gracias, papi. Nuestro pequeño tiene los grupos ésteres más lindos de toda la nursery, verdad? Ahora es cosa tuya irradiar cosas hasta que le hagas una solución que no sólo sustente a Hindy, sino que lo mantenga con los protones cargados y saludables.-  
\- Hindy?- Bruce miró a Tony de reojo, inclinó la cabeza al lado y luego negó.- No, no te dejaré que le pongas a nuestra micela Hindeburg.-(3)  
\- Porqué? Las otras micelas se reirán de él?-  
\- De ella. Y El Hindeburg explotó matando a una treintena de persona e inspirando el eterno “ Oh, the humanity”.-  
\- Mmm.- Tony, los ojos chispeantes aunque ojerosos, se permitió una seria consideración.- Quieres el honor de nombrar nuestro primer descendiente conjunto, entonces?-  
\- En realidad, se parece a la cabeza de Phil Coulson.- dijo Bruce contemplativamente, y Tony largó una carcajada, acercándose y ofreciéndole una taza de café mediada.- Pero sabes a qué se va a parecer cuando le enganche los grupos anilo? A Mr. Potato Head.-(4)  
\- Muy paternal, Brucey. The Potato Protocol.-  
Bruce gorgoriteó, pero ya tenía los ojos siguiendo las líneas de cálculo en una pantalla.- Dios, Tony. Esto es impecable. Anoche estabas realmente inspirado…- agregó con una sonrisa que parecía el gesto enamorado de un muchacho de catorce años.- Es hermoso, audaz… los saltos cuadráticos te salen tan perfectos.-  
\- Las edité un poquito. Te gustan?- dijo Tony, con poco corriente modestia.- Te gustan?-  
\- Que si me gustan? Armar la química de la solución que necesitas para suspender la micela va ser un placer. Dame un par de días y escribiré cada una de las interacciones posibles… a mano.-  
\- Sí, bueno, sobre eso.- dijo Tony, y bajó la vista un momento.- El mejor bio-3d-printing es el de Cho en Corea.(5) Tengo el jet preparándose, quiero ir a imprimirla y hacer las primeras duplicaciones allá, ahora mismo. Podría enviárselas y que las resumergiera ella pero…-  
\- Por qué no vas a ir? Es mucho más exacto si lo haces tú mismo?- dijo Bruce ausentemente, tomando notas sin mirar en una tablet mientras seguía leyendo las ecuaciones.  
Tony por un momento guardó silencio, y eso era tan anormal que Bruce despegó la mirada de las muy seductoras líneas de símbolos y letras y lo miró de costado.- Tony?-  
\- Bueno, lo puede hacer sin mí, para eso le hago esas donaciones monstruosas…-  
\- Tony, no entiendo.- dijo Bruce, y cruzó el laboratorio: aunque había un mesón entre los dos, su rostro buscó la mirada de Tony lo más cerca que pudo, mientras el ingeniero, ojeroso, seguía concentrado en otra pantalla llena de cálculos.- Por qué no quieres ir? Normalmente ya habrías partido…-  
\- Bueno, es distinto ahora, no? No vale la gritadera y el show que conlleva, y si pasa algo que me requiera ponerme el traje, sería…-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, sus cejas fruncidas, como cuando elaboraba en una hipótesis que no le parecía segura.- Tony, piensas que me voy a enojar si te vas a Corea por unos días a probar la micela?-  
\- Puedes venir conmigo. No te aburrirás en el laboratorio de Cho, tiene unos sintetizadores de tejido en testeo que son de lo más sexy…-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y había algo cálido y suave como chocolate caliente en sus ojos.-Tony, mírame a la cara.-  
El ingeniero levantó la cara, y la tensión en sus rasgos, el deje de agresividad en sus ojos, (6) hizo que el rostro de Bruce se suavizara aún más, algo parecido a un poco de conmiseración en su gesto.  
\- No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, Bruce.- dijo Tony en voz baja. La confesión era una costra arrancada de un tirón, y Bruce rodeó el mesón para apoyar la cadera en uno de los cajones y alargando una mano, acariciar la mejilla trasnochada y rasposa de Tony, que se apoyó en el toque como un cachorro.  
\- Por Dios, deja todas esas expectativas. No te voy a arrancar la cabeza por sentir entusiasmo por una idea que va a revolucionar once campos por lo menos! Ni espero que te pases el tiempo cosido a mi costado! Tony…- dijo Bruce, y atrajo un taburete con el pie para sentarse a su lado, (7) poder mirarlo a los ojos, que se veían confusos y esperanzados.- vete a Corea, e imprime el Potato-límero. Mantenme al tanto de las novedades. Toma fotos y probemos el sexo telefónico. Cuando vuelvas, tendré la solución para suspender la micela lista, si puedo. Pero deja de actuar como si me tuvieras miedo, porque nada podría herirme más.-  
\- No tengo miedo de que Hulk aparezca y tenga una pataleta. Tengo miedo de ti, Bruce, nunca de Hulk.- susurró Tony.- Tengo miedo que te des cuenta de la tontería tan idiota que has hecho empezando esto y…-  
\- Tony. Desde que te conozco has explotado cosas, hecho rabiar a Steve, hecho maldecir a Fury y hecho malabares con armas nucleares. Si alguna de esas cosas no me hubiera dado señales de alerta, sería certificadamente retardado. Sé exactamente en qué me he metido, y con quién. Eres tú quien está confuso sobre con quién se ha metido en esto.- susurró Bruce en respuesta, y apoyó la frente en su hombro.- No soy Pepper, no soy tu padre, no soy ninguna de las personas que ha querido cambiarte, controlarte o reprimirte. Soy yo, Bruce, el tipo que se tragó una fórmula experimental y después se irradió hasta la médula. No quiero que dejes de ser impulsivo, pero déjame que seamos impulsivos juntos.-   
Tony le agarró la cara y lo besó, y a pesar de que la posición era incómoda, el beso se profundizó tibio y hambriento hasta que tuvieron que separarse por aire.  
\- No tienes un jet esperándote?-  
\- Ah? Sí. Pero es mío. Que espere.-   
\- Combustibles fósiles contaminando la biósfera…-  
\- Le pondré energía verde en cuanto pueda… Bruce, qué pasa con mi cinta…?-  
Bruce rió contra su cuello.- Ah, sí, la cinta.- musitó, agarrándole la cabeza para dejarlo quieto. Tony hizo un sonido de deseo y luego gimió mientras Bruce le lamía, besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello, su besos constantes y dedicados, casi feroces. Con desparpajo, Bruce lo giró en silla rotatorio hasta llegar al punto de inicio, en donde Tony ya estaba jadeando.  
Luego, Bruce le quitó la cinta, le subió la manga, la ató en la otra muñeca, y con una enorme sonrisa, le dio una palmadita.  
\- Listo, para que te acuerdes cada vez uses la mano de lo que te está esperando en casa.-  
\- Sádico bastardo.- siseó Tony, los ojos brillantes.  
\- Y me amas por eso?-  
\- Que Dios me ayude, es verdad.- dijo Tony yéndose con una maldición, no sin volverse para mirarlo una vez más, tan modoso ahí, el Doctor Banner sentado en un taburete con su batita y sus lentes.- Mantén el comunicador, el teléfono y el Skype a la vista! Y está atento a las redes! Y a tu correo! -  
\- No me mandes mensajes en todos ellos a la vez.-  
\- Ya te mandé el primero!-  
Bruce, la risa de Tony yéndose por el pasillo, buscó su teléfono y lo abrió, para echarse a reír irreprimiblemente. Tony les había tomado una selfie mientras se besaban. Estaba claro que lo estaba disfrutando, pero también aparecía en primer plano su v de la victoria.  
Bruce rodó los ojos al cielo, se volvió a la pantalla para empezar a trabajar en la solución, le pidió a JARVIS una taza de té, y cuando esta llegó, puso a calcular los números iniciales, se recostó en la silla de laboratorio, tomó su té en la mano, y se tomó una selfie, que posteó inmediatamente a twitter, con una expresión beatífica.  
#freeatlast #blessedsilence #peace. Luego, apagó el teléfono. 

************************************************

\- Tony dice que si no le contestas se pone la armadura y se vuelve. Doc, por favor, tengo 72 textos.- dijo Clint (8) asomándose a la hora de almuerzo, un plato en su mano con lo que parecía un delicioso budín vegano 50% queso.- Y la mayoría son insultos. También amenazas. Incluso le ha estado mandando mensajes a Nat, que los borra en cuanto le llegan.-  
\- Por qué no los borras tú?-  
\- Porque siempre me da curiosidad cómo logra tanto insulto imaginativo. De hecho, me he apropiado de algunos para mi uso personal… vieras la cara de mis reclutas de SHIELD cuando los llamo “recuntards”-  
Bruce mantuvo la seriedad mientras realizaba la rápida separación de unas alícuotas en pipetas en una batería de tubos kahn.- Estás dando clases?-  
\- Algo así. De cómo evitar una concusión cuando te dan una paliza. Muchos reprueban.- dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros.- Doc, te vas a comer el budín? Steve te lo hizo con todo su amor americano, y está bueno, Natasha llegó cuando lo estaba sacando del horno, y tú sabes que planea esas cosas.-  
\- No temes que se coma tu parte mientras me traes la mía?- dijo Bruce, agregando un nuevo líquido que tiñó las alícuotas de diferentes tipos de azul grisáceo.  
\- Nah, se la robé al Capi mientras cocinaba. Estaba tan fascinado mirando a Libby hacer un pie de manzana de postre que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.-   
\- Libby está en la cocina? Cernió la harina con el azúcar antes de preparar el pie?-  
\- Sí, cómo supiste?-  
\- Eso significa que estás tratando con la Libby de 1945. La harina no empezó a venir cernida y libre de costras de trigo hasta los años 50: antes de eso, tenías que cernirla, porque a nadie le gustaba lo integral.-  
Clint asintió, sacó su teléfono, y le tomó una foto, a lo que Bruce parpadeó sorprendido, mientras se quitaba guantes para lavarse las manos y recibir su plato.- A qué vino eso?-  
\- Foto tuya, siendo listo, para Stark. Si le prometo fotos tuyas a diario, seguramente me deja en paz.- dijo Clint sonriendo para sí.- A ver cuánto ofrece por una en la ducha?-  
\- Inténtalo. En serio.- dijo Bruce, los ojos relucientes mientras se llenaba la cara de budín vegetariano. (9) Clint esbozó su mejor sonrisa incorregible, (19)y los dos supieron que la estúpida apuesta estaba en marcha.  
\- Vaya, Doc. Quiere exhibirme algo grande, para que lo inmortalice para la posteridad?-  
\- No tendrás posteridad a este paso. Y sí es grande. Y verde. Muy verde.- Bruce al fin no pudo mantener el tipo y se echó a reír.- Barton, me haces hablar como gángster, es terrible.-

LOS SIETE DÍAS DE NO TONY STARK EN TORRE STARK (Y SU INFLUENCIA EN LAS REDES SOCIALES)  
DIA UNO ( Martes)  
@Needmorearrows a @Ironstud : (18kb)  
La imagen, sumamente dulce, mostraba a Bruce Banner, los rizos revueltos, dormido de bruces, abrazando la almohada, el rostro relajado en el descanso, los brazos desnudos en primer plano, la bata de laboratorio y los lentes tirados sobre una silla, tapado con un edredón hasta las caderas, parte de la espalda a la vista, la obvia tenue luz la del amanecer. La belleza de la foto estaba algo arruinada por un pedazo de la cara de Clint y dos dedos haciendo una V de la victoria en una esquina ( la esquina superior, y cabeza abajo) porque a pesar de que sólo se veía un poco, era obvio que su sonrisota mostraba hasta los molares.  
@srogers a @Ironstud  
Por favor no lo animes. Todo está en orden en la Torre y yo vigilaré que todo se mantenga en orden hasta que regreses.   
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Ax[ t3d cos.56Ŏ x 7(hd)3738 sen6 (theta)x9] ?  
@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
78,9 Ŏ. Mua.  
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
{Ɵ}ƥ  
@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Y me besas con esa boca?! Estoy shockeado, Banner, shockeado!  
@Bannermed a Ironstud  
Envía data de la Cradle de Cho. Tengo curiosidad. Además, Dummy dice hola. Hoy me bañó en espuma antiexplosiva sin absolutamente ningún motivo.  
@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Es su modo de ser cariñoso.  
@Bannermed a Ironstud  
Eran 45 litros. No sé si estoy listo para ese tipo de compromiso.   
@Ironstud a @Bannermed (1.200 kb)  
Una fotografía de la magnífica tecnología de la Cradle de Helen Cho. En el borde de la imagen, ya que el 95% de la foto era la cara sonriente de Tony Stark.(11)  
@Bannermed no está disponible.

De: CEO Virginia Potts   
Para: Tony   
Subject: Visita industria en China.  
“… aprovechar de ver el estado de las última innovaciones en las fábricas en Hyung tse, considerando que las autoridades de la zona se han mostrado muy flexibles con el tema de las patentes americanas. No haría ningún daño que te dejaras ver en alguna de las municipalidades locales, dejases que te tomen algunas fotos y visitaras la planta, además de agasajar algunos de los oficiales. Dado que estás a menos de una hora de vuelo, de otra forma podría ser considerado bastante maleducado de nuestra parte si tu viaje se hace público, así que te suplico, Tony…”

De: CEO Virginia Potts   
Para: Doctor Banner   
Subject: Maldito Tony.  
“… podrías reenviarle la carta de alguna forma que asegure que la lea? Sé que a ti te escucha y esto es importante…”

De: Doctor Banner   
Para: Tony   
Subject: PRIVADO, NO LO ABRAS EN PUBLICO.

@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Te odio.  
@Bannermed no está disponible.

DIA DOS ( Miércoles)

Twitter:

@Ironstud: Alguien me puede enseñar a decir “ fuck you in the ass” en mandarín?  
@Pepperpotts: Tony NO.  
@redmenace: Te mandé link con la transcripción fonética, Stark.  
@IAMTHOR: PENSE QUE HABIAN REGLAS CONTRA TENER INTERCAMBIO SEXUAL CON TUS EMPLEADOS, STARK.  
@Needmorearrows a @Ironstud : (56kb)  
La nueva fotografía mostraba a Bruce, que estaba goteando, un traje de baño pequeño pero decente de un suave tono de azul lo único puesto, acabando de salir de la piscina olímpica en el piso 72 de la Torre(). Estaba echándose los rizos atrás, los ojos cerrados, y el abundante vello de su pecho rizado y brillante por el agua, su rostro cargado de serenidad porque nadar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Contra los magníficos ventanales llenos de cielo azul que daban el efecto infinity pool, Bruce se veía guapo y contento.(12)  
La foto estaba arruinada por la cara de Clint en primer plano, estilo selfie, haciendo la V de la victoria y exhibiendo todo el interior de su boca en lo que pretendía ser un gesto alegre.

@IAMTHOR TO @Ironstud  
LA DAMA DARCY ME HA DICHO QUE HAY PROGRAMAS DE COMPUTADORA QUE PUEDEN HACER QUE CUALQUIER IMAGEN DE LUZ CAPTADA CON EL TELEFONO CELULAR SE VEA MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE ERA. QUIERO PRESERVAR ESTA IMAGEN TOMADA EN EL PAIS DE KENYA EN LA QUE APARECEMOS MI AMADA JANE Y YO. PUEDES HACERLA MEJOR DE ALGUNA FORMA?

@Ironstud to @IAMTHOR ( 1298 kb)  
La imagen mostraba a Jane sentada en un muro de piedra antiguo, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor, su mentón sobre su coronilla, con él apoyado en el muro y entre sus muslos, que quedaban justo a la altura de sus codos. Thor estaba echado atrás, magnificando el contacto, una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, los ojos entrecerrados por el sol, una muñeca alrededor de uno de los tobillos desnudos de Jane en sandalias. Jane tenía la cabeza ladeada, su cabello castaño mezclándose con el rubio de Thor, el sol destellando en su pómulo tostado, el beige del viejo muro y el verde profundo del paisaje destacando los claros jeans de Thor y su blanca camiseta, con Jane, vestida de lila, un simple reborde alrededor suyo, su rostro el punto focal de la fotografía.  
Tony había enfocado, recortado y suavizado ángulos hasta que en vez de enfocarte en las uñas sucias de los pies de Jane o el desgaste del muro, te enfocabas en sus ojos soñadores y en la sonrisa refulgente de Thor.  
Clint le ayudó a Thor a mandársela a Jane y a ponerla de fondo de pantalla en su teléfono, pero casi no fue necesario, porque unas hermosas ampliaciones enmarcadas gemelas fueron enviadas una a Nome y la otra instalada junto a la puerta de Thor, seguras tras vidrio antibalas, de 80 x 120 cm, cortesía de Stark Industries, esa misma noche.

@Bannermed a @Ironstud.  
La solución me está dando problemas. Tienes algún proyecto pendiente que te gustaría que resuelva?

@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Hay una broma sobre pantalones y proyectos que me muero por hacer. Pero aparte, terminal 7c, clave MySharona. Sírvete. La cradle de Cho es una mierda de todos modos. Estoy reminiaturizando una versión de escritorio para ponerla en nuestro mesón favorito.

@Bannermed a @Ironstud.  
Trata de no insultar a Helen.

@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Nah, me conoce desde hace años.

De: IronYo   
Para: CEO Virginia Potts   
Subject: Visita industria en China.  
“… hago la maldita visita si consigues que Cho me deje entrar de nuevo al lab. En serio, hazle una donación o lo que quiera, pero mi Potatolímero está ahí adentro solito!…”  
**************  
Le había costado dos centrífugas nuevas última generación, pero Cho se había ablandado al fin y lo habí dejado regresar al laboratorio, con la promesa de no hacer más chistes sobre su crush en Thor, su falta de pechos o la pobreza de su magister en medicina nuclear, justo a tiempo para recuperar el Potato límero recién horneadito y hermoso. Tony sacó el teléfono para tomar unas fotos a la pantalla del microscopio de electrones y pensó en enviárselas inmediatamente a Bruce: pero acababa de apretar SEND cuando se dio cuenta que eran las tres de la mañana en New York, y posiblemente lo habría despertado.  
Joder, desde cuándo él se preocupaba de esas cosas?  
*************  
La solución se estaba portando pésimo, así que Bruce había dejado varias sales distintas decantando y se había entretenido vaciando la carpeta de pendientes de Tony, en donde habían varios proyectos enviados para su consideración de la unidad de Investigación y Desarrollo de Stark Industrias que esperaban su input.  
Algunos proyectos desde el 2003.  
Bruce estaba trabajando entretenidísimo en un biomarker para la anemia aplástica cuando la puerta del lab se abrió y entró Natasha, pálida pero con el paso elástico de siempre, un gran chaleco de lana envolviendo su figura perfecta sobre lo que parecía un vestido gris flojo. Era lógico: cualquier tipo de pantalones iba a apretar justamente la zona de la herida. Bruce le sonrió, y fue a tomarle de las manos la teterita de porcelana que cargaba.  
\- hagamos que ya te dije lo de que no deberías levantarte aún ni menos cargar peso, y disfrutemos el te. Mm, naranja.- dijo Bruce al desgaire, haciendo vagos gestos para que ella se sentara en una otomana en el extremo del lab y él cazara dos tazas de los mesones de trabajo, las que lavó cuidadosamente, porque no recordaba en qué momento las había dejado por ahí.- Tú y Clint han hecho un arte de traerme té con las malas noticias. Qué pasa, Nat?-  
\- La herida ya está cicatrizada, y los médicos de SHIELD ya no intentan tasearme cuando me levanto.-  
\- Y eso para ti es tan bueno como un alta?-  
\- Quiero la opinión de mi médico personal.- dijo Nat con una sonrisa pícara más de los ojos que los labios, haciendo que Bruce moviera la cabeza.- A él lo puedo sobornar con mezclas de té extranjeros… entre otras cosas.-   
\- Como no estoy afiliado a ningún board de ningún hospital, no tengo problemas en tomar sobornos. Sobre todo un tan buen Darjeerling.- dijo Bruce sin poder evitar una sonrisa en respuesta.- De todas formas, recuéstate en la otomana. No quiero que pongas presión extra en tu sistema porta aún.-  
\- No es todo un excusa para tenerme de espaldas y vulnerable, doctor?- dijo Natasha, de costado, los ojos chispeantes.  
\- Nat, no estarías vulnerable ni atada como pollo asado y con mitones en las manos.- dijo Bruce riendo. Natasha rió con él, y luego se apoyó en la suave felpa.- Vamos. Dame las malas noticias antes de que saque la cajita de bombones que me dejó Tony para mis visitas.-  
\- No es una mala noticia, exactamente. Pero estuve pensando en lo que dijiste sobre el té de peyote. Y aunque creo saber por qué reaccioné cómo lo hice a pesar de que la dosis fuera baja, es algo que tengo que pedirte que seas muy, muy discreto. Quiero tu palabra primero.- dijo Nat, seria. Bruce se quitó los lentes y asintió, curiosidad en su rostro.  
Cuando Nat acabó con la historia de la accidental sobredosis que Thor le diera, Bruce se frotaba el puente de la nariz y miraba el techo.  
\- Te drogó. Te drogó, con las mejores intenciones, hasta el pelo. Y aún así fuiste bastante irresponsable para ir a meterte a rescatar unos aviones secuestrados…- dijo el científico, la voz tranquila pero con un trasfondo metálico y duro.  
\- Y quién iba a hacerlo? Clint estaba ebrio perdido, y tú no ibas a pilotar un avión…-  
\- Nat, casi te mataron.- gruñó Bruce.  
\- Se salvaron los pasajeros, que era lo importante.- retrucó ella.  
La mano de Bruce se movió rápido, y le aferró la muñeca: pero a diferencia de su primer encuentro, lo que se reflejó en los ojos de Natasha no era miedo, no era rechazo: era desafío, sí, pero también un gesto conmovido al ver cómo los ojos de Bruce se tintaban de verde por ella.  
\- Tan desesperada estás por equilibrar la balanza entre los que has matado y los que has salvado que vas a intentar misiones suicidas como esa?-  
\- No es lo mismo que haces tú?- soltó ella en voz baja, a lo que Bruce se tensó, en un esfuerzo por recuperar la calma.  
\- Trato de equilibrar las cosas con vacunas. No con los puños.- dijo él con voz suave.  
\- No todos somos genios, doctor.- dijo Natasha con dulce amargura.   
\- Hay otras maneras. Hay mejores maneras que tratar de manejar un 747 lleno de pasajeros mientras estás llena de peyote y con un cuchillo en al vena porta. – dijo Bruce, y aunque lo decía enojado, la sumatoria los hizo bufar a los dos.- Cuándo esto se convirtió en algo que hay que explicarte? No se suponía que los locos del grupo son Clint y Tony? Se te contagiaron las ganas de acabar cada misión en manos de los médicos de SHIELD?-  
\- Quizá tengo ganas de acabarlas en manos de mi médico personal.- sonrió ella.  
\- Eso es porque aún no has acabado el curso de antibióticos que te indiqué. Cuando llegues a las tres penicilinas clásicas en cristales, me vas a odiar tanto.-   
\- No podría odiarte ahora que te conozco.- dijo Nat, y su simpleza casi abrupta los tomó por sorpresa a los dos. Bruce entrecruzó los dedos y se frotó las manos como siempre que estaba nervioso, y Natasha por un momento lamentó haberlo azorado, hasta que se dio cuenta, por el gesto calculador y científico que había aparecido en los ojos pardos, que Bruce pensaba en otra cosa.  
\- Natasha. Tras el peyote, notaste alguna diferencia en tus memorias, sueños, recuerdos?-  
Ella estaba entrenada para no dejar traslucir nada nunca, pero Bruce era observador y la leve tensión en las comisuras de los rojos labios no se le pasó desapercibida. No la presionó: Bruce solo siguió sorbiendo su té, echándole una mirada al laboratorio, que aunque era supuestamente suyo, se sentía algo vacío sin Tony paseándose entre los mesones, ignorando batas de laboratorio y guantes, charlando a toda velocidad mientras hurgaba las pantallas y experimentos de Bruce con total despreocupación sobre propiedades o riesgos.  
\- Se suponía que el peyote ayudaba a integrar la mente, a recuperar e identificar antiguos triggers y miedos, a fin de sacarlos del subconsciente y curarlos, en altas dosis. En bajas, es sólo un buen relajante del sistema simpático.- Bruce se sirvió mas té.- Cuando me tomé la mitad de la dosis que Thor te dio, me pasé dos días vagando por Nuevo México, congelado a media transformación, y con mi peor memoria en loop en mi cabeza.-  
Natasha lo miró fijamente, pero no preguntó. Bruce tampoco preguntó más, antes de bajar la vista a las manos de ella, que estaban tan apretadas una con otra que los nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Alargó las manos, y Natasha puso sus blancas y letales manos en las bondadosas manos morenas y gastadas de Bruce, que las acarició.  
\- Supongo que esa respuesta es la que necesitaba. Encontraré otro modo de ayudar a Libby…-  
\- No.- dijo Nat, sujetándolo.- No, al contrario. Siento que…- la voz bajó, íntima, inexperimentada, casi incapaz de hablar en palabras tan ajenas.- De alguna forma, estoy recuperando memorias. Estoy recordando cosas. Es como si todos los cajones se abrieran y se abrieran a la luz.-  
\- Yo también recuperé recuerdos reprimidos. Fue un infierno.- dijo Bruce despacio.- No me puedo imaginar cómo es para ti…-  
\- Estoy recordando cosas que no pueden haber ocurrido. Son sueños, verdad? Alucinaciones?- dijo Natasha, y había una duda como un pozo tras la seguridad de su voz.  
\- Se han descrito alucinaciones psicodélicas, pero no falsos recuerdos o la reconstrucción quimérica del LSD. No debería hacerte alucinar, pero todo es posible.-  
\- Si lo que hace es reunir memorias, cohesionarlas… es justo lo que Libby necesita. Si lo aguanta.- dijo Natasha, en voz baja.- Quieres que hable con ella?-  
Bruce asintió, los dos juntos como dos conspiradores.   
\- Quieres hablar de ello?-  
\- Ah?-  
\- De esas memorias imposibles?-  
Natasha se lamió los labios, y liberó sus manos, poniéndose de pie. Era tan pequeña que la cabeza de Bruce sentado en la otomana quedaba a la altura de sus senos.   
\- No todavía.- dijo, y yendo al mesón, se subió la falda, enseñando que no llevaba medias y sólo unas flojas pantaletas de encaje rojo, que no tocaban el parche adhesivo sobre el hueso de su cadera izquierda. Ella lo miró con leve desafío, porque era la Black Widow: hubiera preferido desnudarse por completo, que hablar de memorias y recuerdos.   
Bruce se levantó, y yendo a uno de los cajones del laboratorio, sacó un tubo de crema y un spray. Arrodillándose sin incomodidad a sus pies, y con enorme delicadeza que sorprendía en sus manos grandes, apartó el parche, observando la herida, aún roja aunque ya encostrada. Con mucha habilidad y sólo los dedos anular y meñique extendió crema sobre la cicatrización, y unos pufs de spray antes de volver a adherir el parche. Luego, cuidadosamente, devolvió la falda a su posición.  
\- Lista.- dijo, sentándose en los talones. Natasha lo miraba como si algo la hubiera desconcertado: su mirada era dulce, muy dulce, Tan dulce como el beso que depositó en sus rizos, antes de irse, dejándole la teterita aún mediada. Bruce la miró irse pensativo, y unos momentos después estaba en línea.

@Bannermed a @IAMTHOR  
Cuándo regresas?

@IAMTHOR a @Bannermed  
Estaré en la Torre en tres horas de tiempo, shieldbrother. Me encuentro en los aposentos de mi maestro Erik Selvig, quien me sugiere que te envíe sus saludos. Es necesaria mi asistencia en algún evento, batalla o aventura?

@Bannermed a @IAMTHOR  
Natasha se ha levantado y está muy triste.

@IAMTHOR a @Bannermed  
Llegaré en una hora.

De: CEO Virginia Potts   
Para: Tony   
Subject: Quédate en Corea.  
O donde se te antoje. Te estoy cambiando inmediatamente por el Doctor Banner. No sólo acabó la turbina bipartita que tenías prometida del 2009, se la llevó a los chicos de Desarrollo y les enseñó a replicarla. No suelto a este hombre ni para que lo canonicen. Si me ofrece ser la CEO de Bannermed, te abandono por un dólar.

De: Ironyo   
Para: CEO Virginia Potts   
Subject: Zorra traidora.  
Haz eso y me declaro la esposa trofeo y hago que te ECHE.

@Bannermed a @Ironstud (21 kb)  
Bruce llevaba una camisa a rayitas finas y pantalones rectos y elegantes. Steve, a su lado, con un sweater delgado beige sonreía, con un tenedor lleno de lo mein en la mano: entre ambos, Natasha, con un vestido rojo a cuadros le diriguía una mirada sardónica a la cámara. Al otro lado de la mesa, Clint con una camisa negra abrazaba a Libby y a Pepper, una a cada lado, las dos chicas rubias sonrientes mientras que el gesto de Clint era muy pícaro y satisfecho. 

@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Espero que todos ustedes engorden. Tú en especial, Tweety.

DIA TRES ( JUEVES)

Llamada de a   
\- Te desperté? Seguramente recién te acostaste.-  
\- … la verdad estaba calentándome pollo frito. Estos orientales aman más el KFC que nosotros. En New York son las cuatro y cuarto… pasa algo, mi verdurita favorita?-  
-… Espero que comas algo más que pollo frito.-  
\- Cho ya se rindió con sus horribles batidos macrobióticos. Pero comeré todo el chapsui que se te antoje si me cuentas de qué se trató la pesadilla.-  
-…-  
\- Hasta me tragaré unas vitaminas.-  
\- Tony…- la voz de Bruce se hizo vaga, y hubo un sonido como si se hubiera recostado en la cama.- Te echo de menos, sabes eso?-  
\- Yay. Es mutuo, Brucey, aunque esté completamente seducido por el Potatolímero. Es sólo lujuria, lo que tú yo tenemos es lo real…-  
\- * risa ahogada*. * sollozo*-  
\- Hey, hey, que si se me parte el reactor esto va a ser Fukushima…* voz ahogada* háblame. Dime todo, Bruce…-  
-… eran Steve y Nat. Estaban… estaban hiriéndolos. Me estaban protegiendo, y no podía transformarme, y les hacían tanto daño…-  
\- Es porque estuviste curándole la herida a Nat? Estoy seguro que está mejor: me insultó cuando le mandé fotos de las bufandas de tetas que venden acá y que planeo llevarle de regalo.-  
\- Lo estoy googleando mientras hablar. OhporDios.-  
\- Googlea después “ Tribus urbanas korea”, para que tus pesadillas se pongan variadas.-  
\- … me está dando miedo.-  
\- Google?-  
\- … todo esto.-  
\- Brucey, tienes que especificar, no puedo lidiar a esta distancia con un súbito miedo a todo. Existe es fobia? Eres un omnifóbico? Oye, sabías que existe la fobia a la ropa? Ésa si es una buena fobia para que desarrolles…-  
\- La tengo. Te informo que soy el flasher más triste de New York. Clint está tan acostumbrado a mi desnudez cuando vuelvo de una transformación que en una de las últimas misiones me trajo una Coke, charló media hora de la misión y se puso a mostrarme flechas rotas antes de acordarse de entregarme los pantalones de emergencia.( pausa) * sollozo*-  
\- Bruce, ayuda aquí, no creo que llores porque Clint sea un idiota, no puedo adivinar, ayúdame…-  
\- … * sob* qué pasó a lo de … g-genio… en “ genio billonarioplayboyphilantrophist”-   
-… estás asustado porque antes tu único trigger es que te patearan una bola, pero ahora Nat, Steve, Clint, Thor y yo somos otros tantos testículos virtuales colgando de ti? Y tan a la vista como suelen estar tus lindas, peluditas…?-  
\- Te das cuenta que con ese tipo de charla, las posibilidades de que volvamos a tener sexo acaban de salir de los números reales y convertirse en números definidos por un límite tendiente a 0.-  
\- Oye, quién se estaba aforrando a Nat y a Steve juntos la vez? Tú te das cuenta que ni Thor podría hacer eso, verdad?-  
-* pausa* No veía quién era, pero me estaban protegiendo…-  
\- No era yo verdad? Yo, con un ataque de lujuria? No se me ocurre otro modo de que alguien pudiera apalear a ese par sin quedar como si hubiera pasado por una procesadora de carne.-  
-… okay.-  
\- Cómo va nuestra solución- sopita?-  
\- Tony?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Gracias por escuchar.-  
\- De nada. Es genial tener el manos libres… háblame de isótopos ahora, sexy doc. Qué tienes puesto?-  
\- Un pijama de algodón azul con la A en el pecho. Y calcetines. Y tú?-  
\- Nada, excepto cierta cintita.-

@needmorearrows a @Ironstud (51 kb)  
Tendido de costado en el sillón, Bruce estaba señalando o explicando algo con el tenedor, los lentes caídos en la punta de la nariz, la expresión de debate clara en su rostro: podía ser muy modesto y humilde, pero cuando se tratba de debatir algún punto científico, Bruce podía alegar por horas. (13)En una cajita de cartón blanca de delivery, el contendor de guiso oriental apoyado en su vientre humeaba caseramente.   
Alcanzaba a verse a Steve y Libby en uno de los sillones, las cabezas juntas sobre un Starkpad, seguramente siguiendo su explicación, y como era habitual, Clint estaba en primer plano, pero esta vez no sólo en un pedazo de cara burlona, sino que todo su atlética figura estaba sentada en el suelo junto al sillón, su poderoso brazo extendido tomando la selfie, y mientras Bruce explicaba, las piernas colgando en el brazo del sillón, Clint tenía la otra mano en su muslo y un contenedor de arroz basmati en el regazo..  
Su sonrisa era mucho más pequeña, pero kilómetros más grande en maldad.

******************************

El delicado aroma del queso blanco inundaba la cocina, y un aroma a jamón frío también se sentía, junto con el batir de un tenedor contra la porcelana. Steve se asomó a la cocina con una sonrisa, viendo a Libby allí sola, con un libro de cocina apoyado en una bolsa de arvejas congeladas y un Starkpad al otro lado, que aparentemente estaba pasando un episodio de Rescue 911. Steve atrajo una silla, y cruzando los musculosos brazos en el counter, preguntó amablemente:  
\- Qué estás cocinando?-  
\- Una de mis recetas favoritas: pavo sorpresa. Es fantástico, hoy te encuentras con todos los ingredientes casi listos, ni siquiera hay que desgranar las arvejas.-  
\- Sí. La primera vez que fui a un supermercado fue la primera vez que en realidad tuve un ataque de pánico con este siglo. Puedo tolerar rascacielos ridículos y helicarriers, pero 17 tipos distintos de salsa de tomates realmente casi me mató.-  
\- Nunca había visto tanta comida junta en mi vida. Reconozco que las primeras semanas, comí todo lo que me cupo, estaba hecho un bulímico. Aunque nunca la habría perdido, me enseñaron a nunca desperdiciar comida.-  
\- Tuviste desnutrición de pequeño? Mis primos de New York todos tuvieron.- dijo Libby con mucha naturalidad, y cuando él asintió, ella se encogió de hombros.- Cuando venían de visita, siempre los enviábamos con limones, naranjas y calabazas. Siempre tenían mejor color después de un verano en el campo.- dijo pensativamente.- Igual, perdí a dos primas por la polio.-  
\- Mis vecinos tuvieron. Aún no sé cómo yo me escapé: una de las hermanas de Bucky la sufrió.-  
\- Viruela tuviste?-  
\- Sí. Y escarlatina.- Steve suspiró.- Mi pobre madre sufrió tanto conmigo.-  
\- La sobreviviste. Eso es todo lo que puede pedir una madre.- dijo Libby con voz suave, su mano enharinada yendo a la suya.- Clint ha hecho varias búsquedas, pero no ha podido encontrar nada sobre la mía.-  
\- Tu familia… tienes razón.- dijo Steve, sintiéndose avergonzado: ni siquiera le había dedicado un pensamiento a la familia de Libby: como él mismo no había tenido a nadie a quién buscar cuando despertó del hielo, la verdad ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Libby podía tener familiares vivos aún. No sus padres, obviamente, pero podía haber otros…- No ha podido encontrar nada?-  
\- No. Ni siquiera la granja existe ya.- dijo Libby encogiéndose de hombros.- No importa, Steve. No sé si querría complicar sus vidas apareciendo súbitamente tras tanto tiempo.-  
\- Haz…- Steve dudó, y ganó tiempo paladeando un trozo de jamón que Libby colocó a su alcance.- … tenido algún avance con Bruce? Con tus memorias?-  
\- No estoy segura. Pero me siento mejor después de hablar con él.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, colocando las zanahorias en la procesadora, tomando la tapa y buscando vagamente donde encajarla.  
\- Yo lo hago.- se ofreció Steve.

Cuando Clint entró con Natasha, ella en una solera roja y él vestido de Hawkeye de pies a cabeza, Steve aún estaba encaramado sobre el rerigerador, tratando de sacar las manchas de zanahoria del techo, y Libby estaba en cuatro patas, frotando pacientemente con un trapo los bordes de los muebles.   
La procesadora, cuyo cable eléctrico había sido arrancado de cuajo, seguía tocando una versión midi de Good Vibrations.  
\- Tenemos una emergencia en el Pacífico. Salimos en T menos veinte.- anunció Clint, serio. Steve dejó caer el paño de cocina manchado de naranja y voló a vestirse, mientras Natasha observaba con poca confianza los montoncitos de picadillo de jamón, arvejas, y uno muy pequeñito de zanahorias a medio machacar, y los moldecitos esperando.  
\- Es una misión peligrosa? Volverán pronto?- dijo Libby asustada, antes de volverse a Natasha.- Tú no irás, verdad? Estás herida aún…-  
\- No es una misión en la necesiten una pinza, lo que necesitan es un martillo. Para eso, se bastan estos dos.- dijo Natasha, hundiendo la punta del meñique en la pasta de jamón, probándola y arrugando la nariz.- Harás una versión sin jamón, verdad? Para Bruce? Haz otra para mí, por favor.-  
\- Por supuesto.- dijo Libby obedientemente, y se aplicó en continuar con la extraña preparación, mientras Clint las observaba, los ojos yendo de una atlética Natasha y su palidez de muñeca de porcelana a la hermosa y americana Libby, con su tez saludable y los lisos rubios sueltos sin ningún artificio.  
Clint se colocó detrás de Libby, y bruscamente, le dio un agarrón en el trasero con toda la mano. Libby inspiró brusco, sus manos aferrándose al mesón, y su mandíbula se cerró, fija como una trampa de acero. Respiró hondo por la nariz, y mantuvo la mirada en el mesón, quieta, sin ninguna resistencia.  
\- Deséame suerte, linda.- dijo Clint, su mirada en Natasha, cuyos ojos se habían entrecerrado.- Libby, que respiraba superficialmente, asintió, aunque la mano de Clint no abandonaba sus nalgas.  
\- Venga, dame un beso.- ordenó Clint, y aunque miraba a Natasha, la asesina no se movió, ni cambió la dirección de su mirada. Libby, con la vista gacha y toda la cara roja, se volvió, y se inclinó hacia Clint, sus labios rozando los suyos: pero Clint apretó su mano en la carne redondeada que masajeaba, y la precipitó en sus brazos, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, hasta que Clint le sujetó la mandíbula con la mano para poder succionarle el labio inferior y no apartarse tras varios, largos y húmedos segundos.  
En todo ese rato, nunca dejó de mirar a Natasha, que seguía inmóvil, en vez de mirar a la joven rubia que temblaba en sus brazos.  
\- Hawkeye, será Coulson nuestra liason o…?- la voz de Steve hizo que Libby saltase un metro atrás, y se soltara bruscamente de los brazos de Clint. Un rubor intenso y poco sentador cubrió su cara y hombros, y les dio la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma, temblando un poco. Natasha cruzó una mirada con Clint, y los dos se quedaron allí quietos hasta Steve se asomó, acabando de subir el cierre lateral de su traje azul marino, el escudo y el cinturón en el brazo.- Libby? Me deseas suerte?- agregó, afectuosamente.   
\- Que vuelvan pronto, y bien.- dijo ella, la voz baja y seca desde el rincón. Steve parpadeó, un poco herido, pero un momento luego Clint lo arrastraba al ascensor.  
\- Guárdanos de ese pavo sorpresa, linda. La mitad! El supersoldado come por tres y yo siempre estoy hambriento.- agregó, con una sonrisa sugerente, metiéndose en el ascensor con el arco en la mano. Steve, que aún parecía un poco desconcertado, se quedó mirando, no a Libby, que les daba la espalda, sino a Natasha: pero Nat tenía su rostro más impasible, y era tan imposible de leer como una esfinge.  
\- Libby.- dijo tras una pausa.- me acompañas al invernadero? Puedes terminar tu pavo después- Me gustaría que nos tomáramos un té juntas.-  
\- Okay.-  
***************************  
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Pepper me aprobó la compra del enón líquido para la solución porque (theta)78= (g)Ŏ. Si la temperatura de fusión es la empírica y no la que dice la literatura, deberíamos tener la solución resuelta.  
@Ironstud a @ Bannermed   
Tu cerebro es tu órgano más sexy, sabes. Qué tienes puesto?  
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Duramadre y un poco de LCR.  
@Bannermed no está disponible  
******************

\- … entrar, sacar a los refugiados, salir. Necesitan algo suficientemente discreto que no parezca una intervención de un ejército y lo suficientemente fuerte que retenga a esos escuadrones mientras recogen a los refugiados en aguas internacionales. El punto es que logren llegar allí sin que los ametrallen primero.- dijo Clint con seca eficiencia, inclinado sobre el mapa. Coulson, que se paseaba tras él en el quinjet que trajese a buscarlos, observaba sin intervenir el intercambio entre Hawkeye y el Capitán América, cuyo rostro endurecido decía muy las claras lo que pensaba sobre la situación con los refugiados.  
\- Aquí.- dijo, su mano, yendo al mapa, a una zona marcada como una depresión, en el mismo borde de la playa, los acantilados desnudos detrás.- Los refugiados estarán a salvo si protegemos este paso, estarán muy altos para disparar y Hawkeye tendrá la ventaja para llenarlos de flechas si se acercan a la bajada. Y los que logren acercarse, se encuentran conmigo.- dijo ásperamente. Coulson asintió, y hawkeye, tras estudiar el mapa un poco más, asintió aliviado: como siempre, Steve había encontrado el mejor terreno para sus ventajas y habilidades, con el menor riesgo posible para civiles. A veces, Clint se preguntaba si acaso el suero del supersoldado no habría estado mejor utilizado en algún Rambo sin cerebro, dejando a Steve, como un Roosevelt pequeño y rubio convirtiéndose en estadista y activista, su cerebro y su corazón trabajando sin tener que usar los puños, sólo con su inteligencia: pero luego, claro, trataba de imaginarse a Steve enviando a otros a pelear sus batallas, y no había caso, no tenía tanta imaginación.  
\- Esos mercenarios de Dada han correteado a los refugiados a marchas forzadas por toda la costa. Salieron 23.000 de Samgana: quedan aproximadamente 6.000.-  
\- Cuántos mercenarios?- dijo Steve, el tono metálico en su voz que era puro vibranium indicando que no tenía ganas de tomar prisioneros esta vez.  
\- 121. Con una cantidad de armamento increíble.--  
\- Bien.-  
********************  
@Ironstud a Bannermed  
He dado a luz. Pesó 0,023 micrones. No estoy seguro del sexo pero tiene la barrera fosfolipídica más linda e igual a ti toda rizadita.   
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Te compraré una bata de seda rosa cuando te vea. Me haces el más feliz de los hombres, madre de mis hijos.  
*********************  
(14)  
El olor de las rosas y los jazmines llenaba el piso 79: Tony había hecho instalar el invernadero, con sus lámparas UV y su sistema de riego en nube como un regalo para Pepper, a cual detestaba las plantas y no tenía ningún interés en flores de ningún tipo, prefiriendo lejos los zapatos y las carteras Chanel: pero Natasha, que no había visto nada que no fuera un pino hasta bien entrada en la adolescencia, amaba el invernadero y personalmente se ocupaba de las orquídeas, unas monstruosidades rojas del tamaño de tomates que parecían a punto de empezar a cantar la inmortal aria de “Soy una planta espacial y me porto muy mal”.(15) Las flores, en parterres y cuidadas macetas, rodeaban una fuente de agua italiana que curiosamente, no desentonaba, y algunas mesitas de acero y vidrio completaban la ilusión de una piazza al aire libre, en donde a veces los Avengers celebraban reuniones con invitados, pero que generalmente estaba solo. Allí, Natasha sentó a Libby en una de las sillas de acero, antes de ir a acariciar sus flores y sonreír a los nuevos botones: y cuando regresó, el rubor de Libby se había ido, y la miraba con total atención, sin rastro de la escena que había protagonizado en sus ojos.  
Natasha abrió un anaquel disimulado por unos ficus, y trajo té y galletas. Libby inmediatamente empezó a preparar y servir el té, Natasha acomodándose en la silla un poco pálida: la herida había empezado a dolerle. Pero había un silencio tranquilo, no difícil entre ambas, y el aire ya se había perfumado con la mezcla de té de vainilla y melón cuando ella habló al fin.  
\- Sueño con lugares que nunca he visto, a veces.- dijo Natasha despacio.- Otras veces, sueño con cosas tan simples como una taza de té, pero no puedo identificar los sabores. Ni siquiera sé quién soy en esos sueños.- agregó, y sus manos fueron a calentarse en la magnífica porcelana Luis XII que Tony le había hecho colocar en el pequeño anaquel que nadie más que ella usaba.- Con qué sueñas, Libby?-  
Libby, que mezclaba un té dulce con gotas de leche, la miró con un gesto levemente asustado.- .No sueño…-

@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Sol*P-lymerSIACT.mp4 (144.900 kb) PRIVADO  
\- Sí, no voy a caer de nuevo en eso.- dijo Tony con un bufido, abriendo el mp4 en su pantalla terminal en el laboratorio, que si bien no era por definición privada, el personal de Helen Cho, que ya habían sido abundantemente insultados en la versión de mandarín e inglés que Natasha había considerado enseñarle a Tony via Google Drive, se mantenía a una saludable distancia de Tony, aunque no sólo por su lengua afilada y sus estándares imposibles, sino también por la tendencia de las cosas a empezar a explotar a su alrededor.  
Sin embargo, no estaba en privado, y en unos momentos, Tony iba a lamentarlo.  
El mp4 empezó con unos latidos de música, ( 16) antes de que la pantalla azul mostrase el rápido despliegue de unas ecuaciones: eran simples y hermosas, y Tony, que estaba encaramado en un taburete con ruedas, rodó para acercarse a la pantalla, intrigado por el ritmo latiente de la canción y los rápidos números, que parecían enfatizar la brillantez de las ecuaciones, engañosamente simples, para luego acabar en una figura de química orgánica: una pequeña figura, un par de metiles colgando de dos anilos, tres bencenos unidos por un heptámero.

Luego, otra, con sólo un anilo, pero el heptámero enganchado a una sal de zenón.

\- Hijo de la grandísima puta, Banner.- musitó Tony, fascinado. No era una solución: eran dos soluciones, creando un compuesto estable, persiguiéndose mutuamente sin poder unirse, pero manteniéndose en fase simplemente por la magia de los anilos rechazándose, y entre ambos, iría el polímero, cómodo como un cuerpo entre sábanas.

El video seguía, mostrando a Bruce frente a una pizarra blanca, trazando las ecuaciones de química orgánica necesarias para justificar la reacción, acabando con un floreo apasionado, y volteándose, con una camisa gris, jeans, la bata de laboratorio manchada, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tony se encontró sonriendo en respuesta, pero no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad cuando Bruce lanzó el marcador al aire, dio una vuelta como rayo, lo atrapó y se puso a hacer un baile de la victoria, un baile que incorporaba muchas caderas moviéndose bajo la bata y mucho ondulamiento de costillas al ritmo de la música. Si Tony no hubiera visto el reflejo de Dummy filmando en los lentes de Bruce, ya le hubiera dado un ataque de celos: pero de todas formas estaba demasiado fascinado y baboso por el espontáneo numerito, que ni siquiera registró que los asistentes a su alrededor estaban arremolinándose para ver al apuesto científico bailar en cámara, sonriendo ampliamente, alzando los brazos y añadiendo algunos desplazamientos que eran puro manejo de pies e impecable sentido del ritmo.

Tony sabía que se estaba riendo como un baboso retardado, pero aunque entremedio del footage del baile JARVIS – Tony estaba bastante seguro que JARVIS había editado esto- habían algunos diagramas de prototipos nuevos, y aunque Tony adivinba que eran los proyectos inconclusos que Bruce había terminado y que eran bastante sexys y audaces, en este momento estaba concentrado en el científico que sonriendo, se giró, miró a ambos lados como asegurándose que estaban solos, y mordiéndose el labio, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Tony se tragó un jadeo, una maldición y un gemido todo al mismo tiempo, dándole STOP al video y ganándose las bufidos y quejas del personal que lo rodeaba, a quienes maldijo en tres idiomas y en voz muy alta, pero que no podía ponerse de pie para insultar a gusto, porque sospechaba que con la erección que tenía, iba a chocar con las puertas.   
*************************************  
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nXI6r6aCoU  
(2) http://images.8tracks.com/cover/i/010/302/574/Bruce_Banner-4116.jpg?rect=30,0,535,535&q=98&fm=jpg&fit=max&w=320&h=320  
(3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgWHbpMVQ1U  
(4) http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/2/26/Mr._Potato_Head.png/revision/latest?cb=20160214155918  
(5) http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/b/b4/U-GIN_Genetic_Research_Facility.png/revision/latest?cb=20151211140014 https://i.imgur.com/tVx99vR.jpg   
(6) http://25.media.tumblr.com/689855ce3e90d7b0985ee3c6f3b687ee/tumblr_mwjr1tp1eV1s1k3pao2_500.png  
(7) http://i.huffpost.com/gen/3927800/thumbs/o-MARK-RUFFALO-570.jpg?7  
(8) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/8d/e3/ce8de311e92b7f5ce5c11f2b71a49192.jpg https://icookvegan.wordpress.com/2010/11/10/vegan-souffle/  
(9) http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7orgx0zXW1rwymdqo1_500.gif  
(10) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/63/0a/1c/630a1c0dbee3c01cdd18006d83707d82.jpg  
(11) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b0/bc/69/b0bc6906c9f43845dd910a78038762bf.jpg  
(12) http://static.tumblr.com/52b08bb1c039a5e285320122f436edde/unsgimn/EJ9mqtx8u/tumblr_static_markruffalohairy-thumb-300x296-1440.jpg   
Bruce, Clint y a veces Rhodey eran los únicos que en realidad usaban la piscina. Tony y Natasha tenían horribles memorias de casi ahogarse, y Steve se había ahogado literalmente una vez: con eso, aunque los tres trataban de practicar su natación al menos una vez al mes, era muy raro que visitaran la piscina. Thor, en cambio, no podía verle el interés a una piscina en un edificio, y si le daba la gana de nadar, solía buscar algún lugar más turístico y bonito, en donde pudiera ver árboles y con suerte, chicas en bikini.  
Clint, en cambio, nadaba seriamente al menos dos veces por semana, como parte de los ejercicios de brazos en que concentraba sus esfuerzos para mantenerse como el arquero que era, y daba resultado: Clint podía alzar menos peso que Steve, por supuesto, pero podía mantenerlo por mucho más rato, y nadando era veloz y silencioso, ya fuera sumergido o a ras del agua. A veces, disparaba flechas bajo el agua, sólo para estudiar el movimiento.  
Bruce nadaba sólo por su propio disfrute, y lo hacía casi diariamente. Aunque lo depositaran en la fosa de las Marianas, Bruce ya sabía que Hulk no lo dejaría ahogarse: pero el flotar en el agua, ingrávido y tranquilo, le daba tanta paz como una buena noche de sueño, y agradecía el agua entibiada y las toallas calientes que JARVIS siempre tenía a mano. Podía perderse por horas flotando, o sólo mirando el agua, y algo en el modo en que la piscina ahogaba todo ruido, lo hacía sentirse tan protegido que a veces era casi como si Hulk nunca hubiera existido.  
(13) Había una sola cosa científica que Bruce no podía tolerar: las opiniones antivacunas. Las primera vez que por pura casualidad un debate antivacuna empezó en The View, todo el mundo estaba conversando y paseándose tras una misión simple, y nadie le prestaba atención a la pantalla: la voz de Bruce resonó muy educada de la cocina, con un “ Apaguen eso, por favor”  
Nadie le hizo caso, y sólo Steve levantó la vista de la discusión sobre de quién era la responsabilidad de llevar a Clint y quién tenía que llevar a Natasha, para preguntar: “ Doctor, todo bien?”  
Thor lo volvió a meter en la conversación, porque Tony estaba vociferando sobre que él se negaba a ser montado como un pony, pero no habían pasado dos minutos cuando la mujer en pantalla dijo algo así como “ aumento del autismo en los niños vacunados” y el aullido de HULK resonó de la cocina y todo el mundo se encogió.   
(14) https://catchupsource.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/image8.jpg  
(15) https://www.colourbox.com/preview/7085053-beautiful-bright-red-orchid-flowers-in-botanical-garden.jpg  
(16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mqbAnrtWHo


	13. CHEAP THRILLS

Capítulo 13  
CHEAP THRILLS (1)

@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Vas a arder en el infierno por esto, Banner.

@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Vuelve a casa. Vuelve a casa. Vuelve a casa.

 

Era peor de lo que se habían imaginado. Los refugiados estaban exhausto, enfermos y heridos, cargados de niños de ojos enormes y aterrorizados y pequeños y patéticos bultos a los que se aferraban desesperadamente, porque era todo lo que les quedaba, y no tenían fuerzas más que la desesperación para empujar los botes que SHIELD había estacionado en la playa. Tuvieron que reforzar el operativo dejando caer un STRIKE team en paracaídas al agua, que tuvo que nadar a pulso hasta la playa para luego ayudar a los refugiados a subir a los botes, empujarlos y guiarlos: y Steve apretó los dientes con furia cuando los hombres de Idi Amin Dada ametrallaron a algunos miembros de SHIELD en el aire, indefensos, sin que pudieran hacer nada. Clint y él se habían asignado el perímetro que cubría la única entrada a la playa, y aunque los refugiados habían logrado bajar antes de que los soldados empezaran a disparar, ellos dos eran la única barrera entre su sed de sangre y los exhaustos desplazados.

\- Hawkeye!- gritó el Capitán imperiosamente, pero no había hecho falta. El escudo se elevó en el aire cuando los soldados dispararon una docena de granadas al aire, intentando alcanzar a ciegas a los refugiados bajo el acantilado: pero cuatro flechas en una sucesión rápida explotaron la mayoría muy altas para hacer más que una presión en el aire, mientras que dos que rebotaron en el escudo rodaron hasta estallar entre los mismos soldados.

Los gritos de furia de allá abajo, en donde los mercenarios se habían parapetado tras unos árboles, hicieron sonreír a Steve. Al venir a toda prisa en motocicletas y jeeps, sin esperar nada más que unos indefensos y heridos vagrantes, los mercenarios no traían artillería pesada más que granadas, Uzis y unos pocos morteros: y ya habían descubierto, para su desánimo, que con el sol en los ojos, el terreno en contra y el cansancio de su persecución, intentar subir para poder dispararle a los dos guardianes, y sobre todo ponerse a tiro del escudo o de una de las flechas era una malísima idea.

Eran sólo dos hombres, recortados contra el acantilado de piedra pálida, visibles y tranquilos: uno en frente, vestido de azul brillante, aguardando sereno, y otro vestido de oscuro, encuclillado en lo más alto con el arco entre las manos, su expresión burlona y vivaz, antiparras amarillas sobre sus ojos.

Y ante ellos dos, casi veinte mercenarios dudaban, porque hacía diez minutos habían sido veintisiete, y ahora tenían dos muertos por el rebote de las granadas, otros dos por concusiones de ese maldito escudo al intentar atacar, y cuatro estaban fuera de combate con flechas metidas en lugares invalidantes.

\- Crees que a Libby le guste ir a pasear a Coney Island? Podríamos hacer una salida grupal. Aprovechar de sacar a Bruce al solcito y lucir un poco a Thor: siempre queda deprimido al regresar de ver a la Doctora Foster. Además, sin Stark, es posible que no hagamos una escena y nos dejen volver a ir. – comentó Clint conversacionalmente, los codos en las rodillas, guiñando un poco al sol a pesar de las antiparras, y de vez en cuando, tensando una flecha de repente y soltándola, un gesto que siempre era recibido con un “ ugh!” de entre los árboles, cuarenta metros más abajo.

\- A Natasha le vendría bien un paseo acompañada, a ver si puede poner peso en esa pierna.- dijo Steve, manteniendo la vista en la costa.- Nunca se había tardado tanto en curarse, verdad?-

\- Si estás hablando de Nat para que me retuerza como te estás retorciendo internamente porque salgo con Libby, Cap, es inútil. Tengo el cuero más duro que el lomo de Tony.-

\- No estoy intentando…- Steve alzó la vista al cielo un momento, antes de devolverla a la línea de refugiados. – Clint, me pediste que confiara en ti, y eso estoy haciendo.- acabó, con firmeza. Podía sentir la mirada del sniper en su nuca, pero no sacó la vista del bosquecito, esperando el ataque.

\- Gracias. Estoy conmovido.- dijo Clint sin entonación, soltando otra flecha.- Ahora, el que noquee más mercenarios, se mete con ella al Túnel del Amor en Coney Island.-

\- HAWKEYE!- bramó Steve, su rostro marcial quebrándose en una expresión de exasperación.- Lo haces a propósito!-

\- Me gusta verte gritar. Me hace sentir amado.- dijo Clint soltando otra flecha, que explotó abajo, el coro de maldiciones en congolés haciendo que la sonrisa de Clint se ensanchara.- llevo siete, te voy ganando.-

\- Lo justo es que me dejes el Túnel del Amor. Tú puedes ir a lucirte a las booths de puntería y ganarle una docena de peluches.-

\- Una vez le gané un Iron Man de peluche a Nat en una feria en la que estábamos encubiertos. Lo tiene colgado cabeza abajo en su bar, para recordarse que si bebe sola va a acabar como Stark.- 

Steve ahogó la risa.- No deberíamos burlarnos de Tony. Nos lleva la ventaja, abiertamente correspondido. Además, no lo he visto beber desde que está con Bruce.-

\- Billonario creído… suertudo… bastardo. Con un par de billones y una docena de Phd’s yo también la hago…- musitó Clint con resentimiento, disparando otro par de flechas y frunciendo el ceño.- ocho, nueve. Si se pone a beber y hace rabiar al doc, yo personalmente le repateo el traste.-

\- Clint, de veras te interesa Bruce?- dijo Steve curioso, agachándose para chequear que los botes con refugiados ya estuvieran embarcados. La cosa no iba bien: sin duda alguna los mercenarios ya habían pedido refuerzos, pero ni siquiera la mitad de los refugiados ya estaban embarcados, y SHIELD tendría que proeteger los que sperarían mientras la primera oleada era llevada a los portaaviones en el horizonte. La misión que supuestamente tenía que haber durado una hora duraría cuatro, quizá cinco.

\- Pongámoslo así.- dijo Clint, tomando otro carcaj de su bolso.- Me imagino que te preguntarás porqué si partí como sniper, uso flechas en vez de balas. Es cierto que un MK-560 es aún más engorroso que un arco, y que tengo años y años de experiencia en el arco, pero no es el único motivo.-

-No?-

\- No. Las balas son aburridas. Aburridísimas. Haces un hoyo, y ya está: un hoyo sangrante, le vuelas la cara a alguien, y ya. Tienes dos opciones: hacer un hoyo, o fallar. Eso es todo, no hay más. No hay mucho que puedas agregarle a una bala. Un poco de explosivo, quizá.- agregó, cargando nuevas flechas, esta vez de dos en dos, y empezando a dispararlas en parejas aparentemente al azar, mucho más cerca que a la línea de árboles. 

\- En cambio las flechas son… portadoras? Es eso?-

\- Me cansé de hacerle hoyos a la gente.- dijo Clint con un suspiro.- Nat es mejor en eso que yo: ella tiene mucho más estómago para la sangre y los sesos. Yo prefiero las redes, explosivos, EMPs, todo lo que puedas imaginar. Me cansé de matar…- su voz bajó.- Al menos, me cansé de las sombras. Soy un artista circense después de todo: extrañaba el aplauso.- agregó, disparando una última flecha aparentemente sin sentido, en una roca sobresaliente cerca de la línea de los árboles.- El doc, y también Tony, Nat, tú, hasta Thor… es como las flechas.-

\- No comprendo.-

\- Llevo trabajando once años en SHIELD, Capi, y en todo ese tiempo, nunca he mirado a nadie dos veces. Todos son como balas.- 

\- Creo que te comprendo.- dijo el Capi tras una pausa. Entonces oyeron el sonido de ruedas y un motor, y de entre los árboles saltó el jeep que los mercenarios habían blindado de cualquier manera con chapas de metal, que trepó la ladera rocosa a ellos mientras les disparaban con la ametralladora montada en el vehículo y un grupo seguía a pie, también disparando. Steve los protegió a ambos con el escudo, y Clint se coló detrás, tendiendo el arco y disparandos dos flechas directo al mercenario que operaba la ametralladora. Luego, apretando un pequeño control en su guante, hizo que las flechas sueltas que disparase antes, formando un circuito, se encendieran en una descarga eléctrica y shockease a los mercenarios de a pie como una barrera electrocutadora.

Y el Capitán América corrió hacia el jeep esquivando las balas, se lanzó contra el vehículo en marcha, rodó con el escudo y como una piedra inamovible, se coló tras la rueda derecha. 

El jeep dio un salto y se volcó, y un tiro de una flecha explosiva en el tanque lo hizo volar en pedazos, mientras el escudo y más flechas acababan sin piedad con el resto.

Cuando acabaron, los dos jadeaban, y Steve le sonrió a Clint por sobre el crepitar de las llamas, ciegas en el sol, del tanque del jeep.

\- Diecisete, sigues perdiendo.- dijo Clint con una sonrisota, y entonces oyeron el whup whup whup de un helicóptero y el acantilado voló en pedazos. 

**********************

Era tarde, y después de que hábilmente Tony pidiera para todo el laboratorio de Cho delivery de KFC y sopa de pescado, los científicos se habían largado soñolientos antes de las nueve. No todos le habían perdonado el hbaer interrumpido el video, y para añadir el insulto a la injuria, el video sólo le quedaban diez segundos, en los que Bruce se desabotonaba un botón más y murmuraba “ Ven a casa pronto, Tony Stark”.

Al menos, ese pedacito había quedado para él sólo.

Tony había se había instalado en un hotel cercano, y llamó a su conductor mientras ponía en marcha la replicación del Potatolímero en la Cradle, algo que tomaría al menos cuatro horas: y aunque le hubiera gustado llamar a la Torre, aunque sólo fuera para oír a Bruce, quería, que después de esa pesadilla, esta noche sí la descansara. En el camino no se privó de enviar un par de textos, y las respuestas lo hicieron sonreír.

@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Todo en orden en casa, querida? Los niños acostados? La cena en el horno?

@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Steve y Clint en misión, Thor llegó hoy de regreso y está con Nat. Libby y yo estamos jugando Wii en tu living, Stark.

@Ironstud a @ Bannermed   
Si usas el botón X con doble salto en Kitana ganas inmediatamente. Liu kang está handicapeado además.

@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
No tengo idea de qué hablas. Estamos jugando ajedrez.

@Ironstud a @bojemoi  
Lista para una noche de parranda cuando regrese, Stalin?

@bojemoi a @Ironstud  
Yo y tus tarjetas la pasaremos de maravilla, seguro.

La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó mientras el ascensor superrápido del Hilton Seoul lo llevaba a su penthouse. Allí se quitó corbata y chaqueta, sirviéndose inmediatamente un bourbon del minibar: y aunque la vista desde el penthouse era fantástica, extrañaba la vista de su propio penthouse en la Torre, extrañaba la vista de la sala en donde no se podía estar en paz, porque siempre había alguien paseándose a toda hora.  
Dándole la espalda a la lujosa habitación de hotel, Tony dejó que el ardor del bourbon le calentara la garganta mientras apoyaba la frente en el vidrio y por un momento ansió poder creer que tras sus párpados esas luces eran las luces de New York, que detrás suyo, en vez del silencio podía oír la voz ronca y baja de Natasha hablando de algo, el rascar del lápiz en los blocs de Steve dibujando, el pasar de páginas de Clint en sus libros de fantasía, la forma en que Thor canturreaba para sí, perpetuamente escuchando música en su Starkpad con enormes auriculares casi perdidos entre su melena de león. 

Y el sonido de las pantuflas de Bruce, que rara vez usaba otra cosa cuando estaba en casa, su silencio tranquilo mientras leía y bebía sus mezclas de té extrañas. La última vez que lo había besado, había sabido a toronja.

Tony se volteó, al cuarto de hotel vacío, y con una mezcla de superstición y enojo, supo que de algún modo, un día iba a voltearse y esa habitación de la Torre iba a estar vacía. Este estado de gracia no iba a durar para siempre: nada era para siempre. El, que trabajaba el metal y los circuitos, lo sabía. Rhodey se había alejado: Pepper se había alejado, y bien por ellos, sano alejarse del desastre natural que era Tony Stark. Pero esto no podía durar. Tony nunca había tenido a nadie que perdurase a su lado, nada que se quedara, y cada vez que casi lo había creído, había tenido un brusco despertar.

Excepto la armadura, y los robots, y JARVIS. Sólo lo que él creaba se quedaba. Lo demás…

Tony alargó la mano para llenarse el vaso, preparándose para una tranca monumental, dejando el Starkphone a un lado. No importaba cuántos mensajitos cutesy y bailecitos se enviaran, y Bruce podía ser un maestro zen, pero tarde o temprano se le iba a acabar la paciencia y lo dejaría. Si Hulk lo pateaba primero hasta reducirlo a un lata de sardinas aplastada, seguramente se lo iba a merecer, y excepto por la angustia que le daría a Bruce al despertar, 

Tony casi lo prefería. Todo con tal de no volver a despertar solo.

Despertar solo tras Pepper había sido horrible, y había tenido a Bruce para consolarlo. Tony recordaba lo triunfante que se había sentido cuando, empujada por Nat, Pepper le había confesado que lo quería. Tony había tomado esa confesión y había arrastrado a Pepper en un torbellino de cenas elegantes, rosas, joyas, y el mejor sexo que darse pueda: Tony no tenía límites, era apasionado, y además, era ingeniero. Se había sentido triunfante cuando Pepper había gritado que lo amaba con su mano, ayudada por anillos vibradores, entera dentro suyo: se había sentido feliz cuando ella, asombrada y orgullosa en un Vera Wang, con un diamante invaluable al cuello, se había lucido a su lado en la fiesta de 2012 del Met.

Tony Stark había hecho perder equilibrio a la más inteligente de las mujeres, y estaba perdonablemente orgulloso de eso. Había capturado a tan exquisita creatura, había logrado trastocar la más ordenada de las mentes, poner de cabeza el más formal de los mundos.

Pero no para siempre. Había bastado que por un momento alzara la vista, que por un momento se distrajese, y el buen sentido de Pep había despertado. Como una princesa hechizada, había roto el maleficio: y si bien bastaba unas horas de su experticia arrancándole orgasmos, si bien bastaba una cena y un evento para que volviera a mirarlo con esos ojos enamorados, cada vez que se separaba de ella, tenía que volver a empezar, porque cuando ella bajaba al garaje o al laboratorio y lo miraba a la distancia, sus ojos se volvían serios, preocupados, y lejanos.

Tony lo sabía. En el momento en que él dejaba de poner su 100%, perdía. Y era agotador. Bastaba un segundo, y…

 

Ahora se había ido, y había dejado a los Avengers solos. A Bruce solo. Cuando volviera, se iba a encontrar con las mismas miradas lejanas: si él como mago no estaba allí para tejer su magia, todo se deshacía. Pero una parte de él había querido irse, para acabar de una vez, para probar de una vez, porque quizá, sólo quizá, esta vez podía ser diferente?

No: era una ilusión.

Cuando estaba en el penthouse con los demás, se sentía invulnerable, poderoso, un Dios como Thor en las nubes. Los Avengers había hecho tanto bien! No le había dicho a Steve, pero llevaba la cuenta computarizada de cuánta gente habían salvado, aproximadamente. Iban en 22.390.450, 7 millones el solito con el jaleo de la bomba atómica en Manhattan. sólo superado por 11 millones por Clint y Natasha desarmando con sus instrucciones otra bomba en Mumbai, que habría dejado pelado e irradiado hasta Vladivostok.

Tony había esperado que ese bien bastase para parar la maldición que parecía seguirlo, su don para destrozar todo y acabar siempre al fin solo con una botella y un destornillador. Pero era una ilusión: era algo absurdo. Excepto poner dinero, y no que SHIELD y el gobierno no estuvieran dispuestos a poner dinero, lo que él ofrecía era un techo aislado, que habrían podido conseguir en cualquier otro rascacielos, un quinjet, que les habría podido dar SHIELD, y… el encanto de su compañía?

Cómo no se habían largado todos ya, Tony a veces no lo comprendía. Alargó la mano para llenarse el vaso por tercera vez, ya empezando a sentir el ardor en las sienes, y se paró en seco.

En la mano alargada a la botella, estaba atada firme y apretada la cintita roja.

Y la memoria lo inundó, clara como si estuviera sucediendo. La memoria de Bruce besando, húmedo y devoto, casi hambriento, sin ninguna prisa, su otra muñeca. La sensación de esos mismos besos en su cuello, en su bíceps. Tony respiró hondo, un temblor en su vientre, porque la memoria, sólo con rozar la cintita, era tan clara, tan fotográfica, que sintió una ola de excitación recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, la promesa de más de esos besos clara como la tira roja en su piel clara.

Bruce, que había sonreído para él y le había pedido que volviera a casa.

Tony dejó el vaso y se recostó en la cama, arrancándose la camisa de un tirón y quedándose sólo con la camiseta blanca que llevaba, por la cual se filtraba la luz del reactor en su pecho. Con manos apresuradas, se desabrochó el pantalón Dolce y apartó el algodón que lo separaba de su sexo, y con la mano derecha se acarició, sintiendo con un estremecimiento la cinta tocar la cabeza ya pulsante y caliente.

«Bruce,» gimió, mordiéndose los labios, y se tocó, al comienzo tentativo, luego con firmeza. Lo vería pronto, e iba a hacer la misma magia en su muñeca, la misma que ahora se frotaba contra su miembro. Podía recordar cada beso, cada caricia con ocasión de la jodida cinta… ése era la magia? Eso era tantrismo? Poder casi sentir a tu amante aunque estuviera a medio mundo de distancia, y vibrar y arder sólo con una memoria tan simple…?

… love’s austere, humble offices…

Robert Hayden? 

A Tony se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Qué estaba haciendo? Su familia lo esperaba al otro lado del mundo. Bruce, que había bailado, sonreído, que le hacía el amor con una ternura irresistible a pesar de todos sus problemas, estaba al otro lado del mundo, esperándolo.   
Natasha estaría comiendo bien? Steve habría recordado que CC significaba que le mandaba sus correos personales a TODO SHIELD? Thor no estaría triste tras separarse de Jane? Clint se habría acordado de llevarse el carcaj nuevo? Incluso Libby, la niña extraña esa, tendría mejoras en su tratamiento?   
Con un esfuerzo, abandonó su placer, y quitándose la ropa en dos tirones se dio una ducha veloz, antes de ponerse jeans y camiseta y pedir, en su coreano aberrante, otro vehículo. Iba a patear esa Cradle hasta que acabara el trabajo: porque como fuera, y lo que le costara, Tony Stark tenía que volverse a casa pero ya. 

************************

La música de Jordi Savall resonaba en el estudio, el piso de mármol negro luminoso como el vidrio, las tres paredes de espejo sólo interrumpidas por la barra de ejercicio, y Natasha, un leotardo negro que se adhería a su figura exquisita, estaba realizando unos estiramiento, los tobillos cruzados, los pies en punta, los brazos en alto, con el dorso de las manos unido sobre la cabeza. Su figura era recta y fina como una aguja, y cuando realizó hábiles giros al ritmo de la música, los pivotes impecables, la suavidad de la viola parecía seguir sus movimientos y no al revés, como si las Folias de Espagna hubieran sido compuestas para si letal figura y su peligrosa belleza. 

Natasha supo cuán fuera estaba de su juego, cuán mal estaba su cabeza, cuando al completar el último giro fue el reflejo, no pasos ni respiraciones, lo que la alertaron: y frenó, pero no antes de que Thor, que tostado y con el pelo revuelto había dejado caer su bolso en la entrada, la tomase por la cintura con mucho cuidado de no tocar la herida, y apoyase sus labios en su pelo.

\- Bienvenido de regreso.- dijo ella, algo jadeante, no por el ejercicio, sino por el dolor: había forzado su cuerpo más de lo que debía, pero estaba harta de la demora en su recuperación.- Cómo quedó Jane?-

\- La única forma de que mi partida me fuera menos dolorosa fue la seguridad de volver a la Torre de Acero, y volver a ver a mis queridos amigos.- dijo Thor, con su fantástica sinceridad.- Veo que has recuperado tu ligereza, pero estás forzando la carne aún rígida. Necesitas dos días más al menos de reposo.- dijo con certeza, sus ojos nórdicos pequeños entrecerrados. Como un guerrero de décadas, había poco que no supiera sobre heridas.- Crema y reposo, no danza, por muy hermosa y dotada que sea.- agregó, una sonrisa floreciendo al escuchar las bellas melodías. 

\- Acompáñame a cenar.- dijo ella sonriendo, aliviada al ver paz en sus ojos en vez de la angustia que solía atenazarlo cada vez que dejaba a Jane.- Clint y Steve están en una misión, Tony en Corea con un proyecto y Bruce tiene sesión con Libby esta noche. Tenía algo preparado para cuando volvieras.- 

\- El placer de tu sonrisa es más que suficiente para mí, mi bella amiga.- dijo Thor con dulzura, siguiéndola a su apartamento. La música también los siguió, cortesía de JARVIS, y cuando Thor se acomodó en el amplio sofá de Natasha, ella asintió como si la visión del asgardiano rubio y robusto en jeans y camiseta roja polvorienta ( que decía, GODS DO IT WITH MIRACLES)

\- Dame la camiseta. Echaré a lavar esto… puedes ponerte una de Clint…- dijo Natasha, yendo al closet del pasillo y alargándole una polera sin mangas gris con Blondie estampada.- Acomódate y sirve el vino. Me doy una ducha rápida mientras se calienta la cena y estoy contigo.-

\- Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Thor, y Natasha se hubiera derretido. Lo que en cualquier otro hombre habría sido una sugerencia y un flirteo, ( quizá Steve? que no lo hubiera sugerido nunca jamás de los jamases) en Thor era simplemente, «te duele y quiero ayudar.»

\- Estoy bien.- dijo ella, metiéndose al baño mientras él se cambiaba. El sol había tostado el musculoso torso, y ella se dio un baño rápido antes de poner a lavar la ropa de ambos, no sin humor al notar que una simple camiseta de Thor abultaba más que todo su leotardo. Cuando salió de la ducha, secándose los rizos, Thor estaba exprimiendo pomelos en la mesa de la cocina sin más ayuda que sus fuertes manos, y ya había llenado un jarro, mientras que el aroma de la cena empezaba a permear el apartamento.

\- Es meatloaf, verdad?- dijo él con una sonrisa. Uno de los pocos platos tradicionales asgardianos que tenía un equivalente, posiblemente por ser tan nórdico y antiguo, y la versión de Natasha, con zanahorias y cebollas, hacía muy feliz al guerrero. 

\- Te dejé vino en el mueble…- empezó ella mientras Thor echaba los pomelos exprimidos en el compactador con un barrido de su mano.

\- Es para ti. No puedes beber vino con tus medicamentos midgardianos: Bruce es muy estricto en eso y Jane también. Compartiré tu zumo de frutas, que son muy refrescantes.- dijo él sirviendo dos vasos.- Jane te envió sus mejores deseos de una rápida recuperación. Estaba muy contenta; descubrió que mi Allspeak es útil para los símbolos dibujados de los primeros habitantes que estudia. Estuve feliz de serle útil.- agregó, una chispa en sus ojos, pero que luego se apagó.- Alas, su tiempo libre pasó como el verano y ahora se extienden largas semanas sin que pueda verla. Debo partir a Asgard antes del equinoccio, y ella estará reunida con gobernantes de los países del continente africano hasta ese entonces.- suspiró.- El tiempo se hace tan corto con mi amada, y aunque sé que su labor es lo más importante y admirable, a veces mis sentimientos no son todo lo nobles que desería.-

\- Oh, Thor.- dijo ella, palmeándole una mano, en la que cabían fácilmente las dos suyas.

***************************

\- CLIIINT!!-  
El escudo salió disparado contra el cielo azul, y golpeó seco en los rotores del helicóptero, que inmediatamente perdió el control y dando vueltas, se estrelló contra la línea de árboles. Steve ni siquiera se volteó a ver la explosión: la ignoró por completo mientras se asomaba al acantilado con la cara blanca como el papel, para ver a Clint, manchado de polvo de roca y con sangre en los brazos desnudos, aferrado a una saliente, colgando sobre el roquerío treinta metros más abajo.

\- CLINT, NO! NO!!- gritó Steve, completamente fuera de control. Clint alzó la vista, sucio y sorprendido, y aunque su agarre era firme, y había logrado encajar un pie en una grieta, preparándose para trepar de regreso al canatilado, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo, porque Steve Rogers, moviéndose como una cabra montesa histérica, se descolgó por la cara de roca vertical, lo rodeó con sus brazos, se trepó de regreso como si lo persiguiera Satanás en persona y arriba, apretó a Clint en sus brazos como si los dos agonizaran, dejándolo virtualmente sin aire.

\- Capi, estoy bien, no tenía que… Capi… estás llorando?- susurró Clint aún más desconcertado, antes de comprender, y fruncir el ceño. Sus ojos agudos habían notado la facilidad con la que trabajaban los dos juntos: no se había dado cuenta en dónde estaba el origen de ese compañerismo tan fácil entre ambas. Había otro sniper al que Steve había perdido en un acantilado, y aunque hubiera sido nieve y no arena, la memoria había sido demasiado. Steve apretaba la cabeza rubia contra sí, sus manos temblorosas, y Clint levantó la cabeza, palmeándole la mejilla mojada.

\- Hey. Hey, estoy bien, no me pasó nada, me salvaste.- dijo dulcemente, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello.- Mira, en ese helicóptero iban al menos ocho, ahora te ganaste tú el túnel del amor…-

Steve emitió una risa ahogada y lacrimosa, y los soltó, pero no antes de que Clint le aferrase las mejillas con sus muñecas, los puños callosos cerrados.

\- Dios mío, tanto lo amabas?- susurró, en voz baja. Dos lagrimones cayeron de los ojos de Steve, que se los secó con rabia: pero cuando los abrió, sus ojos azules en los verdosos de Clint, que tanto sabían ver, los inundó una atontada sorpresa, porque Clint, la cara seria y enternecida, lo atrajo a sí y le dio un beso breve e intenso, labios expertos apoderándose de los suyos ingenuos en una succión que alertó todo su cuerpo y lo hizo emitir un desesperado y vergonzoso jadeo contra la boca de Hawkeye.

\- Eso es por salvarme la vida. Es… de los dos, okay? Ahora no estés más triste. Yo arreglaré todo, te lo juro. No puedo tolerar verte triste.- dijo Clint, y había calor en su voz.- Ahora vamos a patear mercenarios. Deben de quedar unos cuantos, al menos para que se me pase la vergüenza de que me salvaras como una princesa Disney.-

\- Estoy bastante seguro que las princesas Disney no besan así.- dijo Steve tras una pausa, recogiendo su escudo. Le había vuelto la vida a los ojos. 

****************

El té era dulce y especiado, y Libby lo bebió sintiendo la calma de ese extraño jardín en las nubes, un pequeño Olimpo más que complaciente con las diosas que solían utilizarlo. Alrededor de la fuente y sus muebles de acolchado hierro blanco, los parterres de flores eran mayormente de un vívido rojo y de un cremoso rosado, pero había una colmna de hibiscos lila, unos luminosos lilium amarillos y una de las flores más extrañas del mundo, un Jacinto punteado de blanco en su profundo púrpura (2): y los árboles que rodeaban el perímetro, verdes y oscuros, el más antiguo y clásico de los cortinajes en sus ramas cargadas de hojas y botones de flores frutales, creaban la impresión de un claro en el centro, la luz filtrada a través de la clorofila.  
\- No sueñas nunca?- preguntó Natasha, su figura gatuna relajada, una pierna sobre la otra con cuidado por la herida, el té sujeto con ambas manos cerca de la cara como si su calor y vapor aromático la complaciese. Su rostro era muy sereno, muy inexpresivo quizá: en su belleza estatuaria, muy pocos censores habrían encontrado algo que criticarle.  
Libby, al contrario, estaba claramente tensa, su pies clavados en el piso, su mandíbula apretada, y había dejado la tacita en el platillo, porque claramente le temblaba la mano.  
\- No. O al menos no parecen sueños.- dijo Libby tras una larga pausa. – Natasha? Puedo preguntarle algo?-  
\- ya lo has hecho, pero adelante.- dijo Nat, sus ojos más verdes que todas las hojas que los rodeaban.- Dime.-  
\- Clint dijo que tú habías pasado por algo parecido. Me sugirió que hablara esto contigo.- dijo Libby, y parecía supremamente incómoda.- Lo que el doctor Banner descubrió, lo de mis personalidades…-  
\- Cuéntame cómo se siente, primero. – inquirió Natasha. No había viento dentro de ese invernadero, pero ocasionalmente los rociadores se activaban en patrones aleatorios, y al activarse uno no muy lejos, el aire se humedeció como si hubiera empezado a llover al otro lado de una ventana.  
\- Estoy aquí, sentada hablando contigo. Y en unas horas, sabré que he hablado contigo. Pero no lo recordaré: no realmente. No sabré como me sentí, o cómo olía el té, o el aroma de las rosas. Y luego, cuando volvamos a hablar, o justo en el momento correcto, recordaré. Y luego, parecerá un sueño, o algo que me han contado.-  
\- A veces recuerdas tu vida como Liberty Belle, y otras veces, parece algo que te han contado.- dijo Natasha, su voz clara, casi clínica.  
\- Cuando Steve mencionó el campo, fue como si pudiera sentir el césped bajo mis pies descalzos, y ver las montañas. Cuando hablo con Clint, a veces puedo sentir los pinchos de la barrera de Strutzelhossen en las yemas de mis dedos.- Libby bajó la vista.- Y a veces, cuando hablo con el doctor Banner sobre cómo me gusta el Starbucks, ambas cosas no parecen más que historias.-  
Natasha se bebió el té, y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, dejó colgar la frágil e invaluable taza de porcelana en sus dedos, sobre el lujoso embaldosado.  
\- Cuál es tu memoria favorita, Libby? Ahora, simplemente. De las que recuerdes. Cuál te gusta más?-  
\- Bucky.- dijo Libby inmediatamente, y su mirada fue a la fuente. – Una noche en Londres, en la mitad del Blietzkrieg…-  
******

\- Por el amor de Dios, si cede estamos todos muertos!- gimió una joven mujer, y como si algo hubiera querido demostrarle que efectivamente el riesgo se acercaba, una bomba cercana que hizo a todos encogerse(3), Steve aferrando contra sí protectoramente a Peggy y Libby, aunque ni siquiera su corpachón habría podido protegerla si la estación de metro en donde se habían refugiado del raid y las bombas alemanas. Londres entero parecía estremecerse bajo la furia de Hitler, y varios soldados, que habían estado bailando con WACs y londinensas, apretaban los puños con impotencia, porque una cosa era enfrentarte a las balas a la luz, y con espacio, y un arma en la mano, y otra muy distinta era simplemente esperar, esperar inermes como ganado, en un refugio que se estremecía y parecía capaz de derrumbarse en varios metros de piedra y cemento sobre las cabezas, sin más luz que unas pocas lámparas pálidas.(4)  
El Metro londinense había dejado de correr, los rieles en las zonas abiertas demasiado dañados por las bombas: pero las estaciones habían sido puestas a fungir como refugios, y en la pequeña y antigua estación de Picadilly, la mampostería dejaba caer torrentes de polvo a cada vibración y el bajo techo arqueado sobre sus cabezas parecía ominoso, asfixiante…  
\- Deberíamos salir de aquí, e ir a ayudar!- susurró Bucky, urgentemente, los puños apretados, todo su eléctrico ser ansiando el movimiento: no había nada más antinatural para él que quedarse ahí atrapado, prisionero. Steve, sin embargo, que era normalmente el primero en demandar acción, alargó una mano su manga, atrayéndolo al estrecho círculo en donde tenía a Libby y a Peggy, la primera con una linterna de bolsillo en la mano y la otra con su Sig de reglamento a la mano.  
\- Buck, si salimos y un piloto alemán nos ve, sabrá justo en dónde bombardear el refugio. No podemos correr ese riesgo, y además, no hay mucho que podamos hacer…-  
\- Me puedo encaramar en la columna de Trafalgar y bajarlos a tiros…- gruñó Bucky, haciendo reír a Peggy.- Nazis bastardos…-  
\- Cállate, americano engreído. Cuando hayas ido al frente habla de pelear, ningún niño bonito como tú…- empezó un alto y barbado irlandés en uniforme, y aunque se le notaba el miedo en la voz, su agresividad estaba a flor de piel. Bucky se volteó inmediatamente, a pesar del esfuerzo de Steve para agarrarlo, pero ya era tarde.  
\- Vengo del frente para tu información, Paddy. Que no me hayan dejado la cara como la tuya no significa que no haya peleado, sólo que peleo mejor que tú!-  
\- Qué dijo ese americano?!- exclamó otro irlandés detrás, éste más alto y torvo.- Qué te dijo, Paddy?-  
-Paddy? De verdad te llamas Paddy?- Bucky soltó una carcajada temeraria.- Se puede ser más cliché? Tu amigo se llama O’Malley, por si acaso?-  
\- Te vamos a dejar la jeta como para que no te pregunten más si vienes del frente, pendejo.- contestó Paddy, el clásico gesto de golpear la mano abierta con el puño ejecutado con toda fidelidad.  
\- De verdad?- dijo Bucky con incredulidad burlona.- Los alemanes allá afuera tratando de matarnos, y ustedes acá queriendo hacerles el trabajo? Donde está tu patriotismo, Paddy?-  
Su aspereza detuvo al irlandés, que por un momento se vio indeciso, y luego frunció las gruesas cejas de nuevo de nuevo, haciendo un gesto de mastique.- No te voy a matar, pero voy a hacer que desees que…-  
\- Sorry, guapo, pero soy sniper, necesito todos mis deditos y ojos funcionando… el hombro…- Bucky hizo un mohín.- No puedo darte en el gusto, en serio.-  
\- Eres un cobarde!- empezó el segundo irlandés, y Steve dio un respingo, su temperamento ya alzándose, porque a él le habían dicho cobarde suficientes veces para que desarrollara un complejo, pero Bucky, que no sabía lo que era sentirse cobarde, se encogió de hombros.  
\- Digamos que ya tengo el carné de baile lleno con Hans y Fritzy… pero oye, no podemos no pelear, verdad? Porqué era que estábamos peleando? Ah, ya me acuerdo. Ya sé, hagámoslo con chicas.- dijo alegremente, echándole un brazo alrededor a Peggy, que le puso su cara habitual de estás-completamente-loco,-Barnes.  
\- Ah?- Paddy parpadeó. Todo el grupo de refugiados estaba concentrado en la pelea, ignorando los bombazos lejanos y no tan lejanos, ignorando el ruido de las ametralladoras: Bucky era así de magnético.  
\- Eres un irlandés no? Ustedes bailan bien. Pero yo, yo no lo hago mal, verdad chicas?- preguntó, haciendo que varias chicas del grupo rieran, porque venían de un club en donde varias de ellas habían tenido el gusto de dar vueltas de su mano mientras a Libby la entretenía Steve hablando en un rincón. – No hay un violín? Nadie se trajo los instrumentos? Bestias insensibles!-  
\- Yo tengo un violín, niño lindo.- gritó un escocés enorme, agitándolo sobre las cabezas.- Te lo meto en algún lado, chiquitín?-  
\- Te va a costar tocarlo después.- dijo Bucky con un mohín, agarrando a Peggy de la mano.- Paddy, elige a tu pareja. El primero en cansarse pierde!- gritó, y el grupo rió a coro, porque ya habían bailado la mayor parte de la noche en el club, y todos los que quedaban, WACs y chicas de apoyo, soldados y pilotos, estaban ya cansados, asustados, deprimidos. Pero el violín era alegre, y Bucky era carismático y contagioso al hacer girar a la incansable, incombustible Peggy Carter, y el irlandés con una atlética chica pelirroja dando vueltas a su alrededor electrizaron a ese grupo de exhaustos soldados. El miedo se había ido: la gente reía y apostaba sus pocas libras sobrantes, animaban, canturreaban cuando la melodía se hacía conocida. Y fue así como Libby recordaba el 16 de octubre de 1944, el peor ataque a Londres por los pilotos alemanes, con la risa de Steve en el oído y a Bucky con la mejor bailarina de las WAC ganando una apuesta absurda al ritmo de It will be a hot time in the town of Berlin ( when the yanks came marching in) 

***

\- James Barnes parece haber sido un tipo muy interesante.- dijo Nat sonriendo.- pero te das cuenta que tu memoria favorita es de Libby, no de Lydice, ni siquiera una reciente, aquí en New York?-  
Libby se recostó en la silla, los ojos bajos.- Supongo que es… porque lo extraño.-  
Natasha bebió su té sin decir nada más por un rato. Nunca había tenido una relación como la que Libby parecía haber compartido con el hermano de armas de Steve, y le costaba un poco comprenderlo: ni siquiera con Alexis Shostakov había tenido ese tipo de memorias, o quizá estaba demasiado entrenada como para eliminarlas. Su memoria favorita era de haber caído, un día de verano, en una operación en Sudamérica, tras cortar su paracaídas, en una laguna tan grande como un estadio completamente llena de nenúfares, entre los que había nadado un rato (5): pero la memoria de Libby había despertado de repente una leve sensación de añoranza, de haber alguna vez amado a un hombre con el abandono con el que Libby parecía haber amado a James Barnes.  
Malas noticias para Steve, pensó cínicamente. Pero era injusta: ella misma tenía bellas memorias con los Avengers, quizás las mejores de su vida. Y Clint, claro.  
Clint, que había aceptado su decisión sin más quejas y ahora se comportaba con toda normalidad, aunque había un deje de tristeza en él que no se iba y que dcsesperaba a Natasha. Tiempo, era cierto, era lo necesario: pero cuando se trataba de Clint, su tolerancia a verlo herido o dolido era mínima. Había tenido que sufrir tanto ya!  
Clint Barton era el amor de su vida, con su sonrisa impía, los ojos cristalinos y esa capacidad de saltar a la acción sin un segundo de duda. Sólo un hombre, pero todo lo que hombre debía ser, en un envoltorio escultural al que había que recordarle cambiarse calcetines y que no podía vivir de pizza. Clint, en cuyos brazos y bajo su aroma, todas las pesadillas retrocedían. Natasha lo había usado por mucho tiempo como una mante o una carpa, y en donde dormía mejor era acurrucada con todo el peso de Clint sobre ella, la cara hundida en el cuello musculoso, sus brazos y piernas rodeándolo apretadamente, de ser posible su sexo firme dentro de ella. Completamente cubierta y llena de él, al fin podía dormir, envuelta como en una armadura, el cuerpo de él conteniéndola, ocultándola de todo y de todos, sin ningún espacio en donde pudiera colarse nada más. Sólo él, sólido, denso y firme. Cuando el mundo parecía moverse bajo sus pies, cuando todo parecía una locura, como durante la invasión Chitauri, todo lo que había necesitado era acercarse lo suficiente para pegar la nariz a su cuello, a su pelo, y olerlo… olerlo como un animal, ese aroma bajo el de la sangre, del sudor, de la gasolina, de la pólvora, y ese simple aroma lograba calmarla como si una mano sujetara su corazón y lo acunara. Natasha se había unido a los Avengers por una orden directa de Fury, porque era una brillante idea táctica, porque las circunstancias la habían empujado, porque sabía que el modo más efectivo de corregir los males que había hecho, el modo de salvar más gente a la vez, era coordinando a ese grupo de superpoderosos machos y evitar que se mataran entre sí. Pero no podía negar que una parte de ella sabía que aunque al resto del mundo le pareciera una locura que alguien con apenas poderes como ella y alguien sin poderes como Hawkeye lucharan entre dioses y supersoldados, era lo más seguro que había estado nunca el solitario sniper. Él cuidaba la espalda de ella: en misiones, ella estaba obligada a siempre dejarlo atrás. Nadie cuidaba la de él. Aquí, en cambio, a plena luz, no había posibilidad de que las sombras se lo tragasen sin explicación. Tantas veces Thor, Tony y Hulk lo habían agarrado en el aire cuando normalmente se habría matado, saltando al vacío como el loco que era, riendo y disparando en la caída…  
Si viviera tres vidas más, como Libby, pensó, mi memoria favorita seguiría siendo de él. (6)  
Natasha pegó un respingo al darse cuenta que se había distraído por completo, y había olvidado por completo a la mujer que se acababa el té y daba cuenta industriosamente de las galletitas.  
\- Hay tratamientos que pueden ayudarte. Todos son bastante invasivos. Algunos pueden hacerte recordar todo, o al menos todo lo que sea factible, y luego… bueno, si puedes lidiar con ello, . Otro te borrarán hasta el mínimo posible, y te dejarán empezar de nuevo sin memorias. El intermedio es tratar de potenciar una sola de tus… personalidades… y apegarte a ella, si es normalidad lo que quieres.-  
\- Quiero ser normal.- dijo Libby, su voz enfática.- Cómo lo lograste tú?-  
Natasha sintió el impulso de reírse.- Mira, es primera vez que alguien me llama normal, sabes.-  
\- Sabes lo que quiero decir.- dijo Libby, y había un deje de irritación en su voz.- Necesito poder… ser normal. Quiero una vida normal; no es para eso que me rescataron?-  
\- Libby, te rescatamos improvisando. Originalmente, Steve sólo quería saber si estabas bien, pero como no tiene la menor idea de cómo vivir sin tomar decisiones locas y absurdas en un segundo, en cuanto se olió algo raro salió corriendo contigo en andas.- dijo Natasha, y si había algo cálido en sus ojos también había algo exasperado en su rostro.- lo más probable es que lo que queda de Hydra en Alemania, y más grupos, si se ha corrido la voz, te estén buscando como locos. Si los la rama metida en el gobierno alemán de Hydra no ha hecho más show diplomático, es porque no quieren que se sepa qué fue lo que nos trajimos. En tus ovarios aún puede estar el secreto del supersoldado. No es como que podamos dejarte suelta en la calle con un departamentito, un trabajo de barista y esperar lo mejor, Libby. Necesitas protección, y mucha, posiblemente mientras vivas.-  
\- Y si me sacan los ovarios? Se acabaría, verdad?- dijo Libby, y había dolor en sus ojos. Natasha, una mujer que había sido cortada sin compasión de toda posibilidad de tener hijos, apartó la vista, fijándola en las flores.  
\- Quieres tener hijos, Libby?-  
\- Antes se daba por descontado. Pero sí, me gustaría…- susurró ella, sus ojos muy grandes y azules yendo al techo, mirando lejos.- Siempre quise… pero si pone en peligro a los hijos que tenga, si les harían daño, no puedo…- musitó, y suspiró, hundiendo la cara en las manos.  
\- No permitiré que pierdas tu elección, si es eso lo que quieres.- dijo Natasha rígidamente.  
\- Natasha… necesito salir de aquí. Quiero ser libre. Tiene que haber un modo en que pueda ser libre.- dijo Libby en voz baja.- No es que me vaya a ir… quiero ayudar, y seguir viéndolos… a todos. Pero quiero vivir mi vida, Nat.-  
Natasha asintió, su corazón de granito un poco conmovida. Clint le había dicho palabras muy parecidas una vez, al llevársela caminando, aterrorizada, entre el aeropuerto de LaGuardia y SHIELD.

“ Vamos a vivir tu vida, Nat… empecemos ahora, chiquita…”(7)  
*************************

\- Este es un pequeño momento para el hombre, pero uno muy grande para las patatas.- musitó Tony, con un bufido de Helen Cho como recompensa ( la cual, para su cara de muñeca china, cuerpo delicadísimo y brillante intelecto, tenía una boca que ya se la hubiera querido un sargento ruso) y el Cradle emitió un último pitido, poniendo en sus manos la versión completa del polímero, reingenieriado en reversa para asegurarse que fuera estable y reproducible. Tony se permitió que la sonrisa se le expandiera hasta enseñar todos los colmillos, porque acababa de crear un nuevo estado de la materia dinámica.  
\- Es admirable. Y muy interesante. Y lleno de utilidades… me encantaría probarlo como antifriccionante en mis implantes de titanium en articulaciones.- dijo Helen, viendo a Tony echar la cajita al descuido en un simple bolso de viaje que, para ser un millonario, era todo lo que llevaba.- Te vas?-  
\- Tengo * excelentes* motivos para volverme lo más pronto posible. Pero gracias, Chun Li. Te mandaré una sample en cuanto la madre me apruebe.-  
\- Tienes motivos para volverte, sí? – dijo Helen con una mirada malvada, ya tomando su teléfono y texteando.- Motivos que bailan Sia para ti?-  
\- Helen, maldita gossip.-  
\- Jane y Sue están felices por ti. No tan felices por él. Sue dice que le digas que se lo piense, que si has hecho que una santa como Pepper brame como un tártaro te vas a encontrar más con verdes problemas que con nuestro físico favorito.-  
\- Oh, cuando hacía a Pepper bramar no era que le molestara, al contrario, pedía más…-  
\- Largo de mi laboratorio, Stark!-

******************

-… supongo que Natasha te habló de las posibilidades de tratamiento.- dijo Bruce, quitándose los lentes mientras Libby, la vista baja, seguía estudiando en tablero, en donde estaban bastante empatados. Libby tenía sus dos torres, rey y un caballo aún, además de cuatro peones: Bruce había perdido sus torres, pero le quedaba el alfil negro, un caballo y su reina. El rey de Libby estaba fuertemente asediado sin embargo: Bruce tenía una hebra competitiva cuando se trataba de juegos que había sorprendido a todos.  
\- Me habló de su experiencia.- dijo Libby, los pantalones de track lila y la larga camiseta de mangas blanca haciéndola verse muy suave, muy hermosa, con la coleta recogida en la nuca, algo de esa fácil elegancia impermeable de las mujeres de los años 50 en ella. Bruce la observó dudar mientras movía su torre al otro extremo del tablero, en un riesgo mínimo, y aunque registraba su belleza, esa belleza de líneas y color tan WASP, su aspecto no despertaba ninguna curiosidad masculina en él.

Bruce sabía, ahora, años después, que era demisexual: no podía despertar su cuerpo por nadie por quien no sintiera una conexión romántica. Durante años se había preguntado qué estaba mal con él: al conocer a Betty, todo había parecido tener sentido, porque había esperado para su Unico y Verdadero amor, la mujer que sería… su mujer, madre de sus hijos, compañera de sus estudios, amante de su cuerpo. Habían sido amigos antes que amantes, amantes antes que pareja. Betty lo había amado y él no se había cuestionado nada.  
Hasta Hulk. Hasta que comprendió que la casa con la verja blanca, los 2,5 hijos y las cenas de fin de semana con la familia nunca serían una opción. Se cuestionó qué tenía que ofrecerle a Betty, y qué podía ofrecerle él a ella, y como en una ecuación de álgebra, la respuesta era una suma cero.

Bruce, a diferencia de la bisexualidad rampante de Tony, nunca había logrado sentirse atraído sólo a un cuerpo o a un rostro. Para despertar su atracción, debías ganarte su interés primero: y por eso, Bruce jamás habría negado que era la curiosidad de Thor, la vulnerabilidad de Nat, y la inteligencia de Clint lo que veces lo hacía mirarlos y sentir algo. Eran cosas que no le mostraban al mundo, pero le mostraban a él: y su corazón les ofrecía tributo a cambio, un tributo en cuerpo y alma. Bruce sabía que no era el más demostrativo de los hombres: no era táctil como Tony ni amante de los abrazos como Steve. Pero aunque una parte de él los admirase, y otra parte de él no se hubiera negado a una mano tendida, a la ternura que empezaba a ver en los ojos de Nat o al interés en los de Clint, también era cierto que mientras que los hubiera abrazado y protegido con todo lo que poseía, había una persona de la cual deseaba ese abrazo por sobre todas las cosas. 

Steve… era harina de otro costal. Pero lo apreciaba con todo su corazón, a pesar de todo. Y ése era el motivo principal por el que se afanaba con Libby, aunque su deseo de ayudarla fuera intenso, por lo que había sufrido, por lo que le habían hecho, pero no porque su belleza lo conmoviera de ninguna forma.  
No como Tony. Bruce se había sentido como uno de esos scanner cerebrales toda su vida: una parte se encendía, otra se apagaba, placer, dolor, calma, curiosidad. Sólo el Huracán Tony había logrado despertar todo en él a la vez: sus sentimientos, su mente, su cuerpo. Todo en él se había encendido como un árbol de Navidad, y por ello, por ello, los celos o las dudas de Tony, eran ridículos. Lo tenía tan capturado como un lagarto en un terrario, y aún así era suficientemente modesto ( sí, modestia en un Stark) para no darse cuenta que lo tenía, y seguro para siempre si quería.  
Pero no se lo diría, y no sólo porque no iba a creerlo a la primera. No: Bruce amaba la alegría en los ojos de Tony cada vez que tácitamente, recibía el mensaje de no, no me iré de tu lado. Cuando le veía un camiseta suya puesta, cuando ignoraba las noticias mundiales, cuando hacía planes para Navidad o su cumpleaños o el verano… Tony se iluminaba. Y era como un fogata, porque esa luz calentaba el corazón de Bruce como nada más.  
Quería darle una chance de lo mismo a Steve, aunque personalmente opinaba que había otra mujer que podía amarlo más y mejor. Pero Libby era una parte del corazón de Steve que quería salvar: no una parte romántica necesariamente, sino algo que podía ayudarlo a completar su historia, a revivir, a ser feliz. Devolverle a esta joven su vida, o al menos darle una nueva vida, era algo que haría más feliz a Steve que todas las medallas y fiestas del mundo: y por eso Bruce se esforzaba, porque conocía lo suficiente del Capitán América para saber que nunca se sentía más completo o feliz que cuando ayudaba a los demás. 

\- Quieres hablarlo con Steve, Libby?-  
\- Me temo que él tendrá una idea un poco sesgada: querrá quedarse con la personalidad que conoce.- dijo Libby, bebiendo un poco de su té.- No estoy muy segura, Doctor Banner. Pero siento que la idea de Natasha es la correcta. La personalidad más adecuada a esta época, más adaptada, es Lydice: y si tengo que elegir una personalidad que emerja y convierta a las demás en subconscientes, creo que es la adecuada.-  
\- Es lo mismo que pienso.- dijo Bruce, ofreciéndole el plato de pastitas hindúes que Tony compraba por saco y siempre mantenía en la cocina.- Si es así, he estudiado las técnicas de Hugo Montresor y las que usaron con Lady Deathstrike y Psylocke. Puedo ayudarte, pero no es completamente simple: una gran parte tienes que hacerla tú misma.-  
\- Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo ella con voz suave, pero había una nota de ansiedad en ella, un deje de temor en sus ojos tan educados. Bruce giró la taza en sus manos, pensativo.  
\- La sublimación de personalidades, como se llama, es un proceso psicológico complejo. En primer lugar, debes mantener conscientemente la personalidad elegida según una directriz: por ejemplo, cuando estés en público, o lleves alguna pieza de ropa. Luego, te trato con psicotrópicos que te haces más susceptible a una sensación de bienestar mientras mantengas esa personalidad. Luego se realiza una terapia de sueños e integración con ayuda de otras drogas, y se refuerza a diario por un año, aproximadamente… es un proceso lento, Libby, y tienes que estar segura de querer hacerlo.- Libby asintió, pero cuando miró a Bruce a los ojos, a él le sorprendió la determinación en ellos.  
\- Necesito poder pasar un test psicológico completo bien, Doctor Banner. Si éste es el camino más rápido, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario.-  
\- Puedo preguntar porqué sientes que el tiempo es importante? Comprendo que quieras recuperarte, pero el tiempo…-  
\- No me van a dejar salir de aquí hasta que esté sana, verdad?- dijo Libby en voz baja. Las cejas de Bruce se elevaron alarmadas.  
\- Libby, no eres una prisionera. Jamás hemos pretendido que lo seas.- dijo con firmeza, sus manos oprimiéndose.- Si te hemos tenido retenida aquí, ha sido para tu seguridad. Si te sientes prisionera, tenemos que buscar otro arreglo, pero….-  
Ella movió la cabeza, y había tristeza y una especie de vieja decepción en sus ojos. Nunca se veía así cuando estaba en público: Bruce supo que miraba los ojos de Lydia, la mujer que había sobrevivido a la guerra y al horror del Berlín invadido.  
\- Creo que nunca dejaré de sentirme prisionera.- susurró.- Fui prisionera en una casa hermosa, en la mitad del campo. Fui prisionera en la mitad de Berlinplatz. Cómo dejas de sentirte prisionera, si hasta ahora, nunca supe, para mí era normal…?-  
\- Libby, una vez no fuiste prisionera. Antes de Howard Stark? Recuerdas? Puedes concentrarte en esa memoria?- la voz de Bruce era hipnótica, pero estaba llena de compasión. Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada más, su mirada en los ventanales.  
\- Tiene que ver con Clint que quieras recuperarte pronto?- preguntó Bruce tras una pausa.- Perdona que me meta. Pero como la persona que te está ayudando con tu salud mental, siento que debo preguntar si todo está bien.-  
\- Todo está bien.- dijo ella, sin entonación.- Y sí, en parte. Necesito estar sana y poder pasar un test psicológico, Doctor Banner. Podemos hacer esto?-  
\- Podemos.- dijo Bruce, asintiendo.- Podemos, si estás segura. Nadie puede tomar esa decisión por ti, pero piénsalo un poco más, si quieres. Tómate unos días, medita… estamos hablando de virtualmente borrar, o al menos difuminar, tus experiencias anteriores a 1980. Es posible que algunas reemerjan con el tiempo, se adapten o aparezcan en sueños, pero perderás esas memorias, y posiblemente mucho de los sentimientos y aprendizajes asociados. Piénsalo con calma.-  
\- No importa cuánto lo piense, las cosas no van a cambiar si no hago algo.- dijo ella con decisión.  
\- Dicho como la supersoldado que eres. Dios, son todos semejantes? On va voir y vamos adelante?- musitó Bruce con leve exasperación.  
Ella sonrió, pero había una tensión en sus ojos.- Cómo empezamos?-  
Bruce la miró largamente, y luego se levantó y fue a la cocina. Libby lo observó moverse, preparando un té con aroma a amapolas y pasto seco de una bolsita en su bolsillo, y dejarlo remojar, añadiéndole varias cucharadas de azúcar con una cuchara.  
\- Este es el pavo sorpresa?- dijo mientras el té reposaba, sacando un moldecito del refrigerador. En verdad, la mezcla de naranja, verde, transparente y cremoso del pavo, salpicado de pedacitos de queso blanco, no se parecía a nada tanto como a vómito congelado.  
\- Es una receta de Iowa…- dijo Libby, ignorando su mirada de desconcierto.- En como una ensalada. El tuyo es el que tiene más queso y nada de carne.- dijo con amabilidad. Su sonrisa era tan dulce que Bruce tuvo que buscar una cuchara y probar el moldecito, conteniendo su expresión.(8)

Era cierto que Bruce jamás desperdiciaba comida, y al igual que Steve, estaba dispuesto a comerse cualquier cosa que le pusieran por delante, mientras no fuera veneno o se moviera activamente ( y probablemente tanto él como el supersoldado habrían podido digerirlo de todos modos) Pero incluso él ponía freno ante semejante horripilancia, la verdad: el sabor no era malo, pero la textura era de algo muerto y baboso.  
\- Lo dejaré para la mañana.- dijo, buscando rápidamente un yogurth par lavar el gusto a cadáver.- Libby, ese té es peyo americano. Debería debilitar las barreras de tu mente, y preparar el terreno: es como azadear y desmalezar un campo antes de sembrar . No estoy seguro qué efectos pueda tener al comienzo, hasta que podamos ponerle riendas a tus memorias. Posiblemente perderás un poco el control de tus emociones, tendrás flashbacks, o pesadillas. Pero es el modo de empezar. Te repito: estás segura?-  
\- Estoy segura.- dijo ella, y con mano firme se sirvió una taza. Bruce la hizo detenerse por la mitad, y cuando ella la llevó a sus labios, vio un destello de pánico en sus ojos, y también, un firme voluntad de acero.  
\- Libby?-  
\- Quiero ser libre, doctor.- dijo ella, y se bebió la taza de golpe. El sabor del peyo era intensamente amargo a pesar del azúcar, e hizo una mueca: pero luego lo miró a la cara, y él le alargó la mitad del yogurth.  
Era valiente, a pesar de todo: y Bruce, que sentía compasión por muchos pero amor por muy pocos, sintió el primer ramalazo de verdadero afecto por esa chica y su extraña historia.  
\- Ahora, a la cama, Libby. JARVIS?-  
:: Sí, Doctor Sexy?::  
\- Tony te ordenó que me llamaras así?-  
:: Eso me temo. Y no estoy autorizado a entregarle la override::  
\- Puedes añadirle algo, sin embargo?-  
::Ciertamente puedo. Tengo prohibido cambiar las letras o eliminarlas, pero Mr. Stark no dijo nada sobre no añadirle otra palabra.::  
\- Entonces puedes llamarme Doctor Sexy Potts .-  
:: Comprendido, Doctor Sexy Potts::  
\- Ahora, quiero que monitorees a Libby esta noche. Cambios en sus vitales, me avisas. Está bien eso, Libby?-  
\- Por supuesto.- dijo ella, asintiendo.- Te lo agradezco.-  
\- Entonces, a la cama, ahora.- dijo Bruce con afecto.- Mañana empezaremos con el desgaje, de acuerdo?-  
Libby asintió, yéndose con la taza aún sujeta, y se volvió en la puerta.- JARVIS, me puedes avisar cuando llegue Steve de la misión? Sólo quiero saber que llegó a salvo.-  
:: Le informaré en cuanto el Agente Barton y el Capitán Rogers regresen, Enfermera Bell::  
\- Gracias, JARVIS.-

\- Dónde están, JARVIS?- preguntó Bruce cuando ella se hubo ido, sacando otro yogurt y bajando a los laboratorios. Era raro estar allí sin Tony: cada vez que entraba lo buscaba con la mirada, sintiendo el deseo de ver esos ojos vivaces, de escuchar su risa. Pero sabía que entre la inquietud por Libby, extrañar a Tony y la preocupación por Steve y Clint, no iba a dormir por mucho que se acostara.  
No importaba: la solución se estaba sintetizando y además, Tony tenía suficientes proyectos retrasados como para entretenerlo por semanas si no tenía nada propio en lo que avanzar en el momento. Sonriendo para sí, sacó de los archivos un lector retinal en disco que mapeaba impulsos eléctricos que reflejaba lo visto, y se puso a trabajar sonriendo, indicándole a JARVIS que pusiera una de las playlist de Tony para que le hiciera compañía.  
Estaba canturreando para sí con J.M. Moore so Bad (9)y forcejando con un modelo en 3D que se resistía a encajarse, cuando la voz de JARVIS lo interrumpió.  
:: Doctor Sexy Potts, el quinjet de SHIELD acaba de depositar al Agente Barton y al Capitán Rogers en el helipad. Ninguno de los dos parece haber recibido heridas severas.-  
\- Infórmales que estaré en la cocina.- dijo Bruce, limpiándose las manos en un trapo antes de ponerse alcohol gel antimicrobial y guardando su trabajo prolijamente. Cuando subió, ya podía oír las voces en el pasillo, y fue con un alivio inconfesable que vio a Steve, polvoriento y sudoroso lavándose cara y manos en el lavaplatos mientras Clint, igualmente sucio, hacía una cara de horror al moldecito del que se había comido la mitad de golpe.  
\- Qué mierda es esto? Están tratando de matarnos? Esto está crudo, verdad?- balbuceó, dejándolo en el mesón como si fuera una granada sin clavo.  
\- Es el pavo sorpresa de Libby.- dijo Bruce con humor.- Dado que estás saliendo con ella, deberías comértelo sin chistar.-  
\- Es pavo sorpresa? Es gelatina, Clint.- dijo Steve, sin ningún disgusto, sacando uno del refrigerador y comiéndose varias cucharadas con hambre (10).- Me había olvidado… es muy refrescante.- dijo con una sonrisa. Bruce y Clint le pusieron delante los suyos inmediatamente, y Steve se los comió felizmente mientras los otros dos rebuscaban por alguna otra cosa que comer.  
\- Qué se supone que es eso?-  
\- Durante la guerra había escasez de comida, así que el gobierno intentó convencer a los americanos de que comieran gelatina en cada comida. Proteína barata, y asequible. Durante varios años, le pusieron gelatina a todo.- dijo Bruce, moviendo la cabeza mientras sacaba un pedazo de tofu del freezer.- Seguro que creciste comiendo eso, Steve.-  
\- Mi mamá decía que era muy saludable.- Steve sacó un cuarto moldecito.- Libby lo hace igual a como lo recuerdo!-  
\- Disfrútalo mientras puedas. Le pediremos que escriba la receta.- dijo Bruce, su gesto un poco desanimado mientras calentaba una sartén y ponía a tostr el tofu.- Hoy tomó la decisión de empezar el tratamiento para quedarse con un solo set de memorias. Empezamos con el peyo y unos psicotrópicos, según me sugirió Montresor. Ahora que está más estable, podríamos…-  
\- Espera, con qué set de memorias va quedarse?- dijo Clint, dejando de lado el sándwich-torre que se preparaba.  
\- Con las más recientes. Es la mejor adaptada para seguir adelante.- dijo Bruce con firmeza, pero Clint frunció el ceño y Steve dejó de comer, poniéndose pálido.  
\- Va a olvidar a Buck? Y a nosotros… la guerra, todo?- musitó.  
\- De qué le sirve recordarlo, Steve? En qué la ayuda?- dijo Bruce, removiendo la sartén.- No me gusta más que a ti, pero es lo más práctico, lo más útil para ella.- agregó, tras una pausa.- Se siente prisionera, y quiere ser libre. Quiere estar sana, y eso, es lo menos que se le debe.-  
Steve asintió, pero había perdido el apetito. Clint abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego se mordió el labio, y prefirió servirse un café cargado de la cafetera.  
\- Nat está mejor?- preguntó, sin disimular la preocupación en su voz.  
\- Cenando con Thor. Asumo que nuestro semidiós residente traía muchos mensajes de Jane Foster, porque llevan horas…- empezó Bruce.  
\- Si es que están sólo cenando.-  
\- Clint, no seas amargo. Thor está con la Doctora Foster, él no…-  
\- Sí, bueno, alguien preguntó si a los Asgardianos les va a la monogamia o no?- soltó Clint, los brazos cruzados. Steve no supo qué responder a eso, pero Bruce no pudo evitar la ironía.  
\- Bueno, según la leyenda, Odín era como Zeus y se follaba todo lo se pudiera a tiro…-  
\- Bruce!- exclamó Steve, mientras Clint bufaba y maldecía: pero sus voces se interrumpieron por la voz de JARVIS, que aún en su tono frío y británico traslucía cierta urgencia.  
:: Doctor Sexy Potts, Agente, Capitán, me temo que la Enfermera Bell se ha levantado y está en el ascensor del piso 60-90. No ha respondido a mis indicaciones, y sus vitales están elevadas. Creo que su estado es conherente con sonambulismo.-  
\- Oh, maldita sea.- Bruce sacó el tofu del fuego y limpiándose con un paño se apresuró a la puerta, los otros dos siguiéndolo, tomando las escaleras, aunque no sin que Clint murmurase “ Doctor Sexy Potts?”  
\- Es una amenaza. Voy a dejar a Tony por Pepper si sigue cambiándome el nombre.- dijo Bruce mientras bajaban, Steve a la cabeza en su preocupación.- JARVIS, detén el ascensor en el piso que sigue, tenemos que devolverla a su cama.-  
\- Que dosis le diste?-  
\- Una muy baja, pero claramente es sensible a los psicotrópicos. No hay otra forma de saber que la empírica, Steve.- dijo Bruce, y se detuvo al atravesar la puerta de seguridad. El pasillo del piso 88 estaba vacío y oscuro: era uno de los pisos de R & D. Los laboratorios estaban oscuros, pero las luces de noche bordeaban el pasillo en un resplandor algo fantasmal: y al fondo del pasillo, las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, revelando en su cuadro iluminado a Libby, en su pijama blanco.  
Tenía el cabello en la cara. (11)  
\- Libby?.- dijo Bruce con suavidad, alzando una mano para callar a los demás. Había algo ominoso, tenso en el aire, mientras los tres avanzaban por el pasillo en penumbras. Ella parecía vacilar sobre sus pies, y de pronto, dio un sacudón.  
\- Libby!- exclamó Steve, pero los tres se pararon cuando ella empezó a moverse. Pero no era caminar, ni tampoco cojear. El modo en el que avanzaba hacia ellos era el de una persona con las piernas rotas, el cuerpo rígido, cada sacudón torpe y doloroso…  
No, comprendió Bruce. Bruce había vivido en la India. Clint había estado en las zonas de guerra más horribles del mundo. Steve era un veterano de WWII.  
Los tres sabía cómo se movía una mujer cuya pelvis se había roto a fuerza de abuso, y de los tres, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar el sabor a bilis en la boca.  
\- Libby…?- gimió Steve, y Bruce fue quien avanzó, interceptándola en el pasillo. Libby alzó los ojos a él, pero parecía ciega y sorda,: y cuando Bruce la tomó de los antebrazos, dio un chillido y retrocedió cómo pudo, cayendo al suelo, arrastrándose atrás, un gemido animal y aterrorizado en su garganta.  
\- Libby, por Dios…- gimió Clint, pero se echó tras, para no levantar la voz cerca de ella.- JARVIS, llama a Nat, rápido!-  
\- Steve, ayúdame, va a hacerse daño!- exclamó Bruce, colocándose a un costado, su voz activando a Steve, que parecía petrificado mirando a la joven que gateaba jadeando de miedo. Steve y Bruce la sostuvieron de los brazos, alzándola, y la joven se retorció, intentando soltarse, para luego, de súbito, quedarse quieta e inmóvil, aunque temblando levemente.  
\- No!- gimió.- No, por favor! James!- gritó, y se le doblaron las piernas. Bruce, su voz calmante poderosa, empezó a hablarle en susurros, tratando de sosegarla, pero entonces Clint se acercó, al mismo tiempo que oían las voces de Thor y Natasha en el pasillo, y tomando la cara de Libby entre sus manos, habló con voz firme, cargada de dominio.  
\- Sie sind wir, gefunden ihnen!- ladró en alemán, su voz ronca.- Sie sind wir!-  
La joven dejó de luchar, y alzó un rostro perdido, confuso. Clint echó el brazo atrás y le dio un bofetón, con fuerza, y en el mismo momento en que Steve exclamaba en rabia y Bruce se enderezaba quitándola de sus manos, los ojos verdosos, la joven balbuceó:  
\- C-clint?...?-  
\- Estoy aquí, Libby. Cálmate. Respira hondo. Cálmate, ya.- dijo él, orden inflexible en su voz. Libby inspiró con lo que parecía un sollozo, pero cuando alzó el rostro, su cara había recuperado la lucidez.  
\- Qué está pasando… Está bien la dama Libby…?- Thor desconcertado, los miró a todos ellos, la mano de Clint aún marcada roja y clara en la mejilla de Libby, mientras Nat se arrodillaba a su lado y le tomaba las manos.  
\- Respira hondo. Te sientes muy mareada? Recuerdas lo que pasó?- preguntó gentilmente, ella asintiendo, apegándose a su costado, mientras Bruce y Steve se volvían a Clint, que rápidamente dio un paso atrás.  
\- Calmarse, dos contra uno no es justo…-  
\- Golpeaste a la dama Libby?- musitó Thor, sus cejas coléricas.  
\- Tres contra uno es peor!-  
\- Clint.- dijo Steve, su voz exhausta.- Confío en ti, pero ayúdame. Creo que todos necesitamos aclarar un poco todo esto.-  
*********

Haldol, y Natasha cuidándola: las dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidas, la cabeza de Libby en el muslo sano de Natasha, la mano letal de la asesina en los lisos rubios, envueltas en suaves mantas frente a la pantalla de la sala, con las luces atenuadas. En la cocina, Steve y Clint se reunieron con thor y Bruce ya bañados, Clint en sus pijamas, Steve en el viejo set que usaba para ejercitarse, y mientras el agua hervía y Thor servía un poco de vino tibio para todos, Bruce se apoyó en el mesón, los brazos cruzados bajo el sweater, y habló con sequedad.(12)  
\- Okay, se supone que soy yo el que está a cargo de la chica. Podríamos compartir qué demonios fue lo que pasó en ese pasillo? Nos aclaramos?-  
\- Estaba sonámbula? Es por las drogas?-  
Clint movió la cabeza.- Esas no eran las drogas. Era lo que habíamos estado esperando: la cuarta personalidad de tu chica, la simpática Liesl, salió a jugar. No sé exactamente cómo acabó, pero tengo sospechas: y lo que haya sido, no fue lindo.-  
\- Acabó?-  
\- El motivo por el que Liesl no había salido a la vista hasta ahora… creemos que es porque sufrió un trauma. Uno muy, muy intenso. Claro que estamos hablando de Europa en los 70, así que hay muchas opciones. – dijo Bruce con aspereza.- Lo que no entiendo fue lo que hiciste. Si crees que reforzando el condicionamiento le haces un favor, estás…-  
\- Estaba sacándola de un shock! Hice lo mismo con Nat en su momento!- exclamó Clint.  
\- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.- gruñó Bruce. Clint lo miró con rebeldía, pero fue Thor quien habló con parsimonia.  
\- Pido perdón por no estar enterado de mucho y ser, por supuesto, completamente ignorante en este tipo de artes de la curación. En Asgard tratamos con heridas de la magia o heridas del cuerpo, pero no tengo ningún conocimiento de las heridas de la mente: y la situación de la dama Libby me es completamente ajena. También comprendo que está fuera de lugar que yo, un virtual desconocido para ella, hable sobre su aflicción sin más que mi simpatía como excusa. Pero, doctor, no es dañino que una personalidad tan traumatizada se enseñoree de su cuerpo y mente? No habría forma de borrarla, o al menos evitar que le haga pasar esa agonía y miedo? Lo que sea, no puede ser bueno para ella si la aterroriza tanto.-  
\- Lo que él dice.- dijo Clint, ambos brazos extendidos.  
\- Es riesgoso, Thor. Lo que estamos haciendo es tratar de sumerguir esas personalidades… al subconsciente. Pero para poder tratar la mente y darle forma, hay que doblegarlas, suavizarlas primero: es como tratar de darle forma al metal. Hay que calentarlo primero. Ahora que hemos visto a Liesl al fin, tenemos una idea de qué hacer.-  
\- Que sería?- dijo Steve. Estaba tenso como un arco, ambos puños en la mesa, ojeras que por una vez desfiguraban su rostro perfecto en la pálida piel.  
\- Más peyote, y una dosis más alta de antipsicóticos.- dijo Bruce, pero como fruncía el ceño, estaba claro que no estaba satisfecho.- E hipnotismo. Mañana mismo, para empezar a sumergir a Liesl antes que nada.-  
\- Vas a partir con Liesl?- dijo Clint, que parecía indeciso y se mordía el pulgar.  
\- Porqué, quieres otro show como el de hoy?- soltó Bruce, que estaba claramente irritado.  
\- Sería bueno que la mantengamos vigilada.- dijo Thor, las manos en las caderas.  
\- Creí que eso estábamos haciendo.- dijo Steve, frotándose el cabello de la nuca, su rostro tenso.  
\- No muy bien.- Bruce bufó.- Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. No es muy tarde para pedirle ayuda a SHIELD, Steve.-  
\- No.- dijo Steve con firmeza.- No, Bruce, por favor.-  
El doctor suspiró.- Okay….-  
***********  
@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Así que una noche movidita con Sadako, no?  
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Fuck. You.  
@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Promesas, promesas. Espero tener el polímero listo mañana, guapo. Con suerte estaré allí el sábado en la noche.  
@Bannermed a @Ironmed  
Te necesito, Tony. Vuelve pronto.  
***************  
@needmorearrows a @Ironstud (81 kb)  
La fotografía mostraba a Bruce, con gafas de sol, una bebida en la mano, jeans grises y una camiseta crema destacando su habitual tez morena, de pie a pleno sol en la escalinata del Museo de Historia Natural. El sol era luminoso, el mediodía refulgente, y aunque detrás suyo Libby se veía muy guapa con slacks blancos y una camiseta negra que destacaba su pelo claro, y Natasha era una belleza con un vestido lila a rayas riendo, el foco de la fotografía era más que obvio, la tímida sonrisa de Bruce dejando claro que sabía que Clint, reflejado en sus lentes de sol, lo estaba fotografiando.  
La camiseta tenía un escote en V, y mostraba un poquitín de vello.  
@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
Nunca pensé que tendría envidia de ese arquero infeliz.  
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Ven a casa, Tony.  
************  
La mañana había sido extraña, por decir lo menos. Natasha había emergido pálida y desmejorada de sus habitaciones, lo que había alarmado a Thor, Clint y Steve lo suficiente para declarar que iban a sacarla de paseo al sol aunque fuera montada en los hombros de Thor, y Bruce había asentido, después de revisar la herida, limpia y seca, y sus vitales, normales. En cambio, Libby había despertado vivaz y alegre, y cuando los Avengers residentes habían entrado a la cocina en la mañana, se habían encontrado con que había cocinado panquecas, había preparado té y café, y estaba sonriente y dulce con todo el mundo.  
Si a Thor el cambio brusco lo incomodaba, los demás se forzaron a ignorarlo. Steve ayudó a moler unas manzanas para las panquecas, y aunque la procesadora nueva funcionó perfectamente, se hizo un corte en un dedo con el cuchillo del queso, y Libby se lo parchó con tanta atención que Clint musitó si necesitaba anestesista para la cirugía a corazón abierto. Libby le soltó que el que ser supersoldado y curarse rápido no significaba que algo no doliese, y Nat asintió, con un gruñido para Clint, que no debería haberse visto tan satisfecho, pero parecía un gato que se había comido la crema. Le volvieron a gritar cuando, mientras revisaba panoramas en su teléfono para el día intentó comerse las panquecas de Libby, por las que la hizo forcejear, y finalmente anunció que harían brunch frente al Museo de Historia Natural, (13) en donde se irían a pasar el día.  
Bruce iba a protestar, porque había programado unas pruebas y además pretendía empezar con el hipnotismo esa misma mañana: pero el deseo de sacar a Nat al sol y la forma en que las caras de Steve y Thor se entusiasmaron acabó con su resistencia y aceptó ir sin hacerse mucho rogar. Antes de partir tuvo unos minutos en la sala con Libby, entregándole una fuerte dosis de estabilizadores del ánimo y pidiéndole que recordase concentrarse en Lydice: y cuando salieron al sol, eligiendo tomar taxis como cualquier otro neoyorkino al Museo, que no estaba tan lejos, la dejó irse con Clint y Steve, mientras él y Thor se apegaban a Natasha.  
Era un día hermoso. Era un día soleado y despejado, casi un poco caluroso, y por eso se sentía bien subir la escalinata de piedra del museo y entrar a su fresca sombra. Era un día de semana, por lo que no había mucha gente: algunos cursos de primaria, unos cuantos turistas y un puñado de ancianos, y todo el Museo de Historia Natural, con sus figuras de cera, sus huesos de dinosaurio y el asombroso display egipcio. Se reunieron en el gran hall, y mientras Bruce hacía de guía, explicando algunos de los descubrimientos y narrando con la historia del antiguo Oeste a Steve, Clint y Libby, Thor se inclinó junto a Nat, que leía curiosa las notas en plaquitas junto a unos trajes tribales.  
\- Qué pasa, Thor?- preguntó Nat, un poco sorprendida al ver a Thor tomarla de la cintura y mantener su mano ahí mientras caminaban por el gran hall detrás de los otros cuatro.- No me duele nada, tomé unos analgésicos, estoy…-  
\- No me gusta el comportamiento de esos muchachos.- dijo Thor con aspereza, y Nat miró por sobre su hombro, para ver a un grupo de tres hombres jóvenes y apuestos, que estaban, de un modo bastante obvio, juntando valor para acercarse a decir algo, la vista fija en el trasero de Natasha y los senos de Libby. Nat movió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Boy will be boys, Thor. No me ofende ni me importa. Y si se acercan, los mandaré a casa con sus propias pelotas en la garganta. Ignóralos-  
\- Ellos pueden ser unos idiotas que ignoran que es a una guerrera legendaria a quien están faltando el respeto.- dijo Thor irritado.- Pero hacemos bien en dejar pasar esta oportunidad?-  
\- De qué? Patear adolescentes? Son casi niños, Thor-  
\- Un hombre con edad de mirar así una mujer, ya no es un niño. Y ahora puede ser que incautamente posen su mirada en lo que es más fuerte que ellos. Pero cómo aprenderán, Nat? Acaso está bien que lo ignores porque a ti no te hace daño? Y qué pasa cuando en el futuro, posen su mirada en aquellas más débiles o vulnerables? No, no. Quizás tú puedas tolerarlo, pero como príncipe de Asgard, es mi deber solucionar esto. Se atreven a poner la mirada en damas bajo mi protección, lo que me insulta, así que es mi privilegio darles una lección.- dijo, dejándola junto a los demás que estaban parados junto a una momia atacameña, Bruce explicando con paciencia el proceso de desecación de los Andes.  
\- Thor…- musitó Nat, pero el semidiós ya se había ido a reunir con los muchachos, que primero parecían desafiantes, y luego alarmados. A Nat la distrajo un grupo de turistas arremolinándose alrededor para escuchar las explicaciones de Bruce, y antes de que pasaran diez minutos, ya habían treinta personas rodeando al doctor, mientras él dirigía una improptu clase de antropología y contestaba preguntas.  
***********  
@needmorearrows a @Ironstud (23 kb)  
El Doc en pleno Science Smash!  
La foto, tomada por sobre las cabezas de un buen grupo de gente, mostraba Bruce, derecho y formal, el rostro vivo y enfático, las manos separadas gesticulando, autoridad en su rostro, expresividad en su mirada. La imagen era inequívoca: no podía ser nada más que una clase, y la sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara decía a gritos que ésa, ésta, era su vocación.  
************  
-… por lo tanto, si vuelven a mirar con semejante falta de educación a una dama, y me enteraré, créanme, voy a enseñarles las delicias del sexo, desde el extremo en donde deberían aprenderlo de primera mano, para ser capaces de empatizar con el rol de las mujeres. Espero que les haya quedado claro.- dijo Thor, mientras los muchachos daban media vuelta y huían blancos como el papel. Thor sonrió para sí. Era cierto que a veces Midgard le parecía extraña y horrible, con sus gazmoñerías y sus crueldades, mientras que otras veces le parecía un mundo de maravilla y asombro. Thor se tomaba muy en serio su rol como diplomático de Asgard, y aunque pasaba todo el tiempo que podía entre Jane, Erik, y la Torre, su hogar lejos del hogar, pasaba otro tanto tiempo intentando, a veces sin mucho éxito, de que al fin del miedo de los midgardianos a los otros Reinos, al menos a Asgard, se desvaneciera. (14)  
\- Se acabó la clase, es hora de los dulces!- palmoteó Natasha cuando Bruce tosió un poco, garganta esforzada por la improptu clase, y la gente se dispersó, aunque era obvio que hubiera seguido escuchando su chispeante explicación.- bebidas? Quién va por bebidas?-  
\- Nosotros vamos.- dijo Clint, partiendo con Libby. Cuando regresaron, y repartieron las latas, hubo unos segundos de desánimo, y una retahíla de quejas.  
\- Pepsi? En serio Pepsi? Le traes Pepsi al Capitán América?!-  
\- Dije té de jazmín sin azúcar, el té verde Lipton es un maldito postre…-  
\- Quién puede confundir un puto refresco de fresa con una Cherry Coke…?-  
\- Esto nunca pasa cuando salimos!-  
\- Nunca pasa.- dijo Nat, frustradamente observando su refresco de papaya y no mango.- porque siempre es Tony el que manda por bebidas, y él sí se sabe todos nuestros gustos.-  
\- Tony no…-  
\- Steve, Tony sabe incluso que te gustan las anchovitas aunque digas que las detestas. Y él sí me habría traído jazmín.- comentó Bruce, yéndose a ver unos papiros sorbiendo pacientemente su Lipton Ice tea.  
********************************  
Tony, quitándose las antiparras y sonriendo, porque el contendor de los polímeros estaba listo y sellado, tomó su teléfono y dio un respingo.  
119 mensajes.  
@Bojemoi a @Ironstud  
Podrías dejar de jugar con tus estúpidos juguetes, Stark, y volver de una vez? No nos vinimos a vivir a tu Torre para hacer de cuidadores y que te puedas largar cuando te dé la gana.  
@SRogers a @Ironstud  
Está todo bien? Llevas varios días fuera.  
@SRogers a @Ironstud  
Si hay una emergencia, cuánto te tardarías en llegar? Lo pregunto como capitán.  
@IAMTHOR a @Ironstud  
HE REGRESADO Y ESPERABA CELEBRACIONES. COMO HAREMOS CELEBRACIONES SI NO ESTAS?  
@needmorearrows a @Ironstud  
Tengo al doc de la manito y no se ha dado cuenta.  
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Vuelve a casa. Te extraño, Tony.  
@needmorearrows a @Ironstud  
Y no te extraña nada.  
@needmorearrows a @Ironstud  
Yo tampoco, de paso. A no ser que me traigas flechas nuevas?  
@Bojemoi a @Ironstud  
Steve y Libby andan del brazo. Te mandaré foto si no me crees. Ven a verlo tú mismo.  
@IAMTHOR a @Ironstud  
TU AUSENCIA ES NOTADA Y SENTIDA. SI ES UNA DAMA O UN ARMA LO QUE TE RETIENE EN OTRO LUGAR, PUEDO IR A AYUDARTE A REMOVERLO Y TRAERLO ACÁ SI ESO DESEAS.  
@IAMTHOR a @Ironstud  
ASUMIENDO QUE EL ARMA SEA TUYA Y LA DAMA CONSIENTA.  
@Bojemoi a @Ironstud  
Acabamos de ver una docena de tallados en forma de falo tribales y NADIE hizo un chiste. Dónde estás cuando haces falta, Stark?  
@Bannermed a @Ironstud  
Sabías que los cheyennes conocían la existencia y sabían preparar NaOh? No lo sabía  
@needmorearrows a @Ironstud  
Stark, vuelve a casa. No hay quien haga rabiar al Capi si no estás.  
@SRogers a @Ironstud  
Hay una posibilidad de que regreses pronto? Es muy factible que acabemos estrangulando a Clint y alguien tendrá que atraparlo cuando Thor lo arroje por la ventana.  
@IAMTHOR a @Ironstud  
ES EXTRAÑO NO OÍRTE: NORMALMENTE SE TE OYE DE LEJOS. ES COMO UNA ORQUESTA SIN UN INSTRUMENTO. PUEDES REGRESAR DE PRISA, POR FAVOR?  
@Ironstud a @Bannermed  
No los puedo dejar solos unos días sin que se vuelvan locos? Como madre soltera te mueres de hambre. Además, Fury me está dando las gracias por unos propulsores verticales para sus helicarriers que si mal no recuerdo, me pidió el 2010.  
@Bannermed  
De nada. Vuelve a casa, Tony.  
******************  
\- El doctor me dijo que ya habías iniciado tu tratamiento.- dijo Steve. Llevaban un rato separados en diferentes salas: Nat y Clint se habían ido derecho a la de armamentos precolombinos, Thor escuchaba la explicación de Bruce sobre los dinosaurios ( “de verdad, eran pájaros!”) y Steve se halló junto a Libby, que se había tomado naturalmente de su brazo en la escalinata y había vuelto a hacerlo en la aglomeración por la clase de Bruce. Ahora, ella estaba inclinada sobre la réplica de la oficina de Lincoln, con el gran hombre ahí reproducido en cera, y Steve, apoyado en una columna cerca, la miraba. Había luz y curiosidad en su rostro, alegría: y Steve sonreía a esa sonrisa, sin poder entender porqué respondía sin poder evitarlo. Algo en ella le aligeraba el pecho: era como una bocanada del aire puro de esos años.  
\- Lo empezamos ayer, y me siento bien. Sé que tuve una especie de crisis ayer, y lamento la escena. Espero que con las nuevas grajeas, pueda controlarme mejor-  
\- - No fue nada. Pero, Libby…-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Es cierto que planeas quedarte sólo con una personalidad? Que el doctor te va a ayudar, a no sé, desaparecer a las demás? Sus memorias y todo eso?- dijo Steve. No quería sonar desaprobatorio, pero había un rictus en sus labios.  
\- La gente normal tiene una sola personalidad y un solo set de memorias. Yo quiero ser normal.- dijo ella, y parecía una ambición tan simple, una mujer tan simple allí de pie entre cosas antiguas.  
\- Casi ninguno de nosotros…- empezó Steve.  
\- Pero yo no soy un Avenger ni un héroe, Steve.- dijo ella, suavemente.- Todo lo que quiero es ser normal.-  
\- Antes querías ayudar.- dijo Steve, cruzándose de brazos, y había algo inquieto, casi suplicante en su rostro.- En la guerra, querías ayudar, por eso te irradiaste… no prefieres ayudar? Hay tanto que puedes hacer.-  
\- Quiero ayudar. Pero para eso, necesito ser normal.- dijo Libby, con determinación.  
\- Y vas a olvidar todo para eso? La guerra? Yo? Buck?- murmuró Steve, y había resentimiento en sus ojos. Libby se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada, avergonzada, pero aún así su voz era clara y determinada.  
\- No le sirve de nada a nadie, Steve.-  
\- Me sirve a mí.- dijo Steve, y había emoción en sus ojos.- Libby, por favor… no está bien, no es una buena idea, tiene que haber otra forma…-  
\- No sé que pasó anoche, pero vi la preocupación en los ojos de Thor está mañana.- dijo Libby, y echó a andar por el brillante piso de mármol iluminado, buscando reunirse con los demás, y el gesto hirió a Steve: ella no quería quedarse a solas con él?- Steve, no quiero más recuerdos borrosos ni ideas extrañas. No quiero más pesadillas, ni medias memorias, ni… no quiero nada de eso, por favor. Es tan difícil de entender? De qué me sirve recordar lo que me hicieron, lo que…- ella sacudió la cabeza, como si le doliese, y Steve vio con alarma un temblor en sus manos: pero entonces ella alzó la vista a sus ojos, y azul en azul, fue como si se calmara, como si mirar su rostro la centrase.- Steve, quiero una vida normal, es todo lo que quiero.-  
Él asintió.- La decisión es tuya, Libby. Pero siento que olvidar… que olvidar todo lo que pasó, es como perdonarlo, ignorarlo… y no puedo perdonarlo, Libby, no puedo.-  
\- El rencor tampoco sirve de nada. La mayor parte de los que me… usaron… deben estar muertos o ser bisabuelos.- dijo ella con un suspiro.- Steve, sólo quiero volver a empezar.-  
\- No quieres recordar a Buck, Libby? Al menos a él?- dijo Steve, sus dedos entrecruzados en los de ella. Había una súplica en sus ojos, y ella se mordió el labio, como si no supiera que decir.  
\- Steve, déjame olvidar que me hicieron daño.- dijo ella despacio al fin, y cuando habló apretó las manos en las de Steve. Él podía notar como Thor y Bruce, que aunque no estaban lejos, esperaban cortésmente que terminasen su conversación: Nat y Clint, a pocos pasos, los ignoraban discutiendo sobre curare en la escalinata. Sin embargo, aunque hubiera debido controlarse, y toda su crianza del siglo XX le decía a Steve que hacer una escena era de pésimo gusto, soltó sus manos para tomarla de los antebrazos, y habló con absoluta determinación:  
\- Te juré que nadie volvería a hacerte daño y lo mantengo. Anoche rememoraste cuando te lastimaron y gritaste… le gritaste a Buck, por ayuda. Él no pudo salvarte. Créeme que si hubiera estado vivo lo habría hecho, Libby! Si yo hubiera sabido…! Pero te juro que nunca más pasará algo así. Buck no puede ayudarte ahora, pero te prometo, por él, por mí, por ti, que estaré allí. La próxima vez que tengas miedo – susurró, y entonces, mágicamente como ocurre en esas ocasiones, hubo una pausa en las conversaciones a su alrededor.-  
\- … quiero que sea mi nombre el que grites.- dijo Steve con voz definitiva.  
En el silencio subsecuente, se habría oído caer un alfiler. Pasaron tres, cuatro, cinco segundo, y Steve dio un bufido.  
\- Oh,fucking hell.- musitpó, y sumerguió la cara en las manos, una cara que empezaba a tomar el color que todos llamaban “ rojo capa de Thor”.  
\- PERDÓOON?- se oyó resonar la voz la voz de Clint, los labios rojos de Nat distendidos en una sonrisa que intentaba contenerse y no podía, las cejas de Thor alzadas educadamente y Bruce, que Steve espió entre sus dedos y bufó al darse cuenta que era el único que lo ignoraba educadamente, ocupado con su Starkphone.  
\- No era lo que sonaba…- protestó Steve al fin, mientras Libby, que había parpadeado confundida, de pronto había comprendido y estaba igualmente cereza.  
\- Te dije que el Capi es BDSM todo el rato.- le comentó Nat a Clint, que asintió enfáticamente.  
\- No se supone que antes de esos… juegos de amantes… se asume que debe ir una relación consumada antes? Hay una relación consumada entre el Capitán y la dama Libby de la que me he perdido? Por eso no me gusta irme de viaje, siempre pasan cosas interesantes cuando no estoy…-  
\- Por el amor de Dios, no sean absurdos! Bruce!- protestó Steve desmayadamente, mientras Libby al fin empezaba a reír.  
\- Un momento. Tengo que mandarle esto a Tony.-  
\- BRUCE!-  
La noche, de delivery, la trilogía de Héroe/La casa de las Dagas Voladoras/Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon y compañía fue agradable y relajada, y aunque Natasha y Libby se fueron a acostar temprano, las dos aún bastante drogadas, y Bruce se quedó dormido tendido cuan largo era en el sofá texteando con Tony, los otros tres aguantaron la trilogía y lograron terminarse las cajitas de comida como para un regimiento. Nadie mencionó que habían puesto especial atención en quedarse juntos por si Libby tenía otro episodio: nadie mencionó que con suerte, Tony estaba en camino.  
***********************

Era un hombre, un hombre alto y atlético, aunque de contextura esbelta. Natasha se despertó confusa, la cabeza pesada, la sensación de un vientre vacío y dolorido de hambre aunque estaba segura, sí, estaba segura, de haberse comido dos cajas al menos de picadillo tibio de pulpo. El hombre entró por la ventana, y aunque todo en su entrenamiento, todo en su crianza, todo en sus nervios gritaba que se levantara, que lo parase de las veinte formas originales que podía ejecutar con sólo las manos, y eso sin olvidarse que una palabra suya iba a despertar a toda la Torre a través de JARVIS, Natasha se quedó quieta y silenciosa como si estuviera muerta, inmóvil como si estuviera dormida.  
El hombre se agachó a los pies de su cama, y lo sintió destapar sus pies, sus piernas. Luego, el roce de un mentón que necesitaba una afeitada, y luego labios, besos húmedos, en sus tobillos, en la cara interna de sus piernas, en sus rodillas, manos enguantadas bajo sus muslos acariciándolos, masajeándolos, atrayéndolos, separándolos. A los pies de la cama, la figura no era más que una sombra informe, el brillo de unos ojos en el absoluto silencio, el roce disímil de una melena sedosa, la barba de tres días de un hombre y una lengua aún más sedosa: y luego, un tirón, sus muslos separados en alto, y el hombre había devorado con su boca ardiente toda la carne sensible entre sus piernas. Natasha le sintió hacer el primer ruido que le oía, un “ MMhMHHMMh” largo y sostenido, la vibración contra su clítoris indefenso bajo su lengua, y se le fue la cabeza atrás, sumergida en un orgasmo insoportable tan súbito como caer al mar desde una altura, el súbito sonido magnificado en su cabeza, en su vientre, en su sexo…  
El ruido de un quinjet la despertó del sueño, un sueño tan real, tan apabullante, que Natasha se despertó temblorosa, jadeante, los muslos húmedos. Miró por la ventana, y vio otro paisaje: techos nevados y góticos, agudos contra un cielo lluvioso: y luego, New York, como debía.  
Se llevó la mano a los ojos, tratando de calmarse, pánico y los restos del sueño acelerándole el corazón. En el sueño, sólo recordaba dos cosas con claridad: los ojos de ese hombre, de un gris tan claro que casi eran traslúcidos, y tras la ventana, una iglesia nevada que había visto alguna vez.  
\- JARVIS…- empezó, con voz temblorosa, pero entonces recordó el ruido que la despertase, e inspiró, tratando de calmarse.- JARVIS, ha regresado Stark?-  
:: Sir acaba de bajar el quinjet, Agente Romanoff.:: dijo JARVIS con su urbanidad habitual.:: puedo ofrecerle alguna asistencia?::  
\- Sólo dile que lo voy a destazar por despertarme.- dijo Natasha, sin calor.- Y que me prepare un latte si quiere vivir. Bajaré en unos minutos. Qué hora es?-  
:: Tres y veinte de la mañana, Agente Romanoff::  
**************  
\- Honeybun, ya llegué! Espero que los niños estén acostados, te traigo una sorpresa enorme, enorme y toda para ti…- canturreó Tony al entrar a la sala, en donde los Avengers estaban despatarrados en diferentes estadios de la ebriedad por comida y relajo que puede dar una noche de parranda.- Querida, eres la peor reforzando la disciplina.-  
\- Oh, guardo la disciplina toda para ti, cariño.- contestó Bruce sin levantarse del sillón, en donde estaba recostado con la cabeza de Clint en el regazo.- Qué tan grande es lo que me trajiste?- preguntó al pasar, aunque sus ojos chispeaban y sonreía, los ojos fijos en los ojerosos de Tony.  
\- 0, 22 micras. Está listo. La solución?- dijo, enseñándole un contenedor metálico autorefrigerado del tamaño de un vaso de Starbucks.  
Bruce saltó sobre sus pies, los ojos brillantes.- Listo y activado?-  
\- Pst. Se activa cuando abra esto, soy un showman.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa que era un montón de colmillos. Los dos se apresuraron al laboratorio, y Steve miró a Clint con humor, que dejaba colgar la cabeza del sofá, y a Thor, extendido en la alfombra.  
\- Eh… hola, Stark.-  
\- No se queden ahí, vengan a ver el descubrimiento de bio robótica del siglo! Con un acompañamiento de romance sexy!- canturreó Tony de la escalera, y los tres Avengers se enderezarion, riendo y bufando, para seguirlos. En el laboratorio los tres ya estaban manejando pantallas y repitiéndose valores el uno al otro, y Steve, al mirar del uno al otro, no pudo evitar pensar que si tuviera que dibujarlos, así es como lo hubiera hecho: dos hombres en su elemento, conectados en tantos niveles, Bruce con sus rizos imposibles revueltos enfocado y activo como un gran animal tras su presa, Tony eléctrico y agudo como una navaja, y los dos en sintonía increíble, con manos que se alargaban en las que se colocaban cosas sin preguntar, números que eran repetidos aparentemente sin sentido de uno a otro en total comprensión.  
\- Qué estamos mirando?- preguntó Clint, en camiseta y pantuflas, frotándose los ojos.  
\- El nacimiento del primer anticoloide del mundo. Suspensión biorobótica con cargas… opuestas… perfectas, o como dijo mi estimado colega Dr. Banner, agua que se puede coser. Solución lista?-  
\- Portadores listos, cargas listas.- dijo Bruce, y en lo que parecía un contenedor transparente de cienia ficción sobre la mesa, diferentes cánulas y bombas pusieron en movimiento un líquido opalescente y azulado. Tony, con mucha prosopeya, y contoneándose como una modelo de programa de juegos, colocó su caja metálica encima, la giró, y hubo un click, para que el líquido en las cánulas empezara a brillar y a volverse lila.  
\- Amigo Stark, hay posibilidades de que explote?-  
\- Nah, menores al 70%, no te preocupes, Cobain.-  
\- 70%?- murmuró Steve, a lo que Clint esbozó una sonrisa burlona.  
\- Eso es un buen margen de seguridad para ti, eh?  
\- Si funciona, es aceptable.- dijo Bruce, que se había quitado los lentes y tenía una sonrisa feliz y feroz.  
\- Si funciona! Hombre de poca fe! Dónde está tu confianza! Es conmigo con quien estás hablando, cómo es posible, yo * siempre* funciono, pensé que lo sabías…!-  
Un pitido los interrumpió, y la solución dejó de emitir luz, fijándose en un lila oscuro, de aspecto untuoso. Los dos científicos se abalanzaron a una pantalla, y la voz de JARVIS resonó aún mientras los dos prorrumpían en una carcajada triunfante.  
:: La estabilidad de la solución es de 99,6%, con miras a ascender cuando se enfríe. Si me permite extender mis felicitaciones, Doctor Sexy Potts, Sir, por el éxito en la creación de un nuevo elemento.::  
\- Doctor Sexy POTTS???-  
\- Ah, sí, me casé mientras no estabas.- dijo Bruce, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, leyendo fascinado las estadísticas de la fusión.  
\- Cuáles son las aplicaciones?- preguntó Steve, mientras Clint y Thor se acercaban más a la solución. (16)  
\- Piel sintética. Protección contra accidentes de impacto. Envoltura operatoria. Contenedor de medicamentos, extensor muscular para prótesis… las posibilidades son muchas.-  
\- Para empezar, voy a forrar todas las armaduras con esto.- dijo Tony, - Banner, pequeña mierda, me abndonas con nuestro hijo recién nacido? Nuestro pequeño P-límero? Qué tiene Pepper que no tenga yo?-  
\- Sentido común? Curvas? Clase? Estatura?-  
\- Nadie te habla a ti, Angry Bird.-  
\- Los felicito en su descubrimiento. Es una alegría poder ver sus mentes brillantes en acción y no sólo en batalla, sino para ayudar a la humanidad.- dijo Thor, palmeándolos a los dos a la vez en la espalda con alegría.- Esto sí que amerita una fiesta, sin duda.-  
\- La presentación en sociedad de nuestro pequeño!- dijo Tony riendo.- JARVIS, organicemos una fiesta! Comida, y música, con gente simpática por una vez. Avísale a Rhodey inmediatamente… el viernes, el viernes ponemos esta Torre de cabeza…-  
:: Llamaré al Coronel Rhodes en cuanto sea una hora apropiada para ello, Sir. La Agente Romanoff viene bajando, y ha encargado que se le prepare un latte de inmediato.::  
\- Yo lo hago.- dijo Thor, yéndose a la cocina, y Steve y Clint lo siguieron mientras Bruce guardaba amorosamente la caja en un estabilizador de temperatura y Tony se cruzaba de brazos, echando una ojeada alrededor.  
\- Qué bien se siente estar en casa. Le mandaré una sample a Cho en cuanto se estabilice: se lo merece por dejarme jugar con su sintetizador. Muy buen trabajo con la solución, doctor Banner.-  
\- Muy buen trabajo con la membrana permeable, Mr. Stark.- dijo Bruce sonriendo, y enderezándose.- Cómo se siente haber creado el primer anticoloide?-  
\- Casi tan bien como volver a verte.- dijo Tony, y sus ojos eran muy suaves. Bruce avanzó a su lado, pero en vez de abrazarlo tomó sus manos en las suyas, y las miró, como si nunca las hubiera visto, sus dedos entrelazándose.  
\- Te extrañé.- dijo el doctor en voz baja, y su pulgar fue a la cinta en la muñeca de Tony, acariciándola. Tony la llevó a sus labios, expectante, y Bruce la desató cuidadosamente, y llevando la muñeca a su boca, la besó y acarició con tanta fruición, tanta ternura, que cuando sus ojos se encontraron había algo que ardía y se removía entre ellos, algo que amenazaba una conflagración.  
\- Bruce…- gimió Tony, los ojos cerrándosele contra su voluntad al contacto de esos besos que tanto había extrañado.- Bésame de una vez.-  
Bruce sonrió contra su muñeca, y dio un paso, su cuerpo presionando a Tony contra el mesón, apoyado entre sus muslos. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, había hambre, pero también una extraña pausa: en vez de ferocidad, era como si los dos estuvieran disfrutando, descubriendo, catalogando cada sensación, lenta y pacientemente.  
Bruce lo besó, sus bocas dilatándose, la caricia volviéndose de a poco más apasionada, más urgente, y cuando Tony emitió un sonido de deseo, Bruce los soltó, se arrodilló, y atrayendo un pie de Tony entre sus rodillas, ató la cinta en su tobillo, para luego alzar la vista, lamiéndose los labios, una promesa en sus ojos.  
\- JARVIS.- dijo Tony con la boca seca.- Cierra el lab, vamos a estar un poco…-  
\- Stark.- dijo una voz, y los dos se volvieron, para ver a Natasha de pie en el umbral. Estaba un poco pálida, pero no había ninguna expresión en sus ojos, y sin embargo, por algún motivo, Tony sintió una oleada de preocupación. Algo estaba mal en su rostro.  
\- Nat? Hey, como está la herida? Cómo va la patita? Tienes siete más, así que no creo…-  
\- Vengan a la sala. Fury nos está llamando. Hay algo que tienen que ver.- dijo ella, dando media vuelta.  
**************************  
(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYh-n7EOtMA  
(2) http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-m4g7xNyUbns/T-r5__hH5lI/AAAAAAAALnk/h1KYFWe1V7Q/s1600/DSC03641.JPG  
(3) http://ww2today.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Bank-Station-crater.jpg  
(4) https://cdn.theatlantic.com/assets/media/img/photo/2011/07/world-war-ii-the-battle-of-britain/w15_01008011/main_900.jpg?1420520463  
(5) https://www.colourbox.com/preview/2110795-water-lilies-on-small-lake.jpg  
(6) http://heightandweights.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Jeremy-Renner-10.jpg  
(7) http://s6.favim.com/orig/150309/avengers-black-widow-captain-america-civil-war-Favim.com-2546316.jpg  
(8) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/0b/a5/460ba5e4216616fa17730513c2ab96f0.jpg  
(9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThmGuoBMh14  
(10) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/39/42/f0/3942f0d2eb223f705a4efbf7082fdbbe.jpg  
(11) http://us.123rf.com/450wm/bialasiewicz/bialasiewicz1606/bialasiewicz160600386/57740014-young-brused-woman-in-a-nightdress-standing-by-a-white-wall-in-an-empty-room.jpg?ver=6  
(12) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a9/ca/90/a9ca907dcaaff94452f9a26d70012550.jpg  
(13) http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/natm/images/e/e9/Museum_of_Natural_History.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140512000641  
(14)  
(En especial, en una aparición oficial que había hecho junto a los diminutos Obama y Putin, lo habían criticado tanto por su exceso de seriedad, su falta de humor y su severidad, que había sido dicho que era más lejano que Putin, más aterrador que Chávez y más orgulloso que Hillary Clinton.  
Clint lo había encontrado al otro día con los periódicos, amargado y culpable. La verdad, sólo había estado serio porque una golpiza luchando con los artefactos de destrucción de Grood había acabado con una exquisita construcción africana de piedra se le desgajara encima, y era tal masa de moretones que sólo la resistencia asgardiana y y la terquedad que era tan de él solito lo había hecho no romper el compromiso político. Pero ahora lo criticaban ferozmente, y Thor sentía vergüenza de fallar como representante de Asgard, de ser una vez más el palurdo torpe y brusco cuando no podía olvidar que seguramente, su hermano habría sido insuperable en la tarea.  
Thor tenía mucho más pánico de avergonzar a Asgard ante Midgard, y de avergonzarse ante Jane y su padre Odín, del que tenía a la muerte o al dolor.  
Clint lo había oído, le había dado pizza a montones, y luego había partido a buscar a Tony. Era muy raro que los dos trabajasen juntos, principalmente porque sus habilidades eran totalmente opuestas- Tony era un combatiente de primera línea, un big bruiser, un científico, una distracción con todo y patas, un apoyo aéreo: Clint era un francotirador, un asesino en las sombras, un ninja, un piloto, un soldado. Y sus personalidades eran demasiado semejantes: los traviesos, los arriesgados, los locos. Pero cuando tenían una meta común, ya fuera proteger, encocorar o alegrar a sus compañeros, los dos eran imparables complotando y llevando a cabo planes. Ni siquiera Natasha los veía venir siempre: y era una verdad a la que los miembros más poderosos del grupo ya habían aceptado, y era que los dos simples humanos – si es que a Tony Stark y Clint Barton se les podía aplicar la palabra simple- unidos, habrían podido barrer el piso con cualquiera de los demás.  
Tras escuchar sus temores sobre ser un representante inadecuado de Asgard, Clint había llamado a Tony, que había llamado a Colbert, y que a su vez había llamado a James Corden. Esa noche, Thor, envuelto en el mejor Christian Siriano de seda negra que pudiera comprar el nombre de Tony, se había presentado en el late show de Corden, había mostrado uno de sus moretones, había respondido con enorme sinceridad algunas preguntas difíciles ( “Qué es mejor en Midgard que en Asgard, Thor?” “ La variedad en los paisajes, la diversidad racial y cultural, la música, la comida, y la moda femenina. Involucra tanta menos tela. Oh sí, eso me gusta mucho de midgard. Es… ahorrativa”) y conmovedoras ) “Qué te traerías a Midgard desde Asgard si tuvieras que venir y traerte sólo una cosa?” “ Mi mamá, por supuesto” hasta que James Corden llegó a la pregunta que Tony había preparado ( Antes de eso, por supuesto: “qué opinas de los otros Avengers?” “ Oh, en Asgard, el Capitán sería aclamado como un gran estadista y un gran guerrero. Igualmente, Hawkeye sería el objeto de admiración de todos por su habilidad con el arco, que es un arma admiradísima allá, y Lady Natasha los deslumbraría a todos con su cultura y belleza. El Doctor Banner tendría tanto que enseñar y aprender allá que creo que pasarían años antes de los estudiosos y él terminasen de disfrutar la tarea. Y Anthony Stark…”  
“ No lo llevarías a Asgard verdad? Así como para evitar una guerra, por si las moscas?”  
El público había reído, pero había seguido una pausa. Thor pensativo, el mentón en los nudillos, aguardó a que las risas dieran paso a la expectación, y luego había hablado con claridad:  
“ No, no llevaría a mi amigo Anthony a Asgard, aunque sé que ambos lo disfrutaríamos. No, a él le traería a mi padre, si pudiera. Si hay un hombre inteligente de sobra y sabio de sobra para poder explicar, realmente explicar, Midgard a un extranjero como yo, es Anthony Stark, y bendigo a Iggdrassil por llevarme a su camino” )  
Clint, tras bambalinas, le había dado un codazo a Tony, que lo había ignorado estuadiadamente. Pero cualquier posibilidad de emocionarse se había acabado cuando james Corden le preguntó a Thor si de verdad le gustaba tanto la música de Midgard, si se sabía alguna canción que tuviera de favorita o que pensara llevarle a su gente. Thor le había dicho que no había nada tan universal como las canciones de fiesta, e inmediatamente y sin hacerse rogar había tomado un micrófono, se había ido al centro del escenario y había empezado a croonear la más indecente, sugerente y sugestiva canción que se le podía ocurrir cantar. Y aunque la versión de Queen Latifah ( a quien Thor le había decepcionado mucho enterarse que no se traba de una reina de verdad pero la había tratado como si lo fuera cuando la conoció posteriormente) era hot, la de Thor era positivamente filthy. (15: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwOy-BnlhXM)  
Bring on that pecan pie!  
Pour some sugaron it sugar  
Don't be shy  
Scoop me up a mess of that  
Chocolate swirl  
Don't be stingy I'm a growing boy  
I offer big love with no apology  
How can I deny the world the most of me?  
I am not afraid to throw my size around here  
Inch by Inch by Inch.  
Because I'm big, blond & beautiful  
Face the fact it's simply irrefutable!  
No one wants a meal that only offers the least  
When girls, we're serving up the whole damn feast  
Slice me off a piece of that hog head cheese!  
Take a look inside my book of recipes  
Now don't you sniff around for something fluffy and light  
We need a woman who brings a woman-sized appetite!  
I use a pinch of sugar and a dash of spice!  
I'll let you lick the spoon because it tastes so nice! (wink)  
We'll keep in the oven till it's good and hot  
Keep on stirring till you hit the spot!  
Obviamente al día siguiente Fox News estaba bramando sobre que Thor estaba usando sexo para vender la causa Asgardiana, tras acusarlo 24 horas antes de ser “ frío, inalcanzable y tan ALIEN”. Al menos, esta vez Thor había podido reírse y brindar con Clint y Tony al respecto. Thor era un príncipe, lo que también significaba, en Asgard, un showman. Sabía hablar en público: sabía capturar la atención de la gente, despertar su simpatía, hablarles a su mismo nivel, ganar su fidelidad. Había sido entrenado para ser un rey, y aún en este mundo extraño que había llegado a amar, aún descalzo en briefs y sweater viendo partidos de baseball con Steve, te hacía recordarlo.)  
(16) https://www.fxguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/AVL1230_v004.1074.jpg


	14. Less Than You Deserve

Capítulo 14  
LESS THAN YOU DESERVE (1)

I would do it all for you  
Would you do it all, do it all for me?  
All that you get is less than you deserve  
Leaving for now, someday I may return  
Would you love a monsterman?

\- Oh, fuck.- fue el comentario de Tony cuando al fin se reunieron frente al televisor. Había un silencio nervioso: Clint se había encaramado sin darse cuenta en la cabecera de un sillón, Thor fruncía el ceño con incomprensivo horror, Steve se había apoyado en la mesa, boquiabierto.  
“… la información de testigos, aunque incompleta, señala que a las 01:23 hora del pacífico, el reactor nuclear número 3 de la planta Detroit/Michigan CO presentó una fractura y emitió el equivalente a 28.000 roetgenn en una pulsación que alcanzó los suburbios de Culver City. El ejército trabaja en la evacuación inmediata de más de tres millones de civiles, mientras que los expertos señalan que el peligro ha pasado.,..”  
\- El peligro no ha pasado, como pueden imaginarse.- dijo Fury en la pantalla suspendida de Tony que se proyectaba contra la pared.  
\- Sí, bueno, los reactores nucleares no son famosos por calmarse solos.- soltó Bruce: tenía el ceño fruncido.- Cómo diablos pasó esto, Comandante?-  
\- Su opinión es tan buena como la mía, Doctor. Probablemente, mucho mejor, ya que usted es el que tiene dos doctorados en física nuclear y astrofísica. Es por eso que necesito que se presente en el centro de control que instalamos en las afueras de Flint. (2) De los expertos que tenemos a la mano, usted es el que tiene experiencia más relevante…-  
\- Fury, si lo que pretendes es que Bruce entre ahí a recoger el desastre, estás loco.- gruñó Tony.  
\- Estoy abierto a sugerencias. El núcleo está recalentado, tengo un hospital entero forrado en plomo con once personas que ya están mostrando señales de envenenamiento por radiación, siete de los cuales son niños, y podemos tener un segundo pulso en cualquier momento, porque no tenemos idea de qué está pasando ahí dentro. Alguna idea mejor, Stark?-  
\- Contener los posibles pulsos con una barrera difractoria que los mande a la atmósfera. Puedo hacer eso.- respondió Tony rápidamente.  
\- Iré, Fury. Tú sabías que no iba a decir que no.- suspiró Bruce.  
\- No irás solo.- dijo Steve secamente, y Nat y Clint asintieron.- Nosotros ayudaremos en la evacuación, y Thor puede ayudar a Tony en la construcción de la barrera que hablas.-  
\- Supongo que soy inmune a eso que llaman radiación?- dijo Thor tentativamente. – Quizá podría…-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce.- No, Thor, no vamos a arriesgarte haciendo experimentos. Primero, vamos a evaluar esa situación.-  
\- Envíanos toda la información disponible.- Dijo Steve, poniéndose de pie.- Clint, puedes preparar el quinjet?-  
\- Inmediatamente, Capitán. Deme media hora y salimos.- dijo Clint, yéndose, su expresión marcial a pesar de la ropa de algodón arrugada. Natasha, que se había cruzado de brazos y parecía tensa, inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando Fury cortó sin despedirse.  
\- Y Libby?-  
\- Maldita sea, el tratamiento. No podemos interrumpirlo.- suspiró Bruce.- Tendremos que llevarla? Sé que no te gusta, Steve, pero…-  
\- A Libby le gusta cooperar, puede ayudar en el hospital entretanto. Es una buena enfermera.- dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros.- Busquen lo que necesiten y vámonos. No creo que tome menos de tres días, así que prepárense para eso.- 

***************

\- Muy bien, esto es un record, he estado exactamente una hora y veinte minutos en mi casa antes de ser arrojado de nuevo al frío y cruel mundo.- bufó Tony, poniéndose los auriculares mientras Clint se acomodaba a su lado en la cabina, el resto desparramándose por el quinjet. (3) (4) (5) Los héroes iban de uniforme: en cambio, Bruce no llevaba sino un sweater gris delgado bajo una chaqueta deportiva, y Libby, que se frotaba los ojos siguiendo a Natasha, llevaba la misma ropa del día, camiseta negra sobre jeans blancos y una casaca de Stark Industries.(6)  
\- Tú te lo buscas, Stark.- dijo Clint, poniendo todos los botones en ON para partir. Tony podía ser el mejor piloto, pero Clint era el mejor navegante.- A ti te iban a dejar fuera de la Avengers Initiative, pero pataleaste tanto, suplicaste tanto para entrar…-  
\- No supliqué. Me limité a ofrecerle favores sexuales a Coulson.-  
\- Funcionó?-  
\- No sé, le ofrecí favores sexuales del Capitán América.- Tony se volteó mientras el Quinjet dejaba New York y atravesaba las nubes, acelerando.- Capi, cómo va el romance con Coulson?-  
\- Preocúpate del tuyo, hazme el favor. Doctor Sexy Potts?- dijo Steve sin azorarse: ya había cumplido su cuota de ser fastidiado en un día, y era mucho más difícil hacerlo rabiar en mode Cap que en mode Steve Rogers.  
Lo que no evitaba que Clint, Nat y Tony se pasaran la vida tratando, claro.  
Bruce no levantó la vista del Starkpad en donde leía todos los datos sobre el desastre. Thor, sentado a sus pies en el suelo de la nave, tenía otro Starkpad y leía con atención una introducción básica sobre energía nuclear y reactores.- Pepper y yo llevamos tiempo deseando formalizar, pero es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Seguiré teniendo affaires regularmente contigo, Tony.-  
\- Y conmigo! Y conmigo!- canturreó Clint, a lo que Tony le dio con su propio arco.- Stark! No seas mal amigo, hay que compartir las cosas buenas!-  
\- Yo soy una cosa buena? Es la primera noticia.- dijo Bruce riendo, aún sin levantar la vista.  
\- Muy buena. Muy jodidamente buena.- Tony le guiñó un ojo.- No oigo voces femeninas. Nat y Libby se pusieron paracaídas y saltaron para huir de tanta testosterona?-  
\- Sólo nos pusimos audífonos para no oír tanta tontería.- contestó Natasha, repantingada en su asiento habitual, las piernas recogidas. Libby, que se había sentado en la banca de las armas junto a Steve, estaba enrollada como un gatito y se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo por el influjo de las drogas. Steve sacó un par de mantas para ambas y las arropó, incitándolas a dormir, pero aunque Nat cerró los ojos de inmediato y echó su asiento atrás, con la habilidad de la espía para dormir a voluntad en donde pudiese, Libby no se movió de su posición, aunque al fin apoyó la cabeza en el bícep de Steve y cerró los ojos. Él se quedó muy quieto, y al fin la rodeó con un brazo mientras revisaba los reportes de Fury en pantalla con el otro.  
Clint y Tony se encerraron en la cabina, principalmente para poder poner rock pesado a todo volumen que los mantuviera despiertos todo el viaje: a veces se oía, ahogadas, sus risas, y el retumbar de la música. Bruce y Thor siguieron leyendo, a veces una tentativa pregunta de Thor en voz baja a Bruce, que la explicaba con sencillez algunos conceptos. Steve, que seguía despierto, pronto se cansó de leer, y se recostó quieto, sin despertar a Libby: y se había una sonrisa en sus labios que parecía muy fuera de su lugar con la misión, a nadie le pareció extraño, no con la joven rubia acurrucada contra su hombro y profundamente dormida. Steve se movió despacio hasta que ella acabó recostada cómodamente contra su pecho, y la arropó, su brazo rodeándola y sosteniendo la manta cubriéndole los hombros.  
Cuando alzó la vista, sin saber cuánto rato llevaba mirando a Libby dormir, se encontró con los ojos entrecerrados de Nat, que parecían tristes. Sin embargo, cuando ella notó su mirada, le enarcó una de las finas y sarcásticas cejas y le hizo el gesto inconfundible de apuntar a sus propios ojos y luego a él, que decía “ te estoy vigilando, Rogers.”  
Steve rodó los ojos, y se permitió cerrar los ojos un rato, increíblemente calmado por el cálido peso en su costado. El cabello de ella era sedoso en sus dedos: su tenue respiración, contra su pectoral, lo serenaba. Como rara vez en las horas antes de una misión, Steve se durmió.  
Thor levantó la vista para mirarlos, y sonrió. Luego, le echó una mirada a Natasha, cuyo cuerpo estaba acomodado en un costado, en donde tuviera una línea de visión clara, y su rostro se nubló despacio, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro concentrado de Bruce Banner.  
*******  
\- … cause too much thinking is bad for my health, is like a fire that when’ started I can’t control it and I burn myself…!!(7)- estaban cantando los dos, diez millas por sobre el límite preaprobado de los quinjets, la dirección firme como una roca de Clint y la aproximación de ruta una ecuación perfecta de Tony, el viaje que debería haber consumido tres horas proyectado en dos horas diez minutos. Clint amaba volar el quinjet con Tony: el ingeniero conocía cada tornillo de la nave, y con él en los controles, el pilotaje era casi, casi, como si la nave estuviera viva.  
\- Stark?-  
\- Sí corto más la mezcla, vamos a acabar con burbujas de aire.-  
\- No es eso.- Clint se lamió los labios, el traje de Hawkeye terso y perfecto sobre sus músculos, la tela especial de SHIELD que era mucho mejor que el kevlar mejorada por Tony marcando la inspiración que tomó antes de hablar.- Todo bien con el doc?-  
\- Todo terrible. Él está allá, leyendo sobre niños fritos en roetgens, y yo acá, peor aún, con tu cara fea, cantando canciones de rock de la época en que mi padre usaba jopo. Porqué la curiosidad, Barton?-  
\- No preguntaba por el obvio cockblock de Fury, que es épico. Hablaba del Otro Tipo. Crees que sea buena idea poner a Bruce tan cerca de un reactor, con el pánico que eso conlleva, y cerca de una ciudad llena de gente asustada? Sería terrible que logre salvarlos del reactor sólo para acabar soltando a Hulk.-  
\- Dudas de la capacidad de nuestro maestro Zen residente para mantener enjaulado a Verdecito? Bicho rastrero de poca fe.-  
\- No dudo de su voluntad. Dudo de lo que nos vamos a encontrar.- dijo Clint severamente.- Deberías saber que hacerle daño a inocentes lo destruiría. Quizá antes podía huir, pero ahora tiene mucho más que perder.-  
\- Vaya.- dijo Tony, la vista en el cielo nocturno.- casi, casi creo que te preocupas por él de verdad, Robin de Locksley.-  
\- Por él me preocupo de verdad. Por ti, que te coman los pescados.-  
\- Gracias, bastardo.-  
\- Si veo que SHIELD le pide demasiado, aborto la misión y lo rapto a Malibu. Tú te quedas dando las explicaciones y resolviendo el forro. Dios me perdone, pero casi prefiero que el puto reactor se parta y les dé una lección sobre esa tecnología anticuada cuando hace rato que todos deberían haberte comprado tus reactores y arreglar la grilla energética de este país.- dijo Clint con acidez, ambas manos en los controles.  
\- Estamos agresivos hoy, pajarito?-  
\- Si estos idiotas no jodieran nuestro país, Stark, yo estaría bebiendo esas microcervezas fantásticas mientras miro Netflix en tu indecentemente cómodo sofá, tu estarías en la cama con el doc, y Nat no estaría forzando su herida y se estaría recuperando. Dios, no ha habido ni una sola vez en diez años que la haya visto recuperarse por completo de una herida severa, antes de que la vuelvan a llamar.- siseó.- Invasiones extraterrestres y desastres naturales, y supervillanos absurdos… todo eso está bien, para eso nos reunieron. Pero este tipo de cosas, que deberían controlarse, me pone de mal genio.-  
\- Entonces porqué viniste?-dijo Tony, auténticamente curioso.- Podías negarte, sabes.-  
\- Steve… no, el Capitán América me pidió que viniera. Si tú le puedes decir que no, te admiro la fortaleza. Yo nunca podría. Cuando él llame, yo vendré.- dijo Clint en voz baja.- Es el tipo que confió en mí tres horas después de conocerme como enemigo. Hay muy poco que no haría por él.-  
\- Aw, Barton. Quieres un pañuelito? Y una paleta de dulce?-  
\- Fuck you, Stark.- Clint sonreía mientras Tony le subía el volumen a Own Little world.(8)

Era peor de lo que imaginaban. Por una vez era tan enorme el despelote que ni siquiera tuvieron que identificarse, aunque el traje del Capitán América y el de Thor parecían ser más que suficientes. Se abrieron paso después de aterrizar en un improvisado aeropuerto militar en Flint, y Clint y Nat usaron sus identificaciones de SHIELD para requisar unos jeeps: y atravesaron lo que parecía una zona de guerra, la impresión haciéndolos ver agresivos y amargos, cuando lo que estaban era en realidad preocupados.  
Flint estaba a doce kilómetros de la verja externa del edificio y el reactor propiamente dicho: y aunque era plena noche, las potentes luces que bañaban el edificio y que ardían, neón naranjo, daban la impresión de un amanecer o un incendio. En la dirección de Detroit, una horda de helicópteros sobrevolaban, sus luces parpadeantes, la ciudad en evacuación forzada: convoyes militares se desplegaban, soldados corriendo, armas por todos lados, y tiendas blancas y verdes militares estaban instaladas en una grilla semiordenada en el estacionamiento de un edificio viejo y deslucido que aparentemente, había sido el hospital de Flint y ahora era el centro de comando y sitio de atención de los heridos.  
Detrás del edificio, un quinjet y unos toldos negros y grises anunciaban a SHIELD.  
\- El Coronel Fury los espera.- dijo la voz de Coulson, y Natasha no pudo evitar fruncir los labios para controlar una sonrisa, porque el ubicuo y experimentado agente salió del toldo justo a tiempo para recibirlos, impecablemente arreglado como siempre con su traje negro y la expresión de que un desastre nuclear no era más que otra en su lista de obligaciones habituales.- Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje.-  
\- No nos dieron maní cumplimentario, ni almohaditas.- comentó Tony, saltando del jeep, mientras los demás esperaban que se detuviera para bajar.- Y la azafata era fea con ganas.-  
\- Entonces espero que disfruten esta reunión. El Coronel Fury está de un humor primoroso.-  
\- Oh, nosotros también. No te imaginas.- dijo Clint con rencor, ayudando a bajar a Libby, que con el pelo en la cara miraba asombrada alrededor.- Phil, pensé que iban a mantener el pánico controlado. Esto es un puto circo, y yo debería saberlo.-  
\- Ejército, Fuerza Aérea, vi a Blade de la CIA y ese helicóptero es un Midnight Sun del FBI… esto parece la cena de Navidad de la casa Blanca. Invitaste a la ONU también?- gruñó Natasha, parada muy derecha: jamás hubieras adivinado que estaba herida.  
\- La Cruz Roja internacional llegó hace dos horas.- dijo Coulson con resignación.- No podemos hacer otro Fukushima después de condenar tan públicamente el secretismo japonés, Agente Romanoff.- dijo Coulson, echando a andar, con una inclinación a Steve.- Por acá, Sir.-  
\- Agente, qué otros científicos tienen reunidos? Qué medidas se han tomado?-  
\- Creo que eso es mejor que lo explique el Coronel.- dijo Coulson evasivamente. Tony, Bruce y Steve intercambiaron una mirada, y estaban entrando en los pasillos del gigantesco toldo de SHIELD, cuando oyeron un disparo, Coulson desenfundó, Clint puso una flecha en las cuerdas, y Nat se colocó delante de Bruce, Thor delante de Tony, eso mientras Libby era aplastada contra la pared con todo el corpachón del Capitán América.  
Otro tiro. Clint, Steve y Thor corrieron adelante, Coulson pegado atrás, pero sólo el escudo les permitió esquivar un tiro, uno bastante afortunado. En un rincón de lo que parecía una sala de atención a público, alguien de la Cruz Roja se sostenía un brazo sangrante, y tres o cuatro agentes de SHIELD tenían encañonada a una mujer, esbelta y de pelo oscuro, que era un desastre. Estaba sollozando, aunque mantenía un arma bien sujeta entre las manos, tenía el cabello deshecho, la ropa sucia y desgarrada, pero sus ojos enloquecidos eran firmes y salvajes.  
\- He dicho que me dejen pasar! Voy a disparar si no me dejan pasar!- gritó, y dio otro paso adelante, los seguros de las armas de SHIELD respondiendo como canicas al ser liberados.- Apártense o disparo!-  
\- Ma’am, por favor, cálmese.- dijo Steve con voz clara, adelantándose.- Qué está pasando acá?-  
\- Capitán, deja que la agarre Thor.- sugirió Tony, su rostro aprensivo.- Baja el arma, o lo vas a lamentar, Bonnie.-  
\- Laura Torrance.- dijo la voz de Coulson, calmada.- Estamos en una emergencia nacional, lo que nos autoriza a disparar a matar. No es una orden que desee dar en su caso, pero la daré. Entregue el arma, y hablaremos. –  
\- Ya hablamos. No me gustó lo que dijiste.- siseó la mujer, y alzó el arma, apuntando directo al Capitán América. Todo ocurrió muy rápido: la flecha entró en el barril del arma, que se trabó en sus manos y estalló, un disco eléctrico saltó de la mano de Nat directo a sus piernas, haciéndola convulsionar y caer al piso, y Steve avanzó y la alzó sujeta en sus fuertes brazos, en donde, para la sorpresa de todos, forcejeó aunque tenía las piernas colgando inútiles.  
\- Suéltame! Déjenme pasar! Suéltame, hijo de puta republicano, bastardo fascista, suéltame!- sollozó, luchando tan ferozmente como podía.  
\- Mrs Torrance, está usted arrestada por el uso de un arma de fuego no autorizada en zona militar, en ocasión de un desastre nacional. Enfrenta cargos por terrorismo. Le sugiero que no les añada, mordiendo a un ícono nacional-  
\- Debería ese discurso mostrarle el error de su enfoque a la dama?- preguntó Thor, claramente confuso.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, tírenla a un calabozo o el equivalente que tengan, hay cosas más urgentes…- explotó Tony.  
\- Espera.- dijo Bruce, el ceño fruncido.- Coulson, sabías su nombre, es…?-  
\- Son tus hijos?- preguntó Libby de repente, en el silencio. Laura Torrance, que no había dejado de pelear, se echó a sollozar, asintiendo, maldiciéndolos histéricamente.  
\- Coulson.- dijo Bruce, y había la sombra de un gruñido en su voz.- Explícate.-  
*********************

\- Los 28.000 roetgenn dieron directo en el automóvil en el que Laura Torrence y sus dos hijos se dirigían al hospital de Flint, para tratar un caso de intoxicación alimentaria.- dijo Fury un rato luego, ya sentados en la sala de reuniones improvisada en el toldo de Shield. Clint, disgustado, se había quedado junto a Laura Torrence mientras Libby se ofrecía a lavarle y curarle las manos heridas por la explosión del arma, bloqueada por la flecha de Hawkeye: los demás, con un ceño monstruoso, mantenían idénticos brazos cruzados.  
\- Podrías haber manejado el tema con más sensibilidad que negarle ver sus hijos.- comentó Natasha.  
\- Estaba ocupado tratando que un REACTOR NUCLEAR, no una madre angustiada, tuviera un breakdown, agente Romanoff, eso sin contar un presidente, una retahíla de ministros y la ONU. Trato con mucha más gente histérica de la que ustedes creen.- gruñó Fury.- Ahora, sobre el reactor, doctor Banner…-  
\- Momento, soy el único que nota una enorme falta de batas blancas en esta sala? Dónde está tu equipo de científicos? Tienes una sala especial para ellos, con daiquiris y números atrasados de Mecánica Popular? Porque creo que deberíamos reunirnos si…-  
\- Los únicos científicos que voy a poner a trabajar en esto, Stark, son el doctor Banner y tú. Pensé que les gustaba trabajar juntitos…-  
Hubo un golpe seco en la mesa cuando el Starkpad que leía Bruce fue cerrado de golpe. Bruce se quitó los lentes, inhalando por la nariz con fuerza, y Thor, a una mirada de Steve, se tensó atento.  
\- Fury. Con qué estaban experimentando? Di la verdad, o me paro y me largo. Y estás muy equivocado si crees que me puedes detener de alguna manera.-  
\- Doctor Banner…-  
\- Inténtalo. En serio.- siseó Bruce, y sus ojos relucían, un deje verde en el pardo. Fury se puso las manos en las caderas, paseó la mirada por los Avengers, cuyas caras tenían todas la misma expresión implacable, y suspiró.  
\- El núcleo es una fusión de selenio y uranio, como viste. Pero está sumergido en oxígeno puro, lo que hace la fusión fría y por lo tanto…-  
-… emite rayos gamma.- soltó Tony, los ojos dilatados de furia.- Hijodeputa.-  
\- Antes de que empecemos a hablar de progenitores, en donde tienes mucho que perder, Stark, mi gente no tenía nada que ver con esto. Esta debacle es completamente responsabilidad del ejército. Pero, así como soy inocente de estar jugando con rayos gamma en un reactor construido en 1973, más inocente es la gente de Detroit, Flint y todo jodido Michigan. Por eso, aunque me disgusta, y creánme que me disgusta intensamente venir a mendigar ayuda, nadie conoce los rayos gamma como el Dr. Banner, y nadie contiene tan rápido desastres como los Avengers. Por ello estamos aquí. O al menos algunos de nosotros estamos aquí. Qué hace aquí Liberty Belle? Debo preguntar si debo conseguir un paycheck para un nuevo Avenger, del cual hasta este momento no sabía una jodida mierda?-  
\- Libby está completamente fuera de esto.- dijo Bruce fríamente, antes de que Steve pudiera intervenir.  
\- Y vamos a contener tu desastre, Fury. Pero vacíate las mangas, porque el asomo de una carta tramposa de las tuyas y nos largamos.- gruñó Tony.  
\- Mis mangas están vaciadas. Ni siquiera yo quiero un hoyo nuclear en el centro de Estados Unidos.- suspiró Fury.- Qué necesitan?-  
\- Quiero ver a los niños.- dijo Bruce, enderezándose.  
\- Pero, Dr. Banner, los planos para el reactor clásico los tenemos preparados, y…- intervino Maria Hill, que había asistido a toda la conversación con un aire de desaprobación y el cansancio de quien lleva seis horas corriendo sin parar.  
\- Coulson, llévame con los niños… o llévame al quinjet.- repitió Bruce, guardándose los lentes en el bolsillo del delantal. Tony smirked.  
***************************  
Al amanecer, Steve y Clint se habían ido a asistir en la evacuación mientras Libby permanecía con Laura Torrance y Nat, silenciosa y desconfiada, escoltaba a Bruce y Tony en el laboratorio improvisado en donde los habían instalado. Tony le había entregado a Thor una docena de sensores y cámaras para colocar a mano , a una distancia prudente del núcleo, y Bruce, inclinado sobre las lecturas que tomara de los hijos de Laura, estudiaba una larga lista de cálculos.  
\- Hey.- dijo Tony, sin sacar la vista de la pantalla.- Estás bien?-  
\- Mejor que todo Detroit. Si ese núcleo revienta, Tony, probablemente voy a ser el único que esté bien, y eso te incluye, diez minutos después.-  
\- Nah. El grandote me protegería.- dijo Tony, dejando un momento la vista de los sensores para volverse al científico, que con los brazos cruzados, parecía encogido en un taburete.- Bruce? Sé que detestas sentirte forzado a hacer algo. Sé como odias que te encierren, y esto, esto es…-  
\- Más detesto ver a niños con el bazo frito como tortilla, Tony, pero no, no estoy feliz. Lo que no significa que en un momento me vaya a poner verde y empiece a agravar este desastre. Si crees eso de mí…-  
\- Whoa. No he dicho eso. Si te pones verde y haces un home run con el reactor, es lo que se merecerían. Estoy hablando de lo mucho que me molesta que SHIELD nos atraiga con engaños cuando…-  
\- Tony, el reactor.- dijo Bruce, su mirada en la pantalla. Thor acababa de poner la última cámara, y gracias a la misma radiación, podían ver las estructuras con la misma claridad de un microscopio de electrones. Tony suspiró entre los dientes y Bruce soltó un maldición: la infraradiografía mostraba la capa externa del núcleo deshecha, la capa interna trizada, y la cobertura de selenio completamente descascarada en el lado que daba a Flint.  
\- Oh, joder, hijos de puta avaros, idiotas, descerebrados…- Tony soltó una docena de improperios más, girando contra sí mismo, las manos en alto.- Ese daño no se hizo hoy! Ese daño lleva una década!-  
\- Sí, bueno, deberíamos chequear cuántos problemas de manejo de la ira hay reportados.- dijo Bruce con acidez. – Cómo contenemos esta mierda?-  
\- Lo primero es deflectar otra posible fuga, para que no le dé a la población. Ya mandé pedir planchas de acero de seis centímetros, y las forraré con asfalto y adamantium. Thor las puede dejar caer de una buena altura.-  
\- Los ángulos tienen que ser muy específicos.- gruñó Bruce.  
\- Cálmate, tigre. Thor es muy cuidadoso siguiendo instrucciones. – dijo Tony, su voz tranquilizadora. Bruce se apartó, quitándose los lentes y arrojándolos en la mesa sin cuidado, y dio unos pasos nerviosos, los dedos entre los rizos ensortijados. – Bruce, hey.-  
\- Deja de tratarme como si el reactor en fisión fuera yo!- exclamó Bruce, ambos puños de súbito en la mesa. Tony no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó.(9)  
\- Bueno, en este momento, los llamaría gemelos separados al nacer, perdona que me confunda…-  
Bruce emitió un sonido de angustia, y se dejó caer en una silla, los dedos entrelazados en la nuca, la cabeza baja.  
\- Lo siento… lo siento, Tony…-  
\- Bruce… - Tony avanzó y se arrodilló frente a él, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, sus manos en las rodillas de Bruce que notó, temblaban un poco.- Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras. Tengo una teoría… estoy bastante seguro que lo que realmente dispara a Hulk no es sólo la ira, es el miedo…-  
\- Crees que no he estudiado eso? Crees que no he tenido años para analizarlo?- Bruce alzó ojos irritados, pero se suavizaron al ponerse los lentes que Tony le tendía.- En qué te basas para decir eso?-  
\- Podemos hablarlo después. Ahora enójate y despotrica todo lo que sea necesario para resolver esto, pero no tengas miedo. No te atrevas a tener miedo, porque yo estoy aquí, y tengo un Thor, un Capitán América y un par de asesinos al lado que van a partir al medio al primero que te moleste. Así que trabaja tranquilo.- dijo Tony al fin, asintiendo. Bruce lo miró un momento, y volvió a sus cálculos, las vitales de los niños actualizadas minuto a minuto en una pantalla cercana, sus ojos yendo de una página a otra, notas y cálculos rápidos en otra pantalla táctil  
Tony acabó sus cálculos y partió a los hangares de SHIELD, en donde ingenieros y metalurgos ya estaban empezando a forrar las enormes planchas según sus indicaciones. Natasha, que se había quedado en el pasillo, sentada pacientemente, entró sin decir nada y colocó una taza de té al alcance de Bruce.  
\- Esto también te huele raro, verdad?- dijo Bruce en voz baja.  
\- Es sólo té de bolsa.-  
\- Sabes de lo que hablo. En condiciones normales, estarías con Clint o Steve. Si te quedas a vigilarnos, es porque sospechas algo.-  
Natasha no asintió ni dijo nada, pero sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de Bruce. El se enderezó e inspiró, como si lo hubiera confirmado, y un peso pareció caer sobre él.  
En los ojos verdes había compasión, y también ira e impotencia.  
\- No me iré de aquí.- dijo al fin, sin entonación. – Por favor, haz como si no estuviera. Trabaja tranquilo.- dijo ella, yendo a un rincón, atrayendo una silla, e instalándose allí. Afuera, la luz de los neones había borrado las estrellas: en la pequeña ventana de plástico, sólo podía verse la luna sobre el horizonte.- La luna ha bajado de verdad.- musitó.  
Bruce rió, breve, y se acabó el té, volviendo a sus cálculos.  
\- Qué?- preguntó Natasha.  
\- Es algo que solía decir mi madre. “ El sol ha bajado de verdad”. Lo que quería decir era que era hora de que me fuera a la cama, cuando era muy pequeño. Lo has dicho con la misma entonación, Nat.- dijo él, pausando un momento antes de garrapatear algo en una hoja.- Cuando vuelva Tony, llévale esto al Dr. Sukesh. Dile que es el esquema de antibiocinas para tratar a los pequeños. Que se apegue a esto, aunque sea un tratamiento agresivo, y que se prepare para extracciones.-  
Nat asintió, viendo a Bruce trabajar, ojeroso y pálido, con cierta impotencia amarga en su rostro. Había una sola persona que podía ayudarlo, y no era ella. No: la única persona que podía ayudarlo, estaba con antiparras y un overol de soldador diriguiendo lo que parecía una ferretería completa, en una pantalla que revelaba los hangares, gesticulando furiosamente al personal, mientras Bruce, solo en el laboratorio, trazaba curvas y realizaba cálculos a la velocidad del rayo.  
****************  
\- Muy bien, el grandote lo ha hecho de maravilla.-. dijo Tony cuando regresó después de mediodía, las cámaras que colocaran mostrando el impecable escudo difractor que Thor había clavado con enorme puntería directamente enfrente de los puntos de fuga.- No me gusta felicitarme – nah, me encanta, a quien engaño- pero mis escudos son tan lindos que cuando acabe esto deberíamos mandarlos al Louvre. De hecho, los mandaré al Louvre, y les donaré un ala para meterlos…-  
\- Creo que lo he conseguido.- dijo Bruce sin mirarlo siquiera, su vista en la pantalla.- necesito tu experticia en ingeniería ahora. Logré diseñar una aleación que podemos dejar caer desde alto y luego contraer y cerrar a control remoto, como un capullo, antes de realizar fisión controlada y volverlo inerte. La física es completa, pero puedes crear un artefacto que funcione a control remoto a esas cantidades de radiación y no se trabe?- acabó, dejándose caer exhausto en una silla.  
\- Oh, cada vez que creo que no puedes calentarme más, sales con otro objeto de belleza como éste y me enamoro como el primer día.- canturreó Tony, los ojos brillantes, mirando los diagramas.- Tu sexy bastard tú. Por supuesto que puedo diseñarle un soporte a tus inertores. Es todo un placer meter mis deditos aquí…- comentó, ya moviendo las yemas en la pantalla. Bruce se apoyó precariamente atrás en la silla, su cabeza contra el mesón, y miró al techo con ojos enrojecidos.  
\- Cuándo fue el primer día?-  
\- Hmmm?-  
\- Cuándo supiste que me querías, Tony?-  
\- Cuando leí “ aplicaciones prácticas en diagrama de Kull para fisión de gamma y delta emisiones, Banner et al, 1998.”-  
\- Sé serio, Stark.-  
\- Que te admiro? Décadas. Que te quiero? Desde que te oí hablar en ese estúpido helicarrier. Que quiero que seas mío?- dijo Tony, mordiéndose el labio antes de dilatar su sonrisa y empezar a trazar notas en una esquina de la pantalla, seleccionando materiales.- desde hace casi un año, por culpa de una botella de agua.-  
\- Ah?-  
\- Estabas bebiéndote una botella de agua mientras leías el informe de un experimento. Yo te estaba esperando para irnos a comer. De pronto algo te sorprendió, e inhalaste la mitad, y el resto se te dio vuelta en la cara.-  
\- Qué sexy. Dork torpe con agua en la nariz.-  
\- me quedé pegado mirando cómo te limpiabas con la manga, pero dejaste una gota en la comisura de tus labios, y la lamiste. Cuando me di cuenta que quería desesperadamente ir a lamer esa agua de tu mentón, me dije mentalmente “ Okay, fuck, seamos honestos Tony mi amigo, esto no es platónico”.-

**********************

Llevaban 27 horas trabajando sin parar cuando Tony se enderezó de la banqueta en donde estaba inclinado, soldando el manto interno del Pimpollo ( como habían bautizado a la envoltura protectora, que semejaba un botón de tulipán, invertido) y tras decir un “ oh” sin entonación, se fue atrás como si le hubieran quitado los talones. Los reflejos de Natasha, que había regresado con café, donas y fruta, eran tan veloces como siempre, y lo sostuvo de la cintura, su esbelta figura sujetando al mareado billonario sin problemas.  
\- Te dije que te comieras esas donas.- dijo Bruce con una mirada de reojo irritada.- Dios, Tony! Natasha, consigue una colchoneta y una manta. Nos turnaremos durmiendo aquí mismo hasta que terminemos.-  
\- Estoy bien…- murmuró Tony, la cabeza yéndosele atrás en el hombro de Natasha, una mano en los ojos.  
\- Nat átalo si es necesario, haz que duerma. Yo iré a ver a Lila y Curtis: tengo que convencer al médico que les saque las tiroides para ayer.- agregó con dureza. – No puedo seguir sin él… tienes cuatro horas, Tony.- acabó, saliendo. Luego volvió, y tenso, acarició la mejilla de Tony con una mano que parecía torpe, temblorosa. Tony parpadeó, aún mareado, y aunque alzó su propia mano, no logró coordinarse para tocarlo: pero ahí, ante Natasha, los dos genios de ojos grandes y oscuros, ojerosos y exhaustos, se echaron una mirada larga y cargada, antes de que Bruce apoyara la frente un segundo en la de Tony y luego se largase.  
\- Me besó? Estoy tan mareado que no sé si me besó…- Tony se dejó arrastrar por Nat a una silla, y cuando consiguió no una colchoneta, sino una cama de campaña que colocaron en un rincón en tiempo récord, Tony ya roncaba, caído precariamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Nat consideró patear la silla con habilidad suficiente para que Tony cayera en el área de la cama, pero finalmente lo agarró como a un gato de la nuca, y Tony, que incluso borracho de agotamiento conocía las manos letales de Nat, obedeció, tropezando hasta el colchón.  
\- Nat…son muchas horas… cuánto dormí? Bruce debe estar agotado, debe estar… tú sabes que si no duerme bien el Otro Tipo es…-  
\- Stark, te quedas quieto o me monto encima y no va a ser de ningún modo que te guste.- dijo Natasha en un susurro amenazante, echándole la manta encima. – Yo me ocuparé de Bruce.-  
\- Debería ocuparme yo… es mi Science Husband…- susurró Tony, ya algo indistintamente. Natasha se quedó inmóvil ahí encuclillada, y cuando juzgó que Tony se había apagado como una vela, alargó la mano y le acarició el cabello, ya normalmente tieso y ahora completamente áspero de sucio.(10)  
Una mano agarró su muñeca, y dos ojos castaños, exhaustos pero lúcidos, la miraron de hito en hito.  
\- Lo querías para ti, verdad?- susurró certeramente. El rostro de Natasha no reveló nada más que irritación.  
\- Es un buen hombre, Stark. Si lo arruinas…  
\- De verdad me estás dando la charla de la palita? De verdad? Tú a mí?!- (11)  
\- Yo lo metí en esto. No se me ha olvidado.-  
\- Oh, no seas cínica! Esto no es responsabilidad, esto es que quieres el hot monster sex con los cuddles después! Sólo quieres saber qué se siente tener a un buen hombre entre las piernas, aunque sea por una vez, verdad?- gruñó Tony con crueldad. Los ojos de Natasha se dilataron, pero no hubo más señal de su ira que su voz aguda y sedosa como un cuchillo.  
\- Preferiría no tener nada más que sus besos por el resto de mi vida a meterme en la cama contigo, Stark!-  
\- De verdad notarías la diferencia? Supongo que a oscuras no notarías a no ser que fuera Hulk con la cantidad de…-  
El bofetón fue firme, pero no doloroso: seco, pero no violento. Su mismo autoncontrol para no lastimarlo hizo que Tony diera un respingo: Natasha podría haberlo noqueado fácilmente, pero no lo había hecho, porque necesitaban su cerebro. Para ayudar: a Detroit, a Michigan, a la población. A Bruce.  
\- Lo siento.- dijo él, sorprendido y amargo.- Dios, lo siento. No sé porqué dije eso… estoy medio dormido… Nat, Natasha, no sé…-  
\- Duérmete.-  
\- Y Clint?-  
\- Clint está mejor sin mí.-  
\- Eso es debatible…-  
\- Quizá, pero no para que tú lo debatas.-  
\- Nat.- susurró Tony, y sus puños se apretaron.- algo está mal. Mi instinto dice que algo está mal… pero estoy exhausto y él no va a parar. No va a parar hasta que saltemos todos en una nube en forma de hongo o paremos esto… pero algo está mal…-  
\- Sí. Algo está mal.- confirmó Nat, y Tony la miró con alivio en la cara.- Algo está mal, pero no sé qué es, y es inmoral detenernos… quienquiera que está haciendo esto cuenta con ello. Cuenta con la moralidad de Bruce y los demás…-  
\- No quiero perderlo. No puedo perderlo. – dijo Tony con voz ronca, y su mano fue al brazo de Nat, que tras una pausa, lo maldijo en ruso y luego le apretó el brazo en respuesta.- Pero estos… hijoputas…-  
\- No dejaré que lo usen. No dejaré que lo destruyan, ni a él, ni a Thor o Steve, ni siquiera a ti o a Clint.- susurró Natasha, y sonó como una promesa. Tony rió vagamente, frotándose los ojos, y entrecerró los ojos cansados para mirarla fijamente.  
\- Perra tramposa, mentirosa, amoral. Qué haríamos sin ti?-  
\- Morir probablemente.-  
Tony se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, y sus ojos castaños eran extrañamente jóvenes y sinceros al mirar al techo, enrojecidos y exhaustos.  
\- No me lo quites, no dejes que me lo quiten…- rogó, al techo, a Dios, o a algo. Giró la cabeza y miró suplicante a esa extraña madonna roja y negra, y se enderezó de pronto, echando brazos y piernas alrededor de Natasha, y volviendo a recostarse con la asesina entre los brazos, prensada como la manta de seguridad de un niños, sus manos poco correctamente en su pecho, en su costado, la cabeza hundida en su cabello.- … Nat…-  
\- fantástico. – dijo ella sin entonación.- Duérmete de una puta vez, Stark. Si le cuentas esto a alguien, te rompo las piernas.-  
\- Eres un buen osito teddy.- la voz era ahogada contra sus omóplatos.  
\- Y las manos. Te romperé los 52 huesos uno por uno. Carpo, metacarpo, falangues, caleno…-  
Tony al fin se apagó como una máquina desenchufada mientras Natasha contaba huesos. Cuando llegó al hueso 41, ella guardó silencio. Y si los ojos verdes que miraron al techo fijos, los brazos llenos de ingeniero inconsciente en una cama miserable de campaña de una plaza en un rincón de una ciudad amenazada por la destrucción nuclear estaban húmedos, bueno, no había nadie para comentarlo.  
*******************  
\- Doc, te ves terrible.- dijo Clint como saludo, enderezándose. Libby estaba despierta a su lado, sentados en la sala que servía como urgencia y primer Ward de los irradiados.(12) No sólo estaban los dos hijos de Laura Torrance, que había escapado ilesa por algún milagro: habían seis niños más y unos adultos de las casas más periféricas. Pero ninguno había recibido la dosis que los niños Torrance, y Bruce, que había conseguido que a Laura la forrasen en plástico emplomado y la dejaran acomodarse en un catre entre las dos camas, miró a Clint y Libby, los dos se semejantemente emplomados.  
\- Steve y Thor?-  
\- Hata los supersoldados y los dioses necesitan dormir. Los dos colapsaron hace una hora. Thor estuvo trasladando buses enteros de gente todo el día y Cap empacó y trasladó los otros dos hospitales de Flint directo a Cincinatti Memorial. Acaba de volver: se había quedado dormido de pie como un caballo.-  
\- Y tú?-  
\- Nosotros dormimos cinco horas.- dijo Clint.- Yo me voy a vigilar el traslado de los presos de Callahan Penitentiary: flecha en la cabeza del que intente algo. Sólo quería ver cómo están los niños, pero los médicos no dicen mucho.-  
\- Vine a convencerlos de que empiecen con extracción. Libby, necesito que te quedes con laura y la hagas entender que es necesario. Con esa cantidad de roetgenn, el cáncer no es un si, es un cuándo.-  
\- Extracción?- dijo Libby, mirándolo alarmada.  
\- Bazo, ganglios, tiroides, testículos, suprarrenales, tejido mamario, útero y toda la médula ósea que logren aspirar.- dijo Bruce, el rostro implacable.  
\- No puedes…! Bruce, son niños!- gimió Clint horrorizado.  
\- Serán cadáveres si no hacen lo que digo.- dijo Bruce, la cara como piedra.- Libby?-  
Ell asintió, obedientemente.- Yo… puedo quedarme con Laura entretanto y explicarle que no es tan malo, vivirán…-  
\- Si tienen suerte.- dijo Bruce, moviendo la cabeza.- Clint…-  
\- No puedes pedir que le hagan eso a… tienen ocho y cinco años!- objetó Clint furioso.- Doc, es una idea… una idea…-  
\- Monstruosa?- sugirió Bruce sarcásticamente.- Si quieres otra opinión, bienvenido a buscar a otro tipo que se halla comido 50000 roetgenn alguna vez. Pero entretanto empiecen por el tejido de mamario de Lila: ya tiene blastos.- acabó con desánimo. El rostro horrorizado de Clint se volvió amargo, y salió sin decir nada más, su cuerpo tenso: como otro niño que había sido herido, no podía no empatizar. Pero Libby se quedó quieta junto a Bruce, mirando a través de una ventana plástica a la madre que dormía inmóvil entre sus hijos dopados.  
\- Cómo vas?- dijo Bruce cansadamente.  
\- No se preocupe por mí ahora, doctor…-  
\- No te traje de gusto. Estoy hablando con Lydia: lo noto. Qué pasa con Lydice?-  
\- Lydia y Libby eran enfermeras. Son lo mejor para tratar con esto.-  
\- Dijimos que te quedarías con Lydice. – dijo Bruce, y había exasperación en su voz.- Concéntrate en Lydice. Ahora. Encontraste el trigger que te dije?-  
\- Sí.- dijo ella, la cabeza baja.- Pienso en Clint, y… ya está.-  
\- Te has enamorado de él?- dijo Bruce, frotándose la cara. Libby fue a un dispensador de bebidas sellada, que funcionaba con clave de SHIELD, y usó la de Clint para traerle una lata de agua mineral.  
\- No.- dijo Lydice, y era la voz juvenil, tan obediente, tan formal de Lydice.- No sé sentir amor por nadie, doctor.-  
\- Eso… es bastante normal, con todo lo que has pasado. Te arrebataron los extremos de emoción con tanto condicionamiento, igual que a Nat. Eso, te lo envidio, no me imagino porqué…- bufó, tomando aire entre los dientes. – ven acá. Concéntrate como te dije. Concéntrate en los recuerdos dolorosos de ellas…-  
Libby lo siguió obedientemente a un pasillo vacío. Allí Bruce puso las manos sobre los oídos de Libby, y presionando con las palmas en los canales auditivos, le ordenó que tomara aire y lo contuviera. Cuando la presión aumentó, Bruce musitó unas palabras sin sentido: un mantra, y luego, en voz clara y firme, añadió:  
\- Liesl. Lydia. Libby.-  
Ella asintió, las aletas de su nariz temblando en el esfuerzo de contener el aire, la presión dentro de su cabeza aumentando.  
\- Liesl. Lydia. Libby.- dijo Bruce, y giró alrededor de ella, sin soltar la presión en sus oídos, obligándola girar sobre sí misma. Ella asintió de nuevo, y Bruce dio otra vuelta, antes de enrrollarla en su brazo, y manteniendo la firme presión, susurrar contra su nuca.  
\- Liesl. Lydia. Libby.- repitió, la voz retumbante. Libby trato de asentir, pero no podía ya, pero aunque no asintió, tampoco se resistió a la asfixia.  
\- Liesl. Lydia. Libby….- dijo Bruce, y notó que las puntas de los dedos de Libby empezaban a amoratarse, un espasmo en su garganta…  
\- LYDICE!- gritó, y la soltó. Libby casi cayó, respirando bocanadas, y tropezó hasta una esquina, en donde se arrodilló, rodeándose el vientre con las manos mientras sus jadeos eran casi sollozos.  
\- Estás bien? Lydice?- preguntó Bruce, sin acercarse. Ella necesitaba espacio, y le tomó varios minutos alzar el rostro, el rostro al fin volviendo a su color normal.  
\- Sí.-  
\- Lydice?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- No olvides hablar con Laura, por favor.-  
Ell asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza, los oídos aún zumbando. Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro y ella la tocó, en mudo agradecimiento, y entonces, se fue.

**********************  
La marca de las 39 horas los encontró con el Pimpollo soldado y listo, uniendo la caja interna a los pétalos internos con una redecilla extensible de acero que Tony forjase a mano,(13) las esquemáticas demasiado complejas para que nadie más las interpretase. El capullo era inerte, sin más que un proto AI que Tony manejaría a distancia, con la menor energía posible que pudieran para no alterar la caja interna que, cargada de radioactividad inversa, Bruce había diseñado como una colmena cargada de perlas de acero recubiertas con una solución de calcio ionizado, capaces de absorber radiación suficiente para cargar un flujo y volver el núcleo inerte.  
Según sus cálculos, era seguro dejarla caer encima desde una altura de 300 metros. Tony se pondría armadura para, junto a Thor, asegurarse que cayera en la posición exacta. Nadie había mencionado lo que pasaría si caía mal y golpeaba el núcleo, pero nadie quería pensar en ello.  
Bruce, los brazos cruzados, ojeras tan profundas que eran como moretones, observaba inmóvil a Iron Man y Thor en las pantallas del laboratorio, que se habían elevado con el artefacto y tras sobrevolar en altura, empezaban a bajar, ayudados por la gravedad. Tony había logrado proyectar una grilla luminosa que los ayudaría con la puntería: Steve, Clint, Nat y Libby, que habían estado acompañando a la deshecha madre mientras operaban a su hija, se habían reunido en la puerta del laboratorio, mirando también el momento crítico. Steve y Clint estaban tan agotados por la evacuación, ya completa, que oscilaban un poco en sus pies: Natasha, que no había dormido en 60 horas, estaba blanca como un espectro, pero parecía serena y lúcida.  
Clint y ella tenían un secreto: el quinjet, motores encendidos y listo para partir, estaba estacionado a diez metros de la entrada de los toldos.  
\- T y menos setenta metros.- dijo la voz de Tony, exhausta pero segura, mientras Thor y él maniobraban, bajando lentamente, muy lentamente.- T y menos sesenta… menos cincuenta… Thor, un poquito más hacia mí, eso…-  
Había un susurro en el micrófono: Thor estaba rezándole a sus dioses asgardianos, invocando la bendición de Allfather. Los miembros de SHIELD que Fury no había hecho evacuar, al igual que unos cuantos soldados, también miraban las dos figuras, roja y oro y negra y roja contra el cielo el amanecer, que cargaban el artefacto plateado de seis metros de alto, abierto como una especie de flor o una extraña medusa de metal. Se levantó viento, e hizo oscilar la ciudad abandonada, llevando papeles, bolsas plásticas a su paso, y fue como si todo el mundo contuviese el aire.  
Fury estaba afuera, quieto e inmóvil. A su lado Coulson parecía sereno, la chaqueta agitándose en el viento. Maria Hill, los brazos cruzados, de pie entre soldados, había apartado la vista y no miraba, una mano en la crucecita en su cuello.  
\- T menos treinta… T menos veinte… T menos diez… estamos en T. Confirmar drop point, Doctor Banner.-  
\- Drop confirmado. 0,001 variante en 360 grados. Posición. Tres. Dos. Uno. EJECT!- ordenó Bruce, y Tony y Thor, en un movimiento ensayado, soltaron.  
El Pimpollo cayó recto como una flecha, y entonces, hubo un pulso y el rector soltó un estallido de energía justo antes de que lo tocase.  
Bruce se giró espantado a sus pantallas: la fuga rebotó en los escudos de Tony enterrados protegiendo a la ciudad, pero eso envió la energía directo arriba, arriba… hacia los dos Avengers.  
\- 30 000 r… TONY SAL DE AHÍ!!! THOR!!- gritó, los ojos y las manos verdes. El pulso se movió invisible como el reflejo del calor, y el movimiento con el que Thor agarró a Tony y lo lanzó lejos fue tan rápido que Tony ya había aterrizado torpemente en manos y rodillas en el patio de una escuela de Flint cuando el pulso radioactivo alcanzó a Thor y lo bañó.  
\- No!- gritó Steve cuando Thor vaciló en el aire, y torpemente descendió, en círculos como un ave herida, hasta llegar a la base. Bruce salió corriendo, seguido por los demás, y Tony estaba aterrizando, pálido y con sangre en la nariz cuando se quitó el visor, mientras Coulson, Clint y unos médicos sostenían entre todos el corpachó de Thor, que tenía un color verdoso y temblaba.  
\- Frío… se sintió como frío adentro, como el toque maldito de los Gigantes de Hielo…- gimió Thor, y cayó de rodillas. Bruce lo miró, impotente, cómo el Dios del Trueno, semidiós de Asgard, vomitaba en cuatro patas.  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce en voz baja y ronca.- Por el amor de Dios, no permitas que lastime a nadie.- suplicó, y un segundo después un Hulk enorme y verde se había materializado entre ellos, y echó a correr hacia el reactor nuclear. Fury maldijo y varios agentes de SHIELD hicieron amago de ir por sus armas: pero Steve les gritó que se detuvieran.  
Distraídos por el dolor de Thor, entonces notaron lo que Bruce había visto: el Pimpollo había caído de costado junto al núcleo, pero lo había golpeado, y el pulso que emitía el reactor era constante e incrementándose.  
\- Va a explotar.- musitó Natasha.  
\- Stark, ayuda a Bruce! Clint, lleva a Thor a que lo descontaminen, rápido!- ordenó Steve, volteándose a Fury.- Coronel, saque a su gente de aquí! Tony…-  
\- Voy.- anunció Tony secamente, y se disparó en el aire tras Hulk. Natasha maldijo, agarrando el brazo de Steve y los dos apresurándose al laboratorio, en cuyas pantallas podían ver a Hulk, ya en las ruinas de la planta nuclear, se acercaba al reactor. La energía que emitía en pulsaciones borraba a veces la emisión de las cámaras: otras veces, parecía que miraban bajo el agua, de tan densa que era la radiación.  
\- Stark, la distancia segura son 120 metros. No te acerques más. No te acerques más, o te mato yo.-  
\- Deja de amenazarme, Gorbachov. Hulk? Verdecito? Bruce quería que vinieras a ayudar…?-  
\- Puede oírnos?- musitó Steve, sus puños apretados en impotencia.  
\- Las cámaras que puso Thor tienen micrófonos, pero no sé cuánto aguantarán….- murmuró Natasha..  
En las imágenes, los dos podían ver lo que Tony veía desde la altura: Hulk, confuso, acercándose al núcleo y luego alejándose, tropezando, retrocediendo como si quisiera irse, volviendo a acercarse como si algo lo forzara. Hubieron rugidos, los gruñidos de Hulk, y luego, la voz del monstruo.  
\- HULK QUIERE IRSE! BANNER IDIOTA… EL FUEGO FRIO QUEMA… DUELE CABEZA!!-  
\- Bruce lo está forzando a acercarse para que coloque el contenedor a mano? La radiación lo va a freír…- susurró Natasha, los ojos dilatados.  
\- Hulk es radiación. Es el único que podría aguantar.- musitó Tony, dolor en su voz desde lo alto.- Hey, Big Guy.-  
\- SHINY MAN…?- la voz de Hulk era monstruosa, pero infantil en cierto modo.- SHINY MAN! DUELE!-  
\- Lo sé, Hulk, lo sé. Bruce quiere que hgas algo, y luego nos podemos alejar de esto… sólo hay que matar ese fuego frío, Hulk.-  
\- DUELE! HULK SE VA! FUEGO QUEMA!-  
\- Hulk, por favor, escúchame.- suplicó Tony.- Tiene que tomar ese metal a tu lado…-  
\- NOO! DUELE! SHINY MAN MENTIROSO! TODOS HACEN DAÑO A HULK! DUELE, DUELE MUCHO! HULK SE VA!!- Hulk emitió un gruñido enloquecido, y luego otro: era claro que la radiación le provocaba intenso dolor de cabeza, y al mismo tiempo que Bruce lo obligaba a quedarse, agravando el dolor. Sus contorsiones de dolor estaban destruyendo lo que quedaba de núcleo, y Tony apretó los dientes, porque un manotazo de Hulk bastaría para destruir el Pimpollo, que yacía ahí abajo. Tony deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse y colocarlo él mismo aunque se friera, pero sabía que se desmayaría antes de siquiera tocarlo: las pulsaciones eran salvajes, y las lecturas de JARVIS en el traje hablaban de 80 000 r.  
HULK bramó furioso y dolorido, y entonces en el micrófono resonó la voz de Natasha, calma y femenina, profunda y suave.  
\- Hey, big guy.- susurró.- El sol ha bajado de verdad.-  
Hulk se detuvo en seco, y entonces, una voz que sonaba mucho más parecida a Bruce emergió de su garganta.  
\- RED?-  
\- Soy yo, Hulk.- dijo ella, y despacio, empezó a cantar una canción de cuna. Hulk se quedó quieto, unos, dos segundos, y luego volvió algo de inteligencia a sus ojos, aunque seguían llenos de dolor.- Hazle caso a Tony, quieres?-  
\- SHINY MAN…- susurró Hulk, y levantó los ojos a Tony en el cielo, que abría y cerraba las manos como si castigara su propia impotencia.  
\- Hulk, necesitamos que tomes con mucho cuidado esa flor de metal. Hay que colocarla sobre el fuego frío.- dijo Steve, su voz serena y clara a pesar de todo, la voz de un capitán.- Por favor, hazlo con cuidado. Tony te guiará.-  
\- DUELE… CABEZA… SHINY MAN SE QUEDA CON HULK?-  
\- Todo el rato, Big Guy.- dijo Tony, y su voz era forzadamente alegre, aunque Natasha sabía que estaba llorando dentro de la armadura.- Toma la florcita despacio… muy delicado… eso, muy bien, Hulk! Que nadie diga que no tienes habilidad en las manos, podrías dedicarte a dibujar como nuestro Cap… seguro que podría vender tus pinturas… vamos, ahora sostenlo arriba… así, muy derecho… y pongo sobre ese tubo de cemento… bájalo suave…-  
\- QUEMA!- gimió Hulk.  
\- Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo siento, Hulk, lo siento, una vez que lo hagas ya no dolerá, vamos, por favor…-  
\- HULK DUELE! HULK NO QUIERE! HULK LE DUELE! SHINY MAN… DUELE!- gimió Hulk, y Steve tuvo que apartarse del micrófono, las manos en la cara. Sólo Natasha seguía quieta e incólume, los ojos fijos en las pantallas.  
\- Hazlo por mí, Hulk, por favor.- gimió Tony, y Hulk enderezó la espalda, y aunque gritó, descendió el Pimpollo sobre el reactor de un tirón, el golpe retumbando en las ruinas, la potente radiación apagándose de golpe.  
Hulk cayó sentado junto al reactor, aparentemente mareado.  
\- HULK!-  
\- CABEZA GRIS… TODO HUMO…- gimió Hulk, intentando ponerse de pie y fallando.  
\- Steve, activa la fisión, ahora! – gritó Tony en los micrófonos, acercándose más de lo que debía, sus sensores mostrándole cómo los niveles de radiación caían: 40 000 roetgenn… 30 000… 10 000 .  
Steve, con manos temblorosas, miró a Natasha, que asintió, y con la mano manchada de lágrimas, Steve apretó el INITIATE. Hubo un temblor, casi un terremoto: una nube de polvo se alzó contra el cielo, y un momento luego les llegó el sonido, una explosión ronca casi infrauditiva.  
\- TONY! BRUCE!- gritó Steve en el micrófono, pero estaban mudos.(14)  
*******************  
La fisión había sido exitosa: 13 roetgenn, leía su pantalla. El empuje de la contrafisión había inertado el reactor y todo alrededor, pero también había actuado como una explosión poderosa: todo alrededor parecía aplastado por una aplanadora. Tony volvió en sí, sin aleinto y machucado: cuando la onda expansiva lo golpeó, debía haber perdido la consciencia un segundo. Pero lo habían logrado. Lo habían logrado. Bruce lo había logrado…  
Con ciego pánico, Tony se elevó buscando desesperadamente entre las ruinas. Ningún enorme bulto verde estaba a la vista: lo que sí había, a una decena de metro del reactor, era el cuerpo abandonado y vulnerable de un hombre desnudo, despatarrado como roadkill, inmóvil. (15) Tony aterrizó torpemente a su lado, sus manos yendo a tocarlo con torpeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, antes de que siquiera se le cayeran las lágrimas que le temblaban en las pestañas, los ojos de Bruce se entreabrieron y lo miraron, perdidos y suaves.  
\- … shiny man.- musitó, y hubo un temblor en sus dedos, aunque claramente era incapaz de moverse.- Mi shiny man nunca me mentiría…-  
\- Bruce, lo lograste, lo logramos…-  
\- Thor? Cómo esta Thor…?-  
\- Vamos a verlo…- dijo Tony, riendo con un poco de histeria, sus manos yendo a alzar al hombre desnudo en sus brazos.  
Y entonces sonó el tiro.  
\- BRUCE, NO, NO!!- gritó Tony horrorizado cuando Bruce se desmadejó en sus brazos, apenas alcanzando a llevar la mano a su cuello en donde un dardo tranquilizante con un líquido rojo se acababa de vaciar en su cuerpo. Hubieron ruidos metálicos, ruido de motores: y entonces, un convoy de tres jeeps con ametralladoras montadas, un grupo de al menos cincuenta soldados y al frente, un hombre familiar de cabello blanco aparecieron en las ruinas del reactor.  
\- Gracias por agarrarlo, Iron Man.- dijo el General Thaddeus Ross con un gesto tranquilo y satisfecho, las manos tras la espalda en gesto de reposo militar.- Déjalo por ahí. Mi gente se ocupará de esa basura.-  
\- ROSS.- musitó Tony.- Debimos haberlo sabido…-  
\- Stark, tú ya no comercias con armas ahora que te volviste hare krishna o algo así, no? Eso que tienes en las manos es peor que ningún misil Jericho, peor que cualquier cosa que nunca se te haya ocurrido. Por favor, sé consecuente y déjalo ahí.-  
\- “Esto”.- dijo Tony, su furia helada y sarcástica.- Es un Avenger. Si crees que voy a dejar que lo toques…-  
\- Stark, no me hagas problemas. Ese monstruo acaba de transformarse sin autorización en una zona de control militar, acaba de escaparse sin permiso, y acaba de casi crear un desastre nuclear. Sal del medio, porque no quiero tener que arrestarte por insubordinación. Pero lo haré.- dijo el General, con tranquila amenaza.  
\- Qué te ha hecho? Porqué demonios lo odias tanto?! Acaba de salvarnos la vida a todos…!- gritó Tony.  
\- Stark, si intentas elevarte, te juro que te bajo. Y con esa inyección antigama, por unos minutos puedo meterle una bala en el cerebro y se quedará allí. Stark…- Ross alzó una mano, moviendo la cabeza.- No seas dramático, nadie odia a ese pobre bastardo. Pero es lamentable que alguien que pudo darle un arma asombrosa a los estados unidos de América sea un cobarde y un traidor incapaz de auto sacrificio. Si hubiera sido un Steve Rogers, habría tomado otra decisión y nos habría permitido usar lo que logró para…-  
\- Steve Rogers, por otro lado, está contento de que el Doctor Banner sea quien es.- dijo la voz de Steve, que un momento después pareció caer del mismo cielo, escudo y todo, junto a Tony.- Steve Rogers no era, y no es, más que un mono danzarín envuelto en el trajecito de la bandera que puede dar un buen puñetazo y puede dirigir una batalla. Bruce Banner es un genio humanitario cuyo trabajo ha salvado a millones, y acaba de salvar a miles con gran riesgo para sí mismo. Si usted cree que eso no merece ser recompensado con una medalla del porte de un plato, usted y yo no servimos al mismo país.-  
Detrás de Steve, cayó Thor, pálido, pero impresionante en su estatura. Si la voz de Steve había sido helada, la de Thor era iracunda.  
\- Midgard nunca deja de sorprenderme, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Pero si intenta tocar al Doctor Banner, a un hombre que quiero y respeto, General, el sorprendido va a ser usted.- dijo, el poder burbujeando bajo su voz. Sin ceremonias, tomó a Bruce en sus brazos, y se largó.  
\- Deténganlo! Detengan a ése alien…!!- Ross no alcanzó a dar un tercer paso en persecución: una flecha se clavó junto a su bota, tan cerca que rajó el fino cuero. Un jeep militar negro a toda velocidad rebotó y saltó, las ruedas patinando, entrando de un salto a las ruinas, y en él, inmóvil a pesar del movimiento, Hawkeye ya tenía tendida otra flecha.  
\- Deme un motivo, Coronel.- susurró cuando frenaron. Natasha se bajó del asiento del conductor, Maria Hill del otro lado, y avanzó directo a Ross.  
\- Le hemos oído amenazar a un miembro de la Iniciativa, bajo la protección de SHIELD, por última vez, General.- dijo Maria con los ojos brillantes.- Lo ha oído Steve Rogers. Lo he oído yo. Está en serios problemas, General.-  
\- Eso…- gruñó Ross, y sus ojos se dilataron con fanatismo.- Eso no es un hombre! Eso es un monstruo! Y es un cobarde, que podría salvar vidas si se pusiera a disposición de la ciencia, que fue creado por el Ejército y nos pertenece! No dejes que su pose de idiota inofensivo te engañe, Stark! Es un monstruo, es un mentiroso y un estafador… cómo crees que ha sobrevivido hasta ahora? Mintiendo y robando, estafando y engañando! Es un monstruo, un asesino, y sólo finge ayudarlos porque lo protegen, por tu dinero, Stark, y por tu nombre, Rogers! No sean ingenuos, ese hijoputa…!-  
El disco se clavó entre sus pies, y el golpe eléctrico lo hizo caer, las piernas temblando y contrayéndose, el general a duras penas sostenido por sus hombros. Maria Hill miró a Natasha con reconvención, que miraba a Ross de hito en hito.  
No dijo nada. No se movió. No hizo nada que pudiera ser citado en su contra. Pero la amenaza era tan obvia como si hubiera sido una motosierra lo que tenía en la mano.  
\- Stark.- dijo Natasha sin quitar la vista de Ross.- Váyanse a casa para atender al doctor y Thor. Steve, Clint y yo nos ocupamos de la limpieza. En serio, váyanse ya.-  
\- De acuerdo.- dijo Tony, y echó a volar, dejando a Steve, que con el escudo en el brazo también fijaba su mirada en Ross, su expresión tan clara como la de Nat.- Fiesta el sábado, no se olviden. Ya encargué la torta.-

****************************************  
Thor aún estaba pálido y descompuesto, pero sus ojos brillaban con la beligerancia que en el Dios del Trueno, significaba estar a dos dedos de una furia berseker. Tony había aprendido que a pesar de su genio expansivo, y su voz retumbante, Thor era el más gentil y amable de los Avengers, pasando lejos toda la cortesía de Bruce, que en fondo tenía un genio de mierda, y la educación de Steve, al que costaba menos que un roce prender. Thor solía mantenerse calmado, e incluso luchando a puñetazos, podía fácilmente recuperar la calma para hacer la paz a la primera oportunidad e ignoraba por completo lo que era guardar rencores. Pero cuando al fin lograban enojarlo, el Dios del Trueno se volvía el tronco que tras mucho humear estaba en llamas, y la conflagración era inevitable. Sin importar que tan herido estuviera, los brazos de Thor no vacilaron ni una vez cargando a Bruce contra su pecho, el hombre desnudo y tan delgado y vulnerable contra el poderoso torso del Dios: y aún mientras Tony preparaba el quinjet y enlazaba a JARVIS para que le ayudara a pilotarlo sin copiloto, Thor no bajó a Bruce, acomodándolo en la camilla reclinable sin quitar sus brazos de alrededor del inconsciente científico.  
\- Qué le dieron, Stark? Qué es esta sustancia que le inyectaron a traición?- exclamó, odio en su voz mientras los motores del quinjet rugían y la nave alcanzaba perfect thrust para enderezarse. Tony, las manos firmes en los controles, aunque aún tenía puesta parte de la armadura, no miró por sobre el hombro, pero daba la impresión de que mordía las palabras.  
\- Necesitamos una muestra de sangre, para que JARVIS analice qué le metieron. Es…-  
\- Yo lo hago. Jane me ha enseñado.- dijo Thor inesperadamente, y sin más liga que su poderosa mano, tomó una jeringa, la apretó expertamente y tomó una muestra de una de las abultadas venas en los brazos de Bruce. Bruce gimió dormido, pero no despertó: y Thor, poniendo la sangre en uno de los viales con mucha habilidad, lo colocó en el muestreador clínico de JARVIS en el quinjet, para luego afanarse buscando un parchecito para la punción.  
Tony lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto, pero Thor sólo le sonrió.- Me enseñó a hacerlo porque quiere muestras de una sample de asgardianos. Tengo que traerle las gotas aplastadas entre dos vidriecitos la próxima vez que viaje.- dijo con simpleza. La memoria de Jane parecía haberlo calmado, y aunque sus ojos aún eran intensos al echar atrás el cabello sudoroso y lleno de polvo de Bruce, había aparecido el dolor en su mirada tan azul, en vez de la ira.  
\- No comprendo, Stark. Porqué buscar herirlo? Qué es lo que ese hombre malvado quiere hacerle? Cómo es posible que no vea el alma bondadosa y el corazón recto del doctor?- susurró, impotente. Parecía un niño preguntando porqué había maldad en el mundo.-  
\- Ese hombre cree que partirlo en trozos para estudiarlo creará grandes avances para la guerra y que Bruce perdió todo derecho a su vida al asesinar gente accidentalmente las primeras veces que se transformó.-  
\- Pero él no tenía intención…!- protestó Thor.  
\- Aún así, Ross cree eso. No le importa… Bruce. Sólo quiere su código genético y sus mutaciones, y como lo quiere para usarlo en armas, Thor, el ejército lo apoya. Y como yo ya no vendo ni creo armas, no voy a dejar que lo agarre jamás.- dijo Tony secamente, el autopiloto estabilizando la nave y liberándolo para que pudiera levantarse, quitarse los restos de la armadura y acercarse a Bruce y Thor, en el rincón médico del quinjet.  
\- Te trataron? Te dieron algo?-  
\- El Hijo de Coul hizo que me inyectaran dos compuestos y mi cabeza se ha aclarado. Pero me siento débil, Stark. Y… nauseado. Como esa vez que Clint me desafió a comer esos rollos de pescado crudo.-  
\- Thor, te comista 71 california rolls y 21 trozos de sashimi. Ciertamente no era raro que te enfermaras.-  
\- Recuéstate. Yo cuidaré a Bruce…- empezó Tony, y los interrumpió un gemido. Bruce empezó a temblar, estremeciéndose como un animal congelándose, y Tony se giro ansioso a la pantalla.- Maldita sea, JARVIS, qué le dieron? Qué fue lo que…?  
:: Una dosis de Suxamethonium mezclada con algo semejante a toxina tetánica y LSD, en una dosis adecuada para treinta individuos.:: dijo JARVIS.- Está volviendo en sí…-  
JARVIS no había acabado de hablar cuando Bruce emitió un aullido y se hizo tan pequeño como pudo temblando violentamente, un gemido intenso y ronco que parecía salir de sus huesos paralizando a Tony y a Thor. Bruce se meció torpe, desesperadamente, y sus ojos se abrieron una rendija.  
\- Tony…?-  
\- Aquí estoy, estás a salvo, estás…?- empezó Tony, una mano yendo al hombro de Bruce, que pegó un alarido un contacto. Tony saltó atrás como quemado, y las lágrimas empezaron a caerse de los ojos de Thor en angustia cuando Bruce sollozó contra la camilla.  
\- No me toques… no me toquen…-  
\- podemos… cubrirte? Qué hacemos?!- gimió Tony.- Analgésicos, anestesia…!?-  
\- No… no me des nada más…- la voz de Bruce casi no parecía la suya, quebrada y baja.- Thor… le dieron calcio inerte? Y carbono? Tony… la radiación…-  
\- Estoy bien, doctor, no me afectó tanto como temían y la gente de SHIELD me dio adecuada asistencia… por favor, díganos qué hacer para ayudarlo…!- rogó Thor.  
\- P-ponme una manta encima… muy despacio…- gimió Bruce, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila.- había… tetalina en la solución?-  
-Sí.- asintió Tony, los ojos llenos de rabia.  
\- Por eso… cuesta respirar… es… eso paraliza la musculat-t-tura voluntaria… déjenme dormir para metaboliz-zarlo… pero tápame… despacio… tengo frío…-  
Thor fue a buscar las mantas, mientras Tony apretaba el borde de la camilla con tanta fuerza que temblaban las manos.- Bruce…era Ross, él…-  
\- Oí todo. Esa solución te p-p-pparaliza, pero puedes oír y sentir todo. La ha us-s-sado antes, conmigo…- Bruce suspiró, en voz baja pero lúcida.- Ya está pasando, sólo… déjenme…-  
\- Te juro que no dejaré que te toque jamás! Te juro que encontraré un modo de protegerte, nunca más, nunca jamás más tendrás que hacer algo así, ni tú, ni Hulk, nunca más…!- rugió Tony, los ojos húmedos, la cara congestionada.  
\- Tony… salvamos Michigan. Es lo que importa…- susurró Bruce, y Tony se volteó para secarse la cara mientras Thor traía las mantas y apilaba una tras otra sobre Bruce con tanta delicadeza como podía, aunque Bruce no podía evitar gemir a cada contacto.  
***********************  
Si algo fue triste y patético a la vez, fue Bruce, tropezando, desnudo bajo las mantas que lo envolvía, caminando vacilante desde el helipuerto al ascensor y de ahí a su cama, con Thor y Tony siguiéndolo como dos padres primerizos con las manos tendidas para atraparlo si caía, pero incapaces de tocarlo por el dolor que todo roce le provocaba. Bruce se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido y cerró los ojos, pero aún inmóvil y temblando, le pidió a JARVIS que llamase a la base temporal en Michigan, entregase un nuevo plan de antibiocinas para los hijos de Laura Torrance, ordenó nuevos análisis celulares para ellos y se negó a cortar la llamada hasta que JARVIS lograse comunicarse con Nat, a la que le recordó los ejercicios mentales para Libby. Sólo entonces, la voz suave de Nat con eco musitando algo como una canción de cuna en ruso y Tony asegurándole que todo estaría bien, Bruce se durmió, despatarrado sobre su edredón, pero sin que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo.  
\- Está dormido?- preguntó Nat en el teléfono, a lo que Tony inspiró hondo, y se apoyó en la pared.  
\- Sí, por fin.- dijo Tony frotándose la cara.  
\- Steve quiere saber como está Thor y yo quiero saber como estás tú, Stark.-  
\- Nadie quiere los detalles de Bruce?- gruñó Tony indignado.  
\- Mejor que no.- dijo Nat secamente.- A Clint aún le quedan flechas y Steve sigue con su mejor cara de Douglas MacArthur. Guárdate eso para cuando regresemos.-  
\- Cuándo los suelta Fury?-  
\- Stark. Status. Y llegaremos esta noche, aunque no creo que antes de las diez.-  
\- Thor está delicado, pero mejor: le pusieron casi un litro de calcio inonizado con carbono. Si su fisiología no es tan distinta, no deberíamos tener complicaciones, mientras descanse.- dijo Tony mirando fijo a Thor, que se había sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de Bruce.- Yo sólo tengo unos raspones y estoy perfectamente, aparte del brote psicótico que me está dando cada vez que pienso en Ross.-  
\- Sí, bueno, bienvenido al club. Si te sirve de consuelo, Fury, Maria y Coulson también tiene tarjetita. En especial Maria: nunca la había visto tan dispuesta a echar reglas por la ventana.-  
\- El que stá a punto de echar algo por la ventana soy yo, y no es precisamente una regla.- dijo Tony oscuramente.  
\- No podemos ganarle por ahora, así que cálmate, Mr Robot.- resonó la voz de Clint.- Ganamos ésta, ya veremos cómo acabamos con el maldito obseso bastardo.-  
\- Deberías haber apuntado esa flecha medio metro más arriba, Barton, y todo esto…-  
\- Y empezar un tiroteo con el doc vulnerable y tú encañonado? Perdona que tenga cerebro. Sé que no parece pero de vez en cuando me lo pongo y lo uso.-  
\- Thor?- insitió la voz de Steve, aún ronca.  
\- Estoy bien, Capitán.- dijo Thor, aunque en contraste, su voz sonaba menos profunda, un poco temblorosa.- No he sufrido nada que unas horas de sueño no curen, amigo mío.-  
\- Ducha descontaminante antes de meterte a la cama, y tendré a JARVIS vigilando las constantes de los dos.- dijo Tony ásperamente.- A la ducha, Thor, ahora.-  
\- No; prefiero quedarme.- dijo Thor en voz baja.  
\- Qué? No vas a dormir en…- la voz de Tony se apagó, al ver a Thor elevar ojos asustados y dolidos en su cara pálida, sin levantarse de la alfombra.- Thor, está bien. No lo dejaré solo. Va a estar bien, lo prometo, y nadie puede venir a hacerle daño aquí.-  
\- Dormirás con él ésta noche?- preguntó Thor, y hubo el sonido de tomar aire de Natasha en el teléfono, pero completo silencio al otro lado. Tony asintió, su mano yendo áspera y callosa al cabello sucio de Thor, el pálido rubio como hilos de electro entre los dedos del ingeniero.  
\- Todas las noches.- dijo Tony con determinación.  
\- Bien. Cuando no puedas, yo dormiré en su cama.- dijo Thor con determinación. Clint soltó una carcajada inesperada al otro lado, y hubo un snort muy poco elegante de Nat.  
\- De verdad no es necesario…- dijo Tony, las cejas elevadas, humor en su rostro al fin.- No creo que estés entendiendo correctamente…-  
\- No es por su protección, es por la tranquilidad de mi espíritu.- dijo Thor, y el humor se fue de la cara de Tony, un deje de ternura en sus ojos oscuros.- Es por… tendré pesadillas con esto.- dijo Thor al fin, y parecía tan joven, ahí sentado en el suelo, los enormes brazos alrededor de las rodillas, que de repente parecían huesudas, sus ojos ojerosos y enrojecidos.  
\- Oh, nos turnaremos. Cada vez que Stark se vaya de paseo o no llegue a meterse a la camita del doc a las once en punto, uno de nosotros lo reemplaza… eh, Nat?-  
\- Me ofrezco de número dos.- dijo Natasha con tranquilidad.- Y realmente espero que Ross intente algo cuando yo esté de guardia.-  
\- Puedo ser el número tres? –  
\- Váyanse todos a al mierda! A la mierda!- bramó Tony.- ustedes a limpiar el despelote! Thor, a frotarte las bolas con jabón de carbono, o Jane me culpará a mí cuando le salgan hijos con piernas extra!-  
\- Bueno, Sleipnir tenía…-  
\- Largo de aquí!-  
Clint se reía como el descriteriado que era cuando Tony hizo a JARVIS cortar la llamada, y Thor fue a bañarse con la cabeza baja, tras una última mirada a Tony, que se desvestía a los pies de la cama de Bruce. Tony se dio una ducha hirviente en el lindo baño de Bruce, que incluía agua en forma de cascada y piedras lajas en el espacio de la ducha, y cuando salió, echándose encima un pantalón pijama púrpura de Bruce y una camiseta blanca, se acomodó en el mismo borde de la cama, sin tocar a Bruce, y alzó la vista al techo.  
\- JARVIS, Thor se bañó y acostó?-  
:: Se bañó perfectamente, con atención a mis instrucciones sobre el uso del jabón descontaminante, aunque no pareció completamente cómodo con las indicaciones sobre su bolsa testicular. Algo sobre recibir un How To en dibujos pareció desagradarle y me indicó en términos coloquiales que agrandase ciertos volúmenes del dibujo en un 88% antes de dignarse a seguir las instrucciones. ::  
Tony gorgoriteó.- Está durmiendo?-  
:: No aparentemente. Mr. Odinson lleva veinte minutos arrodillado junto a su cama, sin señales de levantarse::  
\- Qué? Se ha caído? Visual, JARVIS!- Tony se enderezó e iba a correr al ascensor, cuando la imagen lo paró en seco.  
De rodillas junto a su cama, las manos unidas, la frente en los pulgares, Thor estaba rezando, su voz muy baja pero audible.  
::… entender, porque tengo que qprender, pero he mirado el mal a la cara hoy, Padre, y he tenido miedo, un miedo insoportable, no por mí, sino por aquellos que amo, y he comprendido tantas de tus lecciones de golpe. El arma no tiene sentido ni razón si no es usada para lo que fue forjada, y si he sido forjado para proteger, debo entender incluso el horror. Si este mal tiene que existir para que exista bien como el que vive en el corazón de mis amigos, como el que vive en el corazón y la mente de Bruce Banner, deja que yo lo enfrente, pero líbralos de ello, Padre, líbrame de la agonía de verlos en dolor y dame el dolor a mí, que será con regocijo que lo lleve…::  
\- Cortar visual.- dijo Tony tras un momento, moviendo la cabeza. Era un momento íntimo que no debía haber visto. Tony tragó e inspiró hondo, y tuvo que calmarse unos momentos, mirando a Bruce dormido, que envuelto en las mantas parecía una pupa, sólo los rizos y un ojo amoratado a la vista.- JARVIS?-  
::Sir?::  
\- Manda a comprar el jamón acaramelado más grande y caro que haya en Marnie’s y que lo coloquen en la fiambrera de la cocina. Y todo el maldito chucrut que tengan, y strudel, montones. Suficiente para darle a Thor la indigestión de su vida, ok?-  
:: Con gusto lo asistiré en su nefando plan de provocar molestias gastrointestinales a sus compañeros de equipo, Sir.::  
\- Gracias, JARVIS.-  
*******************************

(1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOfiziY-htU  
(2) http://static3.businessinsider.com/image/56966ed65124c9f7248b4567-800-488/michigan-national-guard-to-help-distribute-supplies-in-flint-water-crisis.jpg  
(3) https://quotesaga.s3.amazonaws.com/quote/QS_a012531d0d954f8bb8dcf227b58f73ea.jpg  
(4) http://blogdesuperheroes.es/imagen-noti/bds_avengers_concept-art-03.jpg  
(5) http://i.enewsi.com/g/generated/Entertaiment/The_Avengers/Avengequin__scaled_600.jpg  
(6) https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Fr9mMXXXXXbDXFXXq6xXFXXXt/Stark-font-b-Industries-b-font-from-Iron-Man-Superhero-Movie-Tribute-font-b-jacket-b.jpg  
(7) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khc-QJspoSk  
(8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2eHh4GcJMQ  
(9) http://www.australianetworknews.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Mark-Ruffalo.jpg  
(10) http://cdn1.ouchpress.com/media/celebrities/3/scarlett-johansson-23130.jpg  
(11) http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Shovel%20Talk  
(12) http://www.gensuikin.org/panel/10-1.jpg  
(13) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/58/1e/62/581e62d63119e94d6bc6779fba00f06a.jpg  
(14) http://www.dustexplosion.info/index_htm_files/826.jpg  
(15) http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--mRdzLh7u--/c_fit,fl_progressive,q_80,w_636/locdficm4pf1cmvn1qwn.jpg


	15. A Different Kind Of Pain

CAPITULO 15  
A DIFFERENT KIND OF PAIN

I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain  
I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me(1)

 

Cuando Tony despertó casi se cayó de la cama: estaba cubierto en las mantas, estaba completamente perdido, y además, estaba solo. Tony saltó de la cama, se dio en los dedos de los pies con la ubicua mueblería de Bruce, que era mayormente bambú y driftwood,(2) y maldijo sonoramente, llamando a JARVIS.  
Se ha ido. Se ha ido se ha ido se ha ido debí amarrarlo debí SOLDARLO debí…  
\- JARVIS, status inmediato, Bruce…!!-  
:: El doctor Banner se encuentra en la cocina, Mr Odinson duerme aún, y el Capitán y los Agentes ya han iniciado su regreso, a las 20:00 hrs locales. Son las 20:46 pm, sir::  
Tony bajó descalzo y hecho una tromba. Para su sorpresa, la cocina olía delicioso, y Bruce, perfectamente atildado con una camisa rosa, jeans grises planchaditos, bañado y peinado y con el delantal de cocina de Clint encima picaba tomates en la tabla de cocina, mientras varias ollas emitían delicioso vapor y unas fuentes estaban llenas de comida de buen aspecto.  
\- Hola. Deberías comer algo.- dijo Bruce, que tenía manchas de harina en la mejilla y sonreía.  
Tony atrajo una silla sin mirar y se sentó, inhalando, las manos en las rodillas. Bruce, aún sonriendo, fue al refrigerador, sirvió lo que parecía un tazón de muesli grueso con pasas y nueces, y se lo alargó, su mano yendo a rozar delicadamente su mejilla.- vamos, come.-  
\- Creí… creí por un minuto…- la emoción en los ojos de Tony amenazaba con desbordarse.  
\- No me iré a ningún lado esta noche. Sólo… no me toques. Ya se ha ido casi todo el efecto, pero aún no podría tolerar… ya pasará.- dijo Bruce, trayéndole una jarra de jugo de arándano.- Los demás vienen en camino. Thor aún duerme, pero lo despertaré. Le hice jamón con patatas fritas y chucrut. Fue muy bueno que compraras suficiente para todos.-  
\- No tenías que…-  
\- Quería hacerlo.- dijo Bruce, un guiño gazmoño en sus ojos.- Carne picada picante para Nat, pollo con puré de patatas para Steve y Libby, una triple ración de estofado para Clint…- adivina qué tengo para ti.-  
\- Hay tantas formas de responder eso.- dijo Tony, comiéndose el muesli sin chistar, la vista baja.  
\- Capelletti de queso Edam.-(3)  
\- Pensé que no los vendían fuera de Francia.-   
\- No.- dijo el doctor, quitándose un poco de harina de la solapa.- No los venden en New York al menos.-  
\- Bruce…-  
Tony no fue el único algo emocionado con la cena: pero cuando el resto del equipo llegó, sucio y exhausto, y Thor bajó, descansado y con un color ya normal, le hicieron los honores a la comida de tan forma que cuando Libby se levantó para guardar los restos, todo lo que había eran unos pedacitos de pollo y algo de chucrut.  
\- Mormones… inversos.- Clint comentó mientras rebañaba el bol de su estofado con una hogaza de pan.- Así como un marido y un montón de esposas… siempre podemos decir que Thor nos bendice y armamos una religión…-  
\- Clint, vete a la cama de una vez.-  
\- No puedes pretender que no intente asegurarme estofado de por vida, Cap…-  
\- Libby, deja que los demás limpien y guarden. Ven conmigo, tenemos que ver tu sesión de hoy.- dijo Bruce, guardándose los lentes en bolsillo y acabando la copa de té suave que se sirviese.- Buenas noches a todos.- dijo, de pie en el umbral de la ya tan familiar cocina, mientras los demás buscaban los últimos bocados.- Quería… quería darles las gracias. Por todo. Ha sido, ha sido una… experiencia. Aclaradora. Una… marca. Yo, sólo quería decir, gracias.-  
\- Bruce…- empezó Steve, los ojos doloridos, el efecto arruinado por una mancha de puré en la comisura de sus labios.- Bruce, lo único que…-  
\- No tienen que decir nada. Buenas noches, amigos míos.- dijo Bruce, retirándose, con Libby a su lado, que parecía enternecida. Clint le echó una mirada a Tony, una mirada muy específica, y Tony se cruzó de brazos con determinación.  
\- Los ascensores van a tener una falla esta noche, parece. Le recomiendo a todo el mundo que use las escaleras, si las necesita, después de la una de la mañana. Previa identificación con JARVIS.- anunció Tony. El resto asintió.

********************************

\- No está en su cama. Donde corno está, JARVIS?- gruñó Tony una hora después, cuando tras revisar el sistema de seguridad de la Torre, estimó que Bruce y Libby ya habían terminado su sesión de lo que Darcy Lewis habría llamado “ lavacocos”. Tony, que se había demorado quince minutos en decidir si ir a meterse a la cama de Bruce sería demasiado invasivo con todo lo que había pasado, estaba irritado al encontrar susodicha cama vacía, y se paró en la mitad de la sala, los puños en la caderas, exasperación radiando de su aún empijamado ser.  
::El doctor Banner se encuentra en su habitación, Sir.::  
\- No está, no es tan pequeño que se me vaya a pasar, máxime con esa masa de pelo, JARVIS; se te murió un sensor o…?!-  
:: Mi sintaxis ha sido equívoca. Sólo puedo culpar a ello el hecho de que mi creador en ingeniero, no lingüista, y claramente nunca se vistió de abejita y participó en un spelling bee. Sir, lo que pretendía decir es que el Dr. Banner se encuentra en la cama de usted.::  
Con una maldición, Tony se apresuró escaleras arriba. Aún débil, Bruce quería hablarle, en privado: posiblemente para convencerlo de que lo dejara irse. Quizá porque recordaba como había obligado a un sufriente Hulk a sellar ese núcleo. Incluso, porque ahora que tenía a Ross de nuevo a la espalda, quería heroicamente evitar que Ross tuviera a Avengers en la mira. La misión había sido un mierda desde el primer momento: Tony lo había sabido, al ver Bruce cada vez más tenso, cada vez más asustado, cada vez más ansioso…  
Necesito algo a control remoto para estos casos, algo como un Wii, pero con mucha mejor interface, con toma de decisiones, con análisis surround… algo que ponga a los drones y a la sonda de marte en el pasado… tiene que haber algo que pueda construir, que evite que nunca más tenga que oír a Bruce ni a nadie gritar de dolor…  
Lo haré… haré el lado informático de la interface y Bruce el lado humano y será mejor que la armadura, será lo mejor del mundo, será un Nobel juntos y Ross no se atreverá contra un Nobel…  
Sólo no te vayas… escúchame primero, pero espero que no llores, no soporto verte llorar… me iré contigo a cualquier hoyo infecto que quieras meterte si es necesario, es…  
Tony abrió la puerta de su cuarto, listo para empezar una diatriba con lágrimas y súplicas, y lo que se encontró fueron una vela color ámbar que olía a canela en cada velador, las luces bajas, y sobre su carísimo edredón, un científico cuyo pecho desnudo tenía un vello oscuro que trazaba una línea en su vientre hacia los bóxers beige que era lo único que llevaba, y cuyo cabello rizado estaba apoyado en la almohada, en donde esperaba, un libro en sus manos y una expresión de alivio al verlo entrar.(5)  
\- Pensé que te tardarías menos.- dijo Bruce cerrando el libro, anteojos y volumen yendo al velador con cuidado por la vela.- Estaba empezando a interesarme en Moorcock, de verdad.-  
\- Elric es un asshole.- dijo Tony, sin voz, al ver a Bruce sentarse en los talones, la mirada fija en la suya mientras se lamía los labios.- Qué pasó con lo de … no, tocar? O no puedo tocarte y sólo estás haciendo para que finalmente se me reviente la aorta?-  
\- Lo de no tocar era hace diez horas. O que otros me toquen.- dijo Bruce, amablemente.- Estoy tan sensible… en todo el cuerpo que hasta el roce de tus sábanas me excita.- agregó, sus ojos entrecerrándose.(4)   
Tony exhaló aire con un esfuerzo brusco, y se acercó a la cama, los pies torpes.- Bruce… puedo? Quiero… oh, fuck, por un momento creí… creí que había perdido…-  
\- Tony?-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Ven a la cama de una vez.-  
Los ojos dilatados, Tony se arrodilló en la cama, en donde Bruce, con un bufido, recuperó la ropa que le pertenecía cin brusca eficiencia, y un momento luego, recostaba, con un gemido de placer, a Tony en sus brazos, que sólo lo miraba, mudo por una vez.  
\- La mezcla de la toxina y la transformación que tuve… esta noche es imposible que me transforme. Comprendes?-  
El rostro de Tony se iluminó, y tragó.   
\- Esta noche podemos hacer… todo… lo que quieras. Qué quieres que haga?- dijo Bruce, besando despacio su pecho. Tony, el rostro iluminado, incrédulo casi, agarró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.  
\- Penétrame.- ordenó.- Te quiero dentro mío, Bruce!-  
\- okay,- aceptó Bruce, una sonrisa, volteando la cara para frotar con fruición su mejilla contra sus dedos.- Tony… he querido eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo esta vez… estás seguro?-  
Tony se le fue encima, como si su cuota de charla se hubiera agotado o si hubiera una sóla forma correcta de contestar esa pregunta. Bruce gimió y jadeó con tanto contento bajo el movimiento de su cuerpo, que el movimiento enardecido de Tony se volvió feral, sus sexos rozándose a través de la tela: pero Bruce le sujetó la mano cuando intentó quitarle los bóxers con un tirón hambriento.  
\- No, no… estoy muy sensible, se acabará muy pronto si haces eso…-   
\- Te quiero adentro! Quiero más!- gimió Tony contra su oído, penetrándolo con la lengua. Bruce se arqueó contra su cuerpo, pero luego rodó para colocarse encima, y lo cubrió de besos, un largo y tortuoso viaje de su lengua y sus labios hacia el sexo de Tony, que ya erguido contra su vientre parecía palpitar de ansiedad.  
\- Sólo hazlo!-  
\- Tenemos toda la noche, impaciente de mierda.- soltó Bruce con una risa, una mano yendo al tobillo de Tony, en donde la cinta roja lo marcaba.- hace… casi veinte años que no estoy dentro de otra persona. Tony, esto significa mucho… para mí. Gracias…-  
\- Sí, sacrificio espantoso, blah blah, ahora tú glande, mi próstata, ya.- bufó Tony con muy poco romance, lo que sólo era perdonable por su erección, su sonrojo de excitación, y la forma en que manoteaba con dedos temblorosos hasta sacar del velador condones y lubricante. Al cerrar el cajón, derribó la vela, y Tony saltó de la cama con una maldición para recogerla apagada, volverse a Bruce y quedarse sin aire, porque Bruce lo agarró de la muñeca y lo derrumbó en la cama de un tirón, manteniéndolo de rodillas, y colocándose tras él, atrayendo sus nalgas expuestas a su regazo aún envuelto por tela, dejándolo sentir contra su entrada lo que parecía enorme e hirviente.  
\- Esto es lo que quieres, Tony?- susurró Bruce, su voz ronca y peligrosa. Tony sintió un ramalazo de excitación ante la amenaza, la promesa en esa voz, y a gatas en la cama, se apoyó en los codos, ofreciéndose sin tapujos, echando una mirada atrás con la famosa sonrisa de cama Stark.  
La visión no lo decepcionaba: una rodilla en la cama, aún de pie, Bruce era una sombra enorme y amenazante allí, el pulgar que trazaba la separación entre sus nalgas y rozaba su entrada, decidido y firme. Le apretó la nalga con la mano, el muslo, y luego deslizó el índice por su pierna, poniéndole la piel de gallina.  
\- Sí, por favor sí. Oh, fuck, es lo que más quiero en mi vida, Bruce, por favor, no tienes que hacerme caso nunca más en nada que te pida si me das esto… si me das… todo lo que puedas, todo lo duro que puedas… Bruce, márcame, por favor…-  
Bruce le besó la espalda, y pudo sentir su sonrisa, la calidez de su cuerpo en las lumbares, el roce de su cabello en las costillas cuando se agachó, envolviéndolo. Y luego, dos dedos expertos y lubricados dentro suyo, largos y hábiles, que lo penetraron con delicioso ardor, moviéndose, no sin amor pero sin mucha delicadeza, poseyéndolo con determinación.  
\- Tony.- ordenó Bruce, sus dedos inmóviles adentro mientras su otra mano iba a tomar firme posesión de la raíz de su sexo, un anillo lubricado contra el miembro palpitante.- Muévete. Muévete por mí. Muéstrame que quieres esto…-  
Tony obedeció, y no habría podido no obedecer sintiendo esos dedos rozar su botón de placer, no hubiera podido aguantarse más tratar de follar el anillo de esos dedos. Se movió, se agitó, empujó, se empaló a sí mismo, el goce haciéndolo gemir y maldecir: y sobre su hombro podía ver rostro de Bruce cargado de disfrute, el modo en que su desnudo deseo parecía inflamar más y más el deseo de Bruce. Los dedos dentro suyo se volvieron más violentos y dominantes: y Tony siseó, pero no se apartó ni un centímetro, cuando dos dedos más se unieron, abriéndolo, poseyéndolo, explorándolo por dentro, el calor, la fricción, volviéndolo loco.   
Había una llama oscura en su interior, algo que se consumía en ella, y Tony se dio cuenta vagamente mientras sentía a Bruce prepararlo, el roce quemante en carne que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía esto, que el miedo, la angustia, el dolor de ese par de días, que lo había herido tan profundamente, parecía quemarse, convertirse en otra cosa, en algo más duro pero menos amargo, algo sólido y aherrojante como la armadura dentro de sí mismo. Temblando de deseo, los dedos de Bruce dentro suyo profundo y más profundo, Tony apretó los dientes sintiendo esa nueva determinación, y separando más los muslos, ordenó por sobre el hombro.  
\- Bruce, ahora, hazlo ya, ahora… lo quiero ahora!-   
\- Tony.- susurró Bruce contra su espalda.- Debí decirte… no todo de mí está… oh, Tony… dime si te duele…- musitó, y una presión roma, envuelta en un grueso condón, presionó en su entrada lubricada. Tony se estremeció, y se le escapó un gemido cuando Bruce logró atravesar el duro anillo de su entrada con su glande duro como roca: y entonces Tony jadeó con alivio y sintió la primera oleada de placer con Bruce llenándolo, al mismo tiempo que el desesperado gemido de su amante al sentir el apretón de su carne, su calor, lo enorgullecía.  
Y entonces, Bruce se empujó adentro, y Tony sintió una mezcla de alarma con la ola de placer, porque no sólo lo sentía duro como roca, sino que… Bruce siempre había sido tan largo…?   
\- Bruce…?- jadeó.- Bru…-  
El glande palpitante se enterró en su próstata, y Tony perdió la capacidad de hablar. La penetración siguió, y cuando al fin sintió los testículos como dos grandes nueces duras contra su perineo, el toque quemante y rígido estimulándolo más aún, Tony manoteó para no irse de boca contra las sábanas, los oídos zumbándole, porque el rígido reborde del glande de Bruce estaba directamente frotando su próstata, y su visión se estaba poniendo blanca en el borde.  
\- Está, está…- gimió sin aliento, sin ser capaz de encontrar más palabras.- Está…. Cómo? Bruce!-  
\- La toxina… tejidos blandos… eréctiles…- la voz de Bruce era más ronca, más quebrada si cabe, y Tony, medio derrumbado en la cama pero con las caderas firmemente sujetas contra su regazo, sintió a Bruce recostarse contra su cuerpo, sus rodillas envolviendo las suyas, el roce del vello de su pecho contra sus omóplatos, su vientre, suave y velludo contra sus nalgas, su boca húmeda en su oído. Tony gimió cuando el brazo de Bruce pasó bajo sus brazos para aferrarlo de las costillas: jadeó cuando el otro le rodeó la pelvis, apoyando todo el peso de ambos en unas almohadas contra el pecho de Tony.   
Lo que se le escapó cuando lo que parecía indoblegable como un sable y largo como un antebrazo salió y volvió entrar, con lo que se sentía como un puñetazo en su próstata, fue un grito. Y sus gritos puntuaron los movimientos de Bruce lentos y determinados, todo el peso de su cuerpo de Bruce envolviéndolo, caliente y seguro como una jaula, amado y amante, mientras su sexo se le hundía en las entrañas con ardiente violenta y su lengua le penetraba el oído, dejándolo ciego, sordo, e incapaz de más que gritar su nombre y aferrarse a la colcha con manos como garfios, temblando a cada empuje, hasta que su aliento era un gemido ronco y continuo y Bruce, cada vez más enloquecido por el placer, se movía con más abandono, con más violencia, su abrazo tan apretado que no podía respirar…   
\- Párame si soy muy brusco… párame si no te gusta…- gimió Bruce en su oído, entre besos, la lengua deslizándose detrás de la caracola de su oreja, su mano apretada justo bajo el reactor, manteniéndolo pegado a él de la nuca a los talones, su corazón golpeando contra la columna de Tony tan duro como golpeaba la cabeza de su sexo ardiente contra su próstata. Tony estaba enloquecido de placer: atrapado en ese abrazo irrompible, envuelto en la carne de Bruce como en una armadura de sangre y piel, se sentía más seguro que nunca en su vida, más jubiloso que jamás en su vida, más libre que incluso surcando en aire. Sólo un monstruo aterrador podía ser más poderoso que los monstruos que rondaban a Tony Stark, pero en los brazos de Bruce Banner, no había nada que pudiera herirlos, nada que pudiera alcanzarlos, nada que pudiera quitarles ese momento en que todo era fuego y como dos guerreros, dejaban todas las máscaras y armaduras en el suelo para abrazarse, expuestos como nervios.  
\- No creo… que haya nada que puedas hacerme… que no me gus-s-te…- gimó Tony en un momento de lucidez, la cabeza echada atrás, tenso como un arco, la penetración un roce sedoso que parecía dilatarlo a cada empuje. Bruce, apoyando una mano en la colcha, una mano en cuyos dedos Tony entrelazó los suyos, se concentró en salir casi completamente para volver a hacerle sentir el deleite del primer empuje, y Tony hundió la cara en la colcha para gritar, su cuerpo sensibilizado pidiendo más…  
Podría morir de esto, pensó Tony, y moriría feliz, feliz…   
\- Bruce, déjate llevar, déjate llevar, hazlo duro, más duro…- gimió Tony, arqueándose para apretarse más contra él.- Más duro… - susurró. Sus palabras inflamaron más a Bruce, cuyo agarre se volvió implacable, y atrayéndolo al borde de la cama, oprimió sus caderas contra la esquina del colchón, dobló a Tony sobre el ángulo con los pies en el suelo, y de pie tras él, se dejó llevar por el más feroz, ansioso ritmo. Tony se aferró al edredón y aguantó, el zumbido del placer en sus oídos, la boca abierta. Los gruñidos de Bruce parecían cada vez más desesperados, cada vez más salvajes, y al fin se echó atrás con un sollozo, el nombre de Tony como un mantra gimiente.  
\- Tony, Tony…- susurró, y lo empujó de regreso a la cama, para echarse encima suyo de nuevo, envolviéndolo de pies a cabeza, hundiéndose hasta que no pudo ir más allá en él, rodeándolo con todo su cuerpo y todo su peso, hasta que con un siseo y un gemido se corrió, la convulsión que recorría su cuerpo sintiéndose como propia en el cuerpo de Tony, de tan unidos como estaban.

No supo si había pasado una hora o unos minutos cuando Bruce se movió, rodando a su lado sin soltarlo, aún respirando en bocanadas, una mano temblorosa yendo a acariciarle el cabello con ternura. Tony aún vibraba por dentro, aún sentía el deleite como droga en sus venas, y volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con esfuerzo, su propia mano yendo a la mejilla de Bruce. Su rostro parecía rejuvenecido, limpiado por el placer: sus labios, enrojecidos por tantos besos, atraparon su palma en otro más.  
Cuántas mujeres habían tenido este privilegio, antes de Hulk, pensó Tony. Cuántas habían sabido cómo se veían esos ojos oscuros tras el orgasmo, habían sentido ese latido adentro, potente y a la vez amoroso, el peso de su cuerpo…? Era absurdo tener celos, pero Tony nunca había sido bueno compartiendo.  
\- Es bueno… que los dos… seamos hombres…- musitó Bruce tras una pausa, alzando la vista al techo. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente.  
\- Porqué?-  
\- Entre mi pelo… y tus ojos… nuestros hijos… serían Furbys…-  
Tony soltó una carcajada contra la colcha. Bruce sonrió, una sonrisa drogada de placer, y le acarició la columna.  
\- Estás cansado ya…?- susurró Bruce. Por toda respuesta, Tony se apoyó en un codo, exhibiendo una erección que aún no había sido aliviada, y que tumefacta y enrojecida, reposaba contra el edredón, dejando gotas de su excitación contra la tela.  
\- No. Ni de chiste.-  
\- Tony…- dijo Bruce, y se tendió de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarlo. Su cuerpo se le antojaba un festín: el fuerte brazo de Tony fue posesivo alrededor de su torso, jugando con su pezón rodeado de vello, con las costillas aún marcadas tras un año en la Torre.  
\- Estás bien?-  
\- Nunca he estado mejor.- susurró él.- Quiero… pedirte algo.-  
\- Es un collar de diamantes para Nat? Esos tipo choker? Con un diamante bien grande al centro? A Nat le gustan las cositas brillantes…-  
\- Ah?-  
\- Para que nos haga el trabajo. Aunque sospecho que lo haría hasta por un anillo de plástico…-   
\- No quiero que te metas en problemas con Ross. De hecho, no quiero pensar en él nunca más cuando estemos desnudos en nuestra cama.-  
\- Sabes, bailes sexys y cuadráticas de química, y sigues diciendo “ nuestra cama” y me derrito.-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y su mano fue a la suya, atrayéndola hacia sí.- Esta noche, por una vez, no he tenido miedo. No tengo miedo de hacerte daño, de hacerle daño a nadie. Me siento… tan libre.- susurró, y lo miró a los ojos, desnudo deseo en ellos.- Tony, esta noche no quiero que pares. Vuélveme loco… hazme lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras. Hazme daño, átame, juega conmigo… hazme todo lo que alguna vez hayas querido hacer. Tony, hazme perder la cabeza, sólo por hoy, sólo ahora que podemos… no quiero olvidar nunca más esta noche.- agregó, su aliento férvido cuando se enderezó en un codo y lo besó largamente.  
El gemido de Tony, un gemido de la más abyecta excitación, se escapó contra su boca, y un momento luego, Tony se había arrodillado sobre su torso, y se empujaba sin pausa ni pregunta contra sus labios, demanda que Bruce aceptó con entusiasmo. Con las caderas de Tony contra su cara, presionado entre la colcha y la carne ardiente, Bruce succionó y lamió, y abrazó contra sí los muslos rígidos y atléticos que se movían con voracidad. No había resistencia ninguna mientras Tony le follaba la garganta: y cuando al fin se corrió, profundo dentro suyo, Bruce lo bebió con deleite, oyendo con orgullo el “ Oh, Dios” de Tony.  
Inmediatamente, aunque cualquier hombre habría tenido las piernas temblorosas, Tony se levantó de la cama, dejándolo ahí tendido. Su rostro era inexpresivo, si no era un poco voraz: y Bruce lo miró moverse por la habitación con cierta confusión, hasta que comprendió, con un ramalazo de excitación que como en la preparación de un altar obsceno., Tony estaba reuniendo cosas.  
Una vela perfumada. Una jarra de agua tibia jabonosa y unas toallas. Lubricante, carísimo lubricante comestible con sabor a nuez moscada. Una colección de sus corbatas italianas, arrojadas con descuido a los pies de la cama. Unas sábanas, y finalmente, entró a su walk in closet, para salir con su bata azul sin abrochar encima, y un maletín largo y plano en los brazos, al que le quitó un poco de polvo de encima y tras lavarse las manos, abrió.  
Los ojos de Bruce se dilataron. Él no era un hombre con demasiada experiencia, y aunque había sido apasionado de joven, y había disfrutado del sexo con fruición cuando había podido, nunca había sido un hombre que utilizara refinamientos en el dormitorio. La sóla visión de el rostro serio y hambriento de Tony mientras le mostraba esposas, dildos, látigos y otras cosas que no tenía idea de qué eran era un turn on increíble.  
\- Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Tony con voz tranquila, inclinándose para besarlo.- Puedo sólo usar mis manos y mi boca en ti, soy así de bueno, pero si quieres que te haga todo lo que alguna vez he soñado hacerte… -  
\- Quiero que esta noche nos saciemos… tómame, juega…- musitó Bruce en sus labios, y sus ojos eran vivos y cargados de lujuria cuando se estiró, y en una muda invitación, separó los talones y entrecruzó las muñecas, elevándolas hacia el respaldo de la cama. Un músculo saltó en la mejilla de Tony, e inspiró hondo, antes de levantarse y con gestos precisos y entrenados atarle las muñecas con una de las corbatas, antes de pasar encima las esposas y atarlo a la pesada cabecera tallada.  
\- Está bien esto? Si algo no está bien, qué me dirás?-  
Bruce se lamió los labios.- Nada. No quiero ninguna palabra de seguridad. Soportaré lo que me hagas, Tony. Quiero… quiero sentirlo. Tony, tenme a tu merced.- rogó, y Tony gimió a sus palabras, hundiendo el rostro en su vientre, besándolo, sus manos acariciando cuanta piel alcanzase.  
\- … estoy tan caliente que es como estar en otro planeta… Bruce, esto es… es todo lo que he querido…- gimió, y ciegamente acarició el sexo de Bruce, sus dedos palpándolo, frotándolo hasta que el físico tuvo que cerrar los ojos y arquearse.- Amor, mío… -   
\- Todo, Tony…- gimió Bruce con los ojos cerrados.- Hazme todo… vuélveme loco…-  
Y Tony lo hizo. Sus manos no temblaban, pero jadeaba cuando empujó un anillo de pene en la base del sexo ya erguido de Bruce: añadió pinzas en sus pezones tras sensibilizarlos con la lengua hasta que Bruce tiritaba bajo sus manos, ajustado la succión de la goma hasta que la puntas estaban amoratadas e insoportables al tacto. Deslizó un trozo de seda entre sus piernas, y la enrolló, cada vez más apretada, en sus testículos: y cuando lo preparó entre las nalgas, Bruce se arqueó contra una almohada en su cóccix cuando empujó, lubricado y calentado en su boca, un vibrador pequeño y perverso que se hundió en él y lo hizo retorcerse con su furiosa y perversa vibración aleatoria, arrancándole gritos cuando Tony lo empujó más adentro al insertarle un plug ancho y corto…  
Tony lo tomó en su boca, y la habilidad de su lengua hizo que Bruce gritase bajo sus manos, gritase con un abandono que hizo a Tony aferrarlo y hundir la cabeza con la devoción de un cultista con su ídolo. Quería esos gritos: ansiaba esos gritos como agua, porque sólo esos gritos extáticos podían hacerle olvidar los gritos de dolor de Hulk, los sollozos de dolor de Bruce, los gemidos de Steve, de Thor, de Nat, de Clint, cuando eran heridos, cuando sufrían por los demás, cuando sólo la voluntad y el deseo de salvar, de proteger, de defender, los mantenía de pie. Eran Avengers, pero Tony no quería tener que vengar a nadie. Sólo quería verlos felices, quería verlos sanos y libres, porque no eran soldados, no tenían que ser héroes…  
Quería tener a Bruce siempre así, encerrado en sus brazos, transido de amor, libre sólo hasta donde estuviera perfectamente seguro.   
Y dicen que el monstruo es él.   
Tony jugó, forzó, poseyó, dominó. Ninguna palabra de resistencia salió de Bruce, nada excepto gemidos de placer y aceptación. Gimió su acquiescencia cuando Tony le introdujo una aguja de jengibre y cera que se disolvió dentro de su uretra, haciéndolo chillar: asintió, los dedos de Tony en su boca, mientras el ingeniero lo hacía lamer el dildo con el que procedió a follarlo hasta que todo su cuerpo se alzaba de la cama a cada penetración. El sudor le corría por el pecho, la garganta, la cara: y lamió hambriento el hielo que Tony le dejó chupar en sus dedos, antes de enloquecer cuando se lo introdujo en el recto mientras lo felaba.   
Amanecía cuando Tony al fin, sus labios rodeando apretadamente la raíz de su sexo, soltó las pinzas de sus pezones, y en medio de ese rush, liberó también el cock ring y lo succionó violentamente. Bruce se vino con un aullido, sus piernas temblorosas arqueadas contra los hombros de Tony, convulsiones espásticas recorriéndolo: y Tony devoró con los ojos ese cuadro, el cuadro de un Bruce destruido a fuerza de pasión, deshecho en la cama, las pupilas idas atrás, fluidos empapándolo entero, y el rostro lacio por los orgasmos, incapaz de hablar, de razonar, de pensar. Había destruido la mente más brillante del mundo hasta que sólo podía decir su nombre, y tomó sus gemidos de su boca como un tesoro, besándolos, bebiéndolo, hasta que igualmente destruidos se quedaron dormidos en medio de todo el desastre, sus cuerpos envueltos el uno en el otro como víctimas de un tornado.  
***************************  
En el espacio onírico de una mañana tras una noche de amor, Tony dormitaba, sumergido en sábanas limpias y suaves y el calor del lecho, el agradable cansancio posterior a la pasión en todo su cuerpo. Algo le molestaba, y frunció el ceño, aún dormido, vagamente tratando de identificar la molestia para ordenar a JARVIS que removiera esa presencia.  
Luego se dio cuenta que lo que le molestaba no era una presencia, era una ausencia.  
SRIIIIIP.   
Alguien había hecho una vez la broma de que Tony pensaba en unos y ceros, en code, y Tony no se había molestado en explicar que tras tantos años programando, sí, a veces, sobre todo cuando no estaba perfectamente despierto, perfectamente sobrio o perfectamente calmado, sí pensaba en código.  
Sonido>> papel rasgándose, metal en metal, cierre plástico.  
::// cierre plástico.  
Cierre de pantalón (0)Not/true >> ruido muy largo.  
Cierre de bolso de viaje o maleta(1) true:  
Input//Processing… processing…  
Bolso de viaje/habitación Stark/Banner (1) true…  
Processing…  
Tony se sentó en la cama como un zombie de una película de Romero.- BRUCE BANNER!!- vociferó.  
\- Holy….!!!- Bruce dio un salto, casi se cayó, y se volteó del rincón en donde estaba inclinado. Perfectamente bañado y arreglado, llevaba zapatillas cómodas, un buzo con canguro, y la cara apropiada para ver a Tony Stark, desnudo como el día que nació, ponerse de pie SOBRE la cama como un viviente huracán de furia.  
\- CERDO TRAMPOSO BASTARDO!! ME AGOTASTE ANOCHE PARA IRTE EN LA MAÑANA COMO PUTA DE PELÍCULA FRANCESA MIENTRAS YO DORMÍA CON LAS BOLAS VACIADAS!!! SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA, DE MÍ NO TE ESCAPAS, NO VOY A CAER EN ESE TRUCO, PORQUIÉN ME HAS TOMADO…????!!!!!-  
\- Te agoté? YO te AGOTÉ a ti?!- soltó Bruce, las cejas elevadas.- El que tuvo puestas esferas chinas vibratorias por HORAS fui yo, desgraciado!-  
\- PUES NO TE ESTABAS QUEJANDO!-  
\- Estoy BASTANTE seguro que los RASCACIELOS cercanos te pondrán una demanda por indecencia!-  
\- Bruce…- Tony, viendo con desánimo una diminuta mochila a los pies de Bruce, bajó de la cama con piernas temblorosas, y agarró los jeans del día anterior, intentando ponérselos y saltando en un pie torpemente.- No te dejaré ir… voy detrás de ti, no lo tendrás… tan fácil…-  
\- Tony, soségate y escucha…-   
\- No quiero escuchar UNA MIERDA!- exclamó Tony, y cuando Bruce se volteó para discutirle, pasó bajo su brazo, le quitó el bolso y lo tiró por el hueco del montacargas, para luego quedarse desafiante con los puños en las caderas y los pantalones en las rodillas.  
Bruce lo miró, parpadeando, y le dio un ataque de risa. Tony nunca lo había visto reír a carcajadas así: estaba hipando, y se cayó de costado en la cama, abrazándose el estómago. Tony, que empezaba a enojarse ante tanta hilaridad, se abrochó los pantalones y se inclinó sobre él con intención de sacudirlo y gritar, pero Bruce lo agarró de las orejas e inició una sesión de besos que en unos momentos lo tuvo en su regazo y gimiendo.  
\- no entiendo… explícate… Bruce, si esto es una despedida, te mato… no puedes huir así… menos con un bolso tan enano a no ser que hayas echado dentro todas mis tarjetas…-   
\- Tony, esto no es una despedida.- dijo Bruce, su frente contra la suya mientras inhalaba.- Oh, por Dios, tan asustado has estado de que me largue? Otra vez te he fallado… no me he sabido explicar… Oh, Tony…-  
\- Lo que quieras, pero no te vayas.- musitó Tony contra su cuello.  
\- Es… dulce.- dijo Bruce besándole los párpados.  
\- … o te encontraré, te cazaré y te pondré en mi isla privada hasta que nos cansemos de follar 24/7…-  
-… tenías que arruinarlo.-  
\- Bruce.- susurró Tony, sus manos en sus clavículas, frotándolas por sobre la delgada polera que llevaba bajo el canguro.- Bruce, lo que Ross quería hacer, falló, falló y nunca tuvo una chance de…- se calló de golpe. Sus ojos estaban en los de Bruce, y había visto algo allí.  
Un momento después lo manoteaba.  
\- Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, déjame pararme, voy a… oh, por la reputísima cresta, hijo de tu madre, voy a vomitar…-  
\- Necesitas agua? Una toalla?-  
\- Porqué no dijiste nada? Porqué no…?!- la voz de Tony se hizo espantada mientras ya de pie, sin más que los jeans encima, se paseaba por la alfombra de su cuarto, Bruce sentado modestamente en la cama.- Debiste decirme! Nos habríamos ido! Cuándo te diste cuenta?!-  
\- No antes de que Thor colocara las cámaras.- dijo Bruce con calmada amargura.- Cuando vimos la sala del reactor, la reconocí.-  
\- Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?!-  
\- Nunca vi el exterior. Me metieron y me sacaron inconsciente.-   
Tony se sentó en el suelo, sin aire. Respiraba rápido, porque la mezcla de horror y rabia hace que se te cierre la garganta.   
\- Cuánto tiempo te tuvo ahí? Qué te hizo ese hijo de puta?-  
\- No estoy seguro, que de las dos veces que me ha atrapado, fue la mayor… fue el más largo. Al menos una semana.-  
\- Bruce, por Dios, debimos irnos…-  
\- Y dejar que explotase el núcleo y borrase Michigan? O dejar que esos niños se muriesen fritos desde dentro? Sabía que Ross tenía que estar cerca, pero esperaba lograr arreglar todo sin que me viera o me identificara. No quería verlo… yo.-  
\- Por el amor de Dios… yo mato a ese bastardo!-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce, en voz muy baja.- Prometí que no lo mataría, y no lo haré. Hice una promesa, Tony.-  
Tony emitió una maldición y dio un puñetazo en la pared, su aliento jadeante. Cuando habló, su voz estaba quebrada.  
\- Te agarró con esa droga antes? Te tuvo paralizado… ciego y mudo pero sintiendo todo… SINTIENDO TODO, y MÁS! Qué te hizo?! Qué te hizo?!-  
\- No hablemos de eso aquí.- dijo Bruce en voz baja. Tony se cubrió la cara.   
\- Lo siento. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Siento… que hayas tenido que verlo. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si hubiera prestado más atención, si no hubiera estado exhausto por el polímero, joder, si no hubiera…-  
\- Tony, no, no.- dijo Bruce, y se levantó. Sus manos grandes eran muy cálidas contra la espalda de Tony, y cuando lo abrazó y hundió el rostro en su cabello, que a esa hora era una escultura moderna, la verdad, Tony sintió su aliento contra el oído, y una voz que sonaba de algún modo más entera, más profunda.- Estás entendiendo todo mal…-  
\- Por favor, no me digas que quiere irte por lo que hizo ese viejo desgraciado, o te juro que no me importa nada, voy y lo mato, lo mato… tú prometiste cosas, no yo!-  
\- Tony, cálmate. Esto… no es una despedida.- dijo Bruce, y lo volteó hacia sí, tomándolo de los hombros, obligándolo a quedarse quieto.  
\- ESTABAS HUYENDO CON UN BOLSO AL AMANECER, A ESCONDIDAS DESPUÉS DE DEJARME INCONSCIENTE A FUERZA DE SEXO!!- bramó Tony.  
\- Estaba…? SON LAS PUTAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA!!! ME DESPERTÉ DE HAMBRE!! INTENTÉ HACERTE ARRUMACOS PERO ERAS UN CADÁVER!! EL BOLSO TENÍA MI ROPA DE AYER, MI CELULAR, MIS VELAS Y MI LIBRO, TODO LO CUAL ASESINASTE!!-  
\- Oh.-  
\- Sí, oh.-   
\- Las obras de Moorcock en Kindle? No lo siento por la ropa. Casi toda tu ropa es fea. Y el celular puedo reemplazarlo fácilmente por uno mejor, mucho mejor…-  
\- Tony.- dijo Bruce, y su rostro era chispeante, risueño: nunca lo había visto así. – JARVIS, saca el tinte de las ventanas, ya es de día, quiero ver el sol…-  
JARVIS obedeció a Bruce, y el sol inundó la habitación, haciendo que Tony gimiera y se tapara como un vampiro, pero estaba sujeto en los brazos de Bruce, que lo sostuvo como a un gato rebelde y habló muy cerca, su voz muy suave.  
\- Tony, toda mi vida, desde que me transformé, he tenido miedo de Ross. Me he pasado años huyendo de él, teniendo pesadillas con él, temiendo que me alcance, me encuentre, me viviseccione y me mate. En la India, acepté ese miedo como una realidad fatalista… acepté, que cuando lo volviera a ver, sería mi muerte. O lo aceptaba o me volvería loco, destruiría la vida que me quedaba… era mi Satán personal, Tony.-  
\- Y sintiendo así, te quedaste, aunque reconociste el lugar…- gimió Tony.  
\- Me necesitaban.- dijo Bruce, despacio.- Me necesitabas.-  
\- Bruce… lo siento, debimos haberte sacado, o nunca haber permitido…-  
\- Tony, no.- dijo Bruce, y avanzando apoyó una mano en la ventana. El sol doraba su piel naturalmente morena: y se veía joven, tan joven y libre, tan chispeante, con esa nueva sonrisa, esos ojos luminosos.- No lo entiendes? El demonio vino por mí. Vino… y no pudo llevarme. Todos mis miedos… se acabó.- susurró.- La muerte vino, y mi héroe no la dejó llevarme. Tú te negaste a soltarme. Tú, Thor, Nat, Clint, Steve… lo oí todo. Ustedes miraron a la muerte a la cara y le dijeron que no. Mis héroes. Me salvaron.- agregó, y si había una lágrima en sus ojos, sólo los hacía más cristalinos, el pardo más ambarino que nunca.- Por primera vez creo que estoy a salvo de él. Dijeron que soy un Avenger, y no lo merezco, pero lo seré, porque no quiero separarme de ustedes, mi familia.- acabó, volviéndose a él.- Mi héroe, mi salvador. Te amo, Tony Stark. A no ser que lastime a alguien con quedarme, no me iré. No me iré nunca.- prometió, y lo besó. Tony convirtió el casto beso en una sesión salvaje sobre el edredón, besándolo con abandono, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, acariciándolo con profunda ternura: y abrazados al sol, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hombre que lo tenía todo sintió que no necesitaba nada más. 

*******************************

\- Grande es la alegría de verte d nuevo de pie y con la luz de Mimir en los ojos, amigo Bruce!- dijo Thor, y aunque obviamente su primer impulso era ir a abrazarlo, se contuvo al verlo entrar la cocina, en ropa de deporte y una sonrisa. Bruce, notando la contención de Thor, se acercó para aceptar un abrazo de costado, mientras observaba a Thor picar fruta en un bowl y cubrirla de custard.  
\- Buenos días a ti también, Thor. Aunque ya es casi mediodía. Qué haces?-  
\- Postre inglés. Aparentemente ahora debería añadir el jugo de diez y seis naranjas.- Thor las colocó delante suyo, y empezó a cortarlas en mitades.- Es el postre favorito de mi dama Jane! Complacerla es siempre mi gesta favorita! Pero, debo explicar esta gesta desde el comienzo.-   
\- Efectivamente.- dijo Bruce, buscando pan y té para sí mismo.- Cómo te sientes hoy? Sigue siendo asombroso que hayas podido absorber todos esos roetgenn sin daños mayores. Revisé tus vitales a través de JARVIS en la mañana, y aparte de una baja leve pero brusca en tu volemia, no hay otras señales de daño.-  
\- No sé si es el tratamiento adecuado pero he ingerido litros de jugos de frutas según indicación de mi amigo Selvig. Y me lavé cuidadosamente, en especial mis armas masculinas, con el líquido descontaminante de Stark. Aunque el instructivo que JARVIS me mostró era irrisorio…-  
\- Mareos? Cansancio? Ojos irritados?- preguntó Bruce, una mano yendo al escalpo de Thor y a los rebeldes lisos rubios, fijando su vista en la suya. (6) Lo que no se esperaba quizá era que Thor inclinara la cabeza y los abrazara con café y todo, besando su frente largamente con la prosopeya de un rey.   
\- Bruce Banner, el más valiente de mis amigos. Preocupado por otros aún después de tu ordalía. La palabra misericordia y compasión no hacen justicia a la pureza de tu corazón. No eres el primer midgardiano que deseo arrebatarle a su país natal y llevarme, para que sea tratado como el héroe que es en Asgard, y encuentre la paz y la seguridad que su patria le niega. Si en algún momento el exilio te parece preferible al incomprensible odio, mi hogar es tu hogar, doctor.- dijo con emoción.   
\- Oh, Thor.- Bruce movió la cabeza.- Gracias. Gracias por todo.-  
\- Puedo solicitarte un favor, a cambio?-  
\- Lo que quieras.-  
\- Mi lady Jane ha estado preocupada, lo cual mucho lamento, por nuestras acciones en las tierras de Michigan. En particular por mi estado de salud corporal.-  
\- Quieres que la llame y la tranquilice? Jane y yo somos amigos desde hace años, podría…-  
\- En verdad…- Thor se puso a exprimir las naranjas con sus grandes manos, pero aunque ocultaba la mirada, sonreía traviesamente.- Es justo al contrario, estimado doctor. Recibí su comunicación telefónica, y es posible que durante la conversación haya exagerado un poco los efectos de esa ola de frío que me alcanzó. Por ello, Jane viene viajando en las alas de los carros de Earstern. Aunque no quisiera que se preocupara, el que haya decidido visitarme es…-  
\- Thor, you dog.-   
Thor se echó a reír, feliz, antes de poner el postre en el refrigerador.- Partiré a buscarla en unos momentos. Es adecuado que la invite a la fiesta de Stark mañana, verdad?-  
\- Thor, es tu casa también.- dijo Bruce sonriendo.- Me gustará verla.-  
\- Gracias.- dijo Thor.- Me pondré en camino de inmediato, para ver el sol y el cielo y comprar una caja de esos cucuruchos de crema ácida que mi dama aprecia más que flores y joyas. Si ella acepta, le ofreceré un refrigerio al aire libre, para que pueda convencerse por sí misma de mi estado de salud.- dijo, enderezándose.- Estoy apropiadamente vestido?-  
Bruce asintió, aunque con la sonrisa de felicidad y el cuerpo de Thor había muy poco que pudiera quedarle mal. Era cierto que Thor se vestía mucho mejor y con mucho más estilo que ninguno de ellos, y había absorbido las modas de Midgard a una velocidad pasmosa, al igual qu muchos otros detalles. Tony solía decir que cualquiera que dijera que Thor era una masa de músculos idiota debía preguntarse cómo era que había aprendido antes a identificar un Tom Ford mucho antes que Steve Rogers, y a combinar camisas monogramadas con pantalones plisados. Y en verdad, estaba guapo, y muy guapo, con un sweater de seda rojo vivo, el cuello desnudo excepto por un pedazo de cuero por una runa en cerámica, jeans oscuros y una casaca negra gruesa con botones. (7)  
Bruce pensaba privadamente que Thor se vestía mejor que él, que era nacido en Midgard, qué demonios.  
Cuando el Dios rubio salió, feliz como un labrador, Bruce se recostó en la silla de la cocina, bebió su té y le habló al techo.  
\- JARVIS, buenos días. Podrías ponerme en la línea con Miss Potts, por favor?-  
:: Por supuesto, doctor. Un momento. MIIIIP. MIIIP MIIIIP MIII* Hola?::  
\- Hola, Pepper. Pensé que podías estar preocupada tras lo de ayer. Estamos todos perfectamente, y Tony está durmiendo, difícil como es de creer.-  
\- Lo lograste hacer dormir?- la voz de Pep traicionó su alivio.- Todavía inventarás la fusión Kelvin, por lo que veo, eres un genio.-  
\- A tu servicio, mi querida Pepper.-  
\- De verdad están todos bien? Si sirve de algo, Viacom y hasta Fox News los están canonizando. Realmente salvaron toda la heartland de un evento nuclear…-  
\- Un jueves cualquiera en nuestra oficina.- Bruce se hamacó en la silla.- Pepper, asumo que Jarvis te ha dicho que mañana tenemos una fiesta. Para celebrar el potatolímero y nuestra victoria. Viene Jane Foster: por favor dime que es posible que asistas. Por favor?-  
\- Sólo quieres que asista para tener pareja de baile y que alguien evite que Jane se azore y se largue.- Pepper hizo un sonido de reconvención, pero había humor en su voz.- Jarvis me avisó. Por supuesto que estaré allí.-  
\- Y el Coronel Rhodes?-  
\- Rhodey? Creo que Tony le había avisado. Le diré.- la voz de Pepper sonó juguetona.- Porqué quieres a toda la familia? Te estás preparando para la pedida de mano?-  
\- Bueno, la mano de Tony es una mano muy hábil, muy muy hábil, si de eso estamos hablando.-  
\- De verdad le estás haciendo chistes sexuales sobre el tipo a la ex novia? Utter troll, Bruce Banner.-  
\- Pep. Corta ya. El único motivo porque el que no lo soltaste como una patata caliente en cuando tuviste un reality check de lo que involucra ser su novia es porque lo quieres y te preocupas por él, como familia, no como pareja. Pero el tipo que realmente te interesa, es Rhodes.-  
\- Bruce!-  
\- Qué? Estabilidad y espacio, Pep. Y el cuerpo de un dios de ébano. Y clase. Mucha clase. Y más sentido común que tú incluso, y alguien que puede entender tu relación con Tony. No me digas que no: soy bueno detectando esas cosas.-   
\- A Rhodey no le intereso, o si le intereso, nunca ha dicho nada.- la voz de Pepper sonaba un poco desanimada, antes de volver a ser afectuosa.- Y en ese caso, habría ido por ti antes, doctor Bruce Banner! Un tipo que cumple deadlines y es amable con la gente… dado mi historial, es más que sexy…-   
Bruce no se rió con Pepper: su voz se hizo baja, y muy dulce.- Si Tony no me tuviera de cabeza, Pep, y si no fuera por… bueno, tú sabes, claro que habría ido por ti, linda.-  
\- Oh, Bruce, you flatterer. Y a pesar del “ bueno, tú sabes” yo habría dicho que sí, okay?-  
\- Bruce Potts. Me ha gustado como suena. Tony le devolvió los settings normales a JARVIS de inmediato: los celos son una muy buena técnica.- dijo Bruce riendo.- Cómo van las clases de salsa? Trae tus zapatos de baile mañana. Voy a hacer que el Coronel Rhodes se retuerza de celos.-  
\- Bruce, tonto. Tikka masala esta semana?-  
\- El jueves. Te llevaré a un lugar en donde sirven natto dulce. Mañana a las ocho, de acuerdo?-

*************************************

\- Sabes, no estoy seguro de que tu médico te haya dado permiso de hacer eso.- comentó Bruce en la puerta del gimnasio, viendo a Natasha dar una sucesión de tres patadas altísimas contra Steve, que inclinado, se cubría con los antebrazos, pero cualquiera fuera su potencia, retrocedía.- Deja que te chequee.-  
\- Todos los médicos son iguales.- comentó Clint desde la máquina de pesas, sus fuertes brazos extendidos.- cada vez que Nat se rompe una uña, los médicos la hacen desvestirse de pie a cabeza para vérsela.-  
\- No puedo culparlos demasiado.- Bruce se sentó en una banca y sin ningún morbo, bajó un poco la calza para observar la cicatriz rosada sobre el hueso de la pelvis de Natasha, un poquito de ropa interior de encaje roja saludando bajo la calza negra. Bruce acarició la cicatriz con el pulgar, testeando la elasticidad, y Natasha en respuesta le acarició los rizos, en un gesto de afecto poco corriente en ella.   
– Y Stark, doc?-  
\- En su cama, durmiendo.- dijo Bruce con naturalidad, pero Clint lo arruinó con una risotada incrédula.  
\- Stark? En su cama durmiendo?!- exclamó.- Doc, mis respetos. Realmente dejaste a Tony Stark en su cama inconsciente? Admirable!-  
\- Admirable, hasta un poco intimidante. Qué stamina, doc.- comentó Natasha, Bruce sin azorarse en lo más mínimo.  
\- Esta no era mi idea de ti.- dijo Clint secándose con una toalla y yendo a la colchoneta de combate. Libby, un poco más allá en la trotadora, no protestó cuando Clint tomó su botella de agua y le dio un largo sorbo, y detuvo su trote, frenando la máquina, a un gesto de Bruce.- Te imaginaba con velas, aceites perfumados, sexo tántrico y música lenta… posiciones raras y mucho incienso! Y citas de Shoppenhauer-  
\- Soy un tipo muy adaptable. Además, soy bastante más Camus.- dijo Bruce, permitiéndose una caricia a Natasha y un asentimiento antes de ir a Libby.- Querida, es hora de tus ejercicios. Me acompañas?-  
\- Pero estamos entrenando!- protestó Clint.- Doc, venga a sudar con nosotros… venga a mostrarnos sus movidas!-  
\- No tengo “movidas”.-  
\- Claro que tienes movidas.- dijo la voz de Steve, que entró al gimnasio envolviéndose las manos en cinta de papel y luego tiras de tela, un simple buzo azul marino y camiseta marcando su figura.- Leí tu archivo, doc. Quince años huyendo de todas las agencias del mundo, sin que te agarren… eso es movidas.-  
\- Y eso sin considerar que generalmente te da por vivir en los sitios con más alta criminalidad del mundo. Me tratanron de asaltar dos veces y violar tres en las horas en que demoré en encontrarte en Calcuta.- comentó Nat.  
\- Palabra operativa “ trataron”- Clint tomó de nuevo la botella de Libby, que protestó.  
\- Muy buena idea, Clint. Es bueno que como equipo estemos muy claros con las fortalezas de todos. Bruce, muéstrame qué hacías si trataban de asaltarte.- dijo Steve, yendo a la colchoneta, dando unos saltos y volviéndose con las manos en guardia. – Como no habían avisos de la aparición de Hulk cada tres semanas en países tercermundistas, estoy seguro de que tenías otra técnica.-  
\- Correr como conejo. Soy un excelente corredor de sprint. Correr y ocultarme, tú sabes que soy un tipo pacifista.- dijo Bruce, muy de mala gana yendo a la colchoneta.  
\- Siempre funcionaba?-  
\- Algunas veces me agarraron y patearon, no creas.-  
\- Y cuando te agarraban, cómo lograbas escapar?-  
\- Rodando y haciéndome el muerto? Quieres ver mi performance? También doy la patita.- dijo Bruce, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, notó que ninguno de sus tres compañeros se estaba riendo.- Por el amor de Dios… pueden parar? Le decía a Tony…-  
\- Voy a tratar de sujetarte, y espero que trates de escaparte por todos los medios posibles, okay?- dijo Steve, sacudiendo las manos y mirándolo fijo.- Quiero saber que puedes defenderte, Bruce, y si no puedes, te entrenaré para mi tranquilidad, ni hablar de la tuya.-  
\- Steve… si me pegas, aún hoy hay un riesgo de Hulk… Steve, no quieres hacer esto… por favor, me asusta… Steve…?- musitó Bruce alarmado, retrocediendo hacia la pared. Clint sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad al ver su postura, que había sido tan inusualmente erguida y sonriente, encogerse de nuevo, temor en sus ojos.  
\- Cap, quizá…- dijo echándole una ojeada a Nat, que no se movió, los brazos cruzados.  
\- No voy a hacerte daño, Bruce, sólo trata de escapar, okay?- dijo Steve conciliadoramente, pero sin dejar de avanzar. Bruce se pegó contra la pared de cemento, y se encogió un poco más, su mirada asustada recorriendo alrededor, su voz casi suplicante.  
\- Steve, por favor, no quiero… va a doler verdad? Steve, no quiero pelear, no me gusta pelear, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ti… por favor, no me hagas daño!...-  
\- Bruce, tranquilízate, esto es solo…- Steve alargó una mano para sujetarlo del brazo, aunque ahora parecía más un intento de calmarlo.  
Fue muy rápido. Bruce giró contra su brazo, tirándolo adelante en el mismo movimiento, y metió el hombro bajo el pesado corpachón de Steve al mismo tiempo, estrellándolo contra la pared con la cabeza por delante. Antes de que Steve cayera, Bruce ya se había deslizado por el lado de un sorprendido Clint, y ya estaba en la puerta, riendo y con los ojos chispeantes.  
-… y adiós! Y entonces es cuando salgo por piernas.- comentó, como si continuara una conversación. Natasha soltó una risa muy poco corriente: Clint la había oído reír más ese año que en todos los años anteriores.  
\- Es toda una movida.- dijo Steve, sentándose en la colchoneta, un chichón en la frente que ya se deshinchaba.- Estaba sintiéndome mal por presionarte! Honestamente, sintiéndome mal!-  
\- Es el mismo movimiento que yo hago, pero el mío es con menos lloros y más senos.- dijo Natasha, las manos en las caderas.- Sigan subestimándonos, por favor.-  
\- Doc, chocaría cinco contigo pero ahora me da miedo que haya un engaño acá. Tenemos dos Black Widows en el team. Fantástico.-  
\- Sólo funciona una vez, pero es generalmente todo lo que hace falta.- dijo Bruce, regresando con la misma sonrisa.- Te golpeaste muy fuerte, Steve?-  
\- Bastante. En un tipo normal, lo habrías dejado concuso. Fue tai chi, verdad?- Steve se enderezó, apoyado en Libby, que se había acercado preocupada.- Estoy bien. No, en realidad no estoy bien, esto sólo puede arreglarlo más pollo casserole y puré…-  
\- Aún queda en el refrigerador.- dijo Libby sonriéndole.- Te traigo un poco de hielo para eso…?-  
\- Podrías traérselo a mi orgullo.- dijo Steve, pero sus honestos ojos azules parecían aliviados, al igual que los de Clint.  
\- Libby, no le traigas nada. Se está haciendo, para que lo mimes.- telegrafió Natasha, ganándose una honesta sacada de lengua del Capitán América  
\- Sabes, Thor está jugando la misma carta exacta con Jane. Viene en camino, para la fiesta de mañana: también Pepper y el Coronel Rhodes. Dios sabe que no me agradan los militares, con la excepción de Steve, pero Rhodes es de confiar, supongo.- comentó Bruce.  
\- Vamos a invitar a alguien más? Me estoy entusiasmando. Nos merecemos una parranda memorable, y nadie saber hacer una fiesta como Tony Stark!- dijo Clint, atrayendo a Libby a su lado.- Una vez que estemos realmente ebrios, tú y yo nos vamos al helipuerto a hacer cositas. Tengo un asunto con los lugares altos.-  
Steve se apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada: Libby se apartó del abrazo de Clint, algo incómoda, y se volvió a Bruce.  
\- Mi sesión es ahora, doctor?-  
\- Efectivamente.- dijo Bruce, su mirada aguda no perdiendo señal del intercambio.- Nat, no fuerces la pierna. Libby, ven conmigo.-  
Natasha los miró irse, antes de volverse a sus dos compañeros, los que estudiosamente se ignoraban, uno preparando una bolsa de arena, el otro secando su máquina de pesas. Las manos en las caderas, Natasha Romanova bufó, porque era si algo le habían enseñado era a leer a la gente, y especial a los hombres, como Tony leía a los robots, y lo que estaba leyendo, en letras gigantes, rojas e iluminadas con neón, no le hacía maldita la gracia.  
\- Clint… lo que tienes con Libby es formal?- preguntó Steve al fin.  
\- Realmente no tengo que responder a eso. Nat, ven. Hora de entrenar en serio. Con un A2 expuesto y egreso a las 90 grados.- dijo Clint, súbitamente severo. Nat asintió, y se colocó ante él, su pose de ataque habitual, mientras Clint esperaba relajadamente, aunque con los ojos fijos en ella.  
Parecían un alacrán y un ave de rapiña.  
Y la pelea que siguió no tenía nada de danza, de romance, de épica ni de belleza. Nat iba consistentemente hacia su hombro como si quisiera rompérselo: Clint la bloqueaba sin ninguna gentileza, y en un momento en que intentó echarle los muslos al cuello, la agarró del pelo y le estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo. Los dos acezantes se reagruparon y volvieron a sus posiciones, pero aunque Nat cojeaba un poco, y Clint estaba jadeante, ninguno de los dos tenía pinta de querer detenerse.  
\- Necesitan un…- empezó Steve, pero de repente, Nat saltó, ignorándolo. Clint, en vez de luchar, aparentó esquivarla: pero Nat lo agarró de la rodilla y lo volteó sobre sí mismo de bruces al suelo, antes de montarse en sus costilla, agarrar su cuello y tirar…  
Clint saltó sobre sus pies como si la asesina en su espalda no pesara nada, pero estaba claro que apenas podía respirar: y sin embargo, no fue hasta que Clint alargó la mano y lanzó un puñetazo ciego a la herida de Nat, que Steve no supo que algo iba mal.  
\- SUÉLTENSE!- bramó, su voz una orden, y adelantándose, agarró a Nat que había perdido el soporte por el dolor y cayó en sus brazos, su cara pálida.- CLINT? Qué fue eso? Qué demonios te pasa? La has herido, es…!-  
Clint estaba callado, la cara roja de ahogo, pero algo en los ojos. Miedo. Por un momento, Steve casi se mareó de susto al pensar que podía ser Loki en sus ojos otra vez, pero luego vio el miedo de Clint, y supo que era por ella.  
\- Nat…?- dijo él con voz muy baja y suave. Se adelantó, y Nat pasó de los brazos de Steve a los suyos con la suavidad del agua, echándole brazos y piernas alrededor, apretándolo, apretándolo, su rostro contra su cuello.- Shhh. Shhhh. Qué viste, amor mío? Qué viste?-  
-… algo… un hombre… Leningrado… antes de…- su voz temblaba.- Un cuarto… tenía que matarlo o me mataría a mí… y no quería…-  
\- Natasha…- las manos de Steve fueron a los hombros de Nat, que de pronto se giró y lo miró con ojos llenos de extraño fuego.  
\- Hablaba como tú… - susurró, y se sentó en el suelo, soltándose de ambos. Estaba respirando hondo: las manos en la cara, jadeaba, y de repente, inspiró, y los dos vieron a la Black Widow erguirse, enderezarse, su rostro perdiendo toda emoción, hasta que se tranquilizó por completo.- Steve, estoy… no estoy lista para trabajo de campo. No hasta que solucione esto. Tendrás que decomisionarme, al menos por ahora.- dijo, y aunque había amargura en su voz, había también clínico desapasionamiento.- No les serviré de nada, hasta que no arregle esto.-  
\- Nat, no se trata de…-  
\- Steve, casi mato a Clint.- dijo ella fríamente.- Estuve a punto de separarle la C2 y C3. Porque lo vi como un … antiguo enemigo, supongo.-  
Steve, helado, alargó los brazos, pero Nat, abrazándose a sí misma, se echó atrás, la vista baja. Clint, que la miraba, no hizo ningún gesto, pero era claro el dolor en sus ojos.  
\- Estaré en mis habitaciones.- dijo ella, con fría cortesía.- Les ruego que me dejen sola…- musitó.- Y yo… yo quería ayudar a Libby con esto…!- exclamó, sus cejas elevándose en burla antes de salir. Los dos hombres, el soldado y el francotirador, se quedaron viéndola irse impotentes y dolidos, y cuando Steve puso una mano en el hombro de Clint, el arquero movió la cabeza y maldijo.

**********************

\- Profundo… dentro de tu mente. Real/no real. De acuerdo? Reposa… mente consciente dormida…- la voz de Bruce era muy suave, y parecía venir de muy lejos. Libby, en el sofá de su oficina, tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos en el vientre.  
\- Bavaria. Infancia ?-  
\- Real...- susurró ella.  
\- Campos de maíz. Infancia?-  
\- No real…-  
\- Natasha Romanova. Amigo.-  
\- Real.-  
\- Glenn Miller. Bailar.-  
\- No real…-  
\- La liberación de Vichy.-  
\- No real…-  
\- Microsoft. Información.-  
\- Real.-  
\- Bucky Barnes. Amigo.-  
\- No real…-  
\- War Bonds. Vender.-  
\- No real…-  
\- Sttugart. Universidad.-  
\- Real.-  
\- OPC, tratados.-  
\- Real.-  
\- Políticas. Merkel.-  
\- Real.-  
\- Berlín, el 2000k.-  
\- Real.-  
\- Microsoft. Información.-  
\- Real.-  
\- London, el Blitz.-  
\- No real…-  
\- Clint Barton. Amigo.-  
\- Real.-  
\- Macy’s, Parada.-  
\- No real…-  
\- Steve Rogers. Amigo.-  
\- R-Real….- ella tomó aire, voz temblorosa.  
\- Howard Stark. Amigo.-  
\- No real… no… no… no…- Libby gimió, volteándose sobre sí misma, de lado, las piernas recogiéndose, y Bruce alargó una mano para tomarla de los hombros.  
Libby se defendió de su toque como un gato histérico: por un momento, Bruce temió que realmente le hiciera daño, pero logró voltearla, y sujetarla, su palabra de comando tomándole un segundo porque de la sorpresa se había quedado sin aire.  
\- LYDICE! SIE, SIE!-  
Libby se paró en seco, y por un momento sólo hubo la respiración de ambos. Bruce notó con humor que tenía a Libby doblada contra el sillón, y con todo su cuerpo envolviéndola para sujetarla, la posición era extremadamente semejante, aunque con bastante más ropa, a la posición en que la noche anterior había poseído a Tony.  
\- Estás bien?-  
\- …fui Liesl?-  
\- Por un momento. El recuerdo de Howard te lo gatilla, creo, aún más que tus memorias de Alemania.- dijo Bruce despacio.- Te puedo soltar?-  
\- Claro.- dijo ella, y parecía dolorosamente avergonzada.- Lo siento, lo siento, doctor…-  
\- Lydice, está bien. Estabas haciéndolo de maravilla hasta que mencioné a Howard.- dijo él amablemente.- Creo que hemos hecho excelente avance. No olvides meditar, y tus medicamentos.- dijo Bruce enderezándose. Le dolía un poco la espalda: a pesar de su resistencia, las acrobacias con Tony, el esfuerzo en el gimnasio y ahora sujetar a una supersoldado lo habían agotado.- Reposa un par de horas: sospecho que con todos aún cansados y preparándose para mañana, hoy cada uno cenará en sus apartamentos. Por si acaso, dejaré sopa en el refrigerador.-  
\- Clint me ha pedido que hoy le cocine en sus habitaciones.- dijo Libby, un extraño descenso en su voz. Se quedó mirando a Bruce a los ojos, y Bruce supo que Libby quería decirle algo, pero no tenía idea de qué.  
\- Tú quieres hacer eso? Lydice… quieres quedarte en el apartamento de Clint hoy?-  
Ella asintió de inmediato, pero la expresión extraña no se iba de sus ojos. Cuando Bruce la dejó ir, sintió que algo se le había pasado.

**************************************

\- Me estaba preguntando en dónde te habías metido: subí con una bandeja con flores y románticas tacitas con corazones, pero me encontré con que el pajarito había volado.- comentó Bruce al entrar al laboratorio, la bata blanca ya puesta, los dos enormes tazones habituales rellenos con café de grano y espesa crema batida encima. Tony, los ojos en una pantalla, el mesón lleno de circuitos, alargó la mano para tomarlo sin quitar la vista de sus diagramas: aunque no le gustaba recibir cosas de la mano de la gente, lo que era un flashback de Afganistán, por algún modo, la manera de Bruce de tenderle cosas (9) no lo afectaba en absoluto.  
\- Me estaba duchando cuando se me vino una idea a la cabeza. Androides, Bruce, no inteligencias artificiales. Necesitamos algo que pueda hacer cosas que ya podemos hacer, primero.- dijo Tony, bebiendo el café y luego empinándolo con fruición.- Esto esté muy bueno, qué tiene?-  
\- Vitamina E y D.- Bruce abrió una pantalla copia y empezó a pasar por las ideas que Tony estaba plasmando.- Creo que tienes razón en simplificar el concepto. Sería más fácil partir de lo básico antes de empezar a pimpearlo.- dijo atrayendo uno e los taburetes para sí mismo con el pie y otro para Tony.  
\- No, gracias, estoy mejor de pie.- comentó Tony, antes de permitirse una sonrisa. Bruce bajó la vista culpablemente, pero le bailoteaban los ojos de orgullo. – En serio, me pregunto cómo tu estás sentado tan cómodo. –  
\- Me recupero rápido. Lo que no significa que ayer no me haya caído inconsciente.- Bruce se lamió los labios.- Fue… increíble, Tony.-  
\- No me distraigas cuando estoy diseñando circuitos reversos.- (10)  
\- Puedo sugerir que me mandes del modelo de interface beta para empezar a trabajar o prefieres que me vaya a seguir jugando con el Potatolìmero mientras planteas los básicos?-  
\- No; quédate.- dijo Tony, y le echó una mirada de reojo.- Estoy pensando en irnos unas semanas. Estoy seguro que no te has tomado unas vacaciones en años. Creo que tengo una isla privada en alguna parte. Si no la tengo, debería tenerla. Bueno, puedo pedirle a Pepper que me compre una. Nos vamos a un lugar en donde yo me ponga moreno, tú verde, te transformas tranquilo, y nos concentramos en solucionar esto, con pausas cada dos horas para tener sexo y comer.-  
\- Quieres que me transforme para poder haciendo lo que hicimos anoche?- la voz de Bruce sonó endurecida por un momento, pero luego se calmó, aún antes de que Tony alzara el índice.- Está bien. Explícate, porque suena, al menos, espectacularmente insensible de tu parte.-  
\- Necesito que te transformes, porque tengo que disculparme con Hulk.- dijo Tony, ambas manos en el mesón, flexionando los dedos, una tensión en su mandíbula.- Lo obligué… lo obligamos hacer algo que dolía. No estoy seguro de que haya sido muy diferente a torturar un niño, Bruce.-  
\- No es un niño. Es un…-  
\- Si dices monstruo, no te hablo hasta mañana.-  
\- No se suponía que el romance…?-  
\- Puedo tener sexo en silencio. Mayormente en silencio.- Tony guardó en la memoria los archivos, antes de volverse a Bruce, el ceño fruncido, las manos en los bolsillos.- Mira, estamos juntos y te amo. Pero eso no significa que no siga intrigado por Hulk. Y sé que has visto los videos, lo has analizado y todo, pero pienso que estás demasiado cerca para verlo de verdad. He hecho que Jarvis analice los patrones de habla de Hulk, diagramas de su movimiento y sus respuestas de ira/miedo/dolor. Y creo que he encontrado una respuesta, pero no creo que sea una respuesta que te guste.-  
\- Oigámosla. Estoy muy acostumbrado a cosas que no me gustan.- suspiró Bruce.  
\- Los patrones de comportamiento de Hulk lo colocan casi exactamente entre los cinco y los seis años. Coincidentemente, en 1983, tú tenías seis años.-  
\- Y?-  
\- 1983 fue la primera vez que tu madre llamó al 911 pidiendo ayuda por violencia doméstica.- dijo Tony en voz baja.   
\- Y sugieres que hay una relación entre ambas cosas?- la voz de Bruce se había enfriado y endurecido, una nota de metal bajo su habitual calma curiosidad científica. A Tony le dolió el corazón oír ese tono, porque la autodefensa cansada y visceral de Bruce discutiendo sobre sí mismo hablaba de lo mucho que se odiaba: pero continuó, porque era importante.  
\- Sí. Sé que es tu trabajo más que el mío entender a Verdecito, pero de verdad creo que la ira que lo creó empezó como un deseo de proteger a tu madre. Parece algo muy obvio, muy de psicólogo de sillón, pero…-  
\- La verdad, sí. No creo que sea un breakthrough digno de ti. Es posible, incluso probable, pero no hay cómo probarlo, y si es así, qué importa?- dijo Bruce, un gesto de disgusto a sí mismo.- Sugieres que tome terapia? No hay un terapeuta en el mundo en el cual confíe o que esté cualificado para lidiar con esto. Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Hay mucho que hacer con el Potatolímero, y tus diagramas para robots auténticos son…-  
\- Bruce.- dijo Tony, sentándose en un taburete, las manos en el mesón.- A los seis años, aún no te bajaban los testículos.- dijo con énfasis. La diatriba de Bruce calló, y elevó las cejas sin poder evitar el gesto, humor al fin volviendo a sus ojos.  
\- Bueno, obviamente no. A nadie. Porqué, a ti sí? Eso explicaría tantas cosas…-  
Tony rió, atrayendo su taza de café y acabándosela.- A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?-  
Bruce, un poco descolocado, se frotó los labios.- Ehm… no fui muy precoz. College, si quieres saberlo. Deirdre: la ayudante de física cuántica de mi curso.-  
\- 22?-  
\- 24.-  
\- Jesús.- Tony parpadeó, y Bruce se cruzó de brazos, hasta que Tony apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar.- Doce.-  
\- Doce? Por el amor de Dios, Tony!-  
\- Mira, entre los dos hacemos una edad promedio!-  
\- Quién fue? Fue consensual? De qué hablo, no tenías edad para que fuera consensual!-  
\- Jan tenía 16 y yo era muy precoz. Hija de una amiga de mi madre. Se casó con uno de los hijos de puta mas antipáticos del mundo, pero Janet y yo nos divertíamos mucho. Y yo insistí mucho. MUCHO.-  
\- Al menos es un buen recuerdo.- dijo Bruce apoyado en el mesón.- Yo estaba tan nervioso que fue un desastre.-  
\- Sabes cuál es tu nivel de testosterona?-  
\- Ah? Ehm… no me he hecho un panel hormonal últimamente, pero está dentro del rango normal, es alrededor de 420 ng/dl o algo así.-  
\- En un rango de 300 a 1000.-  
\- Has estado estudiando endocrino, veo.-  
Tony se levantó, tomó ambas tazas vacías, y le dio un beso, lento y tierno, muy poco característico del ingeniero. Luego habló mientras retrocedía a la puerta.  
\- Traeré más café y algo de tu horroroso muesli.-  
\- Tony, que estás tratando de decirme?-  
\- Te estoy dando todas las variables con las que trabajé yo, a ver si llegas al mismo enunciado para la hipótesis.-  
\- Y esa es?-  
Tony se detuvo en el umbral, y finalmente se volvió.  
\- Tus niveles de testosterona están en el límite bajo. Cuando Hulk se formó, probablemente tenías cinco años. A esa edad aún no te bajaban los testículos, por lo que tus niveles no pueden haber sido mayores de 30 mg/dl. A esa edad y con esos niveles, la respuesta primaria del ser humano al “ fight or flight” es flight, huir. No tenías testosterona suficiente para una respuesta exacerbada de la ira, que es supuestamente lo que gatilla a Hulk. Lo único que tenías era miedo. Lo normal en un niño abusado, Bruce! Tus niveles de vasopresina están todos en el rango alto. Así que creo que lo gatilla a Hulk no es la testosterona ni la adrenalina… es el miedo.- dijo al fin. No queriendo ver la expresión de Bruce, Tony se fue a la cocina, así que no vio al físico, tras un rato de inmovilidad, sentarse pesadamente en un taburete y apoyar la cara en las manos. 

****************************

El golpe en el balcón y luego una maldición hizo a Natasha levantar la cabeza de la pantalla en donde llevaba varias horas trabajando. Le dolían los hombros por la tensión: y sus piernas estaban un poco dormidas por todas las horas cruzadas en el sillón, sosteniendo el laptop. Cuando apartó la cortina de crepe grueso y lujoso que cubría sus ventanas, vio a Thor, intentando arreglar una de sus azaleas, el macetero volcado, su cara llena de culpabilidad cuando la vio, para luego disolverse en una sonrisa penitente.  
(8)  
\- Lo siento. No apunté bien. Mi dama está en sus abluciones ahora y quería verte y pedirte un favor…-  
\- Thor, estás a dos pisos de distancia. Puedes tomar el ascensor la próxima vez.-  
Thor, en jeans y sweater, se frotó la melena rubia como si no se le hubiera ocurrido.- Lo siento. No es mi intención ser maleducado con dejarme caer en tu balcón…- dijo con contricción. Natasha sintió que le nacía una sonrisa, la primera desde la mañana.  
\- Thor, hazlo todas las veces que quieras. Me gusta que vengas. Es sobre ropa, verdad? Quieres que ayude a Jane a elegir algo para la fiesta de mañana?-  
\- Mi hermosa hermana-escudo, creo que leer mentes debería estar en la larga lista de tus poderes.-  
\- No debería preocuparse. Stark prometió algo pequeño y privado, y espero que sea cierto.- dijo yendo a la cocina.- Si le falta algo, supongo que somos casi de la misma talla.-  
Thor snorted. Nat lo miró de reojo. Él corrigió su expresión, pero decía claramente que comparar a la curvilínea Black Widow con la esbelta científica le parecía gracioso, aunque ambas fueran bajitas.  
\- Estás planeando salir de viaje?- dijo Thor, yendo al sillón. Culpable y obviamente, en pantalla estaba una página de compra de pasajes de avión online, a lo que Natasha no tenía muchas excusas que hacer y al fin se encogió de hombros.  
\- Tengo algunas respuestas que buscar. No las encontraré aquí. Me iré después de la fiesta. No puedo negarme a brindar por Bruce y su descubrimiento.-  
\- Qué es exactamente el descubrimiento de doctor y Stark? Es un líquido de propiedades especiales?- preguntó Thor, dejándose caer en el sofá.  
\- No tengo idea.- dijo Nat.  
\- Yo tampoco.- confesó Thor, y los dos rieron.  
\- Adónde irás?-  
\- Polonia, probablemente. Europa central.- agregó, porque Thor, aunque había estudiado intensamente geografía, aún no lograba diferenciar todos los países por nombre.- Hay cosas de mi pasado que han estado resurgiendo en malos momentos, y necesito información.-  
\- Qué cosas?-  
Natasha guardó silencio, y algo oscuro pasó por su rostro. Había miedo en sus ojos por un segundo, pero lo controló de inmediato, y luego se sentó, atrayendo el laptop a su regazo.  
\- Mira esta estructura. Es la Columna de Sigismundo, en Varsovia. La he visto en mis sueños, en sueños que parecen recuerdos que había olvidado. Pero… aquí está el problema.- agregó, y en la pantalla, apareció el dibujo de una iglesia antigua, gótica y con el pórtico ojival, la cruz cristiana triunfante y enorme encima.- Ésta es la iglesia de San Juan, en Varsovia. También la he visto en sueños: me costó mucho identificarla, pero el pórtico es muy característico.-  
\- Entonces, vamos a este lugar Varsovia?- dijo Thor, rascándose la barba pensativamente.  
\- Sí, pero…- Natasha se mordió los rojos labios.- La iglesia de San Juan fue uno de los edificios destruídos en 1944 por los nazis en la masacre de Varsovia. La reconstruyeron en el 2002 con un diseño moderno, pero la que ví en mis sueños…-  
\- 1944? Eso es mucho antes de que nacieras, seguramente.- dijo Thor desconcertado.- Quizá viste dibujos o pinturas de ella y lo incorporaste a tus sueños.-   
\- Es la teoría más lógica, pero parecía muy real.- dijo Natasha, cerrando el laptop.- Es sólo una de las muchas cosas que no tienen sentido en esto. Por eso, iré. Hay gente que conozco, de los cuales podría sacar más información.-  
\- Es una gesta noble y pivotal, mi hábil dama.- dijo Thor, y aunque fruncía un poco su impresionante ceño, había dulzura en sus ojos.- Pero no me complace que tan pronto después de tu herida te sumerjas en algo que es inherentemente peligroso. Compréndeme, por favor: no es ninguna ofensa a tus capacidades o recursos, es la simple aprensión de ver a un ser amado dirigirse al peligro.-  
\- No hay peligro, Thor.-  
\- Vas a ir a rebuscar en las circunstancias que crearon a una de las guerreras más magníficas de Midgard, circunstancias que sólo manejan los hombres malvados que intentaron usarte y controlarte. Ciertamente hay peligro: no me mientas, querida Natasha.-  
\- No más que de costumbre, entonces.- dijo Nat, y sonreía. Thor siempre la hacía sonreír.  
\- No te ofendas si lo hago mi preocupación y el objeto de mis rezos, entonces. Porque mi corazón no descansará tranquilo hasta no verte a salvo y con las respuestas que buscas.-  
\- Quizá no me gusten.- dijo Natasha, pensativa.- Pero…-  
\- NAAAAT. NAAAAAT. NAAAAAT-  
:: Como la evidencia auditiva de balidos debe haberle dado una pista, Agente Romanov, señor Odinson, Mr. Stark se encuentra a la puerta. Le abro o desean pertrecharse de proyectiles previamente, Agente?::  
\- Creo que puedo darle a mano desnuda, gracias, JARVIS.- dijo Natasha pacientemente.- Además es su casa. Déjalo entrar, por favor.-  
Thor se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al ver a Tony entrar , mirarlo por encima de la mesita de café atiborrada de figuritas de porcelana y alargarle una botella de vodka con etiquetas en letras cirílico a Nat.- Ofrenda de paz. Están con pantalones puestos? No interrumpo nada?-  
\- Le puse los pantalones rápido mientras tocabas la puerta.- dijo Nat con la cara seria, a lo que Thor se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa.- Qué hiciste, Stark? La ofrenda es por algo, verdad?-  
\- Digamos que podría entrar por la ventana como hacen otros, pero soy más decente que eso.- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de sentarse en el sofá de Natasha con los ojos fijos en ella.- Llevas toda la tarde encerrada. Es tu herida? Me tienes preocupado, Nat.-  
\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Stark.-  
\- Seguro que lo hago por lo divertido que es, zorra.- soltó Tony con irritación.- Agradece que no traigo a Bruce para que te desvista y chequee esa herida tuya. Te la agravaste friskeando con Clint y el Cap hoy? Jarvis me dijo que estuviste entrenando con ellos y luego te viniste a encerrar. Dijeron algo? Angry Bird dijo alguna tontería o el Capi intentó hacer terapia de pareja con ustedes? El Capi no reconocería una pareja aunque le hicieran un threesome…-  
\- Clint y yo ya no estamos juntos, Stark.-  
\- Estoy enterado.- bufó Tony.- A diferencia de alguna gente bruta que hay por aquí, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Pero eso no significa que el pajarito se rinda o el Capi capte una indirecta, pastelito que es, pedazo de americana. Por favor, Nat…- gruñó Tony.  
\- Lo que el amigo Tony quiere es que le des alguna forma de ayudar, porque te quiere.- subtituló Thor, haciendo que tanto Tony como Nat se congelasen, y apartaran la vista con idéntico gesto displicente, incómodos.

Yup, algún tipo de timidez rara de los Midgardianos cuando alguien subtitula e identifica sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque honestamente, los Midgardianos se ponía majaretas para esas cosas.

\- No sé si puedes ayudar…- empezó Nat, a lo que Thor la interrumpió tomando su laptop y poniéndolo en manos de Tony, sin importar la protesta de la joven.  
\- Querida Natasha, es precisamente el amigo Tony quien puede ayudar. Todos podemos! JARVIS, llama al buen Capitán y al amigo Clint. Tenemos que discutir nuestra estrategia para ser un buen apoyo en la gesta de autoconocimiento de nuestra dama!-  
\- Thor!- exclamó Natasha, levantándose, pero Tony ya se había apoderado del laptop y revisaba con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Qué es esto? Te vas a ir meter a Polonia? Tú sabes cómo está de difícil volver de allí, ya no digo meterse, por pasaporte americano? Habrá que hacerte otro. Es información sobre Hydra o sobre el Red Room? Y por el amor de Dios, sigues usando Microsoft 10 cuando tengo StarkSXT? Eres masoquista o qué?-  
\- Tony…- la voz de Natasha se suavizó, pero entonces entraron en su living dos de los Avengers que faltaban, y tras ellos, poco después, entró Bruce, los ojos entrecerrados, como si viniera despertando.-  
\- Qué sucede?- preguntó, frotándose los ojos.  
\- Reunión de casa en el árbol, no se admiten nenas.- dijo Tony, alzando una mano, antes de usar el índice para apuntarle a Natasha.- Pretendía largarse sin decirnos nada.-   
\- Por qué haces esas cosas?- exclamó Steve con auténtica curiosidad y tristeza.- Es que no te das cuenta que eso sólo nos hace partir detrás como una jauría de cachorritos?-  
\- Tú haces lo mismo!- respondió ella.  
\- No es la misma situación!-  
\- Lo que tenemos que discutir es cómo ser una red de apoyo adecuada, amigos míos. La gesta de la Black Widow buscando pistas sobre su pasado será peligrosa, emocionante, y llena de aventura.- dijo Thor, y sonaba como un comentarista de cine, pero sus ojos eran amables.- Es una aventura digna de los Avengers! Vamos al rescate de algo más importante que el oro o las joyas, vamos en búsqueda de las invaluables memorias de nuestra dama!-  
\- Las memorias de nuestra dama han estado regresando sin que nos diga nada al respecto, no es así, Natasha?- preguntó Bruce, y había algo severo en su voz. Nat tuvo la gracia de verse algo avergonzada, pero Tony destapó el vodka, sirvió tres vasos, y le sirvió a los dos y a Clint, que guardaba un silencio ominoso cruzado de brazos y piernas, apoyado en el umbral de la sala. Thor fue por dos cervezas y un jugo de arándano, y tras una pausa, y echarse al seco un corto de vodka, Natasha habló, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.  
\- Han regresado algunas, que no me hacen mucho sentido. Son mucho más antiguas de lo que yo debería recordar. Y hay un hombre…-(11)  
\- Ah! Hay un hombre!- dijo Tony, y para la sorpresa de todos, se veía realmente irritado.- Es un hombre que quieres ir a buscar? Porque acá hay cinco. Realmente te hace falta ir a buscar otro?-  
\- Tony…- empezó Steve, pero Tony, el expresivo rostro cada vez más enojado, vació su vodka y sirvió otro.  
\- No logro entender lo de esta gesta ni menos cuál es el interés de ir a desenterrar historias viejas en el avispero que es y siempre ha sido culodelmundokastán o esos pueblitos alegres en donde te criaste. Ahora estás aquí, estás bien, estás rodeada de un puñado de giles que no pueden respirar tranquilos si no te tienen a la vista y tienes el mejor trabajo del mundo, además de que aunque lo diga yo vives en un lugar fantástico. Qué necesidad tienes de ir a exponer tu sexy pellejo por…?!-  
\- Aunque dicho de un modo menos brusco, concuerdo con Tony.- dijo Bruce inesperadamente.- Podemos buscar información desde aquí: no hay necesidad de que te arriesgues, Natasha.-  
\- Si hubiera algo sobre mi pasado que no comprendiese, yo querría saberlo.- dijo Steve, su mirada cálida y comprensiva.  
\- Es lógico que piensen así.- dijo Nat en voz baja.- Stark, tú vives en el futuro: eres el futurista del grupo. Bruce, tú siempre vives en el presente estricto, los dos nunca miran atrás, como los sobrevivientes que son. Steve me entiende. A él y a mí nos definen nuestros pasados.-  
\- Sus memorias son derecho y herencia incontestable. Si tenemos el poder y la determinación de recuperarlas, me parece una empresa valedera.- dijo Thor, su voz ronca en su pecho. Tony miró a Clint, en busca de apoyo, pero la expresión de Clint era más sombría aún si se podía.  
\- Bueno. Para variar, no me van a hacer caso. Y va a ser un desastre. Qué hacemos?- bufó Tony.  
\- Tú no tienes que hacer nada…- empezó Natasha, pero Bruce y Tony, las cabezas juntas, ya estaban metidos en su laptop.  
\- Puedo arreglarte un drop en el quinjet cerca de Zamocs, y de ahí puedes tomar un vehículo hacia Varsovia…-  
\- Podemos darte apoyo aéreo y quedarnos…-  
\- Si voy contigo, puedo establecer una safehouse allí y esperar…-  
\- Por FUCK’SAKE.- dijo Clint de pronto, y todos callaron. Había tanto veneno en su voz que incluso cuando Steve se volvió, le costó reconocer al siempre risueño, alegre arquero. Parecía mucho mayor, mucho más temible: y a pesar del sweater claro y sus jeans, había algo militar en su postura, algo duro que te recordaba que no era llamado asesino por nada, algo que te recordaba que Loki una vez lo había usado como su mejor arma.  
Clint tomó el laptop de las manos de Tony sin decir nada y se sentó junto a Thor, abriendo pantallas a una velocidad de vértigo.  
\- El lunes es Vldobosca en Ukrania. Es especialmente muy celebrado en los poblados, así que los caminos estarán vacíos. La ruta más comercial y rápida desde Ukrania a Varsovia es la carretera K-91, que cruza el río Baras: de ahí a Varsovia hay tres horas en vehículo. Si te dejamos cerca de las 6, llegarás a tiempo antes de que cierren las pensiones, que son mucho más discretas que un hotel. Identifícate como una reportera checoslovaca, y empieza tus averiguaciones con Rudophy Bertz, un ex Stasi arrepentido que vive en Ludba 19, pasado el mall Wojtila de Varsovia. Él tiene suficientes contactos como para ponerte en marcha, y me debe varios favores. Lo llamaré.- dijo, al fin dejando el laptop en la mesita. Natasha lo tomó delicadamente: varios paquetes de información estaban descargándose de “ineedmorearrows” a “lactrodectus”.  
\- Clint… -dijo ella un poco conmovida, pero el ceño del arquero era francamente amenazante.   
\- Mejor te abrigas. En estas fechas llueve como que lo tiraran con balde.-   
\- Okay. Me rindo al puto experto. Maldita sea, Barton. Por qué uno siempre te subestima?-  
\- Es mi superpoder.- soltó Clint, pero se suavizó ante el obvio halago de Tony. –Un superpoder muy bueno para un espía, debo añadir.-  
\- Podemos ayudar desde aquí, verdad?-  
\- Lo ideal es siempre tener adónde ir enviando y vaciando archivos y data, nunca quedarte con nada en la mano.- dijo Natasha, y miró a Bruce y a Clint sucesivamente.- Me sentiré muy aliviada si son mis handlers, y están recibiendo mi data.-  
\- Clint y yo seremos tu extraction team. Te vamos a buscar cuando nos digas.- dijo Steve.  
\- Nosotros interpretaremos la data en lo que podamos.- ofreció Bruce, asintiendo.  
\- Y yo iré contigo.- dijo Thor con firmeza.   
\- Qué?-  
La discusión habría seguido si el mensaje de JARVIS de que Jane había salido de la tina y lo buscaba no hubiera hecho que Thor de disculpara con toda pachorra y saliera como el pedazo de buen tipo que era, mientras la expresión de Clint pasaba al infranegro. 

**************

Bruce, que tenía sentido común, se llevó a Tony alegando que tenían que hablar, no sin indicarle a Steve, no con poca inteligencia, que se fuera a buscar a Libby y a asegurarse de que tuviera qué ponerse para la fiesta del día siguiente. Y cuando la puerta se cerró tras el capitán, Natasha al fin levantó la vista a Clint, que seguía porfiadamente sentado en el sofá, el laptop a un costado pero ignorado, la vista en el vacío.   
\- Clint…- empezó Nat, pero él no la miró, aunque habló con voz verdaderamente dolida.  
\- Thor, Nat? En serio, Thor?-  
\- No seas ridículo…-  
\- No hablo de eso.- dijo Clint, y su voz era severa y amarga.- Sabes que yo debería ir contigo. Hablo rumano, checo y polaco como un nativo. Soy tu puto sniper. Soy el operativo que conoce tu historia, Natasha, el único que te puede controlar si te sales del molde, y me estás dejando atrás simplemente… porqué?- gruñó, y en voz había un helado desprecio.- Crees que voy a aprovecharme de ti si te veo vulnerable? Crees que no estarás segura conmigo, o que te distraeré tratando de seducirte en pleno…-  
\- Cállate, Barton. No es en ti en quien no confío!- gritó Natasha, al fin exasperada. Clint la prefería furiosa a helada y cortés: al menos era prueba de que Natasha Romanova, la temible inmóvil máscara de la asesina, había dejado paso a su Nat.- No dudo de ti!-  
\- Si estás vulnerable es cuando más me necesitas! Quién más que yo puede protegerte? Quién más que yo puede protegerte de ti misma? Tú te bastas sola para matar a todos esos hijos de puta… lo que necesitas es alguien que pueda mirarte a los ojos y saber lo que está mirando! Saber quién lo mira de vuelta!- exclamó Clint.- Te juré que no iba a dejar que volvieran a utilizarte, y lo cumpliré!- agregó, agarrándole la cabeza entre las manos, sus dedos hundidos en los esponjosos rizos rojos, sus honestos ojos verdosos en los de ella. Vio el temblor en Natasha, vio la sombra del pánico en sus ojos y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, le dijo cuán afectada estaba: pero ella apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y empujó, la cabeza baja, todo su ser hablando de dolorosa renuncia.  
\- No, Clint!- suplicó, y se apartó, abrazándose a sí misma, el rostro oculto. Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que levantó el rostro, y miró a Clint con angustioso deseo, tanta hambre en sus ojos esmeralda que el arquero sintió un puñetazo en el bajo vientre al mismo tiempo que le ardían los ojos.  
\- No eres tú en quien no confío. Es en mí. No sé si puedo enfrentarme a eso y no intentar… no tratar de reclamarte. Te necesito… tus brazos han sido mi refugio tantas veces!... hay veces que te necesito tanto, y allí… sé que no podré controlarme.-  
\- Sólo tienes que tomarlo. No me importa si es por una hora o para siempre, Nat, si me lo pides, es todo lo que…-  
\- Cómo está Laura, Clint?-  
Clint calló, y hubo un destello de comprensión en sus ojos.- Acomodándose en la granja. Fury me ayudó a arreglarlo. Los chicos estarán en cuarentena al menos un año tras todas las operaciones, y mi granja lleva años abandonada.-  
\- Te gusta ella desde que le disparó a esos guardias, verdad?-  
\- Le admiré el valor.- dijo Clint con tranquilidad.- Y me he encariñado con los chicos. Pero Nat, ella no significa…-   
Nat avanzó, y le apoyó los dedos en los labios. Clint la miró intensamente un momento, y luego se rindió, sus ojos apagándose, su mano yendo a apartar esos dedos, antes de besarlos y agachar la cabeza.  
\- Dime qué necesitas de mí, y lo haré. Pero te reportarás todos los días.- exigió, la voz ahogada, y se quebró cuando Natasha lo abrazó contra su pecho.- Todos los días, me oyes? Con Stark o con el doc o con quien quieras, pero te me reportas! En el momento en que no te reportes Capi y yo partimos a sacarte con nuestras pilchas más coloridas, palabra!-  
\- Lo prometo.-  
\- Llevarás a Thor?-   
\- Es un buen asset. No puedo llevar a Steve, o arrugará la nariz. Thor es un guerrero al menos, y no le tiene ningún odio a la sangre.-  
\- Él no es un operativo encubierto como yo, Nat.-  
\- No, pero no me dan ganas de meterme a su ducha, abrazarme a sus piernas y llorar por horas.-  
\- Sólo hiciste eso una vez.- susurró Clint. Habían acabado juntos mirando los mapas, (12)y el arquero acariciaba su espalda con manos que conocía perfectamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo.- jura que te reportarás. Cuando te hirieron, me morí un poco.- susurró él.- Si no, iré a buscarte y te sacaré sobre mis hombros desnuda como en una película de James Bond, con explosiones de fondo.-  
Natasha se encogió de hombros, la risa sólo en sus ojos.  
\- Sólo hicimos eso una vez.-  
\- Le ayudaré al doc a descifrar tus letras horribles y a traducir. Cualquier cosa, avisa. Haré que Stark te mande juguetitos… y comida. Thor come mucho, la comida es escasa allá, y no sé si podrá cazar en la tundra para alimentarte…-  
\- Eso también lo hiciste una sola vez.- dijo, ella, su índice rozando el cabello corto y erizado, que era suave como un pincel.  
\- Bah. Esas torcaces estaban buenas.-  
\- Entonces mañana bailarás conmigo? Nos despediremos con una sonrisa?-  
Hubo una larga pausa, y Clint la miró de frente con ojos secos, que sin embargo estaban cargados de un dolor intolerable.  
\- Despedirnos. Eso no lo hemos hecho nunca.- susurró Clint, y se le quebró la voz. Nat alzó la cara, y tomando su rostro entre los dedos, lo besó en la frente, los ojos, los labios castamente.  
\- Te adoro, Clint Barton.- dijo ella sin voz.  
\- Te quiero tanto, Nat.- susurró Clint.- Ja liubliu ciabie da smierci, liubou maja…-

***********************************************

(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9HUV2ZKWJw  
(2) http://www.balibamboocreations.com/pic/category/bedroom_1.jpg  
(3)http://blogs.lanacion.com.ar/miriam-becker/files/2014/08/Cappellettis-en-caldo.jpg  
(4)https://5cities6women.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/ruffles.jpg  
(5)http://imgur.com/n8IQI  
(6)https://d919ce141ef35c47fc40-b9166a60eccf0f83d2d9c63fa65b9129.ssl.cf5.rackcdn.com/images/GettyImages-452774452.2e16d0ba.fill-300x300.jpg  
(7)http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/11/26/article-2238597-163781FD000005DC-173_306x697.jpg  
(8)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c6/94/27/c6942799f635550fb163a97e79d611b1.jpg  
(9) Que no involucraba contacto visual y constaba más bien de Bruce quieto como un poste sosteniendo las cosas y Tony invadiendo su espacio para tomarlas.   
(10)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/97/70/f6/9770f66a31095a5b1020d508d05bc6c3.jpg  
(11)https://i.ytimg.com/vi/QNE_eNE8Mk0/hqdefault.jpg  
(12)http://images.8tracks.com/cover/i/002/881/212/Screen_Shot_2014-12-09_at_4.20.20_PM-4818.png?rect=178,0,800,800&q=98&fm=jpg&fit=max


	16. What Do I Stand For?

CAPÍTULO 16

WHAT DO I STAND FOR?(1)

This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype,  
Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm

Well some nights, I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win

 

\- ¿Esto va a ser una pelea? Porque si es así déjame ir a buscar un trago- dijo Tony cuando Bruce cerró la puerta del laboratorio.- No puedes pretender que tengamos nuestra primera pelea sin que yo esté al menos con un trago en la mano. Es una tradición en mis parejas. Y antes que digas nada, el vodka no me hace nada desde que salí con una modelo rusa que no comía nada excepto vodka frambuesa. Así que si vas a usar el famoso “tenemos que hablar, Tony” primero déjame picar unas rodajas de limón y voy por un vaso…- Tony se calló cuando Bruce se detuvo enfrente suyo, y con el movimiento ligero que sólo sabe hacer bien la gente que hace yoga o artes marciales, se arrodilló a sus pies, sentándose en los talones en simple seiza.(2) 

Luego, con manos muy seguras, tomó el pie derecho de Tony, metido en unas carísimas Nike a guisa de chancletas sin calcetines, y se lo puso en el pecho, haciendo que Tony casi perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que apoyar el trasero y las manos en el mesón detrás suyo.  
\- Nunca dije que quería hablar, Tony- dijo Bruce con ternura. Y desatando la cinta que ya había pasado por varias duchas atada al tobillo de Tony, liberó el hueso del tobillo y lo besó, delicado a pesar de su masculinidad: el tobillo de Tony era apenas más grueso que las muñecas de Bruce. Era extraño ver el detalle de esa fragilidad, oculta siempre tras armaduras, ropa de diseñador y carisma.  
\- No hagas eso, hazlo después que me bañe, no soy…- empezó Tony, pero Bruce no le hizo caso, y acunando el calcáreo que escapaba de la zapatilla, deslizó sus labios por todo el tobillo, besando y paladeando la desvaída línea rojiza que dejara la cintita. 

Tony echó la cabeza atrás en un suspiro e intentó mantener el equilibrio, aunque cada roce le arrancaba un temblor. Una vez le habían hecho un sexy masaje en los pies y no había sentido mucho: sin embargo ahora, los besos, las yemas de los dedos tan suaves por tantos químicos, la tibieza de su aliento, el deje caliente de una puntita de lengua a veces rozándolo… Tuvo que mirar el techo e inhalar por la nariz, porque si miraba la cabeza rizada tan dócil a sus pies, todo el tantrismo se iba a la mierda y le caía encima en pleno piso de la cocina. Bueno, al menos era su cocina.  
El autocontrol le duró hasta que sintió las manos de Bruce yendo al cierre de sus jeans, y sus manos sujetaron las del físico, el rubor de la excitación mezclándose con la ansiedad en sus ojos.  
\- No… Espera. Explica… explícate.-  
\- Para ser famoso por pensar después y correr antes de caminar, te la pasas deteniéndome y pidiéndome que me explique.-  
\- Eres desagradablemente lúcido en la mitad de esto, Bruce Banner- gruñó Tony, porque su sexo estaba palpitando contra el cierre a medio bajar.  
\- Tony, te quiero…- susurró Bruce, y deslizó los jeans abajo, liberando los briefs de Iron Man con una risa. Eran blancos, con montones de caritas rojas y amarillas. Tony rió, el ceño fruncido y el aliento agitado, cuando Bruce le arremangó una de las breves perneras de los briefs y ató la cinta en el pliegue entre muslo y cadera, ayudado por los fuertes músculos abultados que solían mover un traje de más de 150 kilos de metal.  
\- ¡Más te vale que me quieras! ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer, torturador perverso! ¡Y con esa cara de spaniel inocente!-  
Bruce se arrodilló, y rozando su vientre con un beso, rodeó su cintura con los brazos, hundiendo el rostro en los abdominales ajustados y recios, aunque no tan marcados de Tony. Con manos que querían ser tiernas, Tony acarició con cierta torpeza sus sienes, sus hombros, y al fin habló, sintiendo la respiración honda y algo temblorosa del hombre que estaba aprendiendo a amar con todas sus fuerzas.  
\- Hey. Hey. Háblame, doc. Normalmente eres muy bueno con tus palabras… Mucho mejor que yo… Vamos, háblame, Verdecito tiene excusa para ser monosilábico, tú no…-  
\- Gracias… por atreverte a pensar en él. A pensar… en cómo ayudarnos, no en como destruirnos. Nadie nunca ha pensado así, en él, en nosotros- dijo Bruce, y aunque sus ojos estaban nublados, el pardo tenía un deje verdoso a la luz indecisa de la tarde.- Gracias por pensar… diferente. Eres el primero en acercarte al problema como si creyeras que algún día podría tener solución…-  
\- ¡No necesitas solución!- exclamó Tony con rebeldía.- Te he dicho que es un privilegio. Todo lo que necesitas es perder el miedo y que aprendas a controlarlo mejor y sobre todo, mejorar tu calidad de vida. Es todo lo que me importa. Quiero que estés a salvo y feliz, y en mi caso “querer” va muy de cerca con “hacer” y lo sabes- gruñó, aferrando la cabeza de Bruce entre las manos como si pudiera poseerla.- No soy un tipo que se quede sentado y espere que las cosas le salgan bien. Yo hago que salgan bien.-  
\- El tiempo es el río en el que voy pescando, en cambio. R. L. Stevenson, ése soy yo- (3)dijo Bruce, un beso casi casto en el vientre expuesto de Tony, volteando el rostro, frotando la sombra de barba que siempre ya era definitiva a un segundo día en su mentón contra la piel suave bajo su ombligo. Tony se estremeció, deseo mezclándose con la decisión en sus ojos.  
\- ¿Me dejarás experimentar? Quiero ayudar.-  
\- ¿Me meterás alambres en el cerebro?- dijo Bruce pensativo.- El mejor modo de estudiar emociones es con estimulación límbica directa…-  
\- No, masoquista de mierda. ¡No soy el loco de Ross! Hay mejores maneras. Nos iremos a esa isla los dos, y experimentaremos con todo. Con tu curry. Con posiciones… Con todo el tantrismo que se te ocurra hacerme y con todo el panel hormonal que logre comprar en el mercado negro. Tendremos orgías de ciencia y clases magistrales de sexo…-dijo Tony con los ojos brillantes. Mientras él hablaba, los ojos de Bruce parecían contagiarse del mismo brillo, aunque se notaba que querían mantenerse severos.  
\- ¿Podríamos hacerlo?-  
\- Hablas con el tipo que se hizo un colisionador de hadrones en el garaje.-  
Bruce rió, y Tony se inclinó hacia él, rozando la comisura de uno de sus ojos.  
\- Tienes una arruguita… aquí, que normalmente no tienes. ¿Es cansancio?-  
\- Dolor de cabeza- dijo Bruce despacio. Tony lo miró a los ojos, y vio las venas rojizas en la esclera.  
\- ¿Lloraste? ¿Te hice llorar?-  
\- Fueron lágrimas buenas- dijo Bruce enderezándose, y Tony lo atrajo para besarlo, sus labios calientes y hambrientos, sus manos yendo a sus hombros, a sus brazos, a su pecho…  
Bruce hizo un sonido y Tony, que había hundido el rostro en su cuello, esbozó una sonrisa felina.  
\- ¿Aún están sensibles? ¿No que te curabas tan rápido?-  
\- Asumo que si no me curase rápido no toleraría la camisa puesta- dijo Bruce, volviendo a gemir cuando Tony deslizó sus palmas experimentalmente por su pecho de nuevo, concentrándose en sus pezones.- No juegues, sádico…-  
\- Sólo endorfinas, lo prometo, nada de adrenalina- prometió Tony dulcemente, aunque había entrecerrado los ojos.- Esta noche, tú eliges nuestra cita.-  
\- Unas copas de vino… Una película… Tú y yo tranquilos…- Bruce gimió y respiró hondo, pero no detuvo a Tony, que le había abierto la camisa botón a botón y ahora deslizaba pulgares cuidadosos por pezones cuyas puntitas eréctiles aún estaban algo tumefactas y enrojecidas, leve inflamación alrededor de la sombra de un morado en donde se habían sujetado la pinzas.  
\- Qué monstruo te hizo esto- dijo Tony con falso horror.- Hay que atenderte de inmediato…- agregó, y separando los labios, deslizó la punta de su lengua por la carne abusada, una y otra vez, sujetándolo en los labios, humedeciéndolo, dejando que su aliento estremeciera a Bruce, la caricia lenta y sibarita, pero sobre todo, amante.  
Las manos de Bruce fueron a sus hombros, y luego lo rodeó con los brazos, acogiéndolo contra su pecho. Su rostro estaba congelado en el placer, los ojos cerrados: y Tony atesoró sus gemidos bajos, el placer desnudo en su rostro mientras los besos seguían.  
\- Elige tú la película- sugirió Tony, sin detener sus atenciones, ahora yendo al otro pezón mientras su palma encerraba al primero protectoramente.- ¿Qué quieres ver?-  
\- …Ehm….- y Tony disfrutó el esfuerzo de esa mente en echarse a andar, porque había perdido por un momento la lucidez.- Eh… Siempre he querido ver… Good night and good luck(4)… o alguna que sea un poco de… época… No le digas a Steve pero tengo… algo con los años 40…-  
\- Me has seducido con el blanco y negro, nerd chalado. Sirve el vino, yo preparo lo demás- dijo Tony al fin soltándolo con un último beso a la carne sensible. - En mi cuarto… Diez minutos.-  
-No aún- dijo Bruce abotonándose la camisa.- Le prometí a Jane mostrarle el Potatolímero en un rato. Seguramente tendrá ideas para usos: queremos ver si puede usarse como lente… Dada la capacidad de arquearlo iónicamente, permitiría enfoques mucho más exactos que el gel que ella usa…-  
Tony bufó y apoyó la cabeza derrotado en el mesón.- Cockblocked by science. Nunca creí ver el día en que eso me pasara a mí…-  
-No podemos, siempre…- musitó Bruce, y parecía culpable y algo triste de repente.-Tú sabes que no puedo…-  
\- Y te he dicho que lo que me des me hará feliz. Besuquearnos como adolescentes frente a una película…Compartir un buen vino mientras discutimos sobre efectos especiales… Todo me sirve, Bruce- dijo Tony, y su sinceridad era obvia, los codos apoyados, el rostro levantado a él, que se había cruzado autoprotectoramente de brazos.- Sólo quiero, quiero…-  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Tony?- dijo Bruce, y había suavidad en su voz, una voluntad de darle lo que pidiera que conmovía.  
\- Quiero que lo que me quede de vida te quedes conmigo- dijo él simplemente.- No me dejes solo como antes.-  
\- ¿Antes?-  
\- Pensaba que era único en el mundo. Joder, el ego que tenía…- Tony apoyó la frente en las manos.- Creo que lloré a mi padre más porque él me entendía que porque fuera mi padre. Me entendía y no le gustaba, aclaremos. Luego conocí a Reed,(5) a Hank (6)… Grupo de assholes, francamente. Supongo que encajaba perfecto.-  
\- No eres un asshole. No todo el tiempo- dijo Bruce, y se apoyó al otro lado del mesón, imitando su postura.- Sólo a veces. Un poco seguidas, cuando hay alguien tratando de que hagas algo, pero…-  
\- ¡La última vez que alguien trató de convencerte de que hiciera algo, te echaste un helicarrier!-  
\- Sí, bueno.- Bruce buscó sus lentes y los limpió.- Era un mal día. Pero creo que sé lo que quieres decir.-  
\- ¿Sí?-  
\- Sí. He viajado mucho, como sabes. Y a veces, pasaban semanas o meses sin que escuchara a alguien hablar inglés. Soy fluente en varios idiomas, y la mayor parte del tiempo no lo extrañaba demasiado. A veces, era incluso una amenaza de peligro. Pero la primera vez que nos reunimos en ese estúpido laboratorio gamma de Fury, fue como… como una mañana en Kuala Lumpur cuando me encontré con un grupo de alpinistas ingleses, uno de ellos se había roto una pierna. Oír inglés después de semanas fue maravilloso. Fue como si oír el idioma me confirmara que mis recuerdos no eran, no habían sido un sueño…-  
\- Tu idioma y el mío… Muy poético, doctor- dijo Tony, enderezándose, aunque su rostro traslucía algo de emoción. Bruce le sonrió, y sus manos se encontraron en el mesón.  
\- ¡Okay! ¡Moverse! ¡Tengamos algo bonito para mostrarle a la gansita cuando baje! Yo te diseño pantalones, tú ves las aplicaciones del P-limero en biotecnología…-  
\- ¿Gansita?-  
\- ¿No se folló Zeus a una…?-  
\- TONY.- 

*******************

\- Tony y el doc están en el laboratorio, y cuando se les una Jane, estarán hasta tarde declamándose ecuaciones unos a otros. No creo que tengas tu sesión con el doc esta noche… Deberías irte a acostar- dijo Steve desde el umbral. En la sala, Libby estaba sentada pegada al televisor viendo un documental sobre el desastre del vuelo 411, y aunque a Steve la historia le parecía un tanto morbosa -las tomas de cadáveres en los Everglades y los esfuerzos de rescate no estaban censurados- Libby parecía absolutamente fascinada.  
\- Prometí ir a cocinarle a Clint- dijo Libby, aunque no sonaba entusiasmada.- Saqué pollo fresco y arvejas de la cocina, le haré un guiso…-  
\- Eso suena delicioso- dijo Steve, aunque no había mucho calor en su voz. Se sentó junto a Libby, y se quedó callado un rato, mientras ella se perdía en más imágenes del desastre. 

Los cuidados de Bruce le habían hecho mucho bien, eso estaba claro. Libby tenía una solidez a la que ni siquiera el hambre, supuso Steve, podía arrebatarle su belleza femenina. En condiciones semejantes, seguramente Natasha o Pepper (¡o Jane!) perderían cada curva y cada gramo mientras que Libby se mantenía obstinadamente sana: pero su cutis, el brillo de sus ojos, y cada vez menos de esa mirada perdida que tanto lo había asustado al comienzo se habían ido. Steve no había mentido al decirle a Ross que frente a la titánica mente de Bruce y Tony, a veces sentía que él no era menos bruto que Hulk: y sin embargo, le era imposible sentir envidia, y sólo sentía el deseo propio de un líder de proteger a los suyos con su carne y sangre. Tony tendía a arriesgarse más de la cuenta, como Nat y Clint. Bruce, como Thor, tendía a aguantar en silencio más de lo soportable en cuerpo y alma. Era su privilegio y su derecho protegerlos, y si algo lo hacía feliz, era saber que Libby estaba a salvo, que nunca se arriesgaría como tenía que tolerar que sus otros amigos se arriesgaran, que si todo salía bien, nunca la perdería.

Sin saber lo que hacía, alargó una mano y rozó los espejados lisos color lino. El cabello de Libby era mucho más claro que el suyo, y mucho más fino: y lo acarició fascinado por el reflejo del sol en las hebras, captando los destellos platinados con sus ojos de artista.  
\- ¿Steve?- ella no se volteó, pero Steve se sorprendió cuando se movió en el sillón y se apoyó en él. Steve la rodeó con el brazo casi sin saber lo que hacía: se sentía tan correcto, tan simple.  
\- ¿Sí, Libby?-  
\- Bruce insiste en que me llamen Lydice. Pero nadie lo hace- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Steve, he estado pensando mucho…-  
\- Cuéntame.-  
\- ¿Ustedes tienen… alguien que los coordina, verdad? ¿Alguien en SHIELD, que se ocupa de ustedes?-  
\- Sí. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-  
\- Me gustaría hablar con esa persona.-  
La voz de Steve se endureció.- ¿Para qué?-  
Libby bajó la vista, y entrelazó las manos, en un gesto que Steve recordaba bien. También recordaba su nerviosismo al ponerse el cabello tras la oreja.- Bueno, no soy como tú, pero hay cosas que podría hacer para ayudar…-  
\- No. No. Hell no- Steve se envaró.- No.-

Bucky, cayendo al vacío. Y Clint.

Natasha, acostada en esa cama enorme de hospital, más blanca que las sábanas.

Thor, cayendo… Cayendo irradiado… Cayendo como una cometa con los hilos cortados.

Bruce, desnudo y sucio, inconsciente…

Tony, cayendo desde ese portal en el cielo como un peso muerto…

\- No digo que vaya a hacer nada como lo que haces tú, tú eres… hombre y mucho más poderoso que yo. Sé que no estoy al nivel, pero… aunque sé que no es mi lugar decidirlo, me gustaría que me utilicen de algún modo que sea útil…-  
\- No, Libby- susurró Steve, su voz áspera.- No lo permitiré. ¿No te han utilizado ya lo suficiente?-  
Pudo ver en su rostro el deseo de discutirle, el deseo de responder, pero Libby calló. Calló, comprendió Steve, porque era lo que se esperaba de una mujer en 1945, y a diferencia de Peggy, Libby era una mujer exactamente de su época.  
Y sin embargo había rebeldía en sus ojos.  
\- Como tú digas. Tienes razón, por supuesto.-  
\- La tengo, pero…- Steve, incómodo, se frotó la nuca.- Quiero que entiendas… No me digas que sí porque sí… Libby, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, es todo.-  
\- Pero si no me va a pasar nada. Soy como tú. Me curo de las heridas…-

\- Sí, ¡pero duelen igualmente! Y además, para eso estoy yo, tú… tú deberías…-

\- ¿Quedarte en casa con media docena de Stevies rubiecitos haciéndote asquerosidades de gelatina?- dijo la voz de Clint desde la puerta, y Steve retrocedió, porque sin querer había tomado a Libby por la cintura.- Nat tiene por ahí un par de esos… ¿Rulos rizadores? Para que te hagas el peinado tipo colmena y todo eso…-

\- Steve sólo se preocupa por mí. No lo molestes, Clint- soltó Libby con irritación, y partió a la cocina a buscar lo prometido para la cena. Clint fue a seguirla, pero Steve lo sujetó con una mano en su pecho, su rostro muy tenso.  
\- ¿Eres tú quien le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de entrar a SHIELD? Estaba confiando en ti…-  
\- Te informo que cuando dije que confiaras en mí, no era para ayudar a lavarle la cabeza más de lo que se la han escobillado. Si quiere meterse a SHIELD, lo que es una movida bastante lógica si me preguntas, no veo porqué debería disuadirla.-  
\- Cuando la trajimos dijimos que SHIELD…-  
\- No, ¡tú, y el patológico desconfiado que es Bruce dijeron! Nosotros no opinamos una mierda, sólo te dimos en el gusto- exclamó Clint irritado.- ¡Y te recuerdo que podemos discutir esto a palos, y la única opinión que sigue importando no es la mía ni la tuya!-  
\- ¡¿La de quién pretendes entonces…?!-  
\- ¡La suya! ¡Joder, Cap, para ser el símbolo de la libertad eres bastante nazi…!-  
\- ¡CLINT!- ladró Libby en el umbral de la cocina, una bolsa plástica cargada de ingredientes en cada mano contrastando con su enojo.- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! ¡Cómo le dices una cosa semejante a Steve!-  
\- ¿Que está siendo un jodido nazi? Pero si le falta…- empezó Clint, y entonces sólo el reflejo de asesino lo salvó, porque Libby había dado tres pasos, y alzado una mano para abofetearlo con ira.  
\- ¡Libby!- exclamó Steve asombrado, pero Clint, sin soltarle la mano, la apretó entre sus dedos poderosos, y musitó:  
\- Sie, Lydice. Sie. ¡Sie!-  
Libby se tambaleó y Steve alargó las manos para sujetarla, pero Clint la mantuvo de pie, los ojos fijos en ella, sus fuertes manos sosteniéndola de los antebrazos.  
\- ¿Lydice?-  
\- Lo siento, Clint. Lo siento. Lo siento… Lo siento…-  
\- Está bien. Te haces perdonar con budín- dijo Clint con forzada alegría, y pasó una mano por su cintura, llevándosela, hablando con fingida animación.- Thor está que trina, ¿sabes? Jane le metió más carbono inerte y lo acostó, y le prohibió… ehm… toda “tarea agotadora” si planea asistir a la fiesta de mañana. Va a dormir en el cuarto de al lado, creo. Le ha salido por la culata hacerse el enfermo.-  
\- Pero si está enfermo. Esa cantidad de roetgens…- musitó Steve, desconcertado y ansioso.  
\- Bueno, no lo suficientemente enfermo como para no querer follar a su novia, parece- Clint se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y quién lo culpa? Cuando tienes una chica guapa al frente, todo lo demás es secundario… ¿No es así, Lydice?-  
\- ¿Clint?- murmuró Steve, pero el arquero le echó una mirada que le pedía una vez más que confiara. Y mordiéndose los labios, Steve lo hizo. Cuando Clint se la llevó, Steve se sentó en el sofá, puso una película bastante extraña, y lo suficientemente moderna para mantenerlo curioso y ansioso, porque ya sabía que esa noche no iba a dormir.

Estaba a la mitad de Legally Blonde cuando Natasha entró con su laptop, se sentó cerca suyo y se puso a trabajar, ignorándolo. Steve se levantó y le trajo un jugo de fresa y unas galletas, y cuando las acabó, rebañó los cajones hasta encontrar un paquete de buñuelos, que calentó y le trajo.

\- Sé que Clint hace chistes sobre que sería el mejor de nosotros para bajar gatitos de los árboles… a flechazos. Pero no es capaz de hacer nada malo- dijo Nat con sencillez. Steve quería debatirle: quería recordarle el pasado, quería recordarle que Clint no era por nada el asesino más temible de SHIELD, el hombre tras cuya sonrisa estaba el espía que podía planear golpes de estado y operativos que ponían un país de cabeza. Y sin embargo, no pudo. No pudo, porque era el mismo hombre que al rescatarlo del vacío lo había besado con el abandono, con el amor, con la confianza con que sólo Bucky alguna vez lo había tocado, y confiar en él era lo único que tenía sentido.  
Si cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Steve se tendió en el sofá, apoyó su cabeza en el muslo sano de Natasha Romanoff y se durmió, una mano agarrada posesivamente de su bata, ella no dijo nada, y sólo cerró el laptop para seguir trabajando en las inmateriales pantallas de JARVIS.

****************

\- Esto es… Te mato. Esto es un piluchito- Bruce elevó las cejas, mirando la tablet en donde Tony había trazado, en una simulación muy exacta, la figura de Hulk y la suya, y envuelto ambas en el proyecto de un traje de una pieza, que los cubría por completo y sólo dejaba al descubierto la cabeza.  
\- Mira, sabía que estabas orgulloso de ti mismo, pero te informo que te faltan como ocho kilos para que valga la pena que andes exhibiendo el pecho… Modestia, Banner, qué ejemplo para los niños.-  
\- ¿Modestia? Paso más tiempo desnudo en público que un actor porno- dijo Bruce con los brazos cruzados en resignación.- Ya me he acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me conozca como mi madre.-  
\- Bueno, ahora que eres propiedad Stark, yo *no* devalúo mis assets exhibiéndolos por todos lados. No tengo paciencia para que toquen, usen o siquiera miren mucho mis cosas, ¿sabes?-  
\- Tony- dijo Bruce sin cambiar la expresión.- Sigue siendo un piluchito. Y es morado. ¿Por qué cresta de la reconcha de tu MADRE es morado?-  
\- ¿Porque Clint ya usa el lila?-  
\- Buenas noch… ¿Ese es el anticoloide?- la voz de Jane los interrumpió, y la diminuta científica, para frustración de Tony, le echó una mirada a su táctil touch junto a la puerta, tipeó una secuencia de números, luego otra y con la tercera la abrió, precipitándose después en línea recta al contenedor y su luz violácea.- ¡Es precioso! E imposible. Es totalmente imposible. ¡Y está ahí! ¡Oh, Bruce, Bruce!- exclamó con entusiasmo, dando un saltito para colgarse de su cuello.  
\- Esto es lo típico de los bautizos- exclamó Tony.- Todo el mundo felicita al padre, y la pobre madre, que hizo el trabajo, que sufrió con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, queda olvidada…-  
\- Hay más de donde salió ese pequeño- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa malvada por sobre el hombro de Jane.- Dos meses de descanso y continuamos con la familia, querida, así la ropa de una le sirve a los demás…-  
\- Stark, es maravilloso que puedas darle a Bruce los recursos que necesita para echar a andar su programa de inmunizaciones y genoterapia. Va a hacer una diferencia en el mundo…- dijo Jane al fin soltando a su amigo, para volverse a Tony y estrecharle la mano entre dos manecitas diminutas con entusiasmo.- ¡Y esto es tan cool! ¿Qué usaron? ¿Carbono?-  
\- Sílice. Mejor punto de fusión. Tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas, pero ya sabemos que es inmune al hielo y al fuego.-  
\- ¡Es fantástico!-  
\- Lo vamos a usar para vestir a Hulk, y proteger a todos- dijo Tony, enseñándole la pantalla. Jane dio un chillidito de excitación.  
\- ¡Qué lindo es! ¿Es un piluchito?-  
Bruce le echó una mirada sombría por sobre la cabeza de Jane a Tony, y éste soltó la risa.

 

*****************

\- DOC. Arriba. Sáquese de encima a Love Machine. DOOOC. JARVIS, ábreme, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto, con Pornhub le conozco hasta los lunares a Stark…-  
Eran las siete de la mañana y Tony, a medio vestir, estaba tendido de espaldas en su otomana frente a la pantalla de su habitación. Bruce, que había dormido entre sus piernas y con la cabeza hundida en un cojín, que a su vez había cubierto el brillo del reactor, alzó la cara absolutamente perdida, con los labios inflamados de tantos besos y el cabello en los ojos.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Clint?- balbuceó a la puerta cerrada.  
\- A volar, pajarito. Si me haces levantarme iré a buscar repulsores…- amenazó Tony, un brazo sobre los ojos.- ¡VETE, BARTON!-  
\- ¡NADIE TE HABLA A TI, ES AL DOC A QUIEN QUIERO! ¡BRUUCE!-  
\- ¿Ya están ebrios? ¿Ya empezó la fiesta?- musitó Bruce, echándose infructuosamente el pelo atrás y buscando aún más infructuosamente sus lentes en el suelo junto al sillón.  
\- La fiesta es a las ocho. La ebriedad a toda hora- gruñó Tony sin abrir los ojos.- A no ser que Nat haya hecho uno de sus numeritos de desaparición…-  
\- SE COMPRÓ UN VERSACE PARA HOY, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE NO ASISTA, POR ESO SABÍA QUE NO SE IBA A IR ANTES…- comentó Clint desde afuera.  
\- Versace. Eso me recuerda que hay que tapizarte- Tony abrió los ojos, súbitamente despierto al 100%.  
\- Oh, Dios- Bruce movió la cabeza.  
\- DOOOOC.-  
\- Ya voy, Clint- dijo Bruce con un bufido, mientras Tony empezaba a vomitar una impresionante lista de cosas que el arquero podía hacer con su arco, e intentaba hacerse un bulto muy pequeño en la otomana.  
\- ¡GRAACIAS!- canturreó Clint, y cuando al fin Bruce le ordenó a JARVIS que abriera la puerta, se lo encontró apoyado en el umbral, con una mano en la cadera, las gafas en la punta de la nariz y la misma ropa del día anterior, sólo que mucho más arrugada que de costumbre.  
Por supuesto, él parecía un modelo grunge y Bruce algo blando y peludo que había sido amado hasta casi la destrucción, como un peluche. Y en verdad, los dos eran exactamente eso.  
\- ¿Para qué me necesitas, Clint?- dijo Bruce, frotándose los ojos y ahogando un bostezo.  
\- Los necesito a todos. Quiero que todos juntos hagan un corro alrededor mío, y me declaren el tipo más inteligente de esta Torre, y que después JARVIS lo publique en carteles y pantallas por toda la ciudad…- dijo Clint gesticulando con las manos.- En Times Square, por un momento, “ CLINT BARTON SMARTEST BASTARD EVER”.-  
\- Fallo en ver dónde entro yo- dijo Bruce, su flemática expresión sin cambiar mientras que Tony se enderezaba y asomaba ojos desafiantes por sobre el respaldo de la otomana.  
\- En tus sueños, Barton. Nunca te declararé más listo que yo, y después viene Bruce, y…-  
\- Eso es porque todavía no me oyen. Van a querer hijos míos después de esto- dijo Clint, las manos en las caderas: pero había una seriedad en su rostro, cierto deje de decisión, que hizo que Tony se sentara al fin y se frotara los ojos.  
\- Los recogeremos cuando los tires nido abajo, supongo- dijo Tony desde atrás.- Desde que tengo a Bruce al lado me ha dado por recoger a indigentes como ustedes…-  
\- Qué hijo de puta eres, Stark- Clint se cruzó de brazos.- Los veo en la sala. Es sobre la última adición. Es sobre Libby - dijo, y hubo un destello en sus ojos al mirarlos por sobre las gafas.- Apúrense.-

**********************

\- ¿Soy yo o parece extremadamente excitado?-  
\- ¿Quizá es una pedida de mano?- sugirió Thor, que caminaba junto a Steve en el pasillo, rumbo a la sala. Los dos se habían encontrado en el ascensor, Jane empequeñecida entre ellos, y ahora cruzaban el pasillo alfombrado en rojo del piso 88, en donde estaba la sala y la cocina común, inundado de sol. Jane, aunque sólo había visto a Libby al pasar, había oído vagas descripciones de la situación en Thor-speak, y conocía a Steve más por libros de historia que en persona, adivinó un montón de cosas cuando éste se paró en seco y se puso levemente pálido, su cuerpo envarándose como si hubiera vuelto a sentir el hielo alrededor.  
\- ¿Si él la hace feliz? Hablamos de…. Libby, ¿verdad?- Jane se volvió a Thor, y delicadamente aguardó antes de entrar a la sala, dándole un momento a Steve para alcanzarlos. Jane poseía, como muchos genios, varios problemas para socializar, y al igual que Tony también había decidido a los seis años que el resto del mundo eran idiotas; pero su amor por Thor le había dado algo de confianza, y su simpatía por los Avengers que conocía más, (7) había causado que opinara que el resto, forzosamente, tenían que ser buenas personas.  
\- No es como si…- Steve se interrumpió al ver a Libby, que en la sala había puesto bebidas y waffles calientes en una cesta de desayuno que parecía casi un balde, con varias jarras de café, leche y té.- Deja que te ayude.-  
\- Steve, buenos días- dijo Libby, y entonces Steve se detuvo al notar que la joven tenía una mano vendada, aunque disimulada por la manga del sweater lila que llevaba sobre un vestido largo.  
\- ¿Qué te pasó?-  
\- No es nada…-  
\- Se quemó cocinando para mí. Más carnecita en mi olla- dijo Clint, pasando junto a Libby y dándole una palmada en el trasero muy poco sutil. Ella se estremeció y se apartó, pero sólo siguió doblando servilletas sin decir nada, mientras que Steve miraba a Clint con desaprobación pero tampoco decía nada, mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su jersey rojo y empezaba a ayudar a cargar la mesita central de cosas para el desayuno.  
\- ¿Vamos a desayunar aquí? ¿No tenemos una mesa perfecta en la cocina?- dijo Natasha con un bostezo al sumárseles, en pantalones de yoga ajustados y una camiseta gris que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, a pesar del elocuente estampado de “SMASHING THE PATRIARCHY IS MY CARDIO”.

Si había un Avenger que intimidaba un poco a Jane, era Natasha, con su fría eficiencia y su exacta fraseología. En ese sentido, Jane sabía que era un poco cínica: como una feminista convencida, y rodeada de feministas entre sus pocas amigas científicas, sabía que Natasha, con su temible poder que Thor admiraba tanto y los demás parecían temer como al fuego, era la personificación del poder femenino en ese mundo súperheroico. Pero era, seamos honestos, por muy brillante que fuera, un jock: una atleta, una diplomática, una asesina quizá, pero definitivamente no tenía nada en común con la científica preocupada por si se notaba mucho que usaba sostén con relleno.

\- Es más cómodo acá, hay sofás blanditos- dijo Clint, que había abierto los ventanales del balcón, y con su habitual falta de temor a las alturas colgaba medio cuerpo fuera, disfrutando del sol y el viento en la terraza justo afuera de la sala. A Jane se le subía el corazón a la boca cada vez que veía a Clint encaramarse en algo con tanta pachorra -en su aventura en Arizona, lo había visto de pie en una columna de rocas sueltas que se desmoronó dos segundos después de que él saltara, sobre un abismo de quince metros de profundidad. Saber que Thor, esta vez, al menos estaba al lado en caso de un resbalón accidental o algo así, la tranquilizaba.- Se pueden decir muchas cosas de Stark, pero tiene buen gusto, la verdad.- 

\- Gracias por eso, Clint- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa pícara al entrar a la sala, seguido de no muy lejos por Tony, que bostezaba como si se le fuera a descoyuntar la mandíbula y estaba en jeans sin abrochar, una camiseta arrugada, descalzo y con los pelos de un erizo. Bruce en cambio lucía peinado y compuesto, con jeans planchados y una linda camisa a rayas beige y blancas se veía animoso y alegre. Jane era muy observadora, y había poco en Bruce del hombre asustado y nervioso, amargado y que siempre buscaba fundirse con el papel mural, en el hombre alto y sonriente que se paseaba por la sala diciendo buenos días con una sonrisa blanca y ancha, que extendía las piernas sin temor a ocupar espacio en el sillón que eligió, que se servía café y tomaba unos waffles sin señales de pedir permiso; y cuyos ojos parecían aclarados y seguros, e incluso traviesos cuando Tony Stark, que era una nube negra a esa hora de la mañana, tomó una taza de café de sus manos y se la bebió casi sin respirar antes de demandar otra con un gruñido. 

¿No era que Tony no tomaba cosas de las manos de otra gente? Era una de sus más famosas quirks: y sin embargo, con las maneras de un niño que gatea, demandó con un sonido gutural un poco de waffle, y lo mordió directamente de la mano de Bruce, que se lo sostenía sin mirarlo mientras hablaba con Natasha.

\- Queridos hermanos, estamos todos aquí…- dijo Clint con maldad, regresando del balcón. Libby al fin se había sentado junto a Steve y hablaban: pero a una mirada de Clint, a la que respondió con un gesto levemente rebelde, dejó el brazo del sillón en donde se había apoyado y se fue a sentar en el sofá en que Clint se había acomodado, a otro gesto buscándole café y galletas. A Jane, como feminista, el gesto desagradecido y dominante le cayó muy mal: y dado que había conocido a Clint antes y se las había arreglado para jamás irritarlas ni a ella ni Darcy, también le extrañó el modo de Clint de ignorar a Libby, excepto para, consumido un sorbo de café y una galleta, dejar una mano en su pierna. Era algo que visiblemente la tensaba a ella y en respuesta, parecía tensar a Steve.  
No era la única en notarlo: Bruce claramente bebía café con una ceja alzada como si estuviera juntando las palabras para decir algo, y Thor se volvía a Jane a cada rato, como si quisiera su opinión sobre si eso era aceptable. Natasha seguía inescrutable, sin embargo, y Tony… Bueno, Tony claramente necesitaba otra taza de café y otro waffle, porque estaba tan dormido que casi se había comido la mano de Bruce.  
\- En una hora más, estarán todos adorándome más de lo que ya lo hacen. Stark, exijo tu retractación pública sobre lo del tipo más listo de la Torre si el doc aprueba.-  
\- Vas a ser la mancha más lista de la Torre si no explicas qué está pasando. Levantaste a Thor y a Hulk de sus respectivos lugares favoritos para dormir: te recomiendo que empieces a justificarte. Rápido- dijo Bruce cortésmente, aunque sin lentes era más obvio el destello verdoso de sus ojos al sol.  
\- Oh, mi impaciente, adorado doc…- Clint esbozó su mejor sonrisa dientona.- Libby, café.-  
\- Un por favor te ayudaría, Barton- susurró Libby, alargándole una taza fresca.  
\- Silencio, mujer- Clint apoyó el respaldo en el sillón, ignorando la mirada irritada de Steve y Natasha.- ¿Cuánto lleva acá Libby? ¿Dos meses y medio? Creo que todos tienen clara su situación, ¿no? Bruce analizó que tiene cuatro personalidades dentro y decidió que lo más sano sería poner tres a dormir hasta difuminarlas, y quedarse con la más reciente.-  
\- ¿Crees que es apropiado discutir eso ahora? ¿Y con todos?- inquirió Steve, pero Bruce, que parecía interesado, se volvió a Libby.  
\- Si no te molesta que lo conversemos, yo estoy feliz de recibir el input de todos. Además, el trabajo ya lo hemos empezado. Libby es bastante dúctil a la sugestión, y “Lydia”, con las memorias directamente de posguerra en Berlín, casi han desaparecido en la consciencia y en los sueños.-  
\- Sí, me cuesta acceder a ellas ahora- dijo Libby, asintiendo.- No me molesta que lo conversemos, si hay un sentido en esto- dijo algo indecisa, mirando a Steve, que había dejado su desayuno abandonado y tenía las manos entrelazadas apretadamente.  
\- ¿Puedes explicarnos cómo te has sentido, lo que quieres hacer y cómo consideras tus habilidades?- dijo Clint, alargando la mano para acariciar su costado, a lo que ella se apartó con discreción pero clara incomodidad.  
\- Barton, ¿la puedes cortar con eso?- soltó al fin Steve, un retumbo peligroso en su voz. Clint dirigió sus ojos claros a Libby, que tragó, y aunque había irritación en su voz, habló con firmeza.  
\- En primer lugar, quiero darles las gracias a todos por haberme acogido y haberme dado su apoyo en… esta situación extraña y sin precedentes en que me encontraron gracias a Steve…-  
\- No sin precedentes, Libby- dijo Natasha, y su rostro era suave. Libby le sonrió, asintiendo.  
\- Los he conocido a todos, lo que ha sido un honor, y todos han sido extremadamente amables. Tengo que darles las gracias por mi rescate, mi protección, mi curación, y mi nueva vida. Como saben, el doctor Banner me ayudó y me está ayudando a recuperar mi sanidad mental, no sólo porque quiera curarme y recuperar una existencia normal, sino porque… deseo usar mis habilidades. Howard Stark me irradió y aunque no sé nada de combate, soy más resistente, fuerte y rápida que la mayoría, me curo muy velozmente, y tengo buenos reflejos. Sé que me irradió con la esperanza de ver si esas habilidades pasaban a mis hipotéticos hijos, pero con mi sanidad mental como está, obviamente no lo sabremos en muchos años, aún si la ocasión aparece- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hasta entonces, quiero aprovechar lo que me dio y mi nueva libertad. Deseo unirme a SHIELD y para eso, tengo que pasar tests psicológicos y de respuesta bajo stress, y si quiero conseguirlo, tengo que estar sana.-  
\- No necesitas unirte a SHIELD para hacer el bien, testigo cinco de siete en esta mesa- gruñó Tony, al fin recuperando sus neuronas, después de cuatro tazas de café.- Si quieres, yo mismo te diseño algo colorido y sexy, y así tenemos el cliché de la pelirroja malvada vestida de negro y la rubia amistosa vestida de blanco, las dos infartantes, combatiendo con abundante bouncing y estratégicas rupturas de tela…-  
Steve se frotó la frente, la tensión en su rostro obvia. - Stark, basta. ¿Por qué nadie dice que es una mala idea? Es una pésima idea. ¿Thor? Libby, ¿por qué no escuchas a Bruce?-  
\- No es una mala idea- intervino Natasha.- No soy precisamente SHIELD: Human Resources, pero su velocidad y habilidades podrían ser muy útiles en el campo, y por eso estuvieron dispuestos a olvidarse de bastantes cositas en mi archivo: no creo que te hagan tan difícil la entrada a ti, Libby, que eres americana, a pesar de tus problemas mentales. Si fuera por eso…- agregó, cruzando una mirada divertida con Clint.  
\- Eso sin contar que cuando, y es cuando y no si, los alemanes o Hydra vengan a buscarla, al menos tendrá quien pelee para protegerla. Ser miembro de SHIELD haría mucho más difícil que te hagan desaparecer: es por eso mismo que yo tolero el ser su “ consultor”- dijo Bruce con un mohín.- Pero tampoco me gusta demasiado, Libby. Concuerdo con Steve. Tony está dispuesto, y creo que lo estaría aunque no hubieras sido amiga y objeto de los experimentos de su padre, a mantenerte segura acá en la Torre, a salvo, mientras te recuperas bien. ¿Por qué no te quedas?-  
\- Porque quiero ayudar- dijo ella en un susurro.- Usted puede ayudar sólo con sentarse frente a sus pantallas y experimentos y salvar a millones, doctor Banner. Yo sólo tengo… mis manos- acabó, y hubo un suspiro colectivo, un silencio. Si todos ellos no comprendiesen el deseo de ayudar, ninguno de ellos hubiera sido un Avenger.  
\- Libby, ve al balcón y tírate por la ventana- dijo Clint de pronto, mirándola fijo. Libby rodó los ojos y tomando las cafeteras vacías se las llevó a la cocina, mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas.  
\- Estoy harto de cómo la tratas…- empezó Steve, pero Clint saltó sobre sus pies.  
\- ¿En serio? Vamos afuera. ¡Duelo matutino! ¡El asesino en la sombra contra el hijo favorito de América! Vamos, vamos, vamos, muévete…-  
\- ¿Estás de broma…?- empezó Steve, mientras el resto miraba a Clint dar saltitos de box como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
\- Diez minutos para tener una peleíta sexy por la chica y vuelvo. Déjenme nomás, defenderé a mi chica hasta del súpersoldado malvado, sexista y con mal gusto para vestirse… En serio, otra camisa a cuadros, pero cuántas tienes… No se vayan, no sintonicen otro canal, vengo enseguida…- musitó Clint, agarrando a Steve del brazo y ante la incredulidad de todos, saliendo al pasillo y dejando la sala. Natasha se acarició el labio con el pulgar pensativa, mientras Tony miraba a Bruce buscando una explicación y Thor, confuso, servía más jugo para Jane.  
Ella y Bruce intercambiaron una mirada, y algo en el rostro de ambos los hizo quedarse quietitos, sorbiendo café.  
\- Me quedé pensando anoche sobre la posibilidad de atrapar el potatolímero entre dos lentes de cuarzo…- empezó Jane, apoyada en el brazo de Thor.  
Clint regresó a los quince minutos, solo y sonriente, y si bien su sonrisa parecía más malvada y chispeante que antes, no comentó nada por un rato, acomodándose de regreso en el sofá. Tras mandar a Libby a por más café, se puso a hablar en voz muy alta de las últimas tendencias en política de Europa, comentando todo lo que Natasha necesitaba tener fresco para su viaje.  
\- No mencionen a Steve. Nada. Nada- susurró de repente, urgentemente, tras una larga risa por comentarios ácidos de Putin sobre el fiasco en Michigan.- Libby, ¡tráeme una naranja, y más té para el doc!-  
\- Sí- dijo Libby, y trajo lo pedido. Cuando se sentó junto a Clint, él le rodeó la cadera con la mano. No hubo nada, ni siquiera un twitch. Ella siguió sonriendo placenteramente.  
\- Estábamos hablando de tu deseo de unirte a SHIELD. ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea? El doc acá cree que es una pésima idea- comentó Clint cuando Jane hubo acabado de mencionarle un eclipse lunar que iba a apreciarse maravillosamente desde Europa Oriental en un par de semanas.  
\- Tiene razón- dijo Libby, asintiendo y sonriendo.- Es una pésima idea- dijo dócilmente, y bebió su café. No parecía darse cuenta de que su discurso había cambiado, y le ofreció más waffles a Nat.  
Bruce intercambió una mirada con Jane y otra con Natasha, mientras Tony apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y miraba fijo a Libby.  
\- Fascinante. ¿Cómo hiciste esto, Barton?-  
\- Yo no hice nada- dijo Clint.- Si lo que quieres es que te enseñe la técnica…-  
\- Libby, dijiste que querías unirte a SHIELD- dijo Tony, enunciando claramente las palabras.  
\- Quizá estaba equivocada. Seguiré su consejo, Mr Stark- dijo ella, y aunque hubo un leve temblor en su voz al mencionar su apellido, su rostro seguía siendo tranquilo y placentero.  
Hubo un silencio un poco abismado, y entonces Clint le echó atrás el cabello, deslizó el dedo por su cuello, su seno, su cadera, y finalmente llegó a su rodilla, sin que ella siquiera parpadeara cuando su mano volvió a subir, esta vez por la cara interna de la rodilla.  
\- ¡BARTON!- bramó Thor, saltando sobre sus pies.- Es suficiente, ¡¡no comprendo qué estás haciendo pero no puede estar…!!-  
Clint, sin mirar a Thor, alzó una mano callándolo, y luego miró a Libby a los ojos, yéndose al otro extremo de la sala.  
\- Doc- dijo, las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda.- Dígale que se tire por la ventana.-  
\- ¿Qué?- susurró Jane.  
\- Libby…- dijo Bruce, y se notaba que tenía la boca seca.- Haz lo que dijo Clint.-  
Si a Nat no le hubiera fallado la pierna justo en ese momento, la hubiera agarrado ella: pero Thor fue más veloz, aunque por poco. Un momento luego la joven, que había alcanzado a cruzar la sala y poner un pie en la barandilla del balcón, estaba aplastada contra las baldosas con todo el corpachón de Thor encima. Los demás, de pie, pálidos y asombrados, miraban a Clint, que se había cruzado de brazos, y a Bruce, que se había puesto color ceniza.  
\- Un momento, ¿no se estaba eliminando el condicionamiento?- balbuceó Tony.- ¿No estaba mejor? ¡Explícate de una mierda vez, Barton!-  
\- Bozheva moi, debí haberlo visto…- gruñó Natasha, acercándose a Libby, pero Clint la detuvo con un gesto.  
\- Libby- musitó. - Lydice. ¡Tienes tus órdenes!-  
Y Libby se volvió una furia bajo Thor, peleando con todas sus fuerzas, con tal ferocidad que Thor tuvo que agarrarle las muñecas con una mano y voltearla bajo su cuerpo para al fin poder rodearla con el otro brazo. La joven se debatía con los ojos vacíos y perdidos, mientras los demás miraban asombrados a la gentil muchacha que conocían lograr que Thor tuviera que esforzarse en sujetarla.  
\- JARVIS, llama a Steve- dijo Bruce, y Clint asintió. La mirada de Clint era triunfante, pero se suavizó al mirar a Bruce, que estaba mortalmente serio y parecía severo. Hubo unos segundos más de infructífera lucha, y luego, la voz de Steve cortó el aire.  
\- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS le estás haciendo, Thor?!-  
\- ¿Steve…?- musitó Libby y se detuvo un seco. Un minuto luego empezaba a respirar hondo, luego a jadear, y todos pudieron ver cómo bajo Thor se encogía y empezaba a temblar violentamente.  
\- Estaba tratando de evitar que saltara, y luego, bueno, que le sacara los ojos…- justificó Jane cuando Steve avanzó velozmente, la alzó en sus brazos y se retrajo con ella, todo en su actitud señalando que había tenido suficiente de todos los misterios y los intentos de dañarla. Fue entonces cuando Bruce emitió un sonido de desánimo y mirando a Clint, musitó tristemente.  
\- JARVIS, haz que en Times Square aparezca la frase “CLINT BARTON SMARTEST BASTARD EVER”, por favor.-

**************************

\- Si Natasha hubiera estado sobre sus pies, y no con litros de sangre menos y drogada hasta el pelo, se habría dado cuenta también- dijo Clint, que como siempre que estaba excitado, había plantado el traste en el respaldo del sofá y los pies en los apoyabrazos, en el punto más alto de la habitación. Tenía suficiente equilibrio para balancearse incluso ahí con las piernas cruzadas, pero ahora, los ojos brillantes y los codos en las rodillas, gesticulaba con entusiasmo.- A ustedes se les olvida que la experta en control mental y lavados de cerebro es ella…-  
\- Pero tú lo solucionaste- dijo Natasha, con obvio orgullo.  
\- No fue tanto eso como… Sus convulsiones me recordaron a algo- dijo Clint, toda la atención de la sala puesta en él. - Se parecían a las que tuve después de Loki (8)- agregó, y el brillo de sus ojos se ensombreció. Thor, que estaba sentado a su lado, le puso una mano en la rodilla, porque el nombre que nunca dejaba de entristecerlo también robaba la luz de Clint sólo con su mención, y a Thor le costaba perdonarse eso.  
Clint palmeó su mano y volvió a sonreír.  
\- Como decía, sus convulsiones me dieron la impresión no de que perdiera el control, sino de que intentaba recuperarlo. Leí los apuntes del doctor…-  
\- Un minuto, ¿te metiste en sus archivos?-  
\- Mis archivos son públicos, Tony- dijo Bruce, sin ninguna molestia.- ¿Pero cómo me entendiste la letra?-  
-… y me pareció que aunque era obvio que Steve, y una vez Tony, gatillaron sus convulsiones, era Libby intentando romper el condicionamiento que le habían puesto, no al revés.-  
\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? ¿Y cómo no dijiste nada?- exclamó Steve. Libby, pálida pero serena y aún con el cabello deshecho, estaba sentada muy pegada a su costado, claramente sacudida por toda la situación.  
\- No tenía ni la sombra de una prueba. Al comienzo pensé que era el mismo caso de Nat, una personalidad moldeada que había que desprogramar, muy parecido a podar un árbol para que crezca de nuevo recto. Pero el caso de Libby era distinto: se la llevaron adulta, ya con una personalidad. Y como no lograron doblegarla, le crearon otras. Pero Libby era fuerte y reaparecía, y por eso, tuvieron que programarla… Sucesivamente. Y una vez salió muy mal.-  
\- Liesl- dijo Bruce.  
\- No son sino personalidades parásitas, ataduras para retorcer a Libby. Todo eso, por supuesto, era teoría. Y ustedes… Ustedes estuvieron analizando sus patrones, improntas psiquiátricas, yadda yadda. Pero hay una cosa que a mí me importa mucho más que a nadie, creo, y es en lo que me fijé, por eso no lograba estar… totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaron de borrar la personalidad de Libby.-  
\- Porque era la única…- musitó Bruce, frotándose los ojos derrotadamente.- ¿Cómo no lo vi?-  
\- ¿La única que qué?- exclamó Thor.  
\- La única con autonomía. La única que se resistía a una orden. La única con libre albedrío. Como comprenderás, es un tema muy personal para mí- dijo Clint con determinación. - Incluso con toda su buena educación, y con esa deferencia de los años 40 en las mujeres, sólo se atrevía a disentir cuando era Libby.-  
\- ¿Cómo estuviste seguro que era Libby?-  
\- Fácil. Lo es siempre que está Steve delante. Cuando estamos solos, e hice varias pruebas, créanme… Doc, no me mire así, no hice nada malo, aunque ayer cuando le dije que apoyara la mano en la sartén no fui tan rápido como debí…- Clint movió la cabeza culpablemente.- … Pero ustedes lo vieron. Lo es cuando está Steve delante. Por eso él nunca notaba nada raro, ¡porque siempre veía a Libby y sólo a Libby!-  
\- Cuando fue Liesl, la calmaste con unas palabras alemanas- dijo Steve, en voz baja. - Ahí sí vi a la… otra.-  
\- Usé las palabras alemanas “te tenemos, estás a salvo”. Pero no son para calmarla. Funcionan para paralizarla y hacerle entender que toda resistencia es inútil.- dijo Clint, y Natasha hizo un sonido de revulsión.  
\- Son las palabras que usaban en la Stasi (9) cuando agarraban a los defectores- dijo en voz baja. - Lo gritaban para que el resto de la gente creyera que no iban a hacerles daño, cuando en realidad los torturaban y asesinaban.-  
\- Pero entonces…- murmuró Tony, sus cejas elevándose.  
\- Liesl logró escapar una vez. La agarró la Stasi antes de que la recuperase el gobierno, sospecho- dijo Clint, y había una enorme compasión en sus ojos. - Sospecho que eso fue lo que la volvió loca e hizo que tratara de hacerse daño. Tratar de hacerse daño o escapar son las únicas cosas que sus captores no podían tolerarle: ergo, lobotomía(10).-  
\- Oh, Padre- musitó Thor, la frente en las muñecas.  
\- Pero… bueno. Está aquí. Libby está aquí, y mientras tenga a Steve delante, puede concentrarse en sacarse el condicionamiento y ejercitar su voluntad, hasta que ya no lo necesite delante para ser independiente- dijo Clint con un gesto, y le sonrió con leve maldad a Steve.- Lamento obligarte a algo que te va a disgustar tantísimo, pero no vas a poder despegarte de ella… De hecho, sugiero que vivan juntos unos meses al menos… Hasta que su personalidad esté anclada y se acostumbre a disentir tranquila sin regresiones al condicionamiento. Hice algo parecido con Nat, y hay que vigilarlas *muy * de cerca.-  
\- Puedo ver la tantísima pena que les da a los dos, par de pervertidos…- gruñó Tony. - Siempre podemos contratar a alguien… ¿Qué opinas, Libby?-  
\- No. Lo haré yo- dijo Steve con firmeza, pero Natasha le echó una mirada seca y un ladrido.  
\- ¡Deja que sea ella quien decida! ¡Déjenla hablar, maldita bozhea sea!-  
Eso los calló automáticamente. Pero Libby habló en voz baja, y con dulzura.  
\- Te agradezco el ofrecimiento y lo acepto, si no es mucha molestia, pero… De todas formas, gracias. A todos. Me asusta un poco olvidar todo lo que sé del siglo XXI y empezar de nuevo, porque de verdad me quiero unir a SHIELD…-  
\- ¡No vas a ir a pelear si aún ni siquiera tenemos claro…!- protestó Steve.  
\- Steve, ¡déjala hablar! ¡Vas a tener que controlar eso, si quieres hacerte cargo de ayudarla!- gruñó Bruce, y su rostro era sombrío entre todos.  
\- ¡Pero yo nunca dije que quería pelear! ¡No quiero pelear!- protestó Libby.- ¡No sé pelear!-  
\- Libby quiere unirse a la unidad de rescate, Steve- dijo Clint, y lo decía con cierta admiración.- Los tipos con uniforme y hombreras blancas. Los que sacan a la gente de debajo de los autos y de los edificios derrumbados mientras nosotros peleamos.-  
\- Oh- dijo Steve, con alivio.  
\- Oh- dijo Tony, un deje de decepción en su voz.  
\- Es una buena elección, Libby - dijo Bruce, y tras una pausa, se quitó los anteojos y dejó a la sala. Todos pudieron ver la tensión de sus hombros cuando salió: y tras una pausa en que Libby lo vio irse con una expresión confusa y Clint con un gesto culpable, Tony cruzó una mirada con Natasha y partió tras él.  
\- ¿Qué… pasa?- musitó Libby. Era obvio que no tenía ninguna información sobre Hulk, pero sí había notado la tensión en Bruce. Natasha movió la cabeza mirando a Clint, que había hundido el mentón, pero se volvió a ella, una suave sonrisa en sus labios.  
\- Felicitaciones, Libby. Tu idea es muy útil, y me agradará saber que tengo un súpersoldado dispuesto a sacarme la próxima vez que estos idiotas me dejen caer un edificio encima.-  
\- Siempre tienes uno- dijo Steve, que sonreía, los ojos iluminados. Parecía que le habían sacado un peso enorme de encima, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado, tenía la mano de Libby en las suyas.  
\- Está claro que cuando te alejas, y ella se enfrenta a cosas del siglo XXI, es Lydice quien reaparece. Por lo tanto, tendrán que estar pegaditos 24/7, al comienzo- dijo Clint, y aunque su rostro era serio, le bailoteaban los ojos al mirar a Steve, cuyo leve blush era imposible de ocultar en la piel pálida.- Creo que lo mejor es que se mude a tus apartamentos. ¿Qué opinas, Libby?.-  
\- Me asusta un poco perder mis conocimientos del siglo XXI. Y mi grado. ¿Me voy a olvidar de todo?- musitó ella, nerviosamente apartándose el cabello.  
\- Linda, todo eso se puede recuperar, máxime cuando sólo estará dormido en tu mente. Pero tu libre albedrío es más valioso que nada. Si lo sabremos nosotros- dijo Clint, muy bajo. Se veía mucho mayor cuando no sonreía, y sus ojos, grandes y claros, tenían la melancolía del hombre que ha visto demasiados horrores. - Lamento haber tenido que ser… cruel, pero tenía que estar seguro. Como cualquiera de las otras, no tienes sentido de tu propio cuerpo, ni límites, ni siquiera instinto de conservación. El imaginarme cómo te quitaron todo eso en estos años va a hacer que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos con HYDRA o semejantes, lleve flechas con ácido especiales para ellos- dijo con lenta furia. - Pero todo lo demás lo recuperarás. No estás sola. Y con Steve a tu lado… Bueno, no se me ocurre nadie mejor para traducirte el mundo moderno. Lo que no sepa, lo aprenderán juntos.-  
La sonrisa de Libby, que era muy hermosa, había brotado en su rostro en respuesta, porque la voz sombría de Clint había acabado por traducirse en afecto. Libby le tendió una mano, Clint la tomó, y le besó los nudillos respetuosamente antes de soltarla.  
\- Libre, como corresponde a Liberty Belle.- dijo dulcemente.- Te lo debíamos hace muchos, muchos años.-  
\- ¡Esta revelación es otro motivo más para que la celebración de esta noche sea inolvidable!- dijo Thor alegremente, y su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que Steve incluso rió, los dedos de Libby entrelazados con los suyos.- La dama Libby ha encontrado respuestas, la dama Natasha irá a buscarlas, y mi dama Jane se encuentra aquí conmigo. La música y la celebración no deben detenerse esta noche, mis amigos- dijo, brindando con café. Clint asintió, su rostro sereno al fin, y se levantó, dejando la sala sin más: pero antes de que nadie preguntase nada, Natasha había ocupado el espacio de Clint junto a Libby, y había empezado a hablar, capturando la atención de los demás.  
\- Me iré el martes, como decidimos. Pero mientras busco sobre mi pasado, veré qué puedo encontrar sobre el tuyo, Libby.- dijo seriamente. Steve contuvo el aliento, pero los ojos de Libby brillaron.

********************

\- Tony, creo que es mejor que me dejes solo ahora- dijo la voz de Bruce, lenta y controlada, pero tensa, cuando el ingeniero entró al salón que, diametralmente opuesto al de la sala matutina, a esa hora estaba a oscuras casi: apuntando al oeste, le daba el sol al atardecer. Los grandes ventanales ya estaban decorados festivamente con hilos de papel plateado, y dos equipos de música y una mesa de mezclas contrastaban con el gran piano que no se veía tan grande, en una atalaya dominando la pista de baile, contra los ventanales inmensos. Dos mesas largas ya tenían puestos prístinos manteles gris plata, y una auténtica bola disco rodeada de nueve más- eran así de nerds- más pequeñas colgaba sobre la pista, un par de enormes pantallas completando la decoración.(11) Un también enorme festón de nacimiento colgaba sobre una de las mesas, incluyendo el obligatorio globo plateado con cintas azules que proclamaba “ IT’S A BOY!”, y tenía algunas polaroid del potatolímero enganchadas a sus festones.  
Tony podía ver que Bruce, sentado en el escalón que bajaba a la pista de baile, estaba temblando.  
\- Bruce…-  
\- Vete, Tony- dijo el físico, y sus puños apretados temblaron. Su mirada sombría se volvió a Tony al fin, que no se había movido, y había una chispa verde en sus ojos que decía claramente: deseo destruir todo.  
\- Dime qué puedo hacer- dijo Tony en voz baja.- Dime qué quieres. Te lo daré. Dime qué hago, pero dime lo que estás pensando, ¿Bruce, por favor…?-

Need to go need to go need to go  
Gonna hurt them all gonna hurt them all  
What I’ve done What I am doing What I’m gonna do

\- Necesito irme-dijo Bruce, sus palabras casi balbuceadas, enronquecidas por el sonido dentro de su cabeza. Hulk se removía, y dio unos pasos hacia la salida, para encontrarse con Tony en su camino.- Sal. No quiero…-  
\- No puedo dejarte salir, Bruce. Lo siento- dijo Tony, y su rostro realmente parecía dolido.- No can do, big guy. Lo siento.-  
\- Necesito aire. Déjame salir.-  
\- No.-  
\- Tony, ¡maldita sea! ¡Sal del camino! –  
\- No.-  
Los ojos de Bruce destellaron verde, y empujó a Tony, su fuerza superándolo; pero Tony, aunque trastabilló, no se movió.  
\- ¡Entonces es cierto! ¿Te crees que puedes tenerme prisionero? ¡¿Que el ratoncito NUNCA va a intentar salir?! ¡¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme, Tony Stark?!-  
\- Probablemente sólo te demoraré- dijo Tony sombríamente.  
\- Tony, sal del medio. No quieres que el otro tipo salga aquí en mitad de tu Torre y…-  
\- Mejor aquí que en el centro de New York. Allá hay nueve millones de personas y apostaría a que sólo una en diez mil tiene habilidades. Acá hay siete, de las que sólo tres somos humanos normales. La proporción es mejor acá que allá para que no mates a ningún inocente. Nótese que yo no me pongo en esa lista, además. Si me matas, tú y Pepper lo heredan todo, y capaz y que hasta se queden juntos… -  
\- Tony…- murmuró Bruce. El verde en sus ojos retrocedió un poco, y jadeando e inclinado como un viejo, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.  
\- Respira hondo. Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Pasará, Bruce, pasará, te lo juro. Estoy acá- dijo Tony, sin tocarlo, cerca suyo, encuclillándose, su voz cálida y tranquila.- No lo sabré yo. Los conozco bien… Pasará…-  
Bruce bajó las manos derrotadas entre las rodillas, y con la cabeza inclinada musitó.- Podría haberte matado. Voy a acabar matándote, Tony, maldita sea. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que casi hice? Casi…-  
\- Cometiste un error, Bruce. Como todo el mundo.-  
\- ¡Casi le borro el libre albedrío a una prisionera de guerra, a un súpersoldado! Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano y estaba convencido… ¡Convencido de lo que estaba haciendo! Tony, fue igual que con Hulk, mi arrogancia no me deja ver, cada vez que alguien me da poder lo que hago es…-  
\- Respira. Hondo- ordenó Tony, y Bruce obedeció, aunque había vuelto a temblar.- Bruce, de todos modos hiciste algo que ni los psiquiatras se hubieran atrevido a hacer. No sólo diagnosticaste correctamente algo sin precedentes, diseñaste el tratamiento; y fue Libby, recuerda, quien pidió quedarse con la personalidad más reciente, no fue como si tú…-  
\- ¡Por la mierda, Tony!- ladró Bruce, su palma golpeando el suelo con un golpe seco.- ¡No es un tema de ego! No estoy furioso porque me haya equivocado, estoy espantado de lo que casi hice, casi la…-  
\- Sí, bueno- dijo Tony, los brazos cruzados, sin alterarse ante la nueva explosión.- Te dije que era el miedo. -  
Eso paró a Bruce en seco. El verde abandonó sus ojos lentamente, y con un parpadeo, respiró hondo, se frotó la cara, y con un gesto de incredulidad hundió el rostro en las manos.  
\- Es… el miedo a lastimar a otros. Creo que Hulk sólo lo ha exacerbado, pero para ti, es una fobia. El sólo pensar que casi lastimaste a alguien sin querer es suficiente para…- susurró Tony, y Bruce se abrazó a sí mismo, meciéndose un poco, recogiendo las rodillas hasta que pudo apoyar la frente en ellas. Era increíble cómo un hombre adulto y de huesos anchos lograba hacerse tan pequeño.  
\- Steve me va a odiar. Me confió a Libby y…-  
\- Steve estará demasiado ocupado saltando en una pata y gritando viva, fuegos artificiales incluídos, con Libby cosida a su lado por su bienestar, como para enojarse con nada- dijo Tony, y hubo un rumor que podría haber sido una risa en otras circunstancias en lo profundo del pecho de Bruce.- Clint, jodido Clint, definitivamente podría haber hecho las cosas un poco menos dramáticas…-  
\- Sólo estás enojado porque resultó que sí es más listo que los dos.-  
\- Barton *no* es más listo que yo. Yo no he trabajado en el problema de Libby: habla por ti- dijo Tony con aspereza.- Además, sólo lo resolvió porque el libre albedrío es una puta obsesión suya.-  
\- Clint fue más listo. Que los dos- dijo Bruce, terminantemente, pero al fin había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y alzó la cabeza, aunque aún se abrazaba a sí mismo en el gesto de autoconsuelo de los heridos.- Acéptalo. Te hablé lo suficiente del caso, y si hubieras prestado la atención mínima, deberías…-  
\- No te estaba escuchando. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas más útiles que podías hacer con esos labios mientras divagabas sobre memorias…- se burló Tony, y Bruce al fin rió.  
\- Lo sabía. Me quieres sólo por mi cuerpo. No me respetas nada, nada- agregó, temblando un poco más.  
\- ¿Quieres ir a tenderte un rato? O…-  
\- ¿Es cierto que tocas el piano?- dijo Bruce súbitamente.  
\- Pésimo. Y canto peor.-  
\- No es cierto- dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros.- Con tus dones matemáticos, es imposible que seas mal músico. Pepper me contó la historia del bar mitzvah…-  
\- Oh, por el Deuteronomio, la voy a matar.-  
\- Toca algo para mí, Tony- dijo Bruce, y levantándose lentamente, como si le doliera, avanzó hacia el gran piano. Se sentó pesadamente en una esquina de la banqueta, y Tony se acomodó al otro lado, sus ojos suavizados.  
\- ¿Duele?-  
\- Cuando le niego que… salga… es como un calambre- dijo Bruce despacio.- Toca algo para que se calme. La música… siempre ayuda.-  
\- No te burles…- dijo Tony como advertencia, antes de abrir el piano. Bruce le dirigió esa sonrisa cansada y dolida que Tony amaba y odiaba a la vez, y cuando él empezó una melodía familiar y simple Bruce, sentado de espaldas al piano, apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, respirando hondo.  
(12)  
\- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Tony sin dejar de tocar.  
\- He tenido… ataques de furia muy violentos sin transformarme. Esto no era más que un miedo… vago y simple y casi…-  
\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que era el miedo. No era más que miedo, ¿verdad?-  
\- Fue… ansiedad y miedo, supongo- Bruce, que aún respiraba rápido, el verde aún girando en sus pupilas, cerró los ojos.- Dame unos momentos… Sólo quisiera no tener miedo nunca más.-  
\- No tienes que tenerlo nunca más. ¿No lo ves? Ross te daba miedo, y ahora ya no tiene por qué. Estallar inesperadamente entre nosotros tampoco… Lo controlamos juntos, ¿lo viste? No debes tener miedo nunca más… Los destruiremos a todos juntos, te lo juro.-  
\- Tony, no puedes mejorar toda mi vida así…-  
\- Puedo tratar-dijo Tony tercamente.- Puedo tratar todos los jodidos días de mi vida, y pagarle a una puta dinastía de ninjas para que lo haga cuando yo me muera…-  
\- Me conformo con no tener miedo hoy- dijo Bruce, con súbita dulzura.  
\- No lo tengas. Hoy arriesguémonos juntos- susurró Tony.- No tengas miedo, estoy contigo… Every single day, every word you say… I’ll be watching you…- 

Oh can’t you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

La canción acabó con un acorde lento y profundo, y en el silencio maravilloso que siguió, Tony inclinó la cabeza para besar los rizos contra su hombro, para apartarlos y rozar su frente, atraerlo hacia sí; y el brazo de Bruce le rodeó la cintura, su aliento al fin tranquilo…  
\- 911, estoy llamando para reportar… un stalker.- dijo una voz masculina y burlona, el shock tan violento que Tony casi se cayó al saltar sobre sus pies mientras Bruce se giraba, inconscientemente protegiéndolo, los flashes verdes en sus ojos. Pero sólo era Clint, equilibrado en las vigas de acero de las que colgaban las bolas de disco, con el arco tendido y la postura de un asesino perfecto, a pesar de que seguía en pantalón de buzo y camiseta de ejercicio.(13)  
\- BARTON, ¡¿qué MIERDA te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¡Bájate de ahí, pelotudo!!- bramó Tony, pero Bruce alzó una mano. Había incredulidad en sus ojos, y luego súbita, desolada comprensión, que en su rostro se parecía mucho a una paz resignada.  
\- Clint…- dijo, en voz baja. Apoyando una mano en la viga, Clint se dejó caer al suelo, ligero como un pájaro; sin que el arco perdiese en ningún momento su blanco, que era la garganta de Bruce.  
\- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Baja esa mierda o te meto un repulsor en la jeta, Barton, lo digo en serio…!- amenazó Tony, pero Bruce volvió a alzar la mano para callarlo con un gesto suave, y luego habló, esa resignación en su voz con un deje de humor negro.  
\- Me imaginaba que sería Natasha.-  
\- Despierte, doc. Hace mucho tiempo que SHIELD sabe que Nat lo adora.-  
\- Me imaginé que les preocuparía un poco.-  
\- Ya todos saben que si Stark se vuelve súpervillano usted se va con él, y Nat detrás. Coulson hasta tiene un plan de contingencia formado, que involucra al Cap derrotando a Nat y a Thor parando a Stark…-  
\- ¿Y tú paras a Hulk? ¿De verdaaad te crees eso?- siseó Tony, su rostro tan amenazante que ya era casi el súpervillano.  
Clint avanzó, sin responder. Sólo entonces Tony vio en la única flecha que tenía, la que llevaba tendida en el arco, que la cabeza era un contenedor; y allí, un líquido rojizo enganchado a algo como un pequeño detonador palpitaba como una lucecita.  
\- ¡BARTON!- bramó Tony, viendo con espanto que la flecha estaba en la cuerda: si Clint sólo estornudaba, estaba tan cerca que…  
Bruce dio un paso, y luego otro. Se colocó frente a la flecha, y cuando la punta casi tocó el espacio entre sus cejas, bajó la cabeza, mirando a Clint a los ojos; y la flecha bajó, apuntando a sus labios, su cuello, su pecho.  
Después se volvió, y apartándose los rizos de la nuca, pegó el mentón al pecho, su índice señalando.  
\- Si lo vas a hacer, tendrías que hacerlo aquí, entre las C3 y C4. Hulk tiene las C1 y C2 fusionadas como los neanderthals. Aquí, si entra bien, cortarías la médula en seco y paralizarías el bulbo raquídeo de inmediato.-  
\- No dolería- dijo Clint, en voz baja.  
\- No, no dolería nada- dijo Bruce con dulzura.  
Clint asintió, y despacio, sacó la flecha de la cuerda; y con su mano encallecida y llena de cicatrices, se la tendió a Bruce.  
\- No- dijo él, y susurró.- Guárdala. Si alguna vez es necesario, prefiero que seas tú, Clint- dijo, cerrando la mano de Clint alrededor de la flecha que SHIELD había diseñado para matar a Bruce Banner.  
Clint jadeó, perdiendo la rigidez en su postura, y con un paso que fue casi como caer, rodeó a Bruce con los brazos; apretándolo frenéticamente, respirando en su cuello, los ojos cerrados con fuerza.  
\- … Como Judas, me sentía como Judas… Pensé… Pensé que te había gatillado… No quería…-  
\- No podías saber lo que esto podía hacerme…- susurró Bruce en respuesta, su mano yendo a acariciar el corto cabello rubio.- Clint, está bien…-  
\- ¿SHIELD te asignó como misión matar a Bruce?- la voz de Tony era de hielo y acero.- ¡¿Desde cuándo, Barton?!-  
\- Desde antes de que lo conociera- dijo Clint, y hubo un temblor en su voz, pero luego alzó ojos también endurecidos.- No me digas que no pensaste que le iban a poner un seguro…-  
\- Un seguro, ¡no una puta flecha en la nuca, Barton! Llevas un año viviendo con él, con nosotros, y todo este tiempo… Joder, ¡¡si con razón dicen que ladrones y asesinos no se reforman nunca de verdad…!!-  
\- Una palabra más y me transformo, echo el piano por la ventana y a los dos detrás- siseó Bruce.- Clint, si alguien tiene que tenerla, prefiero con toda mi alma que seas tú. Tony, querías que perdiera el miedo: el saber que hay alguien no sólo dispuesto, sino capaz de pararme, me da una paz que no puedes ni siquiera imaginarte.-  
\- ¿¡Le estás dando las gracias por planear matarte!?-  
\- Le estoy dando las gracias por ser mi red de seguridad- dijo Bruce sin cinismo, antes de volverse a Tony, y agarrándolo del brazo lo sacó de la sala.- Gracias, Clint.-  
\- ¡No hemos terminado, Barton…!- exclamó Tony, pero Clint, aunque había tenido los ojos húmedos, ahora había vuelto a sonreír. Claramente, haber confesado al fin ese secreto le había devuelto mucha paz.  
\- Oiga, doc. Más que red de seguridad prefiero ser mantita de seguridad. Con las mantitas se duerme, sabe…-  
\- THAT’S IT, BARTON!!-  
\- Tony… Deberías estar agradecido- dijo Bruce, que caminaba bastante rápido e iba, notó Tony con interés, directo a sus habitaciones.- No quiero ni pensar cómo se ha sentido todo este tiempo, con ese secreto…-  
\- Sí, bueno, como el asesino a sueldo que era debe estar acostumbrado… ¡Aw!-  
\- Voy a brindar con él esta noche, y tú proveerás el alcohol- dijo Bruce, y el humor negro había vuelto a su voz cuando tras dejar el ascensor privado, lo empujó al penthouse, lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama y le desabrochó los pantalones rápidamente.- Y todo con una sonrisa.-  
\- Estás… No me estoy quejando, ¿pero estás seguro de esto, justo después de casi…?- Tony tuvo un sobresalto cuando agarrando las perneras de sus jeans, Bruce se los quitó de un tirón, y arrojándolos por sobre el hombro se arrodilló entre sus rodillas como un gran predador.  
\- No puedes ponerte pantalones de vestir con esto.- dijo Bruce, como si eso justificase todo, y el hombre tembloroso y afectado que hacía una hora parecía a punto de disolverse en lágrimas, bajó la cabeza y agarrándole el muslo, cubrió de besos y lamidas la juntura con la cadera, devorando la línea roja que había dejado la cintita. A Tony se le escapó un grito y tuvo que agarrarse de la colcha para no revolverse: el contacto ardiente y húmedo, y tan determinado, había alertado todos sus nervios; el vello erizado, su sexo palpitando bajo los briefs. Bruce ignoró su miembro ahí tan cerca, y siguió el camino de la cinta, bruscamente volteándolo boca abajo y siguiendo hacia la juntura bajo sus nalgas: haciendo que Tony gimiese, maldijera, y se aferrara al edredón con los dientes apretados.  
\- Bru… ah… Bruce… aah… es… me… me… AH…-  
\- Rimming (14)- dijo Bruce, su voz tranquila y profesoral, deslizando un pulgar especulativo por la juntura de sus muslos.- Nunca lo he hecho. ¿Es agradable, Tony?-  
\- Ah… ¡Ah! B-b…- Tony trató de hablar y no pudo, cuando sintió primero la lengua y luego los dientes de Bruce justo bajo el pliegue de su nalga, el muslo temblando bajo las manos del físico.  
\- Cuando volvamos de la fiesta, te bañaré, te penetraré y luego te voy a hacer rimming hasta que te desmayes. En ese orden.- dijo Bruce con voracidad, y lo mordió. Tony hundió la cara en el colchón y gritó, y luego sintió a Bruce sentarse sobre su espalda, aún completamente vestido, haciendo algo… (15)  
\- Q-qué... ¿qué cuernos…?- balbuceó, echando la cabeza atrás para poder ver qué hacía. Bruce, la jodida cinta de lana prensada en la mano, deshacía algunos eslabones con ayuda de los dientes. Luego, cuando la cinta midió al menos setenta centímetros, rodeó la cintura de Tony con ella y la ató, dejándola floja esta vez.  
\- Me voy de compras- dijo Bruce conversacionalmente, bajándose con un saltito.- Necesito algo decente para esta noche.-  
\- Mi closet…- murmuró Tony, intentando enderezarse aunque la erección abandonada que tenía casi lo había mareado.  
\- Quiero algo mío. Algo… obscenamente caro, si me voy a parar a tu lado- dijo Bruce especulativamente.- Volveré a las seis.-  
\- Voy c-cont…-  
\- No: tienes que recibir a Rhodey, y a Pepper…- dijo Bruce, y se apoyó en la cama, mirando a Tony a los ojos. Había una especie de enloquecida alegría allí, abandono casi. Tony no sabía si asustarse o desear que nunca se acabara ese rush, aún cuando todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le latían tras tantas emociones desatadas. Y él que había dicho que prefería un enema de lejía a una escena emocional…  
\- Te amo- dijo, porque era todo lo que podía decir. Una extraña expresión pétrea pasó por los ojos de Bruce, e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo, larga, lenta, posesivamente. Cuando al fin lo soltó, Tony respiraba a bocanadas.  
\- Te amo demasiado como para ponerte a salvo- dijo Bruce.- Que Dios me maldiga- agregó, antes de salir.

*******************************  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQkBeOisNM0  
(2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRvtiuDa3gw  
(3)http://www.scmp.com/article/964823/where-go-boats  
(4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv4s0wdDOK0  
(5)http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zama60/11988414/36431/36431_320.jpg  
(6)https://i1.wp.com/nerdbastards.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/image.png  
(7) Que eran Clint-una vez asignado a cuidarla-, Bruce-con quien se había carteado por años, originalmente Banner@aol.com a YOUJANE@altavista.uk- y Tony -que había tratado de reclutarla para Stark Industries varias veces (deficiencia de “1 cargo de físico cuántico” que ya había subsanado en su pozo de Recursos Humanos él solito, muchas gracias, actualmente)  
(8) La recuperación cognitiva tras Loki para Clint había tomado mucho más que un montaje de un par de horas atado a una silla.Sólo Natasha sabía los detalles: sabía del cuidadoso estudio de deprogramción que SHIELD le había hecho, sabía de las noches en que Clint no logrba sentirse seguro durmiendo en su cama en las barracas y acababa paseándose por los bres hasta que lo echaban al amanecer, sabía de los incontables amaneceres que sorprendían a Clint llevándose la flecha número mil a la oreja tras horas y horas de práctica. No fue hasta que se mudaron la Torre Stark, luego la Avengers Tower, que Clint volvió a dormir, y sólo después de que Tony y Jarvis le hubiesen mostrado las 27 barreras de seguridad que tomría poder entrar a sus habitaciones, eso sin contar que los pisos de Steve, Thor y Natasha estaban debajo suyo y el de Bruce encima.En la Torre, si la voz de Loki lo perseguía, podía ir a buscar a Thor, cuyo tono profundo, aunque fuera con el mismo acento, estba lleno de paz: si la memoria del frío de la magia de Loki lo helaba, allí estaba el apartmento de Steve, siempre con el termostato más caliente que los otros, o Bruce y sus tés especiados y su curry que arroz que picaba como el infierno para espantar el frío. y si la soledad se le llenaba de los fantasmas de sus muertos, podía bajar al apartmento de Natasha o al garaje de Tony, en donde siempre ellos dos estaban haciendo algo algo y podían alargarle un destornillador y un trapo y aceite, para que se ocupara de armas que en sus manos, significaban seguridad, y ante esas dos presencias, cuyo firme realismo podían espantar todos los espectros, Clint podía pasar horas puliendo cañones o testeando repulsores charlando ...  
Todo eso lo había curado más que cualquier psiquiatra o medicamentos. Había sido en la Torre que Clint había vuelto a reír.  
(9)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQPFGt-Uh2E  
(10)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InohkniWnI4  
(11)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c8/a6/6d/c8a66ddbea085344d082d984ad2e045c.jpg  
(12)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_esxcy0P94  
(13)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/65/24/fe/6524fe38320f14442092f5cfa0654330.jpg  
(14) Conocido vulgarmente como “kiss my ass”, para quien no esté familiarizado con la terminología. Para detalles más gráficos, http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=rimming  
(15)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/59/b9/cc/59b9ccda2782a743ef387b4bd0c977ea.jpg


	17. HEART BEATING FOR YOU

CAPITULO 17  
HEART BEATING FOR YOU

Nada voy a hacer   
Rebuscando en las heridas del pasado   
No voy a perder   
Yo no quiero ser un tipo de otro lado (1)

 

\- … Banner? En serio?- Rhodey se frotó la nuca, y tomó aire entre los dientes antes de tomar un sorbo de su whisky lleno de hielo.- Porqué no me sorprende? Es decir, siempre he sabido que eres tecnosexual, pero encamarte con una bomba H?-   
\- Espérate a que lo veas en acción. Podría bramar y decirte el millón de cosas que me dan ganas de acostarme con él, y no tienen nada que ver con su problemita verde, pero tienes toda la noche para juzgar tú mismo. Si por la mañana me dices que es una mala idea, juro por Tesla que te escucho.-  
\- Le tienes fe, eh?-  
\- Posiblemente es una de las únicas cosas a las que les tengo fe.-

Todo el resto del mundo se había ido a arreglarse. Tony, para el que usar trajes formales que costaban lo que un Testarrosa era una segunda piel(2) , y Rhodey, que había llegado vestido con un exquisito Tom Ford color cobre, (3) esperaban pacientemente bebiendo y charlando en la terraza a las siete, compartiendo whisky con mucho hielo y una bandeja de sabrosos canapés.

\- Wow. Nunca pensé ver el día…-  
\- No lo digas.-  
\- Es que seriamente, es tan raro…-  
\- Rhodey, Cállate.-  
\- Y qué pasa con Pepper, Tones?-   
\- Sospecho que le gusta más él de lo que nunca le gusté yo. En serio, salen a comer a mi espalda y se secretean por texto todo el santo…-  
\- Tony. Hablo en serio.- dijo Rhodey, y había un chispazo en sus honestos ojos oscuros. Rhodey era un hombre apuesto, y un guerrero feroz: pero ninguna de esas cosas se te venían a la cabeza al conocerlo. Lo primero que se te venía a la cabeza al verlo, era que el tipo de persona a la que podía confiarle un secreto, algo frágil o algo importante. Rhodey era… firme. Sólido. Era una roca en un mundo cambiante, y Tony más de una vez, en sus años de MIT, había pensado que lo amaba: a él, el tipo que toleró y apoyó a un muchacho genio, díscolo, loco, de duelo. 

Con los años había comprendido que lo amaba, sí, y que lo amaría siempre, con el modo envolvente e imparable de Tony Stark, que podía pasar del afecto al sexo y de la dádiva al cariño sin contemplaciones. Tony amaba, sin barreras ni sutilezas: no se las habían enseñado. Si graduaba sus afectos de regreso, era en respuesta a cómo los demás graduaban los suyos hacia él. 

Bruce había sido en el primero en amarlo con la misma total dedicación. Y Tony, que se sabía dominante y exclusivo, se dio cuenta que no había sabido lo que era posesividad hasta tener al científico indestructible de corazón tan frágil bajo su cuerpo.

Rhodey, en cambio, sólo había querido volar. Tony se lo había dado. Pepper había querido darle orden al mundo: Tony también se lo había dado, y de ambos, Tony no pedía nada más que su afecto.

Y lo tenía.

\- Hey.- dijo Rhodey, y le arrojó un canapé, que Tony atrapó con la boca, en uno de sus muchos juegos.- Ser superhéroe te ha hecho bin… es emulación? Vivir con esos tanques te ha puesto autonsciente? Veo menor ojeras, mas musculos y mucho mejor color… ciándo fue la ultima, Tones?-  
\- La última que?-  
\- la última borrachera?-  
\- No me creeras si te digo que no me acuerdo. JARVIS. Cuándo me pegué la ultima tranca?- dijo Tony levantándose (4)  
\- Eso sería la noche que el Dr. Banner regresó de Somalia, sir. Hace seis meses y dos semanas.-   
\- Seis me…- Rhodey miró al techo acusatoriamente.- Finalmente lo programaste para mentir??-  
\- Es la santa verdad.- Tony se recostó en el sofá, y lanzando otro canapé al aire lo agarró de nuevo con la boca.- Además que Bruce se la pasa metiéndome verduras. – se giró, y bramó.- En formato comida! Por la boca! Rhodey, eres una persona asquerosa!-

\- Conociendo tu odio por todo lo que no sea frito, la factibilidad iba mejor por…!- Rhodey se interrumpió con una carcajada, y Tony movió la cabeza, antes de dejar colgar la cabeza atrás y emitir un sonido un poco caballuno.

El ascensor se había abierto, y de él había emergido Pepper, increíblemente guapa con unos palazzo y un top estampado que dejaba ver la curva exquisita de su cuello, su espalda, los hermosos brazos. (5) Tony le echó una mirada a Rhodey, que parecía que se había tragado la lengua, y por un momento se preguntó cómo no había visto antes: lo siguiente fue que notó cómo tras Pepper venían Natasha y Bruce, y aunque la belleza de Natasha (6) en un simple vestido-short de encaje durazno era estupidizante, fue Bruce quien lo dejó mudo. (7)   
Por ahí había pasado un peluquero, un estilista y posiblmente un fashion coach. O Pepper. 

Cuántas cosas le debía a esa mujer. Tony se dio cuenta que había hecho cortocircuito, porque no sólo estaba empezando a pensar en code de nuevo, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar qué bien se ve eso, ojalá Bruce aceptara ponerse algo así, aunque tenía a Bruce delante, y que por una vez, era la exacta antítesis del arrugado,prematuramente envejecido y encogido científico que todo amaban tanto. 

Los rizos estaban recortados y peinados, sus resortes oscuros muy definidos. La camisa tenía un deje plateado que destacaba el tostado de su piel naturalmente morena, y los pantalones rectos enfatizaban las largas piernas, y las caderas estrechas y seductoras: Tony pensaba privadamente que Bruce tenía una trasero mucho mejor que el suyo propio, aunque podía estar un poquito sesgado. 

Ajustando la camisa, una chaqueta sin mangas con la espalda gris oscuro y el frente de suave hilo cremoso, enfatizaba el cuerpo sólido de Bruce, tan masculino. Podía ser que el hambre le hubiera arrebatado los posibles músculos que debería haber tenido, o que la cintura estuviera demasiado marcada, para ser un hombre de huesos anchos, con la chaqueta destacando esa estrechez: pero se veía guapo, guapo y devorable, y no tenía que ver con todo el vestuario de diseñador, los gemelos oscuros destellando en su cuello, el peinado de esos rizos salvajes. 

No: tenía que ver con que le brillaban los ojos, su sonrisa era serena y feliz, y al verlo, era carnívora también. Tony estaba devastador, y sabía que lo estaba: se conocía a la perfección, y sabía lo que el rojo le hacía a su piel y a su cabello oscuro. Con una camisa roja, casaca y pantalones color rosa negra, y un hilo blanco pespunteando la corbata, Tony se irguió, disfrutando el modo en que la mirada de Bruce se había vuelto voraz al recorrerlo de pie s cabeza, deteniéndose en su cintura en donde, bajo el cinturón, la maldita cinta parecía quemarle: no porque en realidad le molestase la inofensiva lanita, sino porque sabía que cada uno de los milímetros de piel que tocaba, más tarde o más temprano tenía la lengua de Bruce…

\- Coronel Rhodes.- dijo Bruce, y Tony tuvo que sacarse mentalmente del camino en que sus pensamientos iban, que era una carretera en bajada, y colocarse con el equivalente a una grúa mental en otro camino, cualquier camino, el que fuera. – Mi nombre es Bruce Banner. Supongo que ha oído hablar de mí.-

\- No es primera vez que vengo, pero aparentemente las otras ocasiones has estado con trabajo muy importante. O era un eufemismo para decir que Martini aquí se negaba a dejarte salir a jugar?- dijo Rhodey, pero había una vibración en su voz. Era fácil detectar bajo la simple frase un “ porqué se estaba escondiendo, Doctor Banner?”.

\- Bruce hace un trabajo sumamente importante con Bannermed…- empezó Pepper, bendito fuera su buen corazón. No, pensó Tony, no era sólo buen corazón: Pepper lo defendía como solía defender a Tony, con los tonos airados y orgullosos de una madre, pero claro, se había acostado ( abundante, entusiástica, regularmente) con Tony: no con Bruce, al menos que él supiera.

\- Además somos personas que apreciamos mucho la privacidad.- dijo Natasha, y si había un retintín en su voz, algo amenazante a pesar del delicado vestido y la camelia crema que se había prendido a un costado de los rizos.

\- No he tenido buena experiencia con los miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas.- dijo Bruce, estrechando su mano, sus ojos fijos en los oscuros y profundos de Rhodey.- Pero tratándose de un amigo de Tony, es un placer. Lo siento, Coronel.-

\- No lo sientas, y llámame James.- dijo Rhodes, cruzando una mirada un poco asombrada con Tony, al ver que las chicas escoltaban inmediatamente a la mesa del ponche.- Qué les da? Seguro que es gay?-

\- No es gay. Es bi, y demi, creo.- dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es Bruce.- acabó, por toda explicación, vaciando su copa.- Maria!- llamó, porque el ascensor había vuelto a abrirse, y una mujer alta y de cabello oscuro, esculturalmente hermosa, en un elegante vestido rojo corto, se había quedado parada allí, su belleza y su distinción chocando un poco con la inseguridad de estar allí sola, con su carterita en ambas manos.(8) - Maria, éste es Rhodey, mi mejor amigo, un jodido piloto suicida y graduado del MIT. Le gustan los tragos con sombrillas ridículas, y es hetero, uy qué hetero, mega hetero, hetero al cubo con rayita de periódico encima del largo de pi. Ah, esos músculos son todos suyos, no es relleno. Y es War Machine. Rhodey, ésta es Maria Hill. Entreténganse y reciban gente mientras voy a rescatar al padre de mis hijos.- dijo Tony, entregándole la copa vacía a Maria, un canapé a Rhodey, y largándose.

\- No me vas a presentar, Stark?- ladró Maria, su cuidadoso aspecto arruinándose un poco por la postura militar.

\- Nah. A Rhodey le gusta más cuando tiene que esforzarse! Los ojos en la cara, Rhodey!- dijo Tony alegremente, desapareciendo entre las columnas de cintas plateadas que colgaban alrededor de la pista. Rhodey rodó los ojos, y Maria, tras encogerse de hombros, se echó el canapé a la boca.

\- Lo aguantas gratis, en serio?- preguntó al fin, a lo que Rhodey hizo un mohín y miró el vaso vacío.

\- Con alcohol. Quieres algo?-

 

*****************

\- Invitó a Maria Hill? Clint va a flipar. Lleva años intentando hacerla sonrojarse. Por las cosas que le ha dicho, hasta Fury se ha sonrojado. Creo que Maria no tiene el gen.- comentó Natasha, mientras Bruce se cargaba su copa de helado de piña. Pepper, al otro lado, se cruzó de brazos.  
\- Entonces está en la obligación de tener hijos con Steve, para eliminar el maldito gen que hace que la gente como él y yo parezcamos semáforos a la más mínima…-

\- Te sorprenderá que hay quien lo encuentra sexy, en particular en rubias y pelirrojas.- dijo Bruce, aplastando el helado para que entrase más y lamiendo el borde cuando se rebalsó.- No veo necesidad de intentar eliminar esa variabilidad genética. Además, Tony la invitó porque amenazó a Ross en mi defensa.- acabó en voz baja, volviéndose con ojos muy suaves hacia el billonario que se acercaba.

\- Pensé que la había invitado por jugársela a Fury…- musitó Natasha, pero Bruce inclinó la cabeza.

\- Tony es menos retorcido de lo que piensas. Y mucho más leal.- musitó, antes de sonreírle a Tony.- Hablábamos de que hay quien encuentra sexy los sonrojos en rubias y pelirrojas, Tony.-

\- Quién encuentra sexy eso?- musitó Tony con un mohín burlón a las dos.

\- Yo.- dijo Bruce, antes de esbozar su sonrisa más malvada (9) y llenarse la cara de helado. Tony paseó la mirada por ambas, antes de susurrar.

\- Rojo y rosado es una mezcla extraña, pero te queda bien, Gorbachov…- 

Natasha agarró a Pepper y se la llevó a mezclarse con algunos ejecutivos de Stark Industries que Tony había invitado para el comienzo de la noche, murmurando cosas en ruso. Tony se volvió a Bruce, que seguía lamiendo prístino helado blanco de piña con toda inocencia.  
\- He creado un monstruo. Verdecito no es más que el ensayo. Tú pretendes que esta noche acabe en orgía?-  
\- Sí, pero sólo tuya y mía. O al menos tú y yo en nuestro dormitorio, si Thor decide llevarse dos docenas junto a Jane a su habitación no soy un tipo que juzgue a otros…- Bruce continuó con su helado disciplentemente.- Ah, te compré algo.-

\- Si es otra cintita…- gimió Tony, pero Bruce se buscó en los bolsillos, sacó un papelito doblado lo abrió y lo sostuvo a la luz, dejando la copa al lado y lamiéndose los labios.

A Tony le tomó un minutito darse cuenta que lo que sostenía era una aguja, e hizo un sonido de resignación.

\- No, tonto.- Bruce se rió, y acercándose, tomo su corbata y la clavó allí. La cabeza era un diminuto trébol de cornalina verde brillante radiactivo, de cuatro hojas, no más grande que un guisante (10).- Es para… la suerte. La vamos a necesitar, porque no me voy a ninguna parte, Tony.- susurró. Luego, al notar el silencio de Tony, recogió la mano, y su postura se encogió un poco.- Claro, si quieres. Debí notar que no combinaba con tu ropa, no tienes que usarla, no… si no estás seguro de que me quede después de lo de hoy, podría…-

Tony siguió guardando silencio, y Bruce hizo un gesto para rozar su mano, que abortó, y luego intentó encontrar su mirada, pero Tony había apartado la vista.

\- Tony? Quieres que…?-

\- Dijimos sin miedo esta noche, Bruce.- susurró Tony. El rostro de Bruce se endureció, y con manos suaves pero fuertes e irresistibles, tomó a Tony de los hombros y lo volvió hacia él.

\- Tony Stark.- musitó.- Puedo quedarme contigo? Es el único lugar en donde deseo estar.- 

Tony asintió, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo. El alivio que las firmes palabras de Bruce le produjera era inenarrable. Y sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de Bruce, algo intenso y determinado, pero aún con un deje de miedo, que le dijo que aún a pesar de todo, Bruce Banner aún no había dado por descontada su respuesta.

Idiota. Adorable idiota.

*********************

. Aún no estás listo?- dijo la voz de Steve Rogers desde el umbral. Clint tuvo un sobresalto: para un hombre de ese tamaño, no oírlo acercarse era casi imposible, pero, sentado en la terraza justo bajo el helipuerto, Clint había estado acodado, el sniper que no sabía lo que era el vértigo, en la barra que colgaba sobre la entrada principal al lobby de la Torre Stark, 90 pisos más abajo. (11)

Una gran cantidad de luces y automóviles de acomodaban allí, mayormente de prensa para entrevistar a las pocas celebridades y personalidades que Tony había invitado. Era una fiesta muy exclusiva: a diferencia de la gala de los Avengers, cargada de autoridades y artistas, militares y políticos, esta vez la lista de invitados era muy eclética: dibujantes de comics se cruzaban con profesores de filosofía, Eric Selvig se codeaba con Sarah McLachlan, y David E. Kelley subía en ascensor con Kathryn Bigelow.

\- Creo que viene hasta George Martin, para que Thor y yo le peguemos por Nymeria.- dijo Clint. Era imposible disimular su voz algo quebrada, pero cuando se giró, sus ojos estaban secos.- hasta invitó a Katie Couric, para ti.-  
\- Estás diciendo que invitó solamente gente que nosotros podíamos querer conocer y charlar con?- dijo Steve admirado, echando una ojeada a la calle iluminada.  
\- No te habías dado cuenta? Hasta está el tipo que está haciendo Barnum en Broadway, para mí.- dijo Clint, pero aunque sonreía, su gesto era sombrío.  
\- No vas a cambiarte?- dijo Steve, un poco sorprendido de los serio que se veía Clint, aún jeans y camiseta. Steve se había puesto sus mejores pantalones claros de terno, pero no había habido forma de autoconvencerse de que no parecía un viejo con el tres piezas que SHIELD le había entergado como parte de su vestuario, y al fin se había quedado con sólo la camisa bien abrochada, sweater y los pantalones.(12)  
Clint no respondió, acodándose en la barandilla.  
\- Clint, si no llegas, vas a lastimar los sentimientos de Tony. Se ha esforzado mucho para que esta fiesta sea inolvidable para todos.-  
\- Ciertamente ha sido inolvidable para él.- dijo Clint ásperamente.- Vete a la fiesta, Cap. Libby te espera, no es así?-  
La sonrisa de Steve era incontrolable y casi avergonzada, pero cuando avanzó, su fuerte bícep rozó el de Clint, apenas unos centímetros más abajo.  
\- Gracias. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que decidas ir a cambiarte de ropa.-  
\- No tienes que pastorearnos a todos como ovejas, Steve. Podemos perfectamente…-  
\- Clint.- dijo Steve, y su voz era profunda e hipnótica.- Me pediste que confiara en ti, pero hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para hacerme dudar. Porqué? No era necesario ponerme a prueba, sabes?-  
\- Porque soy así de perverso?- dijo Clint, girándose irritado.- Herir gente se me da natural. Se me da mejor que la arquería. Y eso explica tanto lo de Nat también, y…-  
\- Querías a Libby para ti? Aunque fuera un poco?- dijo Steve, y Clint se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito, de espaldas a la noche.  
\- Qué?-  
\- Querías a Libby para ti, Clint?- dijo Steve, la voz baja.- Porque no me da miedo competir.-  
\- Palabras menos éticas no creo haberte oído. Está en recuperación aún, Cap.- dijo Clint, la cara dudosa.  
\- Bah. Tú esperaste hasta que Natasha estuviera perfectamente curada antes?- soltó Steve, y Clint se envaró.  
\- Antes de qué?- siseó.  
\- Antes de enamorarte de ella?-

Clint apretó la mandíbula y al fin movió la cabeza, tras una larga pausa. Sus silencios eran expresivos y tensos: Steve había conocido a alguien cuyos silencios eran exactamente iguales.

No era justo compararlos: tenían vidas distintas. Tenían cosas diferentes: el humor casi cruel de Bucky, su impaciencia, con todo lo que no fuera Steve, en Clint no eran más que un sarcasmo como una cuchilla y una paciencia eterna con todo lo que no fuera Tony. Bucky había amado los focos, mientras que Clint amaba los rincones oscuros y altos desde donde observar a los demás desde lejos, salvo. 

Pero sus silencios eran idénticos: sus dudas semejantes; sus ojos dolidos eran iguales, y Steve no podía aguantarlos.

\- Querías ponerme a prueba. Querías saber que no iba a dudar de ti.-  
\- Te hice dudar.-  
\- No lo suficiente.- dijo Steve, despacio.- venía a agradecerte, Clint.-  
\- Agradecerme?-  
\- Se supone que soy el paladín de la libertad, no? El novio de América.- dijo Steve, y había humor y también burla en su rostro, de repente sabio.- Y casi le arrebatan toda la libertad a una persona que me importa muchísimo, y me quedé como idiota ahí parado sin entender nada.-  
\- No culpes a Bruce…- empezó Clint, pero Steve hizo un gesto enojado.  
\- Por supuesto que no culpo a Bruce! Fui yo, que como un inconsciente, quien lo obligó a tomar una responsabilidad adicional, como si no tuviera ya suficientes!- bufó Steve.- Es sólo… que con confío en nadie más que en ustedes. No, cuando es algo, es algo…- (13)  
\- Me gustaba Lydice.- dijo Clint, despacio. – Hermosa y capaz, y sin voluntad. Soy un asco, verdad?-  
\- Después de que Nat te comiera vivo? No tengo moral para culparte.- dijo Steve, y sonreía. Clint despacio apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y cuando un sollozo al fin lo sacudió, Steve le rodeó la cabeza con el brazo.  
\- Aún…?-  
\- No, no me hagas caso! No la molestes más. Tiene, razón, está en su derecho, además. Es sólo que … me cuesta, aún.- digo Clint con voz ahogada, y al fin inspiró hondo.- No importa lo que pase, es el amor de mi vida. Lo será siempre, aunque la perdiera mañana mismo. Aunque no la viera nunca más.- jadeó, contra el bícep de Steve.- Y se va a ir a meter a ese avispero…!-  
\- No va sola. A la más mínima señal de peligro, Thor tiene órdenes de agarrarla bien firme, y venirse volando sin escalas.-  
\- Órdenes? Órdenes de quién? –  
\- Mías.- dijo Steve tranquilamente.   
Clint rió, secándose la cara.- Te estás buscando una taseareada en las bolas, Cap…-  
\- Aguantaré.-  
\- Cap?-  
\- Sí, Hawkeye?-  
-Tengo una flecha especial para matar a Bruce si no hubiera otra forma de detenerlo.- dijo Clint. Su susurro era frío, analítico de repente, pero estaba temblando en los brazos de Steve.  
\- Te la dio SHIELD?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- Bruce lo sabe?-  
\- Se la mostré hoy.-  
\- Qué dijo?-  
\- Me mostró dónde metérsela para ser más efectivo.- gimió Clint, y se echó a llorar.  
\- Pensé que sería Natasha.- dijo Steve, despacio. Clint bufó, lo soltó y se apartó para secarse las lágrimas con rabia.  
\- De veras crees que iba a dejar que le pidiera a ella que lo matara, si lo adora!?-  
\- Podría ser una bondad, Clint.- dijo Steve, y su tono era acerado.- No permitiremos que nunca jamás tengas que usarla. Pero me alegra que la tengas. Es una buena idea…-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Prefiero que trabajes en tranquilizantes con Bruce. Hulk teme y odia a las balas, y con razón. Pero no creo que se haya encontrado mucho con flechas. Quizas si se acostumbra a que tú lo haces dormir sin hacerle daño… si podemos cargar tus flechas con tranquilizante suficiente, quizás podamos detener a Hulk antes de cualquier daño a terceros.- dijo Steve pensativamente.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, piensas como FURY!- bramó Clint.  
\- Lo voy a tomar como un halago.- dijo Steve con calma. Tras una pausa, Steve continuó.- Lo sabe Tony?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- Oh, boy.-  
\- Debe estar envenenando una cerveza para mí exclusivamente.- gruñó Clint.- con algo que me haga sufrir una semana y al menos se me caiga el pene.-  
\- Tony no haría eso.-  
\- No?-  
-… probablemente no.- dijo Steve, y bajó la vista.- No es que no vaya a entenderlo. Si alguien hubiera amenazado así a Bucky, yo…-  
\- Bucky no era un arma de destrucción masiva!- bramó Clint.  
\- A veces lo era.- dijo Steve, y miró a la noche. Los dos se quedaron allí un largo rato, hasta que una risa estruendosa resonó en el pasillo, y la suave voz de Jane interrumpió sus silencios.  
\- Qué hacen acá ocultos?-  
\- Nos robamos una botella del bar.- - dijo Steve sin azorarse.- Libby no estaba contigo, Jane?-  
\- Natasha subió a buscarla- dijo Jane, que estaba hermosísima en un vestido étnico mexicano que la velaba dulcemente, flojo en su fino cuerpo. (14)  
\- Porqué no te has cambiado a ropas de fiesta, estimado arquero?- dijo Thor, mirándolo de arriba abajo sin disimulo.- las damas merecen apreciar tu apostura como nosotros apreciamos su belleza!-  
\- No estoy de humor para fiestas, Thor.- dijo Clint.  
\- Es una fiesta de hospitalidad, del señor del solar.- dijo Thor con reconvención.- Sería grosero no asistir, hermano mío.-  
\- Sí, bueno, ser grosero se me da bien…-  
\- Mi estimado y muy honrado Capitán.- dijo Thor con prosopeya y una sonrisa a Steve.- Puedo encomendarle la seguridad de mi dama Jane, hasta ser depositada en el corazón de la fiesta? Es mi máximo tesoro el que le pido que escolte.-  
\- Con placer, Thor.- dijo Steve con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole el brazo a Jane, que asintió, lo tomó, y se largó con él por el pasillo.  
\- Porqué lo…?- Clint elevó las cejas en alarma al ver a Thor sonreír con todos los dientes.- THOR, NO TE…-  
Thor agarró a Clint bajo el brazo, y saltó por el balcón.

**********************

\- Eso es de Gap.- dijo Pepper con tristeza al ver a pasar a Libby, a la que sólo su belleza salvaba de la ordinariez luciendo una solerita celeste de percha, (15) que decía a gritos Libby y no Lydice. La joven estaba radiante y alegre, y escuchaba fascinada a Bernie Sanders debatiendo de política, las manos atrás, todo su gesto atento y respetuoso . Natasha ya le había gruñido por pescarla sirviendo copas, cuando Tony tenía casi treinta personas de staff: Pepper no tenía ganas de gruñirle también, pero era cierto que todo lo que llevaba encima no costaba cien dólares.   
Natasha y Pepper habían gastado eso en el maquillaje.  
\- Bueno, eso es de un mercadillo mexicano, apuesto.- gimió Natasha al ver a Jane acodada, los vivos colores de su vestido disimulando que no llevaba una gota de maquillaje, discutiendo embobada sobre teoría de cuerdas con Neil de Grasse y Bruce, que se había ido a acomodar a su lado en un rincón de la sala, acompañado por Orson Scott Card. El grupo de completaba con la liason de la Nasa en Massachusetts, Lauren Woodward, y los cinco nerds estaban debatiendo y discutiendo como si estuvieran en una sala de clase y se hubieran olvidado de todo lo demás. Un poco más allá Clint se reía a carcajadas del horror de Christian Syriano por su camiseta y prometía ir a cambiarse, mientras Tony, a su lado, pellizcaba la manga y preguntaba en voz muy alta quién le había dado una polera a Dobby. Thor, que era un ávido consumidor de libros de fantasía, se reía abiertamente, acompañado por el director del Met, Alan Gilbert, al que el semidiós se había pegado adhesivamente al verlo.  
Rhodey estaba un poco más allá, disfrutando de la compañía de la editora de Time, a quien conocía personalmente, y de Maria Hill, con quien analizaban con entusiasmo las últimas noticias. Pepper sonrió para sí cuando Natasha le apretó el brazo y partió detrás de Bryan Fuller, que escoltado por Lee Pace estaba inclinado junto al buffet: por un momento, la asesina no era más que un fangirl, no una mujer con misiones y secretos. Steve, un poco más allá, cargando un plato que adivinó que estaba llenando para Libby, también miraba a Natasha y tras sonreír para sí, cruzó la mirada de Pepper y amplió su sonrisa, sus ojos pícaros, pero cargados de agradecimiento.  
Steve estaba muy claro en el esfuerzo que había hecho Tony, un esfuerzo cargado de afecto, casi de amor. Era el tipo de esfuerzo que sólo hace un familiar, ya sea por sangre o sólo por amor: es esfuerzo de alguien que te conoce a la perfección, y que quiere hacerte feliz. Tony era muy poco capaz de disimular: nunca había tenido demasiados problemas en decirle a la gente justo lo que pensaba, en las menos palabras posibles, y eso le había ganado enemigos, detractores, y a veces, daño a quienes amaba. 

Pero Tony, esta noche, parecía feliz, y era feliz porque según iba paseando los ojos de un Avenger a otro, de un amigo a otro, cada uno estaba absorbido y radiante, disfrutando como si la sangre, las batallas y los horrores que todos cargaban en sus pasados sólo hubieran sido pesadillas lejanas. Steve bajó la vista a los cannellonis, sabiendo que Pepper podía interpretar el agradecimiento de su mirada y que encontraría la forma de decírselo a Tony de un modo que no incomodara. Porque Steve estaba tan agradecido, tan feliz de oír la risa de Libby, la voz elevada y entusiasta del tímido Bruce, los comentarios entusiastas de Thor o el ronroneo de los susurros de Natasha. El salón vibraba de entusiasmo y los meseros debían ser muy buenos, porque a pesar de las elucubraciones y gesticulaciones aún no se había oído el tintineo de ningún cristal roto y todo el mundo tenía una copa de lo que más le gustaba a mano: y eso, este momento de alegría, este segundo se lo debían todo a Tony. Steve sabía que no siempre estaban de acuerdo: cuando Tony quería algo, protegía: cuando Steve amaba algo, lo dejaba libre. Pero era imposible no notar el cambio en el hombre sucio, flaco y desmejorado que se transformara en Hulk para la Batalla de New York y compararlo con el apuesto y saludable científico que, en vez de ocultar la cara y esconderse en un rincón, recitaba en algún idioma que Steve no conocía algo que debía ser un teorema, a la atención pendiente de sus escuchas. 

Muchos habían dicho que sin Steve, nunca hubiera habido Avengers: que él era la luz que los guiaba, su líder y su norte. Pero Steve sabía que sin Tony, tampoco habría habido Avengers jamás: no por su dinero, sino por su voluntad de que el team se uniera y se quedara junto. Steve había pasado por tantas posibles razones en su cabeza, y al fin, había tenido que rendirse a la evidencia.

Tony los quería. Uno no hace, por mucho dinero o mucho ocio que sienta, cosas así por alguien que no quiere hasta la locura.

************************

\- Mis camisas te quedan. Tengo una crema muy bonita con halconcitos estampados…-  
\- Ya está, okay? Me iré a cambiar. Déjame acabar la copa y voy.- dijo Clint, al que le había costado alejarse de Diana Gabaldon para partir a los ascensores, francamente bullyado a ir a ponerse algo más elegante por la mitad de la fiesta ( la verdad, la otra mitad habría estado de acuerdo en sólo desvestirlo) Clint apretó el botón del ascensor, sin volverse, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejó su copa en una mesita cercana y se metió al ascensor, no poco sorprendido cuando Tony se metió detrás suyo.  
\- JARVIS, al pajarero.-  
\- har har.- Clint lo miró de reojo, su expresión poniéndose seria.- Si tienes ganas de darme una paliza por lo de Bruce, te aconsejo que esperemos a mañana. Como me largo en misión a Syria por la noche, así Bruce no notará que fuiste tú y no se sentirá mal.-  
\- Te preocupan sus sentimientos, cierto?-  
\- Tengo que ser más obvio, Stark?-  
\- No sé. Eres bastante obvio, aunque me confunde la parte de “ un año listo para matarlo”, todo mientras te comías su muesli.-  
Clint apretó la mandíbula, y no dijo nada.  
\- Maldita sea, Barton. Estoy tratando acá. Es enfermo y masoquista lo que se traen los dos, tú con la flecha y él dibujándose un blanco para facilitarte las cosas… no me pueden pedir que entienda eso. Es rendirse…-  
\- Lo que estás haciendo con él también es enfermo y masoquista, mira que coincidencia.- soltó Clint, a lo que Tony en vez de enojarse, se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto.  
\- Estás encocorando a Thor también? Porque ya te he visto buscándote un escudazo, una smasheada y ahora un repulsor en la jeta. Quieres saber si después de aceptarte post Loki, si eres lo suficientemente odioso, te a vamos a botar como Nat o es sólo que no puedes aguantar las ganas de un suicidio-por-Avengers?-  
Clint se quedó mudo, y su mandíbula tembló. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Clint iba a salir bruscamente, pero Tony lo paró con una mano en el hombro.  
\- Sé que es fácil confundirnos por el sex appeal, Barton, pero no soy Nat. No tengo la más mínima idea de qué fue lo que los separó, pero como testigo Pepper, puedes seguir amando a alguien toda la vida, y ser feliz, obscena y salvajemente feliz, con otra persona.-  
Clint, al que Jarvis había abierto las puertas de su habitación, avanzó quitándose la camiseta, desabrochándose los pantalones y quitándose las zapatillas de una patada mientras Tony lo seguía.- Bueno, más te vale que Bruce también esté siendo obscena y salvajamente feliz, o te meto una flecha a ti. Y en este momento, si alguien hace eso por Nat, probablemenye igual le meto una flecha. Y si la hace desgraciada, con más razón…-  
\- Tienes una wea con las flechas que es patológica, Barton, patológica, compensando con instrumentos fálicos…-  
\- Yo no soy el jetón que se construyó el Empire State 2.0 con lucecitas.-  
\- Barton.- dijo Tony al fin, bruscamente, mientras Clint daba saltitos intentando meterse en unos jeans bastante ajustados.- Quiero saber qué circunstancia te haría meterle esa flecha a Bruce. Y si me sales con un chiste verde juro por Tesla que dejo calvo con un taser.-  
\- Una sola circunstancia, Stark. Y es lo único que te diré, porque eso es entre él y yo. Ahora, puedo ir a tu fiesta, o me vas a envenenar?- soltó Clint, poniéndose una ajustada camisa negra, y agregando una corbata de un chispeante cobalto.- (16)  
\- Sin la corbata. Y arremángate los brazos: esos bíceps tuyos es un pecado cubrirlos.-  
Clint hizo caso, y luego de ponerse un poco de laca y perfume, giró ante Tony, su pose burlona.  
\- Aceptable para su jet settera fiesta, Mr Stark?-  
\- Es tu fiesta, Clint Barton.- dijo Tony, dándole la espalda y saliendo al ascensor.- Disfrútala.-

************************

\- Me sorprende no encontrarte adentro.- 

La voz de Thor hizo a Tony sonreír. Ya había pasado más de una hora, y los entremeses habían sido reemplazados por pequeñas tartaletas calientes, dulces y saladas, que habían reunido a la mayor parte de los invitados alrededor de las mesas.   
\- Te diviertes, Thor?- dijo Tony, acodado en la terraza. La mayor parte de la gente había preferido asomarse al balcón oeste, al que el helipuerto bloqueaba del viento: pero Tony estaba en la terraza este, que de noche recibía bastante viento, y su corbata se agitaba en el viento, solo allí con una copa.  
\- Porqué el lord de la festividad se aleja de sus invitados? Hay algo que hemos hecho?- dijo Thor, pensativo, sentándose en uno de los sillones de tomar sol que estaban salpicados por la terraza. Tony, su copa medio vacía, se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa: no un smirk, ni un mohín, sino una auténtica sonrisa.  
\- Y qué te hace seguirme, siendo que adentro me preocupé de que se encontraran tu dama, hidromiel del bueno, jabalí asado y el director del Met, que seguramente se muere de ganas de seguir babeando ópera contigo?-  
\- No entiendo la insistencia de todo el mundo de ofrecerme jabalí, Tony.-  
Tony rió.  
\- Además mi dama se encuentra disfrutando tanto de la charla con el hombre del programa televisivo, el doctor y una mujer doctora también amante de las estrellas, que sería un pecado interrumpirla. No tengo dudas de que sus mentes vagan por conceptos interesantísimos, pero mi cerebro no está entrenado para ese tipo de batallas.-   
\- Tú y yo, buddy. Cuando se junta tanto teorista me dan ganas de recordarles que desenrollar teorías no le ha salvado nunca la vida a nadie, pero seguro que están disfrutando tanto algo elevado como dobles multiversos que déjalos…- suspiró, ofreciéndole su propia copa, de la que Thor bebió un sorbo apreciativo.

***************************************  
\- Lo más seguro es que tenga ETS.-  
\- Jane, dudo que una astronave pueda tener ETS.-  
\- No lo sabes! Cómo puedes saberlo? Como sea, si tuviera que follarme una astronave, no sería el Millenium Falcon. Es muy promiscuo, seguro. No, yo me follaría a a Serenity. Esa chica sí sabía divertirse.-  
\- Es una idea.- dijo Orson Scott Card, observando especulativamente su Manhattan a medias.- Sin embargo, siempre he tenido un algo turbio con el Gerónimo. Ya saben, audaz y novedoso…-  
\- Salgan de su fantasía. La única cosa que vale la pena follarse es la estación espacial MIR, eso es historia…- protestó la doctora Woodward, girándose a Bruce.- Y usted, doctor Banner?-  
\- Soy un tipo espantosamente tradicional…- empezó Bruce, que balanceaba su copa vacía en la mano, y se mordió el labio antes de responder.- Pueden burlarse si quieren…-  
\- Te follarías el sputnik?- exclamó Jane interrumpiéndolo.  
\- Aw. Tenía puntas.- protestó Neil de Grasse, riendo.  
\- No, no.- dijo Bruce, riendo.- Lo siento, pero para mí tendría que ser la Enterprise. Que llegue a donde ningún hombre ha llegado.- completó, una carcajada a su alrededor.- Sería para toda la vida…!- 

********************************** 

-… déjalos que se diviertan. – concluyó Tony, volviéndose a la noche y acabando el vaso que estaba compartiendo con Thor.- Es una noche hermosa, ciertamente.- agregó, pensativo, los brazos entrecruzándose para apoyar las manos en los antebrazos, el mentón en ellos. 

Todas las luces de New York titilaban sobre la bahía, el aire era tibio, y la luz tras ellos era cálida e invitante, el sonido de voces, risas y música en sordina seductor y seguro. Sin embargo, Thor acodó su corpachón a su lado, y para la sorpresa de Tony, le puso una mano en la espalda, esa enorme mano, tratando de ser delicado.  
(17)  
\- Es ciertamente una hermosa ciudad, y un marco muy apropiado para ti, Lord Tony Stark. Puedo sentir tu amor por la ciudad que no duerme, y por este mundo al que reflejas tan bien.-  
\- Caótico y materialista? Lleno de crimen? Ecológicamente irresponsable?-  
Thor hizo un mohín a su perorata, pero continuó hablando, sus ojos en el mar de neón parpadeante.   
\- Cambiante y brillante. Enérgico y vivo. Y siempre, siempre, sorprendente.- dijo Thor, y había emoción en su voz. Tony se calló, sorprendido porque aparentemente aún le quedaba la capacidad de sonrojarse en toda su habitual desvergüenza, pero la expresión fascinada y a la vez un poco apabullada de Thor le dio curiosidad.  
\- Nos miras como nosotros miramos… a Narnia. O a la Tierra Media, o a Westeros. Tierras de encanto y maravilla, sólo que tú sí tuviste la posibilidad de atravesar el espejo.- dijo Tony pensativo.- Creo que todos estábamos demasiado fascinados con tu llegada, con las posibilidades, para preguntarnos lo que significaba para ti. Un poco “ extraño en una tierra extraña”, no?-  
\- O, como me llama nuestra dama, un “ maldito turista”.- dijo Thor, los ojos soñadores de un poeta.- Los héroes de tus historias siempre son valientes cuando van a otros mundos, Anthony. Porqué yo no debería serlo?-  
\- Porque ellos son ficticios?- dijo Tony con profunda irritación al darse cuenta que había olvidado un detalle: y no le gustaba olvidar detalles.  
El que este detalle tuviera que ver con que la legendaria mansedumbre de Thor lo hubiera hecho olvidar que estaba trtando con el equivalente a Cristóbal Colón de una raza alien, y cuando por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo no sólo instalándose a vivir en otro mundo – no otra ciudad, no otro país, sino que otro jodido mundo- bueno, la idea mareaba, aunque durmieras con un diccionario como Jane más útil que la wiki.

\- Las imaginaciones que los crearon, como una comportamiento ideal, o al menos natural, no eran ficticias.- dijo Thor.  
\- No te hagas el héroe. No tienes que hacerlo: no aquí. Dios, me imagino cómo echarás de menos tu casa a veces. Y nosotros siempre pidiéndote que te quedes, que nos dejes hacerte experimentos y preguntas, tratando de mostrarte cosas… se supone que yo soy el Asshole tm, pero todos te hemos hecho eso, maldita sea…-  
\- Basta, Stark.- dijo Thor, un gesto con su mano, un gesto de realeza, declinando sus disculpas.- Midgard me ha fascinado, y eso lo sabes. Una parte de mí siempre se sintió algo diferente al resto de Asgard…- empezó, moviendo la cabeza, y sus guedejas pálidas como lana, arrastrada por el viento, en engancharon en el ancho cuello del sweater que llevaba. (18) Las soltó con una sacudida, y le sonrió a Tony, pero el ingeniero no había llegado a ser quien era dejando las cosas inconclusas por educación.  
\- Diferente cómo?-  
Thor aún sonreía, pero había una seriedad, un deje de incomodidad en sus ojos, que decía mucho sobre el que en Asgard, hablar sobre sus sentimientos no era algo muy bien visto. Posiblemente la falta de terapeutas podía tener que ver con una joyita como Loki.

\- Siempre fui… más voraz, más curioso, más interesado en lo que estaba más allá del horizonte que todos mis compañeros de armas. Mi madre y reina solía decir que sólo superé la etapa infantil del “ porqué” a todo cuando lo cambié al “ porqué no?”.-  
\- Eras un niño imposible?-  
\- Siempre. Mi hermano era el modelo: bien portado, discreto, obediente, estudioso, adulto, en muchos sentidos, cuando yo aún era un niño. Supongo que aún lo soy, Tony. Es de niños negarse a las responsabilidades que me aguardan, negarse a los roles que me han sido asignados por el destino. Y sin embargo, no logro doblegar este deseo de quedarme en mi corazón: como un niño que se aferra a las fantasía de la infancia, así me niego a abandonar el lugar que se ha vuelto mi hogar…- murmuró, y aunque sus ojos no fueron a Jane, Tony sabía que Thor pensaba en ella, a quien amaba tan desesperadamente.  
\- Thor…- musitó Tony.- Ya sé que siempre me han etiquetado de maldito irresponsable, así que no afecto en nada mi reputación si te digo esto, pero… tienes que ser el Rey de Asgard? No hay otra persona? No da la impresión que te mueras de entusiasmo, sabes.-  
\- Mi hermano… mi hermano debió haberlo sido. Él era el indicado, y él lo deseaba: deseaba a Sif como reina, deseaba heredar un reino y fortalecerlo, atrincherarse dentro, preservar… mi hermano es como mi padre. Los dos desean preservar las cosas como son, a toda costa, mientras que yo…-

Tony hizo un gesto de escucha atenta, y guardó poco característico silencio, como si esperase a que Thor encontrara las palabras que le costaba hallar. El ceño fruncido del príncipe asgardiano al poner en voz alta las dudas y preguntas que lo atormentaban tras su calmo exterior era más que un poco conmovedor, y Tony sintió el mismo inesperado deseo de proteger que había sentido hacia el vulnerable Bruce y el desolado Clint, de un modo que no hubiera supuesto que el amable alienígena podía producirle.

Me estoy volviendo un cursi en mi avanzada edad. Ahora me da pena el Capi Banderitas y me hago psicoanalizar.

-… yo no quiero irme.- dijo al fin, con un temblor en la voz.- Midgard es… cada vez que me voy, y regreso, todo ha cambiado. Cada vez que duermo, cuando despierto, hay algo distinto. Cuando no le presto atención a las noticias ya hay nuevas en un par de horas, Tony! Música, descubrimientos, películas, guerras, farándula, arte… su misma tierra y mar y cielo cambian sin aviso, sin explicación… - Thor bajó la vista, mordiéndose los labios, y sus ojos estaban dilatados como si observara un mosaico fascinante.- cada vez me convenzo más que cuando regreso a Asgard, allá sólo existo, mientras que acá, vivo… vivo y amo, y no estoy solo. Y ustedes se preguntan porqué los dioses de sus leyendas se enamoraban de los humanos!- exclamó, y apoyado ahí, los ojos nublados, podría haber sido simplemente un hombre joven y apuesto, musculoso y vivaz, hablando de sus sentimientos. Tony no podía verlo de otra forma: no quería verlo de otra forma.

\- No estás solo, Thor.- dijo al fin: porque no había nada más que decir. Thor asintió, y de repente, sin aviso, el musculoso brazo lo rodeó, y se halló abrazado contra un torso como mármol, pero que palpitaba como el corazón de un pájaro.  
\- No, no estoy solo. Tú, que eres Midgard personificada, me has guiado: mientras que Jane es una extraña entre su gente, tú eres el guía del viajero, Merlín para este Arturo, Gandalf para este Aragorn. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti, hermano mío.-  
\- Thor, no es como si…-  
\- Sí. Lo es. Eres lo más cercano a un rey, que me ha recibido en su reino y me ha honrado con ser su caballero.- dijo Thor, y Tony sintió con leve alarma las manos de Thor yendo a su cabeza, como si se preparase a besarlo.- Estoy orgulloso que me hayas abierto las puertas de tu hogar, como un rey a otro.- dijo inclinándose.- Y es por eso, que si un día puedo pagarte con mi vida esta libertad…- (19)

Tony hizo un sonido cuando Thor le besó la frente, justo en el cabello. La profunda emoción de Thor no hacía más extraña la situación, máxime cuando una voz humorística los interrumpió desde la esquina de las puertas de vidrio.  
\- Se dan cuenta lo caro que me salió el trajecito, y quieren que lo rasgue enrabiándome? Thor, suelta a Tony, o las cosas se van a poner color arveja.- dijo Bruce, dos copas en su mano. Thor, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, hizo una reverencia que no habría estado de más en Game of Thrones y se retiró, recibiendo una de las copas de las manos de Bruce, una mirada de malicia y humor entre ambos que dejó a Tony más alarmado que antes. 

Luego Bruce ocupó en lugar en la silla de sol de Thor, y tras tomar un sorbo de la copa, se la ofreció a Tony, que la aceptó con una sonrisa.

\- Protegiendo tu terreno, no?-  
\- Thor estaba llevando un poco lejos su analogía de dos príncipes de tierras distintas para mi gusto.-  
\- Cuánto rato llevabas allí?-   
\- El suficiente. No entrarás? Después de muchos ruegos, Lin Manuel Miranda se ha sentado a tu piano. Seguramente tocará algo cuando acabe esta canción.- dijo Bruce, la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Tony se quedó apoyado en la barandilla, los dos mirándose sin moverse, sus sonrisas privadas, hasta que Bruce se levantó y deslizó suavemente dos dedos justo bajo la cinturilla del panatlón de Tony, trazando el punto en donde bajo varias capas de tela, una hebra de lana parecía quemar la piel de Tony cada vez que pensaba en ella. Lo atrajo hacia sí, y apoyando el mentón en su hombro, susurró:  
\- Futures made of virtual insanity now  
Always seem to, be governed by this love we have  
For useless, twisting, our new technology  
Oh, now there is no sound for we all live underground  
And I'm thinking what a mess we're in  
Hard to know where to begin  
If I could slip the sickly ties that earthly man has made…-(20)

\- Reaccionario de tu madre, Banner.- gruñó Tony, fingiendo un codazo. Bruce, que reía en su oído, aguardó a que acabara la canción, y luego lo arrastró de la manga a las enormes puertas ventanales, en donde se vertía una auténtica cascada de notas, con Lin Manuel Miranda sentado al enorme piano de cola de Tony, probándolo antes de empezar a tocar una melodía conocida.  
\- Glen me permire tocarla, somos amigos…- dijo en un aparte, asintiendo, antes de empezar los simples acordes. El piano era lento y dulce, las notas pesadas, y Tony en el ventanal sintió los dedos de Bruce sujetarse más firmemente de su manga, más sólidos,, mientras Lin Manuel empezaba a cantar.

Be my late night partner  
Oh pull me from the crowd  
With all of your old records  
We'll drink 'til we pass out  
Where are the moments that I feel so alive?  
I've lost everyone I need  
But music slays my heart and soul  
Every hour, day and week (21)

Tony sintió algo extraño, algo que le estaba pasando mucho esta noche. De alguna forma sentía que esta noche era significativa: había dado tantas fiestas, había participado de tantas debacles, había escuchado tantas canciones sin conmoverse, sin registrarlas siquiera. Sin embargo esta noche se sentía… distinta. Era un poco como estar drogado en cocaína, pero sin el mareo ni las palpitaciones: y sin embargo, de repente, ahora que todo parecía tener un significado, su mente parecía registrar todos los detalles como si fueran cosas preciosas, como si cada uno de esos momentos – el temblor en la mandíbula de Clint cuando hablasen, los ojos emocionados de Thor, el lento parpadeo de Bruce apoyado a su lado en el marco del ventanal escuchando, soñador, a Lin Manuel cantar una canción que podría haber sido escrita para ellos.

I'm on the edge of something beautiful  
I'm on the edge of something beautiful

La voz de Lin Manuel era profunda y sensitiva, pero sobre todo tenía el reborde de sinceridad, de expuesto sentimiento que le había ganado tanto éxito en Broadway. Había ternura en su voz, y ansiedad, y Tony, aún mientras observaba el salón silenciado escuchando la canción, el modo en que en una esquina Clint, de pie tras Natasha, había puesto el puño cerrado en su hombro y ella apoyaba la mejilla en esas manos mortales: el modo en que Steve miraba a la noche, los ojos dulces y nostálgicos, y luego se volvían a Libby, sentada no muy lejos, que escuchaba la canción con fascinación en el rostro. Podía ver a Thor, que depositaba un tierno beso en los cabellos de Jane, su fuerte brazo rodeándola con tanta delicadeza: a Pepper, que inconsciente de que Rhodey la miraba, le susurraba algo a Maria. Podía ver todo eso, casi sentirlo como si pudiera saber qué hacían, predecir lo que sentían casi sin mirarlos, y Tony se dio cuenta que todos ellos: la espía, el asesino, el soldado, el guerrero, el fugitivo, el genio… todos ellos eran, y habían sido, lobos solitarios, independientes y orgullosos, rebeldes y acostumbrados a seguir sus propias reglas. 

Pero se habían encontrado, y ahora este grupo, tribu, pack, manada, se había conjugado en algo más fuerte que la suma de las partes. Viendo a Bruce a su lado, la memoria de todas esas noches en el laboratorio, y de esas pocas noches de pasión que habían compartido, Tony supo con una sensación casi mareante que moriría por proteger a cualquiera de ellos y ciertamente, iban a tener que enfrentarse a todo el poder de Tony Stark para intentar hacerle daño a cualquiera de ellos. No se trataba de balas o de rayos de energía: no, lejos de eso! Pero quería proteger con enorme ferocidad esa nueva sonrisa confiada en Bruce, la risa de Nat, tan nueva, el relajo que empezaba a mostrarse en los hombros siempre tensos de Clint, la nueva esperanza en los ojos de Steve, la curiosidad inocente de Thor… quería verlos felices, aunque tuviera que trastornar el mundo. Y los quería a salvo. Los quería a salvo, al costo que fuera, aunque estaba tan orgulloso de que Tony Stark, una vez un pasota hazmerreír ebrio del jet set, se hubiera ganado el derecho de pararse entre esa magnífica Valhalla de héroes y ser llamado uno de ellos…

Sing with me 'til the end of time  
I love the way you read my mind  
Laughter makes you live so much longer  
Don't know if the pain makes you stronger  
Give me something that burns inside  
To make me shiver, to shut my eyes

Tenía que haber algo en el scotch. Tuvo que mirar las luces y dejar de mirar a sus compañeros, porque empezaban a arderle los ojos.

Late night partner don't bother sleeping  
Tell me all the secrets you're keeping

Los aplausos hicieron que Lin Manuel se inclinara, y Tony, que lo conocía, se acercó para estrecharle la mano, con Lin Manuel babeando sobre el magnífico piano mientras se aquietaban los aplausos y Tony, que sabía tomar el control de un salón como de una red informática, se colocó junto a él para que todo el mundo lo viera y habló, su scotch en la mano. (22)

\- Gracias, Miranda. Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir: como pueden ver si echan una mirada alrededor, esta noche me he puesto como meta reunir en esta sala a los más talentosos, los más bellos y los más poderosos de New York, incluyendo algunos que somos la intersección de todo eso.- agregó con una reverencia entre carcajadas.- Coman, beban y diviértanse, porque vivimos en New York y nunca sabemos cuando vendrá un alien a atacarnos, o como en el caso de Thor, a robarse las mujeres más bellas con el look de surfista, desgraciado…- Tony alzó la copa, a lo que Thor respondió graciosamente mientras Jane soltaba su conspicua carcajada sentada en su muslo.- Pero si viene un alien menos amistoso, como todos saben, tenemos quién salve el día, y quien evite que mientras salvamos el día nos matemos entre nosotros. Con ustedes, Steve Rogers, el tipo más decente que conozco, y conozco al papa Francisco.- dijo, extendiendo su copa con mucha elegancia. Steve, que por un momento se vio incómodo y viéndolo con algo de reproche, se enderezó y levantó su copa de jugo de manzana, su rostro suavizándose al ver el honesto entusiasmo en el rostro de Tony.   
\- Es un honor estar aquí. Es un honor ser parte de este team, y un privilegio poder proteger mi hogar, mi ciudad, mi planeta.- dijo con sencillez, y era imposible no creer en la sinceridad de sus ojos azules: pero de repente hubo un destello de malicia en los suyos al mirar a Tony, y sonrió.- Es una alegría poder disfrutar esta noche juntos en paz, el tipo de noche por la que peleamos y nos esforzamos. Por eso, por favor, diviértanse y hagan mi vida más fácil, como Capitán, dejando a Stark sin alcohol… bébanse esta Torre hasta que quede seca!- acabó alegremente, con un rugido en respuesta del público. (23)  
\- Rogers, hijo de tu madre…- Tony se giró a Bruce.- Dile algo!-  
\- “ Bien hecho?”-  
\- No lo que tenía en mente.- Tony movió la cabeza derrotadamente.- Si no me dejan beber, tendré que buscar en qué entretenerme… NAT. NAAT. NAT!-   
\- Me llama, señor Stark?- dijo Natasha muy modosita, colándose él y Bruce mientras las risas y brindis daban paso a Bonnie & Clyde, de Jay-Z.  
\- A mover todas tus patitas conmigo.- dijo agarrándola de la mano y llevándosela a la pista. Bruce se cruzó de brazos sentándose junto a Rhodey, le silbó a Tony le demostrara porqué tenía sangre italiana: y la verdad eran muy pocos los que no los miraron, porque Nat y él habían bailado muchas veces juntos, tenían mucha química, mucho estilo, y nada, nada de vergüenza. (24)  
\- Si Nat tuviera útero, la preñaría cada vez que bailan.- dijo Clint sentándose junto a Bruce, que le echó una mirada atravesada y casi verdosa.- Qué? No te pongas celoso, es cierto!-  
\- No es celos, desaprensivo.- dijo Bruce, mirando a Tony girar en un extraño y estiloso paso de tango a ritmo de sexy hip hop, su cadera sólida entre los muslos de Nat al inclinarla, sus manos sosteniendo sin timidez las expansivas curvas de Nat mientras la llevaba por la pista en algo que era seducción eléctrica. 

Look for me! Young, B  
Cruisin down the westside - high, way  
Doing what we like to do - our, way  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
all of my dates been blind dates  
But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me

Nada que Tony hiciera parecía azorarla, y nada que ella sugiriera en su seductora danza parecía alterarlo: y así eran una pareja increíblemente sexy, que parecían disfrutar exhibirse y exhibir el uno al otro, halagando lo más atractivo del otro: la electricidad masculina y poderosa de Tony, la seducción irresistible y audaz de Natasha. Los dos te daban la sensación de ser unas muy malas ideas, en el proceso de hacer ideítas. Y había algo pornográfico casi, algo que Bruce y Clint estaban muy seguros que la parejita hacía a propósito, cuando los labios rojos y húmedos de Natasha rozaron la oreja de Tony, sus uñas rojas deslizándose por sus costados, y en respuesta Tony la echó atrás con un gesto brusco y posesivo, aferrando sus muslos abiertos para hundirse entre ellos, su mentón áspero hundiéndose en el cremoso escote, su nariz contra la columna del cuello…

And I don't have to worry, only worry is him  
She do anything necessary for him  
And I do anything necessary for her  
so don't let the necessary occur, yep!

All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

Tony la giró contra su pecho, y deslizó una mano posesiva por sus costillas, su pulgar siguiendo el redondo contorno de su seno.  
\- Lo extrañas, eh?- dijo Nat , echando la cabeza atrás en su hombro.  
\- Qué?-  
\- Boobies. Cuerpos femeninos?- dijo Nat, moviéndose contra su cuerpo como si fuera entera vértebras, y apoyando el cuello contra su mentón.  
\- Ciertamente los extraño. Pero he tenido tantas relaciones con boobies sin cerebro, puedo tener una relación con un cerebro sin boobies.-

If I was your girlfriend  
I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you  
Even if that sombody's me

\- Tony, si necesitas…-  
\- Te estás ofreciendo? – dijo él con voz suave y cálida.  
\- Si lo extrañas tanto…- musitó ella, pero Tony la hizo dar un giro brusco y la atrajo para poder mirarla a los ojos.  
\- Como nunca en tu vida has dicho nada directo, sé que aquí hay docena de gatos encerrados. Como sé que no te estás ofreciendo porque yo te guste especialmente, asumo que te estás sacrificando por algo. Y eso es…?-  
\- Es sólo una oferta, Stark. Sin compromiso.-  
\- Jesús.- musitó Tony.- Me estás ofreciendo tu cuerpo porque no quieres que mi obsesión con las mujeres me haga serle infiel a Bruce, o te estás ofreciendo con la esperanza de que él se entusiasme y hagamos un trío?-

\- Bueno, ése sí que no sería un sacrificio.- dijo ella, y le chispeaban los ojos de malicia, pero Tony la conocía cada vez mejor, la sostuvo del hombro mientras se movían juntos, los cuerpos pegados, su ritmo impecable. 

Inclinó la cabeza, e inhaló su perfume, el rico y profundo aroma incensado de Fleur D’or de O’rsay, y la nota fresca y sensual que era sólo Natasha: y aunque sabía que sostenía entre las manos un arma mucho más temible que ninguno de los misiles que alguna vez construyese, se le antojó de repente demasiado fina esa cintura, demasiado suave ese cuello, demasiado expuestos el sedoso escote. Letal, pero frágil como un estilete demasiado fino, y la apretó con más fuerza, porque no quería dejarla ir, no quería siquiera una posibilidad de perderla: no a la sexy asesina, no a la artista de las mentiras, no a la letal acróbata, sino a Nat, que entendía sus sarcasmos, se comía la jalea directamente de la fuente y bramaba como un toro en celo cuando veían juntos películas de acción.  
\- Tan asustada estás de irte a Europa? Dios, Nat. No vas sola, y no es como que tengas que ir…-  
\- Tengo que ir.- dijo ella en voz baja.- No tengo miedo de ir. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar.- susurró ella.- Mis recuerdos son bastante… ya son bastante. Qué puede haber sido tan malo que tuvieron que borrármelo así…?-  
\- No importa lo que sea. Una vez que lo tengas, tu casa te espera aquí. Yo te espero aquí, así que ni sueñes es irte a otro lado. Te necesito conmigo, Natasha.-

Put this on my life  
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in  
I promise I'll give my life  
my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend

\- Soy una asesina, Tony. Soy una arma, no mejor que…-  
\- Que el mercader de la muerte?- dijo Tony, alzando una ceja con autodesprecio. Natasha parpadeó, y al fin hizo un mohín, malicia en sus ojos.  
\- Mercader de las pequeñas muertes, había oído yo. –   
Tony soltó una carcajada, y atrayéndola, la guió en un elegante, apasionado giro en el final de la canción.

 

Hubieron aplausos cuando acabaron, y varias parejas, inspiradas, se unieron al baile, mientras empezaba a sonar No Diggity. Maria arrastró a Thor, y Rhodey inmediatamente fue a buscar a Pepper, pero llegó tarde: Clint había ido en línea recta. Bruce fue a buscar otra copa cuando vio que Natasha aún bailaba con Tony y que a Libby la había sacado a bailar Kevin Feige.   
\- No bailas? Dudo que nadie en el salón te diga que no…- comentó Bruce, sentándose junto a Steve, que había sacado una cerveza y la bebía sentado detrás del piano, un poco oculto, lejos de las luces, aunque miraba con atención la pista de baile.

Thor se movía con mucho estilo, su gran corpachón elástico y suave en sus movimientos, su sonrisa abierta y feliz aunque sus ojos eran sexys al mirar a Maria, que bailaba con mucho entusiasmo y cero técnica, y ciertamente mucho peor que el alien. Pepper y Maria habían acabado espalda a espalda, y estaban disfrutando estar dándole palpitaciones a la gente con el contraste de las dos bellas mujeres, altas y hermosas, ondulando y riendo como dos colegialas, mientras Tony y Natasha se movían con la compenetración de dos amantes, leyendo perfectamente en los movimientos del otro, Natasha balanceándose pegada a las espalda de Tony, sus finos dedos recorriendo los brazos alzados del millonario. Un poco más allá, Clint se movía con la gracia del deportista, sus caderas sueltas y libres mientras admiraba a Pepper muy de cerca, al fin una sonrisa dilatando su rostro: y Libby, que seguía hablando mientras bailaba, escuchaba atentamente a su compañero, apenas moviéndose con la música.

\- No, gracias.- dijo Steve, con leve frustración en su voz.- Recuerdas que me fui de tour con treinta chicas por toda América, en plan vaudeville, por seis meses?-  
\- Yup?- Bruce le dio un sorbo a su vino y admiró a Natasha, ahora de espaldas a Tony, llevando las manos a la nuca del ingeniero mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos en perfecto ritmo.  
\- Intentaron enseñarme a bailar de todos los modos posibles y algunos nuevos. Tenían varios números en mente para que bailase con las muchachas, pero no hubo caso. Y como un pisotón mío rompe huesitos, prefiero abstenerme.-   
\- Pero si eres tan coordinado en batalla…-  
Steve alzó las manos en rendición.- Me dí por vencido en esto. Además, me gusta mirar. Esta noche, es…- dijo Steve, y su rostro se suavizó.- Se ven felices. Me gusta mirarlos…-   
La canción cambió a Pump It, de Black Eyed Peas, y los movimientos en la pista se hicieron más frenéticos, risas y sacudones de cabeza, brazos al aire, sólo los muy expertos como Tony o Clint manteniendo a sus parejas pegadas a sus cuerpos en el ritmo veloz y sincopado. Pepper cambió de pareja con Maria y acabó con Rhodey, que sonreía y se movía bastante bien.

\- Nos merecíamos esta noche.- dijo Bruce, con determinación.- Más tarde, habrá música suave. Saca a Libby, Steve.-  
\- Después de lo que dijo Clint…- la voz de Steve bajó.- He estado pensando, doc.-  
\- Steve.- dijo Bruce, y hablaba con sinceridad en la voz ronca.- No había tenido la oportunidad pero… te pido perdón. Me equivoqué, me equivoqué gravemente por mi arrogancia y mi orgullo, cuando sabía, sabía que no estaba capacitado para esto, sabía que…-  
\- Doc.- dijo Steve, y su mano grande y sensible de artista cubrió el muslo de Bruce.- No. Lo hiciste porque yo lo pedí, yo te lo exigí, y la que tomó la decisión, fue Libby. Si Clint no fuera todo lo brillante que es, nadie se habría dado cuenta, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie que trajéramos… además, mírala.-

Bruce volvió la mirada a Libby, media oculta por los cuerpos moviéndose, las evoluciones de Thor en primer plano, pero podían verla riendo, moviendo los hombros, su faldita celeste recogida en las manos. Estaba radiante, y tan hermosa, que casi dolía verla.

\- Compara eso con cuando la trajimos. Todo es tu trabajo, Bruce. Este tipo de trabajo es por el que deberían aclamarte como héroe, y no a ninguno de nosotros.- dijo Steve, con dulzura. Bruce inspiró, aliviado, y miró a Steve con afecto, que ahí simplemente parecía un muchacho, demasiado joven para tener ojos tan tristes.  
\- Porqué estás aquí con mi fealdad en vez de allí, con Libby? Sé cuánto la quieres, lo que significa para ti. Porqué no intentas bailar, al menos, y te diviertes con ella?-  
\- Ya va a tener que vivir conmigo obligada, doc. No la voy a obligar a tolerar mi presencia ni un minuto más de lo que ella quiera…-

Bruce emitió un bufido y hundió la cara en las manos.

\- Y Tony dice que soy yo el masoquista. Steve, perdóname el francés pero eso es fucking retard. No te has dado cuenta que ella siempre que está insegura o asustada te busca? Que siempre que tiene que presentarse en público, Libby retrocede y es Lydice? No estás ayudando en nada manteniéndote lejos. Te apuesto que si te acercas, será Lydice: está sola en una sala llena de desconocidos, en una fiesta como en las que la llevaban con Angela Merkel. Ve a ser un héroe, hala, y haz que vuelva Libby, aunque sea a punta de malos pasos de hip hop.- dijo Bruce, empujando su hombro. Steve enarcó las cejas, pero se levantó.  
\- No sé cómo maneja a Tony tan bien con manipulaciones tan trasparentes, doc.-  
\- Con él uso otro tipo de manipulaciones, Rogers.- dijo Bruce riendo.- Vamos, capitán. Por América.- 

***********************

\- Te diviertes?- preguntó Steve, un poco incómodo, dejándose caer con las manos en los bolsillos en una de las banquetas de elegante cuero rojo. Libby, que estaba acalorada recibiendo un par de copas, le sonrió y le tendió una.  
\- Es sólo soda de naranja con helado de piña… es un poco infantil, pero me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeña.- dijo ella, y Steve recibió el suyo con una risa.  
\- Mi madre me los compraba cuando tenía dolor de garganta. Era lo único bueno de mis amigdalitis.-  
Libby asintió, bebiendo un largo sorbo.- Claro que me divierto. Es una fiesta maravillosa. Es increíble lo que el Sr. Stark ha logrado hacer…-  
\- Llámalo Tony, Libby. Se va a ofender si sigues tratándolo de usted.-  
\- No lo conozco tanto…- dijo ella, algo nerviosa, buscándolo con la mirada. Al otro extremo de la sala, Tony entregaba a Nat a los largos brazos de Thor, porque la tímida Jane no bailaba, para continuar con Happy, y se iba a sentar con Bruce, que le alargaba una bebida.  
\- Quería… hablarte. Es sobre lo que dijo Clint.- dijo Steve, un poco atropelladamente.- No tienes que mudarte conmigo si no…-  
\- Crees que te molestaré mucho? No hago ruido, y puedo cocinar y limpiar…- balbuceó Libby.  
\- No es eso, es que no te sientas obligada a…-  
\- Pero lo prefiero, si no es molestia, me sentiría más segura…-   
\- En serio, no… de veras?-

Libby se mordió el labio, algo teñido de naranja: claramente no era su primer float.- Es que con las pesadillas… me tranquilizaría mucho saber que estás cerca, no es que te vaya a despertar ni nada, es sólo el saber que… podría, si sueño con…- las frases entrecortadas de Libby se apagaron, y al fin alzó ojos que aunque eran alegres, también eran suplicantes.- Juro que no te molestare nada, Steve.-  
\- Por supuesto que puedes mudarte conmigo. Y me puedes llamar cada vez que quieras, si te despiertas por la noche.- dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse levemente.- Oh, por la puta, si fuera a propósito… no es como sonaba, en serio…-  
\- Gracias.- dijo ella, y su mano fue a su antebrazo, acercándosele, la rodilla de Steve rozando su cadera cuando lo miró a los ojos. Steve sintió una vaharada de su aroma, un perfume fresco y cítrico, algo que olía limpio, anticuado, natural. Y se halló inclinándose, con una sensación de inevitabilidad que era dulce y a a vez simple, porque nada parecía más natural que llevar las manos a su cintura elástica bajo el algodón celeste, a acercar su rostro al suyo…  
\- Gracias, Steve.- dijo ella, y lo abrazó como a un hermano. El cerró los ojos e inspiró, el puente de la nariz en el fino hombro de ella, y sintió deseos de maldecir aunque estaba feliz a la vez. Bucky la habría cruzado sobre su muslo y se la hubiera comido: lo había hecho, más de una vez, delante suyo. Pero Steve no era capaz de eso, o eso había pensado, porque la exasperación empezaba a convertirse en algo muy Bucky en su interior…  
\- Baila conmigo!- dijo ella, tomándole la mano, pero Steve movió la cabeza.  
\- No bailo, Libby…-  
\- Pero por una vez! No es como antes, no es que tengas que saberte los pasos, ahora basta con moverte…- rogó ella, tironeándolo, y había algo tan alegre en ella, tan ligero, que Steve sintió deseos de reír con ella aunque no sabía porqué.  
\- No, no puedo…-  
\- Yo bailo contigo, bonita.- dijo una voz, y Rhodey tomó la mano de Libby con un floreo, que hizo un mohín soltando a Steve y se dejó llevar a la pista por el apuesto piloto vestido de color bronce, que se movía con gracia. 

A goddess on a mountain top  
Burning like a silver flame  
A summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name.  
She's got it,  
Yeah baby, she's got it.

\- Un brindis, por nuestras mujeres bailando con otros.- dijo Clint, apoyándose pesadamente en su hombro y alargándole un vaso.- Thor le puso un poco de su petaca. Y me lo tomé. Dos veces. Stark tres. El doc uno… faltas tú, nos vamos a ir todos a la mieeeerda…- (25)  
\- Y Natasha?- dijo Steve, dándole un sorbo al vaso, tosiendo y devolviéndoselo.- Qué es esto, es ácido de cañerías?!-  
\- Nat se relamió y pidió más. Si es un androide, te digo…- dijo Clint, haciendo gorgoritos mientras le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo. En la pista, Natasha bailaba con Thor, frotándosele bastante más de lo que la canción exigía, pero sin que Jane prestase atención, metida en una conversación con Maria y Lauren Woodward.  
\- Dame más.- dijo Steve, empinándolo mientras miraba de reojo a Rhodey haciendo que Libby riera al alzarla delicadamente en sus brazos y girándola.

I'm your Venus,  
I'm your fire at your desire.

A su costado, Nat bailaba con Thor, que se movía con una gracia y un estilo que ni el dinero ni el estatus hubieran podido comprar. Thor seguía el ritmo fácilmente, sus ojos en la diminuta asesina: y aunque habría podido verse absurdo, por sus diferencias de tamaño, se veían en cambio encantadores, porque Thor estaba ya tn acostumbrado a moverse alrededor de cosas frágiles y pequeñas que lo hacía con una delicadeza siempre consciente que era bella de ver. Nat sacudía los hombros y reía, y los ojos azules nórdicos se empequeñecían de afecto, imitando sus gestos, moviéndose con tanta naturalidad que podía olvidarte que era un guerrero alien y pensar que era simplemente otro soltero más de New York, un jugador de rugby famoso quizás, con el sweater castaño de cuello flojo que llevaba tenso sobre su musculoso pecho y el cabello recogido en un manbun descuidado. 

Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
Making every man mad,  
Black as the dark night she was

\- Es un poco inquietante que Thor haya absorbido la cultura 2015 tanto más rápido que yo.- suspiró Steve.- Da un poco de miedo lo bien que se adaptó. Míralo, nadie pensaría… que no es de aquí, mientras que yo solo no soy de ahora…-  
\- Thor es un tipo abierto a todo, y Erik Selvig ha tenido con él la paciencia de un padre, pero sí, es increíble como se adapta. La gente piensa que porque es fuerte es idiota, pero devora información y todo, todo lo retiene. El otro día me estaba explicando a mí Straight for Compton, y no fue hasta que terminó que me dí cuenta lo absurdo que era. Se pasa las noches leyendo wikipedia, pero aún así es bizarro, lo concedo. Supongo que la educación Asgardiana debe ser realmente exhaustiva…- Clint, que había ocupado el espacio de Libby y se había sentado al bar, le dio otro sorbo a la malévola copa en su mano.-   
\- Es un poco humillante.- Steve sonrió, mirando al asgardiano reír y detenerse en su baile para dejar pasar a Maria y Pepper, que dejaron la pista y fueron al bar, demandando bebidas.- Él me enseñó a usar Twitter, sabes? Y en mi época yo era considerado brillante, y manejaba lo último en tecnología…-

Got what no one else had.  
She's got it,  
Yeah baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus,  
I'm your fire at your desire.

\- A Thor le interesa porque es nuestro fan, fan como Bruce que habla élfico y klingon y como yo, que podría recitar todos los planetas de Battlestar Galactica. Hay veces en que me pregunto si toda su fascinación con Jane no tiene algo que ver con exclusivamente un cerebro que está a dos publicaciones del Nobel… A ti, en cambio, sólo te interesan las cosas cuando te son útiles.- dijo Clint no sin cierta aspereza.  
\- Qué quieres decir?- murmuró Steve, aunque tenía una idea de adónde iba ese comentario.   
\- Creo que igual que Nat, viviste mucho tiempo sin nada más que los básicos. Tienes que aprender de nuevo a apreciar las cosas innecesarias y divertirte.- dijo Clint con grave ternura.- Incluso el doc encuentra deleite en algunas tonterías… si él puede, tú también. Míralo como brilla esta noche…- dijo pensativo, y los dos se volvieron, dejando a Thor, que ahora daba vueltas con Maria en la mitad de la canción, la alta mujer risueña en sus brazos, para mirar a Bruce, que sentado a un costado entre unas pantallas, observaba a Tony sacando a bailar a Pepper Potts.  
\- Va a poner una lenta… anda a sacar a bailar a Libby…- ordenó Clint, dándole un empujón a su Capitán. Steve movió la cabeza.  
\- No después de beber esa cosa de Thor. Además, esto…- Steve se interrumpió, y cuando los primeros acordes de la música atrajeron a todo el mundo a mirar, porque no era música envasada, era el mismísimo Lin Manuel Miranda tocando la canción de Ed Sheeran, Thinking Out Loud,(26) y Tony, teatral como siempre, le extendió una mano a Pepper con un floreo, saludó el público, y la llevó en una especie de vals quieto y expresivo tan respetuoso como seductor había sido su baile con Natasha, su privilegio de dueño de casa extendiéndose hasta cubrir toda la pista en llevándola con la mano abierta en un amplio círculo alrededor suyo.  
\- Si nos sobrevives, Rogers, tienes que hacer que canonicen a Pepper en cuanto se muera.- dijo Clint, moviendo la cabeza.- Es cierto que desde que lo dejó, está mucho más bonita…-  
\- Clint!- gruñó Steve, con reconvención, pero los ojos de Clint no mentían. Era cierto que Pepper había perdido ojeras, había ganado peso vital y había recuperado un poco de viveza en el rostro, pero era cierto que a pesar de su asombrosa belleza, los años cuidando a Tony le habían robado mucho: Maria era cinco años mayor que ella, pero se veía mucho más joven, sin ninguno de los tratamientos y cuidados que la CEO de una gran empresa tenía acceso y una comandante de SHIELD no tenía tiempo para. Pepper era bella, pero había una cansancio en su rostro que rara vez desaparecía, y Steve se halló deseando que hallara a alguien que la cuidase, que la amase, que la hiciera reír. Pepper había sido buena con ellos, con todos ellos, pero a pesar del amor de Tony por ella, le había hecho daño, y sin embargo ella volvía a tomar su mano y lo dejaba llevarla en la pista de baile en una canción de amor, y Steve tuvo la sensación que lo dejaría tantas veces como él le tendiese la mano.

Darling, I’ll be loving you till you are seventy

\- Estás radiante esta noche.- musitó Tony, sus cálidos ojos castaños en los azul claro de Pepper, llevándola con la facilidad del hombre que conoce perfectamente a la mujer con la que baila. Pepper sonrió, pero en vez de asentir y bromear, habló con mucha suavidad, siguiéndolo paso a paso. (27)  
\- El que está radiante esta noche eres tú. Hace muchos, muchos años que no te veía tan feliz.-  
\- Y tan sobrio?-  
\- Estás…- Pepper se mordió los labios mirándolo, como quien mira una obra de arte o un amanecer.- Sé que casi nunca te digo esto, pero esta vez tenías razón y yo estaba equivocada. Estás junto donde tenías que estar, y con quien tenías que estar.-  
\- No estabas equivocada. No podíamos saber… quién podría haber previsto…?- dijo Tony, y la seriedad en sus ojos, la intensidad, era algo enfocado en ella, sólo en ella. – Sólo querías lo mejor para mí. Es lo que siempre has querido, y yo te he tratado… peor que mal. Fui muy injusto contigo, pepper. Si hubiera sido un mejor hombre, no te habría hecho sufrir.-  
Los ojos de ella estaban traslúcidos, húmedos, pero se encogió de hombros, y sus dedos agudos le acariciaron el hombro.- Toma dos el tango. Si yo hubiera sido una mujer más lista, jamás me habría permitido enamorarme de ti. Pero ahora tú eres feliz, y yo, supongo que encontraré a alguien.- dijo ella, tratando de sonreír. Tony se acercó conspiradoramente.   
\- Si me consigo el báculo de Loki, te mando al Capi brainwasheado con el escudo y nada más…-  
\- Tony!- Pepper se echó a reír, en el momento perfecto, el timing que Tony manejaba tan bien, para hacerla reír antes de que llorase o gritase. Y la hizo dar una vuelta y otra, y otra, ganando unos aplausos, porque Tony, elegante y compacto, se movía con la seguridad de un atleta, casi como Iron Man se movía en el aire, con una esbelta mujer en sus brazos que se le entregaba tan confiada…  
\- Puede ser que esté equivocado, pero juraría que Rhodey te ha mirado toda la noche. Quieres que pregunte?-  
\- No tienes que buscarme novio, Tony.- reprochó Pepper, las cejas fruncidas. Ya empezaba a enojarse.- Es de mal gusto, además es humillante, y…- Pepper se interrumpió en un giro, y hubo de repente una sombra en su rostro. Tony levantó la vista para ver quién los interrumpía, y era Bruce, que cruzaba la pista, su expresión neutral y serena, pero su paso determinado.  
\- Bruce?- preguntó Tony. Por su cara, era obvio que había oído al menos parte de la conversación.  
\- Me permites, Pepper?- dijo Bruce, extendiendo la mano. Un poco helado, Tony se la tomó, pero Bruce lo hizo un lado, y tomando la mano de Pepper, se la llevó en un paso lento y sereno, en las últimas estrofas de la canción.  
Tony hizo un gesto de incomprensión y de “ qué vas a hacerle” al resto del público, que rió, y fue a sacar a bailar a Maria, Natasha, tras intentar infructuosamente que Jane aceptara bailar, se sentaba a su lado a al menos hacerla beber mientras Thor sacaba muy caballerosamente a Libby.   
-… no necesito que Tony me busque novio, porque ya tengo marido, no es así, Doctor Sexy Potts?-  
\- Jarvis te contó.-  
\- Jarvis me cuenta todo.- dijo Pepper, y había ternura en sus ojos, ternura que se aumentó cuando en medio de un giro Bruce tomó su mano y la besó.- Está irreconocible. Le has hecho tanto bien, Bruce.-  
\- Podrías decir eso y más de mí mismo, Pep.-  
\- Es cierto que estás comestible.- dijo ella enfáticamente.- La gente de mi salón de belleza trabajan muy bien, pero realmente hicieron algo estupendo contigo.-  
\- Tony es quien ha hecho algo estupendo.- dijo Bruce, y avanzó en su espacio mientras acababa la canción, pegándola a sí mismo, su sonrisa casi peligrosa.- Jarvis, drop my needle.- susurró, sabiendo que el omnipresente AI lo oiría. Cuando los últimos acordes del piano se desvanecieron, lo qu tomó su lugar fue el ritmo sincopado de una canción latina, y Pepper se echó a reír algo nerviosa, cuando Bruce hizo un gesto abiertamente pidiendo espacio, y tomó su mano, atrayéndola a sí de nuevo, el ritmo ondulante y seductor, un quiebre en la artificialidad de la noche, un sonido fresco y cálido a la vez cuando los pasos de Pepper se amoldaron perfectamente a los suyos, el juego de pies y de caderas sintonizados con una alegría, una sencilla seducción que era la antítesis en su travesura de la seducción densa y peligrosa de Tony y Natasha. (28)

Nada voy a hacer  
Rebuscando en las heridas del pasado 

Pepper y Bruce parecían reír en cada paso, sus manos, sus ojos, encontrándose con perfecta simetría, y en cada movimiento, se encontraban sin fallar, la rígida CEO moviéndose con fácil sensualidad traviesa, el tímido físico enérgico y chispeante llevándola con una solidez que parecía casi posesividad.  
Muchos asumieron, equivocadamente al verlos, que había un motivo que ahora entendían sobre porqué Bannermed trabajaba todas sus patentes auspiciadas por Starktech. Otros, creyeron comprender porqué Virginia Potts había dejado a Tony Stark y ahora estaba más radiante que nunca. (29)

Pero los que sabían, supieron que al ritmo de música latina, en sus dedos entrecruzados, en la naturalidad con que se movían ligeros y veloces, se estaba forjando una alianza que, en dos personalidad tercas, severas, de voluntades indestructibles, iba a proteger a Tony Stark como nunca antes había sido protegido, porque eran dos personas que no sólo lo amaban, sino que estaban aprendiendo recién a descubrir el poder que poseían unidos.  
Tony no tenía ningún chance.  
Con un floreo, Bruce dejó ir a Pepper, que fue directo a Clint y lo sacó a bailar, a lo que el arquero se prestó con entusiasmo, y Bruce se abrió paso e inclinándose junto a una silla, le tendió la mano a Jane Foster.  
\- Pero yo no bailo.- gimió ella, sus ojos grandes y tímidos.  
\- Es sólo seguirme en un 2, 3 periódico, Jane. Por favor? Sólo soy yo.-

Yo te quiero así  
Y me gustas porque eres diferente. 

Y Jane aceptó, las cejas de Thor yendo tan arriba como si súbitamente Bruce hubiera levantado el Mjolnir de sus manos de repente, y cuando se la llevó delicadamente de la mano a la pista y ella, tras observar todo un momento y calcular mentalmente el algoritmo matemático de la música, entrecruzó sus pequeñas manos en las grandes de Bruce, clavó la vista en sus ojos y movió sus pies en el mismo simple ritmo, girando si no en el elegante, impecable paso de Pepper, sí en un muy pasable ritmo latino, plegándose como una estudiante obediente a los movimientos de Bruce, que era más delicado que nunca.

Tony, que había observado todo con creciente alarma, se cruzó de brazos y echó una mirada alrededor, para notar que Clint, que bailaba entusiasmado, esquivaba su mirada. Sí: obviamente el pajarito se había dado cuenta.   
Bruce había perdido el miedo, al menos por esta noche: y Tony sabía que por un rato al menos estaba viendo al audaz y alegre científico, al hombre que podría haber sido, sin Hulk. Pero si la transformación de Bruce lo había dejado más sorprendido que la primera vez que viera a Hulk, la forma en que las chicas reaccionaban a él lo tenía apabullado. Era cierto que hacía rato que había notado que las mujeres, las que fueran, después del babeo obligado de los pectorales de Steve, los brazos de Clint y los abdominales de Thor, solían tratar a Bruce con una ternura, con una atención, que parecía directamente proporcional a la posibilidad de que a él le gritasen: pero ahora, era tan obvio el cómo reaccionaban que estaba un poco asustado. No sólo Pepper se había entregado a sus brazos con el abandono de una amante: Jane, al igual que Pepper antes, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el pulso agitado, y bailaba con los ojos fijos en su sonrisa, su rostro tan fascinado, sus manos tan firmemente aferradas a las suyas que Tony tuvo la inquietante sensación de que si Bruce se inclinaba y besaba a alguna de las dos, el beso le iba a ser devuelto con entusiasmo y hasta como precuela de algo más.

Era la solidez de Bruce, su madurez, simplemente, comparado a los demás? Tony sabía que él y Clint eran los pósters de las balas perdidas. Thor y Steve eran… tan extranjeros, en más de un sentido. En cambio Bruce parecía algo en quien podías confiar, alguien en quien apoyar la cabeza y quedarse quieta: había un motivo por el que Bruce era el psicólogo no oficial de la Torre. Y ahora, que mientras hacía a Jane girar entre sus pies, sus senos pequeños pegados a su pecho, parecía dispuesto a reclamar algo más, Pepper y Jane parecían no sólo dispuestas a dárselo, sino que hambrientas por ese pedido.  
Y Natasha, la pequeña traidora. En el mismo momento en que Bruce besó la mano de Jane y la devolvió, sonrojada y feliz a los brazos de Thor, Natasha se aferró a su espalda, y continuó el baile, su ligereza de bailarina dejando que él la guiara adonde quisiera, la sonrisa de Nat distinta, más libre, más fascinada, por una vez inconsciente de ella misma y de sus máscaras para dejarse rodear con sus brazos a un hombre al que confiaba su vida.

Se mueve su cadera como un barco en las olas

Natasha lo soltó con renuencia cuando Bruce le sonrió y la dejó para ir a sacar a Libby, que rió y lo siguió con la facilidad de una bailarina de Lindy Hop: su paso, su manos, apenas lo tocaban y sin embargo lo copiaba con la misma facilidad de una bailarina profesional, y la misma fascinación, esa misma expresión, incluso el cambio de postura de una mujer cuando está ante un hombre que le atrae – hombros atrás, rostro ladeado y atento, pies casi juntos, caderas adelante- que todas había tenido, era tan clara como habría sido un cartel escrito. 

Tony se mordió los labios, porque si había amado al científico zarrapastroso que intentaba fundirse con el papel mural, este seductor y alegre Don Juan le daban unas ganas muy poco adultas de dar patadas y bramar “ mío!”

La canción acabó, misericordiosamente para Tony, y entre aplausos, Bruce se inclinó a hablar con Jane, que barbotaba algo sobre cuadrar el modelo matemático de la música para ayudar a aquellos, como ella, poco danzarinamente inclinados. Tony no aguantó más, y agarrando una copa se largó al balcón con un bufido mientras empezaban a hablar de karaoke, pero no había alcanzado a dar más que un sorbo cuando alguien lo siguió al balcón, le quitó la copa, la bebió al seco y luego lo agarró para besarlo a fondo, larga y apasionadamente, y al fin, le clavó los dientes en el labio inferior.

\- Aw…!- Tony se soltó de Bruce, que lo miraba con ojos intensos, las luces de las puertas de vidrio y la propia espalda de Bruce ocultándolos de la fiesta.- Me has mordido?!-

\- Te lo merecías después del show con Nat.- dijo Bruce, muy tranquilo mientras Tony se frotaba ofendido con el nudillo del pulgar.  
\- Tu acabas de dar un show con ella!-  
\- Ni de cerca lo mismo. No me pongas celoso, Tony. No lo soy mucho, pero no me provoques. Sobre todo considerando que si me pongo loquito, las cosas se pueden poner ligeramente esmeralda.-  
\- No pensé que te importaría…-  
\- Dije relación exclusiva y estuviste de acuerdo. Pensaste que eso significaba no ponernos ropa de Gap y Banana Republic?- susurró Bruce, y Tony se sintió con ganas de reír y pelear a la vez, y sobre todo con ganas de desvestirlo, ahora que el baile había vuelto a desordenar esos rizos que le gustaban tanto.  
\- No. Pero puedes castigarme cuando te haga enojar.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa incorregible, mordiéndose el labio ya abusado. Bruce, cuya pequeña sonrisa era más peligrosa que alegre, deslizó una mano por su mentón.  
\- I am so gonna mess you up, Stark.-   
\- Do your worst.- retrucó Tony, los ojos brillantes, y cuando Bruce lo besó, lo atrajo a sí con hambre.  
*************************************

 

(1) https://www.google.com/search?q=la+bicicleta+lyrics&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&client=firefox-b-ab&gfe_rd=cr&ei=PpnhWP_yK7LV8AejxTk  
(2)https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0961/9406/products/product-image_6dfeba26-ea2b-4162-9657-7d5bd58ea1e2.jpg?v=1458007505  
(3)http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Y3iNJVXXXXX2XpXXq6xXFXXXv/Fashion-Grooms-wear-Slim-Fit-2016-Khaki-Men-Suits-Single-Breasted-Notch-Lapel-Two-Piece-Suit.jpg  
(4)http://68.media.tumblr.com/e6f0cce4f7eaebe250a309aa683ee9f4/tumblr_inline_noqc36AAJ21rb3c29_500.gif  
(5)https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-8bd8feb8d3e1f896a5cd5d13b8a8c5a9-c?convert_to_webp=true  
(6)http://e0c225f2b3a2d834c1d2-144ea745a7dc0dc30112b63ad32ea349.r81.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-564668-216871-1441939692-1217342dfaa876e78e0cd93a19da2b29.jpg  
(7)http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/the_avengers_07_wenn3834954.jpg  
(8)https://cdn3.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1036162_157258.jpg  
(9)https://media.giphy.com/media/SMscGCi7M1ZuM/giphy.gif  
(10)http://wholesalejewelrytown.com/product_images/IMG_8614_1351179283.jpg  
(11)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a6/8f/9c/a68f9c317cdaa26845da24ee9e5b351a.jpg  
(12)http://www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/men-outfits-with-brown-dress-shoes-12.jpg  
(13)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c0/9e/30/c09e30c2db33d026fbc0e569a38ff9c2.jpg  
(14)https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1NW3UKXXXXXbjXFXXq6xXFXXXA/Vintage-Mexican-font-b-Clothing-b-font-Plus-Size-Summer-Dress-Boho-Chic-font-b-Aztec.jpg  
(15)http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=62958798  
(16)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/01/82/77/018277d8addb8e812c0b1cd3e16b6bbc.jpg  
(17)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/11/ff/c1/11ffc131f987b32d21214f4139887451.jpg  
(18)http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bo1nIFXXXXcuXFXXq6xXFXXXx/Man-Fashion-Slim-Fit-T-Shirt-Men-Long-Sleeve-Shirt-Men-Clothes-Autumn-Winter-New-2014.jpg  
(19)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4a/81/81/4a8181a2b1f8e961bda5ec9fcb241cbd.jpg  
(20)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et9b7LWfnxQ&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLkUAUv4LLXbefwzex1yEbhn&index=1  
(21)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHafhfv-6mg&index=3&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLkvtyATn17wTAlP9eRuDTJq  
(22)http://empireonline.media/jpg/50/0/0/640/480/aspectfit/0/0/0/0/0/0/c/articles/5718bac2b602bb802e20f409/GettyImages-461004366.jpg  
(23)https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7e/32/27/7e3227ad88890d2a90b8d472de8a8a31.jpg  
(24)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJAEpILeLi8&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLkUAUv4LLXbefwzex1yEbhn&index=17  
(25)http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2017/02/chris-evans-and-jeremy-renner-make-it-an-avengers-reunion-at-directv-now-super-saturday-night.jpg  
(26)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA&index=13&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLkUAUv4LLXbefwzex1yEbhn  
(27)http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/5/5c/Tony_and_Pepper.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20130401084138  
(28)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UV0QGLmYys&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLkUAUv4LLXbefwzex1yEbhn&index=14  
(29)http://cdn-img.instyle.com/sites/default/files/styles/684xflex/public/images/2012/WRN/090912-Gwyneth-Mark-Lead-330.jpg?itok=X7ZL1eFA


	18. TITANIUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con esto acaba la primera parte, y nos vemos en Bridges of Memory, con la historia pre y durante Captain America: Winter Soldier. Los espero! Please review!  
> ( En Bridges: Parejas inesperadas y esperadas: Hulk haciendo zambullidas, Tony con rabieta celosa, Clint con nueva pareja sexy, Steve en un threesome, y las aventuras de Nat y Thor tras un pato de oro)

CAPITULO 18  
TITANIUM 

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

 

Ni Bruce ni Tony eran consciente de que Steve se había detenido en las sombras, en la entrada de la terraza, y que apoyado en un arriate, les daba parcialmente la espalda, aunque a veces los miraba de reojo. Y había súbita tristeza en su rostro, y un anhelo especial, la vista baja.  
\- Aún te da asquito, Cap?- dijo Clint, y Steve, que no lo había sentido acercarse, movió la cabeza.  
\- Nunca me dio asco, Clint. Sólo… miedo. Por ellos. Pero se ven tan felices. Los dos parecen otros hombres desde que esto empezó…- susurró Steve, sus ojos en la pareja abrazada, sus dedos temblando como si necesitaran urgentemente un lápiz y papel para dibujarlos…  
\- Están felices. Si Stark la friega lo mato. Y si Bruce la friega, Pepper lo tira al Ártico con un ancla grande: si funcionó contigo podría funcionar con él, pero no le des ideas.- dijo Clint.- Pero hay algo que aún no te gusta, verdad?-  
\- No sé de que estás hablando.-  
\- Te preguntas si podrías tener lo mismo?-  
\- Te estás ofreciendo?-  
Clint sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Me sacrificaría por mi país. Doblado sobre tu escudo, oh boy.-  
\- Clint!-  
\- No soy yo el sniper por el que lo considerarías, Cap. Pero a pesar de todo, es bueno que te enteres que realmente puedes representar a * toda * América.- dijo Clint al pasar, metiéndose al balcón y repatingándose en la barandilla, ignorando a la pareja que se apartaba, uno con cara irritable y el otro con cara serena.- Oigan, fiesta pública, lleno de fotógrafos. Cálmense y dejen algo para después… Linda performance, doc. Tendrá que enseñarme a mover las caderas así en algún momento. –agregó con un guiño antes de elevar la voz.- Cómo es que el par de genios del laboratorio son los mejores bailarines del grupo? Dónde está el estereotipo del nerd tímido y torpe?-  
\- Le dieron suero del supersoldado y lo tienes al lado.- soltó Tony, a lo que Bruce le dio un codazo.  
\- Es matemático, Clint, eso es todo.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa, recostándose con los codos en el balcón, su postura relajada.- la simetría y los ritmos sincopados estimulan los centros de placer del cerebro, y el moverse acelera la segregación de endorfinas y oxitocina, lo que aumenta la sensación de placer y la perpetúa, eso sin contar la captación de feromonas de un compañero o compañeros que aumentan aún más la respuesta.-  
\- Te daría hasta que pidieras socorro, ahora mismo.- musitó Tony, admirado, tras una pausa.  
Bruce se sonrojó y se rió, ocultando la cara por un momento, mientras Clint movía la cabeza, las manos en la cintura.  
\- Qué?- exclamó Tony.- No me digan que no los calienta! Es pornográfico, lo hace a propósito, les digo!-  
\- Pégame y dime neutrino?- sugirió Clint, haciendo que Bruce estallase en una carcajada.  
\- Capitán, excúseme.- dijo la voz de Thor, y se abrió paso entre ambos, una enorme bandeja con bebidas en sus manos, Natasha siguiéndolo con una en la mano y una sonrisa levemente achispada.  
\- Qué es esto?- preguntó Tony, alzando la monstruosidad anaranjada en la copa que Thor les ofrecía.  
\- Los hicimos con Jane. Jugo de limón verde y granadina, vodka – ésa soy yo- el licor de Asgard de Thor, un poco de amargo y una rodaja de manzana.-  
\- Porqué manzana…? Oh.- dijo Clint y miró a Nat de reojo.- Entonces yo soy el amargo?-  
\- Yup.- dijo Nat alzando su copa. Estaba sonrojada y sus ojos, que normalmente parecían misteriosos, ahora eran sólo alegres, el verde aclarado como el sol sobre una laguna.  
\- Jane se quedó con la dama Libby probando los jugos de frutas exóticos de tu bar, Stark.- dijo Thor, alzando la suya después de que todos dubitativamente alzaran los suyos.- Pero la dama Natasha y yo consideramos que era el momento adecuado para un brindis con nuestros teammates, antes de que me retire.-  
\- Te vas a ir a acostar ya?- bramó Tony.- Pero si faltan muchas horas de fiesta! Thor, no puede ser que en Asgard se acuesten con las gallinas…-  
\- Te garantizo que todas las historias de bestialismo en las leyendas nórdicas son sólo narraciones fantásticas y que no tengo ningún fetiche de tipo plumífero.- dijo Thor, una ceja alzada.- Pero un herrero que espera que el hierro esté frío para golpearlo no es sabio, y le debo al Doctor esta oportunidad.- agregó, una sonrisa  
\- Está diciendo lo que yo creo que está diciendo?- murmuró Clint, pero la enorme sonrisa de Thor no dejaba muchas dudas.  
\- Jane y yo somos amigos hace años, Thor. No pretendía molestarte.- dijo Bruce con mucha urbanidad, pero la cara de Thor era todo menos decente.  
\- No podría enojarme, sabio doctor. Si tú le abriste el apetito, aquí está el plato de fondo para que se sacie…- agregó, dándose con la palma en el pecho. La carcajada grupal de los Avengers resonó en el balcón, y mientras reían, porque Thor nunca fallaba en hacerlos reír con sus modismos y su arrogancia, Tony fue el primero en alzar la copa, y el círculo, con él en el núcleo, se apretó, los rostros vivaces juntos como un equipo.  
\- Capi?-  
\- Por todos nosotros, y la gente allá abajo, que nos permite ser sus protectores.- dijo Steve, sus ojos suavizados al mirar su amada New York.  
\- Por nosotros!- dijo Clint alegremente, y con un brindis y mucho entrechocar de vasos, hubo un montón de empinadas de copa, y luego un breve segundo de silencio.  
\- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NAT!- gimió Clint tosiendo, mientras que Nat y Thor los miraban con desprecio la una y e incomprensión el otro  
\- Que pasa, amigo Clint? Demasiado limón?-  
\- Oh, por la… mi tráquea…- gimió Bruce riendo, la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
\- He sentido eso.- dijo Steve, una mano en su garganta, parpadeando.  
\- Pussies.- tosió Tony, y con un salto, se encaramó en una de las sillas de sol del balcón.  
\- Tony, no hagas acrobacias después de beber esta cosa!- ordenó Bruce.  
\- Es… otra sorpresa.- dijo Tony, abriendo los brazos como una diva. Era un gesto semejante al que una vez había usado para presentar el Jericho, pero esta vez, lo que estalló a su espalda cuando apretó un botón de su celular, fue una marea de magníficos fuegos artificiales. Espirales, explosiones y radiantes luces llenaron el cielo sobre la torre, y sobre todo, una y otra vez, una gigantesca A roja, trazada como con un pincel gigante en radiante glitter contra la noche.

I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, take you aim  
Fire away, fire away.  
You shoot me down but I won’t fall  
I’m titanium  
You shoot me down but I won’t fall  
I’m titanium

Todos elevaron la vista, y Tony, fascinado, paseó la mirada por el grupo reunido allí, y sintió que el orgullo no le cabía en el pecho. A plena luz, a toda la vista, bloqueando la puerta como si los protegiera, estaba Thor, su rostro alegre y tan joven, tan ingenuo y hermoso, tan noble y tan sabio a veces, fascinado mirando las luces: a su lado, Natasha, fina y letal, toda la suavidad de su vestidito de encaje y la flor en sus cabellos incapaces de disimular el atleticismo de su figura, el encanto peligroso de su gesto, hermosa como es una planta carnívora. Steve, en el balcón, recibía toda la luz del salón: Clint, un paso más atrás, los ojos verde pálido reluciendo iridiscente como los de un gato, guardaba en la sombra. Y Bruce, que estaba sentado en la misma silla en la que él se había encaramado, había rodeado su pierna con el brazo, como para sostenerlo, y se sentía como un ancla poderosa, un apoyo inamovible inmenso como una montaña. 

You shoot me down but I won’t fall  
I’m titanium  
You shoot me down but I won’t fall  
I’m titanium

En medio de ese magnífico grupo de héroes, Tony Stark vibraba de orgullo, y sentía ganas de gritar su desafío desde el balcón a New York, al mundo, a los cielos, porque con esos cinco a su lado, Tony no tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que el destino decidiera echarles. Nunca, ni siquiera con la mejor de sus armaduras, se había sentido tan fuerte, tan protegido, tan invulnerable e inmortal: y cuando tras la última explosión de hizo el silencio antes de que la gente de la fiesta, asomados al otro balcón prorrumpiera en aplausos, Tony sintió el deseo de congelar ese momento y guardarlo como un tesoro en su corazón.

*Click*(2)

\- De nada. Era demasiado bueno para no tomarlo.- dijo una voz madura y cálida, y Tony descendió de su sitial al ver que Rhodey escoltaba nada menos que a Annie Leibowitz.  
\- Deberíamos posar para ti, tía Annie.- dijo Tony, besando a la anciana en ambas mejillas.- Le ha gustado?-  
\- Tienes mucho mejor gusto que tu padre.- dijo la audaz fotógrafa, su mirada pasando por encima de su hombro para posarse en Bruce, que súbitamente azorado se encogió, ocultándose ( absurdamente) tras Natasha.- Una linda fiesta, muchacho. Un lindo espíritu el que lo anima, también. La señorita Foster me estuvo explicando sus ideas para aplicar tu nuevo polímero a cámaras HD, y debo reconocer que suena interesante un medio capaz de ionizar sin perder nada de captación de luz.-  
\- Como en vez de gel, las partículas se mueven en solución, la rapidez de traspaso se duplica.- dijo Tony alegremente.  
\- Tony, en eso sí que eres peor que tu padre. Deja de hablar jerigonza y constrúyeme una cámara, mejor.- dijo la emblemática portadista de Vogue. Tony la llevó a saludar a los Avengers, de los que todos, excepto Bruce y Nat, aceptaron posar para ella.  
Estaban escuchando a la legendaria artista charlando con Steve apasionadamente sobre la iconografía heroica de Alex Ross, cuando Tony alzó la cabeza y Nat se volteó con una sonrisa. Del salón llegaban las notas de un piano, y de alguien cantando Bette Davies’ Eyes, con una voz áspera y grave, pero sin embargo sensual, y Thor sonrió entusiasmado cuando al volver al salón se encontraron a todo el mundo disfrutando helado de castañas o pitacho al whisky y escuchando el karaoke de Pepper, que cantaba con entonación perfecta, aunque estaba sonrojada.(3)

She’ll turn the music on you  
You won’t have to think twice  
She’s pure as New York snow…  
She’s got- Bette Davies’ eyes…

Natasha asintió cuando Pepper le tendió la mano, y las dos acabaron la canción juntas, una canción que podía tratarse de cualquiera de las dos.

She’s ferocious, and she knows just what it  
Takes to make a pro blush  
All the boys thinks she’s a spy  
She’s got- Bette Davies’ eyes…

Tony vivó y el resto de los Avengers bramaron cuando acabaron, y hubo un rato de bromas y risas, en donde Tony declinó tomar el micrófono, y fue Thor quien lo tomó finalmente sin hacerse mucho de rogar, sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia. La timidez estaba fuera del currículum de un príncipe en cualquier planeta, y Thor estaba más que acostumbrado a ser el centro de las miradas, así que no fue más que con una sonrisa, un mohín y los ojos que solían ser nobles e ingenuos, pero nada inocentes, se volvieron positivamente perversos al cantar, su mirada eternamente clavada en Jane, con un barítono profundo que hubiera hecho llorar de envidia a Michael Bublé, 

Sun in the sky… you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin’ on bye… you know how I feel(4)

It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me…  
… and I’m feeling good…

Jane estaba sonrojada, los ojos brillantes, y Libby a su lado, con quien aparentemente se había hecho muy amigas, le susurraba algo que las hacía estallar en risitas. Jane sólo tenía ojos para Thor, y no era raro que perdiera pie con frecuencia por ir con los ojos puestos en el rostro de su novio, mucho más alto que ella, perdiendo todo sentido de lo que la rodeaba, fueran escalones, árboles o postes: pero Thor solía guiarla con cuidado y ése era sólo uno de los muchos gestos con los que demostraba su devoción por su diminuta amada. De todos modos, Jane si no lo viviera mirando a él, miraría a las estrellas y se caería igual, solía comentar Selvig.  
Thor cantaba con maravilloso desparpajo, su voz cargada de riqueza y profundidad: y si el rubor de Jane ya no parecía vergüenza, sino excitación, y si sólo cierta timidez la detenía aún, Bruce se coló entre ella y Libby, e inclinándose, le susurró algo más que la hizo enderezarse, y en cuanto la canción acabó, antes que se apagara el último acorde, le echó los brazos al cuello, y atrayéndolo hacia sí lo besó delante de todo el mundo. Thor, que no cabía en sí de felicidad ante esa declaración, le correspondió con entusiasmo, y Natasha tuvo que rescatar el micrófono mientras entre risas y gritos de que se buscaran un cuarto (y Thor asentía obedientemente) los dos se hicieron un lado y el micrófono acabó en manos de Clint, que aunque muy bebido, tenía una hermosa voz joven y chispeante.  
\- Clint! Clint!- gritó Bruce animándolo, y el arquero saludó, mientras alguien buscaba una canción al azar.  
Cuando empezó la música, hubieron aplausos y gritos, pero de repente Tony sintió una mirada en su nuca, y al volverse, vio los ojos preocupados de Bruce, y se giró al teleprompter virtual del karaoke.(5)

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now

When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

Clint había empezado a cantar con entusiasmo, pero cerca del tercer verso sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su voz se quebró, aunque siguió valientemente adelante. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar alzar la mirada a Natasha, que estaba de pie junto a Tony, y que se había dado cuenta de inmediato como ellos del dramático, pero involuntario error.  
Y los ojos de Clint le podían partir el corazón a cualquiera, porque eran tan expresivos, y súbitamente, desinhibidos por el alcohol de Thor, reflejaban todo su dolor, toda su angustia, todo el amor rechazado que no podía entender porqué Natasha le había negado. Había sido un caballero, aceptando su decisión: había sido increíblemente paciente, aún herido, negándose a siquiera criticarla. Y sin embargo, ahora que la música le hacía poner en palabras lo que tanto le dolía, sus ojos eran más terribles que si llorasen, y la herida que en público le infligían hizo que Bruce le doliese el corazón, y buscara torpemente en su cabeza como sacarlo de ahí sin humillarlo, sin hacer una escena, sin…

Tony Stark no iba a dejar a uno de sus teanmates hacer el ridículo. No: ninguno de ellos sería humillado, porque él tenía smoothness suficiente para todos, si era necesario.  
Y tampoco iba a dejar a otro cometer un error.

Tony, que estaba junto a Nat, se dio cuenta cuando ella no aguantó más: su amor por Clint era la única cosa que podía quebrar esa voluntad de acero. Nat alzó el pie para dar un paso que la llevaría a los brazos de Clint, y Tony, que confiaba mucho más en su criterio que el de nadie más, la agarró del brazo, la empujó detrás suyo, avanzó hacia Clint, que había estado mirando al rincón en donde él Nat se habían acomodado, y con una sonrisa y un guiño al público, (6) agarró a Clint de la cara y se lo comió.  
El sonido de sorpresa que hizo Thor y el sonido de Steve sacando su bebida por la nariz fue lo único que interrumpió la música por un momento, y un segundo luego Tony había agarrado el micrófono manteniendo a Clint con la cabeza agarrada en una llave. 

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby…

Que creyeran que era a él a quien Clint deseaba: que creyeran que tenía un threesome, un foursome, un harén. Que creyeran de él lo que quisieran, su reputación no podía importarle menos: él era Iron Man mucho antes de crear la armadura, el cuero como acero. Pero nadie se iba a burlar de Clint, menos así de vulnerable. Nadie iba a partirle el corazón a Nat en su guardia.  
Tomó un gesto, y Thor, que percibía las cosas, se le unió, buscando otro micrófono, y entre los dos aplastaron a Clint entre ambos, que empezaba a maldecirlos y luchaba por recuperar su micrófono, al fin volviendo a reír.  
\- Yo no canto…!- gimió Steve en protesta en cuando Bruce lo agarró de la manga y lo arrastró a la zona de karaoke. Y su público rugió, no las menos las chicas, cuando de pronto cinco Avengers, con uno protestando, tres cantando felices y otro gorgoriteando al ritmo, se materializó, brutalmente sexys y variados, contoneándose juntos al ritmo de la música.  
\- Anda, hazlo para Libby…- susurró Bruce, que había reemplazado a Thor junto a Clint y le había echado un brazo alrededor mientras se preparaban para el solo.  
Steve miró a Libby, que chillaba y celebraba con la entusiasta Jane y una irreconocible Pepper que les silbaba, con Maria riendo a carcajadas y Rhodey animándolos, y se dejó llevar aunque no conocía la canción ni le gustaba la letra hasta ahora. 

I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

Chillidos femeninos ensordecedores cuando acabaron: Jane, aparentemente al final de su cuerda, agarró a Thor y se lo llevó inmediatamente, y Steve tuvo que aguantar un sonrisa al ver a Tony, con el flemático Bruce a un lado, pellizcar el trasero de Clint y declarar que estaba bueno que tuviera claro quién era su sugar daddy. Después de eso le entregaron al ebrio Clint a él, que se lo llevó al balcón, y lo tendió en una otomana, antes de sentarse a su lado, con un poco humor al mirar a Clint que parecía mitad horrorizado y mitad divertido.  
\- … cuando Bruce esté sobrio, se va a convertir y me da a dejar en estado líquido por besuquear a su novio.-  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, él te besó a ti.- dijo Steve, afectuosamente.-No entendí a qué vino eso, pero estamos todos ebrios, excepto quizás Thor.-  
\- Ojalá no decepcione a la doctora Tiny Foster…- balbuceó Clint.- Oye, Steve… no están tocando música lenta ahora…? Vete a bailar con Libby… su amiga se fue a ser follada divinamente, debe estar sola…- susurró, los ojos cerrándosele. Steve se quedó ahí mirándolo, tan guapo en su desarreglo, tan herido, y sin embargo aún capaz de hacer bromas y de preocuparse por él. La canción lenta, que podía ver a través de los ventanales varias parejas estaban bailando, le llegó a los oídos, y sus ojos se volvieron lejanos al mirar a Clint, a la noche, al mar a lo lejos. (7)

They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing

Bucky? Libby al fin se va a recuperar. Tu Libby. Está… está hermosa hoy, y feliz. Si estuvieras aquí, habrías bailado toda la noche con ella.  
Si Peggy hubiera estado aquí, yo habría bailado toda la noche con ella. Te acuerdas? Te acuerdas cómo era… su risa, y tus frases? Te acuerdas como era, estar juntos, con Howard burlándose de nosotros y Libby siempre tratando de atendernos?

When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

Ella siempre te recordará, como yo. Pero daría cualquier cosa para que estuvieras aquí, aunque fuera en mi lugar, te cambiaría en un segundo. Te merecías todo esto… todo y más… si conocieras a este team, si pudieras venir y ser un héroe entre nosotros, si…

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

… si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Algo que pudiera cambiar. Algo, porque toda esta felicidad se sentía errada, injusta en él.

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

\- Steve? Deja de calentarte la cabeza…-  
Podría haber sido Bucky: sonaba igual que Bucky, pero era Clint, sus ojos serenos y dolidos, pero que había visto tanto horror y sin embargo eran tan suaves cuando querían. – Por qué no quieres ir a bailar con ella? De qué tienes miedo, Steve?-  
\- … era la chica de mi mejor amigo. Y además… además le prometí un baile a Peggy, algo que nunca cumplí. Mientras no lo haga con nadie más, mientras…- balbuceó Steve, un poco horrorizado al darse cuenta que hablaba con la voz de un muchacho que había dejado de existir en un experimento hacía ochenta años.  
\- Bucky está muerto y Peggy Carter tuvo su vida. Y no había nada que pudieras hacer por ninguno de los dos.- dijo Clint, su voz clínica, desprovista de crueldad.- Pero Libby está sola, y puedes impactar derechamente en su vida, ayudarla a ser feliz. Vas a herir a una persona de carne y hueso por dos fantasmas, Steve?- }

Las palabras de Clint fueron como sus flechas: directo en el blanco. Steve parpadeó, alarmado al mirar a la cara al arquero que ebrio, con el corazón partido y cargado de angustia aún pensaba con mayor claridad que él mismo: y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le acarició la cara, la ternura en su rostro cargada de agradecimiento.

\- Me besas tú también ahora? Estoy muy besable esta noche parece.- dijo Clint alegremente, pero seguro no se esperaba que Steve bajara la cabeza y apoyara sus labios en los suyos, en un beso que sin ser sexual no era precisamente casto.  
\- Whoa.- fue todo lo que dijo Clint, antes de lamerse los labios.- Me mandas al doc cuando entres a por Libby? Hay que aprovechar…-  
\- Duerme un poco, jerk.- musitó Steve, enderezándose y volviendo al salón. La canción había terminado: con una sensación de ponerse a gritar, se preguntó vagamente si dada su suerte habitual, se había acabado la fiesta, no habían más canciones y su oportunidad había pasado. Pero entonces oyó un sonido, y tras ver a Tony de refilón en la posición del DJ, una canción que conocía en una versión que no conocía resonó en los parlantes, y justo cuando estaba buscando a Libby la vio, cruzando la pista, en línea recta a él.  
\- Recuerdas esta canción?- dijo ella, su bello rostro iluminado.- Steve! Por favor, baila conmigo!-  
\- Sí, Libby.- dijo él, sin poder evitar una sensación en agradecimiento a ella, que no sólo lo seguía invitando tras todas sus torpezas y rechazos, sino que recordaba… recordaba esta canción, y tras bailarla en los brazos de Bucky aún quería los suyos…(8)

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Estoy siendo un idiota.  
He sido un idiota antes. Y también he sido un guerrero, un soldado, un capitán de hombres y dioses, un estratega, un salvador. Me he enfrentado a la muerte, a la guerra y al horror. He sido un escudo, lo único que siempre quise ser, lo único que nací para ser. Y ahora, la idea de seguir adelante y tenderle la mano a esta mujer, a quien no sólo se lo debo, sino que quiero proteger, me tenía paralizado de pánico, absurda, humillantemente.  
Ella me necesita, y si me necesita, me tiene. Ni Bucky ni Peggy están aquí: yo estoy aquí.

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin

Libby se veía feliz cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la llevó, no en un show que quitaba el aliento como Tony, ni con el dominio y la sensualidad con la que Bruce podía llevar a una chica, sino con una especie de paz, una especie de calma cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron. Ella sonreía, y sus ojos tan azules reflejaban las luces, mientras la llevaba en la antigua melodía, nostálgica y dulce. Pero aún con lo antigua que era la canción, la sensación era de algo nuevo, algo que recién nacía, y Steve apoyó los labios en la sien de Libby mientras se movían, un dulce ahogo en su pecho. Libby, que había esperado que él se decidiese, sin una queja, sin un reproche. Mientras la música continuaba, Steve sólo deseo que no se acabara nunca, porque nunca en su vida se había sentido tan necesario, tan capaz, como ahora. Y no estaba solo: con Tony, Clint, Nat, Pepper, Bruce, Thor a su lado, le sobraría buen sentido y apoyo. Tanto apoyo. Podía soportar la memoria de Bucky, podía soportar la pérdida de Peggy. Podría, porque no estaba solo, y con Libby tibia contra su brazo, casi se atrevía a soñar y por una vez no pensar más en el pasado, sino en un futuro…

If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Dos náufragos de un pasado olvidado. Dos reliquias, sacadas de su anaquel y puestas en servicio. No tenían por qué enfrentar, como una marea, este futuro solos.  
Steve sintió, como le había pasado en el parque, que recuperaba su centro, que volvía a sentirse el Hombre Del Plan que había sido en la guerra y no el muchacho asustado que sólo reaccionaba, encaramado como un gato asustado en lo más alto de la Torre, sólo saliendo cuando podía hacerlo con máscara.  
Libby lo necesitaba cuerdo y funcional, y por Dios, no ib a a empezar ahora a fallarle a la gente que le importaba.

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Con mucha timidez, le besó los cabellos, y la sintió, tan alta, apoyando la mejilla contra su cuello.  
\- Libby, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te cuidaré, por Bucky y por mí, y porque te quiero…- susurró. La sonrisa de ella, sus ojos traslúcidos y comprensivos al mirarlo le parecieron irresistibles como el agua para un sediento, e inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo que ahora nada lo detendría ahora empezaba, ahora sí…

(9)

La música ensordecedora lo hizo dar un salto atrás, sus manos sin querer cerrándose con fuerza en los antebrazos de Libby. La música era peor que ensordecedora, agresiva y sin sentido: y parpadeó, desconcertado y no un poco enojado, para ver en un extremo del salón en donde había una mesa pinchadiscos, la mesa, obviamente de alta tecnología, en la cual en vez del DJ contratado, estaba Tony, con un gorro de la fuerza aérea puesto al revés y gafas mientras lanzaba lo que Steve con mucha buena voluntad podía llamar música, y Rhodey a su lado, la chaqueta ida, la camisa desabrochada al cuello, gafas doradas también y una enorme cadena dorada en el pecho, que se movía mientras hacía pasos de baile entre la cacofonía, un headset micrófono de piloto en su cabeza. (10)

HEY, YOU GOT ME WOKE UP,  
THE WAY YOU ROLL THAT  
STICKY LIKE OKRA  
JUST LET ME COACH YA  
SHOW YOU 'BOUT MY COACHER  
IT'S THE LATE NIGHT SHOW LIKE OPRAH

Nunca iba a acabar de entender a los malditos millenials.

Se apartó con Libby de la mano, que parecía tan perdida como él, pero la perdió cuando Natasha pasó entre ambos, agarrando a la chica de la mano, seguida por Clint, que caminaba ya bailando al extraño y palpitante ritmo, y para su desconcierto, TODO EL MUNDO se fue a la pista como si se tratara de la mejor canción de la noche. La letra no tenía sentido y la música era una sonajera: y aunque no le era totalmente extraña debido a los gustos de Tony y la omnivoracidad musical de Thor, definitivamente no quería ir a intentar contonearse violentamente como todos hacían en la pista de baile.

 

DITCH THE PARTY, IT AIN'T OVER  
DON'T HAM IT, AND GRAB YOUR FRIEND BY THE HAND  
LET ME KNOW IS YOU DOWN,  
BODY LIKE ME PLAY AT YA  
I MIGHT MAKE THAT FLY AT YA  
HOW WE'LL KNOW IF YOU DON'T PLAY FAIR?!  
BUT I THINK OF YOU AND YOUR GIRL  
JUST GIMME SOME OF THAT!

\- Cap, ven!!- gritó Clint, pero él no pudo hacer más que un mohín y una sonrisa al ver a Clint sacudirse junto a Maria, Pepper en un rincón bailando pegada al torso de Bruce, Natasha y Libby pegándose a los costados de Bryan Fuller y Lin Manuel Miranda. Mientras la música seguía ensordecedora y sincopada, Steve miró a todo su equipo – bueno, Thor se había retirado, sin la más mínima queja, ante la insistencia de su Jane- bailar ( si podía llamarse así) y patalear, cantando a voz en cuello con Rhodey, mientras Tony seguía elevando el volumen y cargando esa cacofonía que parecía despertar tanto entusiasmo en todos.(11)  
Debian haber sido jóvenes y salvajes cuando estaban en el MIT, supuso Steve, viendo a Tony y a Rhodey hacer pasos de baile, berrear las letras y continuar con su número. Pepper reía, y Natasha parecía feliz, y Libby se movía como nunca hubiera hecho otra cosa: y a pesar del ruido, a pesar de la absurdez, Steve se quedó allí mirándolos, clavando en sus memoria ese recuerdo, de su team libres y felices.  
No, no su team.  
Sus soldados frágiles, sensibles, heridos, tan valientes. Los Howling Commandos habían sido su team. Esta era su familia. 

 

WE STAND, OUT TO THE SUN UP  
TWISTING AND BURN UP,  
CAN'T NOBODY STOP US  
WE'RE GONE DELIRIOUS

Aunque estaban todos locos.

*************************

OK, now he was close  
Tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal  
Baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
You don't need no papers  
That man is not your mate  
And that's why I'm gon' take you

\- Steve debería pegarte por eso. Todo estaba tan bien…- musitó Bruce como saludo cuando Tony lo encontró sentado en las escaleras, una taza de té en las manos y la corbata desabrochada.  
\- Te estabas escondiendo?-  
\- Tomando té hasta que se me pase el mareo. Ese licor de Thor es totalmente letal. Y mientras bailaba con Pepper y Maria, sentí algo.-  
\- Y me lo dices así?- Tony se cruzó de brazos y piernas, apoyando en la puerta que daba al pasillo.  
\- No * eso*, pastel. Aunque supongo que es inevitable, así como bailan. Pero me refiero a que estoy muy seguro que tenía los ojos verdes mientras me movía. Demasiada excitación, supongo.-  
Tony hizo un mohín.- O te has concientizado tanto, que tan pronto te acordaste, te asustaste y el miedo hizo asomar al monstruito.-  
\- Bueno, es un poco como el huevo y la gallina, supongo.- dijo Bruce, pero no parecía ni incómodo ni asustado, ahí escondido en la escalera de incendios por unos minutos.- No estarás retorciendo la data para acomodarla a tus hipótesis, no es así, joven?-  
\- Soy matemático, señor profesor. Retorcer cosas… estirarlas… masajearlas hasta que hagan lo que yo quiero… es lo que mejor se me da.-  
\- Hmm.- dijo Bruce, y en la sombra, sus ojos eran puro ámbar(12).- tu poder de convencimiento está bastante desarrollado, me he dado cuenta.-  
\- Quieres que te convenza de algo en este minuto?- sugirió Tony, desabotonándose como al azar el impecable traje, pero Bruce emitió una risa, que era casi un ladrido, y se recostó en la pared con el brazo en los ojos.  
\- Te digo que temí perder el control bailando con las chicas y vienes a ofrecerte! Caralho, largo de aquí!-  
\- Me encanta que me putees en portugués. Eso me pone…-  
***********************  
La risa y una ristra de puteadas que mezclaba tres idiomas hizo a Tony dejar el descansillo de las escaleras, satisfecho de saber que Bruce volvería en un minuto y no había perdido el buen humor. Steve y Libby estaban en un rincón charlando, Clint sentado en el bar entre un grupo de fans narrando aventuras con Thor, que había regresado con el pelo imposible, el sweater al revés y una sonrisa kilométrica, haciéndole el coro: Natasha estaba sentadita en un rincón con Bryan Fuller, que parecía completamente fascinado con ella, y Maria…  
\- Ha sido una fiesta inolvidable, Sr. Stark.- dijo Maria, un abrigo muy formal contrastando con su sexy vestido, el cabello desarreglado por el furioso baile, deteniéndose al verlo junto a los ascensores. Tony asintió, las manos en los bolsillos, pero la miró con un poco de preocupación. Siempre la había visto impermeable y perfecta, otro símbolo de la desagradable, metomentodo, variable “dominio vs apoyo” de SHIELD: pero después de verla defender a Bruce como Coulson habría hecho, Tony sintió un deje de curiosidad por conocerla mejor. Y ahora, con el rímel un poquito corrido y el vestido un poco arrugado, Maria no parecía más que una mujer, con una belleza natural, dura y firme, pero sorprendentemente atractiva, un humor especial en sus ojos.- Gracias por invitarme.-  
\- Es un poco pronto para que te vayas. O Fury te hace marcar tarjeta? Hay muchos espías que ir a electrocutar o…?-  
\- Stark. No lo arruines.-  
\- Es que no has bailado con el dueño de casa.-  
\- Bailé con Pepper.-  
\- Oh. Ouch. Okay.- Tony no pudo evitar una mueca antes de esbozar su más pervertida sonrisa.- Se besaron? No me digas que se besaron y me lo perdí…-  
\- No es a mí a la persona en uniforme que puede que bese esta noche.- dijo María, una de sus expresivas y finas cejas arqueándose, al fin subiéndose al ascensor. Tony le lanzó un beso, con muy poco sarcasmo, la verdad: la chica podía ser parte de una organización que le hinchaba las pelotas como pocas cosas más lo hacían, pero tenía seso, y eso era algo que Tony había aprendido a respetar.  
\- JARVIS?- susurró, colándose entre las mesas ( ya peladas) del buffet, sirviéndose un jugo de naranja que sólo era mitad tequila, y deteniéndose desde donde podía ver a Clint y a Thor reír en el bar.- Audio de Pep. Override siete, cinco, seis, tres, I’ve been down this road walkin’ the line that’s painted by pride.-

Podía el silencio de un AI ser desaprobatorio? Tony lo habría jurado, o quizá era sólo su imaginación, pero en un momento después podía oír la brisa en su oído, el susurro de algo que podía ser los amplios palazzo de Pepper, sentada en alguno de los balcones, y luego la voz profunda de Rhodey.  
You dog, pensó Tony, una extraña angustia y alivio mezclados en su pecho. Hace cuánto tiempo que Rhodey miraba a Pepper? La había mirado así cuando era su chica? Porqué la idea, en vez de indignarlo, francamente, francamente…

\- Es una buena fiesta.-  
\- Tony da las mejores. Pero mejor dí ha sido: son las cuatro y media de la mañana. Creo que es hora que me despida.-  
\- Pepper…- dijo Rhodey, y Tony podía visualizarlo pasándose el pulgar por los labios en su típico gesto de indecisión.- Te ví muy entusiasmada con Banner…-  
Si Pepper lo vio venir, no se notó en la voz, pero Tony estaba seguro de oír el retintín de Pepper cuando empezaba a irritarse. Tenía tan mal genio, y una carita tan dulce, la niña.- Es difícil no entusiasmarse con un hombre así, Rhodey.-  
\- Qué le ven? Aparte de mover las caderas como si las tuviera pegadas a la espina dorsal?-  
Tony tosió en su bebida, y chequeó que la conexión no fuera en ambos sentidos. Ahí tenía un halago que trasmitirle a Bruce. Oh, Rhodey no sabía de la misa la media…  
Pepper se rió, pero su risa no era totalmente amable.- Si eso es todo lo que te llama la atención del Dr. Banner, James, eres peor juzgando gente de lo que parece.-(13)  
\- No entiendo qué tiene él que no tenga yo. Aparte de lo obvio, que es muy grande y verde.- gruñó Rhodey, haciendo que Pepper riese ahora, y su voz sonó más lejana, como si se hubiera vuelto hacia la noche.  
\- James, todos ustedes, son soldados… guerreros. Incluso Steve, que es la persona más buena que conozco. Bruce no quiere luchar, ni siquiera cuando lo obligan. No quiere hacerle daño a nadie. Es una persona… que sólo quiere cuidar de los demás.-  
\- Eso incluye convertirse en un tanque con pelo que…?-  
\- Rhodey, si le dices algo así, o no lo ayudas si el ejército… Stark Industries y los Avengers lo protegerán con todo lo que tienen. Al menos compórtate porque es bueno para Tony.-  
\- Me dí cuenta. Tony no se veía así ni siquiera cuando estaba contigo. Sin ofender.- dijo Rhodey, y Tony movió la cabeza en compasión. Si Rhodey no solía meterse el pie en la boca, esta conversación había sido todas sus metidas de pata del año condensadas.  
\- De nada.-  
\- No, maldita Sea. Tú tampoco te veías así. Cuando estabas feliz, estabas feliz, pero cuando estabas mal, estabas terrible, y yo…-  
\- James, estuviste probando el alcohol de Thor?- dijo Pepper, y la sintió más cerca: seguramente se había empinado, ya que aunque ella era una mujer alta, James Rhodes era un hombre aún más alto.- Creo que es mejor que nos digamos buenas noches, antes de que decida lanzarte por el balcón, sin tu trajecito metálico.-  
\- Pepper, yo…-  
\- Buenas noches, James.-  
\- Virginia!- exclamó Rhodes, y a Tony le tomó un rato preguntándose qué tenía que ver ese estado con el asunto, antes de que le cayera el tejazo que era el nombre bautismal de Pepper.  
\- Sí? James…?- el silencio ahogado, unos soniditos sospechosos… Tony elevó las cejas con extraño orgullo y un poco de nostalgia. Rhodey se había lanzado a besarla, y Tony, que sabía muy bien a qué sabían esos labios tan finos, tan delicados, que nunca se habría atrevido a morder. Eran delgados y algo tímidos, y podían ser duros en la pasión, siempre con un leve sabor a durazno…  
No eran como los de Bruce, carnosos y apasionados, que de sólo pensar en esos besos le daba hambre… ahora mismo, ya tenía hambre…  
\- James…- susurró Pepper, jadeante. La voz de Rhodes no era la voz del smooth teniente coronel de la Fuerza Aérea que ya era una leyenda, con cerebro para enamorar a Tony y el autocontrol que le permitía ser War Machine. Era la voz del muchacho de Tenessee que Tony conociera hacía ya casi veinticinco años.  
\- Por favor no te comprometas con nadie hasta que junte valor para tratar yo. Por favor.- gimió Rhodey, y Pepper rió dulcemente, una risa que Tony había oído realmente muy pocas veces.  
\- James Rhodes, quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana? Hoy en la noche?-  
\- Por favor.-  
\- No traigas vino. Trae postre y trato hecho.-  
\- Okay.- dijo Rhodey sin voz, y más soniditos de besos. Tony se metió las manos en los bolsillos, cortó el feed de audio, pero no porque considerara que había que darles privacidad, cosa que no se le pasaba por la cabeza, sino porque creía muy honestamente que el mal trago, pasarlo pronto, y aunque él ya podía estar seguro que la idea de la ecuación PepperxRhodey no le molestaba ( de hecho, tenía ciertas ventajas) era bueno que los dos se sacaran inmediatamente cualquier issue que pudieran tener.  
Con él.  
\- Hola, hola. Un poquito incestuoso, no? Es como pillar a mamá y papá jugando sin ropita, aunque ése es uno de los pocos traumas que tener una mansión con setenta habitaciones me ahorró…- dijo saliendo al balcón, en donde Pepper y Rhodey se separaron de golpe.- Rhodey, pon las manos donde las tenías, tengo más de 18, puedo ver películas R…-  
\- Tony…- murmuró Pepper, y si algo podía encocorar a Tony, era que Rhodey se giró dubitativamente y manteniéndose entre ambos, como si creyera que ni siquiera de broma podía ser brusco con Pep…  
\- Sólo para decirles que desde ya si salen, follan, bailan… es todo asunto de ustedes. Pero si hay boda, la pago yo. Y después me adoptan legalmente.- agregó, cruzándose de brazos.- Ahora, hala, largo de aquí. Llévate a Pepper por su Martini-antes-de-dormir. – dijo al fin, y sonrió. Rhodey asintió, y al pasar, llevándosela, le apretó el brazo, mientras ella le besaba la mejilla. Tony los despidió con gesto, sintiendo la mezcla de alivio y tristeza que asumía cada vez que alguien lo abandonaba, aunque fuera a cosas mejores. 

Estaba tan acostumbrado ya…

Apoyó los codos en el vidrio del balcón, y vio las limusinas dejando la Torre: ya iban a a ser las cinco, la mayor parte de la gente se había ido o se estaba yendo. Atravesó la sala, en donde vio que el corro de Clint y Thor se había disuelto: Clint ahora charlaba con Steve en un rincón, los dos con sendas cervezas, y Natasha había desaparecido, probablemente a acostarse, al igual que Libby. Thor seguramente había vuelto a su cama. No quedaba nadie más a la vista, ningún extraño ya… sólo su familia.

\- JARVIS?-  
:: El doctor Banner está en el garaje, señor.::  
\- Qué hace en el garaje?-  
:: Sospecho que alimentar indigentes, señor.::  
\- Ah?- Tony bajó al escalera de servicio a su garaje laboratorio, normalmente sellado, y vio allí a Bruce, que encuclillado, restockeaba el refrigerador con dos botellas de Gatorade, un par de sandwichs envueltos en servilletas y unas bolsitas de blueberries, la fruta favorita de Tony.- Qué diablos haces?-  
\- Como no podemos hacer mucho hoy, asumí que te vendrías a trabajar si no podías dormir. Quería dejarte comida y algo para que te hidrates.- dijo Bruce, aún en su traje elegante, la casaca sin mangas desabrochada.- Los demás están acostándose ya?-  
\- Thor lleva rato acostándose.- comentó Tony con fingida inocencia, a lo que Bruce le respondió con una risa.  
\- Me alegro por Jane, en serio. Se ve feliz.-  
\- Sí, pero…- dijo Tony, con pretendida seriedad.- Le dejaste la comida caliente a todo el mundo, por lo que veo. A Rhodey, a Thor, hasta a Bryan Fuller con esos bailes… cuando debería ser *yo* tu prioridad para poner a entibiar.-  
\- Sí?- dijo Bruce, y había humor en sus ojos, a pesar de la sombra verdosa que aún acechaba.- He sido negligente en mis deberes, señor Stark?- agregó, avanzando hacia él. Tony no dijo nada más, porque un momento luego estaban apegados al mesón, besándose, y Tony apenas podía respirar, no de ahogo, sino de alegría.  
\- Lamento lo del raincheck por… hoy.- dijo Bruce, en voz baja, casi en sus labios.- Lo siento, pensé que…-  
\- Esperar siempre hace las cosas mejores. Te vi feliz hoy…- dijo Tony en voz baja.- Eso es casi tan bueno como un orgasmo.-  
\- Casi?-  
\- Es que los nuestros son increíbles, no crees?-  
Bruce rió, y sus ojos destellaron verde, y se apartó.- Oh, Dios. Asumo que el licor de Thor no ayudó… - suspiró.- Buenas noches, Tony.- dijo, intenso afecto en su rostro.

\- Buenas noches, amore.- dijo Tony, viéndolo irse. En verdad, Bruce lo había calado bien: sinceramente, tenía ganas de trabajar y ni pizca de sueño. Se estiró, y indicándole a JARVIS que encendiera sus pantallas, se enfocó en el manejo del P-límero para el traje de HULK, y se absorbió en los cálculos, en una pantalla cercana viendo las posibilidades de la aplicación para hacer más aislantes el traje de Natasha, que quería tener listo antes de que se fuera.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando JARVIS, que había puesto una mezcla de música que era su versión de música tranquila (Papa Roach, Greenday, Muse, Skillet) lo interrumpió en la mitad de The Scientist.  
(14)  
:: Creo que tiene compañía, señor::  
Tony levantó la vista, curioso, y casi se cayó atrás: Libby no sólo había entrado la laboratorio, estaba de pie muy cerca, inclinada mirando los aparatos, aún en su vestidito celeste, aunque estaba descalza.  
\- Qué haces levantada aún? Pensaba que estabas haciendo Apple Pie con el Cap en alguna parte… realmente lo dejaste abandonado después de ese baile, no sexy, pero que es todo lo que Capi aguanta?-  
\- Stark.- dijo Libby, su voz baja.- Éste es tu laboratorio?-  
\- Uno de varios.- dijo Tony, frunciendo el ceño a unos cálculos.- Te puedo hacer el tour mañana? Ahora estoy un poco ocupado, un poquito trasnochado y un poquito ebrio…-  
\- Dónde están mis compañeras?- dijo Libby, en voz aún más baja.  
\- Tus compañeras? Natasha se fue a acostar, pero…- Tony miró de reojo, y vio cómo Libby se había ido a sentar a la esquina más lejana del laboratorio, el cuerpo inclinado como si tuviera naúseas.- Oye, no, vómito en mi lab no, no excepto el mío. Te sientes mal? Llamo al Cap? Oye, Libby…- dijo con un poco de preocupación.- Seguro que estás bien?- (15)  
Libby susurró algo, algo que Tony no reconoció, y se hizo una pelota en la silla. Tony empezó a preocuparse en serio, no sin la consideración que si algo raro le pasaba a Libby, Bruce podía tener otro show de culpabilidad y Steve se iba a poner insoportable.  
\- Es mejor que te vayas a acostar. Mira, no tengo buen track de llevar chicas a la cama y luego dejarlas allí, pero sería una novedad. Anda, apóyate en mí y vamos. Libby? Vamos…- dijo, al fin rindiéndose y yendo a agarrarla de los brazos.  
Fue todo muy rápido. Libby tenía un destornillador en la mano. Y se lo clavó, con perfecta puntería, junto entre la juntura del reactor y la carne, directo al corazón.  
\- NO ME TOQUEES, STAAAAARK!!!- 

(16) Era por eso que esta noche parecía tan especial y extraña, pensó Tony mientras todo se le ponía negro. Es porque era la última… 

 

La alarma que JARVIS largó inundó la Torre completa: Clint y Steve saltaron de sus asientos, Natasha se derramó el jugo de frutilla que bebía ya en pijama en sus habitaciones, Thor y Jane dieron un salto en el lecho en el que estaban abrazados, Bruce, que dormía profundamente, abrió ojos completamente verdes.  
La alarma significaba invasión, ataque, heridos. La alarma aguda y pulsante significaba Avenger down.

Tony Stark Garage Lab eran las letras que Jarvis puso en todos los displays. Si alguien se hubiera detenido a pensar, a deducir, se habría dado cuenta del pánico tan poco propio de JARVIS; ese silencio paralizado, de máquina, como si no confiase en su tan duramente ganada humanidad ante su amo caído. 

El primero en entrar al garaje fue Clint, que emitió un ruidoso - FUCK!-

\- Quién lo atacó?!- bramó Steve, justo detrás, con Clint y él arrojándose de rodillas junto a Tony, que estaba blanco como un espectro, los ojos dilatados y vacíos, el reactor apagado. El destornillador seguía clavado en su carne, y la sangre fluía, a borbotones como latidos lentos, tiñendo la camisa ya roja, goteando en el piso…  
\- Fue la enfermera Bell, Capitán Rogers.- dijo la voz de JARVIS. Steve se congeló, volteándose como si quisiera tratar a JARVIS de mentiroso, pero en ese momento Natasha apareció en el umbral, sus ojos se dilataron, y se volvió de inmediato, atravesándose en la puerta.  
\- Bruce, no puedes entrar, no es…!-  
\- Es Tony?- dijo la voz de Bruce, lenta y rasposa, y Steve y Clint sintieron el pánico en la garganta. Oyeron a Natasha dar una orden, y luego su voz suave, y lo siguiente, fue Natasha, dando una voltereta para aterrizar sobre sus pies, porque aparentemente Bruce la había lanzado por la escalera como un juguete y se había precipitado en la habitación.  
Steve alcanzó a ver ojos verdes como el veneno, el modo en que sus ojos recorrieron a Tony, su rostro, su pecho, y el verde se extendió por su cara, cayó de rodillas y hundió la cabeza contra el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas, los dientes apretados…  
\- Bruce, no, no ahora, te necesitamos!- gritó Steve, yendo a aferrarlo del brazo.- Dinos qué hacer… tenemos que ayudarlo!-  
Bruce, los dientes apretados, las manos enormes y verdes aferrándose a sí mismo, emitió un gemido un ronco, meciéndose, y cuando Steve lo tomó del hombro, sintió los músculos debajo removiéndose, tratando de cambiar… - NO! BRUCE, TIENES QUE AYUDAR A TONY!-  
Bruce respiraba como un fuelle, pero alzó la cara y miró fijamente la herida, el destornillador, la sangre, el reactor apagado, el borde retorcido del metal. Con voz como papel de lija, rasposa y áspera, jadeó:  
\- CLINT… endereza el borde… con los dedos…!- agregó, y cuando Clint, pálido pero obediente, asintió y empezó a desabollar el borde del reactor sin más herramienta que sus dedos resbalosos de sangre, Tony dio un sacudón, y Bruce se encogió más, un cabezazo contra el suelo tratando de calmarse.  
\- No, no!- exclamó Natasha, que se había enderezado, y tomando del mesón uno de los brazaletes guanteletes de Tony, se lo puso en la muñeca, lo activó, y saltando sobre los hombros de Bruce se montó ahí, sujetándolo contra el suelo, el zumbido del repulsor en su nuca.- Si te transformas te noquearé, comprendes? Te noquearé!-  
Steve iba a gritarle que lo dejara, pero de repente comprendió que Nat conocía mejor que él a Bruce: su respiración se calmó, como si la amenaza lo tranquilizara, lo calmase. Pero aún su cara, sus manos, sus ojos eran verde intenso, y cuando Jane y Thor llegaron al umbral, ambos emitieron un grito.  
\- NO!- gritó Bruce cuando Thor se precipitó a sujetarlo.- JANE! Jane, ayuda a Clint a sacar el reactor… despacio! Hay otro… en la caja del fondo… la roja… con clave…- gimió, los dedos verdes y gruesos hundidos en el pelo, temblando tanto a Natasha, sobre él, se le agitaba el pelo.- Hey… wait… I got a new-w…-  
\- Bruce?- musitó desconcertado Steve, pero Clint, las manos con sangre, fue a la caja fuerte roja en el fondo del garaje y habló con voz clara:  
\- Hey, wait, I got a new complaint, forever in debt for your priceless advice…-  
La caja se abrió, con el vapor del hidrógeno seco soltándose, y Clint tomó un nuevo reactor, sus manos firmes, el reactor apagado y celeste en sus manos.  
\- Heart shaped box, de Nirvana.- murmuró Jane, que se había arrodillado junto a Tony.- Tiene un latido, pero está lento…-  
\- Su corazón… está acostumbrado… al marcapasos del reactor… no toquen el destornillador, es todo lo que ocluye… la p-punción!- gimió Bruce.- Jane, es ventricular?-  
\- No, sólo auricular, creo…- musitó Jane, limpiando la sangre con un paño y apartando más la camisa desgarrada.- Cómo se saca esto?!-  
\- Clint, cúbrelo con la palma… p-presiona, gira a la izquierda un … cuarto de vuelta, y luego d-desatornilla hacia la derecha.- ordenó Bruce, jadeando. – Después hacia ti…-  
Clint entrecerró los ojos, se concentró, y lo hizo. Sus hábiles manos se movieron con enorme delicadeza y rapidez, sin tocar el desatornillador, que entretanto Jane fijaba con espadrapo.  
El reactor dañado salió, y Clint encajó el nuevo, lo atornilló, y hubo un momento de espanto cuando todos vieron que no encendía.  
\- Qué hice mal?- gimió Clint, tan blanco que su pelo se veía oscuro.  
\- Se cortó una de las conexiones.- dijo Bruce, sus susurro tan bajo y ronco que apenas podía entenderlo.- s-asca el reac-t-tor… m-mete las m-m-m-manos y p-palpa… vas a s-s-sssentir un…unosss cab-bless, aah…- gimió, los temblores ahora una vibración violenta.  
\- BRUCE!- gritó Nat, el repulsor zumbando en su mano ya cargado.  
\- No! Todavía no!- gimió Bruce, y Thor, arrodillándose al otro lado, lo tomó de los hombros, tan apretado que sentía los huesos de Bruce vibrando en sus palmas, y cerrando los ojos, empezó a rezar.  
Clint obedeció, mientras Jane sostenía el destornillador inmóvil. Todos estaban conteniendo el aliento, hasta que Clint, las manos hasta las muñecas en el pecho de Tony, emitió un suspiro de triunfo.  
\- Es… el borde…- musitó.- Siento como un hilo cortado pero…- gimió.- El otro extremo está por afuera…!-  
\- Hay u-un agujero… abajo… mete el extremo que tocas… ahí y los dedos… por afuera y conéctalo… sólo átalo, es cobre orgán-nic-co…- Bruce se retorció, como si náuseas atroces lo dominaran. Clint, ignorando todo, el pulso firme, los ojos fijos, los dedos exactos, los movió delicadamente, y un momento luego apoyaba índice y pulgar agudos en el borde del soporte del reactor.  
\- Clint…!- suplicó Bruce, y Natasha se volvió a él, la mano temblando con el repulsor listo.  
\- CLINT, hazlo!- ordenó Steve, y Clint apretó los dientes y enterró los dedos entre la carne y el metal, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tony se arquease aún inconsciente mientras el arquero buscaba, buscaba con esas manos encallecidas y sin embargo tan expertas, tan sensibles, buscaba…  
\- No siento latidos!- gritó Jane.  
\- Lo tengo!- exclamó Clint, y hubo un movimiento de sus dedos, una torsión de su muñeca, y al sacar los dedos ensangrentados y empujar el reactor, éste brilló azul, y Tony despertó con un grito ronco, al mismo tiempo que Bruce rugía y Natasha soltaba el repulsor, que estalló contra la nuca de Bruce y lo noqueó.

 

*********************************

*********************************

*********************************  
EPILOGO  
*********************************

*********************************

*********************************

 

\- Me siento violado.- dijo Tony, pálido y ojeroso pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener la sábana pegada a su barbilla, mirando con fija suspicacia a Clint, que las manos en la cintura hacía guardia en el umbral de Medical, en donde Hank McCoy y dos médicos de SHIELD habían logrado sacar el destornillados, suturar, y correr los tests indicados por Tony, que revelaban que aunque la punción necesitaría serios cuidados y no iba a pararse de esa cama de ICU hasta al menos una semana ( y con un Dios, un monstruo irradiado, dos asesinos y un supersoldado oyendo eso, no que Tony tuviera mucha chance de otra cosa) la había sacado obscenamente barata.- Barton, al menos cena y baile primero, jetón.-  
\- Tú me besaste con lengua.-  
\- No hubo lengua! Y te estaba haciendo un favor!-  
\- “Tony Stark me besó… así que le metí las manos hasta la muñeca… a la vez…”- narró Clint a una invisible audiencia mientras Tony dejaba caer la cabeza en la almohada y bufaba.  
\- “ Tony Stark está loco por mí, tengo su corazón en las manos…”-  
\- Cállate!-  
\- No te enojes… mira… deditos de jazz?-  
\- Lárgate, Barton! Dónde está todo el mundo? Casi me muero! Por qué no están aquí conmigo, adorándome? No me digas que están todos buscando a Sadako…-  
\- Steve está coordinándolo con María. Aún no la encuentran.- dijo Clint, sentándose junto a la cama. En una cama más baja, casi un colchón, dormitaba Bruce, que había recuperado la consciencia lo justo para ver a Tony salir de quirófano, y aunque no se había transformado por completo, estaba tan agotado que después de oír las buenas noticias de su estado había colapsado en una silla junto a la cama.

Cada vez que lo habían intentado mover de ahí, había gruñido tan bajo y ronco, que al fin Thor le había traído ese colchón, y ahí dormía encogido como un perro bajo la manta que Clint había pataleado hasta que le trajeron.

Jane se había quedado con los médicos, mientras que Thor había salido a buscar a Libby, volando sobre la ciudad en esa mañana pálida y tristona.

\- Haz que la encuentren. Pero mejor que no la vea Bruce.- dijo Tony, cuando le hubieron narrado la situación. 

Clint asintió, y salió, pero no a buscar a Steve inmediatamente: dejó la zona de Medical en el helicarrier de SHIELD, cruzó Comando, y se dirigió a una de las zonas de servicio, en donde avanzó hasta una encrucijada semioculta por unos servidores informáticos, y apoyando un pie en uno de alzó en equilibrio, y de un tirón destapó un ducto de aire acondicionado que había parecido completamente firme. Con un salto y una torsión de brazos se metió dentro, y avanzó por el túnel simulado, hasta llegar a una intersección en donde el aire era caliente y el sonido de los purificadores de aire del helicarrier ahogaba todos los ruidos.

Natasha estaba allí.

Clint gateó hasta ella, la rodeó con sus brazos, y se quedó quieto sintiendo sus sollozos inaudibles en el cuello, mientras él temblaba de pies a cabeza por un rato. 

 

****************** Continúa en BRIDGES OF MEMORY (17) *********************  
Oh, I've got lightning in my veins  
Shifting like the handle  
Of a slot machine  
Love may still exist  
In another place  
I'm just yanking back the handle  
No expression on my face

Oh, the rhythm of my heart  
Is beating like a drum  
With the words I love you  
Rolling off my tongue  
No never will I roam  
For I know my place is home  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
I'll be sailing  
(1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRfuAukYTKg  
(2)http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/04/17/article-2130983-12A3367B000005DC-729_634x571.jpg  
(3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQGyTKoByWc  
(4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Edwsf-8F3sI  
(5)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48VSP-atSeI  
(6)http://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/201447/rs_560x415-140507161600-1024.robert-downey-jr-jeremy-renner.jpg  
(7)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FB4OOpo4sBU  
(8)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdRrcqnPn_k  
(9)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6z9A9nyDpg  
(10)https://secure.static.tumblr.com/baedcdf284560e073fcf390cb7da266d/amzywy0/YFLnfeohr/tumblr_static_56eylhlg0csos88gk8gssk4g4_640_v2.gif  
(11)(La voz de Don Cheadle es la voz de Steven Aoki en esta canción, escúchala y dime que no.)  
(12)http://media.breitbart.com/media/2016/07/Untitled-1-640x480.jpg  
(13)https://hypersonic55.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/iron_man_2_101.jpg  
(14)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f2K_L9jdgQ  
(15)http://youqueen.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/blonde-woman-in-black-dress.jpg  
(16)http://thumb1.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/887935/377010994/stock-photo-murder-red-blood-on-white-background-377010994.jpg  
(17)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVeZsG-9wVE&list=PL8UrQMyS3yLmQ8IbaMXdObHADnS_rQtob&index=1


End file.
